Electricidad, luz, fuego y hechicería
by Evilli2.0
Summary: En esta historia hay vampiros, ángeles, demonios, brujos, duendes, hombres lobo, etc., también hay humanos e híbridos y los titanes son una clase de demonio. Dante es un vampiro, Zhalia es una bruja, Sophie es un ángel y Lok es un híbrido entre demonio de tipo animal y ángel. Los capítulos están inspirados en los de la serie pero cambiaran un poco, además añadiré capítulos propios.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia hay vampiros, ángeles, demonios, brujos, duendes, hombres lobo, etc., también hay humanos e híbridos y titanes son una clase de demonio. Dante es un vampiro, Zhalia es una bruja, Sophie es un ángel y Lok es un híbrido entre el animal y el ángel. Los capítulos están inspirados en la serie pero cambiaran un poco, además de añadir capítulos propios con personajes inventados. En esta historia Lok es huérfano, pero las historias de los demás protagonistas no cambian.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

POV. De Sophie

Volaba por los pasillos de mi instituto de camino a mi taquilla mientras ignoramos a todos los demás alumnos alumnos y profesores, todo el mundo está muy alterado debido a que mañana llega a un nuevo chico, aunque eso es normal en un instituto público, no es frecuente que no hay que ser raro en el mar, en el instituto hay muchos tipos de híbridos, mitad duende y mitad gnomo, mitad ángel y mitad vampiro, mitad demonio y mitad vampiro, mitad brujo / mitad mitad ángel, etc., sin embargo, los Los rumores dicen que es la mitad demonio y mitad ángel, aunque eso es imposible, nunca ha habido nada como eso antes, yo creo que es mentor y lo que el chico dijo cuando se solicitó este instituto para ser popular o algo por el estilo, todo el El mundo sabe que la sangre de los demonios y los ángeles no se puede juntar, es cierto que hay parejas de ángeles y demonios,Pero no pueden tener hijos, siempre mueren mientras están en el vientre materno.

Mientras tanto, no hay nada mejor que abrir, no hay nada como abrir las cartas de las ranuras, el libro y la mesa con mi combinación, nada más abrir la puerta. Todos los días La misma historia, ¿Qué es el ángel? Más popular de todo el instituto, aunque nunca he hecho nada fuera de lo normal para ser solo, solo sacar buenas notas, aunque supongamos que una vez Casterwill tiene algo que ver.

Sheila, vampiresa de lo más insoportable, con su séquito de amigas siguiéndola de cerca.

\- ¿Es cierto que es mitad ángel y mitad demonio? - Una chica común, con cuernos y cola pregunto a los demás.

\- Si es así debe ser un engendro horrible- Comentó una mujer lobo

\- Manchando el nombre de los demonios - Protestó la chica demonio.

\- Y el de los ángeles - Comentó una chica ángel tocándose sus plumas plateadas.

Todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras confirmaban su preocupación con un "uhu". Termine de recoger las cartas y las ordenes para medir en la taquilla de manera ordenada.

\- Sea como sea el chico - Dijo Sheila cerrando su tabla y apoyándose en ella con los brazos cruzados - nos dedicamos a hacerle la vida imposible.

\- ¡Sí!, Así que aprenderemos en este instituto no hay lugar para los ingenieros como él.-La apoyó otra vampiresa

\- Mejor- Interrumpió Sheila con una sonrisa que se puede ver en sus páginas.

¿Por qué? No, no sé qué hacer. No te preocupes, no sé qué hacer. No te preocupes. . Cogí los libros para la siguiente y última asignatura y me fui volando una clase, me senté en mi sitio de siempre espere a que comenzara.

Cuando las clases terminaron en la casa y el asunto del híbrido con mi mayordomo, LeBlanche y mi guardaespaldas, Santiago.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué al instituto todo era un caos, la llegada el nuevo alumno tenía un largo el mundo muy nervioso y alterado, incluido yo, todo el mundo estaba en el patio mirando la puerta de entrada, esperando a que el nuevo alumno llegara . Yo me mostré indiferente a pesar de estar muriéndome de nervios, abrí paso entre la multitud hasta mi taquilla, Sheila estaba en la suya, vaciándola y muy mal humor.

-Sheila, ¿por qué vacías tu taquilla?

Sheila cerró su taquilla con un portazo y me miró muy cabreada.

-¡Por culpa del híbrido! La directora me ha pedido la semana pasada, la vaciara, pero como está la mitad Ángel pensé que era una broma, ¡pero mira! Resulta que no, ¿no se supone que las taquillas más bajas son para los que no pueden volar?

La información más reciente es la única persona del instituto que le ha visto, y también la dirección. tiene alas, por lo que no es un ángel.

La campana sonó e indicó el inicio de las clases, sin embargo, nadie se movió, ni los alumnos ni los profesores, la directora, salió volando por la ventana de su despacho y permaneció en el aire. Mi obediencia y mi vida en la historia, los demás, el costo y la obediencia, pero cuando se repitió por tercera vez, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas clases.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del despacho de la directora, había mucho tiempo en el patio de la dirección por la ventana para el asunto. La dirección me había hecho muy temprano para que nadie me viera antes de lo previsto y de esta manera evitar problemas. La dirección volvió a entrar por la ventana.

-Ya está todo solucionado, bien, -sonrío amablemente -¿qué te parece si te enseño las instalaciones?

La historia, la música, la música, la pintura, la música, la música, la música, la música .

-Este es el último lugar, el gimnasio-dijo la directora abriendo las dos puertas, dejando atrás unas instalaciones alucinantes- consta de una pista de atletismo, baloncesto y otra de fútbol, en la parte superior tenemos la pista de vuelo y también tenemos Una pequeña canción para los demonios como tú jueguen y den prenda suelta a sus instintos, aunque sin pasarse.

La directora me miró con una sonrisa divertida. Antes de comenzar, puedo jugar con otros demonios, mis colas se movieron un poco más rápido, adoro jugar, sobre todo perseguir la pelota, pero siempre juego solo, recuerdo que jugar con papá era divertido, me encantará jugar con otros demonios.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de llevarte a tu clase, tienes tu horario ¿verdad? -Asentí

-Genial, pensé que me había olvidado de dártelo, ¿cuál es tu primera clase?

\- Historia.

La profesión y el acompañamiento a mi clase, cuanto más nos acercamos más, me ponía, y los nervios provocaron que salieran chispas de los bigotes. Nos referimos a una puerta con un cartel que dice "Historia", la dirección a la puerta, primero no se oye nada, luego un murmullo y finalmente un "adelante". La directora me hizo señas para que esperáramos.

-Buenos días, vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero, espero que le den la bienvenida y le acojan como es debido. bueno, sin más rodeos, les presento a Lok Lambert.

Me refiero a que, en mi clase, y en mi cara, mis compañeros, en el suelo, está muy nervioso y asustado, e intentamos emitir cínculos en los bigotes para que no se notara, nadie dijo nada, ni el profesor, ni la directora y mucho menos los alumnos. Me atreví a levantar la cabeza, todos los alumnos tienen los ojos abiertos como los platos y la boca abierta, sonoros un poco esperando que eso cambie las cosas, pero no he sido así, por lo que la cabeza y el apretar mi agarre a la correa de mi bolsa La directora carraspeo despertando al profesor.

-Señor Lanch ...

-¿Eh ?, ¡ah !, si si, t -tú a-asien-así

-Asiento señor Lanch- le corrigió la profesora.

-Si, eso, esta al final del fondo.

-Al final de la clase- volvió a corregir la dirección.

Sin decir nada y mirando al suelo camine entre las mesas aún aferrándome a la correa de mi bolsa, puedo sentir las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros siguiéndome mientras caminaba, cuando llego a mi sitio me senté and mire fijamente mi mesa. Mi mesa estaba llena de pintadas, ninguna era agradable, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ayer, de las manos y de los dedos por las manos y luego me encogí en el sitio.

-Debería volver a dar la clase, ¿no se cree señor Lanch? -Preguntó la dirección antes de salir de la clase

-Si si, claro, bien continuemos ...

El profesor se dio la vuelta y siguió con la clase, todos los alumnos se pusieron a cuchichear.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Sophie

-Buenos días, vengo a presentarles a su nuevo compañero, espero que le den la bienvenida y le acojan como es debido. bueno, sin más rodeos, les presento a Lok Lambert.

Sin embargo, miraba al suelo. Todos tenemos alucinando, todo el mundo tenía diversas ideas de cómo podría ser su aspecto, todas horripilantes, por lo que nadie se ve que fuera lindo. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y la piel blanca, tenía bigotes, bastante largos, en sus mejillas, aparte de las ojeras normales, tenía un par extra en la cabeza, era orejas de zorro, eran de color blanco puro y las puntas Un juego con sus ojos, un juego con sus ojos, un juego con sus ojos, un juego con sus ojos, un juego con sus ojos, un juego con sus ojos. eran azules

Mire a su vez y sonríe tímidamente, creo que estaba asustado, volvió a ponerlo serio y bajo la mirada, seguimos mirando al chico nuevo, usamos unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul marino de manga larga debajo de una camisa blanca, volví un contemplar sus alas y me di cuanta de sus plumas no eran normales, para mi asombro, y para el de todos, ¡ERAN DE CRISTAL! La directora carraspeo despertando al profesor.

-Señor Lanch ...

-¿Eh ?, ¡ah !, si si, t -tú a-asien-así.

-Asiento señor Lanch- le corrigió la profesora.

-Si, eso, esta al final del fondo.

-Al final de la clase- volvió a corregir la dirección.

Lok caminó en silencio hasta su sitio y mirando al suelo, todos los seguidos con la mirada hasta que se sentó, cuando pasó a mi lado, a la razón, a la dirección, al pedido, a Sheila que vaciara su taquilla, su ala derecha estaba rota, a su parte inferior le faltaba a parte, y algunas de las plumas que estaban encima de los rotos estaban agrietadas, se supuso que se les había dado las riendas, mientras que el cristal debe ser frágiles.

-Debería volver a dar la clase, ¿no se cree señor Lanch? -Preguntó la dirección antes de salir de la clase

-Si si, claro, bien continuemos ...

El profesor se dio la vuelta y siguió con la clase.

Los meses y el verano se acercan, a pesar de mi taquilla está en el lado del híbrido, no se ha visto ni mucho menos. siempre llega tarde y se va 10 minutos antes de que se termine la última clase, nunca venga a la cafetería, no desde que Sheila le tiró al suelo en el sentido de que no me gustaría volar, no le perdona que hayan gustado su taquilla para dársela a el

La clase de historia acaba de terminar, el profesor nos recuerda el examen final que tenemos mañana, recojo mis cosas y salgo en el patio donde el chico híbrido me asaltara.

POV de Sophie final


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Hola, él decidió separar el primer capítulo en dos, y me revisó la cuenta de su larga extensión, por lo tanto, el capítulo 1 ahora ocupará el capítulo 1 y 2, y de esta manera facilitará la lectura. Lamento las molestias, para recompensarles les añado el capitulo 3.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

POV de Lok

Quedé dormido en clase y no me entere de lo que entra en el examen de mañana, de lo que salí de clase y alcance a mi compañera Sophie.

-Hola, te llamas Sophie, ¿verdad?

\- Si, Sophie Casterwill, ¿nos conocemos? -Preguntó sin mirarme

-Soy Lok Lambert, me siento al fondo de la clase de historia, y química, y a la lengua, y a los idiomas -Agache las orejas al darme cuenta de que siempre estaba en el fondo.

-No me suena-dijo secamente

Suspirar.

-El híbrido que siempre está solo.

-¡Ah! Vale, sí, el que tiene alas y no puede volar.

-Si, ese mismo-dije realmente deprimido y molesto-oye, me puedes dejar tus apuntes para el examen de historia de mañana.

Se paro y me miro.

-Mira Lok, pareces un chico muy simpático, pero no me gustan los tramposos.

Dijo que volvíamos a mirar los crucigramas.

-¡Oye! ¿Te gustan los crucigramas?

-Si, ayúdame a mantener mi mente activa, deberías probarlo.

-Si hago un crucigrama en menos de dos minutos, ¿me ayudas a estudiar?

-Es imposible que tengas más vocabulario que yo he respondido muy ofendida.

-Entonces que tienes que perder

-Está bien, acepto.

* * *

 **Después de 90 segundos**

Caminábamos por la calle, Sophie iba por el suelo mirando el crucigrama que había hecho y yo caminaba como un animal por un muro de piedra al lado del canal.

-¡Es imposible que hayas tardado 90 segundos!- exclamó Sophie muy molesta.

-¡¿en serio?!, ¡¿solo 90 segundos?!, vaya es un nuevo récord.

Sophie suspiró.

-Es imposible que haya perdido.

La mire un poco apenado

-Oye, no tienes que ayudarme si no quieres.

Sophie se paro y me miró sorprendida.

-Un trato es un trato, además, debería haber sido más lista, eres un zorro al fin y al cabo, debería haber supuesto que no me propondrías un trato hacia si no supieras que lo ibas a lograr. Por cierto, te felicito.

Sonreí ante su felicitación, aunque me sentía un poco mal por haberla engañado. Sophie siguió caminando.

-No está nada mal para un cachorro.

Ante ese comentario corrí para adelantarla, salte del muro y me pare delante de ella, Sophie tenía una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

-¿Cómo que cachorro?, no soy ningún cachorro.

-¿A no?, ¿cuántos años tienes?-preguntó muy divertida.

-16, como tú.

-Eso es en edad humana, ¿y en edad demonio de tipo animal? -preguntó Sophie en las manos en las caderas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-4 meses-susurre muy molesto.

Sophie estalló en una gran carcajada.

-Dios, eres un bebé-dijo entre risas.

-¡No soy un bebe!, solo soy pequeño- dije muy molesto-bueno, como sea, mi dormitorio está aquí cerca.

Tras decir eso salí corriendo hacia las escaleras de incendio de uno de los edificios, Sophie me siguió, aún riéndose por el descubrimiento que había hecho.

Los dos subimos por las escaleras hasta alcanzar el tercer piso, Sophie subió conmigo a pesar de que le dije que podía ir volando, abrí una de las ventanas y entramos en mi habitación, estaba compuesta por seis literas y una mesa de estudio, me acerqué a la mesa y empecé a ordenarla para tener un lugar donde estudiar.

-¿Siempre entras a tu casa por la ventana?-Preguntó Sophie mientras cotilleaba la habitación

-No es mi casa, es más una especie de refugio para chicos que no tienen a donde ir, y si, siempre entró por la ventana, digamos que el resto de la casa no es muy agradable-no pude evitar emitir una risita ante la imagen mental del resto de los chicos con los que compartía la casa, las habitaciones llenas del humo de los cigarrillos y de lo que no son cigarrillos, la nevera vacía, los chicos tirados en el sofá fumando, etc.

Deje a Sophie cotillear mis cosas, pude ver de reojo una sonrisa burlona su cara.

-Bueno, ahora entiendo cómo has resuelto el crucigrama tan rápido, ¡eres un friki!, ¡Dios, eres un bebé friki!

Me di la vuelta repentinamente y vi a Sophie cotilleando varios de mis puzles.

-¡Qué no soy un bebe! Soy un poco frikie, pero no un bebé.

Los dos nos reímos de mi pequeña broma, seguí ordenando el desastre de la mesa, encontré mis libros.

-¡Por fin, mis libros!

Se los enseñe a Sophie muy orgulloso por haberlos encontrado, sin embargo Sophie me dio una mirada de desaprobación, haciendo que bajara las orejas.

-¿Los has abierto?

-No los he leído de principio a fin…

Sophie me miró muy seria pero con la diversión escrita en su rostro, nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos viendo a ver quién sería el primero en reírse de la peor excusa que se me podía haber ocurrido, Sophie estiro el dedo y con una gran sonrisa grito.

-¡Todavía están envueltos en el plástico en el que vinieron!

No pude evitar reír ante su argumento y su tono, me encogí de hombros y sonreí ampliamente. Sophie se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara y siguió mirando la habitación.

-Todos estos puzles son tuyos, ¿no?- Asentí-pero compartes el cuarto con cinco chicos más.

-Si, pero tenemos un trato, ellos se quedan con toda la casa y yo con el dormitorio y la ducha.

-¿La ducha?

-Si, pensé que no sería agradable ducharse con un montón de colillas.

-Bien pensado-Exclamó Sophie entre risas

-Esa de ahí es mi cama, la de abajo.

Le señale la litera que tenía al lado, Sophie se acercó y cotilleo, encima de mi cama había un secador, un cepillo para el pelo y un diario.

-¿Tienes un secador y un cepillo para el pelo?

-Tengo siete largas colas llenas de pelo, tardo una hora en secar y media en peinar, si no tuviera un secador tardaría un día entero.

Dije mientras acariciaba una de mis largas colas como si fuera un gatito. Sophie sonrió, yo seguí ordenando el desastre que era mi mesas.

-¿Y esa mochila?

No me hizo falta darme la vuelta para saber a qué se refería Sophie, la mochila se encontraba al lado de mi cama, era negra con dos franjas azules en los laterales.

-Es mía, ahí guardo mis juguetes.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué es esto?

Me di la vuelta para ver qué Sophie sostenía el diario de mi padre en sus manos, y lo miraba con fascinación.

-¡Sophie deja eso!,-me acerqué a ella y se lo quite de las manos-era de mi padre.

-Lo siento, es que, creo que he visto ese símbolo antes.

Mire el diario de mi padre unos instantes y luego la mire a ella.

-¿Estas segura?

Sophie asintió

-Pero no me acuerdo dónde lo vi.

Me acerqué a ella y le mostré el diario, Sophie estaba muy impresionada con el contenido, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía lo que significaba.

-Este diario es increíble-Sophie empezó a pasar las páginas del diario con mucho asombro.

-Si, son como mapas del tesoro, ¿verdad?

Le ofrecí a Sophie el otro borde del libro y ambos empezamos a mirar el diario de mi padre con entusiasmo, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras alas se chocaron, yo me asuste un poco, pero al ver que Sophie no se apartaba yo tan poco lo hice, daba gusto estar con alguien a la que no le das asco.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-Me preguntó Sophie llena de curiosidad.

-No, lo encontré escondido en mi casa el día que…..-dude sobre lo que iba a decir-que me llevaron al orfanato , pero nunca he sabido lo que significa.

-Creo que deberíamos consultar a Dante Vale, es un experto local en artefactos antiguos.

Exclamó Sophie muy entusiasmada, nada más decir eso un hombre y una mujer saltaron por la ventana, la cual Sophie y yo habíamos usado para entrar, ambos iban vestidos igual, llevaban un traje negro, gafas de sol y un auricular, yo estaba muerto de miedo, haciendo que mis bigotes emitieran chispas, Sophie parecía más tranquila, en la mano de uno de los hombres apareció una bola verde, no se lo que era, pero no me apetecía comprobarlo.

Yo apreté el agarre sobre el diario de mi padre, lo tenía desde que él se había ido y ahora que por fin había alguien que sabía lo que significaba no iba a perderlo, el hombre lanzó esa cosa hacia nosotros, por suerte Sophie me arrastró al suelo haciendo que el rayo verde impactará contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Quién es ese?- Llore ahora más asustado que antes.

-Problemas, Cuando yo te diga corre hacia la salida-Me dijo Sophie muy segura de sí misma.-¡Ahora!

En ese momento de la mano de Sophie salió una luz rosa que segó al hombre y la mujer, yo salí corriendo hacia las escaleras de incendio solo que en vez de bajarlas, salte sobre la barandilla, extendí las alas y planee un poco con ellas, caí al suelo y pude ver a Sophie aterrizar a mi lado, los dos corrimos por las calles más apartadas de Venecia para salvar nuestras vidas y el diario de mi padre, al que me aferraba firmemente mientras estábamos siendo perseguidos por el hombre y la mujer, el hombre nos perseguía a pie mientras su compañera saltaba de edificio en edificio como una rana, supongo que es una ventaja de ser un demonio saltador.

Cada minuto que pasaba me asustaba cada vez más, tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía ser la bola verde que el hombre había usado para atacarnos y la esfera de luz de Sophie, sin embargo no tengo la más remota idea de porque nos están persiguiendo, ni porque quieren el diario, aunque sí me imagino la razón por la que me quieren a mi.

Viendo que se nos estaban acercando demasiado, mis instintos actuaron y aumente la velocidad haciendo que alcanzará a Sophie. Sophie me agarro de la manga y tiró de mi hacia otro callejón, y menos mal que lo hizo, porque un rayo verde me pasó rozando la cara, si Sophie no hubiera tirado de mí me habría alcanzado. Por desgracia el final del callejón estaba bloqueado por dos hombres con el mismo atuendo que nuestros perseguidores.

-¡Oh no, estamos atrapados, y yo odio estar atrapado!

No pude evitar exclamar eso, lo que provocó que los hombres que teníamos en frente sonrieron maliciosamente y que Sophie me mirara con comprensión.

-Tenemos que separarnos. Los alejare de ti, tú lleva el diario a Dante Vale.

-¿Pero que dices, estas loca?

-No hay tiempo, sígueme…

Yo no estaba muy convencido del plan de Sophie, ambos corrimos hacia los hombres, ambos adoptaron una postura de combate. Sophie me miró.

-Ve por debajo.

Obedeciendo a Sophie rodé por el suelo y pase a los dos hombres, pero cuando me di la vuelta vi que habían atrapado a Sophie y la tenían sujeta por los brazos.

-Sophie no!-Al gritar eso agarre más fuerte el diario de mi padre

\- Vete, encuentra Dante Vale y muéstrale el diario.

-Pero..

Me disponía a protestar cuando vi que llegaban más hombres.

-Tranquilo, sé cuidar de mí misma.

Viendo que no me quedaba más remedio corrí en dirección contraria mientras que los hombres me perseguían.

POV de Lok final


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

POV de Sophie

Vi a Lok marcharse siendo perseguido por varios hombres de la Organización.

-Cuando dije que sabía cuidarme sola, no lo decía en broma.

Diciendo esto de una patada en la espinilla y uno de los hombres haciéndome soltara para agarrarsela, una ves que mi brazo tengamos libre tengamos una llave de judo al otro hombre lanzando hacia su compañero y acabemos de patear, ambos se estrellaron Contra una pared y luego cayeron al suelo. Una vez que estes fuera de combate desplegué mis alas y volé en busca de Lok.

POV Sophie final

* * *

POV Lok

Me guardé en la Basílica de San Marcos, me di cuenta de lo mejor que se escondía una vista simple, de lo que yo mezclé con los turistas el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar y esconderse en las sombras producidas las columnas doradas que pertenecen a la fachada de la catedral, desde allí pude ver a los hombres que habían estado en mi dormitorio, por suerte para mí, estaban un poco perdidos y no me veían.

-Espero que Sophie esté bien.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Sin embargo, no tengo ningún éxito. Es sorprendente como un híbrido como Lok puede camuflase tan bien entre la gente.

-Ese dibujo ..., ¿donde lo habré visto?

Cerré los ojos y el fuego por todas partes, yo estaba en el medio, aunque era más pequeño, tendría unos cinco años.

-¿Mami ?, ¿papi?

Llore mientras me alejaba del fuego. Abrí los ojos un poco sobresaltados, sin entender muy bien lo que acabé de ver.

-¿Qué era eso?, Mar lo que yo tengo que encontrar en Lok, y pronto.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba sentado en uno de los balcones de la Basílica, mis piernas colgaban por el borde y tenía el diario de mi padre apoyado en el registro y lo que estaba leyendo, a pesar de haberlo leído más de cien veces desde que lo encontré, sin más sentido .

-El antiguo Amuleto de la Voluntad descansa con el Golem…, ¿qué significa eso?

No pude evitar citar esa frase. Paseos por la página y los bocetos de diferentes tipos de monstruos.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?

-¿Qué tienes hay amigo?

Dijo una voz extraña sacándome de mis pensamientos con un susto. Mire a todos los lados buscando la procedencia de esa voz.

-¿Quién está ahí?

No me atendió ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a mi pregunta.

-Solo busco alguien con quien hablar.

Respondió a la voz extraña haciendo que me diera la vuelta en la barandilla y me tensará.

-Esos tipos de detrás de ti, por lo que pensé que eras un amigo.

Dijo la voz extraña, ante la mención de un amigo en mi cuerpo se relajó y volví a darme la vuelta en la barandilla.

-Si no te gustan esos tipos es todo lo que necesito saber, puedes salir, venderme bien un amigo en estos momentos.

-No puedo, si lo hago se enfadarán conmigo.

No pude evitar emitir un gemido y agachar las orejas ante su respuesta, aunque la persona que estaba detrás de la voz sonó triste, dijo que tenía muchas ganas de salir.

-¿Por qué te persiguen? -Preguntó con curiosidad la voz

-Quieren el diario de mi padre ... Y a mí-No pude evitar entristecerme con la última parte.

-¿Por qué tienen interés en ti?

-Por lo que soy, digamos que soy único en mi especie-Dije emitiendo una pequeña risita tonta.

-¿Por qué, que tienes de especial?

-Soy un híbrido entre un ángel y un demonio.

No tengo que decir, no, no tengo que responder.

-Eso es muy fascinante -Exclamó la voz para mis sorpresas.

-No tiene nada de fascinante, todo el mundo quiere cazarme.

Susurre la ultima parte, un poco más para mí, que para mi mejor amigo. Volví a la mirada en el diario de mi padre y volvimos a mirar los bocetos de las criaturas, en una de las páginas.

-¿"Titanes"?

-¿No sabes lo que hijo? - Preguntó la voz un poco sorprendido.

-Tengo una idea, son un tipo de demonio de estilo monstruoso, se guardan en amuletos y solo pueden ser llamados por la persona que han sido elegidos, negar con la cabeza, pero se supone que no existe.

-También se supone que tú no debes existir.

-Gracias por recordarme que soy un error biológico.

Dije realmente molesto, que no debería existir, y aunque la gente me conoce lo que funciona y lo que indica su mirada, no me gusta que lo digan en voz alta.

-Bueno, no todos los errores hijo…. ¡Cuidado!

Gracias a que uno de los rayos hizo un reloj en mi cabeza justo, mi soltara, un pequeño grito y una agachara para evitar que me golpearan los fragmentos. Mire hacia abajo soltando un pequeño "oh no" en el proceso, los hombres me han encontrado, han encontrado un rayo blanco en mi dirección, me ha dicho que me gusta. cuando lleguen a la final, durante unos instantes volé una larga distancia, pero no lo suficientemente larga para que extiendan mis alas para el planear, para que no tengamos que ir al tejado, ni a la vuelta, ni a los hombres.

Volví a saltar con la esperanza de alcanzar el siguiente tejado, pero por desgracia calcule mal al planear y choque contra la fachada de una casa en el momento de aterrizar en el tejado. El impacto me dejo un poco desconcertado y dolorido, antes de caerme, un poquito un poco pero esta vez hacia el suelo, dudo poder alcanzar el tejado, aterrizar en un puente cercano a la Basílica.

-¡Mocoso, dama el libro! -Gritó una mujer con la piel roja y con escamas, que bloquea uno de los extremos del puente.

Intenté huir por el otro extremo, que para mi sorpresa y desgracia, que también fue bloqueado por la piel escamosa, pero el color verde, el otro lado y el otro sin saber qué hacer, el hombre salta y aterriza en mi lado , me golpeó con mucha fuerza en el estómago con su puño y me arqueara de dolor y soltara el diario de mi padre, el diario voló hasta caer al agua.

Cuando termine de procesar lo que había pasado me descompuse.

-¡El diario de mi padre!

Gritante mientras peleaba con el hombre para alcanzar el diario, el hombre me dijo y me dijo "que me olvidé de él" y "que fuera con ellos", al principio de la clase de demonio era, era un demonio de tipo animal, pero Por desgracia era una serpiente, fuerte y peligroso.

Su compañera se regodeaba por mi captura, deja que la rabia se apoderara de mi cuerpo, fue enviado por rayos azules, mis bigotes y mis colas emitían chispas. El hombre que me agarraba el dolor cuando mi energía le tocó, soltándome y haciéndome caer al canal.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

La mujer de la piel se asomó por el puente buscando el chico que acabó de caer al canal, mientras que su compañero se levantó torpemente está intentando recuperar la descarga eléctrica que acabó de recibir.

-Ha desaparecido, ¿ahora qué hacemos? - Comentó la mujer

-Reportemosss a Defoe- Contestó el hombre siseando con su lengua de serpiente.

En una zona apartada en el lado opuesto a la ciudad, se reunieron en un grupo numeroso de agentes, todos con el mismo atuendo que las personas que perseguían un Lok, en el medio del grupo se encontraron dos hombres con ropas diferentes. El primero era flaco y larguirucho, un traje de color marrón y una chaqueta de color verde oscuro, acompañado de una camisa de color rojo, y también unas gafas circulares con los cristales amarillos. El segundo hombre era rubio, con los ojos azules, alto y fornido, su atuendo era un poco peculiar, llevaba ropas de guerra.

-Ah, las vías fluviales de Venencia, ¿no son impresionantes, Grier? -Dijo con un tono autoritario como líder-Y, sin embargo, mi viejo enemigo, Dante Vale, se ha establecido aquí. ¿Una vez que terminemos esta misión?

-Señor, sí señor, si esas son sus órdenes, considérelolo hecho.

Respondió el segundo hombre, Grier, complaciendo los deseos de su superior, antes de la respuesta, el hombre, sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras giraba hacia su subordinado.

-Perfecto, creo que lo harás bastante bien en la Organización

Comentó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Varios agentes llegaron corriendo la atención de los presentes.

\- Defoe, señor-Hablo uno de los recién llegados dirigiéndose al hombre flacucho- El crío salto a uno de los canales.

-¿Y?

Recién llegado a la pregunta, a la vez que le contesté.

-Lo perdimos.

El hombre tiene miedo de contestar con la razón, Defoe se enfadó y lo mostró violentamente, por suerte, también fue rápido.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que los agentes de élite de la organización no puedan capturar a un mocoso ?!

-Pedimos perdón señor, no volverá a suceder.

Todos los agentes estaban asustados, todos menos Grier, quien se mantenía serio e inexpresivo.

-Tienes razón, no volverá a ocurrir. No quiero más fallos. Les autorizó a usar sus titanes.

La mujer con piel rojiza y escamosa mostró la preocupación que ella y sus compañeros tenían.

-Pero señor, ¿y los testigos?

-Nos ocuparán por la limpieza más tarde, ahora… ..¡encontrar a ese niño!

-Señor-El primer portavoz volvió a tomar su papel-hay otra cosa. Una chica estaba con él, mostró resistencia.

Dejó sonrió y hablo como si fuera obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Enserio ?, interrogarla, puede ser útil.

Grier se aseguró que todos los agentes cumplieran las órdenes de su superior.

Tercera persona final.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

POV de Lok.

Conseguí salir del canal, un poco lejos de donde había caído, por suerte había encontrado el diario de mi padre. Me siento en el borde del canal con mucho esfuerzo, no es fácil mover 7 colas de pelo mojado, y su peso aumenta de tal manera que no puedo ni levantar.

Abrí el diario con horror, el diario estaba arruinado, el diario que había cuidado desde el día que mi padre desapareció, hace diez años, lo que había protegido los niños del orfanato, y la casa de acogida, diez años en los que lo Había protegido a pesar de no entender el contenido. Y, ahora, cuando por fin había alguien que podía decirme lo que significaba, lo que había arruinado en menos de media hora. Las páginas eran ilegibles y los dibujos habían desaparecido.

-No es posible, todo lo que escribió mi papa ...

Aguantando las ganas de llorar producidas por la rabia, me puse a cuatro patas y me sacudí como el animal que soy, al mismo tiempo el pelo de mis orejas y colas está duplicando su volumen. No pude evitar emitir un gemido por mi nuevo aspecto: sucio, mojado, magullado, cansado y despeinado, dándome el conjunto un aspecto horrible.

Me levante con el diario de mi padre, ahora destrozado, y me puse a caminar sin saber muy bien a dónde. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Sophie me dijo que este aspecto es horrible y entendible porque necesito un secador y un cepillo.

Me metí en un callejón aún metido en mis pensamientos. "El diario de mi padre estaba completamente arruinado, también tenía que encontrar un tal Dante Vale, ¿quién demonios es ese? ¿Cómo y qué se supone qué voy a encontrar ?, y por si fuera poco, no sé nada de Sophie , solo espero que este bien ".

-Hagamos esto agradable muchacho. Se acabó.

Me di la vuelta un poco sobre el agua salada, la mujer de la piel y la roja que el estado de mi vida. Como me acercaba, también me enfadé cuando vi una persona de los responsables de haber destrozado el diario de mi padre sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Por fin no puedo encontrar mi padre después de diez años, ¡y la arruinasteis!

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció y soltó un pequeño gruñido, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un colgante con forma de escarabajo con una joya roja en el medio.

-¡Gorra roja!

Gritó la mujer haciendo que el amuleto emitiera una luz roja durante unos segundos y luego apareció un monstruo. Lo reconocí del diario de mi padre, por lo que supe que era un titán. Era un poco humanoide, su piel era verdosa y poseía largos cabellos blancos, además tenía una banda en los ojos, vestía una especie de túnica y en un lugar de dedos tenía largas garras muy afiladas.

Cuando vi las grandes garras, todos mis instintos, me he dado el mismo paso, y un pequeño gemido obedecí a mis instintos. El título me persiguió obedeciendo a las órdenes de su dueña.

Mientras tanto, estoy tratando de encontrar alguien que me pueda ayudar o encontrar una manera de encontrar un tal Dante Vale, me tropecé y casi me caigo, sin embargo, me gustaría que las mejores personas me ayuden a descubrir la cara y el clavado en la pared, si no me hubiera tropezado se habrían clavado en mi.

Sigo tiene la intención de mantenerlo delante del título, cuando la otra persona no tiene nada que ver con mi mejilla derecha, me pasó las llamas de los dedos sin dejar de correr, cuando se retiró la mano mis deseos están manchados de sangre, el Redcap debió de arañarme la cara cuando me tropecé.

Dobló otra esquina y veo un hombre en una navegación navegando por el canal que tenía en frente, sin pensármelo dos veces salte hacia el bote. El gondolero me miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando me vi cayendo en su dirección. La góndola se balancea bruscamente cuando se aterriza en él, me mantuve en la góndola durante unos segundos y luego salte hacia la otra orilla. Cuando salgas, el dinero se balancea bruscamente que el pobre hombre se llama al canal.

-¡Lo siento!

Le dije por encima de mi hombro y salí a la carrera de nuevo. Al cabo de unos segundos me encontré con otro titán, este también salía en el diario de mi padre. Era una mezcla entre araña y mariquita, tenía cuatro miembros largos y un cuello muy fino, además de una vez que la cabeza tenía un gigantesco ojo rojo con el que me miraba profundamente.

En un intento desesperado por tener esa cosa, saque mis garras y trepe por la fachada del edificio que tenía al lado hasta un balcón del segundo piso. El hombre serpiente de la nada y aterrizó detrás de mí. El hombre se estiró en la mano y en la mano.

No tuve tiempo para recuperarme y enviarme un mensaje en mi brazo, cuando tenía el manga rasgada.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo!

En ese momento, recordé que tenías que buscar a Dante Vale, a lo largo de los caminos, a lo largo de la vida. una cabina telefónica.

-¡Hey !, ¡la guía telefónica!

Cogí la guía y la sección "V" mientras murmuraba "Vale" una y otra ves. Por desgracia mis perseguidores me alcanzaron, por lo que no tuve otra opción que organizar todo el capítulo y seguir buscando mientras corría, cosa que no era nada fácil.

-¡Mindrone!

O gritar a uno de mis perseguidores y el título de un solo ojo emitir un zumbido y luego disparar un rayo rojo hacia la cabina telefónica haciéndola estallar. La hora en que me encontré me arrojó al suelo a varios metros de distancia de donde estaba, me levante sobre mis rodillas un poco tembloroso, me sorprendió tener fuerzas para volver a levantarme. Levante la mirada y la obtención a través del humo la figura de mis perseguidores con sus titanes.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Me refiero a los edificios cuando se produce una explosión, se aterriza sobre un tejado y se combinan las llamas y el humo que se emite que se explotó, no se muy bien, pero creo que Lok tiene algo que ver con esa explosión. Solo espero que este bien.

Escuche un zumbido de un insecto a mi espalda, mi vuelta a mi mente y mi mente a mi lado, los ojos durante un segundo, me preparé para atacarlos cuando los agentes de la organización, una mujer rubia con el pelo corto y en Punta y una mujer morena con el pelo largo.

-Te encontré. Vas a tener que venir con nosotros, tenis unas preguntas.

Dijo la mujer rubia con un tono de satisfacción en su voz que me irrito. No me moví, me limité a mirarlas con desprecio.

-No tengo intención de ir con vosotras a ninguna parte.

-¡No era una petición! ¡Raypulse!

Grito la mujer rubia y un rayo de luz ardiente salió de su mano y golpeó las tejas que tenía en frente de mi. Yo mantuve mi posición.

-Mi nombre es Sophie Casterwill, y, por cierto ...

Santiago, mi guardaespaldas, vestimenta de atuendo de artes marciales y el pelo recogido en una trenza.

-No estoy sola.

El agente rubio cuando vio a Santiago.

-Parece que me toca divertirme un rato.

Salte sobre los dos agentes que están teniendo impulso con mis alas. Mientras estaba en el aire mi amor con una luz blanca azulada que cegó a las dos mujeres.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe y Grier caminaron tranquilamente por una de las calles, el segundo unos cuantos pasos por detrás de su jefe.

-Ordena al equipo que informe, Grier.

Ordenó Defoe, a lo que Grier asintió.

-Por supuesto señor, de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, le puse manos y manos a su lado, mientras que el contacto con el equipo fue el gondolero pobre que Lok había tirado en su medio de comunicación, se acercó a ello muy alterado y asustado.

-Por favor, ayúdenme, hay gente con poderes extraños y monstruos.

-¿Enserio? -Preguntó Defoe falsamente

-Estaban persiguiendo a un muchacho

-¿Por dónde se han ido ido?

Está vez Defoe si estaba interesado, no quería que su opinión se volviera a escapar. El gondolero le indicó por donde Lok se había marchado.

-Gracias-Defoe se acercó al hombre y puso la mano en el estomago.-Touchram

Una luz verde salió de la mano de Defoe y el golpe.

-Mente simple -Los ojos de luz brillaron de color rojo- Ahora te olvidarás de todos los monstruos que has visto.

Tras decir que el gondolero quedó inconsciente, Defoe se refiere y fija su mirada en la dirección que el gondolero le había indicado.

-Parece que los muchachos se han descuidado un poco.

-Defoe, señor-Grier se acercó a su superior-Nuestros hombres han acorralado al chico

-¿Dónde están?

Preguntó Defoe con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

Correr por las calles lo más rápido que me permitiera mis piernas, me gustara y me gustara, además, me encontré con usted.

-¡Oh vamos!

No pude evitar el tiempo cuando una nueva esquina y un Redcap esperándome con su boca llena de dientes afilados.

-¿Dónde está?

Aún buscaba el nombre de Dante Vale en las páginas de la guía telefónica que había arreglado. Los pasos que vengan en mi dirección por lo que levanta la vista y ve a un "dueño" acercarse hacia mi.

Con los ojos muy abiertos intente una manera de escapar, pero me habían rodeado. Empecé a retroceder metiéndome en una propiedad privada, mis orejas se agacharon cuando vi a mis cazadores acercando a mi con sonrisas de satisfacción.

-Ríndete.

Me dijo un vampiro rubio, estiré la mano en mi dirección y salió un rayo blanco que me golpeó derribándome, quedé inmóvil en el suelo, todavía no estaba muy cansado y débil.

POV de Lok final


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Las chispas que emite Lok son de electricidad y color azul.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

POV de Dante

Estaba a unas calles de distancia de mi casa, cargaba con las bolsas de la compra. Oí una explosión y acelere el paso.

-Parece que alguien está siendo descuidado

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Aún estaba en el suelo, me apoyé sobre las rodillas y las manos, el suelo a mi alrededor estaba lleno de quemaduras. Estaba jadeando en un intento desesperado de respirar. Los hombres me rodearon, estaba atrapado, no había escapatoria. Mis bigotes empezaron a emitir cinceles que no me molían en ocultar, me asusté y acorralaron, mis instintos me decían que atacar, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo y ser peligroso para todos.

Uno de los hombres estaba en contacto con su jefe.

-¿Tienes ese objetivo?

-Afirmativo, está rodeado, no puede escapar.

-Perfecto, finaliza la captura.

-Si señor

Tras decir eso, el hombre sacó una pistola azul y me apunto, yo no sé nada, no quiero ni pensar lo que me iba a pasar.

-¿Disculpen?

Cuando la persona transmitió la atención de todo el mundo, la voz de un hombre que estaba parado en la entrada, en ambos brazos cargaba con bolsas de papel llenas de comida que me impedían verle la cara. El hombre hizo un paso entre mis capítulos, llevaba una gabardina amarillenta, un jersey negro, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos de color marrón.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Una pequeña ayuda? Estoy cargando con las compras, ¿alguien puede abrir la puerta?

Quedé en shock viendo lo tranquilo que ya estaba, uno de los hombres que fue atacado al recién llegado con un rayo verde gelatinoso, para la sorpresa de todos el rayo fue bloqueado por una especie de escudo rojizo.

Todas las miradas de avanzar, cuando llegó a mi altura, me miré, la cara. Tenía el pelo rojizo, tenía una perilla también rojiza y sus ojos. Me miró con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-He estado mejor, créeme.

Lo extraño que he visto de arriba abajo, tardará unos segundos en procesar la información. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente, aunque creo que intenté aguantar la cara ante mi aspecto despeluchado.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan.

Los hombres se miraron un poco sorprendidos y no dieron ningún signo de querer irse.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Mire al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo unos instantes, tenía un aspecto un poco cómico, no tenía una nota que estaba en su lugar, tenía la ropa hecha de girones, estaba pálido y despeinado, y no sólo su pelo rubio, también sus orejas Además de tener un arañazo en la mejilla derecha que aún sangraba. Seguí observando al muchacho, era un demonio de tipo animal, eso fue evidente por las orejas y las colas, zorro, para ser exacto, sin embargo, el par de ala negro no pegaban con un demonio. Mientras observa sus bigotes emitimos chispas eléctricas de color azul, ante eso no debes evitarte.

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan.

Los hombres se miraron un poco sorprendidos y no dieron ningún signo de querer irse. Deje las bolsas en el suelo al lado del chico.

-¿Podrías vigilar esto? Tengo que sacar la basura.

El chico asintió. Me levante y mire a los agentes de la organización. Los agentes se miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-¡Nadie desafía a la organización! ¡Ataquen!

Dos Redcaps se abrieron y se lanzaron contra mi, en este momento mis pies brillaron en rojo anaranjado y salte sobre ellos. El niño emitió un gemido de disgusto que me hizo sonar, aterrizó en el muro que rodea el patio de mi casa. Mis gafas se callaron durante mi pequeño vuelo.

-Te lo anuncio.

Saca un amuleto de unos bolsillos de mi gabardina, era ovalado, con tres puntas sobresaliendo la base y el color gris, en su centro tenía una piedra azul.

-¡Sal a jugar !, ¡Calibam!

En cuanto al nombre de mi titán el collar brillo de azul y Calibam se mostró. Calibam era un guerrero azteca, un vestido con una armadura antigua, unos largos cabellos blancos y ojos de fuego azul, en su mano sostenía una espada curvada.

Calibam aterrizó a mi lado. El líder de los agentes no ha sido muy contento, aunque ninguno lo estaba.

-¡Atrápenlo!

La orden de los dos Redcap se lanzaron contra mi y mi titán. Fruncí el ceño y salte al suelo.

-Ve

Solo tuve que decir eso y Calibam cargó contra Redcap, salto con la espada hacia atrás para dar un golpe fatal. Mientras me ocupas de otro, hazlo en el futuro. Calibam aterrizó y golpeó contra su Redcap con la empuñadura de su espada Lo estampo contra la pared, luego intento de cortar mi Redcap con su espada, pero este es el esquivo. Queriendo terminar ya saque otro amuleto.

-Terminemos con esto de una ves.

Tras mis palabras el Redcap se partió por la mitad, se trata de luz y regreso a su amuleto. Me giré para enfrentarme a los agentes.

-Venga, terminemos esto como hombres.

Los agentes se lanzaron contra mi misma manera que los hechos. Tras un rato de esquiva golpes encontré mi oportunidad y lance a un hombre con el pelo largo al suelo con un par de golpes. Una mujer con la piel roja y escamosa comienza a lanzar bolas de magma.

-Te llevaremos a Defoe como un regalo.

Se trata de una actitud defensiva.

-Se acabo la charla. ¡Terminemos de una vez por todas!

El último hombre se lanzó a mi disposición, un arma de fuego, el agarre del brazo, el disco de la basura y el espacio de la basura.

La mujer que se acobardó viéndose sola y se marchó corriendo.

-Déjame adivinar, eres Dante Vale, ¿verdad?

La voz temblorosa del chico me cautivó, pero también fue muy útil para ayudarnos a levantarse cuando uno de los hombres no ha sido leído y ha sido puesto en su título, Mindrone, y le ordenó que nos atacara. En cuanto lo veamos, saque el amuleto que usó anteriormente para cortar al Redcap por la mitad, el amuleto se convierte en una estrella con tres puntas en el costado.

-¡Sinando!

Llama a mi titán, era un halcón con tres juegos, el casco y el collar. Chillo y voló directamente hacia el Mindrone. El texto de los agentes ya recuperados.

Miré al chico, estaba sentado en el suelo, un poco perplejo, alucinado y aliviado, todo al mismo tiempo. Me refiero a él y le ofrecí mi mano, el tomo y le ayude a levantarse.

-¿Qué… Qué es todo esto?

Yo sonreí amablemente y mire alrededor, fijando mi mirada en mis dos titanes.

-Esto, es mi casa. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro?

El niño me miró con desconfianza y retrocedió un poco alejándome de mi, mientras que sus bigotes volvieron a emitir chispas eléctricas.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo, si vamos a tener un descanso y cuidamos las heridas.

El chico dudo pero finalmente aceptó. Las dos caminatas hacia las escaleras que llevan a mi casa, mantén una mano en tu espalda para que sigamos caminando y para no darle una oportunidad.

Entramos en mi casa y le dices donde estaba el baño y donde podíamos encontrar un botiquín dentro de este, el niño se alimentó en la dirección que se había indicado en la letra y sin dejar de mirarme reojo hasta que entro en el baño y cerró la puerta lo que me gusta es la cocina para buscar algo para beber, para nada, para mí, para un vaso de agua fría para él y un vaso de zumo tropical para mí, para mí, para mí también, para mí, para el hambre y el hambre. todo en una bandeja en el salón y lo puse sobre la mesa auxiliar, me siento en uno de los sillones y espere a que el chico saliera.

Cuando el niño salió se colocó detrás del sillón contrario a mi, cerca de la puerta. Se había curado los arañazos del brazo y la mejilla, se había puesto en un pequeño vendedor, se había conformado con la hemorragia y la desinfección. Me miraba con desconfianza, tenía varias teorías con respecto a eso, ahora me quedaba en la verdad.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y descansas un poco?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Tu boca dice una cosa, pero todo tu cuerpo me dice otra vez, ¿por qué tanta cautela?

-No sería el primer vampiro que me ataca y me deja seco.

Esas palabras me confirmaron una de mis 3 teorías.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro?

-¿Eh ...?, Esto ..., le vi los colmillos cuando me pregunto si estaba bien.

Que no dudarás tanto en la respuesta como que pensé que era una mentira, aunque también tenías que estar cansado y desconfiado en mi dirección.

-No te preocupes, no soy un succionador- Anda, siéntate y descansa, bebe un poco y vienes.

El chico finalmente aceptó mi invitación y se envió en el sillón que tenía a mi lado, y bebió agua.

-Ya que tú sabes mi nombre es justo que tuyo el tuyo, ¿no?

-Supongo. Soy Lok Lamber.

-Y .., ¿qué eres?

Mi pregunta lo sorprendió un poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué eres?

-Un-Un híbrido

-Así que ya lo veo, entre un demonio de tipo animal despeluchado y ... ¿Qué más?

El chico me miró fríamente, yo no lo había visto, ni se me había preguntado ni por teléfono ni por teléfono ni por teléfono.

-Dejémoslo estar, ¿vale?

-Si quieres que te ayude necesito saber quién estoy ayudando, no pareces mal chico, además, no te gusta la organización, por lo que estamos en el mismo lado.

-¿Qué es la organización?

-Las personas que se relacionan con la organización, que se dedican a cosas malas, ¿por qué te persiguen?

El chico me miró pero esta vez con miedo.

-No estoy seguro del todo, pero creo que me pregunté por lo que soy y también consulté el diario de mi padre.

-Por lo que eres?

-No te vas a rendir, ¿no?

Son más increíbles que la razón de ser, el suspiro y se cayó en el respaldo del sillón cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Un ángel, soy un híbrido entre un demonio y un ángel.

-Vaya…. Eso es…. Esto,… eres,… yo…

-Tranquilo, suelo dejar sin hablar o desencajar las mandíbulas.

El chico río nerviosamente, yo sonreí tímidamente, no sabía qué decir, nunca me había imaginado esa respuesta. La observación de la vida y la vida en la que se encuentra, no sólo en el cristal, el patrón de los espirales que tenían era hipnótico, además, a pesar del ser de color. de ellas.

-Si no te importa que preguntes, ¿Qué tal si te fuiste volando si tienes alas?

-Tengo una ala rota-Se encogió de hombros-Cosas que pasan.

-Lok, tus padres eran buscadores.

-Los buscadores son las personas que pueden usar los titanes, ¿verdad? -Asentí -No, no se si mis padres lo eran, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi padre desapareció hace 10 años.

-Lo lamento.

-Si…, yo también.

No pude evitar entristecerme, por desgracia, mi segunda teoría se había confirmado. No hay nada mejor que nunca.

-¡Casi me olvido!

La exclamación de Lok me saco de mi mente.

-Alguien me dijo que tú sabrías que es esto, esta estropeado, pero…, no se….

Me refiero a un libro antiguo, y él tenía la razón de ser estropeado. Examiné el diario y deje que Lok explore la habitación, encontré mi placa de detective y jugueteo con ella un poco. No me sorprendió, ya que era brillante.

\- "Detective" -Leyó la placa en voz alta -¿También quiere decir que eres un detective privado?

Me refiero en serio a la mesa.

-Si, pero lo que realmente me interesa son los secretos antiguos, como estos.

Levante el diario, Lok se encogió de hombros y dejó la placa en su sitio.

-Parece que a la Organización también, ¿eh?

Lok me miró buscando la aprobación de haber dicho el nombre correcto, yo asentí y Lok sonrió y ondeó sus colas que muestran el contenido que estaba e intentaba disimular. Incluyendo la cabeza y la mirada en el diario que había sido abierto en la mesa.

-Están buscando este libro, o mejor dicho, lo que queda de él.

Lok emitió un gemido de pena y mira el diario con tristeza.

-Bueno, no va a hacer ningún bien a nadie ahora.

Endurecí la mirada unos segundos y luego la suavice.

-Lok, esto es serio. La organización es un grupo peligroso, con agentes en todos los mundos. Una vez que lo proponen.

Me refiero a la realidad.

-Pero… ¡debe haber una salida!

Lok Grito desesperado y con una mirada suplicante, en ese momento fue mucho mejor por último. Me puse muy serio, no podía llevarme por los sentimientos.

-Hay una, tengo amigos en la Fundación Huntik. Estamos tratando de evitar que la organización obtenga demasiados titanes.

Lok se quedó pensando un rato, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Dante, ¿exactamente qué son los titaneses?

-Los titanes son una especie de demonio espiritual que pueden ser controlados por personas con gran voluntad. Estas personas se llaman los buscadores. Las criaturas mágicas como tú y como te conviertes en un nuevo trabajo. Los poderes de la Fundación Huntik están llenos de buscadores fuertes y pueden protegerte.

-¡No! -Lok gritó en la desesperación -¡No más titanes, ni buscadores! -Su voz temblaba -¡ya hay demasiada gente que me quiere muerto o en una jaula, no es necesario que una organización mundial me persiga también! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado hoy!

El cuerpo de Lok temblaba por la confusión, el miedo y la frustración, iba a reventar en cualquier momento. Lo mire con compasión, intente entender cómo se siente.

-Lok ...

Dije lo más gentil que pude, pero me ignoro.

-¡¿Sabes qué?!, ¡Quédate con ese diario arruinado e inservible, no me importa si fue mi padre !, ¡No quiero volver a ver esos tipos nunca más!

Lok se dio la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

-¡Espera!

Le llamé y poco enfadado, sin saber porque, en el mango de la puerta.

-Me temo que no están fáciles, ya pertenecemos a todo esto.

Lok se volvió hacia mí con los ojos llenos de ira y frustración, sus bigotes y sus colas emitieron chispas azules, que me dieron un escalofrío.

-¿De qué hablas?

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, el pobre no tenía ni la idea de nada, me abofetee mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Lok, las chispas que emites, son pequeñas muestras de tu poder, creo que es la electricidad.

-No tiene sentido ...

-Lok, escúchame, creo que en algún momento sin poder utilizarlos y no usarlos se han acumulado, las chispas son una manera de descargar esa energía que tienes acumulada, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sigue sin tener sentido ...

\- Veras, los poderes despiertan por contacto con su fuente de procedencia o por una gran fuerza de voluntad, y….

-No me refiero a eso, a las chispas, que se emitió desde que era un bebé.

Miré a Lok aún más asombrado. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué debo saber? ¿Qué debo hacer? Su condición cambia, no se puede aplicar las mismas condiciones que el resto de buscadores.

-Interesante…, desde el nacimiento.

-Te dije que había sido una persona muy interesante.

Lok se sorprendió al oír hablar a Cherit. Cherit apareció volando y se puso al lado de Lok. ¿Qué es un título pequeño, parecido a una gárgola, alas de murciélago en su espalda, colmillos pequeños, orejas largas, ojos amarillos, cola parecida y león, garras pequeñas en sus manos y pie y pelo corto blanco? cuerpo

-Cherti, fue un Lok a quien conocisteis en la Basílica, a la que no tenías que ir?

Cherit asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

-Y a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo como yo, nunca había conocido a nadie tan fascinante.

-¡Eres tú!

Exclamó Lok, después de compartir una sonrisa, Cherit siguió explicando.

-Veras, mi niño, el vínculo entre buscador y titulado otorga habilidades especiales.

Dejé a Cher que siguiera explicando el tema de las cosas básicas, mientras que usted presenta la ventana mirando al patio.

-Lok, olvídate de Cherit un momento y mira esto.

-¿Y ahora que?

Lok obedeció a mi petición y se colocó a mi lado. Cuando mires al patio, me quedé boquiabierto, el patio delantero de mi casa estaba lleno de agentes, al frente de todos los que se encuentran un Defoe y Grier.

-Parece que alguien acaba de elevar las apuestas.

Me refiero a unos ojos, a los niños, a los niños, a los niños, a los niños ya los niños. Durante unos segundos conseguí lo que pretendías, pero te dije más de la cuenta.

-¡Vaya Lok !, Parece que tienen muchas ganas de atraparte.

Lógicamente emití un gemido de miedo y molestia, yo también el fulminante con una mirada que se encogiera de hombros y sonrió tontamente, pero siguió metiendo la pata.

-Estamos atrapados

-Ehh .., ¿he mencionado que tengo final de historia mañana?

POV de Dante final


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tercera persona

En el patio Defoe miraba a la ventana, viendo a su rival mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-El niño, el diario y el odiado Dante Vale. ¡Los cogeremos a todos de una sola ves!

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, miraba a los agentes de la organización por la venta, un poco escondido para que no me vieran. Los recuerdos de cuando fui atacado por uno me llenan la cabeza y me hacen estar nervioso. Me dijo que no era un "succionador", y aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea de que eso, me hizo sentir menos asustado.

Mire a Dante, estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando el diario de mi padre con una tranquilidad que me ponía nervioso. Se levanto y se acercó a una mesa, donde se abre un teléfono antiguo, se marcó una secuencia con los números, el teléfono se abrió y se compartió un secreto secreto, en el cual Dante sacó un amuleto con forma de escudo, era de color gris y tenía Una piedra azul en el centro.

-Lok, no te preocupes, mis amigos de la fundación Huntik se aseguraron de que la casa fuera segura. A nuestros enemigos no les será fácil entrar.

Dante contempló el amuleto, yo me acerqué a Cherit, que, después de una bronca de Dante, controlaba más lo que dice.

-Así es Lok, estamos a salvo aquí dentro.

Yo no estaba muy convencido, no tenía nada que ver con un vampiro sino con una salvedad de la Organización, y fuera un blanco fácil para la Organización pero una salva del vampiro. Por ahora me conformo con el vampiro. Volví a mirar el cielo por la venta desde la distancia, no debemos evitar preocuparnos por Sophie, las últimas ves que vi la tirada con dos agentes, solo espero que este bien. Este pensamiento me frustro más, me acerqué a Dante.

-¿Y esto es todo? ¿Nos quedamos escondidos hasta que se aburran y se vayan?

Dante me miró con una tranquila que me irritó mucho, que no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de gentes de la Organización que estaba en su patio delantero, y que no había tenido en cuenta, me dio ganas de quitarle la tranquilidad a tortas

-No. Lok, ¿Te acuerdas de esto? -Dante levanto el diario de mi padre-Tenemos un misterio que resolver.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

En el patio Defoe y Grier suben las escaleras hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Dante.

-Toma la mitad de los hombres y atrapa al cachorro y consigue el diario. Dante Vale es todo mío.

Grier frunció el ceño, las órdenes de Defoe eran distintas a las órdenes de los altos mandos de la Organización.

-Nuestras órdenes son solo obtener el diario y al cachorro, señor.

Defoe se giró y miro a Grier, su subordinado, con una mueca de desaprobación.

-¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Las únicas funciones que debes obedecer son las mías!

Gruño Defoe con una mirada de loco.

-Si señor.

Tercera persona final.

* * *

POV de Lok

Dante nos guiaba a Cherit ya mí por la casa, entramos en una habitación muy bien decorada. Cherit se adelantó y entro por la puerta.

-Dante, vamos a usar la salida del techo?

Una imagen impresa de una ciudad griega.

-¿El techo ?, ¿qué pasa si nos ven?

-Tendremos cuidado, pero ..- Dante metió la mano en el bolsillo donde guarda los amuletos- en el caso de que las cosas se compliquen, aquí, diez esto.

Dante saco el amuleto que había cogido el compartimento secreto y lo colocó en mi mano extendida, el amuleto brilló con una luz blanca cegadora que envolvió mi mano, también una serie de imágenes que no entendí.

Un titán, una cueva, el titán luchando contra un Redcap, el titán y yo, uno al lado del otro en un desierto, yo pronuncian el nombre de un titán…, y unas cuantas visiones más.

Cuando las imágenes pasaron a Dante con los ojos muy abiertos, el brillo de su intensidad, luego disminuyó y desapareció.

-¡Funcionó !, él es un buscador de manera natural, como te había dicho.

Cherit estaba muy contento y emocionado. Yo quiero a ambos, los dos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿De qué hablas ?, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

Quería saber que había pasado, qué había sido esas visiones y la luz que emitió el amuleto. Dante sonrio.

-Ahora estarás más seguro. Los detalles tendrán que esperar.

-Venga

Me di cuenta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su pequeña cara, me levanto el pulgar y luego se fue con Dante, me encogí de los hombros y el futuro en el silencio.

Llegamos al techo y nos agachamos para evitar que nos vieran. Miramos por encima de la barandilla del balcón, los agentes estaban reunidos en el patio.

-Mirad allí.

¿Quiénes somos? ¿Por qué no? El primero era, moreno y flaco, se ve que estaba enfadado, el segundo era rubio y fornido. Yo sonreí

-Para cuando se den cuenta de que no estamos nos habremos ido hace mucho.

Gire la cabeza para mirar a Dante, una gran sorpresa cuando se ve la tarta, sobre la barandilla. Entre en pánico cuando salimos al tejado de tejas haciendo que sonaran, y comenzó a llamar la atención de los agentes del patio.

-La casa que está mirando es bonita, ¿aficionados al sector inmobiliario?

Dante estaba provocando a los agentes, el hombre moreno nos gruñía, posó su mirada en mí haciéndome encogerme y gemir de miedo. Dante comenzó a caminar por un lado al otro, aún burlándose de ello.

-Y yo que pensé que eran coleccionistas de libros.- Dante saco el diario de mi padre y se mostró a los agentes- Si lo quieren, vengan a buscarlo. Pero en el pasado, coleccionar agentes de la Organización es mi hobby.

Guardo el diario y retrocedió un poco, me puse de pie, y que Dante había desvelado nuestro escondite no tenía que preocuparme por seguir oculto. Corrí por el balcón hasta acercarme a Dante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Burlarme de ellos y llevarlos lejos de aquí.

-¡Pero pensé que tu casa era indestructible!

-Tal vez, pero las de mis vecinos no.

Tuve que admitir que era una buena observación, sin embargo, no me gustó la idea de arriesgar mi vida. El hombre flaco se enfadó mucho y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-¿A que están esperando cretinos? ¡Vayan a por ellos!

Los agentes les obedecieron y gritaron "hiperstride" saltaron hacia nosotros.

-Bien, unos pasos más… Aja.

Tras susurrar eso, Dante se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia mi, me atrevo con el cuello de la camisa y me arrastro detrás de él. Proteste, pero dante me ignoro. Cherit nos siguió de cerca.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Demostréme de mi casi metiéndome debajo de su brazo, levantándome del suelo. Los agentes alcanzaron el tejado antes de que nosotros alcanzáramos la final. Observe como pasaban a nuestro lado, el terror me llena, y para empeorar las cosas al acercarnos al final del tejado y al hecho de que Dante cargará conmigo la impedancia planear.

Dante salto con mucha confianza, cerré los ojos no queriendo ver qué iba a pasar. Al cabo de un rato note que me dejaban en el suelo y abrí los ojos, nos encontramos en una calle cerca de un canal, Dante miraba hacia atrás y Cherit volaba a mi lado.

-¿Te quedan fuerzas ?, Lok.

-Algunas.

-Bien, porque toca correr.

Diciendo esto Dante mi voz y el tiro de mi dirección.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Volaba por encima de los tejados en busca de Lok, me preguntaba si estaba bien y en lo más importante de mi corazón, tenía la esperanza de que Lok hubiera llegado a Dante Vale. El chillido de un Redcap saco de mis pensamientos. Me dirijo a la fuente de procedencia del sonido, para mi sorpresa y mi alivio vi a Lok ahora acompañado de, ¡nada menos que Dante Vale !, joven, de veinti tantos, cabello rojizo y ojos de color ámbar, si, tiene que ser el

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok y yo has llegado hasta la final de un puente y nos hemos dicho para recuperar el aliento, más bien Lok, no tenía fuerzas y se empezó a notar, no fue un poco pálido y me costó correr, fue apoyado en sus rodillas y jadeaba bastante. En el otro extremo del puente había dos Redcaps.

-¡Siguen viniendo!

-Solo dos de ellos está vez.

En ese momento aparecieron dos agentes en el otro extremo del puente y nos atacaron con un rayo azul y uno blanco. Esquema de los ataques con el movimiento, pero sin embargo, en el suelo. Mire con la preocupación, durante unos instantes, sin embargo, no se levanto apoyándose en sus manos y en sus rodillas. Le dije a Cherit que ayudó a Lok, mientras me ocupaba de los agentes y sus titanes.

Saque un amuleto idéntico al que le di a a Lok.

-Despierta Freelancer

El amuleto brillo y mi titán salió. Freelancer era una especie de armadura estilo francés de color azul, con fuego azul en vez de ojos, su mano y su brazo de mano eran bastante grandes para controlar una enorme lanza, su brazo y la mano de su mano. . Ambos corrimos al mismo tiempo por el puente para enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos. Unos de los agentes nos han disparado con el rayo azul, rápidamente me han colgado detrás del escudo de Freelancer, luego continuamos. Rodé por el suelo evitando otro ataque y subiendo una voltereta, golpeando uno de mis enemigos en el proceso.

Mientras peleaba o la invocación de un titán, Sabriel. Una niña y el recién nacido se han convertido en uno de los tejados, en el título de la mujer, tiene largos cabellos rosas, una ligera luz que incluye una vista que oculta parte de su rostro, y una espada dorada.

Ambos se unieron a la batalla y juntos se derrotaron en un Redcap en poco tiempo. Un hombre, que no vi de donde salió, eliminó al otro agente. El último Redcap fue eliminado con facilidad por Freelance.

Vi a Lok levantarse con dificultad, pero gracias a la ayuda de Cher pronto estaba en pie, se tambaleaba un poco y usamos la barandilla del puente para apoyarse. La chica se giró al hombre que acabó de llegar y le hablo con autoridad.

-Gracias Santiago, eso será todo.

-Si mi Lady.

Santiago de inclinó y con eso dio un salto y desapareció en una mancha gris. Lok había llegado hasta donde está la chica.

-¡Sophie!

Llama Lok, la chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió aliviada, mientras me dedicaste a observar nuestros alrededores por si había más agentes ocultos. Llame a un Freelancer a su amuleto y me acerqué a los dos. Sophie se quedó un poco sorprendida, luego se cubrió su boca con una mano y se dio la vuelta mientras se reía.

-¡Dios, Lok !, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La alegría de Lok de ver a Sophie se había esfumado tan rápido como había venido, emitido un gemido de tristeza ante su risa que su intente intente ocultar, muy mal por cierto.

-Me caí al canal.

-Ahora entiendo porque necesitas un cepillo.

Consignió decir Sophie entre risas, Lok suspiró y cambio de tema.

-¿También eres una buscadora?

-Si, crecí en este mundo. Mi destino como Casterwill es ser un buscador poderoso. Algunos conjuros y titanes solo pueden ser manejados por mi familia, por lo que tengo un deber y debo cumplirlo.

Lok inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, de la misma manera que lo que tiene un cachorro de perro cuando se entiende algo, esa visión me hizo sonar unos instantes, luego me puse serio.

-Buen trabajo, con movimientos como esos días serás un buscador de élite.

-Bueno .., él está entrenando desde que aprendí a volar ... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que algún día?

Lok se rió un poco y yo ignora a la niña. Me centré en Lok, no estaba bien, la fatiga y el cansancio estaba trabajando juntos para llevarlo a cabo.

-Lok, ¿está chica es amiga tuya? -Lok asintió.

-Soy Sophie Casterwill. Es un placer conocerte, dante vale.

-Casterwill ...

Susurre el apellido de la chica, me dediqué a observarla un poco, tenía el pelo medio anaranjado, llevaba una blusa rosa con calentadores en los brazos y una falda rosa un juego, tenía un par de alas blancas, eran más pequeñas que las de Sin embargo, en la comparación con el resto de ángeles eran increíbles. Lok me saco de mis pensamientos, que tenía esa habilidad.

-Sophie, ¿pensé que ya conocías a Dante?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Dante es el buscador número uno de la fundación Huntik. Es famoso

-¡Celebridad!

Yo rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Lok.

-Muy divertido. Deberíamos ponernos a cubierto. Sophie, ¿sabes de un lugar al que puedas ir?

-Si, sé exactamente el lugar. Sígueme.

POV de Dante final


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Pov de Dante

Los cuatro nos pusimos en camino guiados por Sophie. Vea la imagen en el hombro de Lok y rodeo su espada con su cola.

Tras un pequeño paseo llega a una enorme mansión antigua junto a un canal.

-¿Vives aquí?

Preguntó Lok muy asombrado. Sophie sonrió tímidamente mientras abría las puertas, entramos en una sala pintada con ángeles.

-Soy la heredera de la fortuna Casterwill. Por lo tanto, se espera que cumpla con los mismos. Una casa compartida donde los únicos lugares en los que puedo estar en el dormitorio y la ducha-Sophie sonríe burlonamente y miro a Lok, quien sonrío tímidamente- es de corta expectativa.

Lok puso los ojos en blanco, me acerqué a su lado y el susurré al oído.

-¿La ducha?

Lok se encogió de hombros, sonreí y negó con la cabeza. Un hombre mayor, con el pelo gris, un bigote de lápiz y un vestido con traje se acercó a nosotros y nos tendió un brazo para guiarnos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y luego hacia Lok, ambos respondimos con el mismo gesto. Creo que el pobre hombre se queda sin hablar, por supuesto, por supuesto.

-Este es mi asistente, LeBlanche, se mostrará el salón de té.

Caminamos detrás de LeBlanche, mire a my around buscando las salidas posibles por si emboscaban.

Una vez en el salón de té, Sophie y LeBlanche se marcharon, Lok estaba acurrucado en un sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados, Cherit volaba por toda la habitación admirando todos los cuadros. Mis ojos se posaron en Lok.

-Lok, ¿ha pensado en lo que te dije?

-No voy a correr y esconderme. Si este es mi mundo ahora, tendré que vivir en el. Además, no tengo otra opción, ¿no? - Lok abrió los ojos y me miró -Dante, por favor enséñame.

Quédate ante tu petición, no me gustó la idea de hacerme cargo de nadie, y menos de un cachorro como Lok, pero tan poco puedo decirte que no hay una excusa, además de tu vida corría peligro y dudo que acepte que la fundación le proteja, o que la fundación se encarga de él como ser. Cherit se unió a nosotros muy entusiasmado.

-¡Es una gran idea !, ¿qué dices tu, Dante?

-Tal vez de esta manera pueda averiguar qué pasó con mi padre.

Eso último me remató, todo lo que Lok había tenido había sido a su padre y cuando desapareció, su diario, que la organización había destruido hoy. Todo lo que me quedaba era la esperanza, y me tocaba a mí destruírsela. Me levante y me dirijo a la salida.

-Lo siento, pero soy un cazador de tesoros profesionales y un detective privado, y no soy barato. Y alguien como tú, no puede pagarme.

Mientras salía por la puerta un brazo me corto el paso. Los ojos de Sophie brillan de alegría y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Pero yo puedo

-¿Tienes trabajo para mí?

-Descubre lo que pasó el padre de Lok, el buscador Eathon Lambert, y enséñanos a ser mejores buscadores, además de ayudar a Lok a desarrollar sus poderes.

Mierda, me quedé atrapado y los ojitos suplicantes de Lok no me ayudaban, ni me encontré en la salida ni en la niñera ni en el par de niños.

-Así que no es fácil.

-Doblaré lo que la Fundación te pague.

-¿Gastos incluidos?

-Gastos incluidos.

La oferta era irritable, por lo que me ha ocurrido otra salida. Una cruel

-Tu guardaespaldas y tu asistente te permite relacionarte con alguien como Lok ...

Nada más terminar la frase me arrepentí, los ojos de Sophie se abrieron muchísimo, pude ver de reojo a Cherit con la boca abierta de incredulidad y la mirada herida de Lok, me sorprendió que no gimiera, cosa que ha tenido que hacer desde que lo conocí.

-Eso es cosa mía.

-No quería decir, lo que he dicho-Mire a Lok, me miraba con mucho tiempo y odio-Lo que quería decir es que te permites estar con un tipo de animal que no está domesticado.

Creo que empeñé las cosas, hubo un silencio horrible. Mire a Sophie, quien miraba a Lok con los ojos aún más abiertos, Cherit miró a Lok con pena y él, se quedó perplejo.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

La voz de Lok era apenas un susurro.

-¡¿No estás domesticado?! - El grito de Sophie destrozo aún más en Lok- ¡Pero, ¿Cómo?

Lok apartó la mirada. Tras un rato de silencio.

-Yo voy a casa.

-Lok, espera-Le llamó Sophie.

-Os agradecería que no dijerais nada, si lo averiguan en el instituto me expulsaran.

-Lok, yo .., lo siento, no quería decirlo para hacerte daño.

-Tranquilo -Lok me miro fríamente -No esperaba menos de un vampiro.

Diciendo esto Lok se marchó. Sophie se quedó mirando cómo iba a ser una expresión de tristeza.

-Fuera, Señor Vale, váyase de mi casa, ¡ahora!

Con las palabras de Sophie me marché seguido de Cherit. Cherit tenía la cabeza gacha y no decía nada.

-Cherencia ...

Silencio

-Cherencia, háblame.

-Ha sido realmente cruel.

-No tenía otra opción ...

-¿Y hacerte tanto daño como se ve y se expone a la organización es una buena opción?

-No, pero ...

-Pero nada-Cherit voló de mi hombro y se pondrá delante de mí cara con las manos en las caderas- Este es el caso de la vida y te llego, el gran Dante Vale, el famoso buscador de élite, el número uno de la fundación huntik, y en resumen le dice que no le va a enseñar porqué no quiere relacionarse con un cachorro de híbrido teóricamente inexistente.

-No me apetecía hacer un canguro de un cachorro salvaje, que un mar un hibrido meda igual.

Cherit me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Cherit sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Enséñales, a ambos.

Rindiéndome ante Cherit di media vuelta y volví a la casa de Sophie, llame a timbre y LeBlanche me abrió la puerta.

-¿Podría decirle a Sophie que salga ?, por favor.

LeBlanche, muy amablemente, hizo lo que le pedí y convenció a Sophie para que saliera a verme.

-¿Qué?

-Eh, acepto tu propuesta-Sophie se sorprendió un poco.

-Ya no hay oferta-Sophie está dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, pero la detuve.

-Os enseñan a ambos, sin excepción-Sophie se volvió más complacida-pero necesito arreglar las cosas con Lok.

-Te paguaré el doble de lo que te paga la Fundación, pero el gasto no está incluido -Me disponé de un protestar, pero Cherit me dio una colleja.

-Esta bien, pero, tú jugarás con Lok, solo me haré una carga de enseñanzas para desarrollar tus poderes y asegurarte de mantenerte a salvo de la organización, tú del resto.

-Me parece justo.

Sophie me acompañó hasta la casa de acogida de Lok, con un poco de suerte, la organización no le habría cogido. Me dispuse a llamar al timbre, pero Sophie me detuvo y me llevó a las escaleras del incendio, subimos hasta el tercer piso.

POV de Dante final

* * *

 **Una hora antes**

POV de Lok

Subir las escaleras del incendio hasta mi piso, entre la venta y la cerré. Fui a mi cama y saqué la pijama de debajo de la almohada y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha calentita. Una ves duchado empece a vestirme, los antes de Ponerme La camisa sumir Los Morados Que tenia, tenia barios morados en el torso y en algunos adj los brazos, justo Donde el hombre serpiente me había agarrado. Negué con la cabeza, sabía que lo que me dolía hoy, no había nada comparado con lo que me iban a doler mañana. Me puse la camisa y me volví a curar las heridas, con una toalla, las orejas de zorro y las plumas de mis alas. Fui a mi habitación y extendí una toalla sobre la cama para no mojarme con mis colas, me senté, enchufe el secador y empecé mi dura tarea de secarme las colas, tras una hora secándome las colas y un poco mejor las orejas y el pelo, Empecé a cepillarme, primero me cepille las orejas y luego empecé con las colas. Solo me había cepillado una vez que alguien golpeó la venta, cuando levanta la mirada y Sophie saludándome a través del cristal, me levante y me acerqué, estoy muy contento y sorprendido de lo que no importará que no sea domesticado, cuando abrí la ventana mi sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vi a dante.

-¿qué?

Dije lo más seca y bordemente posible. Dante prefirió estar callado y dejar una Sophie hablar.

-¿Podemos pasar?

Me cruce de brazos y fruncí el seño.

-Lok, me da igual que no estés domesticado, creo-Sophie miró un lado pensativa, luego sacudió la cabeza un poco-Lo que quiero decir es que podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Me relaje un poco y me alegré mucho, puse serio al mirar a Dante.

-Dante a accedido a enseñarnos ya buscar a tu padre.

-Me vale, pasad.

Me refiero a la ventana y les deje pasar, me siento en la cama y seguí a mi lado.

-Me alegra ver que no siempre tienes un aspecto despeluchado.

Fulminé a Dante con la mirada, Sophie se rió un poco y Dante sonrío, Cherit voló y se apoyó a mi lado.

-Ahora pareces un peluche achucharle.

-No sé si eso me consuela.-Mire a Dante-¿cómo supiste que no estoy domesticado?

-No tenías ni idea de quién soy, incluso si no perteneces al mundo de los buscadores. Pertenezco a una de las familias de vampiros más antiguas y poderosas, y Sophie es una Casterwill, la familia más importante de los Ángeles, es un poco básico que le da una vida a los niños, y un poco sabías lo que es un succionador, el hecho Lo que no te lo imaginas es lo que no sabes lo básico, lo que sí, ni lo sabes, ni te habrás enseñado gran cosa ni tan poco te habrán adiestrado. Eso fue el hecho de que me dijiste que tu madre había caído y tu padre había desaparecido, y el dudo que los orfanatos o casas de acogida te enseñarán algo más que lo que ya sabías.

-Bueno, no estoy domesticado, ¡pero se comportarme!

Canté emocionado, mientras que Dante me explicaba sus deducciones.

-Tengo una nueva cama.

El comentario de Cher nos hizo reír a todos relajando las tensiones aún presentes.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea ?, Dante.

-Digamos que Sophie y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Si, yo me encargo de entretenerte y él de mantenerte a salvo, y todos los contentos.

-Lok, -Dante estaba serio- ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber sobre ti?

-Mmmm…., Déjame pensar ¡ah, si! Me trasformó en un zorro.

Los tres compartieron una mirada de confusión, yo sonreí ante su ignorancia.

-Los demonios tipo animal nos transformamos en el animal que somos durante una semana al mismo tiempo que nosotros somos cachorros, y también cuando queremos tener una situación, hay veces en la que podemos controlar y transformarnos cuando queremos, pero eso es realmente agotador y luego nos Cuesta mucho volver a nuestra forma normal. Una vez que se considera a los adultos podemos controlar las transformaciones. ¿Quién es ahora el no domesticado?

Sophie se rió y Dante sonrío y se encogió de hombros. Pensé durante unos momentos.

-Se que hay otra cosa… .a ver, .¿como era? ..., ¡Trastorno de personalidad múltiple!

Sonreí felizmente por haber dicho bien el nombre correcto de lo que me habían diagnosticado. Mire a Sophie ya Dante, "Estarías", "Un poco en estado de shock".

-¿Tienes ese trastorno?

Asentí.

-Genil, aparte de salvaje, loco, lo tienes todo.

Fulmine a Sophie con la mirada.

-No estoy loco, solo me has dicho que tengo eso porque mi mente de zorro y mi mente están bien separadas, no hay control que hago cuando me trasformó que hago, y cuando no tengo que recordar lo que hice de zorro, cuando se Me considero un adulto mis mentes serán uno.

-Eso tiene más sentido- dijo Dante con mucho alivio. Seguí pensando un poco.

-Por eso y porque dicen que, hipotéticamente, mi personalidad permanente es el ángel y que tengo una personalidad completamente opuesta a mí que sería la personalidad de demonio, que podría ser peligrosa y destructiva.

Yo estaba feliz por lo que habíamos acordado de todo, pero los otros no estaban tan contentos. Dante iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en mi opinión.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir un poco.

-Podéis quedaros en mi casa, no hay problema.

-¿Es broma no? -Me tumbe en mi cama-yo me quedo aquí, estoy muerdo.

-Pero ...

Sophie iba a protestar pero Dante la corto.

-Tiene razón, dejémosle descansar-Dante me miró-pero esta será la última noche que pases aquí. Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento y la búsqueda de Ethan, os recogeré de clase.

Diciendo esto, Dante y Sophie se marcharon por la ventana. Quedé dormido en la acción, ni siquiera apague la luz.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Cherit.

Me despedí de Dante y de Sophie y volví a centrarme en Lok. Se había quedado dormido, se ha mostrado en la cama y bastante la toalla que he usado para poner sus colas mojadas, y en la silla, una cinta de Lok con las sabanas, la luz de la luz y el acurruqué en sus colas.

POV de Cherit final


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Tercera persona.

En la mitad de la noche, tres sedanes se encontraron en los almacenes abandonados donde la Organización se había reunido anteriormente. De uno de los coches salió Grier, agachándose un poco para no colearse la cabeza. Se dirigió al borde del canal, donde se vería.

-Defoe, señor. Ninguno de nuestros equipos pudo obtener el diario, ni al cachorro. Varios de nuestros agentes se enfrentaron a Dante Vale y fueron derrotados.

-Sabía que teníamos que derrotarlo. De todas las criaturas del mundo El niño tenía que acabar con Dante Vale.

-Señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Van a estudiar ese diario. ¡Encuentra la mayor biblioteca de la Fundación en Venecia!

Tercera persona final.

* * *

POV de Lok

Me desperté para ir a clase, me costó salir de la cama, y yo tenía razón, el dolor que sentí ayer no era nada comparado con lo que sentí hoy. Con mucho esfuerzo, por ejemplo, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana, por la mañana. Dios, que experiencia más horrible. Baje las escaleras y me produzco una sorpresa enorme cuando vi una final al final, tenía una bolsa de papel en las manos.

-¡Sophie !, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me siento mal por no haberte podido ayudar a estudiar ayer, y como dudo que hallas comido, te he traído el desayuno.

Sophie me tendió la bolsa y la cogí.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo

La abrí, Cherit estaba en mi hombro con muchas ganas de ver el contenido.

-¡Magdalenas! -Cante emocionado.

-Esto, Sophie ...

-Tranquilo Cherit, una de las magdalenas es para ti.

Cherit sonrió, le di su magdalena y yo me comí las mías de camino al instituto. A la hora de acercarnos a la puerta de entrada. El día transcurrió sin incidentes, las clases fueron de despedida y en todas ellas. Sophie se sentó a mi lado al fondo de la clase, los comimos juntos en la cafetería, todo bajo la mirada del resto de los alumnos. Una última hora tuvimos el examen de historia.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Estaba esperando a que los chicos salieran de clase para poder empezar con su entrenamiento. Tras veinte minutos esperando, por fin salieron. Sophie se reía y Lok hizo muchos gestos con las manos.

-Ha sido horrible, aterrador, me ha quedado paralizado ...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La Organización intenta algo en la escuela?

Tras mi pregunta, Sophie está en una carcajada y Lok se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Peor…, el examen de historia.

Sonreí un poco, era una sonrisa entre la pena y la diversión por Lok.

-Este lugar tienes demasiados testigos. Ni siquiera la Organización se atrevería a atacar aquí. Vamos. Cuanto antes descubramos los secretos del diario, antes encontraremos pistas sobre Ethan.

Ambos se pusieron y nos pusimos en camino hacia la biblioteca de la Fundación Huntik, nos reunimos con nosotros por el camino y nos escondimos en uno de los muchos bolsillos de mi gabardina. Nos instalamos en la sala más grande de las salas, los niños dejaron sus mochilas en una mesa y yo mi abrigo. Sophie subió las escaleras a la segunda planta para investigar, mientras Lok y yo comenzamos con su entrenamiento.

-La fuerza de poder de un buscador es la fuerza de la voluntad que hay en su corazón y mente.

Quería empezar con la lección por mi, que estaba centrado en una forma de pensar. Mire por encima de mi hombro y vi Lok con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y con la misma expresión que tenía cuando Sophie le dijo su deber How an How to how to how to the road with the wheel to the road with the wheel to the road. mi reciente alumno

-Esa fuerza te permite invocar titanes y usar poderes.

-Invocar titanes es complicado, probé con lo básico, puede hacer que te enseñe cosas más avanzadas.

-¡Comencemos entonces!

Exclamó Lok con entusiasmo. ¿Qué diablos iba a ser enseñado algo más avanzado?

Después de eso, no se me ha enseñado nada, se ha acumulado su poder en la mano, solo se requiere concentración y se tiene poder, y Lok tiene una de las dos, se puede hacer con cualquier tipo de poder y lo que hacen hasta los niños, por lo que Lok Cumple varios de los requisitos.

-Para usar los poderes tienes que pensar en lo que quieres hacer. Mírame. ¡Bola de fuego!

Levanté una mano en el aire y aparece una bola de fuego. Lok miró la bola de fuego con mucha emoción. Cherit siguió explicando.

-Los buscadores aprenden la mayoría de los poderes en los libros antiguos, pero el poder que Dante acaba de usar, simplemente, acumular tu poder en la mano. El de Dante es fuego -ball porque su poder es el fuego. Este poder se puede aprender con la ayuda de un buen maestro. Tú eres la electricidad por lo que será bola eléctrica ¡Inténtalo Lok!

Lok asintió y luego levanto su brazo de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo.

-¡Electricball!

Los tres esperamos pero no pasó nada. Lok bajo la mano y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Extraño. Incluso un resultado de la mitad de tu edad debería ser capaz de realizar algo tan simple.

-Lo que necesita es un trabajo duro y estudio. No creo que ese mar el estilo de Lok. Me parece más del tipo despreocupado.

-A lo mejor no es la electricidad.

Los bigotes de lok empezaron a emitir chispas. Cherit voló hacia Lok para animarlo, pero no fue más fácil.

Yo me giré bruscamente, vi a Sophie levantésela de la silla donde estaba y me asomo al balcón, Lok corrió hacia Cherit y fue a recoger el suelo, pero lo mejor y retiré las manos, agacho las orejas y sus bigotes siguieron emitiendo chispas .

Me acerqué a los dos, Cherit y empezaron a recuperarse entre los gemidos, se produjo una mano a la cabeza y se la froto.

-Confirmado, el poder de Lok es la electricidad.

-Cerrar lo siento mucho ...

Se ha mostrado un poco en el suelo, se ha puesto delante de Lok con la mano de mano indicando que no se disculpara.

-No te preocupes, esto me ha dado una idea. Obviamente lo que desprendes es poder, y mucho, ¿Por qué no pruebas?

-¿Te refieres a este? -Lok sacó el amuleto que le había dado ayer- Oye, ¿no es esto ...? Si… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¡Ven Freelance!

Lok sonríe con el brazo, el amuleto brillo con una luz dorada, en un principio solo cubrió la mano de Lok, luego lo cubrió entero, Lok sonrío con mucha satisfacción. Cherit y yo lo miramos asombrados.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lloro Cherit, Sophie, ya había vuelto a su sitio, y me hizo hablar de Lok con orgullo. De repente la luz descendió y el título apareció y aterrizó en el balcón del segundo piso, por donde Sophie se había asomado antes, quien miraba al título muy incrédula. La luz que aún envolvía a Lok desapareció.

-¡Lo sabía!

Canto Cherit muy animado y recuperado de la descarga eléctrica que había recibido hacia solo unos instantes. Muy bien, lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué acabar de hacer?

Pregúntale a Cherit ya mí, Lok inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha sin sentido nuestras sonrisas, lo que incluye la cabeza debe ser su marca personal del no sentido nada, no me gusta que lo haga usted que está realmente adorable y dan ganas de abrazarlo, observar un poco, ayer solo lo vi despeluchado, ahora puedo apreciar lo mejor que era impresionante. Sonreí mentalmente, Cherit tenía razón, parece un peluche.

Freelancer saltó desde donde estaba despeinando un poco a Sophie en el proceso, y aterrizó ante Lok. Lémon dio un paso atrás, con los ojos abiertos del asombro mientras miraba al titán que acababa de invocar. Freelancer se arrodilló ante el con la cabeza inclinada. Lok me miró y me acerqué a él con Cherit en mi hombro.

-Me está preguntando que quiero.

-Así se llama Bond. Los titaneses no suelen hablar, una excepción de Cherit. Los buscadores y los titanes comparten un vínculo que les permite comunicarse.

Lok miró a su titán con una sonrisa.

-Hola amigo, vamos a tener muchas aventuras tú y yo.

Freelancer se puso de pie.

-Esta bien-interrumpió Sophie uniéndose a nosotros en el piso de abajo -Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos das una mano para poder terminar hoy?

Lok asintió y devolvió a Freelance a su amuleto y siguió a Sophie.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Los cuatro continuamos investigando, pero al cabo de unas horas seguimos sin encontrar nada.

-¿Ha encontrado algo?

Camine hasta donde estaba Sophie, sentada y yo sentí un lado, Sophie sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

-No. No hay mucho en el diario que haya sobrevivido.

Agache las orejas ante esa cruel realidad. Dante se acercó a nosotros con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Démonos prisa. Una vez que se ponga el sol, la Organización hará su movimiento.

Mire por la ventana y luego mi reloj.

-¡Pero eso es en menos de dos horas!

Sophie cerró los ojos unos instantes, luego los abrió y me miró.

-Piensa Lok, ha leído el diario mil veces, ¿hay algo en el amuleto de Will?

-Si, había algo, decía algo como ... "El amuleto de Will duerme con el Golem"

-¿Golem?

Dante pregunto con un poco de emoción. Cuando se repitió la palabra los ojos de Sophie se abrieron ante el entendimiento.

-¡El mito del Golem se originó en Praga! ¡Conozco ese libro!

Este es el ejemplo de los libros. Dando por perdida a Sophie mire a Dante esperando que me explique un poco la situación.

-Praga se llama la ciudad de los Misterios por una razón, es un lugar peligroso para la búsqueda de tesoros.

-¿Eso significa que vamos a ir?

-¡Probablemente!

Ante la afirmativa de Dante sonreí y ondee mis colas.

-¡No!

Sonó la voz de un hombre, uno muy enfadado. El dueño salió de detrás de una columna, era el hombre con trenza que acompañaba a Sophie ayer, sostenía un palo en su espalda. ¿Qué me pasa? Era la segunda vez que me pasaba en un período de dos días, ¿estaríamos perdiendo facultades? No puedo ser, el oído es muy importante para los cazadores.

-Debes de ser Santiago, el guardaespaldas de Sophie.

Dijo Dante muy tranquilo.

-Hice un juramento para mantener a Sophie una salva, pero en una ciudad como esa, ni siquiera yo puedo puedo protegerlo. ¡No dejaré que se arriesgue su vida!

Santiago apuntó furiosamente con una mano a Dante. Dante me miró rápidamente, negó con la cabeza y luego se dirigió a Santiago.

-Deberías hablarlo con ella, pero será el tipo de persona que no cambia de opinión.

-No, esto es entre tú yo. Solo hay una forma de saber de qué estás hecho, ¡Lucha conmigo, uno contra uno!

Santiago hizo girar el palo, rápidamente me aparte del camino. Dante asintió y cogió una fregona que estaba cerca, le quitó el extremo para tener un palo también.

-Si quieres bailar, te mostraré algunos pasos.

Ambos se miraron ferozmente y se apuntaron al otro con sus respectivas armas. Cherit comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Dante se ve serio, tal vez deberíamos encontrar una Sophie para que los detenga.

-Cherencia, ¿confías en dante?

-Si, Dante siempre sabe lo que hace.

-Pues observa bien, Dante no parece que vaya a pelear, parece que está resolviendo un puzle.¡Y ese hombre es el acertijo!

-Puede que tengas razón.

Cherit observó a Dante.

-Cerrolar, ¿no te deprime que me has dado cuenta antes que tú? Bueno, yo no confío mucho en Dante y tú sí.

Le doy la bienvenida con la mirada y yo sonreí, luego se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda.

-Puede tener mi cabeza.

Mi sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una de las disculpas.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Santiago y yo intercambiamos golpes, cuando me aburrí una patada en la cabeza. Santiago lo esquió agachándose e intenté tirarme golpeando mis piernas, lo que me sorprendió que moviera su palo de la misma manera. Saltar para esquivar y aterrizar en la barandilla de las escaleras con una pose de combate.

-¡Impresionante!

Olamando a Cherit, Lok estaba observando su lado. Santiago dio un grito de guerra y se lanzo contra mi. Salte sobre él y me deslicé por la barandilla, Santiago corrió para alcanzarme. Intentó golpearme con el palo, pero no lo esquive en ningún problema, el palo de Santiago se atascó en la barandilla y aproveché para romperlo. Retrocedí un poco y neumático el palo de la fregona.

Santiago se lanzó contra mi, otra ves, y me atacó con una ráfaga de golpes a gran velocidad.

-Es sorprendente que un humano pueda moverse tan rápido, ¿no crees Chertit?

Oí a Lok comentar con Cherit, que parece ser nuestro público. El comentario de Lok me sorprendió un poco, ¿cómo podría saber que Santiago era humano? ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

Bloquee todos los ataques y cuando tuve una oportunidad. Santiago uso mi agarre como palanca para saltar sobre mi, lanzándome con un movimiento de judo hasta la final de las escaleras.

Aterricé de pie y yo con una expresión tranquila, cuando Santiago intento llegar a la gran sorpresa de la atención a la barandilla de las escaleras.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

-Ha sido bien entrenado, pero no tienes la experiencia suficiente para ganarme. El duelo ha terminado.

Cherit me vitoreó, Santiago miró hacia otro lado avergonzado. Una vez finalizado el duelo me acerqué a Lok ya Cherit. Se ha definido el texto, sus orejas se han movido en diversas direcciones.

-Umm, Dante, ¿cuándo dijiste que la Organización aparecería?

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona

Los miembros de la organización estaban reunidos en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Es la hora.

Dijo Defoe con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Y esta ves, recuperate ese diario y al maldito mocoso.

Devee sacó de un bolsillo un frasco con un líquido verde viscoso y vertió su contenido sobre el picaporte de la puerta, el cual se derritió formando un charco dorado en el suelo.

-Personalmente.

Tercera persona final


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

POV de Lok

Estaba sentado en una mesa observando el diario, los demás estaban en mi alrededor.

-Aparentemente tenía un buscador llamado Jodis Lore- Leyó Dante en voz alta.

-¡Y apuesto a que tenía ese amuleto de Will!

Canté emocionado. Sophie se inclinó sobre mi hombro mirando el diario.

-Creo que nos hemos acercado.

-No quiero fastidiarlo, pero parece que hay razón -Dijo Cherit un poco dudoso.

-Sophie-Dijo Dante autoritario- consigue todos los libros que puedas de Lore.

Sophie asintió, eres un Dante.

-Dante, ¿qué estamos buscando?

-¿Quién sabe? Solo sigue tus instintos.

-Ayudare.

Tras decir que Cherit se fue con Sophie a investigar. En todo este rato Santiago se mantiene en silencio.

-No lo haré.

Dante y yo levantamos la vista y los miembros de la Organización. Una gran cantidad de agentes que participan en la puerta principal, con Defoe y Grier dirigiendo el grupo.

Sophie corrió hacia la barandilla y observó a los enemigos.

-¡Estábamos tan cerca!

Se lamentó Sophie. Dante me miro, luego miro a Sophie y finalmente a los agentes de la Organización, parpadeando un par de veces mientras lo hacia.

-Todavía estamos.

Tras decir eso salto del balcón con un pequeño grito de guerra. Sophie, Cherit y yo volvimos a los libros y empezamos a reunir toda la información que podíamos. Tras leer unos libros, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que buscábamos.

-Creo que Sophie puede hacer esto más rápido sin mi.

Pasé los dedos por el pelo nervioso y mis bigotes emitieron chispas, me encontré sobre la mesa y me miré curioso.

\- Deberíamos ayudar a Dante.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Lok!

Corrí hacia las escaleras con Cherit siguiéndome de cerca. Pase junto a Santiago, está quieto es las escaleras, me pare a su lado y le pedí ayuda con la mirada, Santiago se cruzó de brazos, el puse ojos de cachorrito, Santiago puso los ojos en blanco ante la derrota y el salto por la barandilla y se dirigen hacia Dante para ayudar.

Un agente saco un amuleto de un Redcap, otro agente, imitando a su compañero saco el amuleto de un Mindrone. Al ver los titanes me detuve en el segundo piso. Podía ayudar contra los humanos, pero no contra los titanes, y aún no estaba disponible.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Cuando los titaneses supe que era la hora de sacar a mi amigo. Brille de azul mientras invocaba a Calibam, quien apareció girando su espada. Inmediatamente Calibam destruyo a dos Redcaps en un instante. Santiago eliminó dos agentes y un Redcap de un solo ataque. De un salto, Santiago se unió a mi.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Todavía no confío en ti.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Viendo que los agentes han llegado hasta las escaleras, como el cubo de la fregona, la cabeza de los agentes, el tropel y el chocarán entre ellos. Cuando me di la vuelta para conseguir más objetos, me vi cara a cara con dos agentes y sus Redcaps.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Mientras derribaba a otro enemigo, observa la mirada de Grier posada en mí y luego en Calibam, quien lanza a los agentes de un lado a otro. Para obtener más información, lea acerca de cómo trabajar con él, con la ayuda de la otra persona. Estaba agotado de la persecución de ayer.

Por desgracia, creo que mi preocupación es un aviso para el día en el que se puede encontrar, en la protección, en el camino, en la misma dirección que yo. Grier sacó un amuleto e invocó al titán. El amuleto tenía forma de cabeza de un oso.

-¡Ataca Breaker!

Grito brillando de color violeta, el titán aparecido. Tenía forma de oso con cuatro brazos y marcas antiguas. El titán gruño y cargó contra mi. Estaba ocupado luchando contra un agente y no podía defender el título, por lo que me comuniqué con Calibam por nuestro enlace mental, Calibam atrapo las garras del oso en su espalda, Le hice un gesto de agradecimiento a Calibam con la cabeza, luego me volví Un metro en la batalla.

Oí a Defoe gruñó a la distancia.

-¡Esto se está demorando demasiado!

Grito, luego llamó a un título que tenía colgando en el cuello.

-Kreutalk

Un título apareció, tenía forma de manta raya, tenía cinco ojos, rojo y brazos humanos, se mantenía en el aire, en lo que vi lo que era peligroso, no podía ser atacado desde arriba y ni lo veríamos.

Con un chillido ensordecedor en un canal verde sobre Santiago. Por suerte Santiago tuvo buenos reflejos, lo que se llama un salto y golpeó a los agentes que se quedaron fuera de combate, se convirtió en un brillo de verde mientras se invocaba su titán.

-¡Se rápido Shinobi!

El titán era un guerrero samurai, su mitad inferior era niebla y sus ojos eran rojos, además tenía dos espadas. Shinobi se movió muy rápido, así que no puedo seguir con la vista. Apareció de repente detrás de Kreutalk, y lo apuñalo con una de sus espadas. Con un grito desapareció en una luz verde que volvió a Defoe.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Me alejé de los Redcap sin quitar la mirada de sus garras, sabíamos lo que podíamos hacer y no quería que me dañaran otra ves. Sus buscadores sonreían amenazadoramente.

-Sophie, ¿todavía no ha terminado?

Note mi voz temblorosa y que Cherit gimoteara a mi lado no me ayudaba a mantener la calma.

-¡Solo un minuto más!

Yo grito Sophie. Los agentes ordenaron a sus titanes que atacaran. Mire a Cherit en la desesperación.

-Cherencia, ¿qué hay de ti ?, eres un titán, ¿no?

-Bueno, esto esto.

Respetar el sonido y el disparo en un rayo multicolor de la boca, el impacto en uno de los Redcaps, el cual se estrelló en el suelo y desapareció.

-Genial, vamos a Cherit.-Me giré para mirar a Cherit, tenía mala cara- ¿Heredar? Cherit, ¿estas bien?

-Necesito descansar.

El primer artículo de Redcap, mire a Cherit muerto de miedo. Mis bigotes empezaron a emitir chispas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¡Tu amuleto! ¡Rápido, ahora!

-Cherencia, no puedo hacerlo, eso fue un golpe de suerte. No me puedo concentrar todo lo que está sucediendo. Y Dante dijo que necesitaba concentración.

Mientras me lamentaba saque el amuleto de Freelancer de la bolsa de mi cinturón. Cherit me miró a los ojos.

-Bueno, solo debes crear que puedes hacerlo y lo harás. No hay tiempo. ¡Hazlo ahora!

El Redcap se había acercado tanto que no se podía sentir ni a nadie ni a mí ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a nadie. Me repetí a mí mismo que podía hacerlo mentalmente.

-¡Ayuda e Freelancer!

Cerré los ojos no queriendo ver cómo las garras de Redcap impactaban en mi. Viendo que no llegué a abrir un poco los ojos y vi un Freelancer protegiéndome o redcap a través de su lanza. Los agentes jadearon al ver mi titán. Freelancer se preparó para lanzar contra los agentes, ambos salieron corriendo escaleras abajo.

Gracias a mi presencia y mi presencia en el futuro, ella todavía no estaba en la mesa y un agente amenazó con un poder blanco.

POV Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

-¡Mi señora!

Oí a Santiago gritar, mire hacia arriba y vi a Sophie en peligro. Santiago intento alcanzar a Sophie pero fue por un Mindrone. Sin embargo, no se puede ver el fuego en mis pies y utilizar un modo de propulsores para saltar hasta la segunda planta.

-¡Dante!

Grito Sophie muy preocupada, intento ayudarme pero el agente aún le cortaba el paso. Calibam aún luchaba contra Breaker, a través de nuestros enlaces note su preocupación por mi. Con las prisas para llegar a mi, pateo al oso en el estómago y lanzó al otro lado de la sala, Calibam saltó al segundo piso y dio un puñetazo al agente que atacó a Sophie lanzándolo a la planta baja.

Lok se acercó corriendo y me ayudó a levantarme. Le eche una ojeada rápida para asegurarme de que estaba bien.

-Dante, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.

Vi a Sophie recoger una pila de libros y acercarse a nosotros.

-Creo que estos libros tienen toda la información que necesitamos.

-Déjame que te ayude a cargar con ellos.

Ofreció Lok muy amablemente, Sophie aceptó a entregarle la mitad de los libros. Todos comenzamos a correr hacia la salida. Santiago se unió a nosotros tras una bomba de humo y le indicó un titán que hiciera lo mismo. Breaker se recupó y se preparó para atacar de nuevo, por lo que Calibam lanzó una estantería llena de libros dejando fuera de combate. La planta baja está llena de humo, que incluye a los agentes, Defoe y Grier.

-La organización está distraída, ¡ahora!

Salte la barandilla y ayude a Lok cuando me imito, Sophie voló y aterrizó a nuestro lado. Santiago se unió a nosotros. Todos corrimos hacia la salida, Freelancer y Cherit aseguraron nuestra ida.

Desplácese con un rayo verde que impacta en uno de los libros que cargamos de Sophie, haciendo lo mismo que la cayera. Sophie se dispuso a recogerlo, pero se lo impedí.

-¡Olvídalo!

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona.

El equipo escapó y se refugió en un lugar seguro.

Defoe estaba furioso, era la segunda vez que Dante Vale se entrometía en sus planos y su presa y el diario escapaban. Se dirigía a la salida cuando tropezó con algo, era el libro que se había caído a Sophie. Se agachó a recogerlo y ojeo las páginas.

-Entonces van a Praga.

Dijo entre risas.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

Al día siguiente nos levantamos los tempranos para coger el primer vuelo a Praga. Estábamos en el aeropuerto Marco Polo. Sophie y Santiago se alejaron para comprar los billetes, mientras que Dante y yo nos quedamos con las maletas.

-Será divertido ver Praga.

Dante se giró y me miró serio.

-Praga es cien veces peor.

-¿Qué ?, ¡oh vamos!

Cherit asomó la cabeza del equipaje de mano de Dante.

-Is true. Praga es el hogar de la organización.

-¿Enserio?

Dije muy desanimado, Dante asintió. Me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

-Dante, te he dado cuenta que me has llevado a la Organización de la bandeja de plata.

-Tranquilo-Sonrío tiernamente-Mantendremos un perfil bajo.

-Dante, aún no te ha dado cuenta, ¡Yo no puedo mantener un perfil bajo!

Dije realmente molesto y un poco asustado, me dirigía a la boca del lobo. Dante se dispuso a decir algo se interrumpió por Santiago, quien se inclinó en el suelo.

-Perdóname

Suplico a Dante, aleje a little and contuve the ganas of reír, disfrutamos bastante viendo a Dante pasar a vergüenza y no ser yo el centro de atención. Dante miró a su alrededor, por lo mismo miró a todos los lados menos a Santiago.

-Te perdono, solo hacías lo que creías correcto. Pero levántate, estás haciendo el ridículo.

-No, estaba celoso, pero estás mucho más cualificado para proteger a Sophie que yo. Confío en que volverá segura a casa.

-Por supuesto. Es mi cliente.

Santiago se levanto, ambos se inclinaron el uno al otro, luego Santiago se fue. Me refiero a Dante y mire a mi alrededor, la gente aún nos dice y murmuraba.

-Con que mantener un perfil bajo, ¿eh?

Dante me fulminó con la mirada y yo me reí. Sophie se unió a nosotros con los billetes. Tras esperar media hora por fin subimos al avión. Estaba mirando por la ventanilla con la preocupación. Cherit salió de mi bolsa, situada en el asiento de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

-Solo pensaba ... Santiago arriesga todo por Sophie y ni siquiera son familia.

-Si, es muy valiente.

-Me siento como una idiota. Ayer casi renunció a mi padre. Está dispuesto a huir.

-Lok, no digas eso. Ten en cuenta que todo esto te golpeo de golpe y tu primer encuentro con la Organización no fue muy agradable.

-No te preocupes Cherit, no voy a volver a pensar así. Me convertiré en un buscador y seguiré sus pasos.

Después de mi conversación con Cherit me quede dormido.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

En un coche negro se importó Defoe, Grier estaba sentado a su lado leyendo el libro que le había caído a Sophie.

-Gracias, envíale un mensaje a los chicos de Praga. Empieza la casería.

-Si señor.

Tercera persona final


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

POV de Lok

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación, pensé en las peligrosas que me aguardaban fuera, solo de pensar que me pueden atrapar, ponía nervioso. Mis orejas se movieron hacia atrás al oír un pequeño aleteo.

-Hola Cherit, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, pero los demás me han enviado una búsqueda, llevada aquí desde que llegamos, estamos preocupados.

Me senté en la cama y Cherir se sentó a mi lado.

-Solo estoy agotado, y un poco dolorido -Me pase la mano por los moros del abdomen inconscientemente. -Además, Dante sigue diciendo que los cines que emitan es poder, pero soy incapaz de usar los poderes sencillos.

-Lok, tranquilo, apenas llevas unos días siendo parte de este mundo de locos. Dante y Sophie han entrenado desde niños para buscadores. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Si, pero incluso Dante dijo que alguien con la mitad de mi edad es capaz de crear una esfera de poder.

-Si, pero no invocar un título en el primer intento, y menos uno como Freelancer, incluso a buscadores adultos les cuesta. E invocarlo es una cosa, ¡tu lo invocasteis en el medio de una pelea y lo controlas!

Las palabras de Cherit me animaron mucho, me levante y le dicen a Cherit que me siguiera. El se posó en mi hombro. Salir de la habitación y el salón donde estaban Dante y Sophie se reunieron alrededor de una mesa. Dante estaba de pie y Sofía sentada en una silla, estaban hablando sobre la misión.

-Comenzando sin mi, ¿eh?

Los dos me miraron a un poco avergonzados, estaba de brazos cruzados y más serio que me permite la situación. Los dos compartieron una mirada y luego me volvieron a mirar, me reí y me uní a ellos.

-Buscadores, tenemos una misión

Sophie y yo compartimos una mirada y luego miramos a Dante un poco extrañados, él nos ignoró por completo. Colocó una máquina extraña sobre la mesa, tenía símbolos raros cubriendo la superficie. Dante lo abrió.

-Muéstrame el cementerio central de Praga.

Los símbolos brillaron y dieron una imagen holográfica de lo que Dante le había pedido. Mis ojos se abrieron por la emoción del nuevo objeto.

-¿Eso es un holograma?

Mire a Dante esperando la respuesta, pero fue Sophie quien respondió.

-No exactamente. Es un holotomo. Grupos de búsqueda como la Fundación para el uso de misiones, recopilar información y analizar titanes.

Sophie tocó la imagen flotante haciendo que apareciera una carta. Dante continuo.

-Con base en la información reunida, nuestro objetivo es la tumba de Jodis Lore. Misión: liEl golem. Llegar al cementerio central de Praga, encontrar y acceder a la tumba de Jois Lore, y reunir pistas sobre el Golem.

Dante cogió la tarjeta, no pude evitar hacer un sonido de admiración ganándome una mirada divertida de mi equipo.

-Esto es nuevo para mí. Para nosotros los normales, este tipo de tecnología todavía no existe.

-Lok, ¿tú cuando has sido normal? -Preguntó Sophie divertida.

-Cuando tu dejasteis de creerte superior

Sophie me fulminó con la mirada, me señaló con un dedo.

-Se bueno o no juego contigo

Hice un puchero ante su amenaza, Dante se rio.

-Concéntrense chicos, entraremos por aquí.

Dante señalo la puerta principal del cementerio en el holotomo. Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron figuras de nosotros cuatro representando el plan.

POV de Lok final

* * *

 **La noche anterior**

POV de Zhalia

Acababa de salir de la ducha, me puse mi albornoz verde y empecé a secar el pelo con una toalla. Mi móvil sonó, con la toalla en el pelo me dirigí en el salón de mi apartamento y empecé a buscar el móvil por los cojines del sofá sin éxito, el ruido y el traste de mi, me gire y vi a Gareo, mi titán parecido a una iguana, en una estantería con el móvil en la boca, como un buen chico me acerco a mi y me lo dio.

Mire quien me llamaba: "Papá"; Sin pensármelo conteste enseguida.

-¿Si?

-Zhalia, querida, tengo una misión para ti.

-Te escucho.

Claus se rio contento de mi respuesta.

\- Necesito que te unas al equipo de Dante Vale, o por lo menos que le ayudes un poco.

No sabía que Dante tenía un tipo de persona.

\- Pues ahora tiene, bueno, más bien se dedica de hacer un mensaje para un cachorro y una muchacha. Y digamos que van a necesitar tu ayuda pronto y tienes que estar preparado.

\- De acuerdo, pero no me mezclaré demasiado, no me gustan los bebe.

\- Cariño, una cosa más, ¿cómo estas ?, ¿te estas cuidado?

\- Si, tranquilo, todo bien, el anterior trabajo no fue muy difícil.

\- No Zhalia, lo era, pero tu eres la mejor.

\- ¿Qué tal tus experimentos?

\- Bien, me muero de ganas por enseñarte lo último que he creado, cuando vengas a verme te los mostrare.

\- Me parece bien. buenas noches

\- Buenas noches.

Colgé y me tumbe en el sofá, Gareo se acomodo en mi barriga, me gustaban las llamadas de mi padre adoptivo, la gente como un monstruo, aunque no lo era del todo. Si le gustaba crear cosas horribles y experimentar con mutaciones, pero nunca probé en los humanos hasta que conseguimos sus objetivos, casi nadie conocía su lado tierno, se esforzaba mucho por ser un buen padre e incluso se sigue esforzando ahora. Me siento muy feliz de que confiaran tanto en mi que me piden una misión como esta.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

Tercera persona.

Cerca del hotel, un agente de la Organización, está debajo de un árbol, espiando al equipo Huntik con un dispositivo de escucha. Cuando había escuchado todo lo que le interesaba, cerro el aparato y se fue sonriendo de satisfacción. El agente no se percibe en el casco con el casco y el collar.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

Dante nos fue explicando como movernos por la cámara subterránea en el holotomo.

-Si hay una cámara subterránea debe tener unas dimensiones como estas. Probablemente solo podríamos usar titanes pequeños y medianos, como Slowing y Sabriel.

En el holotomo aparecieron imágenes de ambos titanes y mostró sus estadísticas. Disminuir la tensión en la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa con la Organización de los aviones?

Pregúntale a tu amigo y poniéndome en contacto con una vez más.

-Ellos ya lo saben-. Contesto Dante seriamente.

-¿Qué hacemos? - Pregunté preocupado.

-Cálmate, este hotel pertenece a la Fundación Huntik. Estaremos a salvo.

-No es como unos cuantos agentes no hay nada para ti, ¿verdad Dante? - Sophie se acerco a Dante-Déjame para mostrarte mi idea.

Preste atención a la idea de Sophie, aunque mis oreas se movieran todo el rato captando ruidosamente, la intensión ignorante en un principio pero un cabo nota un olor extraño, uno que nunca había olido antes. Disimuladamente localice la procedencia.

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Mientras que Sophie me explicaba su idea, las orejas de Lok se redujeron bastante, me di cuenta de que también se ha encontrado un poco.

-Chicos, ahora vuelvo.

Observamos a Lok Marcharse, Sophie no tenía mucha importancia, sino también la sobrecarga de la información de los últimos días, pero yo tenía otra idea.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Metí mis tres amuletos en mi bolsa de muslo, me quité mi auricular y lo tiré a la acera, luego lo pisé. Sonreí satisfactoriamente mientras me dirigía a mi nueva misión.

POV de Zhali end

* * *

POV de Lok

En el baño de la demanda, me gustaría refrescarme un poco la cara con el agua, los sonidos que se pueden corregir en la habitación del lado de la persona que estaba allí, Sophie y Dante, pero no encontré nada. Supongo que mis encuentros con la organización han sido alterados mis sentidos. De repente un Redcap abrió la cortina de la ducha con un rugido que siguió de un grito horrible.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Sophie and yo oímos the grito of a Redcap from the direction the the that you the march to do marchado. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron corriendo como perseguido por un Redcap. Sophie dio un paso atrás y me miro con preocupación.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Otro Redcap salió del armario, me mantuve tranquilo aunque también estaba preguntando lo mismo. Oi a Sophie Gritar, me di la vuelta alarmado, Redcap sehabía escondido debajo de la cama, y ahora había agarrado la pierna de Sophie y la había tirado al suelo, Sophie le estaba dando las patadas en su cara horrible, pero no la soltaba. Me tocó actuar, le di una patada a la puerta del armario cerrandola de golpe dejando al titán atrapado dentro. Seguidamente enviamos a Rayfire (rayo de fuego) al titán que agarraba a Sophie haciendo que la soltara, quien corrió a mi lado.

-¡Slowing!

Disminución de la velocidad, que no había estado volando por el techo, fue ayudando a un nuevo amigo. Considere la posibilidad de esconder una mesa junto con Cherit.

La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe la entrada de dos agentes, nos atacaron con Raypulses, le di una pada a la mesa que tenía ahora volcándola y que ambos ataques impactaron en ella. Sophie creo un escudo de luz rosa al que llamo light shield (escudo de luz).

Estábamos atrapados, me disponía de un ataque cuando había una pequeña explosión, una mujer con un título similar a una iguana entro en la habitación. La mujer tenía el pelo azul y los ojos cafés, llevaba unos vaqueros, un top que bajaba hasta su barriga con otro más ajustado debajo y unas botas.

-¡Touchdam!

Gritó lanzando su poder hacia nuestros enemigos, derribo a dos Redcap e hizo añicos una ventana. Su título de su hombro, disparando unos rayos con sus ojos derribando a Redcap que quedaba.

Los agentes estaban distraídos con la llegada de la nueva invitada. Corri hacia ellos.

-No deberíais darme la espalda

Rodé por el suelo, el impulso con las manos y la cara en los agentes.

Se ha realizado un seguimiento de la búsqueda y el tratamiento.

Los intentos y los resultados han sido un enfrentamiento para la recién nacida, Sophie intento ser ella quien lo detuviera, pero también con el gesto de la mano. La mujer corrió hacia ellos, salto sobre sus cabezas. Nada más aterrizar con un amuleto ovalado con una piedra roja.

-¡Strix!

Tres gigantescas avisos salieron del amuleto y atravesaron a los Redcaps devolviéndolos a sus amuletos. Los hechos han vuelto y se han convertido en un poco de los agentes derrotados.

 **Nota:** **Me pareció que sería bonito mostrar el cariño que hay entre Zhalia y su padre, habrá más momentos como esos, pero la cosa ira cambiando un poco.**

 **Saludos**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

POV de Dante

Estábamos descansando debajo de un árbol cerca del hotel, Sophie y Lok estaban sentados en el suelo, la mujer y yo estaban apoyados contra el tronco del árbol y Cherit estaba escondido entre las colas de Lok. Parece ser que te gusta mucho esconderse ahí, por suerte al ser blanco y bien camuflaba.

-Entonces eres Zhalia Moon, el nuevo lobo solitario de la Fundación.- Declara mirándola fijamente-He oído hablar de ti.

-Y tu eres Dante Vale, el agente número uno de la Fundación. Y como no, todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ti.

-Zhalia, ¿entonces trabajas para la Fundación?

Pregúntale a tu amigo con curiosidad, nunca he sido así si eso es bueno o malo. Sophie, por otro lado, La Miraba Con Recelo, Y Eso, Definitivamente Era Malo.

-Bajo contrato, al igual que Dante.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Eres un buscador muy fuerte.

-Estaba en la ciudad por una misión y en los rumores de la Organización que había infiltrado en su hotel.

Zhalia miró a los chicos, eso es lo nuevo. Luego miré a Sophie, ambas compartieron una mirada acecina.

-Nos hiciste bien.

Dijo Cherit rompiendo la tensión del ambiente, que solo me había dado cuenta, Lok estaba demasiado ocupado mirando una mariposa. Zhalia se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que no hubiera estado esperando ser rescatados. En este mundo hay que cuidarse solo.

Zhalia dirigió la mirada a Lok, se encogió un poco y apartó la mirada.

-Podríamos haberlo manejado. En ese caso no tendríamos que pagar el arreglo de las ventanas.

Aparte de la vista y dejar que las chicas se entendieran solas, estaba preocupado, después de un segundo día, se redirigieron hacia abajo y se capte la mirada de Lok, se me dijo, o más bien intencionadamente. Viendo la preocupación de mi alumno mis pensamientos.

-Me molesta que la Organización haya entrado en nuestro hotel. ¿Podrían tener espías en la fundación?

-¡Por supuesto que podría! -Respondió Zhalia -¿No has oído los rumores sobre el Profesor?

-¿El profesor?, ¿Quién es ese? -Preguntó Lok muy inocentemente.

-El líder de la organización. Posiblemente el hombre más peligroso de la tierra. Explique yo.

-Es uno de los buscadores más poderosos del mundo -Sinual Zhalia- Su colección de amuletos, artefactos antiguos y artículos mágicos es la más grande de la historia. Manipula a los jefes del estado, junto con sus propios hombres, con la habilidad de controlar las mentes.

-¿Eso es un poder ?, nunca he oído sobre magia capaz de hacer eso.-Preguntó Sophie

-Es que no lo hay. Además, un hombre como él seguro que va detrás del amuleto de Will

Respondí yo. Mire a Lok, la pregunta de Sophie me resultó extraño. Lok miraba el suelo con una mirada triste y orejas caídas hacia atrás.

-Lok ...

Las chicas y Cherit miraron a Lok, Sophie y Cherit con preocupación y Zhalia con curiosidad.

-Ha dicho colección ...

Míralo con mis ojos en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no me había ocurrido? Si lo que Lok pensaba era cierto, corría mucho peligro.

-No puede ser, ¿verdad ?. Dante- Sophie me miró suplicante.

-Es posible ... -Murmure.

Lok volvió a mirar al suelo, Sophie puso una mano sobre su hombro y Cherit miraba a Lok con mucha pena.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Zhalia.

-Nada.

Respondió Lok tajantemente, me sorprendió mucho ya que no es normal en su personalidad.

-No te parece, cachorro, que me lo deberías decir. Al fin y al cabo se salvó.

-No te parece que no sea asunto tuyo, bruja.

Dijo Lok realmente borde, mirando a Zhalia como si fuera una presa y un depredador y enseñando los colmillos en forma de amenaza.

Zhalia abrió mucho los ojos, Cherit tenía la boca abierta, Sophie no se lo creía y yo, yo estaba alucinando, tenía la mandíbula desencajada. ¿Dónde estaba el zorrito adorable que le gustaba que lanzara la pelota?

Después de un segundo, la composición, el relato un poco, el cruzado de brazos y el árbol, la mirada al suelo y el movimiento de la manera que formamos una barrera aislándolo de todos.

-Lo siento, me he pasado. Solo…. Déjalo estar.

Después de eso nos despedimos de Zhalia y fuimos a una casa segura de la fundación Huntik. A Sophie le costó un poco, pero consiguió que Lok jugara con ella y se animara un poco. Mientras tanto, Sophie y Lok jugaban, aunque el juego no es duro ni en los medios de comunicación, contacte con un amigo de la Fundación para conseguir cierta información.

Cenamos temprano y al mismo tiempo, gracias a los resultados, Sophie salió a dar un paseo, me dedico a contactar con cierta persona.

Tras marcar el número comunicó un rato.

-¿Si?

-Hola Zhaila, soy Dante.

-Hola, ¿cómo ha conseguido mi número?

-Tengo contactos dentro de la Fundación -sonreí ante su pregunta.

-¿Siempre mendigas los números de los agentes que acabaron de conocer? -Dijo con un tono burlón

-Solo si necesito ayuda. Me gustaría que nos ayuden en la misión.

Zhalia no ha respondido.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué pasa con el?

-Lok aún lamenta lo ocurrido, no se debe actuar.

-Me refiero a la Casterwill, pero supongo que esta bien que lo lamente. Aunque puede que me pases un poco de la raya. Por cierto, no eres el único que ha hecho sus deberes. Se ha investigado y no hay ninguna criatura como Lok, ¿qué es?

-Creo que esa pregunta es mejor que la respuesta. Aunque dudo que lo haga, no se siente cómodo contigo.

-Y aún así quieres que te ayude, interesante. ¿Eres masoquista o algo?

-Compruébalo tu misma, la misión es esta noche.

-Interesante proposición, pero no me convence.

-¿Quieres que te suplique?

-No estaría mal.

-Zhalia, te lo suplico, necesito tu ayuda, no puedo encargarme solo de la Organización y de mantener a Lok ya Sophie a salvo-Dije muy falsamente.

-No es muy creíble, pero vale. Si el Gran Dante Vale está tan desesperado como para suplicar ayuda, supongo que no puedo negarme. Mándame la información por SMS.

-Bien. Y gracias

-Aja.

Zhalia colgó, baje el móvil con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me llenaba toda la cara.

Cuando llegó la hora cogimos nuestras cosas y nos preparamos para la misión.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

En las calles de Praga, me iba al lado de Sophie al final. Llegamos a la entrada del cementerio.

-Todos, manténganse unidos, y recuerden el plan.

Dante le dio una linterna a Sophie, al ser un zorro, mi visión nocturna era mejor que la de ellos. Juntos nos adentramos en el cementerio.

-Según la leyenda, la historia de la arcilla del río Vitana, luego de la vida cotidiana, escribió la palabra "verdad" en su frente.

Sophie me explicaba la leyenda del Golem mientras apuntaba con su linterna a todo lo que se movió o que ella creía que se movía. Yo mire a mi alrededor mirando las tumbas.

-Es difícil de creer todo esto. Esta en el medio de la ciudad.

-Es por eso que todas las tumbas están apiladas unas encima de otras, no hay espacio.

Sophie siguió moviendo su linterna, saltando un poco cuando iluminó la figura de Zhalia apoyada contra una lápida.

-Y habrá espacio suficiente para más si no tienes cuidado

Comentó Zhalia con un tono burlón, Sophie entrecerró los ojos.

-Zhalia, ¿nos estas espiando?

Dante puso una mano en el hombro de Sophie.

-Tranquila, le pedí que viniera, esta bien.

-¡¿What?!

Zhalia se acercó con gracia a nosotros, me mantuve callado y evité mirarla a la cara, aún estaba avergonzado por mi comportamiento de la última vez.

-Praga es un lugar hostil. Los operativos de la Fundación deben permanecer cerca.

Sophie apuntó la linterna a la cara de Zhalia haciendo que se levantara una mano para proteger los ojos de la luz que la cegaba.

-No tan cerca. ¿Tu que opinas?, Lok.

No me gustó que Sophie me metiera en su conversación / discusión. Cuando me encontré con nadie, no me preocupé, sino que me sentí incómodo por su lado.

No, en fin, ella es poderosa, con su ayuda tendremos más oportunidad de encontrar el Amuleto de Will mi mi padre.

-Vaya pareces más tranquilo, ¿Dante que le has dado?

Entre los ojos y la luz de reojo a Dante, no me gustaba esta situación, me ponía instintos al máximo. Dante soltó una risita.

-Comida

Fulmine a dante con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no continuamos? -Dije con mucho asco.

-Creo que tienes razón, este sitio me pone los pelos de punta-Comentó Sophie.

-¿En serio?

-¡Oh vamos Lok !, no actúes como si no fuera la primera vez que te cuelas en un cementerio.

-Es que no lo es.

Todos, incluido Cherite me miraron con una expresión rara. Zhalia resoplo, puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca.

-Debes haber tenido una vida fácil.

Ante el comentario de Zhalia no pude contenerme más y solté un gruñido amenazador.

-Si, ni que lo digas, escaparate de cazadores, jaulas y cadenas, para ser exactos de todo el mundo, queden huérfano y no poder confiar en nadie porque lo haces acabas muerto. Pan comido. No se si es peor, si el vampiro o la bruja.

Lo que más me gusta es adentrarse más en el cementerio, con las miradas de mis compañeros clavadas en mi espalda.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

El comentario de Lok me dolió mucho, yo sabía que no se confiaba en mí, pero que no se confiara en nadie, eso era otra cosa.

-¡Genial, estarás contenta, ¿no ?!

Dijo Sophie muy alterada y se marchó detrás de Lok. Negué con la cabeza, invitar a Zhalia no fue buena idea.

-Creo que no le distes comida suficiente -Mire a Zhalia con enfado-Eh, lo siento. No sabía nada ..

-Ya…, yo tampoco en realidad. Lok guarda muchos secretos, solo quiere protegerse.

Nos quedamos en el silencio unos segundos, te rompí y te de repente te prendió la bombilla.

-Zhalia, ¿Por qué no te ha cabreado cuando Lok te llamo bruja?

-¿A ti te molesta que te llamen vampiro?

-¿What?

-Soy una bruja, Dante. No se ha visto el chico, pero da igual. ¿Buscamos a los niños y terminamos el paseo?

Zhalia paso a mi lado, me paro parado y observo como se marchaba. Lok sabía que Zhalia era una bruja, que yo era un vampiro. ¿Cuántas cosas oculta Lok?

Me dirigí al equipo, nadie estaba muy contento y la tensión se podía ver incluso físicamente.

-Busquemos la tumba de Jois Lore, antes antes la encontremos antes terminaremos con la misión.

Cada uno de ustedes fue por su lado a la tumba, buscamos durante una hora pero no la encontramos. Cuando se levanta la vista, las chicas están buscando ya Lok parado sobre una tumba, estaba sentado sobre la lápida, con los brazos cruzados y miraba el cielo. Me disponía a regañarle cuando Sophie se adelantó.

-¡Lok! ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que encontrar la tumba.

Los niños miraron a todos con una sonrisa pícara en la cara y una mirada divertida.

-Ya le he encontrado.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cuándo? -Preguntó Zhalia.

-Hace más de una hora. Cuando me aleje de vosotros.

-Y no dices nada.-Mire a Lok muy serio y enfadado

-Ven-gan-za.

Nos sorprendió a todos su respuesta, me relaje un poco y suspire.

-Supongo que estabas en tu derecho.

-¡Entiendo que los vengues de ellos, pero ¿por qué de mí?! - Preguntó Sophie muy ofendida.

-No jugaste conmigo, como habías prometido.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, Lok tenía mal genio, y le iba la venganza.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Cuando todos nos relajamos un poco, nuestra misión volvió a investigar mientras investigábamos la tumba. La tumba era normal, no había nada raro en ella y no sabíamos que estábamos buscando.

-Es solo una inscripción normal.

Lloro Sophie muy decepcionada, Cherit voló del hombro de Dante para sentarse encima de la lapida.

-Lok, ¿no había algo en el diario sobre el Golem?

Asentí y saque el diario de mi bolsa.

-Creo que sí, pero no puedo entenderlo mucho. Aunque recuerdo una frase. "La sangre del golem"

-El golem no es de carne y hueso, está hecho de arcilla.

Declaro Sophie pareciendo haber entendido lo que había hecho. Cogió un poco de arcilla que había al lado de la tumba y la extensión por la lápida.

-Sophie eso no va a hacer nada.

Suspiro Zhalia ganó una mirada de Dante, me dio la sensación de que Dante empezó a enfadarse un poco con ella. Dante se acercó y le susurro al oído.

-Solo mira.

-¡Claro! -Exclame-Jois no le dio la vida al Golem, lo hizo la palabra "verdad" escrita en su frente. Sophie, ¿crees que puedes escribir el símbolo de la verdad en la arcilla?

Sophie asintió un poco insegura, con una mano un poco temblorosa escribió unos símbolos en la arcilla. Nada más terminar de escribir los símbolos, el suelo de debajo de Sofía y mío ha comenzado a temblar. Ambos nos levantamos corriendo cuando la tumba se abrió. .

La tumba se había abierto dejando un túnel de escaleras. Miró a un lado con un poco de envidia, creo, no estaba muy seguro, Sophie pasó junto a ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción gigantesca, luego pasó a Zhalia y después yo, Dante fue el último, aunque tardó un poco.

-Dante, ¿vienes?

-Justo detrás de ti.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Sophie fue la primera en bajar, después Zhalia y luego Lok. Mire a mi alrededor un poco inseguro, saque las bolas de metal de uno de mis bolsillos y deje caer en la entrada a la tumba. De inmediato, mi reloj comenzó a parpadear.

-Dante, ¿vienes?

-Justo de tras de ti.

Lok se había parado en la mitad de las escaleras, mientras que las chicas ya han llegado abajo. Fue agradable que alguien me esperara.

POV de Dante final


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

POV de Lok

Llegamos a una gran sala, el suelo estaba hecho de baldosas de arcilla claras y oscuras. Zhalia, que había adelantado a Sophie con un poco de enfado, se detuvo indicándonos que no avanzamos.

-Huelo una trampa.

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo-dijo Dante un poco preocupado-Os explicare. Solo pisad los más claros. El Golem estaba hecho de arcilla del río Vitava, cuando se seca, se aclara. Sophie, Lok, tened cuidado con las alas, si tocamos la arcilla oscura se activará la trampa. Y Lok ..

-Déjame adivinar, cuidado con las colas.

Dante sonrió satisfecho. Zhalia siguió a Dante.

-El brillante Dante Vale se gana su reputación.

Ante el comentario de Zhalia, Sophie puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, porque no es para mí, ni siquiera para alagar a Dante todo el tiempo al mismo tiempo que Zhalia. Sophie y yo seguimos a los adultos tened mucho cuidado, pisábamos, queríamos, te ayudé, te ayudé un poco, te fue difícil mantener las alas y las colas a una distancia prudente del suelo, además, mis colas parecen tener la vida propia, y en ocasiones hacen lo que les da la gana.

A través del pasillo de la arcilla, las niñas y yo pensamos cómo podríamos abrir la puerta, mientras que el tiempo se reduce. Cruzó el pasillo y se acercó a la salida.

-Buenas noches, señores. Me permiten sus capas.

Se burlo Dante, los hombres se quitaron sus capas mostrando un Defoe ya Grier. Defoe atacó a Dante con un rayo gelatinoso verde, Dante lo esquivo, pero fue atrapado por Grier, quien lo inmovilizó con una llave.

-Defoe-gruño Dante con asco.

Zhalia fue la primera en reaccionar atacando con un Raypulse, le siguió Sophie con su propio ataque. Me apunté a un agente con la mano y dije "electricbolt". Pero no paso nada.

-Lok, ¿no tiene estado practicando? -Me riño Sophie

-Un buscador que ni siquiera puede usar Bolt ... ¡que patético!

El comentario de Zhalia sobraba, ya se que es patético, no se oye lo que dijera, y menos con un tono de burla.

-Si, ¡patético!

Se rió Defoe, mis bigotes empezaron a emitir cincos que intentan ocultar un poco, no queríamos que vieran que estaba asustado, con Dante atrapado estaba indefenso, además, me siento muy impotente de poder para ayudar a Dante. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saque el amuleto de Freelancer.

-Ni se te ocurre, muchacho.

Me di cuenta, con eso, una especie de dispositivo mágico y uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, era una esfera de luz verde oscuro, no, porque no, sino un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo e hizo que me erizaran las colas. Dejamos la esfera cerca de nosotros, cuando impactamos con el suelo se iluminó segándonos, cuando pude abrir los ojos todo el lado izquierdo era la espesa y la viscosa. Mis piernas fueron atrapadas por esas cosas y empezaron a ir hacia abajo hundiendo mi cuerpo en el suelo. Sophie y Zhalia también fueron atrapadas. Defoe se rió de nosotros.

-¡Fantástico !, la trampa de Jois Lore se ha activado, y mira por donde, los agentes de la Fundación han quedado atrapados.

Lo mire con todo el odio que pude reunir mientras intente mantener la cabeza en la superficie.

Al parecer Grier se había relajado, ya que Dante tuvo la oportunidad de darle un codazo en la cara haciendo que Grier se doblara, Dante aprovecho para liberarse. Dio un paso atrás con el miedo escrito en sus ojos.

-¡Kreutalk, ataca, ahora!

El titán manta-rata aparece en el lado de Defoe, y se publica una corriente de ácido, parecido a que usaba Defoe, hacia Dante. Dante lo esquivó y se dio la vuelta, estaba rodeado por tres agentes que acabaron de entrar corriendo en la habitación. Refle a su mano hacia Dante y gritando "¡Poisonheat!", Un chorro de ácido verde salió de su mano impactando en Dante, quien no hizo el más mínimo amago para esquivarlo.

-¡Dante! ¡No!

Grite lleno de preocupación. Dante estaba inmóvil en el suelo, en ese estado estaba indefinido, y sin él nosotros también. Defoe se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

-Tu, -Mi señalo y me situé delante de mi- Eres Lok Lambert, ¿verdad? -No respondiste -Nunca te he dicho que la calla otorga. ¿Creo que tienes un diario que darme?

Metí la mano en el barro y saque el diario de mi padre.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!

Me gritó Sophie como si hubiera loco. Cuando se disponía a cogerlo. Me refiero al diario con una gran decepción.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Tus muchachos hicieron esto! ¡Por tu culpa, el diario de mi padre está destrozado!

Defoe hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-En este estado no sirve para nada. A pesar de eso, los secretos del amuleto de la voluntad están muy cerca. Kreutalk, toma la llave.

El título se ha ido volando hacia la puerta que las chicas y yo hemos intentado abrir antes que la Organización entrará. Escupió su líquido verde sobre la cerradura, derritiendo y permitiendo el acceso a la sala. Cuando salió, voló directo a Defoe y le dio una llave.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿qué hacer con el señor Vale?

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle!

Déjese encantar con mi amenaza. Me refiero a un poco y me agarré del cuello, por suerte no apretó mucho, por lo que aún no puedo respirar, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Al estar tan cerca de ti, o un poco mejor, y fue cuando me di cuenta.

-Nota que eres un cachorro, además de lo que te parece.

-¡Dejale !, ¡quítale las manos de encima!

Ante la preocupación de Sophie no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Tranquila Sophie-Mire a Defoe con diversión.-No es el primer tema con complejos de inferioridad que me enfrento.

Ante mi comentario Devee abrió mucho los ojos asombrados, algunos de los agentes se miraron entre ellos extrañados. Aproveche que Defoe estaba distraído para relajarme un poco y dejar de ocultar lo asustado que estaba. Mis biscotes emitieron chispas, ya dié, como no me había soltado, ni paso ni a lo largo ni a tiempo ni a tiempo ni a teléfono ni a tiempo.

Me gusta sorprendido. Mirar con todo el odio y el asco que pude, durante un segundo tuvimos un pequeño duelo de miradas, que yo gane cuando Defoe está soltando un montón de respuestas que no tienen sentido y se dirigen a mi preparado para el ataque. Grier le detuvo y le susurro algo al oído.

-Tengo lo que vine a buscar. Vámonos Grier.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, aunque se pararon cuando se notó que Zhalia se relajó un poco.

-No te alegres mujer. Él llamó a un equipo de limpieza. Por cierto, casi se me olvida. Tu, -Defoe señaló uno de los agentes haciendo que se sobresaltara- ¿Qué tienes? -El agente asintió-Bien. Cuando el equipo de limpieza llegue, te daré instrucciones -Déjame mirar con una sonrisa que me hola la sangre- sobre que hacer con el cachorro.

Tras decir eso, se marchó. Cherit voló entre las sobras y siguió a Defoe ya Grier.

Nosotros seguimos luchando contra las manos de arcilla. Tres agentes nos observaron con la diversión. El móvil sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje.

Mientras que el agente leía el mensaje se acercó a mi. Detrás de él me llamó la atención. Dante había abierto los ojos y rodó sobre su costado con una mueca de dolor.

El agente sonrió maliciosamente. No me gustaba, sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa, no era la primera vez que se veía y no era nada bueno para mi.

-Bueno muchacho, las órdenes son claras.

No le presté mucha atención al agente, aunque sí. Estaba centrado en dante. Se había puesto el pie de pie y susurró "Everflames", una brillante llama de fuego recorrió el cuerpo de Dante suavizando su expresión de dolor.

-¿Everflames? -Susurre.

-En fin ...

El agente captó mi atención, sacó una pistola azul, era la misma con que me había apuntado días atrás en el patio de la casa de Dante. Cuando la vi, el pánico me llena, estaba atrapado en la arcilla y no puedo huir. De reojo vi la cara del desconcierto de Sofía y la sorpresa de Zhalia. El agente me apunto con ella el pecho.

-Te aseguro que esto te va a doler mucho y yo ...

El hombre no pudo haber terminado la frase, ni siquiera en el pasado. El agente que me apuntó se hizo solo unos instantes se estrelló contra la pared y el otro agente golpeó al tercero.

-Bien- Dijo Zhalia-Ahora, si tienes la amabilidad de sacarnos de aquí.

Sophie y yo mostramos nuestro acuerdo ante la petición de Zhalia. Dante sonrió y nos fue a ayudar.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

Cherit aún tenía un Defoe, estaba agarrado al parachoques en el que iban Defoe y Grier. Defoe habla por teléfono con un hombre de voz profunda, mientras que, su subordinado conducía.

-Recuerda la importancia del antiguo amuleto de la voluntad para el futuro de la Organización.-Dijo la voz del teléfono.

-Por supuesto, señor. Las notas de Jois serán de gran valor para ese fin, junto con los titanes que esconde.

-Y el muchacho, también es muy importante, ¿lo has capturado?

-Uno de mis muchachos está al cargo de eso, más le vale haberlo conseguido, sino que me asegurare de que deje de respirar.

-Más te vale atraparlo.

-Señor, si no le importa, ¿querría saber si tengo tanto interés en el mocoso?

-Digamos que es único en su especie, y no necesita saber más. ¡Ahora no dejes que nada ni nadie se interponga en tu camino!

-Si señor.

Delante de la llamada, antes de dirigirse a un Grier.

-El profesor nos mantiene con una correa apretada, ¿no crees?

-No tengo más que respetar la cadena de mando

-Da igual, solo muévete.

-Si seño.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Dante

Una vez que he tenido un sacado a todos de la arcilla, inspeccionamos la sala, que hemos sido el estudio de Jois Lore. Sophie y Lok revisaron los libros, mientras que Zhalia y yo la mesa, más bien yo, Zhalia tenía la mente en otra parte. De repente soltó una risa y se puso a un susurrar para que solo yo la oyera.

\- Me parece que tus niños han estado jugando en el barro.

Mire hacia Lok y Sophie, Zhalia tenia razón, por desgracia, Sophie y Lok estaban llenas de arcilla y las colas y orejas de Lok igual.

-La mentó que tengamos plumas y pelo-Dijo Sophie de golpe fulminado a Zhalia con la mirada.

-¿Creéis que esto saldrá algún día?

Dijo Lok quitándose un poco de arcilla de su oreja, aunque solo consiguió enredar se el pelo. Zhalia sonrió cruelmente y Sophie oculto la risa. Lok Suspiro

-Esto me va a tener mucho trabajo.

Volví a nuestra misión, pasar los dedos trazando la forma de la llave en el polvo.

-Zhalia, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Sophie, Lok, ir a buscar a Cherit. Todavía no hemos terminado.

POV de Dante final

Tercera persona

Defoe había llegado a su destino: El camino de los alquimistas.

-Cuenta la leyenda, que aquí es donde el mago Lore dejó su Golem para siempre.

Defoe se rió de una manera escalofriante. Grier de conformidad con su destino. Mientras te acercas a la puerta, un agente rubio dio una orden a sus agentes. Al ver que habían llegado sus superiores, se colocaron en formación, una línea.

-¡Señores! Hemos asegurado el edificio, pero no podemos forzar la entrada al ático del Golem, ni siquiera con nuestros titanes.

-Como es de esperar-Gruño Defoe-es una habitación que contiene grandes tesoros, pero esta llave debería cambiar eso.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura en forma de boca. La línea entre las dos puertas de un verde intenso, luego las puertas se abrieron.

Tercera persona final

POV de Dante

Estaba con Zhalia en un taxi, nos dirigimos a El camino de los alquimistas para detener a Defoe. Zhalia miraba al frente y yo por la ventanilla.

-Lok es muy ingenioso.

Me volví hacia Zhalia

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ah, es verdad, estabas inconsciente. Lok le hizo a Defoe un comentario muy gracioso que lo dejo alucinando, a él ya todos.

-¿Y yo lo vas a decir?

-Lok dijo, y cito textualmente: "No es el cebo humano con complejos de inferioridad que me enfrento". Es curioso que lo que llamas humano, teniendo en cuenta que puedes usar los poderes, los buscadores, solo pueden invocar titanes.

He aquí un sonido de asentamiento y volví a mirar por la ventanilla.

-Espero que me hagan caso y se mantengan al margen

-Tienes más fe que el papá. Te apuesto a que son realmente desobedientes.

-No son malos chicos.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes que perder?

-Muy bien, ¿qué apostamos? -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Si obediencia, te invito a un café, y si te desobedecen, me invitas a comer.

Me refiero a Zhalia con una ceja levantada, no entendí por qué si ella perdía, me invitaba a un café y si perdía yo a una comida.

-Se que voy a ganar, por lo que no quiero hacerte ilusiones prometiéndote algo que no vas a conseguir.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Tenía la esperanza de que Zhalia se equivoque. Lo que Lok no sabe obedecer las órdenes, pero esta con Sophie, ella es más responsable y me parece que no me cuestionaría, además de que se trata de un gran apego por Lok, y no creo que exponga a Lok al peligro, ni que me Desobedecer.

POV de Dante final


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

POV de Lok

Mire las calles ocurrieron en Praga, fue un poco difícil a pesar de mi visión nocturna y no tuvo una luna ni estrellas para iluminar un poco. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la azotea donde Sophie y yo nos habíamos reunido con Cherit. Pegue las rodillas al pecho y observe como Sophie caminaba de un lado a otro inquieta, Cherit estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Espero que el hechizo de impresión de Zhalia ha funcionado bien.

Inclinar la cabeza un poco hacia un lado para estirar el cuello, aún no está hecho el polvo y los entrenamientos con Sophie no me ayudaban ni física ni emocionalmente. Y desde que nos juntamos con Zhalia me ayudaba menos. Sophie se paró el tiempo justo para responder y luego retomó su tarea.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que Dante los tomó por sorpresa.

-Me pregunto por qué Dante nos dijo que nos quedamos aquí.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene algún plan en la cabeza.

Dijo Cherit volando hasta mi hombro. Sophie se volvió a parar y nos miró a la mente, a los ojos, a los ojos de la cara, a la envidia ya la indignación.

-¡Quiero sable para que se vea a la mujer espeluznante con él en vez de mi! -Suspiro, ya empezamos con los berrinches de Sophie, ¿no se supone que el bebé soy yo? -Soy mucho mejor Buscador que ella, y los más importante, soy más de fiar.

Después de que Sophie despotricara sobre Zhalia nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Mientras me dedique a pensar.

-Sophie. Si le gustara que nos perdiéramos la fiesta, ¿no nos habría enviado una casa?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sophie. Me gusta la mano para ayudar a levantar y decir las palabras mágicas.

-Yo digo que vamos

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Zhalia y yo entramos dentro del edificio correcto. Observa a Defoe ya su equipo mirara a su alrededor y acercarse con admiración y una enorme estatua de arcilla.

-¿Así que esto es Metagolem?

De esta manera, se trata de una mano para tocar la estatua.

-Si, debe ser. ¡Ahora vinculare con él aquí mismo!

-¡Touchram!

Enviando a los agentes, ya Defoe y Grier, volando hacia las paredes. Me había cansado de esperar y no puedo permitir que el titán cayera en malas manos.

-¡Dante !, ¡no le des tiempo a recuperarse! -Me aconsejo Zhalia

-¡Invoco a Calibam!

Gran sacando el amuleto de mi fiel amigo. Calibam apareció a mi lado.

-¡Gareon, Kilthane!

Zhalia invoco a sus titanes. Kilthane era un guerrero de armadura negra con cuchillas en los hombros, en sus manos tenía una espada ganchuda y un escudo con un dragón naranja dibujado en el.

Todos los atacamos. Kreutalk, un canal de su libro hacia Zhalia, quien lo esquivo, le envió un Raypulse en un Defoe, pero lo bloqueo with using honorguard. Los agentes se dedicaron a atacar a Kilthane, mientras que Calibam se enfrentaba a Breaker. Yo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra grier.

Grier me lanzó un puñetazo, que esquive antes de patear le una pierna. Me di cuenta que nuestros estilos de lucha eran similares, y no me gusta. Grier dio un paso atrás e intentó atrapar mi pierna, que se dirigía a su pecho, con mis rápidos reflejos salte hacia atrás aterrizando en una pose de combate.

-Tienes mucha disciplina. ¿Por qué luchas por Defoe? - Dije con un tono burlón.

-Es mi trabajo.

Gruño Grier. Avanzo hacia mi para intentar patearme en la cabeza. Sin embargo, me agache y barri una pierna por el suelo para obtener un Grier. Grier se tambaleó y cayó. No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo, con Cherit en mi hombro, bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Lok, allí abajo!

Gritó Sophie, ambos aceleramos el paso y nos dirigimos hacia el sonido de la pelea, provenimos de una puerta doble, que ya estaban protegidas por dos agentes. Metí la mano dentro de mi bolsa y saque el amuleto de Freelancer.

-Ven a mi Freelancer- Mientras invocaba no pude evitar sonreír.

Mientras que los agentes llamaron a sus propios titaneses, un Redcap y un Mindrone. Sophie invoco a sabriel. Sabriel se enfrentó al Redcap y Freelancer al Mindrone.

-Un Mindrone. Podemos manejar esto. ¡Freelancer, destrúyelo!

Freelancer se lanzó con la lanza preparada. Corrija más allá de los agentes y se dirige hacia el Mindrone. El Mindrone comenzó a retroceder a lo largo de una esquina, facilitando un Freelance de clavarle la lanza.

-¡Bien!

Vitoreé un Freelancer con entusiasmo. Mi alegría desapareció cuando se sintió un dolor horrible en mi espalda. Me estrellé contra una pared, luego todo se volvió negro.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Por lo que se refiere a un freelancer por haberlo destruido en Mindrone, me contento, me alegraba ver que Lok se siente cómodo manejando un titán tan fuerte como Freelancer.

La alegría duro poco. Los dos agentes vieron que Lok estaba distraído al atacar al mismo tiempo, sus poderes dieron un Lok en la espalda y le mandaron volando contra una pared. Freelancer volvió a su amuleto y Lok se quedo en el suelo.

-¡Lok!

Estaba muy preocupada, no se movía. Los dos agentes se reían de satisfacción. Tenía que alejar a los dos agentes de Lok. Volé por encima de los dos agentes con Sabriel siguiéndome de cerca, entre en la sala donde Dante y Zhalia estaban peleando contra la Organización.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Dante

Defoe y Zhalia luchaban mezclando poderes y titanes. El envío de un ataque llamado Colmillo venenoso, era idéntico a su ataque habitual, pero aún más doloroso. Por suerte Zhalia lo esquivo y Gareon salto de su hombro a una columna cercana, donde desapareció.

Calibam tenía una pelea contra Interruptor, ambos estaban muy igualadas. Breaker era más grande, pero Calibam era más rápido Calibam fue atacado por Kreutalk, mi titán se doblo agarrándose el estomago. Por desgracia esta era la oportunidad de Breaker, quien lo agarro. Breaker envió un Calibam de vuelta a su amuleto, no pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando regreso.

-Las cosas se ponen factibles.

Murmurar La cosa empeoro cuando vi a Sophie acercarse a nosotros y situarse a mi lado. Estábamos acorralados en la final de la habitación y nuestros únicos titanes, Sabriel y kilthane.

-Lok esta herido, e inconsciente.

Maldición. ¿Por qué no debemos obedecer? Tenía que sacarlos a todos de aquí, principalmente a Lok ya Sophie. Lok está bajo mi cuidado y le prometió a Santiago que llevaría a Sophie de vuelta sana y salva. Además, tenía que echar la bronca del siglo por la desobediencia y la vida como nunca habría cargado. ¿No se supone que tiene que vigilar un Lok ?. También tengo que sacar a la luz. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.

-¿Esto era parte de tu plan, Dante?

Se burló Zhalia un poco asustada. Defoe se burló de nosotros también. Se notaba que no iba a dejar pasar la ventaja que tenían.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Abrí un poco los ojos, lo que se ve todo borroso y el dolor de cabeza que tenía solo empeoraba la situación. Cuando te abrí del todo, la figura de Cherí fue lo primero que vi, estaba preocupado.

-¿Lok ?, ¿chico ?, ¿sigue con nosotros?

Levante una mano hacia mi cabeza, rodé sobre mi costado soltando un gemido de dolor en el proceso. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar en cualquier momento y que el cerebro me rebotaba dentro del cráneo haciendo que me mareara con cada movimiento que hacia. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y hacerme una bola, quedarme inmóvil hasta que la cabeza dejara de dolerme, sentí que mi cuerpo quiere cambiar a su forma de zorro, pero no puede, si lo que tiene es aún más indefenso.

-¿La pelea?

Solo el mero hecho de hablar. Pero tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. Cherit hizo una mueca.

-Me temo que Dante y los demás están teniendo problemas.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero solo conseguí volver a caer sobre mis rodillas con un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Tengo que ayudar.

Estaba jadeando por el dolor y mi visión iba y venía. Cherit voló colocándose a mi lado.

-¡Quédate quieto! ¡Es posible que tengas una conmoción cerebral!

Ignorar un mensaje que te ayude a mantenerte tranquilo, con mucho esfuerzo, te arrastraré hasta la puerta y miraré cómo iban las cosas.

-Tiene que tengo algo que yo pueda hacer ... - De repente me acordé del hechizo que usé para usar cuando estaba en la tumba de Jodis Lore.- ¡Eso es !. Cherit, ¿el hechizo "Everflames" es de curación? - Cherit asintió- ¿Crees que puedes enseñármelo?

La cara de Cher se iluminó como un árbol de navidad durante una milésima de segundo. Luego se apaga y se descompuso.

-Ese poder es algo que no todas las criaturas pueden realizar. Tendrás que investigar sobre tu poder y me temo que no hay tiempo.

Una vez que me encontraste otra vez, me recorrió la cabeza. Me caí al suelo y casi quedo inconsciente. La preocupación de Cherit no ayudaba. Cerré los ojos intentando retener la trasformación. Todo se me volvió negro, pero en la negrura pude ver en pequeñas fichas azules que bailaban de un lado a otro. Las chispas formaron una pluma de la cual salieron mas chispas.

Abrí los ojos, estaba tumbado en el suelo con Cherit revoloteando a mi alrededor lleno de atención y murmurando cosas que no entendía.

-¿Que Paso?

-El desmayaste. Tienes que quedarte quieto, pero empeoraras.

No preste atención a Cherit. Volví a mirar a los demás. La organización casi se había echado encima y se disponía de atacantes. Apreté las manos en los puños, en ese momento fue un cosquilleo, miré las manos y vi que estaban envueltas por muchas chispas azules, como las de mi sueño, que saltaban en ellas. En ese momento supe lo que tenía que hacer, más o menos. No estaba seguro del todo.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

La organización nos tenía arrinconados, ya estaba en nuestra captura, nunca había imaginado que mi carrera de buscador terminara derrotado por Defoe.

Cuatro plumas de cristal negro aterrizar en el suelo formando un semicírculo justo delante de nosotros. De las plumas salieron chispas como las que emiten Lok. La organización de las plumas con la diversión y luego se carcajadas, todos menos Grier, quien permaneció serio. Los agentes nos atacaron con diversos rayos, pero con un campo de fuerza eléctrico que apareció de repente. Además de las plumas salieron más rayos azules que electrocutaron a varios agentes ya Defoe. Mire hacia la puerta donde estaba Lok tirado en el suelo, apoyándose en el marco para no desplomarse. Sabía que esas plumas eran de Lok y que eran idénticas a las suyas. Sonreí orgullosamente, pero mi sonrisa duro poco, gracias a nosotros con mucha prisa y alarma, se posa en mi hombro y se pone en un susurrar para que solo yo oyera.

-Dante, Lok no esta bien. Tienes que sacarlo de aquí.

-Lo se. Cherit, dile un Lok que se esconda. Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto.

-Una cosa más. Tiene un plan.

Cuando este termine de contarme el plan de Lok se marcho con el. El plan de Lok prometía, lo conté a las chicas y lo llevamos a cabo.

Sophie voló por encima de los agentes y se convirtió en un burlar de ellos.

-¡Vas a tener que ser mucho más rápido!

Sophie comenzó a volar por el techo esquivando el ataque que los agentes usaban para intentar derivarla. Llame a Ralentizar, quien salió de su escondite, con las garras extendidas volo para atacar a Breaker. Con eso, gruñe con ira intentando atrapar un retraso, pero la era demasiado rápido.

Zhalia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el gareón salió de su escondite y ataco a Grier con su mirada láser. Grier cayó al suelo.

Esto se traduce en un ataque hacia el suelo, donde se extienden las alas y los derribos a los agentes, luego volvió al techo.

Aproveche que los trajes estaban distraídos para correr al otro lado de la sala y observar rápidamente las vasijas y las pilas de papeles.

-Se que estas aquí.

Susurre al titán, mientras que la mano en una vasija, el brille de violeta y el amuleto aparece en mi mano. Sonrei.

Me di la vuelta hacia la batalla y vi a Sophie de pie en el suelo, ve que se ha aburrido o cansado de volar y era el próximo objetivo de Breaker, quien había conseguido un lento. Zhalia se puso delante de Sophie y segó a Breaker usando a Boltflare.

-¡Haz lo pero! ¡Metagolem!

en ese momento todo se ha visto un gigante titán del suelo. Tenía forma de hombre, estaba hecho de roca, pulseras de oro, corona y armadura y una capa blanca hacha girones.

Metagolem levanto las manos y luego las dejo caer sobre Breaker, aplastándolo y enviándolo a su amuleto. De esta manera, se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas, con las gafas rotas y el pelo revuelto, se ve que aún se está recuperando por la descarga de Lok.

-¡Se han unido!

Lloro Defoe haciéndome sonreír.

-Esa cosa es enorme

dijo Sophie mirando a Metagolem de arriba a bajo varias veces.

-¡Regrupencia!

Ante mi orden Zhalia y Sophie se pararon junto a mi, Sabriel se coloco en una pose defensiva al lado de Metagolem.

-¡A mi marca, concentrando sus ataques en Defoe!

-¡Retirasa! - Llamo Defoe a sus men mientras retrocedía- ¡Todos, retírense!

Gracias a la función de protección, no hay problema.

-¡No me discutan! ¡Tienen una metagolema y la ventaja!

Con eso la organización se marcho. Era hora de ir a ver a Lok, espero que se haya escondido bien y que la Organización no haya visto al salir.

Los tres salimos apresurados de la sala y nos paramos en la puerta doble, mire a my around buscando a Lok. Lo encontré, estaba detrás de una esquina, era difícil que la Organización le hubiera visto. Me acerque a él rápidamente. Estaba pálido e inconsciente, Cherit estaba a su lado muy preocupado.

-Será mejor que le llevemos a un hospital de la Fundación.

-Espera Dante-Zhalia me detuvo cuando me encontré a levantarlo y se arrodillo a su lado- Tengo algo que puede funcionar. - Zhalia agarro la cabeza de lok con suavidad -¡Everfight!

Con las palabras de zhalia Lok brillo de verde. Zhalia retiro las manos. En un principio no paso nada, pero luego soltamos un pequeño gemido de dolor.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Abrí los ojos un poco confuso, ya no me dolía la cabeza, ni las heridas, ni estaba cansado. Lo primero que vi fue a Zhalia, mire a su lado, estaba Dante con una gran expresión de alivio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Zhalia se levanta y se aparta un poco. Dante me ayudo a levantar.

-Ganamos, tenemos el titán. Tu idea funciono.

-¡Genial !, ¿pero como es que estoy bien?

Dante miró a Zhalia

-Tu… Gracias Zhalia

Sonreí una Zhalia ampliamente.

-De nada.

Volvimos a Venecia esa es la mañana siguiente en el primer vuelo. Todos nos pasamos el vuelo entero durmiendo. Cuando llegué a la casa de Dante me dejé caer en el sofá con el teléfono, Sophie se sentó a mi lado y se puso a revisar un momento para que me desperté. Dante se envió con nosotros y escaneo a Metagolem en el Holotomo.

"Metagolema. Tipo: Guerrero Litho-Titán, tamaño: grande, ataque: 5, defensa: 6. Habilidades especiales: Gran fuerza física".

-¿Cómo de grande es? - Pregunte lleno de curiosidad.

-¡Enorme! -Declaro Sophie emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Y yo lo perdí!

No deje caer en el respaldo del sofá con mucho disgusto, tenia las orejas caídas y los brazos cruzados. Sophie y Cherit se rieron a carcajadas, Dante solo sonrió.

-Tranquilo, ya tienes mas oportunidades de verle. Lo que me interesa a mi es ese poder que usaste.

-¿Te refieres a las plumas que lanza?

-Si, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Sophie flipo un poco y Dante se recostó en su sofá con una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Nunca se escuchó nada como eso, ni se leyó nada.

-Dante, ¿Puede ser un poder nuevo y único de Lok? -Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es lo más probable.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! - Exclame con mucha alegría. Dante asintió.

-Bueno Lok, si es un poder nuevo que ponerle un nombre, ¿no?

Dijo Sophie muy contenta, mire a Dante y asintió y Cherit voló hasta mi regazo con una sonrisa enorme. Me quedé pensando en la manera de llamar a ese poder, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en la manera en que actúan, la forma, el color….

-¿Y bien ?, dinos Lok, ¿Cómo vas a llamar a tu poder? -Pregunto Dante con una sonrisa

-¿Qué os parece ..? ¡Pluma eléctrica!

-Suena bien- Declaro Sophie

-Si, ahora solo te toca practicar con ella y convertirla en un poder fuerte.-Dijo Dante.

Me emocionaba mucho saber que ese poder era mío y solo mío, yo era quien había tenido un nombre, aunque eso significaba averiguar todos sus usos y trabajar duro.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

En los profundos subterráneos de Praga, se encuentra la base central de la Organización. Detrás de una puerta metálica se secó el profesor, se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero detrás de un escritorio circular. La habitación estaba decorada con artefactos mágicos de todo tipo, mapas y libros antiguos.

El profesor era un hombre gordo y viejo, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, que era blanco e inútil. Tenía la cabeza demasiado pequeña para si gigantesco cuerpo y sus manos demasiado grandes. Defoe y Grier estaban arrodillados frente a él con la cabeza inclinada.

-Me decepcionas, Defoe

La voz del profesor estaba llena de amenaza. Detrás se dispusieron un discurso, pero fue interrumpido por él.

-Su fracaso nos ha costado información vital sobre el Amuleto de la Voluntad. Y sin él, la Organización nunca logrará la dominación total.

Detrás de los ojos en el suelo.

-Señor, redoblare mis esfuerzos.

-Más te vale. Otra cosa, ¿y el cachorro?

-Lo perdimos-Dijo Defoe con miedo- Pero ya me encargué del agente encargado de su captura. Además, este es el caso de otros agentes, que se han creado en la pelea. Cuando nos marchamos, no había ni rastro del chico.

-¿Eso es sierto? Grier.-Pregunto el Profesos sin fiarse de Defoe.

-Si señor, no había rastor de él.

-Lo quiero, y vivo. No lo olvidamos.

Con esos el profesor dio la reunión terminada. Gracias por tu respuesta.

* * *

 **Noche Anterio. Camino de los argonautas**

La organización se ha marchado, se ha mostrado un poco, se ha observado observando lo poco que se puede ver al chico escondido. Una simple vista pudo ver que no estaba bien. Se dispuso a acercarse.

-¡Grador!

Le llamo Defoe desde la salida. Sin embargo, no hay nada mejor.

Tercera persona final


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

POV de Lok

Estaba en el sofá de la casa de Dante muerto de aburrimiento, tenía la cabeza colgando por el borde y los pies en el respaldo, Dante estaba sentado en el sillón del lado del libro leyendo un libro y jugando al solitario en la mesa de estar.

Después de nuestra misión en Praga, Sophie se había ido a su caso. La misma noche que el nombre de mi poder, Dante nos hizo un sermón a Sophie, Me gustó y ha sido desobedecido y ha vuelto con Zhalia y él en su lugar. hubiera sido suficiente, estaba castigado sin salir, además solo yo, Sophie no. El estado del entrenamiento y la práctica de mis poderes con la ayuda de Cherit y de Dante, es decir, los tres primeros días, pero soy un animal, ¡NECESITO LIBERTAD! No hay nada mejor que jugar, no hay nada mejor que jugar, solo.

Él ha intentado escapar para salir un rato, pero Dante mantiene vigilando, y ya me atrapo una vez, aunque por suerte no me ha aumentado el castigo.

-Dante, déjame salir fuera, por favor.

-No.

-Solo al patio a jugar con la pelota.

-No.

-Venga…, tu no entiendes lo que es para mi. ¡Estoy enjaulado!

-No estas enjaulado, solo castigado, y no.

-¡Para mi es lo mismo! ¡¿Y por qué estoy castigado yo y no Sophie ?!

-Primero, no tengo autoridad para castigarla ya ti si, and second, porque Sophie nunca se habra visto desobedecida si no le hubieras dado la idea.

-No entiendo por qué te enfadas, la misión salió bien, además, si no hubiéramos vuelto a la Organización ha sido atrapado.

-Si no hubiera sido vuelto no habrías acabado herido.

-¡Pero fue mi idea la que os salvo!

-Por esa razón solo estas castigado una semana y no un mes.

-¡Es injusto!

-No seas seas crio.

-Es lo que soy.

Dante sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. Suspire, no iba a tener su brazo torcer, tendría que estar castigado tres días más.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

Un chico joven estaba parado en un puente de Rouen, Francia, tenía unos prismáticos sujetos en el frente de sus gafas. Era delgado, con el pelo castaño y ojos grises. Estaba mirando los barcos que navegaban por el río Sena con mucho interés y curiosidad. De repente un enorme remolino apareció a lo ancho del río enfrente del puente. Una lancha fue atrapada y empezada ha sido arrastrada hacia é. Los pasajeros, una pareja, gritaban muertos de miedo pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Esta esta ocurriendo otra vez!

Lloro el chico corriendo hacia el centro del puente. Cuando miro hacia abajo, al centro del remolino, pudo ver unos ojos rojos brillantes.

-¡Un título! ¡Será mejor que hacer algo!

Un chico en una cuerda que había sido sus pies, un lado al otro lado del puente. Luego lanzo la cuerda a los pasajeros de la lancha para que se sujeten a ella.

Una vez que el hombre tenía la cuerda, así como su mujer agarrada a, el niño comenzó a tirar de la cuerda a más personas, consiguiendo subir a la pareja al puente.

La pareja miró hacia abajo, donde su lancha acababa de explotar con los ojos abiertos y muertos de miedo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mmm., El cambio climático. ¡Tengo que irme, adiós!

El chico se marcho tras esa pobre excusa para evitar más peguntas. Sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y marco un número.

-Notificación de la prioridad para Guggenheim.¡ Creo que él ha encontrado un título en el río Sena!

El niño colgó y guardo el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos. Delante de él había un grupo de policía, la cabeza del grupo se refiere a Defoe.

-Hola. Pedro, ¿verdad?

Ante las palabras de Defoe el chico retrocedió.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy el investigador especial a cargo de este caso, y tú vendrás conmigo

-Oh no…

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok me estaba volviendo loco, ¿en qué momento me he visto castigado sin salir? No para de lloriquear día y mi día también me da la palabra para que usted o yo juguemos con él, estoy que me arreglé los pelos. Cada día no está en su lugar. Hoy por fin, después de cuatro días de castigo, él ha dejado de ser Sophie venga a jugar con él, y menos mal que lo hice, porque creo que Lok estaba en contra de empezar a escribir y arañar muebles solo para entretenerse. Además, aún no hay tiempo para estar en el lugar, en casa, en el mar, en el mar de detective o en la Fundación, en el libro de trabajo de la Fundación, en el libro de trabajo. hiperactivo como Lok no le gusta jugar solo, ni al ajedrez con Cherit,

Sophie ha sido un milagro, que duro poco, no ha jugado mucho con Lok, a pesar de nuestro trato y no para que la llamen mi atención. Es irritante. Estaba sentado en la mesa y Sophie y Lok en el sofá, bueno, más bien Sophie, Lok se dedicaba a pasar de un lado a otro.

-Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la Fundación termine de descodifique las notas de Jodis Lore.

Refunfuño Lok.

-Paciencia Lok. Sabes que podría llevar varios meses

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Oye Dante, - Intervino Sophie dejando su libro- ¿Por qué no le enseñas un Lok como usar el Holotomo?

-¡Guay!

Dijo Lok realmente emocionado, vino hasta donde estaba y se envió a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hondeando sus siete colas de una manera alocada y sin control. Suspire en derrota, ya no tengo otra opción y menos con los ojitos suplicantes de Lok mirándome. Abrí el holotomo y empecé a explicar a Lok como funcionaba.

-El holotomo es un dispositivo de mapeo tridimensional. Pídele que específicamente un área.

-Esta bien, ¡holotomo, escanea esta habitación!

En ese momento el holomomo mostró una imagen clara de la habitación mostrándonos a los cuatro. Ni Sophie ni yo pudimos evitar la cara de la emoción de la vida.

-Su alcance es limitado, pero puede almacenar mapas y mostrarlos en el momento.

Sin embargo, no hay duda de que no se trata de un tema importante.

-Genial. Muestra todo el edificio.-La imagen de mi casa aparece en el holotomo -¡Hey! ¡Mira !, esta mostrando a Zhalia.

Canto Lok muy contento, desde que Zhalia le había ayudado cuando estaba herido Lok parece más un gusto con su presencia. Zhalia se rió ante la emoción de Lok.

-Cuidado, no es un juguete para niños.

Se burló Zhalia cruelmente, Lok hizo un puchero y agachó las orejas, luego me miró de reojo.

-La gran Zhalia Moon tiene su aparición -Ni me gustaba el tono de Sophie- ¿Alguna ves te vas ja ir ?, para siempre.-Después de que este comentario vuelva la atención hacia el impaciente de cachorrito- Con el holotomo los buscadores pueden escanear titanes también Lo que lo convierte en una herramienta muy útil para las misiones.

-Dante, ¿puedo escanear un freelancer?

Asentí. Lok sacó el amuleto de Freelancer con mucha emoción y lo colocó sobre el holotomo, en un principio se trabó un poco, pero luego la voz de la máquina mencionó sus estadísticas y habilidades. Zhalia se rió un poco y comento que los gráficos eran flojos. El holotomo respondió que necesitaba actualizarse, como el comentario de Zhalia.

Le quite el holotomo a Lok, quien emitió un gemido de tristeza y me miró con ojitos suplicantes, era la misma mirada que ponía a Sophie para que le tirara la pelota.

-Lok, lo necesito, además no quiero que lo rompas.

Todo se redirigió a mi pequeña broma.

-Ese chico parece igual de emocionado que tú cuando descubriste el holotomo, Dante.

En la pantalla de mi televisor a la red Guggenheim en una video llamada. Lok se rió ante el comentario de mi amigo. Me levante de la mesa y me senté en el sofá, los demás me siguieron, Sophie y Zhalia se sentaron a mi lado, Sophie a la izquierda y Zhalia a la derecha, Lok se quedó de pie detrás de mi.

-¡Veo caras nuevas contigo! ¿Te importa presentarnos?

\- ¡Guggenheim! Ella es Shophie Casterwill- Presenta a Sophie mientras rodea sus hombros con mi brazo- y él es Lok Lambert.

Señale a Lok detrás de mi. Observa un momento, sin embargo, es muy cauteloso. Volví la mirada a la pantalla y sigues con las presentaciones.

-Chicos, él es Guggenheim, miembro de la Fundación Huntik- Ante mis palabras Lok se relajo un poco, pero aún no puedo notar la desconfianza.

-Casterwill, ¿dados? Es un placer conocerte. ¿Y Lambert? - Guggenheim miró a Lok- ¡Por supuesto!, Te ves idéntico a tu padre, más o menos, no recuerdo que Eathon tenga alas, ni esas franjas azules.

Ante las palabras de Guggenheim los bigotes de Lok emitieron chispas, pero parece que solo yo me di di cuenta.

-Digamos que Lok es una versión mejorada y única de Eathon

Lok sonrio y Sophie se rió por lo bajo. Guggenheim creó un poco desconcertado al igual que Zhalia. Guggenheim volvió a lo que estaba.

-¡Zhalia !, no te he visto desde tu última misión, ¡Te ves bien! -Zhalia sonrió un poco- Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, Dante, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Ladee la cabeza un poco pensativo.

-Bueno, estoy investigando un caso o dos, pero si tienes una misión interesante podría encajarla.

Guggenheim sonrió, junto con él apareció imágenes de un joven en un puente, arrojando una cuerda, y poniendo una salva a la gente de un bote. En todas las imágenes había remolinos absorbiendo botes vacíos.

-Ha habido una erupción inusual de remolinos en el río Sena. Te envió los detalles en un archivo.

-¿El río Sena? ¿Esta cerca de Rouen?

Pregunte viendo por donde iba mi amigo. Sophie se emociono, que también se había dado cuenta de donde iba Guggenheim.

-¡Por supuesto, el mito de la Gárgola!

Guggenheim se mostró satisfecho con la emoción y el conocimiento de Sophie. En el televisor aparece una imagen de una Gárgola, luego de vuelta con el chico del puente.

-El folclore atribuye a estas criaturas de piedra el poder sobre el agua. Estos mitos inspiraron el uso de gárgolas para fuente.

-¡Y la leyenda viene de Rouen, Francia!

Termino Sophie la explicación realmente satisfecha. Mire a Sophie.

-Sabemos que la leyenda es realmente un titán, Gar-goul. ¿Quién ha resultado herido?

Guggenheim negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero dos casi mueren.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-Estamos en una nueva era de buscadores. Más descubren sus poderes cada día.

-Y aunque Gar-goul ha estado dormido desde la antigüedad, esta noche fue devolviendo a la vida.

-Exactamente. Aquí está el plan. Iras a Rouen y te reunirás con un agente de la Fundación. Se llama Pedro. Él es quien nos ha enseñado esta anomalía y el servicio de guía. Debes intentar recuperar un Gar-goul antes de que caiga en manos de la Organización. Ahora recibirás los detalles en tu holotomo. Misión: Leyenda de la Gárgola.

Cogí la tarjeta que apareció en el holotomo y la guía en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Estaré en el próximo vuelo a Francia.

-Buena suerte amigo.

Con eso la pantalla se apaga. Zhalia suspiro profundamente y luego se quejo con un tono pícaro.

-Obtienes todas las buenas misiones, dante. ¿Qué tal si compartes la riqueza? Por casualidad se moverme por Rouen.

-¿Quieres entra ?, bien.

Ante mi propuesta Sophie se enojo bastante.

-Hola, discúlpame, pero ¿y nosotros ?.

Lok no dijo nada, pero su mirada de memoria inconsolable se clavó en mi era más que suficiente para saber que la moría de ganas de ir y de salir de casa.

-Tu puedes ir, pero Lok sigue castigado.

Lok gimió en derrota to the le dejaba en casa solo.

-Dante, ¿deberías dejar un cachorro solo en tu casa, sin vigilancia? - Pregunto Zhalia- Hasta que me parece mala idea, y más en la Organización de la Persecución.

-¿Tu de que lado estas ?. Esta bien, vamos todos.

Suspire en derrota, por mucho que me costara admitir Zhalia tenía razón, no quería volver a la misión y encontrar mi casa en ruinas, o sin Lok. Lok se puso muy contento, Zhalia estaba ganado puntos con Lok.

-¡Pero! - La emoción de mis alumnos se desvaneció- Deberán obedecerme. No nos sigan si digo que se quedará y no se lance a la batalla en la preparación y mucho menos en el último momento.

Dirigí mi mirada a Lok que sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo un poco. Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Vayan a prepararse.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba en mi cuarto guardando las cosas en mi maleta, sentado en la cama cuando alguien toco la puerta, olisquee un poco el aire para saber quien venia.

-Pasa.

Dante entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se acercó y se envió a la cama conmigo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Cuando llamo Guggenheim te tensaste un poco y te comportaste igual que cuando nos conocimos. Lok, no tienes que desconfiar de todo el mundo.

-Ya lo se Dante. Normalmente no soy así, es cierto que me he encontrado con personas malas y que han querido hacerme todo tipo de cosas, pero no soy tan desconfiado. Pero desde que la Organización me persigue desconfió de todo el mundo, ya no se quiere que se haga daño y quien no.

-Muchas cosas que quisiéramos hacerte daño. Además, los miembros de la Fundación Huntik no te harán daño. ¿Cómo llegar a Francia? ¿Cómo llegar a un lugar más importante?

-Si. Gracias Dante.

Dante se levanto y se disponía de una marcha cuando me acorde de una duda sobre el holotomo.

-Dante, una cosa, es una pregunta sobre el holotomo. ¿Se pueden analizar criaturas mágicas también?

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

-Dante, una cosa, es una pregunta sobre el holotomo. ¿Se pueden analizar criaturas mágicas también?

Preguntó Lok con toda la emoción que tenía cuando le hable del holotomo. En ese momento, mi oportunidad para confirmar la última de mis teorías.

-¿A caso tu lo necesitas?

Un poco sorprendido, nos quedamos en silencio, los ojos en busca de una señal. Tras unos segundos sonreí y aparte la mirada.

-Era broma-Lok se relajo-No, no puede.

Con eso salí de su cuarto, cerré la puerta y me siento en el pasillo pensando. Mis sospechas han sido confirmadas, definitivamente Lok es único en su especie.

POV de Dante final


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

POV de Lok

Estaba muy contento de salir de la casa de Dante, sentir el sol y la brisa, además de estar en Francia, un lugar nuevo para mi. Dante y Sophie tuvieron que llamarme varias veces y me distraía con todo y no me buscó en otra ciudad, ni en otro país.

-¡Esto es lo que yo llamaría unas vacaciones de verano! - Ajuste mi mochila en mi hombro - Un viaje a Francia.

\- Lok, esto no son vacaciones, estamos en una misión secreta.

Un comentario para el comentario de Sophie, que aguafiestas. Sophie arrastraba su enorme maleta sin ninguna dificultad, era más grande que la mayor y más importante que la otra vez, aparte de lo normal, un par de juguetes, mi pincel para las orejas y las colas y mi secador de pelo. Y la maleta de Sophie no era nada comparada con la de Zhalia, ¿por qué las maletas de las chicas son siempre enormes ?, además ¿qué pueden llevar a cabo dentro de lo que ocupan tanto espacio? Sorprendentemente Dante no llevaba nada, ni una mochila, ¿dónde llevaba sus cosas ?, en fin, Dante sigue siendo un misterio para mi.

-Sophie tiene razón, Lok.

Dante intervino en la fiesta aún más que Sophie, y eso es difícil, que Sophie es experta en eso. Caminamos hacia la recepción y no mude evitar comentar lo que pensaba.

-Aguafiestas.

Sophie me miro mal, Dante no me miro, pero creo que sonrió y Zhalia, sorprendentemente, se rió un poco, haciendo que me riera también. Últimamente me siento muy contento con Zhalia, pero no, porque mis instintos se han relajado un poco, aún no tengo que estar en la guardia, pero creo que eso son las neuronas mías.

Avanzamos hasta quedarnos parados justo detrás de Dante, estaba leyendo un papel con unos símbolos raros en él, tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que no me gustaba. Dale me miro y creo que noto mi curiosidad y mi preocupación, ya que he empezado a explicar lo que era ese papel.

-Este es una de los códigos más básicos de la Fundación-Dante me dio el papel para que pudiera verlo. -Se trata of our guide.- Parecía que Dante hablaba conmigo solo.- Esta vez.

Inmediatamente traduje el resto.

-¡Esta en la sexta comisaría de la Ciudad Vieja!

-¡No me lo puedo creer !, ¿Cómo se ha descodificado el resto del mensaje tan rápido? -Exclamo Sophie muy sorprendida.

-Dante tradujo la primera línea y el resto del mensaje esta codificado de la misma manera. - Mire el papel con desilusión - Fue un poco fácil, para se sincero.

-Tranquilo- Dijo Dante- ya te conseguiré algunos más difíciles cuando volvamos a casa.

Sonreí y moví mis colas con mucha alegría. Dante empezaba a caerme mejor.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a sacar al guía?

La pregunta de Sophie me fastidio un poco, yo ya estaba pensando en los acertijos y los rompecabezas que Dante me iba a dar, y su pregunta me devolvió al presente. Zhalia se adelanto hasta colocarse al lado de Dante, le puso una mano en el brazo.

-Creo que esto no sería más fácil si me dejaras manejar esto sola.

-¡Espera! No podemos ...

Como no, Sophie tenía que protestar, por suerte, se interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tontería.

-Si ella insiste. Llama si hay problemas.

Zhalia sonrió y se marchó despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Sophie miró con atención a Zhalia mientras se iba. Luego corrió para alcanzar a mi ya Dante, más bien dicho a Dante.

-Dante, ¿cuánto sabemos realmente de la brujita?

\- He comprobado su experiencia en la Fundación, y es impecable, si a te te refieres.

Su voz no era poco amenazante, pero Sophie no se dio cuenta. No queriendo problemas entre ellos.

-Sophie, dale una oportunidad, no es muy amable, pero no es mala.

Sophie me fulmino con la mirad.

-¡¿Desde cuándo te cae bien ?! ¡Que yo sepa un poco tan poco te gustaba!

-Bueno, pero me va gustando más.

-También lo dices porque fue amable contigo.

-Sophie, por favor, hazme caso, es buena, me lo dice mi instinto.

-Pero en un principio te digo lo contrario, ¿a cual de los dos hago caso?

El tono de Sophie no me gustaba, por lo que terminaré con este estúpido debate.

-Has lo que quieras, yo pienso seguir mi instinto.

-Sophie, ¿sabes algo que nosotros no? La confianza hay que ganársela.

Con eso dante termino la conversación. Acelere el paso para alcanzar a Dante dejando a Sophie que fuera sola a su habitación. Dante y yo compartimos una y Sophie y Zhalia tenían individuos, para evitar que se mataran la una a la otra, eso, según yo.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Díganos minutos después de haber separado de Dante y su "equipo", dirigiéndome hacia la comisaría donde retenían al guía. Me había disfrazado, llevaba una peluca, un vestido formal, una chaqueta, unas gafas y un maletín. Cuando llegue a la comisaría un oficial me acompañará por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de su jefe. El sargento estaba destinado a un escritorio, el muchacho, el deber de ser la guía que necesitábamos, el estar sentado en una silla junto a la pared. Tenía el pelo marrón al igual que sus gafas y una expresión que me decía que no le gustaba estar allí.

Entre con la cabeza alta para mostrar la confianza y el amuleto de mi querido Gareon colgando en el cuello a la vista de todos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Careen La Rosh, soy abogada. Esta reteniendo a mi cliente sin acusar, por lo que exijo su liberación.

Considere el acento francés a la perfección, era imposible que alguien pudiera intuir que no era francesa.

-Mira, estamos bajo ordenes de mantenerlo aquí.

-¿Ordenado por quien?

-Bueno, por un investigador especial.

-¿Nombre ?, ¿numero de placa?

-Bueno, nos dijeron ... ya ves ...

Empecé a juguetear con el amuleto de Gareon, haciendo una pequeña luz blanca.

-Esta haciendo esto muy difícil. ¡Le recomiendo que libere a mi cliente de inmediato! No tengas una "mentesimple"

El sargento no se percibe en mi conjuro, mis ojos brillaron de color rojo al igual que los sargento.

-Si, tiene tu razón.

El sargento se levanta y se acerca al chico, le ayudo a levantarse y le acompaña hasta la puerta, le seguí. Mi plan había salido a la perfección.

-Ciao

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

Tercera persona

El oficial se dejó boquiabierto al ver su prisionero se marchaba. Se acercó a su superior, que aún no estaba un poco aturdido por el hechizo de Zhalia.

-Señor, que es esta carga al mismo tiempo, pero es extraño que los deje marchitar.

El oficial señalo a la pareja que se marcha por los pasillos de la comisaría. El sargento se dio la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio.

-Bueno, ella tenía razón. ¡Esto fue tan extraño!

-¿Recibió algún documento de ella?

-No, supongo que no.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

El chico y yo hemos estado saliendo de la comisaría, el sargento salió de su despacho con un walkie-talkie mientras que a todas las unidades de un prisionero se había fugado. Dos oficiales que estaban en la calle nos miraron al chico ya mi. Nos ordenaron que nos detuviéramos, por lo que le dije al chico que era hora de correr.

Ya no me molestaba en fingir el acento francés. Los oficiales nos persiguieron, llegaron a un callejón bloqueado por un tablero de madera bastante alto.

-¡Salta por encima!

El chico obedeció sin protestar, pero no era muy atlético y me quedé atascado. Salte con gracia y aterrice sin problemas. El niño aún estaba en el suelo, el agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo levante a la fuerza.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!, ¡Muévete!

Lo empuje delante de mi. ¿Cómo podría ser tan patético, incluso Lok era mejor y esa era más joven que él y además un cachorro. La guía se publicó por primera vez en la calle. Con mucho aburrimiento y un poco de cansancio toque el amuleto de Gareon e invoque a mi titán. El muchacho miró a Gareon con mucho miedo. Gareon repto por la pared con sus ojos amarillos fijos en mi, el muchacho emitió un jadeo de miedo, que aunque me abalance sobre el retenerlo, escape y llego a oídos de los agentes, guiándolos hasta nosotros. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Genial, ya lo has hecho. Gareon, se gentil.

Mi titán salto al otro lado del callejón. Los oficiales se acercaron al escondite de Gareon. Gareon utiliza su invisibilidad para que no lo encuentre y se dispare con los rayos verdes de sus ojos. Los oficiales cayeron al suelo mientras nosotros nosotras.

POV de Zhalia final.

* * *

POV de Sophie

Dante nos había llevado hasta las riberas del río, justo al lado del puente donde había tenido lugar las últimas manifestaciones del título. Lok y yo habíamos jugado a fribee durante un rato en lo que esperábamos a Zhalia. Lok se puso muy contento cuando se abrió el juego, la verdad es que tengo un poco abandonado desde que Zhalia se nos acoplo, y me siento muy mal. A Lok le encanta que le haga un caso y es cierto que me divierto mucho jugando con él. Jugamos durante una hora, luego nos reunimos con Dante, quien se había conformado con vernos jugar. Zhalia y el guía aparecieron medios de comunicación más tarde.

-Buen trabajo, Zhalia. Lo lograstes.

Dante felicitó a Zhalia cuando la vio a cercarse. A él ya Lok se les ha visto muy por la victoria de Zhalia. Zhalia asintió ante la felicitación de Dante.

-Por supuesto.

La manera tan arrogante en la que Zhalia me respondió enerva la sangre. Dante se dirigió al recién llegado.

-Me temo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Contamos contigo para que nos digas que sucedió.

El chico miró a Dante y luego ha Zhalia, una y otra vez, nos ha parecido que Lok ni a mi, y mira que no a Lok es difícil. Me daba pena, tenía que estar confuso y la compañía de Zhalia no es muy agradable.

-Yo ... necesito un minuto.

Le observamos alejarse y sentarse en una roca cercana.

-Supongo que no debe ser fácil para un humano normal en este mundo de locos.

El comentario de Lok me confirmó que el chico no estaba bien.

-Dejadme hablar con él.

Tras decir eso me acerque al chico, mientras, Lok se acercó a las mochilas, están debajo de un árbol separado de donde estaban Dante y Zhalia.

-Hola.

Me senté en el suelo junto al chico.

-Por cierto, soy Sophie Casterwill.- Hice un gesto señalando a Lok- Ese chico es Lok Lambert, esta es un poco preocupado por ti. ¿Hay algún problema?

El chico jugueteó con un palo en el suelo.

-Soy Peter. Trabajo para la Fundación. Por supuesto que he oído hablar de los titanes, pero nunca los he visto.

-Así es normal. Lok hasta hace un par de semanas tan poco como había visto.

Peter se giró para mirar a Lok, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se desencajo de su sitio. Mi mirada vario entre Lok y Peter, era raro que no hubiera sido así en el mismo momento, sin embargo, no se hubiera mostrado lo más rápido posible. Intente bromear para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Si, lo que parece, parece un peluche. Deberías verlo cuando se moja, es muy gracioso. Es un genio con los rompecabezas y un misterio para todos, pero es muy buen chico. Lok ha pasado por muchas cosas y muchas más desde que hicimos un buscador, ha superado todos los obstáculos. Estoy seguro que tu también lo harás.

Peter se recuperó del impacto de Lok y se giró hacia el otro lado para mirar hacia Dante y Zhalia.

-Miss, actitud me da miedo.

-Lo se. Tan poco confió en ella. No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarte y mantenerte a salvo. Mira Peter, necesitamos que nos lleves a la cueva de la Gárgola.

POV de Sophie final


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

POV de Dante

Zhalia y yo mirábamos a Sophie hablar con Peter. Zhalia, yo había comentado el nombre de la guía y su encuentro con Gareon y lo poco contento que había estado. Era muy orgulloso de Sophie, parece que no era solo capaz de memorizar textos, sino que también sabe como tratar a las personas, una excepción de Zhalia.

-¿Ves?

-¿Qué? -Dijo Zhalia fulminante.

-Un poco de compasión ayuda.

Zhalia puso los ojos en blanco haciéndome sonreír.

-Es increíble que tengamos que cuidar de un humano.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

Mire con curiosidad a Zhalia.

-Lok lo dijo antes, que era humano.

Mire a Peter y luego Mire a Lok, estaba convencido de que tenía una razón con mi teoría, ahora me quedaba que él lo confirmara.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Me puse de pie al lado de donde teníamos nuestras cosas. Cherit asomó su cabeza de mi bolsa y me miró confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Levante la cabeza y el cielo, el aire y la música para captar todos los sonidos que pudiera.

-Algo se siente mal. Parece que va a pasar algo, algo malo.

Mire al otro lado del río buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Pude distinguir en el aire al mismo olor que había sido percibido en el hotel, además de los pequeños ruiditos que me alteraban bastante.

Sophie y Peter terminaron de hablar. Me había olvidado por completo del chico. Dante me he mencionado antes que a los demás para que permanezcan tranquilos y no percibidos como una amenaza. La verdad es que no se ve peligroso y parece simpático.

Sophie miró a Dante, quien tenía la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Chicos, creo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

-Tienes mucha razón.

Esa es una frase provista de un grupo de árboles, un grupo de agentes de la organización. Los niños y las niñas y los niños.

Cuando me uní a todos pude sentir un olor que provenga del niño, era miedo.

-¡No uséis vuestros titanes! Lok, protege a Peter.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante obedece la orden de Dante y yo delante de Peter de manera protectora.

-No te alejes, ¿vale?

Dije lo más amablemente que pude y con una sonrisa, quería tranquilizar a Peter todo lo posible, y creo que te conseguí ya que me devolvió la sonrisa.

El líder de los agentes sonrió y señalo a Dante y luego a mi manera amenazante para intentar asustarnos, como unos cuantos brujos son una amenaza para nosotros.

-Estamos aquí para llevarlo a cabo. Si se entregan nadie saldrá herido

-Lok, divierte un rato- Me susurro Dante con un tono burlón- Pero no salgas herido.

Esa última parte es una amenaza que me da miedo descubrir.

-¡Augesrfrost!

Los agentes de la organización gritaron al unísono, cosa que era preocupante, enviando sus ataques contra nosotros. Lo esquivamos sin problemas y nos dividimos, los agentes hicieron lo mismo. Uno de los agentes del centro en mi y los otros en el resto.

El agente crujió sus nudillos para intentar intimidarme, cosa que no funcionó, no mucho.

-No tienes oportunidad, chico. Hazte un favor y ríndete.

Cherit apareció de repente para escanear al agente.

-Estas solo mi hijo.

Luego desapareció en mi bolsa. Las palabras de Cherí me asustaron un poco, pero no sé qué, pero siempre me gusta mucho, pero que muy inoportunas. Peter, que estaba detrás de mi, retrocedió asustado, me mantuve todo lo tranquilo que pude para que él no se asustara aún más. Pensar que no sería de ayuda Ver que la persona que tiene que proteger también este asustado y no tiene mucha idea de lo que hace.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Zhalia y yo no nos encargamos de unos cuantos agentes. Haga clic en "Raypulse" para derivar en uno de los agentes, luego use "Feetfire" para darme la vuelta y patear a los otros agentes en la mandíbula.

Zhalia saltó en el aire y aterrizó con los míos en la espalda de un agente, enviándolo lejos mientras que usamos para impulsarse hacia atrás con una pose defensiva. El agente que había enviado Volando, golpeó a otros dos durante su vuelo. Cuando Zhalia vio que va hacia un camino hacia atrás, se levantará, se dirigirá hacia la muñeca y se tirará de él hacia ella, pegando a su cuerpo con una mano apoyada en su pecho.

-Raypulse

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y llena de diversión. El hombre despegó del suelo y golpeó contra un árbol, quedando inconsciente.

Desde mi posición no puedo ver a Sophie, pero si a Lok, tuve que frenarme un poco para no ir a su rescate, le había sido asignada la misión de proteger a Peter, y tenía que cumplir. Además, he mencionado alguna vez que sabes defender y quiero ver si es cierto.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba retrocediendo, manteniendo a Peter detrás de mi. Mirar a todos los lados está buscando un plan, el agente no se puede acercar, acorralándonos a Peter ya mi contra un árbol. En ese momento tenía mi plan.

-Peter, cuando te avise, da la vuelta al árbol y quédate detrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Pedro no está muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-A la de tres. Uno ..., Dos ..., ¡ahora!

Peter hizo lo que le dije y corrió detrás del árbol para esconderse. Yo seguí corriendo el árbol, cuando llegué a las raíces apoyado un pie en una que sobresalía para impulsarme hacia arriba, el otro pie lo apoyé en el tronco del árbol para impulsarme hacia tras, curvar la espalda paso sobre el agente que se ha visto un un poco de tiempo para hacer, estirar las manos y el agarre de la chaqueta, y con la ayuda de un poco de electricidad, la lanza contra el árbol estampando la cara contra el tronco. Aterricé en el suelo haciendo una voltereta. Me quedé sentado en el suelo mirando el agente que había noqueado, luego busqué a Peter con la mirada, cuando el localicé sentí un gran alivio, que duro muy poco.

Me levanté un poco torpe con la ayuda de Dante, mientras que Sophie ayudaba a Peter.

-Buen hecho Lok, ha derrotado tu primer agente de la Organización en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Y con estilo- Intervino Zhalia con una sonrisa en la cara- Lo reconozco, estoy sorprendida, no creí que pudieras lograrlo, pero me he equivocado y me ha impresionado un poquito.

Empecé a emocionarme mucho con las felicitaciones de Dante y Zhalia, sobre todo con la de Zhalia ¡La había impresionado!

-He dicho un poquito, así que no te emociones.

Como no, Zhalia no había notado mi excitación y tenía que aguarme la fiesta.

-¿Dante? -Sophie captó la atención de todos. Estaba ayudando a Peter a caminar apoyándolo con el brazo-Peter esta herido.

Mierda, me había olvidado de él, inmediatamente me acerque a ellos.

-Peter, lo siento mucho, tenía que protegerte.

Llevémos a Pedro hasta la roca donde había estado él y Sofía hablando antes, yo fui un acercamiento para él, pero también me alejé de mi cara con una sonrisa ligera en la cara.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y para ser justos, me protegiste de la Organización.

-Si, pero no pude protegerte de sophie.

Peter se rió y Sophie me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Oye, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre ?!

-¿Eh ?, ¡Ah !, o'i como Zhalia se lo dijo un Dante, estas orejas captan casi todo- Dije que responda mis orejas de zorro- pero tranquilo, ninguna conversación de conversación, eso no ha sido muy apropiado.

Peter miró mis orejas con una expresión rara en la cara. Dante y Zhalia se acercaron, Zhalia tenía las manos en las caderas.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

-Peter, cuéntale a Dante lo que me dije antes

Dijo Sophie apoyando una mano en su hombro. Pedro asintió.

-El investigador jefe del caso me obligó a contrale todo lo que sabía sobre la cueva de la Gárgola. Se llama Defoe.

Ante la mención de ese nombre no pude evitar poner una cara de asco y hacer un ruido en un juego, cosa que hizo sonar a Dante ya Peter.

-Entonces ya es demasiado tarde

Dijo Dante con mucha decepción. Peter se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con el borde de su camisa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Sonrío burlonamente- Solo le di una idea genera. Lo más probable es que podamos vencerlo allí.

-¡Así que ha sido muy inteligente! - Exclame - Seguro que Defoe no sospecha que le engañaste.

-¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar allí?

Preguntó Dante. Pedro nos explico y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Peter, deja que te ayude.

Me ofrecí una ayuda, usted que me siento responsable de su lesión. Iba a agarrar su brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡No!

Me di cuenta, Peter se redujo de un salto y se alejó de mi todo lo que su lesión le permitía.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y Sophie puede ayudarme.

Sophie ayudó a Peter. Agache las orejas y la cabeza y deje caer los hombros y las colas al mismo tiempo que emiten un pequeño gemido de tristeza. Eso había sido muy desagradable por su parte. No le gustó, más bien mi aspecto y lo que soy, seguro que Sophie se lo contó. Sentí una mano en mi hombro que apretó su agarre de manera reconfortante y acogedora. Levante la vista un poco sorprendido. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dante.

-Tranquilo, solo necesita tiempo. Hoy ha sido su primer encuentro con titanes, y su primer encuentro contigo. Estoy seguro que solo necesito procesar la información. Además, solo es un humano, como tu dijiste.

Dante me guiñó un ojo. Supone que se ha dado dado cuenta. Sonreí un poco, luego ambos nos pusimos a caminar para alcanzar a los demás y completar la misión.

POV de Lok final


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

POV de Dante

Un rato más tarde ya estábamos a bordo de una lancha, yo estaba conduciendo y el resto estaba atrás. Me sentí un poco mal por Lok y por Peter. Peter había tenido que soportar ser arrestado, encontrarse con Gareon, sorprenderse por Lok y salir herido. Lok había tenido que aguantar ser rechazado otra ves, me dijo que suponía que Sophie se lo había contado, pero me sorprende, no creo que Sophie se lo contara, tendía que hablar con los términos de la misión. Otra cosa que no tenías en mente eran las pocas preguntas de Zhalia, no habías preguntado sobre Lok, supongo que habrías seguido investigando, pero aun así…, otra cosa que no es para mí. La dirección es, se supone que las direcciones de los agentes son secretas para no poner sus vidas en peligro, no quiero pensar que Sophie tiene razón,

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba en la parte trasera de la lancha mirando a Peter hablando con Sophie, no me gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero también quería saber si Sophie le había contado algo a Peter.

-Ahora ya has visto el mal contra el que nos enfrentamos.

-Si, nunca lo había visto en persona, solo había oído cosas.

Aparte de la mirada, me apoyé en la barandilla de la lancha y mire el agua. Aún no escuché su conversación normal, no quería ser maleducado, además, no estaba prestando demasiada atención por lo que solía hacer un trozo de sueltos.

-Dime Peter, ¿cómo te uniste a la fundación?

-Estudiando arqueología. Cuando la Fundación se acercó a mi cuenta de que los ideales eran exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Proteger la historia…

Y bla bla bla, nada de lo que yo quería oír. Zhalia se acerco a mi de manera inesperada. Se puso a mi lado mirando lo que nos rodeaba.

-Te importa demasiado lo que piensen los demás de ti. Debería importarte menos que piensen las personas que acaben de conocer, si no les gustas es su problema no el tuyo. Con personas como esas, no vale la pena perder el tiempo.

-¿Eso es lo que haces con Sophie?

-Eso es lo que hago con todo el mundo. Solo malgasto mi tiempo con las personas con la que valen la pena.

-Si son personas con las que quieres pasar el tiempo, ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón.

Zhalia sonrió un poco haciéndome sonreír también. Zhalia tenía razón, no debería perder mi tiempo con gente que no vale la pena. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, Zhalia siguió mirando el paisaje y me entretuve mirando los peces hasta que desaparecieron.

-Zhalia, ¿no hay algo raro en el agua?

Zhalia me miro extrañada pero no tuvo tiempo de respuesta, la voz de Dante capto nuestra atención.

-¡Estamos llegando al área de la cueva!

En ese momento, delante de la lancha aparecieron tres remolinos enormes. Todos los jóvenes de Panamá, que no se hubieran previsto ni se hubieran producido en uno de ellos significaba nuestro fin. A medida que nos acercábamos a los remolinos aparecieron ciclones de agua alrededor de la lancha.

Dante giro bruscamente haciendo que Zhalia y yo perdiéramos el equilibrio, la suerte para mi permanencia dentro de la lancha, pero Zhalia, la forma más ligera que se disparó hacia el agua, la suerte para ella el agarre del brazo antes de que cayera dentro y con mucho esfuerzo, neumático de ella hacia la lancha, ambos caímos al suelo, Peter y Sophie nos miraron asombrados.

El texto se desvió hacia las rocas, Dante evito los ciclones pero no aminoro la velocidad ni el cambio de dirección, por lo que empezamos a entrar en pánico.

-¡Tenemos que salir del agua! -Grito Dante por encima del viento.

-Dante, ¡¿qué estas haciendo ?!

La preocupación y el miedo eran evidentes en la voz de Sophie, lo que no está entiendo, ella puede volar y salvarse.

-¡Saltar cuando os lo diga, y no un momento antes!

Dante no dijo nada más. Sin importar nada ayude a Sophie a poner a Peter de pie, si quería vivir tenía una necesidad de ayuda. La lancha se acercó cada vez más a las piedras y cada vez que teníamos más miedo.

-¡Ahora!

Dante salto de la lancha y todos los seguimos. Sophie y Peter aterrizaron primero, Peter se cayo debido al poco apoyo de sus pies. Zhalia aterrizo elegantemente, como siempre y yo caíramos en el agua en el agua, hasta la orilla para reunirse con los demás. Dante aterrizo en una roca elegantemente como no acabara de saltar de una lancha para no morir.

-¿Todos están bien?

Pregunto Dante escaneándonos a todos desde la roca. Todos han llegado a la orilla justo cuando Dante termino su pregunta. Sin pensármelo mucho me sacudí para quitarme el agua de mis colas y mis orejas, y me paso lo mismo que cuando me caí al canal, estallando en un montón de pelo. Zhalia comenzó a partir de la risa, Sophie se rió por lo bajo y Peter se quedo sorprendido, luego se rió. Dante solo sonrió realmente divertido.

-Yo no-Dije realmente molesto.

-¿Cómo se visita este lugar?

Pregunto Sophie mientras se escurría el pelo y vatio ligeramente sus aleas para escurrir sus plumas. Peter se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar sus gafas, se convirtió en algo así como su atención. Dante se acerco a nosotros y creo que las esferas de fuego, y en mi caso, a la otra, a Sophie quien la compartió con Peter.

-Es el origen de los chorros de agua.

-¿Entonces la cueva de la Gárgola esta cerca?

Pregunte yo queriendo alejarme del agua todo lo posible. Pedro asintió, señalando las rocas de nuestro entorno.

-Creo que Dante tiene razón. Estas rocas han sido erosionadas por agua a alta presión.

-Y aquí hay una cueva

Dijo Zhalia desde un pequeño acantilado a unos metros de nosotros.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Empezamos por las rocas hasta donde estaba Zhalia. Sophie ayudaba a Peter impulsándolo un poco desde el aire, Yo subí sin ningún problema. Cuando llegues a la página de Lok aun no había empezado a subir, sino que miraba las rocas de un lado a otro.

-Parece que el bebe necesita ayuda.

Dijo Zhalia realmente divertida. Iba a ofrecerle ayuda cuando se puso un par de patas y se tocó para saltar de una roca a otra rápida y ágilmente, y en algunos de los temas trepaba por la roca vertical, se hizo tan rápido como un adelanto a Peter ya Sophie de tal forma que se quedaron congelados ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? Mire a Zhalia de reojo, tenía una expresión muy divertida en su cara, era una mezcla de incredulidad por lo que Lok había hecho y vergüenza por el comentario que había hecho antes. Obviamente, Lok inclino la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, tranquilo-Dije aun riéndome- Solo que a veces se nos olvida que eres un animal después de todo.

Lok siguió sin comprender nada. Cuando Peter y Sophie llegaron miraron a Lok con mucho asombro.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo has hecho?! - Gritó Sophie bastante asombrada

-Se trepar- Dijo Lok encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio.

-¿Podemos seguir?

Dijo Zhalia en su tono habitualmente grosero. Todos contemplamos la entrada de la cueva, la cubierta por hiedras y los lugares desgastados por el agua.

-Vamos

Empecé a avanzar y los demás me siguieron, Lok estaba justo detrás de mi pensativo.

-¿Dante? - Lok captó mi atención, como siempre- Una vez que entremos, ¿Podemos usar el holotomo para hacer un mapa de la cueva?

Sonos ante la pregunta de Lok y saqué el holotomo de uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina.

-Tienes razón. Toma- Le tendí el holotomo- Lo harás tu.

La cara de Lok se ilumino de felicidad cuando le tendí el holotomo. El suelo tembló debido a una explosión. Gire la cabeza para ver de donde provenía.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

POV de Dante final


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

POV de Dante

Entramos en la cueva, agua oscura y agua que cubría todas las partes, goteaba del techo, fluía por arroyos y el agua que cubría el suelo nos llegaba por los tobillos.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿En serio ?, ¡más agua!

Las quejas de Lok retumbaron por toda la cueva. Cherit volaba de un lado a otro curioseándolo todo. Los largos túneles nos llevaron a una gran caverna. Levanté mi mano y creé una esfera de fuego que el centro de techo para iluminar el camino. Los tres más jóvenes se quedaron asombrados por lo enorme que era. Zhalia no hizo nada, no se impresionó por la cueva en absoluto. Me mantuve un ojo en todo el mundo.

-¡Esta es la caverna más grande que he visto!

Lloro, Peter, lleno de asombro, mientras se dirigía una enorme estatua de una gárgola que había en el medio de la cueva. De repente sonó un rugido espantoso haciendo que nos quedemos quietos donde estamos, ese sonido no puede ser nada bueno. Tristemente tenía razón, sonó otro rugido aún más fuerte y la boca de la gran gárgola salió un chorro de agua. Todos nos dispersamos. Zhalia, Peter, Lok y yo nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lado y Sophie hacia el lado contrario. La cabeza de la niña giró en dirección a Sophie y volvió a disparar agua.

-¡escudo ligero!

Gritó Sophie haciendo un escudo rosa sobre ella, el agua golpeó el escudo y no a ella.

-¡Tenido cuidado! Con esa velocidad, incluso el agua puede golpear como una bala.-Advertí a mi equipo.

-Siempre estoy un paso por delante, Dante Vale.

Esa voz tan familiar solo podría ser de Defoe, quien apareció al lado de la estatua de la gárgola riéndose de nosotros.

-Pasar por delante de la gárgola no fue fácil de hacer, a ver si puedes lograrlo y enfrentarte a mis hombres al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos rodeados por los agentes y los titanes de la Organización.

-Acaben con ellos. Pero dejad al zorro vivo. Lo necesitamos.

Lok se encogió un poco ganándose una mirada de confusión de Peter. La gárgola volvió a echar agua haciendo que nos separamos de nuevo.

-¡Se está lloviendo! ¡Calibam!

-¡Persona de libre dedicación!

-¡Sabriel!

-¡Gareon !, ¡Kilthane!

Todos llamamos a nuestros titanes. Defoe se dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi campo de visión. Se trata de un encargo de la situación. La batalla que queríamos evitar comenzó. Encargue Sophie proteger a Peter. Zhalia y Sophie se dedicaron a crear escudos para proteger, mientras que Lok y yo usábamos ataques. Estaba orgulloso de que Lok hubiera mejorado mucho con sus poderes, pero me dio la sensación de que estaba conteniendo. Los titanes empezaron a enfrentarse unos a otros, Sabriel iba a ganar cuando la gárgola escupió más agua hacia ella y desapareció en un rayo de luz que se volvió a su amuleto, justo en el momento en que Sophie estaba rodeada, por suerte Lok también se dio cuenta y encargo a freelancer proteger la. Zhalia ya había conseguido eliminar una gran cantidad de agentes y sus titanes igual.

Estaba detrás con la espalda con Lok, Peter estaba escondido detrás de una roca y de la Organización no se había dado cuenta.

-Tenemos que superar a los agentes antes de que Defoe consiga el titán. ¡Firerace!

Envíe una ola gigantesca impulsada por fuego hacia un grupo de agentes que se dirigen a nosotros derribándolos a todos y separando el agua en dos.

-¡Niblefire!

Corrí por el camino que había abierto el doble de rápido de lo normal. Llegó al final donde me esperaban dos agentes, la agarradera de la camisa y mientras saltaba el golpe y los dos juntos. Aún no estaba en el aire cuando Lok me advirtió.

-¡Dante cuidado!

En ese momento un chorro de agua me golpeó y me hundió bajo el agua, salí a tiempo para calmar los nervios de Lok. Lok miró a la gárgola con ira.

-Si tan solo pudiera volar podría distraerla.

La frustración y la rabia eran evidentes en el tono de Lok. En ese momento la cara de Lok se ilumino.

-¡Sophie !, tienes que distraer a la gárgola. Yo te cubro

Sophie asintió y comenzó a volar alrededor de la gárgola. Una vez que la gárgola estaba distraída con Sophie pudimos luchar con más tranquilidad, aunque Lok y yo tengas que preocuparte por Sophie.

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe se acercó a la cámara de la Gárgola.

-Enséñame donde se encuentra el poder.

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus gafas, de una de las muchas estatuas de libros, en el cuello hubo un pequeño brillo. Defoe se adelantó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Extendió una mano hacia el amuleto.

-Ven a mi Gar-Ghoul.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción brilló de violeta uniéndose con el titán.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie llevaba un rato revoloteando alrededor de la Gárgola y empezamos a usarlo, necesitaba un nuevo plan.

-¡Sophie, vuelve! - Sophie apareció contenta de alejarse de la gárgola- Sophie tengo un plan, pero si no quieres que hagas, puedes negarte, ¿vale?

Sophie me miro extrañada.

-Sea lo que sea lo hare si nos saca de aquí.

-Bien, capta la atención de la gárgola otra ves, y una ves que las tengas desciende e intenta que los chorros de agua golpeen a los agentes de la Organización.

-Lok, ¿cómo voy a negarme ?, ¡es un plan genial!

Sophie llevo acabó el plan, captó la atención de la gárgola y descendió hacia los agentes de la Organización. Los chorros de agua eliminaron varios agentes que facilitaron aún más el trabajo. En todo momento mantuvimos un ojo en Sophie y otro en Peter, como habíamos enviado a Sophie al aire ya no podríamos proteger a Peter, por lo que lo hacíamos Zhalia y yo, y estaba preocupado por Sophie, si un chorro de agua le golpeaba y Le iba a caer una caída muy dura y dolorosa.

Tras unos cuantos agentes eliminados, lo peor que podría haber pasado, paso, un coro de agua golpea una de las alas de Sophie haciéndola caer. Corrí todo lo rápido que pude, salte y atrapado en el aire, la protección de la caída de la manera que el golpe me lo lleve a usted.

Una vez recuperé el golpe Sophie se levanto y me miró preocupada, ahora era yo quien estaba herido y me dolía una pierna y las manos. Si esto ha sido así, acabaríamos mal.

-Tengo que saber más sobre este titán. Consultare el Holotomo.

Saqué el Holotomo de Dante de mi bolsa. En ese momento, Grier y dos agentes se acercaron a Dante.

-Acéptalo dante. Estas superado en número. Nuestra victoria está asegurada y la captura del móvil que se llevará a cabo, y no podrás hacer nada.

-Puede que usted vea más, pero no más fuertes que Metagolem!

La Organización retrocedió ante la aparición de Metagolen, e incluso corrieron intentando huir, pero sin resultado, Metagolem derribó a dos agentes de un solo movimiento. Me quedé asombrado ante el tamaño de Metagolem, me había contado que era enorme, pero no puedo imaginar que era descomunal. Cuando un chorro de agua volvió a caer volví a la realidad. Sophie se acercó a mi

-Holotomo, identifica ese titán.

Señale a la estatua. En el holotomo aparece una imagen holográfica de la cabeza de la gárgola. "Titán no identificado" La voz mecánica del holotomo me sorprendió, confundió a la estatua que aún disparaba agua a todos lados.

Metagolem eliminó a Breaker de un golpe, liberando a Calibam de su ataque.

-Sophie- Sophie me miró distraída, había estado mirando a Metagolem trabajar.- el holotomo puede identificar a cualquier titán, ¿verdad?

-Si, eso fue lo que te dije.

Mire el holotomo y luego a la estatua pensativa.

-Así que no es un titán. ¡El holotomo no lo registra!

-¿Estás seguro que sabes usar esa cosa?

-Confía en mi. Es solo una trampa mágica

Mientras que Sophie negaba mi conocimiento para usar el holotomo la gárgola nos escupió un chorro de agua. Sophie se coloco entre la trampa y yo.

-¡Breakspell!

Gritó. El agua dio la vuelta y el choco contra la estatua haciendo la explotación

-¡Sophie !, ¿como hiciste eso?

-Los hechizos de la familia Caster podrán deshacerse de las trampas sin problemas!

Metagolem tenía los últimos agentes en pie. Sophie y yo nos reunimos con los demás. Dante se unió a nosotros.

-Lok, Sophie, Zhalia, mantengan un Grier ocupado.

Tras decir eso Dante llamó a Calibam y desapareció saltando de roca en roca con sus pies en llamas.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

-Me pregunto si esos idiotas ya han derrotado a Dante Vale.

-Mi suposición es que no.

Defoe se giró bruscamente cuando me oyó. Esta apoyado tranquilamente en una de las estatuas de la sala, sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Esta vez, eres tu quien llega demasiado tarde. ¡Ya me he unido con Gar-Ghoul! ¡Su poder es mío!

La razón era, pero no tengo que permitir que supiera, por lo que solo asentí.

-Ya ves, pero antes de que puedas reclamar la victoria, tienes que pasar por mi.

La sonrisa de amor desapareció y en su rostro.

-Olvidas que no estoy solo. ¡Manifiéstate Gar-Ghoul!

El título apareció, se convirtió en una gárgola de piedra, con un hocico largo y con grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas, además, tenía unas alas gigantescas y ojos rojos.

-¡Ataca con todo tu poder!

La gárgola se sentó en el suelo, se inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se absorbió el agua de todos los rincones que pudo y luego la escupió en mi dirección, de la misma manera que la trampa. Use feetfire para esquivar sus ataques, una vez que me vació en lance contra ella. La gárgola estaba tan concentrada en mi que no se fijó en Calibam, quien había estado escondido todo el tiempo. Rodé entre las patas de la gárgola y Calibam con movimientos rápidos de su espada dejo fuera de combate a Gar-Ghoul. Yo me coloque cara a cara contra Defoe.

-No eres un luchador Defoe, puedo vencerte fácilmente.

Defoe llamó a Gra-Ghol de nuevo a su amuleto. Defoe salió corriendo por uno de los corredores. Intenta ir detrás de él, pero el pasillo está lleno de agua y tuve que huir hacia la sala principal, pero no antes de acabar empapado.

Mi equipo entro tranquilamente en la sala.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Sophie mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Se escapo. Con Gar-Ghoul.

-¿Cómo, estas diciendo que todo el trabajo fue en vano- Sophie estaba indignada.

-Esto no es un cuento de hadas. A veces perdemos.

La explicación de Zhalia fue un poco tonta, pero tenía razón, a veces se pierde. Peter miró hacia otro lado y Lok, no estaba. Cuando me di cuenta de que Lok no me estaba entro el pánico y me altere.

-¡¿Dónde esta Lok ?!

\- Tuvimos un pequeño problema- Empezó a explicar Zhalia.- Varios agentes se recuperaron, y aparecieron más, invocaron más titanes y nos rodearon.

-Lok nos dijo que teníamos un plan, pero teníamos que irnos y alejarnos todo lo que pudiéramos. Cherit se quedó- Concluyo Pedro.

-¡¿Y lo hicisteis?!, ¿Se ha olvidado de la Organización que quiere capturar?

Tras decir eso salimos corriendo por donde los demás habían entrado, el resto me siguió. Me temía lo peor, ¿y si habían capturado, ¿y si estaba herido ?, o todo junto. Cuando llegué a mi encogió el corazón, Lok estaba de rodillas en el agua, apoyó en una mano y con la otra aferrada a su pecho, estaba pálido y jadeaba bastante. Sin detenerme me dispuse a entrar en el agua.

-¡Deteneos!

El grito de Lok me hizo detenerme a la orilla del agua, los demás se detuvieron detrás de mi. Cherit volaba por encima de Lok, pero a mucha distancia. Lok nos miró por encima del hombro, estaba sonriendo. Mire alrededor de la cueva, los agentes de la organización ya estaban tirados en el agua o en las rocas.

-¿Cómo los has derrotado tu solo? - Preguntó Sophie llena de incredulidad.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando se encuentra una tostadora enchufada dentro del agua? Pues digamos que yo soy la tostadora. Estaba contenida porque una sola chispa tocó el agua electrocutaría a todo el mundo, incluido a vosotros. El agua aún no está electrificada, si los productos están acabados como ellos.

-¿Están muertos? - Preguntó Peter mirando con miedo a Lok

-¡Negativo! - Gritó Cherit desde el aire- Aún respiran.

Mire a Lok lleno de asombro. Yo tenia la razón, yo estaba conteniendo, pero lo hacia para proteger. Mire el agua, las chispas eran mínimas, casi invisibles, Lok estaba agotado. No es peligroso entre el agua y me acerque a Lok. Fue un poco doloroso, calamares en las piernas que se extienden por todo mi cuerpo. Conseguí alcanzar un Lok, ayudándote a levantarte y llegar a la orilla. Reconozco que ser Lok tiene su merito. Una vez en la orilla de un lago de arriba a bajo, no se ha herido, pero si está cansado. Me fije en sus manos. Me puse serio pero con el humor presente en mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?

-¡Nada! - Lok sabía por donde iba, le había dicho que no había sido lastimara, no era mucho ni grave, pero quería molestarle un poco- Solo son unos costes superficiales.

Todos nos reímos, Lok me hizo señas de que se había convertido en el pie de página, me hizo caso y me coloque en frente de las chicas.

-¿Cómo pudisteis dejarle solo con la organización?

-Dante, tranquilo- Mire a Lok muy serio- No he pasado nada y fue idea mía.

-Aún a si. Fue peligroso, y ellas son las consecuencias del peligro que corres.

Tras decir eso me fui de nuevo a la cámara principal. Oí a Lok disculpó con las chicas y diciendo que les iba a ser recompensar, las chicas se negaron, al parecer salvarles la vida fue suficiente.

POV de Dante final


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 19**_

POV de Lok

Estábamos en la sala principal, y con los demás se lamentaban por la perdida del título.

-¡Esto es genial!, Es justo como me lo imaginaba cuando me convertí in buscador !. Si quiso el exceso de agua, por supuesto.

Cherit asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

-Estar rodeado de tantas criaturas aladas me hace sentir como en casa.

Me reí ante el comentario de Cherit. Ahora que había dejado de descargar las descargas eléctricas, se ha recuperado mi hombro como su transporte. Empecé a caminar alrededor de todas las gárgolas, hasta que una me llamó la atención. La gárgola sostenía un plato y una jarra.

-¿Chicos ?, todas las estatuas sostienen algo en ambas manos.

-Olvídalo Lok, no ves que perdimos- Dijo Sophie exasperada.

-Aquí hay un agujero ... un hueco en la jarra.

-¡Por favor! - Sophie estaba de los nervios.

-Dale una oportunidad.

Dante y Zhalia se acercaron a mi.

-Probablemente se rompió durante la pelea.- Dijo Zhalia con indiferencia.

-¡Pues claro! - Empecé a sacar una cantimplora de mi bolsa- Necesitamos agua

Los demás se acercan también mientras se vierte el agua por el agujero de la jara que acabó cayendo en el plato que sostenía la estatua en la otra mano. Cuando terminó de caer el agua la gárgola comenzó a desvelar un pasadizo secreto.

-¡Un pasadizo secreto! - exclamó sofía.

-¡Bien hecho chico! -Cantó Cherit lleno de alegría- ¡Eso fue increíble!

-Buen trabajo. Pensé que tenías que haber tenido algo más en esta cueva que Gar-Ghoul- La felicitación de Dante me hizo sentir realmente orgulloso de mi mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Sophie a Dante-¿Los titaneses no eran lo más importante para un buscador ?, después de su fuerza de voluntad, claro.

-Algunos secretos antiguos son más poderosos que cualquier titán. Y eso es exactamente lo que he encontrado.

Meneé mis siete colas felizmente mientras sonreía de satisfacción.

-Creo que solo tuvo suerte- Dijo Zhalia de mal humor.

-Siento no haber creído en ti, Lok- Se disculpó Sophie.

\- No se porque las disculpas. ¡Vamos a explorar !, ¡quiero ver que hay!

\- Y no eres el único. Vamos.

Con las palabras de Dante entramos todos en el pasadizo.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Caminábamos por el pasadizo que Lok había encontrado. Tras un rato caminando, el túnel comenzó a descender hasta que acaba en unas escaleras, al final de este suelo era de madera, en el otro extremo había una puerta, era un poco oscuro por lo que se creó una esfera de fuego para guiar a mi Equipo por el túnel.

Lok miraba a todos los lados y en el último lugar, aunque no era el único, Peter también estaba muy impresionado. Me arrodillé en el suelo y lo inspeccioné.

-Dijiste que había algo más en el túnel, Dante- Preguntó Sophie un poco molesta por el tiempo que llevábamos caminando sin encontrar nada.

-Silencio- Me levanté y miré a los chicos por encima del hombro- Este pasillo parece una especie de trampa.

Mi equipo compartió una mirada, empecé a caminar por el pasillo. Oí a Peter avanza y emociona con unas escrituras de la pared.

-Esto es francés antiguo, lo descifrare.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente para intentar anunciarte en el momento en que lo hiciste, pero ya era tarde, se encendió una linterna que había sacado de tu bolsa e ilumino la pared, donde el cristal multicolor que había incrustado una grieta, la luz rebotó en otros Cristales en un efecto en cadena. En ese momento la habitación retumbó.

-¡Corre!

Agarré del brazo a Peter y tiré de él mientras abría la puerta y entraba detrás de mi. El suelo de manera comenzó a inclinarse, creando una pendiente que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Sophie voló hasta la puerta y Zhalia cruzó sin problema, pero todavía no está disponible. Lok gritó cuando comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

Empecé a caer hacia el vacío, por suerte, al ser salvaje, mis instintos son más efectivos que los de un demonio normal, por lo que pude sacar las garras y aferrarme al borde de la madera, donde pude ver el fondo, lleno de pinchos Donde no quería caer. Mi agarre era débil y cuando la madera comenzó a subir a nuevo empecé a perder lo. Intenté hacer todo lo que no podía caer ni mi muerte, pero no era suficiente, la madera estaba recobrando su posición de suelo y llegué a la final. Sin pensármelo solté un pequeño gruñido, con un gran impulso en el camino, en un gran salto, en un gran salto, en un gran espacio, en un pequeño salto, en un gran salto, en un pequeño salto. Había recuperado su estado de suelo.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok estaba en el suelo respirando aliviado por seguir vivo.

-Gracias a Dios.

Suspiró con gran alivio volando hacia él. Observar a Lok un poco se notó que aún estaba asustado, tenía el pelo de sus orejas y colas despeinado y erizado, su pelo rubio fue hecho un desastre, sus ojos cambió, parecieron los de una pantera y mostraba sus garras afiladas y ligeramente sus Colmillos, si les gusta el gruñido de antes, hemos encontrado un animal salvaje en toda regla. A mi me impresionó, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar Peter, estaba callado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba a Lok casi sin parpadear.

-Por los pelos, Lok- Conseguí decir.

Peter se acercó a Lok en silencio aún con la boca ligeramente abierta. Le miró de arriba a bajo.

-Tu ... eres ... ¡Impresionante! -Me sorprendió ante el comentario de Peter, me esperaba todo menos eso. Peter recobró la compostura-Yo .., lo siento…

Me giré hacia Peter un poco enfadado, si no era del todo culpa suya, pero aún así, debería haber tenido más cuidado ..

-Relájate. Se que no eres un buscador. No tienes ni idea de que estas metiendo.

-Creo que lo mismo podría decirse de Lok- Se burló Sophie por lo bajo.

-¡Te he oído! - Lok se refiere- Sigo vivo, ¿no?

-Supongo ... - Sophie se giró hacia mi- ¿Por qué la luz de Peter activa la trampa cuando tu luz no lo hizo?

No pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de Sophie.

-Fireball es una luz mágica. Solo los buscadores pueden pasar.

-¿Por qué es eso? - Preguntó Lok ya recuperado del susto.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es una base secreta para los buscadores de siglos pasados.

Abrí una puerta revelando una habitación con apariencia medieval, varias pinturas de batallas y de Dios, además de estatuas de la Virgen María.

-¿Esa es Juana de Arco? Preguntó Sophie llena de emoción al ver una de las pinturas.

-Probablemente fue la última en usar esta base.

-¿Juana de Arco era una buscadora? -Preguntó Lok sin sentido mucho.

-Si ella fuera una buscadora, tener un título especial, eso explicaría las visiones que tuvo que le mostramos el futuro- Explicó Peter.

-Fue una de las mujeres más poderosas de Francia. Murió a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí.

Mientras me miraba toda la habitación, yo me había acercado a una mesa antigua y estaba leyendo un cuaderno bastante viejo e interesante, cuando algo me llamó la atención.

-Parece ser que la descendía de la realiza francesa.

Continuó Sophie. Zhalia resopló y rodó los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Debía de ser de sangre real. Un gran poder proviene de un apellido noble. Aunque sean como el tuyo.

Zhalia había conseguido lo que quería, molestar a Sophie. Lok le preguntaba algo a Cherit, supuse que tenía que ver con la discusión. No se que diría Cherit, pero Lok acabo riéndose. Desesperado con evitar lo que se avecinaba interviniendo cambiando el foco de la conversación.

-Creo que estas son sus notas.- Gané la mirada de las chicas- Aquí estará la clave.

Con eso nos fuimos al hotel.

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona

En la sede central de la Organización, en Praga, en las profundidades de las alcantarillas, Defoe estaba frente a los profesionales, quien le daba la espalda. El perro del profesor estaba prestando más atención a Defoe que su propio dueño.

-Señor. Tengo noticias fabulosas. Yo, él se aseguró al titán Gar-Ghoul y su poder.

-¿Encontraste algo más? -Preguntó el Profesor sin darse la vuelta.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, señor.

-¡Te dije que asegurases la Cueva de la Gárgola y las trajeras TODO lo que pudiera ser ser de valor! - Grito el Profesor lleno de ira.

-¡Señor, Dante Vale y su equipo estaban allí, tuvimos que retirarnos ...

-¡Tonto! ¡La clave para encontrar el legendario título de Arco estaba allí! Pero tu

-Señor- Defoe volvió a intentar excusarse- Enviamos a más hombres, estamos todos en la enfermería, incluso Grier, fui el único que se salva ...

-¡¿Salvarse de que ?!

-Del niño, al que quiere capturar, el solo se ocupó de todos los agentes, el electrocuto- El profesor comenzó a calmarse, aunque no le gustaba esa información-Señor, lo arreglare. Hare lo que sea.

-Encuentra un dante vale. Te amo hasta el anillo. Consiga el anillo y el niño.

-Si Señor, no hay falla esta vez.

El tiempo le detuvo con una última frase.

-Si fallas, las consecuencias serán terribles.

Con eso Defoe se marchó con mucho miedo. El profesor se sentó en su sillón de cuero, su perro se acercó a los pies, él lo reconoció y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Dante Vale, esta no es buena, te necesito cuanto antes.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Lok

Estábamos en el hotel, Dante, Peter y las chicas estaban en el restaurante del hotel tomando algo para comer, yo estaba con Cherit en mi habitación, me había duchado y ahora estaba secando y peinando mi colas. Me gustaría que me secasen con una toalla las colas que aún estaban un poco húmedas a pesar de haberlas secado con el secador, yo me las iba peinando. Mirar el reloj que había en la mesita de la noche, a las 22:00, el restaurante y no a la hora de servir más comida, por lo que no hay que evitar el ritmo de la tristeza, el amor y la vida.

-¿Estas bien, Lok?

-Si, no es nada Cherit, solo que a veces odio tener tanto pelo.

-¿Por qué? ¡A mi me encanta!

Dijo Cherit mientras te enrollaba la punta de mis palabras alrededor del cuerpo y desfila por la cama tontamente, haciéndome reír. Cherit paró cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. En un principio pensé que podía ser Dante, pero no tenía sentido, él tiene una llave, Por lo que tenía que ser una de las chicas o Peter.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta, Zhalia estaba fuera dándome la espalda y mirando a los brazos cruzados.

-¿Zhalia? -Se giró para mirarme -¿Va todo bien?

-Si, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Eh? Claro.

Me aparté y la deje entrar, cerré la puerta cuando respondamos. Se dirigió a mi cama y se quedó mirando a Cherit, el secador y el cepillo.

-Cherencia, Dante te necesita. Ve sin que te vean.

Cherit miró a Zhalia y luego a mi. Yo asentí, el sonrió y se fue volando, le abrí la muerta y vi como se marchaba por el pasillo.

-¿De verdad Dante ha pedido que Cherit vaya solo?

-No, pero quería que se fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Son mi asunto Lok, no te metas- Ante sus palabras inclinadas la cabeza hacia un lado, Zhalia era misteriosa- Veo que has estado ocupado.

Se envió a mi cama y cogió mi cepillo. Me acerqué y me senté con ella.

-Si…, es lo que hay.

Me encogí de hombros y me tumbé en la cama. Zhalia se quedó mirándome un rato en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-Zhalia negó con la cabeza-No te preocupes. Te traje algo.

Zhalia junto con sus manos y luego las separó, entre ellas un sin bocadillo. Durante unos instantes flotó, luego lo cogió con una de sus manos y me lo entregó. Yo me reincorporé de un salto, me senté con las piernas cruzadas, ondeaba mis colas enérgicamente.

-¡¿Puedo?! - Exclame felizmente.

-Te lo traje para ti, tonto. La cocina cerró y aún no había bajo el nombre de Zhalia el reloj de la mesita de la noche.

Mordí bocadillo con mucho apetito, Época de carne mechada con queso, ¡ESTABA BUENÍSIMO!

-Gracias por la comida, pero no tenías porque molestarte.

-Pensé que sería una buena manera de agradecer que me salvaras de caer en el agua esta mañana. Si hubiera caído lo más probable es que me hubiera tragado uno de esos remolinos.

-No hacia que no me lo agradecieras.-Baje la cabeza -Gracias por no hacer preguntas- Zhalia se sorprendió un poco- La gente no para preguntar hasta que obtenga una respuesta, es molesto. Incluso dante lo hizo. Pero tu no, tu respetaste que no quisiera decírtelo.

-Supongo que tienes tus motivos.

-Soy un híbrido entre un demonio y un ángel.

Después de eso se hizo el silencio, no me atreví a mirar a Zhalia.

-Eso es interesante- La miré sorprendido- Gracias por decírmelo.

Zhalia se aplica y se dirige a la puerta.

-No hagas caso a Sophie- Zhalia se paró y se giró para mirarme- Se que puedo confiar en ti.

Sin decir nada salió de mi habitación, me quedé en la cama comiendo el bocadillo con mucha satisfacción.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Zhalia.

Salió de la habitación de Lok, cerré la puerta y dejé caer sobre ella, Lok era muy dulce, y nunca me ha gustado lo dulce, te llena de caries. Cogí una bocanada de aire y me dirigí al bar del hotel. Una vez allí me senté en la barra y pedí un martini cargado. Al cabo de un rato Dante se envió a mi lado y también a un whisky con hielo.

-Ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte.

-¿El qué?

-Llevar algo de comer a Lok- Dante dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No ha sido nada.

-Él esta muy contento.

-¡Ese chico lo exagera todo! -Bebí de mi Martini con indignación.

-¿Qué opinas? -Le miré sin entender-De Lok, que te lo has dicho.

-Es interesante. No sabía que podía existir.

-Y no puede. Es único.

-Él ya es único en su especie sin ser un híbrido.-Dante se rió de mi comentario- No voy a venderle, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Gracias

Me giré en mi taburete y me puse de cara a él con un aire juguetón.

-Las cartas sobre la mesa, señor Vale. No he venido solo ha preguntarme por el cachorro, ¿no?

Dante se puso serio.

-No hiciste preguntas sobre él, ¿por qué?

-No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, por lo que no me has metido en los asuntos de los demás.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección de mi casa?

-No eres el único con amigos en la Fundación.

-¿Y qué fuiste has hacer allí?

-¿No te acuerdas? Perdista una apuesta, iba a reclamarla.

Dante se rió de si mismo.

-Lo siento. Yo el pasado

-Nothing is wrong. Intentas proteger un Lok, es normal que te preocupes. Y hay que reconocer que Sophie no ayuda - Beber un poco más de mi bebida.

-Si… .¿que problema tienes con ella?

-El problema lo tiene ella conmigo. ¿Sabes lo que dijiste? Cherit a Lok mientras Sophie y yo discutíamos? Parecía muy gracioso.

Dante se rió y bebió más de su whisky.

-Reconozco que yo también tenía mucha curiosidad. No te molestes mucho por el comentario, ¿vale? - Asentí- Muy bien, Cherit le dijo a Lok: "He aquí aquí antes de la historia humana, pero las mujeres todavía son un misterio para mi" Otro sorbo- Él de reconocer que tiene razón. Algunas mujeres son muy misteriosas, por ejemplo tu. Soy capaz de leer a Sophie como un libro abierto, pero en cambio, a ti no. No se trata de tus intenciones, tus planos, tus motivaciones. Y quiero descubrirlas.

Terminé mi bebida, bajé del taburete y empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Hay misterios que son mejor no resolver.

-¿No hay pagas?

-Hicimos una apuesta. Pagas tú. Ciao

El día de hoy había sido muy largo.

POV de Zhalia final


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

POV de Dante

Al día siguiente nos reunimos en mi habitación, que compartía con Lok, Lok y Cherit jugaban al ajedrez, ¡y Lok iba ganando !, Zhalia estaba apoyada contra una columna de los brazos cruzados y Sophie ojeaba un libro. Peter estaba a mi lado mirando.

-Bien equipo. Parece que Juana de Arco nos dio un mapa que con suerte nos llevara un artefacto que enterró en algún lugar de París. El holotomo creó una imagen de las catacumbas de París. Nuestra misión: El misterio de las catacumbas de París. Tenemos que averiguar dónde está situada la entrada secreta, explorar las catacumbas subterráneas y volver con el anillo de arco.

En el Holotmo apareció una tarjeta, me cogí y la guarde en la gabardina, me levante y miré a mi equipo. Equipo, si me sigues haciendo raro esa palabra

-Parece fácil- Comentó Lok. Le miré interrogativo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le mapa nos llevara hasta él.

-Por desgracia, el mapa solo señala una ruta subterránea- Apoye ambas manos en la mesa.

-¿Alguna pista? -Preguntó Sophie dejando el libro.

-Si, "se puede ver a través de los ojos de la mujer más querida".

-¿Y quién es la mujer más querida de Francia? -Preguntó Lok procesando la respuesta en su cabeza.

-Es no, fue- Corrigió Sophie acercándose a mi.

-Vale ..., ¿pero como se mide el amor? - Preguntó Zhalia de mal humor.

-Por la cantidad de personas que la consulta. Es una adivinanza-Sophie comenzó a caminar por un lado a otro- ¿Quién en la mujer más querida de Francia ?, nuestra señora...

-Y en francés eso es ...

-¡Notre Dame significa nuestra señora! -Cantó Sophie después de mi pequeña pista- Es la catedral de Notre Dame- Sophie señaló el edificio que se acabó de mostrar en el holotomo.

-¡Bien Sophie! - La felicitó Lok- A mi nunca me ha ocurrido. No se me da bien la historia.

-Eso ya lo se- Dijo Sophie llena de diversión

-Y El ajedrez tan poco- Cantó Cherit- Jaque mate.

-¿What? ¡Oohh!

-Preparaos. Salimos enseguidos para parís.

Acabábamos de llegar a la catedral, decidimos que Peter se quedaba en el hotel, Lok ya se metía en bastantes problemas sin su ayuda, además, no sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar en las catacumbas, y sin poderes Peter está en peligro. Saqué mi holotomo y llamé a Guggenheim para pedirle información.

-¿Ha averiguado algo más sobre la catedral?

-Notre Damen ha sido una base de operaciones para la Fundación durante las décadas, pero no tienen información sobre el anillo de Arco.

-Lo cual me da mala espina- Miré a la Catedral preguntándome cuantos secretos escondía.

-Ten cuidado dante. La Organización esta activa en París.

-Gracias por el viso.

Con eso termine la llamada y cerré el holotomo, lo guardé en mi gabardina. Sophie se acercó a mi.

-Si estamos en el cierto y la adivinanza se refiere a la catedral, ¿dónde están los ojos?

-En las estatuas-Declaró Lok- ¡En las estatuas hay ojos! - Lok corrió a acercarse a la catedral.

-¿Oh? - Cherit miró la catedral desde la base hasta la cima con la boca abierta- ¡Eres un genio!

-La pista de los encontramos en la cueva de la gárgola, ¿verdad?

Lok se giró para mirarme, estaba realmente emocionado. Me acerque a él.

-Una de ellas mirara al lugar que queremos ir-Miré las gárgolas de la fachada.

-¿Pero cual? - Sophie se acercó a mi desilusionada. Miré a Lok, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por la fachada, casi tan rápido como el ondeo de sus colas- Hay muchísimas.

-¡Esa! - Lok señaló una de las más grandes con mucha emoción y el convencimiento en su tono.

-Vamos a ver qué mira esa gárgola.

Decidí llevar a un Lok conmigo para que practiques tu nuevo poder. Las chicas cuestionaron mi decisión. Sophie no tolera que llevara a Lok y no a ella por su falta de experiencia y Zhalia por lo patoso que era Lok, y si se tiene que tener en cuenta para sobrevivir, además, no ha sido necesario con Sophie.

Lok y yo empezamos a subir la catedral bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, por parte de Zhalia. Subir ágilmente de un lugar a otro, cuando llegué a una de las grandes manos, agarré con las manos del cuello y hice una voltereta, justo antes. Me encontré con el mejor momento para ver cómo iba a ser Lok, lo que había estado hace poco tiempo y lo que estaba costando agarrarse a las cornisas. Hubo un momento donde estuvo a punto de ser una vez recuperado y pegado todo lo que pudo a la pared.

-Ya no puedo más, Dante.

-¿No me dirás que tienes miedo a las alturas? -Dije con un tono burlón cuando Lok miró al suelo con terror

-¡No! ¿Qué crees que soy, un niño? Viendo lo que estaba pasando bastante mal decidí darle un respiro.

-Animo. Ya casi ha llegado. Lok, tu objetivo esta frente a ti, no des marcha atrás, tu puedes, sígueme.

Con eso se utiliza el fuego para impulsarme hasta la torre opuesta, impulsarme y aterrizar en la gárgola correcta. Miré a Lok con determinación.

-Tu turno

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Lok

¿Dante pretendía que muriera? Era imposible que yo hiciera eso. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y me mentalice que tenía que saltar.

-Muy bien, allá voy. Salto electrico.

Mis piernas fueron rodeadas por las corrientes eléctricas. Estaba muy emocionado, ¡iba a ser un lógralo! Y efectivamente no lo creí, a pocos centímetros de la gárgola el poder desapareció y empecé a caer. Por suerte Dante tuvo más reflejos que yo y yo agarré de la mano, tiré de mi hacia arriba y me subió a la gárgola.

-No esta mal para tu primer intento. Podías haberlo logrado en dos saltos.

-No me ha ocurrido.

Dije un poco desanimado. Dante se rió un poco y me mostró un aparato que nunca antes había visto, se grabó un catalejo, solo que más pequeño y más complejo. Me moría de ganas por preguntarle a Dante si después de la misión podría jugar con eso, pero Dante no me dejó ni juguetear con su placa de "Detective", por lo que dudo que me dejara jugar con eso. En fin, supongamos que tengamos que conformarme con usarlo una vez.

Coloqué el objeto en el ojo derecho y contemplé las vistas que se ofrecieron.

-¿Ves algo?

-Unas vistas espectaculares de paris. Pero nada en especial. Seguí mirando - Espera un momento, Juana de Arco fue muy religioso, eso lo se to to yo. ¡Ahí, la iglesia! - Señale con el dedo mientras miraba a Dante.

-¡Bien hecho! Dile se acercó a mi y me puso una mano en el hombro Por cierto, con respecto a tu pregunta de antes Dante se acercó a mi oído y susurró si eres un niño. - Fulminé a Dante con la mirada, mientras se daba la vuelta- Vamos, ahora nos toca bajar.

Gemí de tristeza ante la idea de bajar, con lo que me había costado subir, bajar iba a ser peor.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Mientras Dante y Lok escalaban la catedral, Sophie y yo nos quedamos esperando en el suelo. No habíamos hablado por media hora entre nosotras, Sophie se tenia estado quejando sobre Dante llevara a Lok y no a ella, sus quejas eran una mezcla de preocupación por Lok e indignación. En fin, me había tocado estar con la niña mimada, ella no me soporta y yo no la soporto, y sin embargo, no se puede leer ni una sola vez, sino también en la cárcel por asesinato. En cualquier caso tenía que tener cuidado, no quería fallar mi misión, ni a Claus. Mi móvil son y contesté rápidamente, Sophie se disponía a hablar y no me apetecía soportarla, necesitaba cualquier excusa para ignorarla. Contesté sin mirar.

-¿Si?

-Hola querida

La voz de claus sonó alegremente. Me refiero a Sophie y de Cherit, no quería que ninguno de ellos escuchara la conversación.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Perfectamente. Me ha sorprendido que me llamaras, no es normal en ti que me llames durante una misión.

-Solo quería noticias. ¿Has tenido algún problema?

-Todo va bien, pero no le caigo muy bien a la mocosa.

Claus se rió.

-Es normal, es una niña rica, seguro que siempre es el centro de atención, y no le gusta que llegue alguien y se vea lo suficientemente bien, estará muerta de envidia.

Vi a reojo a Dante ya Lok acercarse corriendo hacia nosotras. Me fijé en Lok, sus colas, sus orejas de zorro, su carácter simpático, infantil, e ingenio y… sus impresionantes ala. Sonreí un poco.

-Yo no dirías que soy el centro de atención. Me alegra haber hablado contigo. Pero tengo que irme.

-Buena suerte.

Con eso colgué y me reuní con los demás.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Lok

Una vez que localizamos la iglesia correcta nos dirigimos hacia ella. Durante el camino nos paramos a comer en una cafetería. Una vez allí observé la iglesia, la fachada era muy bonita, tenía unas cristaleras brillantes, grandes y coloridas. La puerta estaba cerrada con un candado que nos impedía entrar, además, que la iglesia estaba abandonada.

-Parece que ha estado cerrado por un largo tiempo

Dijo Dante buscando algo en su gabardina. De uno de los bolsillos saco un par de ganzúas. Sophie se sorprendió, abrió mucho los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo.

-¿Vas a romper el candado?

-Claro que no, solo voy a abrirlo, no lo romperé.

-Eso es algo que cualquier buscador tiene que saber hacer- Dijo Zhalia un poco presumida

-¿Entrar en Iglesias? - Contestó Sophie.

-Cumplir una misión, a pesar de los problemas.

-Soy un verdadero buscador, Zhalia. Soy la heredera de la familia Casterwill, ¡y tu no puedes hablarme así!

Esta vez me tocó a mi intervenir. Me puse entre ellas y las separé.

-¡Oye! Lamento interrumpiros, pero Dante esta forzando el candado a plena luz del día. Queréis no llamar la atención

-Tranquilo Lok, ya esta. Además, ¿de verdad piensas que llaman la atención más que tu?

Fulmine a dante con la mirada. Empezar a cansarme de sus pequeñas bromas. Entramos en la catedral, recorrimos el pasillo formado por los bancos en silencio mirando todo lo que nos rodeaba. A continuación se muestra un acercamiento a las ventanas y el polvo.

-¡Estas ventanas son muy bonitas! - Exclamó.

-¿Estas seguro de que esta es la iglesia correcta? Yo no veo ninguna pista- Dijo Sophie desde el altar de la Iglesia

-Mi instinto me dice que lo sabremos en cuanto lo veamos- Dijo Dante acercándose a un cuadro de Juana de Arco

-Como mola- Dije mientras me acercaba a su lado.

-Eh amigos, ¿hacia donde miraba la gárgola de Notre Dame.

Dijo Zhalia desde el campanario mientras se protegen los ojos de la luz. Dante y yo nos acercamos en seguida, Sophie se acercó con desgana.

-A la cruz, a la parte más alta- Contesté yo

-Pues ... mire eso- Zhalia miró hacia arriba, me acerqué también mirando hacia arriba- La cruz esta encima del campanario

-La luz del sol, directamente desde allí- Dijo Sophie- ¿Cómo es posible? - Le preguntó a Dante

-Por el reflejo, hay unos espejos que reflejan la luz hacia abajo.

-¡Y la mirada de la gárgola! - Cante feliz.

-También tiene sentido- Todos miramos al suelo- La trampa de antes también funcionó con un reflejo- Dijo Sophie.

De repente un estruendo lleno la iglesia asustándonos a todos.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

-Quedaos aquí

Tras dar la orden de salir de la antecámara donde nos encontramos, cuando llegué a la puerta me asomé con cautela. La organización había llegado y registraban el lugar.

-Averiguad como se abre, voy a entretenerlos.

Diciendo eso salí del "escondite".

POV de Dante final


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 21**_

POV de Dante

Caminé tranquilamente hasta el altar.

-¿Me buscáis a mi?

Los agentes y Defoe se sorprendieron un poco por mi aparición. Los agentes corrieron por los laterales de los bancos para rodearme, Defoe y Grier permanecieron en la puerta, que estaba abierta.

-Dante Vale, tan presumido como siempre, pero ya sabes que no puedes vencernos tu solo- Miré hacia los lados observando a los agentes que ya habían terminado de colocarse- Ríndete. Y te llevaré encadenado ante el Profesor.

Dijo Defoe arrogantemente. Tenía que mantener la calma y distraerlos, no podía permitir que descubrieran a mi equipo. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo de bancos tan seguro de mi mismo como siempre, aunque en realidad estaba bastante preocupado.

-Empiezo a pensar que te has vuelto loco Defoe, ¿de verdad crees qué puedes capturarme sin luchar?

-¿Qué importa eso si tu no nos puedes ganar?

Grier se adelantó a Defoe cuando vio que me acercaba en su dirección, no entendía el por qué Grier se tomaba tantas molestias para proteger a Defoe viendo la manera en la que le trataba, a él y a los demás agentes.

-Agentes, atacad cuando lo ordene. Esta vez no escaparas Dante Vale.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Había escuchado el estúpido discurso de Defoe y me ponía enfermo, ¿cómo alguien como él podía ser tan arrogante y estúpido? Sophie, Cherit y yo estábamos intentado abrir la trampilla del suelo, mientras Zhalia estaba vigilando para que nadie nos encontrara.

-¿Cómo podemos abrir esto? Es un bloque gigante de mármol-Dijo Sophie llena de preocupación.

-Tiene que haber algún mecanismo por alguna parte- Dije estresado, sabía que Dante no podía mantener a la Organización ocupada mucho tiempo.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Estaba preparado para enfrentarme a los agentes de la Organización, pero sabía que Defoe tenía razón, yo solo no podía luchar y ganar a tantos a gentes, y menos con una gran variedad de demonios como la que había, cada uno diferente y con habilidades diferentes, eso sin contar con el vampiro de Grier. Necesitaba pensar en algo y pronto.

-Si tan seguro estas, ¿por qué no luchas tu conmigo?

-Tu habilidad no sirve de nada contra mi poder.

-Por eso huiste como un cobarde en la cueva de la gárgola, y abandonaste a tus hombres allí- Los agentes y Grier miraron a Defoe con desprecio y duda, Defoe se sorprendió ante mi comentario- Además, ¿qué poder se supone que tienes?, ¡eres un simple humano!

-¡Te equivocas, soy un buscador, uno de los mejores!¡Y yo no huí!

-Vamos Defoe, tu y yo solos, demuestra a tus hombres el tipo de jefe que eres.

Grier se apartó de en medio y dejo espacio para que Defoe y yo peleáramos, me coloqué en posición de combate e indiqué a Defoe que atacara. La cara de Defoe cuando vio que Grier no le iba a proteger me gustó mucho, estaba llena de pánico, sabía que Defoe no era un luchador y si lo que dijo Lok en la tumba de Lore era cierto, no tendría un repertorio de poderes muy útiles.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo aun estábamos perdidos, no se nos ocurría ninguna manera de abrir el pasadizo, y tan poco encontrábamos ningún mecanismo para abrirla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¡ellos son un montón!- Exclamó Sophie

-Dante me necesita- Dijo Zhalia mirándonos mientras aun vigilaba.

\- No Zhalia, nos ha dicho que sigamos buscando el anillo de Arco.

Protestó Sophie, Zhalia se giró completamente de mal humor, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Tras unos segundo Defoe por fin reaccionó, sacó el amuleto de Gar-goul de un bolsillo y lo levantó en el aire.

-Bien, con mi nuevo amigo me tomare la revancha. ¡Gar-goul!

Defoe brilló de violeta mientras invocaba a su nuevo titán. Gar- goul apareció con un rugido, no se le veía muy contento. Yo también me preparé, saqué el amuleto de Calibam.

-¿Quieres la revancha? ¡La tendrás! ¡Calibam!

Nada más invocar a Calibam, Gra-goul escupió un chorro de agua, Calibam lo paró con su espada y se lanzó corriendo contra el enemigo, le pateó en la cara y lo lanzó volando junto a Defoe, quien no se lo podía creer. Defoe viendo que su titán le iba a caer encima salió corriendo hacia su derecha, ocultándose detrás de las columnas que rodeaban la iglesia. Yo le seguí. Defoe se llevó ambas manos a la espalda mientras evitaba enfrentarse a mi.

-¡Redcap!

Defoe hizo su segundo movimiento invocando a dos Redcap, que tan poco parecían muy contentos de verme. Uno de los Redcap se lanzó contra mi haciéndome retroceder mientras esquivaba sus garras, agarré un largo candelabro y lo utilicé para golpear al Redcap. Nada más golpearlo tuve que huir del segundo Redcap. Salté sobre un banco de madera, nada más apoyarme empezó a crujir, por suerte y desgracia no permanecí mucho tiempo en ese banco, tuve que saltar al de atrás, y luego al otro y al otro..., mientras esquivaba los ataques de segundo Redcap, quien se estrelló y rompió todos los bancos, en un intento estúpido saltó contra mi para capturarme, yo lo esquivé saltando hacia atrás y aterrizando en el suelo de cuclillas. Me alegraba que ningún miembro de mi equipo hubiera visto lo patético que estaba saltando por los bancos, jamás me habrían permitido olvidar lo.

Defoe se había colocado otra vez delante de la puerta, que aun estaba abierta, no sé quién era más estúpido, si los transeúntes que no oían el ruido, ni veían nada, o los secuaces de Defoe por no cerrar la puerta.

-Veo que a pesar de sus palabras tienes miedo, Dante Vale.

Los agentes de la Organización me amenazaron creando rayos de poder en sus manos.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y Zhalia habían seguido discutiendo, dejándome a mi solo para resolver este acertijo, ya que Cherit prefería utilizar mi hombro para ver la discusión de las chicas.

-¿Te traigo palomitas,? Cherit.

Cherit sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros. Yo rodé los ojos, suspiré y miré hacia arriba, cuando vi la luz me acordé de la trampa en la que Peter me hizo caer, y la manera en la que se había activado.

-¡Chicos! ¿Os acordáis de la primera trampa de Juana de Arco?- Señalé hacia arriba, donde debían de estar los espejos de los que Dante nos había hablado.-Solo la luz de un buscador nos permitía pasar. ¡Probemos a iluminar los espejos de ahí arriba!

-¡Pero nos descubrirán!- Dijo Sophie preocupada.

-¡Oye!, tenemos que hacer algo y de prisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá resistir Dante?

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Un Redcap me había acorralado contra una columna, evité el golpe haciendo que las afiladas garras se enterraran en la columna, dando me tiempo para escapar. Corrí hacia la pared de enfrente, mientras el Redcap me seguía, corrí por la pared salté sobre el titán y usé "Touchhot" para estrellarlo contra la pared. No tuve tiempo de recuperarme, Gar-goul voló contra mi, Calibam se interpuso entre ambos y forcejeó con Gar-goul, durante el forcejeo, la cola de Gar-goul me golpeó haciéndome volar unos metros y caer de espalda.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad, en cuanto use el poder nos descubrirán y los agentes vendrán a por nosotros.

-Ya lo sé, pero se acaba el tiempo. ¡Pruébalo Sophie!

-Vale, pero recuerda que esto es idea tuya. ¡Lightpulse!

Con eso, un rayo de luz salió de la mano de Sophie, chocó contra los cristales y volvió hacia nosotros, golpeó una de las baldosas haciendo que un circulo se inclinara revelando un túnel secreto.

-¡Ha funcionado!

Exclamó Sophie, Zhalia se unió a nosotros.

-¡Agentes, venid conmigo!

La voz de Grier resonó en la iglesia, nos habían descubierto y se estaban acercando.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Un enorme destello, que provenía del escondite de mi equipo, llamó mi atención y la de Grier.

-¡Agentes, venid conmigo!

Viendo que nos habían descubierto utilicé "Feetfire" para llegar antes que la Organización. Cuando llegué al escondite, vi el túnel abierto y que mi equipo había desaparecido, por lo que debían de haber bajado ya. Con una última mirada a la Organización, donde no pude esconder mi sonrisa de satisfacción, salté dentro del túnel.

Corrí unos metros y vi al equipo esperando.

-¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos aquí?-Preguntó Zhalia.

-No, el anillo de Arco es lo primero. Si tiene tanto poder como yo creo lo usaremos contra la Organización.

Oí a la Organización acercarse por lo que utilicé un "Touchhot" para derivar la parte del túnel y bloquear el paso a los enemigos.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el anillo de Arco?-Preguntó Sophie realmente interesada- ¿Qué es?

-No estoy seguro, pero los titanes más poderosos siempre están en los anillos.

Saqué el Holotomo y empecé a buscar el mapa que había escaneado en la habitación del hotel.

-¿Tu crees que el anillo de Arco contiene un titán legendario?

Simplemente hice un ruido para que Sophie supiera que tenía razón. Empecé a caminar en la dirección que indicaba el Holotomo, los demás me siguieron, Sophie iba muy pegada a mi espalda, parecía mi sombra, luego iba Lok con Cherit y vigilando la retaguardia estaba Zhalia.

-Ya estamos en las catacumbas de París.

-Si, los investigadores de la Fundación creen que aquí hay partes secretas aún sin descubrir.

-Sin descubrir hasta ahora. ¿Y se puede saber que son estas catacumbas?-Preguntó Lok mirando a todos lados, era normal que no lo supiera y por suerte, Sophie se lo explicó mientras yo estaba pendiente del mapa

-Pues en su origen eran canteras de piedra, pero en el siglo XVIII enterraban aquí a sus muertos.

-¡Alto!- Ordené al equipo mientras seguía pendiente del mapa- Hay algo extraño en este lugar- Observé los cuatro túneles que se abrían ante nosotros.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Los agentes de la Organización estaban colocados en fila por fuera de la Iglesia, delante de la puerta, por fin cerrada. Defoe caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde y una expresión de ira en su rostro.

-¡Que no escapen estaba vez, no deben escapar! ¡Llamad a todos los miembros de la Organización en Francia!¡A todos y cada uno, registraremos las catacumbas de punta a punta hasta que los encontremos!

Defoe se sobresaltó cuando vio que llegaba un Sedan negro, del que se bajó un agente que cargaba con una carpeta llena de papeles.

-Tome señor-El agente le entregó a Defoe la carpeta, quien la cogió de mala manera.

-¿Y qué es esto?

-Un mapa detallado de las catacumbas.

-¡¿Las catacumbas?!, perfecto, quiero un ejército allí. ¡Daos prisa!

Ante el grito de su superior todos los agentes se marcharon corriendo, Grier fue el único que permaneció en su sitio.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Una vez que me aseguré de que era seguro, continuamos nuestro camino. Estábamos caminando por un camino lleno de cristales de diversos colores en las paredes. Zhalia se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros.

-¡Hey! Mirar estas piedras, son geniales- Dijo Lok mientras se acercaba a unas piedras azules.

-Se llaman cristales- Corrigió Sophie

\- Estas notas dicen: "Tocad la piedra de la luz y los puros de corazón pasaran"

Coloqué mi mano sobre una de los cristales y el túnel se iluminó gracias a unos cristales que había en el techo. Seguimos caminando, los chicos también tocaron el mismo cristal que yo y el techo se ilumino de igual forma. Cuando Sophie lo tocó, se abrió una puerta también.

-Juana de Arco sabía mucho de cristales y de luz- Comentó Lok.

-No olvides que tenía visiones, por algo se les llama ver la luz.

Zhalia corrió a unirse con nosotros, pero antes de que pudiera pasar un monton de piedras cayeron del techo.

-¡Zhalia!

Gritó Sophie y fue a ayudar a Zhalia, Lok y yo la seguimos. Empezamos a quitar las piedras, por suerte Zhalia estaba bien, e igual de borde que siempre.

-Puedo ocupare yo solo. Dejadlo. Basta

Obviamente ninguno le hizo caso, Lok y yo seguimos quitando piedras y Sophie le ayudo a levantarse.

-Estamos todos juntos en esto, nos guste o no- Dijo Sophie.

Lok y yo le quitamos a Zhalia la última piedra, que aplastaba su pierna.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté.

-Si- Zhalia empezó a quitarse el polvo de los pantalones- Vámonos ya.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

La Organización había conseguido encontrar una entrada a las catacumbas gracias a los mapas que tenía Defoe y estaban en camino hacia el equipo Huntik

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Seguimos avanzado entre las tumbas y los esqueletos escalofriantes. No me gustaba este sitio me hacía querer cambiar de forma y transformarme en zorro para huir de allí a un lugar seguro, pero eso sería uno muy humillante, y dos poco profesional.

-La cámara del anillo debería estar justo delante

Dijo Dante señalando una dirección. Miré hacia donde Dante había señalado, pero algo distinto al camino correcto me llamó la atención. En una habitación lateral había una pequeña caja de madera que parecía un rompecabezas sobre un pedestal de piedra.

-¡Hey mira eso!- Señalé la caja y caminé en su dirección-Ya he visto eso antes.

-Lok espera, tenemos que seguir las indicaciones del mapa- Dijo Sophie pedantemente, otra vez.

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero observarlo.

-Date prisa en cogerlo, el tiempo corre.

Con la bendición de Dante me acerqué al puzzle muy contento. Una vez que cogí el puzzle una reja cayó sobre la entrada de la habitación, el pedestal donde estaba el puzzle se enteró en el suelo y aparecieron pinchos en las paredes, que empezaron a cerrarse.

-Oh oh.

Dije lleno de miedo, no me gustaba estar encerrado, ni los espacios pequeños, ni las agujas, ni morir, y este sitio lo tenía todo. Dante disparó un "Touchhot" contra la reja, pero cuando el polvo, que había desprendido el impacto se disipó, la reja permanecía intacta.

-¡Lok sal de ahí!- Gritó Sophie.

-Claro, dame un momento para que salga por la puerta trasera.

Durante unos segundos Sophie me miró muy seria y yo a ella.

-¡No es momento para el sarcasmo!

-¡Déjame pensar!-Miré a mi alrededor y finalmente a la caja en mis manos- El puzzle activo la trampa...también debe desactivarla.

Empecé a jugar con el puzzle para intentar resolverlo. Zhalia se había apartado de la puerta y miraba hacia otro lado.

-No puedo mirar- Dijo Sophie apartándose también.

-¡Aguanta!- Gritó Dante buscando en sus bolsillos-¡Préstanos tu fuerza Metagolem!

Una vez que Metagolem se manifestó Dante le dio la orden de liberarme. Los estruendos del cuerpo de Metagolem chocando contra la reja me desconcentraban, y ver por el rabillo del ojo los pinchos acercándose más y más solo hacían que sintiera que me transformaría o que me volvería loco. Después del tercer intento Metagolem volvió a su amuleto.

-Vamos, vamos- Murmuraba para mi mismo.

-Moriremos aplastados-Dijo Cherit de repente, no me acordaba de él a pesar de estar todo el rato en mi hombro.

-Cherit vete.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Cherit. Las paredes estaban cada vez más cerca y mis manos se movían todo lo rápido que podía. Las paredes estaban demasiado cerca sin embargo yo no paré de colocar las piezas en sus lugares correctos. Cuando las paredes estaban tan cerca que había tenido que encoger mi cuerpo, arrollar las colas formando una sola, y pegar mis alas una a la otra de una manera muy incómoda para que no me alcanzaran, del puzzle salió un "click" haciendo que todas las piezas se incrustaran en la caja, brilló con una luz blanca haciendo que las paredes retrocedieran y volvieran a sus lugares correspondientes. Oí a Dante suspirar de alivio.

-Lok- Levanté la mirada aún asustado.

-¡Si, ha resuelto el puzle!

Gritó Cherit lleno de alegría por no haber muerto. El puzzle volvió a brillar en mis manos y voló, una vez en el aire la caja desapareció en forma de luz, que cayó en mi mano formando un amuleto con una gema violeta. Nada más tocar mi mano apareció una ardilla monísima con dos colas de zorro. Me guiño un ojo y volvió a su amuleto.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, ahora que la reja había vuelto a su lugar también, Sophie estaba contentísima, Zhalia indiferente y Dante sonreía ampliamente.

-El puzzle contenía un titán. Ha formado vinculo conmigo- Le di el amuleto a Dante.

-Bien hecho. Buscaremos a tu nuevo amigo en el Holotomo-Dante colocó el amuleto en el Holotomo, una vez escaneado apareció una tarjeta con una imagen de la ardilla que yo había visto- Has encontrado a Springer. Es un titán experto en armar puzzles y trampas complicadas. Parece que los dos tenéis mucho en común.

Dante me devolvió el amuleto. Una explosión sacudió las catacumbas, todos nos dimos la vuelta sobrecogidos.

-Corramos, la Organización está siguiendo nuestros pasos.

Ante la orden de Dante todos corrimos en la dirección que él nos había señalado antes del incidente. Llegamos al final del pasillo y Dante abrió una puerta de madera.

-El anillo de Arco- Dijo Dante

-Bien. Ya lo tenemos

-Todavía no hemos terminado, Lok.

POV de Lok end


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cap** **itulo 22**_

POV de Lok

Caminamos por la sala por un pasillo de armaduras. Cada una de las armaduras sostenía un arma peligrosa. Las armaduras daban bastante miedo y olían a oxido y a descomposición. No paraba de mirar las lleno de inseguridad cuando las mortales armas brillaron con una luz verde pálido, volaron por el aire y nos rodearon.

-¿Es la Organización?- Lloró Sophie- ¿Como han podido llegar antes que nosotros?

Dante negó con la cabeza, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Creo que estos son más peligrosos. ¡Es el circulo íntimo de los caballeros de Arco!-Dante levantó la mano sosteniendo el amuleto de Calibam- Utilizar los titanes, no os enfrentéis a ellos directamente.

Todos asentimos y sacamos a nuestros titanes a jugar, yo invoqué a Freelancer, Sophie a Sabriel y Zhalia a Kilthane. Nuestros titanes se lanzaron a la batalla. La pelea fue bien al principio, Freelancer fue el primero en regresar, volviendo en una corriente de luz.

-¡Tiene que haber una manera más fácil!

Gritó Sophie mirando a todas las armas. Inesperadamente Sophie lanzó un "Breakerspell hacia dos espadas. Ambas se detuvieron unos instantes, luego nos atacaron a nosotros.

-¡Creo que lo has empeorado!

Exclamé mientras huía de una espada corta.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok tenía razón, parecía que el ataque de Sophie había enfadado a todas las armas y lo estaban pagando con nosotros. Una laza me estaba arrinconado, cuando no pude retroceder más agarré la lanza por el mango e intenté hacer que retrocediera, sin embargo la lanza hecho a volar y me lanzó unos metros, rodé por el suelo y aterricé de cuclillas.

Lok no estaba teniendo mejor suerte que yo, él y Cherit habían sido acorralados por el arma que los había estado persiguiendo antes. Los bigotes de Lok empezaron a emitir pequeñas chispas mientras se alejaba de su enemigo. Lok consiguió escapar utilizando "Electric-jump", se lanzó hacia un lado justo cuando el arma se lanzó hacia delante. Lok hizo un aterrizaje forzoso estrellándose contra una armadura, desarmándola. La espada contra la que estaba luchando cayó al suelo.

Todos nos despistamos por el ruido, debido a nuestra distracción Kilthane fue eliminado y devuelto a su amuleto, justo en el momento que Sabriel fue apuñala por la espalda por una espada. Corrí al centro de la sala.

-¡Reagrupar!

-¡Nada funciona! ¿Alguna idea?- Preguntó Sophie.

Utilicé el mango de una espada para columpiarme y patear el casco de una armadura haciendo que la única maza se cayera al suelo.

-Solo una- Respondí con mucha convicción- Apunta a las armaduras, no a las armas.

-La fuente del hechizo es la armadura, por lo que... "Breakspell".

Un rayo naranja brotó de la mano de Sophie chocando contra una armadura, derivándola. Una espada cayó al suelo.

-Muy bien Sophie. ¡Seguid así!

Sophie asintió y envió más ráfagas del mismo poder a más armaduras. Yo ayudé un poco con alguno Touchhot. Lok se quedó un poco perdido y no se percató de dos espadas que le atacaban por la espalda. Por suerte para él Zhalia si lo hizo, le apartó del camino haciendo que las espadas se clavaran en el suelo.

-Sophie es el experto en magia, ¡deja que ella se encargue!

Le ordenó Zhalia. Lok asintió y se apartó. No tardamos mucho en destruir todas las armaduras y sus respectivas armas estaban en el suelo inmóviles.

-¡Si, lo logramos- Cantó Sophie- Si, en... equipo...

Corrí para atrapar a Sophie cuando se desplomo antes que de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Sophie!- Lok se acercó muy preocupado.

-Ha usado lo poderes muy deprisa y la pobre está agotada- Explicó Cherit a Lok mientras yo revisaba a Sophie.

-¡La Organización!- Gritó Zhalia- Tenemos que escapar con el anillo.

Zhalia cogió una de las lanzas del suelo y corrió con Lok hacia el anillo. Rompió el cristal que protegía al anillo con el mango de la lanza y Lok cogió el anillo.

-¡Esperad!

Intente detenerlos, pero ya era tarde, el anillo ya estaba en posesión de Lok y con eso su maldición.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Nada más tomar el anillo sentí un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo. Vi a un hombre gordo, vestido de blanco, y con una cicatriz en un ojo, vi a Dante y a un grupo de Redcaps. Vi a mi padre, extendía las manos entregándome algo, intenté alcanzarlo pero algo me arrastró lejos de él haciendo que cayera en un agujero. Volví a ver al hombre gordo, esta vez no estaba solo, estaba rodeado por un grupo de agentes de la Organización. Levantó una mano que empezó a brillar con un poder extraño. Volví a caer por un agujero con un grito, esta vez estaba en la sala de las armaduras, en el mundo real, estaba en el suelo y el anillo a pocos centímetros de mi.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Los agentes de la Organización escucharon el grito de Lok.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó una bruja

-Es nuestra presa. ¡Moveos!

Ordenó Defoe y corrió en dirección al equipo, seguido de sus agentes.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

-Debemos encontrar la manera de contener el anillo. Tiene una maldición- Oí a los agentes acerándose- Y tenemos que impedir que caiga en manos de la Organización.

-¿Cómo vamos a escapar cargando con ella?- Dijo Zhalia.

-¿Y cómo quieres que evitemos que lo cojan? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- Preguntó Lok ya recuperado de la maldición del anillo.

-¡Lok, no hay tiempo! Tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Y deprisa!

Cherit gritó mientras miraba al anillo, que flotaba en el aire con una luz verde.

Zhalia y yo empezamos a hablar de las diversas maneras de afrontar la situación. Sophie aun estaba inconsciente y a pesar de la insistencia de Lok de que estaba bien, sabía que no lo estaba, o no del todo por lo menos. Nadie se recupera tan rápido de una maldición.

Lok y Cherit se fueron a investigar un poco más la sala donde estábamos. Al cabo de poco Zhalia y yo oímos como arrastraban una baldosa y miramos en dirección a Lok.

-¡Creo que he encontrado otra salida!

Zhalia se acercó a Lok y confirmó que lo que decía era cierto. Se acercó a la puerta por donde habíamos entrado.

-Entonces no necesitamos esta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Preguntó Lok inocentemente. La respuesta fue rápida y muy clara. Zhalia uso "Imbloqueable" contra en techo y lo derribó, bloqueando la puerta con un montón de piedras.

Con cuidado levanté a Sophie y cargué con ella hasta el equipo. Zhalia disfrutaba de haber bloqueado la puerta, sin embargo, Lok y Chetir se cubrían sus orejas no muy contentos de ruido.

-Zhalia, coge el anillo.- Sin pensárselo, Zhalia tomó el anillo.

-Cuidado, ese anillo podría destrozarte los sesos- Le advirtió Lok.

Una luz parecida a la que había envuelto a Lok la envolvió a ella, Zhalia gritó de dolor al igual que Lok, pero a diferencia de él, no se cayó. Mientras el anillo intentaba apoderarse de su mente Zhalia consiguió utilizar un hechizo.

-¡Jaula mental!

Nada más utilizarlo la luz que la envolvía desapareció y Zhalia mostró el anillo en su dedo con una gran sonrisa.

-Impresionante, ese conjuro no se ve todos los días. ¡Vamos, iremos por detrás!

Salimos corriendo hacia la salida que Lok había descubierto.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

La Organización llego a la puerta de la sala, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando descubrió que estaba bloqueada por un montón de piedras. Defoe apretó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

-Esto no me va a frenar.

-Señor, ¿quiere que cavemos?- Preguntó una agente inocentemente.

-¡Quítate de en medio!- Separó un poco las solapas de su chaqueta dejando ver perfectamente su amuleto colgando de su cuello- ¡Kreutalk!-El titán manta-raya apareció junto a su buscador esperando ordenes-¡Ataque de ácido!

Kreutalk obedeció a su amo, apretó sus puños y escupió una corriente de líquido verde nuclear que destruyo las rocas.

-¡Moveos!

Ordenó Defoe a sus agentes. Sus hombres entraron corriendo en la sala y la registraron, pero lo único que encontraron fueron un montón de armaduras destrozadas y armas en el suelo. No había ningún rastro del anillo ni del equipo Huntik.

-Señor, el anillo ha desaparecido- Defoe entró tranquilamente en la sala- Y tampoco hay rastro de la Fundación.

-¿Cómo puede ser que Dante Vale se nos haya escapado?

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Habíamos conseguido burlar a la Organización y llegar a un lugar seguro. Dante había dejado a Sophie en el suelo y nos había encargado a Cherit y a mi vigilar la y asegurarnos de que estaba bien en todo momento, mientras, él y Zhalia hablaban sobre el anillo, la Organización y la manera de salir de aquí.

Sophie empezó a despertarse balbuceando cosas.

-Si... lo conseguimos, Dante...-Sophie abrió los ojos.

-¡Sophie!¡Estas bien!

Canté emocionado, estaba contento de que Sophie estuviera bien, pero ella no se alegro mucho de verme. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron por completo me miró un poco decepcionada y me apartó de delante de ella. Agaché las orejas ante su desprecio, estoy seguro de que quería ver a Dante, ya que era su nombre el que mencionaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Sophie poniéndose de pie.

-Te estábamos esperando "Bella durmiente"- Comentó Zhalia desde el fondo de la sala donde estábamos, con los brazos cruzados.

-Suerte que al final te has despertado- Dijo Cherit quitando el mal rollo del ambiente.

-¿Ese es el anillo de Arco?- Preguntó Sophie ignorando a todos y acercándose al anillo que estaba sobre una mesa de piedra. Acercó una mano al anillo sin llegar a tocarlo- Hay algo que no va bien, puedo sentirlo. ¡Esta maldito!

-No podemos hacer nada con el anillo así. ¿Conoces algún conjuro que pueda ayudarnos Sophie?- Preguntó Dante.

-Si- Sophie asintió- Bueno... puede que si. He leído mucho sobre maldiciones, pero es la primera vez que veo una de vedad.

-Y no será la última- Dijo Dante con entusiasmo.

-Venga Sophie, tranquila, lo conseguirás- Dije a Sophie con una gran sonrisa, la rodeé los hombros con mi brazo- Tu eres la mejor en esto.

-Bien, lo intentare.

Sophie me quitó el brazo con un poco de molestia, rodé los ojos y lo ignore. Sophie cerró los ojos y tomó el anillo en sus manos.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Cuando tomé el anillo vi unas imágenes en mi mente. Yo de pequeña llamando a mis padres, Zhalia atacándome con mucho odio, Dante peleando, Sabriel, su espada se rompió, y luego su amuleto haciendo que desapareciera para siempre. De repente oí la voz de Lok sobre las imágenes "Sophie, vuelve con nosotros". Abrí los ojos y conseguí superponer me a las imágenes y gritar el nombre del poder.

-¡Enterrador!

El anillo brilló intensamente haciendo que nos cubriéramos los ojos, la luz era anaranjada y ya no trasmitía maldad. El anillo cayó sobre la mesa haciendo desaparecer la luz. Me desplome sobre la mesa donde estaba el anillo.

-¡Funciona!- Exclamó Lok

-Si- Dije agotada- Pero solo durante 30 minutos. Después la maldición será más fuerte que mi magia.

-Por lo menos tenemos 30 minutos más- Dante apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro- Bien hecho- Sonreí ante la felicitación de Dante.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

Tercera persona

La Organización había estado buscando al equipo Huntik durante un rato. Defoe había estado esperando en la sala de los caballeros mientras su equipo buscaba. Varios agentes y Grier entraron corriendo. Grier se aceró a su superior, enderezó su espalda y se colocó en posición militar, incluyendo el saludo.

-Señor, no hemos podido encontrarlos- Informó Grier.

-No importa, tenemos todas y cada una de las salidas de las catacumbas vigiladas. Los encontraremos en cuanto salgan.

Grier asintió.

-Ya lo habéis oído, separaos y cubrir todas las salidas.

-Si señor- Respondieron los agentes a la vez.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Saqué el Holotomo y lo coloqué sobre la mesa, pasé un dedo por una de las líneas de grabados haciendo que brillara con el característico color verde de la luz del Holotomo.

-Buscadores, tenemos una misión llamada: Anillo Juana de Arco- el Holotomo se abrió y mostró una tarjeta con la imagen de la sala de armaduras- Nuestro objetivo es alejar el anillo de Arco de la Organización y esconderlo en algún lugar seguro de la Fundación Huntik.

Tomé la tarjeta del Holotmo, y apareció un holograma 3-D de nuestra ubicación, junto con los caminos a tomar, nuestras representaciones y las de la Organización.

-Notre Dame es un lugar seguro de la Fundación Huntik- Dijo Sophie pensativa- Podríamos llevarlo allí, ¿verdad?

-Pero mirad- Dijo Lok desanimado apoyándose en la mesa, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos mientras miraba el mapa-No había visto tantos agentes desde el día del desfile de las fuerzas armadas. No podremos esquivarlos- Lok se incorporó.

-Verdad- Confirme yo haciendo que Lok se deprimiera más- Pero si nos separamos será más fácil y con el Holotomo tendremos más oportunidades de esquivarlos.

-Ya veo- Lok pareció animarse-Pasaremos por donde haya menos agentes. ¿Quién llevara el anillo?

-Afortunadamente mi juego de disfraces tiene varios anillos- Intervinó Zhalia tranquilamente entregándome cuatro anillos idénticos al de Juana de Arco –Los he modificado con un conjuro y ahora tenemos tres falsos.

Les estregué sus anillos a los chicos.

-Genial, ahora tenemos uno cada uno. La Organización no sabrá a quien seguir.

-Pero si capturasen a uno de nosotros, su magia puede sacarle información de nuestro cerebro- Explicó Sophie preocupada.

-Exacto. Así que ninguno sabrá quien tiene al anillo real, excepto yo.

Con eso observamos el Holotomo y elegimos los caminos que seguiría cada uno. Una vez divididos tomé mi camino deseando que a mi equipo, en especial a mis alumnos, les fuera bien. Invoqué a Slowing, quien se posó sobre mi hombro, para que me ayudara. Oí las voces de unos agentes franceses.

-Ninguno miembro de la Fundación sería tan estúpido como para salir por aquí.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

El segundo agente me señaló con el dedo.

-¡Dante Vale!- Jadearon ambos agentes al mismo tiempo.

Caminé hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sois miembros franceses de la Organización. Parece que Defoe os a reclutado aquí.

-¿Y eso que más da?

-Os doy la oportunidad de rendiros, no sabéis lo que os espera-Caminé en dirección ha mi siguiente pasillo ignorando a los agentes.

-Ridículo ¡Jokoul!

El titán tenía forma humanoide, tenía cuernos y pelo largo azul nocturno, que le salía del pecho, los pies y la espalda, llevaba taparrabos, un collar y un cinturón dorado. Me recordaba a un troll. Otro agente invocó a un Redcap. Estiré el brazo y Slowing salió volando hacia los agentes, saqué el amuleto de Calibam y lo invoqué.

-Terminemos con esto.

Calibam se ocupó de los titanes y yo de los agentes. Pillé por sorpresa a un agente y lo cargué sobre mi hombro. Calibam partió al Redcap por la mitad. Un agente con el pelo plateado contraatacó con un Raypulse, lo esquivé saltando hacia atrás, y haciendo que el rayo impactará contra el suelo, cuando el polvo se disipó corrí hacia el agente que me acababa de deparar y le derribé con un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El Jokoul se había escondido en una de las tumbas, sacó el brazo y atrapó el pie de Calibam tirándolo al suelo. El Jokoul saltó sobre la espalda de Calibam.

-¡Slowing!

Ante mi llamada Slowing voló contra el enemigo derribándolo y clavando sus garras en su pecho, haciendo que volviera a su amuleto. El último agente no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, por lo que le di una patada tonta en el estómago empujándolo contra una pared. Con una gran sonrisa, saqué el anillo y se lo mostré.

-¿Aun quieres esto?

-No, la verdad es que no-Respondió rápidamente el agente con una voz temblorosa.

-Pues vete y diles a tus amigos que lo tengo yo.

Con eso, dejé a los agentes atrás y me marché por mi camino.

POV de Dante end


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

POV de Lok

Tras separarme del equipo empecé a curiosear los diversos caminos, desviándome de la ruta principal. Encontré un pequeño túnel que me obligaba a arrastrarme por el suelo un poco, pero como no soy Sophie, no me molesta ensuciarme. El final del túnel estaba bloqueado por piedras que quité con un poco de dificultad.

-Cherit, por aquí- Salí del túnel y Cherit sobrevoló sobre mi sermoneándome.

-Diría que este no es el camino que Dante nos dijo.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Me senté en el borde de un saliente y me deslicé por la cuesta de piedras hasta el suelo.

-Vaya, mira este lugar, aquí no ha pasado nadie en mucho tiempo- Caminé en una dirección cualquiera mientras quitaba las telarañas.

-Se supone que tengo que asegurarme de que no te metas en líos, Lok- Siguió Cherit de pesado.

-Tranquilo, no creerás que Dante esperase que siguiéramos esa ruta, ¿verdad?

-Si..., probablemente tengas razón.

Una vez que convencí a Cherit de que no estaba haciendo nada malo, continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a un lugar completamente oscuro. Utilicé "Electricbolt" para iluminar el lugar, la esfera eléctrica permaneció en el aire y me siguió mientras me movía. La luz me mostró un cartel de madera que había sobre un grupo de esqueletos con armaduras, donde estaba escrito: "Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad". Cuando lo leí en voz alta me puse a meditar donde había oído eso antes.

-Eso me suena, ¿es de la revolución Francesa?-Le pregunté a Cherit sin estar del todo seguro.

-Exacto muchacho. Incluso eso yo lo se, y eso que no soy muy bueno en historia.

-Ni que yo fuera un genio- Seguí caminando hasta entrar en otra sala y sentarme junto a un esqueleto uniformado y armado- Supongo que estas personas venían a esconderse aquí durante la revolución.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Lok?- Cherit se sentó en el suelo delante de mi-¿Estas bien?

-Es difícil de explicar- Levanté la mano y alcancé mi "Electricbolt" atrayéndolo hacia mi, lo envolví con mis manos y lo pegué a mi pecho-Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me traía cosas increíbles de sus aventuras, y yo intentaba imaginar los lugares donde los había encontrado.

-Bien, ahora estas aquí.

-Si..., aquí estoy- Nos quedamos un rato en silencio- Cherit, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-No entiendo mucho del mundo mágico, ni del mundo de los buscadores, su historia, los tipos de criaturas, como tratar con ciertas personas... Me gustaría que alguien me explicara un poco las cosas, pero Sophie está muy ocupada entrenado o intentando impresionar a Dante, Dante tiene mejores cosas que hacer y Zhalia se reiría en mi cara si se lo pido. Por lo que, ¿podrías explicarme o intentar resolver las dudas que tengo?

Mi pregunta se quedó en el aire, Cherit estaba pensativo. Barajando cosas en su pequeña cabeza.

-Pregúntaselas a Dante o a Sophie, y si no te contestan o no son de ayuda te las responderé con mucho gusto todas las que pueda. Tienes que tener en cuenta que mi memoria no es lo que era.

-Abuelo.

-No te pases- Dijo Cherit con tono burlón. Cherit y yo nos reímos- Ahora estamos en una misión, por lo que cuando terminemos retomamos la conversación.

-Gracias Cherit.

Dejé que la esfera saliera volando, giró hacia una columna donde iluminó una parte nueva donde había un esqueleto de un civil en medio de varias cajas y libros.

-¡Hey! Mira eso- Me levanté y me dirigí a esa zona. Empecé a ojear todo lo que nos rodeaba.

-Este no era un soldado-Dijo Cherit señalando al esqueleto.

-Son herramientas arqueológicas-Dije mientras cogía un pico y una especie de hacha de una caja que estaba llena de ellas- ¿Crees que los soldados conocían bien estas catacumbas?

-No recuerdo muchas cosas de aquellos tiempos. Todas las revoluciones son muy parecidas.

Dejé las herramientas y me arrodillé ante una caja, estaba cerrada con llave.

-Ha llegado el momento de probar algo- Dije mientras sacaba el amuleto de mi nuevo amigo del cinturón- ¡Springer!

Con un destello violeta Springer apareció un poco distraído. Estaba dándome la espalda y mirando al suelo. Le toqué las colas para captar su atención. Una vez captada, sin decirle nada saltó enfrente del candado, lo tocó con una de sus garitas, tiró del candado e intentó abrir la caja, luego se rasco la cabeza desconcertado. Empecé a plantearme las habilidades de Springer. Finalmente, Springer metió una de sus garitas en el hueco de la cerradura y la movió un poco. Empezó a brillar en un violeta azulado hasta hacer "click" y abrirse. Springer volvió a su amuleto en una bola de luz violeta. Abrí la caja, me decepcionó ver que estaba llena de libros viejos, mohosos y polvorientos, justo los que le gustan a Sophie.

-Estos soldados eran personas normales- Miré a Cherit- Necesitaban una guía para esconderse aquí.

-Así que este tipo es, ósea, era un arqueólogo.

Cogí uno de los libros en mis manos y tan pronto lo elevé en el aire de desintegro en polvo, tosí y sacudí el aire delante de mi cara para deshacerme de la nube. Volví a mirar dentro de la caja y vi un pergamino cubierto de polvo, tras quitárselo lo cogí. No se evaporizo.

-Parece que este está en mejor estado-Lo desplegué. En el había un dibujo de una especie de brújula- ¡Hey! Creo que lo he visto antes.

-Dime Lok, ¿puede que lo hayas visto en el diario de tu padre?

-Si, puede- Saqué el diario de mi bolsa. Lo abrí y encontré una página con el mismo dibujo-Son iguales. Mi padre tenía una copia de este dibujo en su diario. Debe de ser importante.

-¡Aquí! Hay luz-Aviso una voz desconocida.

Tras un "oh oh" cogí el pergamino y los guardé en mi bolsa junto con el diario. Salí corriendo hacia la sala de al lado. Cherit cogió un cubo y ocultó mi "Electricbolt", luego me siguió.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Los agentes de la Organización, acompañados de dos Redcap, entraron en la sala donde Lok y Cherit habían encontrado el pergamino. Los agentes distinguieron una figura que se movía en la oscuridad con sus gafas de visión nocturna.

-Raypulse

Cuando el rayo impactó contra el sujeto estallo en pedazos.

-Es solo un esqueleto- Dijo un agente recogiendo la calavera del suelo.

-¡Ahí!- Gritó otro agente señalando otra figura que se movía velozmente.

Uno de los Redcap saltó sobre la figura derribando a otro esqueleto.

-Está intentando distraernos para poder escapar.

Inesperadamente el Redcap que acababa de derribar el esqueleto fue eliminado y devuelto a su amuleto por la lanza de Freelancer.

-¡Nos ataca!

Con eso detrás de los agentes aparecieron tres plumas negras que electrocutaron a los agentes dejándolos aturdidos.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Tras usar "pluma eléctrica" y dejar fuera de combate a los agentes pasé corriendo entre ellos.

-Si me disculpan-Saqué el anillo, lo lancé al aire y lo cogí- tengo algo que proteger.

Con eso salí de la sala mientras esquivaba ataques. Los agentes me persiguieron, estaban tan ocupados lanzándome ataques que no vieron una mesa llena de cosas. Los tres cayeron al suelo envueltos en polvo.

-Lok, ¡Freelancer está en peligro!

Cuando miré a Freelancer estaba siendo atacado por otro Redcap y estaba a punto de volver a su amuleto.

-No podemos vencer al Redcap sin él. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Puedo intentar darle un baño de energía. Yo puedo usarlo para recargarlo. Mira.

Con eso Cherit escupió su rayo multicolor contra el Redcap, que voló hasta chocar con una pared. Freelancer permaneció en el suelo. Cherit se acercó a él, le levantó el casco y volvió a saltar el rayo. Freelancer se activó y se levantó mientras yo cogía a Cherit, estaba realmente agotado. Llamé a Freelancer a su amuleto y salí corriendo con Cherit en brazos.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Un cuarteto de trajes, tres hombres y una mujer pelirroja buscaban al equipo Huntik por los pasadizos de las catacumbas. La mujer, una agente nueva en el terreno, se separó de sus compañeros para investigar un ruido que había escuchado en uno de los corredores laterales. Cuando estaba distraía una mano le tapó la boca y la empujó hacia atrás ocultándola entre las sombras.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Aproveché que una agente se había alejado de su grupo y venía en mi dirección para atraparla. Le tapé la boca con la mano y la arrastré hasta mi escondite.

-Shhh...

La dejé inconsciente y me disfracé como ella.

-¿Dónde está la nueva agente?

-Aquí no hay nadie.

Salí de mi escondite y capté la atención de los agentes restantes imitando el acento francés. Me di la vuelta y me disponía a seguir por el túnel.

-Hey, espera-Un agente se acercó a mi-¿Ese es el anillo?

Me di la vuelta levanté mi mano.

-¿El que? esta baratija-Dije con el asentó. Luego me llevé la mano a la peluca y me la quité.

-Es de la Fundación. ¡A por ella!

-Bien visto chicos- Dije sin el asentó. Les levanté un pulgar- Pero demasiado tarde.

Con eso salí corriendo por el pasillo. Los agentes me persiguieron olvidando a su compañera atrás.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Un grupo de agentes entró corriendo por el pasillo donde yo estaba, rápidamente me oculté detrás de una columna. Suspiré aliviada cuando pasaron de largo. Era el quinto grupo de agentes que me encontraba desde que me había separado del grupo. Esperaba que a los demás les fuera mejor. Dante había decidido que Cherit fuera con Lok para hacer de canguro y le mantuviera a salvo, mientras, yo estaba agotada e indefensa y lo único que quería era salir de las catacumbas cuanto antes. Ahora se como se sintió Lok después de su primer encuentro con la Organización y los días siguientes. Tendría que disculparme por ser tan dura con él en los entrenamientos a pesar de que me decía que estaba cansado.

-Están por todas partes-Me sacudí el pelo – Lightbolt

Una esfera de luz rosa apareció en mi mano y dejé que me guiara por los oscuros pasillos.

-Estoy muy cansada.

Mi esfera me guió hasta unas escaleras de piedras verticales de las que provenía luz natural. La miré llena de esperanza. Subí las escaleras y salí por un agujero cuadrado que conducía a otra cámara subterránea. Cuando salí llena de decepción, sentí que el cansancio era más fuerte. Seguí caminado hasta que llegué a una gran sala llena de más tumbas. Empecé a bajar unas escaleras cuando algo crujió debajo de mis pies y caí a un agujero enorme seguida de mi Lightbolt.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

Tercer persona

Defoe había reunido a todos sus agentes en una habitación. Estaba furioso. Su cara se había vuelto roja y una vena de su cuello se le había hinchado.

-¡No me puedo creer! Debéis pensar que soy un bobo muy crédulo. ¿No es así?

-No señor- Todos los agentes habían bajado la cabeza. Defoe empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Esperáis que me crea que habéis visto a todos los miembros del equipo de Dante Vale por separado?

-Si señor.

-Ya veo. ¿Y todos llevaban el anillo de Arco?- Defoe se paró ante un agente y le agarró de la corbata- ¡Estúpidos, os han engañado, y han vuelto a escapar! ¡Os ordené que capturarais a todos los miembros del equipo!

-Si señor- Todos los agentes respondieron al mismo tiempo he hicieron un saludo militar.

-Tramposos. Aunque pensándolo bien, Vale debe llevar el anillo. No pondría en peligro a los otros miembros. Decídselo a Grier.

-Si señor.

-Atrapad al mocoso, conseguid el diario y obtener el anillo.

-Si señor.

Con eso los agentes de la Organización se marcharon corriendo a cumplir las ordenes de su superior.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Había conseguido agarrarme a un saliente mientras caía. Estaba cerca del borde de la superficie, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para volar. El saliente empezó a romperse.

-Es inútil. Estoy agotada- Intenté alcanzar el borde con la otra mano para tener mejor sujeción- No aguanto más- Justo cuando conseguí alcanzar con la otra mano, el saliente se rompió. Conseguí mantener mis dos manos en el saliente- ¡Dante! ¡Lok! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Lok

-¡Dante! ¡Lok! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Oí el grito de Sophie pidiendo ayuda. Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y corrí hacia su origen.

-Cherit, es Sophie.

-Viene de allí abajo.

Llegué a una sala enorme, en el centro había un agujero gigantesco. De él provenía una luz rosa que solo podía ser de Sophie.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-¿Sophie?- Me asomé por el agujero y vi a Sophie colgando de un saliente- Oh vaya.

-No puedo usar mis conjuros, ni volar. ¡Date prisa y sácame de aquí!

-¡Oh no! Usé la cuerda para colgar a eso esqueletos- Lamenté en voz alta.

-¡Lok date prisa por favor!- Nada más terminar la frase las manos de Sophie se soltaron.

-¡Sophie!

Sin pensármelo mucho salté dentro del agujero agarrándome con una mano al borde y con la otra alcancé la muñeca de Sophie, tiré de ella hacia arriba y la agarré por la cintura, Sophie se agarró a mi.

-¿Es que quieres que nos matemos?

-Si, o sea no, digo... ¿qué es esto?

-Una fosa común. Todos aquellos que no podía pagar un entierro los tiraban aquí.

-Pues yo no quiero acabar así- Apoyé mis mies a la pared- ¡Electric-jump!

Conseguí impulsarnos los dos a la superficie. Sophie cayó de espaldas y yo de frente.

Rodé sobre mi costado y me di la vuelta, estaba cara a cara con un grupo de agentes de la Organización.

-No tenéis escapatoria. A si que rendíos.

-Supongo que no he sido el único que te ha oído-Suspiré.

-No deberías haber venido, Lok. Podría haber sido una trampa de la Organización.

-Sabía que eras tu.

-¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

-Fácil. Has pedido ayuda a Dante, luego a mi, y luego a nadie más. No has mencionado a Zhalia.

-¡Basta de hablar y dadnos el anillo de Arco!

Estaba tranquilo de que no me quisieran a mi. Parecía que no toda la Organización sabían que tenían que capturarme. Sophie y yo le entregamos nuestros anillos.

-¿Y eso es todo? Claro, aquí los tienes.

Sophie y yo nos levantamos.

-Estos son falsos, si fuesen los auténticos no nos los daríais.

-Oh, sois demasiado listos- Dijo Sophie con un tono de burla.

-Ya lo sabíamos mocosa. Cogedlos y luego iremos a por los otros.

Adiós a mi alivio. Por suerte Sophie pensó en un plan.

-No os acerquéis. O probareis la furia de mi ira.

-Es una Casterwill, os aconsejo que nos os metáis con ella- Sophie y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

-Mirad niños- Empezó a explicarnos un agente como si fuéramos niños de seis años- No podéis vencernos, somos muchos.

-¿Quien ha dicho que queramos venceros?- Preguntó Sophie.

-Si, lo único que queremos es entreteneros para que Dante y Zhalia escapen.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los agentes.

-He de suponer que vuestros superiores os van a castigar muy duro por dejar que eso pase- Dijo Sophie con un tono de advertencia.

-Es lo peor que podríamos haceros, ¿verdad? Además hemos oído que Defoe tiene muy mal carácter- Dije con mucha diversión.

-Es evidente que son un señuelo- Comentó el más listo de los agentes.

-No valen la pena. Larguémonos de aquí.

Con eso los agentes se marcharon por donde había venido en busca de Dante y Zhalia. Suspiré aliviado. Había creído que me atrapaban. Sentí un poco de pena por esos agentes, en el momento que Defoe o el Profesor se enterasen que me dejaron escapar les pasarían cosas muy malas. Ayudé a Sophie a mantenerse de pie

-Descansemos un rato.

-No, no podemos.

POV de Lok end


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

POV de Dante

Llevaba un rato caminando por los pasillos sin encontrarme a ningún agente de la Organización. Me preocupaba que eso se debiera que el resto de mi equipo se hubiera encontrado con demasiados. Llegué hasta otra de las innumerables salas llenas de tumbas, Grier, estaba de pie en medio de ella, parecía un poco perdido.

-Grier- Me acerqué a él tranquilamente- Estaba deseando enfrentarme contigo- Grier me miró con enfado. Lancé el amuleto de Calibam como si fuera una moneda, cuando cayó en mi mano lo invoqué- ¡Calibam!

Calibam apareció con su característica luz azul y se colocó delante de Grier con la espada lista para cargar contra él a mi orden. Grier invocó a Breaker. El titán oso se lanzó contra Calibam, quien le dio un puñetazo en el hocico haciendo que retrocediera y le golpeó con el mango de la espada en la barbilla haciendo que el oso cayera al suelo fuera de combate. Calibam se colocó delante de Grier.

-Demasiado lento. ¡Redcap!

El Redcap atacó a Calibam saltando sobre él haciendo que los dos rodaran por el suelo.

-Igualemos las apuestas- Dije con el amuleto de Freelancer preparado- ¡Freelancer!

Freelancer se enfrentó a Breaker mientras yo me enfrentaba a Grier. Alcancé a Grier con un puñetazo en la cara, Grier intentó devolverme el golpe pero salté sobre él aterrizando a unos metros de distancia.

-Grier, tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo más en ti. Algo que me estas escondiendo- A pesar de mi tono burlón y mi gran sonrisa sentía que era cierto.

-Y lo dice el hombre que siempre le oculta cosas a los demás. ¡Puño de dragón!

Sonreí cuando Grier me atacó con su puño brillando de amarillo, parecía que se había enfado un poco por mi broma. Volví a saltar esquivando el ataque. Ahora Grier estaba más enfadado. Breaker se colocó delante de mi bloqueándome el paso.

-Rayfire- El techo que estaba encima de Breaker se rompió aplastando al oso- Hoy estas concentrado. ¿Es por qué no tenemos público?

Grier me dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara tirándome contra una de las tumbas. El anillo de Arco se me cayó en el vuelo y sonó con un tintineo cuando toco el suelo. Grier se acercó y tomó el anillo.

-Solo llevo a cabo órdenes. Y ya está.

-Me has ganado.

Grier me miró dudoso, se llevó el anillo a la boca y lo mordió. El anillo se rompió.

-Otro anillo falso. Solo queda una persona que pueda tener el auténtico.

Grier se marchó dejándome atrás. Lo que había dicho, ¿significaba que habían atrapado a dos miembros de mi equipo?

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Bajé corriendo otras escaleras de piedra.

-Hay una salida arriba.

-No tan rápido basura de la Fundación- Tres agentes me cortaron el paso-Sabemos quién eres.

-Eso lo dudo.

-¡Raypulse!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Velocidad sombría

Brillé en un color violeta, salí corriendo a gran velocidad y desaparecí de la vista de mis enemigos. Me coloqué detrás de un agente, lo dejé inconsciente y se desplomo en el suelo. Salté y pateé en la cara una agente justo cuando invocaba a un Redcap. El último agente se enfrentó a mi directamente, aunque no sabía que perdería. Tras intentar golpearle un par de veces salté hacia atrás.

-¡Entrégate!

-Visión mental.

Ese poder me permitió saber los movimientos que realizaría antes de que los hiciera. Esquivé sin dificultad sus patéticos intentos de golpearme.

-Se donde vas a golpear antes de que lo hagas.

El agente intentó darme un puñetazo, que esquivé, levanté la pierna y le di una patada en el pecho.

-Esos poderes. Tu debes de ser...

-Eso que importa. No te acordaras. ¡Mente simple!

Mis ojos brillaron en rojo y los del agente también. Salí corriendo deseando salir de una ves de este maldito lugar. Por desgracia mientras me marchaba un rayo amarillo me paso rozando la cara. Me di la vuelta.

-Que pena Zhalia Moon-Defoe, varios agentes, Kreutalk y dos Mindones me habían atrapado- Estabas tan cerca. Lastima.

-Venga, ven a por mi. Pero mientras pierdes tiempo conmigo Dante escapa con el anillo.

-¡Oh! Que inteligente, pero sé que tienes el auténtico anillo de Arco. Veras ya tenemos los otros tres anillos falsos.

-Pero es que no pueden hacer nada bien.

-¡Destruidla!

Los agentes reaccionaron a la orden de Defoe atacándome al mismo tiempo. Salté para esquivar los ataques pero aun así acabé en el suelo.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie, Cherit y yo caminábamos por otro de los muchos pasillos. Sophie ya estaba mejor y lo primero que hizo cuando recupero sus fuerzas fue regañarme por haberme ensuciado y por darle los anillos a la Organización.

-La decisión de entregar los anillos ha sido muy precipitada, y muy valiente para alguien que duda tanto en los exámenes tipo test.

-Mira Sophie, a pesar de lo que dijo Dante, el jamás nos daría el auténtico anillo.

-Si eso sería demasiado peligroso- Confirmó Cherit.

-Bien, y ahora somos señuelos inútiles.

-Debemos intentar llegar a la calle. No olvides Lok, que la Organización aun quiere capturarte.

-Ya...- Miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba- Espera, solo quedan cinco minutos. Oíd, quizás Dante y Zhalia aun están luchando contra esos malvados.

-Si solo quedan cinco minutos no podrán salir antes de que el anillo rompa mi conjuro.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos.

-Si, puede que necesiten ayuda.

Sophie y yo salimos corriendo en busca de nuestros compañeros, Cherit se agarró a una de mis colas y dejo que yo lo arrastrara.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Llevaba un rato esquivando ataques, pero no paraban de llegar. Caí al suelo con el ataque de un Mindrone y Kreutalk se preparó para atacarme con su ácido empujándome hacia atrás.

-Lucha por tu señora ¡Kilthane!

Kilthane apareció a mi rescate. Los agentes de la Organización invocaron a sus titanes también. Un Jokoul y dos Redcap. Kilthane se ocupó del Jokoul. Los Redcap se disponían a atacarme.

-Se como eres Defoe. Has tenido una vida fácil, ¿no es así?

-Rodeadla.

-Por eso te crees que eres mejor que nadie y crees que tienes derecho a liderarlos.

-A por ella.

Los agentes y Defoe atacaron con poderes que chocaron contra el escudo de Kilthane. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a los dos Mindrones que habían trepado por la pared.

-¡Atraviésalos Strix!

Mis Strix atravesaron los ojos de los Mindornes haciendo que volvieran a sus amuletos. Una de las avispas fue contra Defoe que pidió ayuda, que raro. Un Jokoul se interpuso en su camino siendo atravesado por mi titán. Los Redcaps me rodearon y se disponían a atacarme, pero Kilthane me protegió con su escudo y los corto con su espada. Kretualk escupió una corriente e ácido verde contra Kilthane dejándolo muy débil.

-¿Eso es todo, señorita Moon?

De repente un Redcap fue destruido por Calibam. Dante apareció con mucha tranquilidad.

-Esa es una gran palabra para un tipo tan ignorante como tu.

-Dante. He intentado distraerlos.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Zhalia, adelante, dale el anillo- Obedecí a Dante y le lancé el anillo a Defoe, le cayó en los pies y se lanzó a cogerlo.

-¡No puede ser! Otro falso. ¿Cuál de vosotros lleva el verdadero anillo?

Me dejé caer con los brazos cruzados en la pared que tenía detrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Dante también sonreía satisfecho de que todo fuera como tenía que ir.

-Ninguno de nosotros, claro.

-¡¿Qué?!

Lok, Sophie y Cherit llegaron corriendo y llenos de preocupación.

-¡Dante! Los treinta minutos se acaban, tenemos que irnos- Gritó Lok asustado.

-El auténtico anillo está en algún lugar seguro de la Fundación desde hace unos diez minutos.

Lok y Sophie estaban desconcertados, pero lo mejor fue la cara de Defoe.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-En realidad ha sido muy fácil. Cuando nos separamos el Gareon de Zhalia cogió el anillo autentico y burló vuestras defensas. Gareon tiene el poder de hacerse invisible por cortos periodos de tiempo, eso, combinado con nuestras distracciones, le permitió salir a la superficie y llegar al escondite de la Fundación Huntik con tiempo de sobra.-Explicó Dante a todos los presentes.

-Eso significa...

-Que has perdido, una vez más.

-Ese es nuestro Dante Vale- Felicitó Cherit. Los chicos lo celebraron también.

-Si no puedo llevarme el anillo, me conformare con capturar al niño.

-Genial- Lok se encogió un poco ante sus palabras y al ver el poder que Defoe estaba acumulando en su mano.

-Defoe-Siguió Dante- Hay otro factor muy interesante de mi estrategia que planeé solo para ti-Advirtió Dante con un tono amenazador.

-Dime qué es.

-Tus fuerzas están repartidas por las catacumbas- Empezamos a acercarnos a Defoe todos juntos- Mientras que las mías están aquí.

Los agentes de la Organización salieron corriendo asustados.

-Malditos cobardes. Hasta pronto Dante Vale.

Con eso Defoe salió corriendo detrás de sus agentes. Levanté la mano lista para derribarle, pero Dante me detuvo.

-Deja que se valla, tenemos que ocuparnos de otra cosa.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Por fin salimos de las catacumbas y fuimos a la catedral, ya había oscurecido y no había nadie en las calles. Les expliqué a los chicos que Zhalia y yo habíamos ideado el plan mientras Sophie estaba inconsciente y Lok cuidaba de ella. Cuando llegamos conduje a los chicos por una zona de la catedral que siempre está cerrada al público, allí llegamos a una gran sala llena de libros. El Gareon de Zhalia se alegró mucho de verla y saltó de inmediato a sus brazos. Zhalia y yo nos acercamos a una mesa donde nos esperaba un operativo Huntik. Sophie cogió un libro y se sentó en un sofá rojo, Lok y Cherit ojearon el lugar y más tarde los libros.

-Se que recibiste mi mensaje.

-Si, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero prepare el relicario por si acaso, y parece que lo aguanta.

Explicó el agente. Abrió un cofre que había en la mesa y nos mostró el anillo de Juana de Arco descansando sobre un cojín púrpura dentro de este.

-Bien- Dijo Zhalia mientras acariciaba a Gareon-¿Pero puedes decirnos lo que es? ¿un amuleto quizás?

-No creo que sea uno de los titanes legendarios, si te refieres a eso. Creo que solo es un anillo normal con una maldición.

-Con una maldición tan fuerte ni siquiera el mejor buscador podría apreciar un titán dentro.

-Bien, lo consultare con el consejo Huntik y lo averiguaremos.

-Hasta entonces no dejes que el anillo salga de aquí.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Había cogido uno de los libros e intenté leerlo, lo juro, juro que lo intenté, pero no entendía nada. Me acerqué a Sophie con la duda escrita en mi cara.

-¿Estas segura que los buscadores aprenden nuevos poderes estudiando todos estos libros?

-Claro, como crees que aprendí los míos.

-Aaj, es muy duro- Me di la vuelta y dejé el libro en su lugar.

-Lok- Me di la vuelta-¿El anillo te mostró visiones o algo así?

-Si, algunas eran buenas y otras malas.

-Las mías eran todas malas- Sophie se encogió en el sofá- Muy malas

-ehh, esas visiones no significan nada- Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros-Lo de ver el futuro es una leyenda.

-Si, claro. Solo era un anillo maldito.

-Sabéis- Intervino Cherit- Los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien hoy.

-Si Sophie, el conjuro que usaste solo lo habías leído y era tu primera ves. ¡Has estado genial!

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Engañaste a los agentes y saltaste desde la fosa. ¡Estas hecho un auténtico Buscador!

-Gracias, pero no lo digas tan sorprendida. Estoy seguro de que algún día seré mejor que tu, incluso puede que de Dante

-Si claro eso será cuando Cherit le gane un pulso a Calibam.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

En Praga, Defoe estaba siendo regañado por Rassimof, el segundo al mando después del Profesor, el cual estaba de espaldas a ambos hombres en su despacho mirando una de sus muchas estanterías.

-Rassimof, dejé que me expliqué.

Rassimof, un hombre pálido como un muerto con el pelo negro al igual que su bigote y su barba, miraba fríamente al hombre que estaba arrodillado delante de él. Llevaba una especie de túnica verde, unos guantes marrones, unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos marrones.

-Voy a ser muy claro Defoe. Habló en nombre del Profesor, ya que esta demasiado enfadado como para verte.

-Pero señor...

-¡Escúchame bien! Viendo tu fracaso al capturar al niño y al perder el anillo de Arco, has sido sustituido. Alégrate de que no haya pedido que acabe contigo, de momento.

Rassimof se marchó dejando a Defoe aun en el suelo. Defoe se marchó a su casa de Praga. Se sentó en un taburete pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

-Maldito Dante Vale. ¡Me has vencido de nuevo!

Defoe descargó su ira contra una mesa llena de tarros de cristal, golpeándola con su mano llena de poder, causando una explosión. Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó a observar Praga.

-Con o sin la Organización, juro que acabaré contigo.

Tercera persona end


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

POV de Lok

Habíamos vuelto a Venecia después de unas vacaciones en Francia. Me había costado convencer les de pasar un par de días allí, pero después de nuestra misión del anillo de Arco y su maldición, Dante aceptó a que nos quedáramos una semana más. Peter nos hizo de guía en nuestro recorrido, nos llevó a la Torre Eiffel, al Louvre, por petición de Sophie, al Arco del triunfo y a un montón de lugares más, probamos comidas variadas, mi favorita fue el Ratatouille, que a pesar de ser un montón de verduras, estaba buenísimo, lo hecho de menos. Nada más volver Sophie me sometió a unas sesiones de entrenamiento intenso, lo único bueno es que parábamos cada dos horas para descansar y cada vez que le decía que estaba cansado, al fin y al cabo soy un cachorro y necesito dormir un poco más que ella. Zhalia se quedó con nosotros durante nuestras vacaciones en Francia, pero desapareció en cuanto aterrizamos.

Estábamos en el salón de la casa de Dante, él miraba su patio por la ventana, no sé por qué, no ha cambiado desde que nos fuimos. Sophie, Cherit y yo estábamos practicando, tenía un pergamino en las manos y lo había leído muchas, pero muchas veces.

-Bien, una vez más-Volví a leer el hechizo-Creo que ya le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo. ¿Lista?

-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, superestrella.

Bromeó Sophie. Llevaba un atuendo diferente al habitual, llevaba un top corto y blanco, con una chaqueta corta rosa, una falsa desigual rosa oscuro y marrón, unos legin rosa y unas botas marrones.

-Bien. ¡Electricray!-Apunté a Sophie con mi poder, de mi mano salió un rayo azul.

-Light-shield

Mi rayo chocó contra el escudo de Sophie desvaneciéndose.

-Tu puntería ha mejorado, pero tu hechizo aun continúa siendo débil.

-Débil, ¿por qué dices que es débil? ¿A ti también te ha parecido débil, Cherit?

-No te preocupes Lok, lo estás haciendo bien. Continúa intentándolo.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- Suspiré- Ya lo he intentado. Vaya, ¿que estoy haciendo mal?-Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y las bajé desesperado- Sigo sin saber usar Electricray.

Nada más pronunciar el poder salió de mi mano en dirección a la cabeza de Dante, que ahora estaba enfrente de una estantería, por suerte se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo. El rayo se desvió por el pasillo y desapareció. Un sonido de cristales y cosas rotas y tiradas concluyó con mi poder. Dante me miró muy serio y un poco enfadado dejando escapar un pequeño sonido entre enfado y pensamiento. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí nerviosamente, no quería que me volviera a castigar.

-Vaya...

-Bien hecho Lok, ya estamos listo por si un titán mortífero decide esconderse en el pelo de Dante

-Vale, muy graciosa. Iré a practicar arriba.

Le hice señas a Sophie para que me siguiera. Caminamos unos pasos hacia el pasillo por donde mi rayo había desaparecido cuando sonó el televisor de Dante indicando una llamada. Sophie y yo nos paramos y nos dimos la vuelta. Dante se acercó a él con nosotros siguiéndole.

-Probablemente sea Guggenheim.

Tocó un boto en el televisor y en la pantalla a pareció Guggenheim de muy buen humor. Estaba tomándose una tasa de algo realmente caliente y a su espalda habían diversas imágenes de paisajes nevados, en algún de ellos incluso nevaba ahora mismo.

-¡Hola a todos! Supongo que estáis bien. ¿Qué os parece un viaje a Escandinavia, o mejor dicho, a Islandia?

-Me parece frío. ¿Qué hay allí?

De repente Guggenheim desapareció y en su lugar había una tarjeta en la que aparecía un martillo.

-Misión: El martillo de Thor. Llegar al templo de Thor y conseguir el martillo de Odin.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

La imagen de la tarjeta desapareció y volvió a aparecer Guggenheim.

-Bien, pues eso es todo. Buena suerte. Buen viaje y llevaos ropa de abrigo.

Con eso Guggenheim cortó la llamada. Dante se dio la vuela y se dirigió a un pequeño mueble con cajones y un bonsái encima.

-Buscadores, tenemos una misión-Dante abrió uno de los cajones.

-No nos ha dado mucha información. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Pregunté a Dante. Dante pulsó un botón rojo que había debajo de uno de los cajones y se abrió un compartimento secreto donde guardábamos varios amuletos.

-Empezaremos por el principio-Dante sacó un amuleto circular de color gris- Investigaremos un poco. Mañana iremos a Londres a ver a un viejo amigo. Tengo la corazonada de que esta misión va a ser complicada-Dante nos miró serio, sus labios se dibujaron en una sonrisa divertida- Pero antes de nada vamos de compras- Sophie y yo le miramos confundido-Dudo que tengas ropa de abrigo, Lok.

Dante se fue a por su abrigo, Sophie se rió un poco y yo suspiré, ya que él tenía razón, no tengo ropa de abrigo. En el centro comercial protesté un rato ya que no quería ir de compras, es algo tan aburrido y pesado, sobre todo cuando vamos con Sophie. Dante me explicó que al lugar donde vamos mi pelaje no sería suficiente, y luego me amenazó con hacerme algún tipo de cosa horrible que no especifico si volvía a quejarme. Me senté en uno de los asientos de las tiendas mientras dejaba que Dante y Sophie se encargasen de todo. Cherit se había quedado en casa empezando a guardar algunas cosas que necesitaríamos para el viaje. Después de dos horas y media, 15 tiendas, más de 100 prendas de vestir, por fin volvimos a casa. Al final me compraron un gorro, ropa interior y varias prendas térmicas, una camisa azul marino con cuello alto, una chaqueta grande y larga gris y unas botas de nieve a juego. Dante aprovechó que estábamos de compras y le compró una bufanda a Cherit.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Por fin habíamos vuelto a casa después de unas compras insufribles. Lok no paró de quejarse como un niño hasta que le amenacé, pero al cabo de un rato entendí el porqué se quejaba, Sophie era un poco controladora de compras, hasta llego a darme miedo. Tras empacar mis cosas y asegurarme de que Lok lo hiciera nos fuimos a la cama.

La noche siguiente, después de un viaje de 4 horas con una escala en Bélgica, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, uno de los museos de Londres.

-Oh oh..., parece que hemos llegado tarde- Comentó Lok señalando el cartel del horario del museo.

-No te preocupes, Tesly nos espera.

-Un momento, ¿Tesly?, ¿es el que trabaja con Mothehue, el buscador de élite de la Fundación Huntik?-Preguntó Sophie.

-No sé si es de élite, oficialmente es el número dos-Dije con mucha diversión- Aunque no tengo pensado encontrarme con él esta noche.

Llamé al timbre que se encontraba justo debajo del horario. Tras unos segundo Tesly respondió.

-¿Quien es?

-Tesly, soy Dante Vale.

-Si, muy bien, un momento-Tesly abrió la puerta un poco tembloroso.

-Hola Tesly.

-Hola Dante. Pa... Pasad.

Tesly cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y nos condujo por el museo hasta llegar a una sala llena de esculturas egipcias. Tesly era un híbrido entre elfo y duende, era flaco, alto y con la piel verdosa, tenía el pelo rojo, ojos castaños y orejas puntiagudas, llevaba sus habituales gafas, una camisa azul claro y unos vaqueros sujetos con unos tirantes.

-Estos son mis compañeros Tesly- Los chicos miraban el museo con asombro- Este es Lok Lambert- Señalé a Lok. Lok sonrió- Y Sophie Casterwill.

-Encantada de conocerte.

-Ho... hola-Dijo Tesly escaneando a mis alumnos. Tesly se tensó bastante cuando vio a Lok.

-¿Mothehue está aquí?

-Ahora mismo está jugando a raquetball en el club.

-Machacando a su oponente sin piedad, seguro. Te agradecería que no le dijeras que estoy aquí, ya sabes como puede ser.

-Ni una palabra. Hablemos dentro.

-Por qué no vais a echar un vistazo, pero estad muy atentos.

Sophie y yo cruzamos una mirada y ella sintió. Tesly y yo fuimos a una sala llena de bancos y esculturas. Nos sentamos en un banco del extremo de la sala, lo más cerca posible de los chicos.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Cómo llevas la mitología nórdica?

-Bueno, bastante bien. ¿Algo en particular?

-¿Qué me puedes decir de la leyenda de Thor y del martillo Mijollnir?

-Así, Thor. Según la leyenda nórdica, su fin era proteger el reino de los Dioses, y para ello utilizaba un martillo hecho de rayos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la Fundación Huntik?

-Mucho. Tengo mucha información, que te daré encantado por un precio-Tesly sonrió.

-Tu lado de duende es avaricioso. ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

-Veamos..., información, sobre Lok, sé que no es... normal-Me puse serio- Y te regalo mi silencio con Mothehue.

-Me pides mucho.

-Entonces me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

-Digamos que es un híbrido único en su especie, y se acabó.

-No me gusta. Me altera.

-Pues dame la información y nos marcharemos de aquí.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie me condujo por todas las salas que ella quería.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de arte.

-Acaso hay algo que entiendas- Bromeó Sophie.

-Muy graciosa.

-No te preocupes, es lo mismo que ver la televisión solo que la imágenes no se mueven.-Sophie soltó una risita- Le Blanche me decía que mi madre era una gran coleccionista de arte. Yo no la recuerdo bien, pero... cuando estoy rodeada de obras de arte me siento más cerca de ella- Sophie miraba el retrato de un hombre muy feo con satisfacción.

-Como yo con mi padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre he tenido la sensación de que no lo conocía-Dije bastante decaído-Cuando era niño sentía que me escondía un gran secreto y ahora lo estoy descubriendo.

-Lo siento Lok.

-Tranquila, me hubiese gustado descubrirlo antes.

Sophie y yo seguimos mirando algunas obras más. Una sombra en la ventana nos llamó la atención, cuando miramos había un hombre con barba y capucha mirándonos, se marchó de inmediato.

-Tu también lo has visto, ¿verdad?

Asentí, con eso los dos salimos corriendo hasta la siguiente ventana, con cautela nos movimos entre las esculturas, conseguimos acercarnos hasta otra ventana y miramos a escondías. El hombre llevaba una capa marrón, levantó una mano y se iluminó de un poder azul.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿está espiando a Dante, verdad?

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo. Vamos.

Ambos salimos corriendo hacia la salida.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

-¡Un buscador!

-Y no solo eso, yo creo que su martillo era en realidad un artefacto de la guerra antigua que hubo contra los anuladores. Eso explica porque era tan poderoso y la gente pensaba que era un Dios.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo salimos del museo en busca del espía.

-¡Esta allí!

-¡He usted! ¡Espere!

Ordenó Sophie. Mientras el hombre desaparecía en una esquina. Volvimos a la carrera detrás del hombre, pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde había girado, no había nadie, solo una calle vacía.

-¿Ha escapado?

Ante la pregunta de Sophie, una luz azul brillo en un callejón paralelo a la calle principal.

-No, está ahí. ¡Electric-jum!

Salté al otro lado de la calle hasta llegar al callejón, en el callejón solo habían unos contenedores de basura y un gato callejero, pero ni rastro del hombre. Sophie me alcanzó enseguida.

-Pero si estaba justo aquí

-Lo siento Lok, seguro que era una ilusión para despistarnos. Vamos a decírselo a Dante.

-¿Decirme que?

La voz de Dante nos sorprendió a los dos, sonaba enfadado. Sophie y yo nos giramos para ver a Dante aterrizar delante de nosotros, y Tesly siguiendo le corriendo.

-¿Nos has seguido?-Preguntó Sophie indignada.

-Hemos oído gritos. Además, no deberíais iros sin avisar ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Había alguien espiando desde la ventana, pero no pudimos verle la cara.

Tesly por fin llego, jadeando y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Y a escapado?-Preguntó Dante

-Podría estar en cualquier parte- Continuó Sophie.

-¿Tu qué crees que está pasando Dante?-Pregunté curioso.

-No sé, pero acaba de empezar. Volvamos dentro, estaremos seguros.

Los demás se pusieron en camino al museo, yo me paré en la calle donde habíamos perdido al extraño, levanté la cabeza un poco y olisqueé el aire.

-¿Sabes que criatura era? Lok.

Preguntó Dante. Le miré un poco confuso, los demás también se habían parado y me miraban curiosos. Asentí, Dante ya lo sabía, por lo que no me importo ayudar un poco con mi habilidad.

-Si, un brujo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Preguntó Sophie incrédula.

-Lok tiene la habilidad de identificar a las criaturas mágicas con el olfato, ¿verdad?- Dante me miró, yo asentí y sonreí- De esa manera supiste que yo era un vampiro, Zhalia una bruja, y Peter y Defoe humanos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de hacer eso?-Preguntó Sophie flipando bastante.

-Aprendí, supervivencia, creo. De esa manera sabes lo peligroso que es tu oponente.

-¡Eso es fascinante!-Exclamó Tesly

-Y muy útil- Concluyó Dante-Vega vamos. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Nos quedamos en el museo un rato más, Sophie y Tesly se dedicaron a hacerle preguntas a Lok sobre su habilidad para detectar e identificar criaturas mágicas, Tesly le preguntó si era capaz de identificar que criatura era, obviamente Lok acertó a la primera, mientras, yo seguía investigando sobre Thor y su martillo. Al cabo de un rato a Lok le entró sueño y nos marchamos al hotel a descansar y prepararnos para nuestro viaje a Islandia. En el hotel se me ocurrió que quizás necesitaríamos ayuda, además un par de ojos más nunca vienen mal. Cogí mi móvil y empecé a enviar mensajes para no despertar a Lok.

Dante: ¿Hola?

Zhalia: Hola.

Dante: ¿Estas despierta a estas horas?

Zhalia: Tu también. ¿Qué ocurre?

Dante: ¿Te gusta la nieve?

Zhalia: No me desagrada. ¿Por qué?

Dante: Tengo una misión en un lugar frió. Te puede interesar.

Zhalia: ¿Y eso?

Dante: Se trata de Thor y su martillo.

Zhalia: Interesante. Sabes que esta custodiado, ¿no?

Dante: Por eso te invitó a la misión.

Zhalia: Bonita manera de decir que necesitas mi ayuda, otra vez.

Dante: ¿Te vienes?

Zhalia: Esta bien, pero tu y tu equipo tendrán que ayudarme a mi en otra misión.

Dante: ...

Zhalia: ¿Dante?

Dante: ...

Zhalia: ¿Hola?

Dante: ...

Zhalia: ¿Te has quedado dormido?

Dante: Perdona, paso una ambulancia haciendo mucho ruido y ha despertado a todo el mundo. Pero ya están dormidos otra vez. ¿De que se trata la misión?

Zhalia: Es un secreto. Como nuestra conversación, al parecer.

Dante: Esta bien, te ayudaremos.

Zhalia: Genial.

Dante: Mañana contactaré contigo de nuevo y te daré las coordenadas.

Zhalia: Me parece bien. Buenas noches.

Dante: Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente cogimos el primer vuelo a Islandia, allí nos quedamos en una cabaña de madera realmente acogedora, era de una planta, tenía un salón central con una chimenea, una cocina y cuatro dormitorios con un baño cada uno, además de un pequeño estudio y un baño común. Los chicos y yo nos instalamos y preparamos las cosas para nuestro viaje. Cada uno cargaba con una mochila llena de provisiones y un saco de dormir, además yo llevaba una tienda de campaña.

Al amanecer nos pusimos en camino. Llevábamos un par de horas caminado entre árboles y nieve, los chicos empezaron a protestar un poco, aunque era normal el cansancio empezó a notarse, hasta a mi me costaba avanzar y eso que mi tolerancia al frío es mayor, yo solo llevaba un jersey más grueso. Sophie llevaba la misma ropa que cuando entrenaba con Lok hace unos días, solo que con una camisa más abrigada, chaqueta rosa, unas botas para la nieve, unos guantes y un gorro, y Lok la ropa que le habíamos comprado.

-Me gustan las aventuras, ¡pero esto es ridículo! No me siento la cara desde que salimos de la cabaña.-Se quejó Lok.

-Vamos, vamos, Lok no te desanimes-Le animó Cherit disfrutando de su nueva bufanda, aunque en mi opinión le quedaba demasiado larga.

-Vale, lo que tu digas.

-Dante, ¿sabes si tendremos que andar mucho más?-Preguntó Sophie

-Vamos a ver- Me paré y saqué el Holotomo- Bien, he introducido la información de Tesly en el Holotomo y lo único que os puedo decir es que vamos por buen camino.

-Porque será que eso no me hace sentir mejor-Dijo Lok.

-Pues más vale que te acostumbres-Guardé el Holotomo y le miré serio- estaremos aquí unos cuantos días.

Caminamos un par de horas más y cuando anocheció acampamos entre los árboles. La tienda de campaña era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiéramos los tres y sobrara espacio. A la mañana siguiente, tras un desayuno rápido, continuamos caminando, empezó a nevar y nosotros nos congelamos más. Lok ralentizó el paso un poco debido a sus ganas de transformarse y cambiar de forma, cosa que no le apetecía mucho y a los demás tampoco. Llegamos a una colina por la que nos deslizamos para bajar, bueno, Sophie y yo nos deslizamos, Lok solo se cayó rodando. La nevaba empezó a ir en aumento y con eso nos retrasamos más. Cuando la tormenta de nieve fue demasiado tuvimos que parar.

-¡No podemos continuar avanzando! ¡Vamos a acampar ahí abajo!

Conseguí gritar sobre el viento y la nieve. Señalé un pequeño espacio entre varios árboles, eso nos tendría que mantener protegidos de la tormenta.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Tras un gran esfuerzo conseguimos colocar la tienda y asegurarla. Dante se metió en su saco y se durmió. Sophie sacó un par de libros de su mochila y empezó a leerlos, yo envolví mi cuerpo con mis pocas y me hice una pequeña cueva con las alas para mantener lejos el frío. Con la tormenta mis ganas de cambiar habían aumentado y me estaba costando bastante mantenerla a raya.

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante- Dijo Sophie mientras iluminaba uno de sus libros con la linterna- Según el libro que Tesly me dio, en la mitología nórdica hay nueve reinos diferentes unidos por un puente de arcoíris. El más alto de ellos, llamado Asgar, era el que custodiaba Thor con su martillo.

Sophie había logrado que tuviera sueño, casi me quedé dormido durante su explicación. Deshice la cueva y coloqué mis alas a su posición normal.

-Fascinante- Dije realmente aburrido.

-Oh, y también dice que muchos escandinavos lo adoraban como el dios de la justicia. ¡Claro!, por eso Tesly cree que era un buscador.

-Lees demasiado.

-Y tu demasiado poco. Anda toma- Sophie me dio otro de sus libros- Mañana te haré un examen.

-Genial...

Cogí el libro mientras rodaba los ojos. De repente una luz azul parpadeo en uno de los laterales de la tienda y algo intentaba abrí la cremallera de la entrada.

-Soy yo- Dijo Cherit mientras seguía intentando entrar-Abrid rápido

Sophie le abrió la tienda y Cherit salió disparado hacia mi, pero su bufanda se atascó en la cremallera y cayó hacia atrás.

-¿Cherit estas bien?-Le pregunté mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Claro que no. Hay alguien ahí fuera -Cherit señaló al exterior.

-¿Alguien o alguna cosa?-Preguntó Sophie asustada.

-Lo-Lok has algo

Dijo Cherit. Les mandé a guardar silencio a los dos. Atreves de la puerta de la tienda pudimos ver una luz blanca, parpadeó y desapareció. Les dije que no se movieran y me acerqué a la puerta de la tienda, abrí del todo la cremallera y salí corriendo detrás de la luz, la cual empezó a meterse entre los árboles y desapareció. Me paré y busqué a la persona que nos espiaba. Entre los árboles conseguí distinguir una figura y sin pensármelo me lancé contra ella, rodamos por la nieve y finalmente acabé encima de... Zhalia. Me miraba con odio y asco.

-¿Es que no tienes amigos con quien jugar?

-¿Zhalia?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Aparte de soportar a buscadores mocosos como tu. ¡Dante me ha invitado!

Me levanté de encima de Zhalia y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho, pensaba que había alguien espiando, no sería la primera vez.

-Si, lo sé.

Zhalia se sacudió la nieve de encima. Llevaba su ropa normal y encima un abrigo verde con un cinturón en la cintura y un gorro verde.

-¿Dónde está Dante? Dile que estoy aquí.

-¡Zhalia!- La voz de Dante nos llamó la atención. Sonaba alegre. Él, Sophie y Cherit se acercaron a nosotros- Me alegra ver que has llegado bien.

-Suerte que soy buena con los conjuros de ubicaciones, de lo contrario me habría dado media vuelta.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde-Comentó Sophie.

-Gracias. Bien, a ver si lo adivino- Zhalia empezó a caminar hacia la hoguera- Todavía no habéis encontrado el templo.

-Así es- Afirmó Dante volviendo al campamento.

-Íbamos por buen camino- Los seguí queriendo ir al calorcito- Bueno, antes de la ventisca.

-Créeme, podría haber sido mucho peor-Comentó Zhalia -Mejor una ventisca que los guardianes.

Zhalia se arrodilló delante del fuego y Sophie y yo la imitamos, Dante prefirió quedarse de pie.

-Los guardianes, ¿quiénes son?-Pregunté nervioso.

-Vaya, también conoces la historia-Dijo Dante ignorando mi pregunta.

-Eh... ¿De que estáis hablando?- Preguntó Sophie dándose cuenta de que nos ignoraban.

-¿Ellos no lo saben? Hay una leyenda que habla sobre una antigua secta llamada los guardianes de Thor- Explicó Zhalia- Tiene miles de años y preservan las costumbres de los Dioses nórdicos.

-Algo me dice, que protegen templos y artefactos-Comenté.

-Eso no es lo mejor pequeño. La Organización se ha infiltrado en la secta, ósea, que a estas alturas ya deben de saber que estamos aquí y no se van a ir sin luchar.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Dentro del Templo de Thor, los guardianes se reunieron en una sala circular con múltiples entradas. Se colocaron formando un circulo, todos llevaban unas capas con capucha, es la espalda de la capa había un martillo dibujado, además, todos tenían barbas blancas y largas. En el centro del circulo se colocó el líder de los guardianes, su barba era la más larga y su capa era negra, cargaba con una espada.

-Guardianes del Templo de Thor, protectores de Mijollnir. El titán de Ymir debe ser despertado. Pero antes debemos recitar el antiguo encantamiento de Asgar.

El líder de los guardianes sostuvo en su mano un amuleto de hielo con una piedra violeta en centro. La piedra brillo mientras todos los guardianes pronunciaban el conjuro.

-Ymir, escúchanos, responde nuestra suplica y protégenos. Te invocamos, te rogamos que aparezcas.

La luz del amuleto brilló con más intensidad y la tierra se sacudió.

Tercera persona end


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

POV de Dante

A la mañana siguiente continuamos nuestro camino hacia el templo, caminamos desde el amanecer durante horas, únicamente encontrábamos nieve y más nieve, ningún rastro del templo ni de los guardianes. La ventisca de ayer había pasado, hoy solo nevaba pero tenía la sensación de que podría ir a más. Estábamos caminando cerca de un precipicio y la nieve no ayudaba. Caminábamos en fila, conmigo en cabeza guiándolos con el Holotomo, Sophie y Zhalia en medio y Lok al final con Cherit.

-Tened cuidado, un mal paso y podéis caer por el precipicio- Advertí a mi equipo.

-¿Cuánto hemos avanzado Dante?- Preguntó Lok sacudiendo sus colas para quitar el exceso de nieve.

-Cinco kilómetros, o quizás más.

-La nieve me ha estropeado mis botas nuevas-Refunfuño Zhalia-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estemos usando nuestros poderes?

-Dante ha dicho que los conservemos.

Respondió Sophie bastante amable. Las nubes cubrieron el cielo y la nevada empeoro en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué conjuro estas usando ahora exactamente?

Pregunto Sophie enfadada. Algunos rayos iluminaron el cielo y unos truenos resonaron sobre el viento.

-Este no es uno de mis conjuros.

Respondió Zhalia un poco alarmada. Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi equipo, el suelo temblaba cada pocos segundos.

-¿Entonces que esta pasando?-Preguntó Sophie, ahora igualmente alarmada.

-Viene alguien- Grite sobre el viento-Estad en guardia. Preparaos para lo que sea.

A la distancia, en frente de nosotros apareció una figura gigantesca, la nieve dificultaba distinguir si era amigo o enemigo. La figura avanzo hasta que se hizo visible, todos dejamos escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. Delante de nosotros apareció un gigante de hielo, con una barba dentada y sus dedos eran afilados carámbanos de hielo.

-¿Eso cuenta?

Preguntó Lok muerto de miedo. Mi equipo empezó a retroceder, yo mantuve mi posición y escaneé al recién llegado con el Holotomo.

"Ymir, ataque: 6, defensa: 5, tipo: Guerrero lito titán, tamaño: colosal, habilidades especiales: invocar aliados."

-Un gigante de hielo-Comento Sophie- Anoche leí sobre él. Debe haber sido invocado por los guardianes.

-Ya me lo temía, es el titán Ymir. Puede crear un ejercito de hielo para que luchen con él.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Lok decidido.

-Me enfrentare con él en un ataque frontal-en el Holotomo apareció un mapa de nuestra situación- vosotros colocaros aquí, aquí y aquí-marque con el dedo las posiciones de cada uno en el mapa, en los lugares aparecieron puntos de color azul- e intentad distraerlo. Lok, sigue sus huellas para averiguar de donde viene.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Ymir estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-Oh vaya-Gimió Lok- No parece muy simpático.

-No es que no lo parezca, es que no lo es

Gritó Zhalia. Ymir rugió dejando que su aliento helado nos congelara unos instantes.

-¡Moveos!- Mi equipo se dirigió a las posiciones que les había asignado- ¡Touchhot!- Mi ataque impacto en los ojos de la colosal criatura. Ymir se revolvió un poco pero se recupero casi inmediatamente.

-No ha funcionado. Es muy fuerte-Lloro Lok

-Plan B –Las chicas se quitaron sus mochilas y las dejaron en el suelo- ¡Corred!

Lok y yo hicimos lo mismo. El frio nos hizo a todos más lentos, pero a Lok en especial, debía de estar luchando con sus ganas de cambiar y eso lo retrasaba.

-¡Lok de prisa! ¡Venga!

-¡Electric-jum!

-¡Encolerizar!

De mi mano salió un rayo rojo que cayo justo donde Ymir estaba apoyando el pie, de la nieve brotaron enredaderas llenas de espinas que atraparon la pierna del gigante, Ymir rugió mientras caía al suelo. Cuando cayo lanzo a Lok volando unos metros de distancia, cayendo delante de mi.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!

Pase al lado de Lok y corrí hacia Ymir, más bien al lugar de donde venia. Las chicas me siguieron e inmediatamente Lok se levanto y nos siguió también.

-¿Qué haces?¿y si hay más como él?-Preguntó Zhalia bastante enfadada.

-Correremos el riesgo, tenemos que seguir sus huellas hasta el templo antes de que la nieve las cubra.

-¡Más rápido!

Gritó Sophie cuando vio que las enredaderas se rompían. Ymir se levantó y escupió una corriente de aire congelado que nos derribo. Nos levantamos con dificultad, la nieve que aun nos rodeaba desapareció mostrando a unas criaturas de hielo a nuestro alrededor.

-Oh oh. Esto no pinta bien- Comentó Lok algo nervioso.

-Tranquilizaos- Todos mantuvimos la calma y miramos atentamente a nuestros enemigos-Vale. Preparaos-Tras unos segundo me lleve la mano al cuello y saqué el amuleto de Calibam-¡Sal Calibam!

-¡Emerge Sabriel!

-¡Ahora Freelancer!

-¡Gareon! ¡Kilthane! Rápido.

Una ves que todos nuestros titanes estuvieron invocados, la batalla empezó. Sabriel y Calibam fueron los primeros es golpear y en destruir a los aliados de Ymir. Freelancer resbalo y cayo al suelo de espalda, una de las criaturas de hielo salto sobre él, por suerte Kilthane le salvo, pero fue atacado por detrás y cayo al suelo.

-Necesitamos golpearlos más fuerte- Exclamó Zhalia preocupada por su titán.

-He traído un titán especial para esta ocasión. Y ha llegado el momento de usarlo-Separé mi abrigo dejando ver el amuleto que había cogido en mi casa atado a mi cinturón- ¡Derrítelos Ignatius!

Brillando de violeta deslice mi mano por el suelo levantado bastante nieve. En el final de la ola de nieve apareció una gigantesca bola de piedra en llamas, sus piernas estaban más apagadas y sus brazos estaban tan encendidos que brillaban intensamente. Ignatius escupió una corriente de lava hacia las criaturas heladas derritiéndolos. A Ymir no le gusto mucho que derrotase a sus aliados y empezó a acercarse a nosotros de manera amenazante.

-Lok, Sophie, seguid su huellas de vuelta al templo, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

-Muy bien.

Sophie no protesto tras el asentimiento de Lok. Ambos salieron corriendo.

-Gareon, ralentízalo.

Obedeciendo a su buscadora, Gareon disparo a Ymir en los ojos con su mirada láser, pero no tuvo efecto, al igual que mi ataque inicial. Le ataque con Rayfire, pero tampoco funciono e Ymir siguió su camino ignorándonos a Zhalia y a mi.

-Nosotros no le interesamos. Intenta mantener el secreto del templo a salvo.

Ante el comentario de Zhalia salí corriendo para alcanzar a Ymir y evitar que lastimara a los chicos. Cuando llegue al pie de Ymir salte y utilice un poder especial, "Toque arácnido" unos hilos viscosos de color azul celeste salieron de mi mano y me ayudaron a agarrarme a su pierna y no caerme.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo corríamos siguiendo las huellas de Ymir, me alegre de que Dante me mandara a correr ya que entre en calor y mis ganas de transformarme desaparecieron. Mire hacia atrás y vi a Ymir siguiéndonos.

-¡Aun nos sigue!

-¡Rápido!

Sophie y yo seguimos corriendo, ahora con más fuerza. Cherit volaba delante de nosotros cuando se paro y nos miro alarmados.

-¡Cuidado!

Sophie y yo paramos a tiempo para no caer por el precipicio. Delante de nosotros, en medio del precipicio, había una enorme columna de hielo.

-Veamos si has estudiado algo.

Dijo Sophie realmente divertida. Ambos corrimos a lados opuestos dejando una larga distancia entre nosotros. Cuando Ymir nos alcanzo nos miro a los dos sin saber bien a por quien ir. Sophie y yo le atacamos conjuntamente con Electricray y Lightpulse, ambos le apuntamos a los ojos. Ymir se desvió y se tambaleo mientras hacia movimientos raros con las manos. Cuando me fije vi a Dante sobre la espalda de Ymir.

-¿Dante?- Murmuro Cherit- ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?

-Esto no es tan fácil como parece.

Dijo Dante mientras esquivaba las garras de Ymir. Finalmente el tiran cayo por el precipicio. Sophie y yo nos acercamos al lugar donde Ymir había caído alarmados.

-Espera, ¿y Dante?- Pregunté yo esperando que Sophie tuviera la respuesta.

-Intentaba salvarnos. Debe de haber caído al precipicio.

-Yo que os he dicho chicos- La voz de Dante sonaba divertida. Dante termino de trepar y se puso de pie delante de Sophie y de mi.

-¡Dante estas bien!- Exclamé sorprendido.

-¿Es que teníais alguna duda?

Un estruendo sonó detrás de nosotros, Zhalia se unió a nosotros y todos miramos asombrados como la enorme columna de hielo se rompía levantando una gran cortina de nieve.

-¡El hielo se esta rompiendo!- Exclamó Cherit

-La caída del gigante debe de haberlo provocado.

Cuando el hielo termino de romperse en el otro extremo pudimos ver el templo de Thor.

-No me lo puedo creer, esta ahí, el templo de Thor- Dije lleno de asombro.

-Es precioso-Comentó Sophie.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo de que es maravilloso. ¿Alguno tiene idea de cómo podemos llegar allí?- Dijo Zhalia en su tono habitual.

-Espera- Intervino Sophie pensativa- Yo leí algo, algo de un puente.

-¡¿Qué de un puente?!-Preguntó Dante muy interesado.

-Leí que unía el mundo de los mortales con el mundo de los Dioses.

-Es un arcoíris verdad. Sale cuando llueve y hace sol- Termine yo.

-¡Si!, se forma cuando los rayos del sol atraviesas pequeñas gotas de agua contenidas en la atmósfera. Me sorprende que sepas eso.

-Observación- Dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-Si pudiéramos crear las condiciones apropiadas…

Todos nos quedamos pensando en la manera de lograr que saliera un arcoíris.

-He chicos, tengo una idea.- Los cuatro me miraron curiosos- Dante, ¿puedes invocar a Ignatius?

-Esto puede ser interesante. Veamos que tienes en mente- Dante volvió a sacar el amuleto de Ignatius-¡Ignatius!

-Chicas, se que alguna de vosotras debe tener algún poder que les permita levitar o mantenerse en el aire.

Miré a las chicas con una gran sonrisas, Sophie asintió.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Miré a Ignatius.

-¿Puedes hacerlo subir?

-¡Gravity!

Ignatius brillo con una luz blanca y empezó a ascender hasta alcanzar las nubes, Ignacius escupió lava, la nieve se deritió y empezó a llover.

-Zhalia, si eres tan amable-Pidió Dante con diverción

-No hay nada que mis Strix no puedan atravesar. ¡Strix!

Con eso las avispas atravesaron las nubes dejando que los rayos de sol iluminaran el acantilado y a nosotros. El puente de arcoíris se creo ante nuestros ojos.

-¡Ha funcionado!- Gritó Cherit

-¿Es que dudabas de mi idea?, Cherit-Dije con un tono burlon. Cherit no respondió, se limito a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Sophie

-No esta mal- Dijo Zhalia escondiendo su asombro ante el espectacular puente.

-Bien, ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-Dante se acerco al puente-Vamos

Con eso nos pusimos a caminar sobre el puente, que resulto ser larguísimo. Durante el camino estuve preguntándole a Cherit como era posible que Dante se hubiera subido a Ymir y usado un hechizo de plantas, él me explicó sobre el poder "Toque arácnido" de Dante, yo no entendía nada a pesar de la explicación de Cherit por lo que tuve que acudir a Dante.

-Dante, ¿cómo es posible que usaras esos poderes?, creía que solo podíamos usar poderes naturales para cada uno.

-Bueno, ahí excepciones, hay poderes que se pueden aprender, pero como no son naturales para las criaturas como tu y como yo, son más complicados de aprender e incluso imposible.

-¿Podrías enseñármelo?- Pregunté emocionado

-Primero céntrate en aprender lo esencial.

Dante sonrió divertido y Sophie se río, yo los fulminé con la mirada. Seguimos caminando en silencio un rato más. Cuando estábamos llegando algo ataco a Zhalia.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó mientras se colocaba el sombrero.- ¡Dante!

Menos mal que Zhalia aviso a Dante, dándole tiempo para agacharse antes de que un pájaro de hielo gigante de arrancase la cabeza. Todos miramos hacia el cielo, un par de pájaros volaban sobre nosotros cuando un hacha de doble hoja salió volando y los destruyo, luego se clavó en el hielo.

-Ha eso lo llamo yo librarse por los pelos.

Dijo una voz ronca y profunda, cuando nos dimos la vuelta vimos a un hombre alto, fornido, y un poco barrigón, tenia el pelo y la barba grises, al igual que sus orejas y su cola de lobo. Llevaba un abrigo rojo, botas grandes, un jerséis marrón claro, unos guantes y unos pantalones anchos. En su hombro derecho cargaba con otra hacha idéntica a la que había lanzado.

-Montehue. Que sorpresa- Saludó Dante con desgana.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Os he estado buscando a ti y a tus amigos por todo el fiordo. Menos mal que llevo buenas botas- Montehue levantó una de sus botas.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de nuestra misión?

-Mi ayudante me lo comento

Montehue se aparto dejandó ver a Tesly, llevaba guantes, una bufanda verde y un abrigo verde.

-Me… me obligo a decírselo.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Dante se rio un poco.

-Bien, parece que tu y tus amigos habéis encontrado el templo mágico. No debe de haber sido fácil. Por supuesto yo hubiese tardado menos.

-Siento interrumpir- Dante parecía molesto- Pero estamos rodeados de pajarracos.

Antes lo dijo, antes nos atacaron.

-Dispersar- Ordenó Dante

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Montehue muy confiado.

Los pájaros se lanzaron contra nosotros. Tesly se había agachado pero los pájaros lo vieron igual, uno de ellos se lanzó a por él agarrándole de la manga del abrigo, empezó a tirar, luego llego otro y le agarró de la bufanda. Tesly estaba muerto de miedo, pero logro invocar un titán.

-¡Venadek! ¡Ayuda!

El titán era enorme, parecía una especie de dinosaurio, tenia una cola larga que terminaba en un aguijón de escorpión, en sus largos pies tenia dos garras afiladas y sus manos eran cuchillas, sus ojos amarillos eran como los de un cocodrilo y en su boca tenia colmillos de serpiente. Venadek se deshizo de los pájaros sin ninguna dificultad.

Cherit y yo huíamos de un pájaro, viendo que no podíamos escapar me agaché cogiendo la bufanda de Cherit tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, por suerte el pájaro solo se llevo mi gorro. Cherit me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¡Ignatius ataca!

Ignatius apareció escupiendo lava a los pájaros y en pocos segundos. Montehue destruyo unos cuantos con su hacha. El resto de pájaros huyeron. Dante devolvió a Ignatius a su amuleto.

-Bueno, menos mal que he venido.

-No se lo que hubiésemos hecho sin ti Monty

Dijo Dante con desgana. Sophie ayudaba a Zhalia a levantarse y Tesly se estaba recuperando de lo ocurrido.

-Vamos Vale, solo estaba bromeando.

-Siento interrumpir- Me acerqué a los dos- Pero el templo esta ahí.

-Cierto. Y ya que estamos todos aquí deberíamos coger el martillo no creéis-Montehue guardo sus hachas.

-Tu primero Monty-Dante hizo un gesto con el brazo.

-Que amable- Montehue paso a nuestro lado y Tesly le siguió.

Todos caminamos hacia el templo. Las puertas se abrieron y salió un hombre con una capa negra con capucha y una barba blanca muy larga. Nos detuvimos al final del puente y él se acerco.

-Veo que lo habéis conseguido- Su voz profunda tenia un ligero tono de amenaza-Os estábamos esperando en nuestro humilde templo.

-Ya lo vemos.-Comentó Dante.

-Nos han informado de que llegaríais pronto con la intención de coger cierto… artefacto.

-Y a si es-Respondió Dante también con un tono amenazador.

-Por aquí amigos.

El guardián empezó a guiarnos hacia el interior.

-¿Creéis que debemos fiarnos?-Pregunté.

-Claro que no.-Respondió Zhalia tajantemente.

-No podríamos cruzar esa puerta. Si nos deja entra le seguiremos- Susurró Dante.

-Pero una ves dentro…-Susurré también.

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar- Terminó Montehue.

-Bien venidos al templo de Thor.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

El guardián se aparto a un lado dejándonos pasar una vez que estábamos todos dentro la puerta se cerro. El hombre nos guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala circular con múltiples salidas.

-Si sois tan amables de esperar aquí, mi señor os recibirá en unos instantes-El guardián se marcho por la salida que teníamos delante.

-Formar un perímetro defensivo- Ordené. Todos se dispersaron formando un circulo a mi alrededor. Saqué el Holotomo- Holotomo has un mapa del templo basado en lo que ves.

-Dante, esta persona desprende el mismo olor que la que nos espiaba en Londres- Me aviso Lok.

-A pesar de eso estas muy contento de salir del frío-Bromeó Sophie.

-He perdido mi gorro hace menos de dos minutos y yo no siento mis orejas, ninguna de las cuatro.

-Os parece el momento de bromas- Protestó Zhalia.

Finalmente el Holotomo terminó de escanear el templo.

-La situación es esta-Señalé el mapa del Holotomo- Hay dos salidas, si nos atacan saldremos por aquí- Empecé a caminar hacia la salida-Y Lok y Sophie nos cubrirán las espaldas.

-Yo prefiero improvisar- Dijo Montehue con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba sus hachas.

-Veo que hemos sobre valorado tu inteligencia, Dante Vale-El líder de los guardianes apareció por la salida que había usado nuestro guía.

-Este templo esta bajo el mando de la Organización- Un hombre calvo con gafas y un abrigo violeta salió de detrás del guardián- Y tu mismo te has metido en tu tumba.

-Si esta tumba es solo para Dante, tendréis que construir varias más para el resto- Protestó Lok

-Me gusta tu cachorro, Vale- Murmuro Monty.

Mucho guardianes entraron en la sala brillando en azul intenso.

-Rendíos ahora y seremos misericordiosos, si no lo hacéis, no viviréis para lamentarlo.

-¿Tu que dices?-Le pregunté a Montehue-¿Nos rendimos?

-Si claro. ¡Oh! Espera, el jueves doy una conferencia en el museo. No puedo- Dijo Montehue con tono burlón.

-Oh, lastima. Entonces lucharemos.

Con un grito de guerra Montehue y yo nos lanzamos a la batalla. Nuestros enemigos no se esperaban esa respuesta. Una vez que el calvo dio la orden los guardianes atacaron.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Dante y Montehue se lanzaron a la batalla.

-Mola ser un buscador, exploras culturas extrañas y siempre te atacan- Tras la pequeña broma me puse serio-Vamos allá, ¡Freelancer!

-¡Defiéndenos Sabriel!

Nuestros titanes aparecieron con ganas de pelear.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Montehue y yo nos encargamos del guardián líder y del agente de la Organización. Cuando nos acercábamos, el guardián intento golpearme en la cara con un poder que llamo "Corte atronador", no sonaba muy bien, me agaché y le pateé, caí de espaldas y el guardián casi cae encima de mi, pero apoyé los pies en la barriga y lo lancé volando por encima de mi. Montehue fue a atacar el agente de la Organización cuando invocó a un Jokoul. Montehue no retrocedió, sino que atacó con más fuerza.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sabriel estaba esquivando ataques mágicos de los guardianes y cuando podía los noqueaba, Freelancer no era tan habilidoso y fue golpeado por el puño mágico de un guardián.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Montehue seguía intentando cortar con sus hachas al Jokoul, pero era en vano, el titán era muy rápido y esquivaba todos sus ataques. Utilice "Feetfire" para saltar sobre el titán y tirarlo al suelo.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Tesly se quedó quieto hasta que un guardián la tomo con él, Zhalia tuvo que acudir a su rescate de muy mala gana.

-Creía que todos los agentes de la Fundación eran valientes.

Zhalia se deshizo de dos guardianes utilizando "Imbloqueable".

-Ya hemos luchado bastante, ¡Vámonos!- Sugerí/ordené a los demás.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Montehue y yo estábamos en el suelo siendo atacados por varios guardianes, pero con dos movimientos nos deshicimos de ellos.

-Es agradable luchar a tu lado, Dante. Pero somos competidores. Yo llevare el martillo, y tu no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidare. Pero nuestros amigos son lo primero

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Zhalia seguía peleando contra los guardianes para defender a Tesly. Un guardián se escabullo de ella y logro alcanzar a Tesly. Le golpeó en la barriga con "Corte atronador". Tesly se retorció cuando el poder se extendió por su cuerpo. A Montehue no el gusto que le pusieran la mano encima.

-¡Tesly!¡Puño de dragón!

Montehue se lanzó contra el guardián que ahora sujetaba a Tesly en el aire por el cuello y se disponía a golpear le de nuevo. Montehue golpeó al guardián tan fuerte que lo impacto contra la columna central, haciendo que se agrietara y se rompiera. El techo retumbó y la pelea se congeló. ¡El techo se nos caía encima!

-Todo el mundo, ¡Fuera!

Salimos corriendo hacia la salida que Dante nos había indicado en un principio. Montehue se quedo para ayudar a Tesly que estaba inconsciente. A unos metros de distancia de la salida me caí al suelo tras sentir un dolor horrible y muchas ganas de llorar, una de mis colas había sido aplastada por una enorme piedra, y dolía, mucho.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

-¡Dante!- El grito de Montehue me hizo girar, sostenía a Tesly inconsciente en sus brazos-¡Cógelo!

Con eso Montehue lanzó a Tesly como si fuera una pelota para que yo lo atrapara. Por suerte calculo bien y Tesly cayo en mis brazos, di la vuelta y puse a Tesly a salvo.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Intentaba quitarme la piedra de encima, pero era muy pesada el dolor me estaba volviendo loco, además si no me liberaba las rocas me sepultarían. Montehue se acercó a mi. Y empezó a empujar la roca para quitármela de encima. Entre los dos conseguimos liberar mi preciada cola.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí

Montehue me ayudo a levantarme y medio cargó conmigo hacia la salida con los demás. Pero fue sepultada por rocas y no pudimos pasar. Sin pensárselo Montehue me levantó del suelo, de la misma manera que había hecho Dante cuando nos conocimos, y corrió hacia la otra salida, saltó y nos lanzó por la puerta.

POV de Lok end


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

POV de Lok

La puerta fue bloqueada por rocas. Montehue se levantó de un salto, yo me senté en el suelo.

-Lo ves, no ha sido tan malo- Dijo Montehue con diversión.

-A mi me encantan los derrumbamientos, ¿a ti no?-Bromeé.

-Las situaciones peligrosas son buenas para el corazón.

-¡Cherit!¡¿Y Cherit?!

-Estoy aquí.

La cabeza de Cherit salió de mi capucha con una sonrisa. Suspire aliviado. Cogí mi cola hería y la puse en mi regazo con dolor, aun tenía ganas de llorar.

-Entonces, tu eres Lok- Asentí- Tesly me hablo de ti cuando le saqué la información de vuestra misión. Él tenía razón, impactas un poco en la primera impresión- Montehue se río y se arrodilló enfrente de mi- Echémosle un vistazo a tu cola.-Montehue empezó a examinar mi cola con cuidado, la trataba con mucha delicadeza, cosa que pensé que alguien como él no podría hacer.

-¿Cómo supiste que Tesly te ocultaba nuestra presencia?

-Olí el olor de Dante- Montehue soltó una carcajada- Es muy característico, tu ya me entiendes. Una ves que le pregunté a Tesly sobre eso le saqué el resto. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso?

-Claro.

-Jamás imagine a Dante con un cachorro- Montehue se volvió a reír.

-Ya…¡Au!- Gemí cuando Montehue movió un poco mi cola.

-Buenas noticias, no esta rota, parece que solo dolorida, no la muevas mucho- Montehue me ayudo a levantarme- Vamos, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

-Hay que llegar a los demás.

-Los buscaremos luego, cuando tenga el martillo Mijollnir.

Empezamos a caminar sin saber a donde íbamos.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Sophie y yo estábamos al lado de Tesly intentando calmarlo, Zhalia no estaba muy contenta de tener que aguantar le.

-Oh no, es horrible, soy claustrofóbico.

-El derrumbamiento se ha terminado. Así que compórtate como un hombre y cálmate.

Dijo Zhalia sin ayudar mucho. Ayudé a Tesly a levantarse y le apoyé en mi.

-Dante, ¿tu no crees que… Lok y Motehue…han quedado hay… aplastados?-Preguntó Sophie asustada.

-Seguro que están bien-Dije muy seguro de mi respuesta, aunque en realidad tenía el mismo miedo que Sophie.

-Con todo respeto, ¿cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Tesly.

-Por que mi destino es que Monehue me siga por todas partes, hasta que sea viejo y canoso.

-Esas son las cosas con las que se identifica una chica- Bromeó Zhalia de mejor humor.

-Y ahora hay que seguir moviéndose. Vamos.

Caminamos hasta una puerta dorada y empecé a inspeccionarla.

-¡Me parece que oigo voces por aquí señor!- Gritó un guardián. Tesly se lamentó.

-¿Esto es parte de tu plan?-Me preguntó Zhalia

-En realidad- La miré y sonreí satisfactoriamente- Si.

-¡Hay están!-Un grupo de guardianes caminaba en nuestra dirección-Los infieles no pueden escapar.

-¡Rayfire!-Con eso destruí la puerta.

-¡Han roto el sello!

Gritaron los guardianes alterados. Entramos por la puerta y empezamos a bajar unas escaleras.

-No lo comprendo-Reflexionó Zhalia-¿Por qué no nos siguen?

Llegamos a una cueva llena de cristales de hielo mágicos.

-Porque son fieles, y esta zona del templo les esta prohibida.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Hay algo que les de miedo?

-Así es. Y esta guardado aquí abajo.

-¡Oh santo cielo! Salimos de la sartén para caer en el fuego-Lloró Tesly.

-Esta cueva… no puedo creerlo, pero parece que…- Sophie tocó una de las paredes y todas brillaron.

-Las paredes están surcadas de magia- Terminó Tesly impresionado.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Zhalia.

-Es una fuente de poder para que un titán siga activo cuando su buscador no este.

-¡¿Un titán salvaje?!-Exclamó Sophie escandalizada.

-Con tanta energía que puede vagar libre durante miles de años.

-¿Qué clase de titán?- Preguntó Tesly aterrado.

-Uno muy peligroso.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Montehue y yo seguimos vagando por los pasillos del templo, Montehue buscaba el martillo y yo a nuestros amigos. A pesar de mis habilidades de animal, era incapaz de rastrearlos o incluso detectar las amenazas, el frío debía de haberme dejado tonto, aunque por suerte, al perder el gorro mis orejas estaban libres para oír si se nos acercaba alguien. De vez en cuando nos deteníamos unos instantes para que Montehue examinara mi cola, a pesar de haber dicho que no estaba rota, no parecía muy seguro de eso. Al cabo de media hora caminando Montehue creyó haber encontrado el camino hacia el martillo.

-Por aquí, veo una luz.

Siguiendo a Montehue, llegamos a una sala enorme, con paredes doradas y llenas de símbolos, en el suelo había escaleras que llevaban a huecos grandes pero poco profundos y en las paredes había escaleras idénticas.

-¡Oigo voces en el gran salón!

Gritó un guardián alertándonos. Un grupo de guardianes de dirigían hacia nosotros, y por sus pasos deduzco que no muy contentos. Montehue me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a uno de los huecos.

-Rápido, baja.-Nos sentamos al fondo ocultos por las sombras.

-No hay salida.

-Ya la encontraremos chico.

Montehue me guiño un ojo de muy buen humor. Era muy distinto a Dante. Dante mantendría la calma y ya tendría un plan, además, buscaría a los demás, en cambio, a Montehue parecía que toda esta situación le divertía, no estaba preocupado por los demás, ni siquiera por Tesly, y solo pensaba en el martillo.

-Vale. Montehue, ¿por qué hay rivalidad entre tu y Dante?, ¿no será por esa tontería de vampiros y hombres lobos, no?

-Claro que no, la rivalidad existe desde que nos conocimos.

-¿Y como os conocisteis?

-Soy un devoto del arte de la guerra, pase mi juventud coleccionando artefactos, y cuando exploraba una ruina escondida en el Valle de la Muerte, me encontré con tu mentor, Dante Vale. Desde que le vi, tuve dos cosas claras: que él era un gran hombre, y que yo tenía que ser mejor. Los dos estábamos buscando el mismo artefacto, y cuando corríamos por la montaña, yo no sabia que Dante me había dado un amuleto. Supongo que el pensaba que así la carrera seria justa. Al poco tiempo me encontré en una posición precaria, y cuando ya creía que estaba perdido, Dante acudió a mi recate, y aunque me había arrebatado la victoria, me dio algo mucho más precioso. Cuando mi mano toco aquel amuleto, mi vida cambio. Ese sinvergüenza me abrió los ojos al mundo de los titanes. Y desde entonces he sido un buscador. Le debo la vida en más de un sentido, la que estuve apunto de perder, y la que llevo ahora.

-Si tanto lo aprecias trabaja con él.

-¡Jamás!, somos amigos atreves de la competencia.

-Claro- Añadió Cherit muy convencido.

-Ahora estamos en paz. Esta ves seré yo quien se lleve el premio.

Los guardianes entraron en la sala e investigaron. Montehue se asomó un poco para ver el peligro, un guardián se giró hacia la dirección de Montehue, pero se escondió a tiempo para que no le vieran, aunque casi nos descubren, cuando Montehue se escondió me piso accidentalmente una cola, y no una cualquiera, sino la que ya estaba herida. Me tapé la boca con las manos y dos de las colas para tapar el grito, además las lagrimas se me acumularon en los ojos, Montehue también me tapo la boca y Cherit me acaricio la cabeza para calmarme. Los guardianes se dirigían a nuestro escondite cuando un ruido sonó en el templo y los guardianes salieron corriendo a ver que era. Una ves solos Montehue me quitó la mano y yo mis colas. Miré a Montehue con todo el odio que pude reunir en ese momento, pero creo que no fue mucho, estoy seguro de que solo mostraba mucho dolor. Montehue se disculpo un par de veces mientras volvía a examinar mi colita, Cherit seguía con su intento de calmarme acariciándome la cabeza. Me disponía a protestar cuando Montehue me tendió una pastilla y su cantimplora.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté, la cara de Montehue cambio a tristeza, hasta yo pude notar las ganas de llorar que tenía en mi tono voz. Me tomé la pastilla y bebí agua.

-Es un antiinflamatorio. Siempre llevo encima, Tesly es algo patoso y me suele pisar o trillar la cola con las puertas un par de veces al día. Se lo que duele. Esto te aliviara durante un rato.

-¿Por eso sabes como tratala?

-Exacto, son cosas de la vida que uno acaba aprendiendo-Esperamos hasta que el medicamento hizo efecto- Ha pasado el peligro. ¡Vámonos!

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Caminamos por aquel túnel hasta llegar al final, durante el camino tuvimos que aguantar los gemidos, llantos y quejas de Tesly. Odio a los duendes, son cobardes y quejicas, y la parte de duende de Tesly lo estaba demostrando. Al final del túnel, había varias entradas, otra ves, a estos guardianes les gustaban los laberinto más que a Lok. En una de las paredes no había puertas, sino una especie de sello hecho con una serpiente de piedra. Nos dirigimos a ella sin dudarlo.

-Esta escultura también tiene propiedades mágicas.

Sophie se acercó a la serpiente y le pasó la mano por encima, la serpiente brilló en azul y se retorció girando en círculos hasta volver a su posición inicial. Dante sacó su Holotomo y lo sujeto como si fuera un libro.

-Es parte de un puzzle, la clave para encontrar el martillo de Thor. Pero creo que no estamos solos.-Dante miró al túnel por el que habíamos llegado.

-Tu mala suerte se mantiene.

Le afirmé. En el Holotomo apareció un mapa de todos los túneles de esta sección del templo, y corriendo por uno de ellos había una figura roja con forma de animal.

"Fenris: ataque: 4, defensa: 4, tipo: lithotitan, tamaño: grande, habilidades especiales: ataque furia"

En el Holotmo apareció Fenris en una figura 3D, luego se convierto en una tarjeta mostrando a Fenris como un lobo rabioso con armadura.

-Genial.

Dante apretó la mandíbula. Un ruido a nuestras espaldas nos hizo saltar a todos.

-Es el monstruo nórdico más fuerte. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lloró Tesly muerto de miedo, junto sus manos y empezó a temblar, aunque en esta ocasión no le puedo culpar, cuando Fenris entro en la sala yo también quería temblar, pero no me lo podía permitir, soy una buscadora con una reputación que mantener.

-Mantener la calma- Ordenó Dante manteniendo su miedo a raya.

Fenris era un lobo enorme, su pelaje era gris, llevaba una armadura nórdica, sus patas delanteras parecían manos enorme con garras afiladas y para completar su aspecto amenazador, poseía una dentadura enorme llena de dientes afilados dentro de su boca babeante, y una mirada de loco. Fenris se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y movió sus patas delanteras en forma de puños para amenazarnos mientras rugía. Todos retrocedimos, Sophie se pegó a la pared que tenia detrás, Fenris fijo su mirada en ella con rabia y rugió abriendo su mandíbula por completo. Tesly siguió temblando y gritó.

-¡No me comas por favor!

-Cálmate Tesly- Le ordené.

-¡Dante, tenemos que hacer algo!

Suplicó Tesly. Fenris corrió hacia nosotros.

-¡Dispersaos!

Ante la orden de Dante utilicé "Hiperstride" para saltar hacia mi lado derecho, Sophie salió volando, Dante utilizó "Feetfire" y Tesly, se quedó congelado en su sitio siendo el objetivo de Fenris.

-¡Socorro!

-Ya te tengo

Dante se impulsó en una pared y voló por encima de Tesly agarrándolo de la capucha y arrastrándolo con él, evitando que Fenris le pusiera las zarpas encima. Dante rodó sobre su espalda y lanzó a Tesly hacia mi dirección.

-Zhalia, ocúpate de él

-Sin problema.¡Bubblelift!

De mis manos salió una burbuja azul que atrapó a Tesly, haciendo que flotara sin rumbo alguno. Dante se colocó en una posición de combate. Dante lanzó un "Rayfire" a Fenris dejándolo aturdido, Dante saltó sobre él pisándole la cabeza y aterrizando al otro lado. Fenris volvió a rugir con ira agitando sus puños en el aire.

-¿Por qué no usa Dante sus titanes? ¡Lucha Kilthane!

Kilthane apareció y clavó su espada en el vientre de Fenris, quien pareció no notarlo mucho. Fenris golpeó a Kiltahe con el brazo haciendo que volviera a su amuleto. No podía creerlo, Kiltane era un titán muy fuerte y era difícil devolverlo a su amuleto.

-Estas gastando tu poder- Dijo Dante mientras esquivaba un golpe de Fenris.

-Tiene razón- Afirmó Sophie- Fenris saca su fuerza de la magia de este templo, no puedes derrotarlo atacando así.

-Marchaos, ya os alcanzare.

Sophie y yo dudamos un momento, pero decidimos hacerle caso tras compartir una mirada. La burbuja que contenía a Tesly se acercó a Sophie y ella la pinchó con un dedo, Tesly cayó al suelo y Sophie le ayudó a levantarse.

-Eres muy amable viniendo hasta aquí.

-Eh… Gracias.

Sophie tiró de Tesly hacia la salida y yo les seguí, lo último que vi fue a Fenris lanzándose contra Dante.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Después de salir del salón principal caminamos hasta llegar a una habitación con una estatua de un hombre, llevaba ropas nórdicas y un casco vikingo, en el pedestal de la estatua había una cuerda atada.

-Por aquí no he visto ni rastro de los seguidores de Thor. Les da miedo seguirnos, así que esto debe ser una zona restringía.- Me explicó Montehue.

-Debemos estar cerca del martillo Mijollnir.

-¡Dante!- El grito de Sophie resonó por los pasillos- ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

-¡No!

Sin dudarlo salimos corriendo hacia nuestros amigos.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Estaba huyendo de Fenris. Utilice "Fettfire" para impulsarme y rebotar en una pared para ganar distancia con el titán. Fenris corría tras de mi con muchas ganas, tras girar otra esquina vi a las chicas esperándome detrás de una puerta preparadas para cerrarla.

POVde Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-¡Vamos Dante! ¡Date prisa!

Gritó Sophie, ambas estábamos muy preocupadas.

-Se esta cansando. Creo que ya no puede usar más poderes- Lamentó Sophie.

-Debería ayudarle, pero no puedo- Estaba muy frustrada, no podía hacer nada sino quedarme quieta mirando.

-Zhalia no es culpa tuya.

Dante estaba a unos metros de la puerta, pero Fenris le estaba alcanzando, saco su lengua y le golpeó en la espalda con ella, Dante cayó al suelo y rodó hasta acabar boca arriba. Sophie gritó. Dante uso "Niblefire", pateó la cara de Fenris y se impulsó hasta pasar la puerta. Fenris rugió enfadado y corrió velozmente hasta la puerta. Sophie y yo ya la estábamos cerrando, Tesly hecho el cierre. Dante se estaba recuperando detrás nuestra. Me alegraba ver que había sobrevivido.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Montehue y yo llegamos hasta nuestros amigos guiados por el jaleo.

-No aguantara mucho tiempo.-Dijo Dante mientras jadeaba para coger aire.

-¿Aguantar el que?-Preguntó Montehue. Llegamos hasta ellos.

-¿No estabais en apuros?- Les pregunté preocupado.

-Así es, esta ahí- Tesly señaló a la puerta que tenían detrás.

-¿Qué es eso?

-En las antiguas leyendas nórdicas hay una historia sobre Thor y un perro poderoso…-Explicó Tesly olvidándose del peligro

-El perro es Fenris, ¿Thor no lo ataba con una cuerda mágica?-Continuó Sophie.

-Gleinir, la cuerda que no se puede romper-Finalizó Tesly.

-Nuestra supervivencia depende de esa cuerda- Dijo Dante con determinación.

-No hay nada que temer- Dijo Montehue, de buen humor-La encontraremos nosotros, Tesly y yo-Montehue golpeó la espalda de Tesly, Tesly le fulmino con la mirada mientras se recolocaba-Y seremos más rápido que tu.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Dante parecía enfadado. Montehue arrastró a Tesly por el lugar por el que nosotros habíamos venido.

-Sospecho que Gleimnir esta en alguna habitación oculta.-Dedujo Sophie. Dante estaba pensativo.

-Bueno, si tienen a Fenris encerrado aquí y le tiene miedo, la cuerda no puede andar lejos- Razoné-¡Eh! ¡Ya se donde esta!

-Muestra el camino- Pidió Cherit.

Los demás ni dudaron ni un segundo de mi y me siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de la estatua.

-Hay esta.

-Señalé a la cuerda atada al pedestal de la estatua. Zhalia se arrodilló delante del nudo e intento desatarla.

-Siento un aura magia fuerte- Sophie extendió la mano un poco hacia la cuerda-¡Efectivamente es la cuerda Gleinir!

Zhalia seguía intentando desatar la cuerda con mucho empeño cuando un ruido nos llamó la atención.

-Ha entrado ya- Declaró Dante.

-Este nudo no se pude desatar así como así- Dijo Zhalia sin dejar de intentarlo.

-Esperad, necesitamos a un maestro en trucos y trampas.¡Springer!- Springer se lanzó al nudo de la cuerda-Tienes que desatarla, ¡y rápido!

Los rugidos de Fenris cada ves eran más fuertes y cercanos, se dirigía a nosotros rápidamente y estaba muy rabioso.

-Tenemos que plantarnos aquí.

Dijo Dante con convencimiento. A Sophie no le gusto mucho la idea, pero sabía que no teníamos escapatoria. Fenris ya estaba enfrente de nosotros babeando con sus fauces abiertas y su mirada de loco. Springer por fin había conseguido desatar la cuerda y volvió a su amuleto.

-Con cuerda o sin ella lo tenemos encima.

Tras la advertencia de Dante los rugidos de Fenris resonaron muy furiosos por el pasillo. Zhalia y yo terminamos de desatar la cuerda, nosotros teníamos un extremo mientras el otro seguía atado al pedestal.

-¡La tengo!

Canté contento hasta que me di la vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con Fenris, quien se lanzo contra mi sin pensárselo.

-¡Lok, la cuerda!

Gracias al grito de Dante pude reaccionar y salté hacia un lado tirándole la cuerda a Dante por el camino.

-Te enviare a la perrera, con correa incluida.

Ahora Fenris se había centrado en Dante. Dante aprovechó el salto de Fenris para pasarle la cuerda por encima y dejarla caer sobre su cuello, aun sujetando el extremo. Cherit voló sobre la cabeza de Fenris distrayéndolo mientras Zhalia corría hacia la espalda de Fenris para atrapar el otro extremo.

-Atrápame si puedes…

Los movimientos de Fenris por atrapar a Cherit hicieron que se enredara en la cuerda aun más. Dante sonrió satisfecho y tiró de la cuerda atrapando a Fenris en ella. Una ves en el suelo le lanzó una mordaza hecha con la cuerda al morro para cerrar sus fauces. Las chicas ataron la cuerda en las patas de Fenris. Corrí a ayudar a Dante a sostener a Fenris. Dante y yo tirábamos del mismo lado y las chicas del otro.

-Apretad la cuerda. Tirad cuanto podáis-Ordenó Dante.

-Soy una buscadora, no una atrapa perros.

Protesto Zhalia. Durante unos instantes observe a Fenris. Atrapado, asustado, intentando escapar… sin dejar de tirar sentía que la respiración se me cortaba y que perdía fuerzas en los brazos y las piernas.

Finalmente Fenris brilló en un tono púrpura y desapareció con una pequeña explosión que nos lanzó a todos al suelo. De la explosión cayó un amuleto al suelo.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante.

Las chicas y yo nos levantamos agotados.

-¡Si, lo conseguimos!

Cantó Sophie muy contenta. Me acerqué a recoger el amuleto de Fenris. Era de piedra, dos picos en los lados y en la base tenia pequeños pinchos dorados, en el medio había una pierda púrpura.

-Fenris guardaba la cámara de la serpiente de piedra- Declaré- Ese será el próximo desafío.

Lok se levantó y se acercó a nosotros. Estaba un poco pálido y distraído. Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde encontramos a la serpiente de piedra y donde Fenris hizo su aparición. Durante el camino le pregunté a Lok si se encontraba bien, me dijo que si y que lo dejara estar. Se notaba que no estaba como pero no sabía por qué. Una ves delante de la serpiente Sophie y Lok se acercaron a ella y la observaron.

-Si la serpiente de piedra es una cerradura, quizás adopte determina forma.

Sugirió Lok. A nuestra espalda se oyeron pasos de varias personas corriendo. Zhalia y yo nos dimos la vuelta para mirar quien se acercaba, para nuestra sorpresa Montehue y Tesly entraron en la sala.

-¡Dante! Veo que no te han atrapado. Montehue colocó sus manos en las caderas, le imité.

-Todavía no. Y a ti tan poco.

-Bueno…, puede que no falte mucho.

Montehue señaló el pasillo por el que había venido y pude ver a un ejercito de guardianes viniendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Y crees que tráelos aquí ha sido una buena idea?

Montehue no respondió a la pregunta de Zhalia. A mi tan poco me gustaba la idea, acabábamos de librarnos de Fenris y volvíamos a estar en peligro. Cuando termináramos la misión hablaría seriamente con Montehue sombre la prioridad que tiene la seguridad de los chicos.

-Lok, Sophie, abrid esa puerta. Todos los demás, tenemos que mantenerlos ahí, en el pasillo.¡Touchhot!-Con eso derribé a varios de los guardianes que estaban en primera línea.

-¡Gareon!-Cuando Gareon apareció atacó con su mirada láser y Zhalia con "Raypulse"

-Eso no los detendrá mucho tiempo- Dijo Montehue mientras empujaba una escultura parecida a una columna-Aunque son más flojos que una camada de gatitos- Tiró la escultura.

-Échale una mano ¡Calibam!-Calibam apareció a mi lado.-Rápido, ayúdale!

Calibam y Montehue empujaron la escultura hasta bloquear la puerta.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Observamos la serpiente mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los guardianes, Tesly se nos unió a Sophie y a mi y sacó un libro. Cuando toqué la serpiente esta se retorció.

-¡Eh..! Ocurre algo.

-Entraran en cualquier momento- Dijo Dante muy molesto.

-Lo estamos intentando- Respondí un poco molesto. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la serpiente- ¡Hey! Mira esto- Fíjate en la cola y la cabeza de esta serpiente. ¿Tu vez lo mismo que yo?- La boca de la serpiente estaba abierta y su cola estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Parece una cerradura- Cantó Cherit muy contento- Ahora piensas como un buscador.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Los chicos estaban progresando, pero no eran los únicos, algunos guardianes habían empezado a trepar la escultura.

-¡Slowing, lucha!

Slowing cogió las capuchas de los guardianes y los lanzó de vuelta al pasillo. Montehue y Caliban seguían sosteniendo la escultura contra la entrada, cosa que no era fácil ya que los ataques de los guardianes empezaban a romper la escultura.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Cherit metió la cola de la serpiente en su boca, pero no paso nada.

-Tiene que haber algo más- Dije preocupado.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Los guardianes utilizaban "Ataque atronador" para derribar la escultura que cada vez se rompía más.

-Cuando pasen serán demasiados. Tendremos que abandonar esta sala.

-Eso significaría abandonar la misión.

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de Zhalia, sabía que tenía razón pero la idea no me gustaba.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

-No consigo descifrarlo- Dije deprimido.

-Espera- Saltó Sophie- En la mitología nórdica hay algo parecido.

-Eso es. Es la serpiente Uroboros- Afirmó Tesly levantando la mirada de su libro.

-La serpiente infinita- Continuó Sophie. Yo no me enteraba de nada-Se trata de una serpiente en forma de ocho, el símbolo del infinito.

Cherit colocó la serpiente en la posición correcta y la puerta se abrió. Los guardianes rompieron la escultura lanzando a Montehue por los aires y haciendo que Calibam volviera a su amuleto. Montehue se levantó muy contento desenfundando sus dos hachas.

-Dejad que se acerquen.

-¡La puerta esta abierta!- Grité a los demás

-Es nuestra oportunidad. ¡Vamos!- Gritó Sophie

-Monty.

Dante aviso a Montehue muy contento de continuar nuestra misión. Todos entramos en la cámara. Cherit separó la cola de la boca y cambio la forma de la serpiente haciendo que se cerrara la puerta dándole el tiempo justo para no ser aplastado.

Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo de piedras oscuro. Dante uso "Firebolt" para iluminarnos y Sophie "Lightbolt". Nos tomamos unos instantes para relajarnos un poco. Montehue aprovecho para preguntarme por mi cola, cosa que no quería que hiciera, no me apetecía que Dante supiera que me había lastimado, otra ves. Pero ya era tarde, todos se enteraron.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cola?- Me preguntó Dante con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Nada, tranquilo…

-Una roca se la aplastó- Dijo Montehue muy a mi pesar.-Pero no es nada.

-Ya…-Comentó Dante-Seguro. -Sonreí nerviosamente.

-Tranquilo Vale, no es para tanto, ya me encargue yo de eso.

-Si, y de pisársela también- Comentó Cherit.

-¿De verdad le pisaste la cola?- Preguntó Sophie sin creérselo mucho.

-Aja. Y dolió mucho- Dije de mal humor.

-Bueno, no es para tanto- Ante el comentario de Dante Montehue salto, antes que yo.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Duele como un demonio, es horrible, espantoso, doloroso.

-Como los exámenes de Lok- Bromeó Sophie por lo bajo.

-En fin, si no tenéis cola, no podéis opinar-Finalizó Montehue.

-Siento interrumpir- Intervino Zhalia enfadada-Pero tenemos un martillo que coger. Y lo más importante. ¡¿Dónde esta el martillo?!

-Esta aquí- Afirmé yo

-¿Y como lo sabes? ¿eh…?¿Tienes un radar para artículos mágicos?-Siguió Zhalia

-No. Pero si para la electricidad, y te puedo decir que al final de este pasillo hay una gran cantidad. Vamos.

Pasé por en medio de todo el mundo de mal humor, entre el frío, mi cola, Fenris y los malditos guardianes estaba harto de Thor y su martillo.

POV de Lok end


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28**_

POV de Lok

Cada paso que daba sentía como la energía eléctrica del martillo invadía mi cuerpo, mis bigotes, mis orejas y mis colas estaban electrificadas y no paraban de emitir chispas. Mis alas también se veían afectadas por la energía haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo algo incomodo. Los demás se mantenían a una distancia prudente de seguridad para evitar que les electrocutara.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok estaba muy gracioso con toda esa energía en su cuerpo, aunque su cara seria lo estropeaba un poco. Los demás y yo habíamos comentado lo imponente que se veía. Por fin salimos del pasillo para entrar en una sala de piedra dorada, en su centro había un pilar enorme de piedra gris y en su cúspide descansaba el martillo de Thor, alrededor del pilar había pequeñas bases de piedra flotando, en todas ellas circulaban rayos que rebotaban de una a otra y todas tenían el mismo origen, el martillo.

-Hay esta el martillo- Declaró Montehue- Que gane el mejor.

Montehue y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa y salimos corriendo hacia las plataformas, empezamos saltar de una a otra evitando los rayos. Conseguí adelantar a Montehue rápidamente.

-Una prueba de valía del mismísimo Thor.

Dije contento. Los chicos observaban fascinados nuestra pequeña competición. Casi había llegado a la cima, solo me faltaba una base más, salté hacia ella, pero Montehue me agarró del pie y tiró de mi hacia abajo, conseguí aferrarme a una de las bases con las manos.

-Ha hecho trampas- Dijo Sophie molesta.

-Solo hace lo que debe hacer para conseguir el premio.

Explicó Zhalia. Bajé hasta el suelo y asumí mi derrota dejando a Montehue reclamar su recompensa. Montehue lo levantó en el aire con mucha satisfacción. La cúspide flotó en el aire y luego bajo en forma de ascensor con Montehue y el martillo encima. Lok se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros de mejor humor y muy entusiasmado, moviendo sus colas sin ningún orden.

-¡Lo conseguimos! Tenemos el martillo de Thor.

-Ahora-Le calmé un poco. Tanto movimiento no creo que sea bueno para su cola herida-Salgamos de aquí con él.

Los rayos se detuvieron, al igual que el brillo del martillo y la electricidad de Lok. Montehue dejo caer el martillo hasta agárralo con las dos manos. Se le veía desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lok preocupado.

-De pronto pesa diez veces más de lo que pesaba.

-Tenemos que irnos.

No quería meter prisa a Montehue, pero los guardianes podrían encontrarnos en cualquier momento. Durante el camino de vuelta, Lok estuvo todo el rato con Montehue y Tesly, más bien con Montehue, quien cargaba el enorme y pesado martillo sobre su hombro con mucho esfuerzo. Esperaba que Lok solo estuviera tan tranquilo y confiado con Montehue porque llevaba el martillo, que era de oro muy brillante, y se lo mucho que le gustan a Lok las cosas brillantes, y no por que le gustara Montehue más que yo.

-Pesa más que mi libro de texto de la civilización occidental. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- Preguntó Lok amablemente.

-He sido el primero en llegar al martillo y lo llevare personalmente- Respondió Monty tan cabezón como siempre.

-Seguramente habrá una salida por ahí delante.- Indiqué yo. Avanzamos unos pasos más y nos encontramos con algunos guardianes y al agente de la Organización- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mi suerte a cambiado para mejor.

-No hay escapatoria. La puerta esta bloqueada con una piedra de tres metros y no podréis escapar con el martillo Mijollnir.- La tierra retumbo y a nuestra espalda apareció Ymir- Y creo que Ymir esta enfadado después de haber luchado contra vosotros.

-Les haremos frente- Montehue dejo el martillo en el suelo-No entregaré mi premio a la Organización.

-Tu ganaste en la competición, pero los amigos siempre trabajan juntos- Intentó razonar Lok.

-Esta bien. ¿En que estas pensando?-Pregunté intrigado.

-Yo distraeré a Ymir y luego, quizás podáis usar los dos juntos el martillo.

-Me parece buen plan, vamos a hacerlo- Montehue estuvo de acuerdo, para sorpresa de Tesly.

-¡Adelante!

Lok uso "Electric-jum", para pasar entre las piernas de Ymir, quien intentó golpearlo.

-¡Lok, no te pares!-Gritó Cherit muerto de miedo.

-Necesitamos titanes muy rápidos para cubrirlo- Dijo Sophie.

-¡Vamos Strix!

-¡Sal de ahí Toliban!

Una vez los titanes de Zhalia y de Montehue estuvieron invocado los guardianes se lanzaron a por nosotros. El titán de Montehue era el que yo le había dado hacia unos años. Gordo y bajito, con una cara larga. Llevaba ropa verde que le quedaba grande.

Las chicas les cortaron el paso a los guardianes. Sophie tenia en sus manos a uno de los Strix de Zhalia.

-A por ellos.

El Strix voló hasta los guardianes quien la miraron sorprendidos y luego se asustaron intentando espantarlo como si fuera una mosca. Montehue y yo levantamos el martillo con mucho esfuerzo, mientras, Lok corría como un animal entre las piernas de Ymir, incluso se había llegado a subir a él. Lok consiguió esquivar un ataque de Ymir por los pelos, rodó por el suelo y se levantó aturdido.

-¡Lok!-Gritó Sophie preocupada,.

-Sophie, vuela para distraerlo.

Ante la petición de Lok, Sophie voló por el aire hasta la cabeza de Ymir y empezó a volar sobre él mientras esquivaba sus ataques, Lok se recuperó y siguió corriendo de un lado a otro. El agente de la Organización nos atacó a Montehue y a mi, pero Toliban nos protegió recibiendo el impacto. Nosotros empezamos a girar el martillo en círculos haciendo que cogiera velocidad. Sophie casi fue aplastada por Ymir y cayo al suelo, Tesly corrió a ayudarla a levantarse, Ymir levantó su enrome pie y se disponía a aplastarlos. Montehue y yo girábamos el martillo todo lo rápido que podíamos para lanzárselo y evitar que les aplastara, pero no era suficiente. Lok fue más rápido, se colocó delante de ellos, aun en forma de animal, levantó una mano y la movió delante de él como si barriera el aire.

-¡Pluma eléctrica!

Las plumas negras volaron con el movimiento que Lok había hecho colocándose estratégicamente en el suelo, esta vez no crearon una barrera, simplemente lanzaron rayos, parecidos a los del martillo, a Ymir aturdiéndolo y haciendo que retirara su pie para mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Los reflejos de Lok nos dieron tiempo a terminar con él martillo, lo giramos tan rápido que los rayos volvieron a florecer en él. Contamos hasta tres al mismo tiempo y soltamos el martillo utilizando "Dragonfist". Lok ayudó a Tesly a poner a Sophie a salvo. Una ves en le aire el martillo impacto en el abdomen de Ymir atravesándolo y devolviéndolo a su amuleto con una explosión. Los guardianes fueron barridos por el aire hasta chocar con una pared por la honda expansiva. Mi equipo, Montehue y Tesly nos habíamos tirado al suelo. El martillo salió volando y atravesó el techo abriéndonos una salida.

Salimos del templo para buscar el martillo, no sabíamos donde había caído, la única pista que teníamos era una cortina de humo a lo lejos. Tras caminar cuatro kilómetros, por fin encontramos el martillo en un pequeño cráter. Todos observamos el martillo.

-Fuiste el primero Montehue. Lleva el martillo a la Fundación.

-No- La negativa de Montehue me sorprendió. Pensé que aprovecharía esta ocasión para restregarme su victoria- Este premio lo hemos ganado todos, y hemos escapado gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de Lok. -Montehue señaló a Lok- Creo que deberías entregarlo tu a la fundación, Lok.

-Yo. Pero… pero yo pensaba…- Lok me miró buscando ayuda.

-Espero que no empieces a tartamudear en la presentación.-Bromeó Cherit.

-He Montehue, no lo habíamos conseguido sin ti-Le tiré a Montehue el amuleto de Fenris-Quiero que tengas esto. Un titán se vincula mejor con un buscador parecido en espíritu al que lo uso primero. Y el espíritu más cercano a Thor, eres tu.

Montehue estalló en una carcajada.

-Una cosa que no quiero que olvides Dante. Hemos trabajado juntos, pero la próxima ves el premio será mío.- Montehue miró a Tesly, estaba serio y miraba al martillo.-Tesly, ¿te encuentras bien?

Tesly se quedo pensativo sin apartar la mirada del suelo, haciendo que nos preocupáramos todos. Luego miró a Lok, que lo tenía enfrente.

-Eres increíble Lok.-El tono de Tesly no era de asombro como el de Peter, era de disgusto.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Casi haces que maten a Sophie! Tu idea era buena, pero…! preferiste quedarte en el suelo por comodidad y mandaste a Sophie a volar y por culpa de eso casi la manta!¡Tienes alas, utilízalas!

-¡Tesly!¡Basta!

Tesly se sobresaltó ante mi grito. Sophie estaba escandalizada al igual que Cherit y Zhalia estaba enfada, más de lo normal. Lok miraba al suelo con una expresión de tristeza que partía el corazón a cualquiera. Los bigotes de Lok emitieron chispas haciendo que el martillo de Thor reaccionara también. Las chicas se apartaron un poco de Lok para que no las electrocutara. La energía del martillo reaccionó con la de Lok y volvió a tener el aspecto que tenía en el túnel. Lok extendió sus colas como si fueran un abanico o las plumas de un pavo real, la electricidad que las recorría saltaba de una cola a otra o las conectaba como si fueren un puente. Lok levantó la cabeza, tenía una expresión seria y unos ojos penetrantes, llenos de dolor y tristeza, miraron directamente a Tesly.

-Desde que era pequeño muchas personas intentan capturarme, incluso lo han logarlo, pero siempre he escapado gracias a mis alas.

Lok empezó a extender sus alas por completo, la electricidad empezó a recorrer su patrón de espirales iluminando sus alas negras. Cuando las extendió por competo, la rotura de su ala se hizo visible, mostrándosela a Tesly y Montehue. La nieve y la electricidad dieron a Lok un aspecto angelical de ensueño.

-Cuando tenía 7 años, hubo un cazador que no quería que escapara, me encadeno en una jaula y con un martillo me rompió el ala para que no pudiera volar, ni escapar. Soy un híbrido entre ángel y demonio, mis alas no son como la de los demás ángeles, mis plumas son de cristal y no vuelven a crecer. Aunque escapé, aquel hombre consiguió lo que quería, no he vuelto a volar, y nunca más podré hacerlo.-Lok plegó su alas y sus colas volvieron a su forma caótica de siempre, la electricidad se desvaneció tanto de él como del martillo y empezó a alejarse- Y daría lo que fuera por volver a hacerlo.

Todos nos quedamos conmocionados ante el descubrimiento, la tristeza y la pena estaba escrita en todos nosotros. Montehue y yo cargamos con el martillo de vuelta a la cabaña, viajamos durante dos días, en todo ese tiempo, las palabras que compartimos fueron mínimas y Lok no dijo nada, siempre se mantenía a distancia y apenas comió algo. Tesly no podía mirar a nadie, la vergüenza y culpabilidad debían de invadirle y concomerle por dentro. Lo único bueno fue que conseguimos recuperar las mochilas. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña que teníamos, Lok se encerró en su habitación, Montehue y Tesly se marcharon, pero no antes de que Tesly se disculpara múltiples veces con todos incluido Lok, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de él. También le pedí a Montehue que se llevara el martillo y lo entregara, ya que nos teníamos que quedar para hacerle un favor a Zhalia, y Lok no estaba en condiciones de hacer ninguna presentación, además, les pedí a los dos que guardaran el secreto de Lok.

Los días siguientes fueron un poco tensos, no estábamos muy cómodos después de averiguar el porque el ala de Lok estaba rota, nos habíamos imaginado muchas cosas, cada una más disparatada que la anterior, pero no habríamos imaginado que hubiera sido algo como eso. Sophie y yo intentábamos todo lo que se nos ocurría para hacer salir a Lok de su dormitorio, diverso juegos, temas de conversación y comida, Sophie había cocinado las cosas que sabía que le gustaban a Lok, pero nada funciono. Zhalia optaba por romper la puerta y sacarlo a rastras, pero era una opción un poco radical, y además, teniendo en cuenta que Lok es salvaje, podía incluso ser peligroso. Cherit no paraba de decir que saldría cuando estuviera listo, pero yo dudaba de eso. Después de dos días, Lok salió de su dormitorio, fue una sorpresa verlo en la mesa de la cocina hablando con Cherit tranquilamente cuando fuimos a desayunar. Parecía que Lok volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, incluso estaba comiéndose un sándwich. Nos dio un poco de miedo entrar, Zhalia fue la primera, entró les dio los buenos días a los dos y empezó a prepararse el desayuno, todo muy normal. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre y la imité, Sophie tardo un poco más en darse cuenta de que estábamos fingiendo que el evento de hacia dos días no había ocurrido, una ves que todos teníamos nuestro desayuno nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente, Zhalia sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y lo estudió, los demás nos pusimos ha hablar.

-Lok,-Sophie miró a Lok con mucha tristeza- La próxima vez que te encierres responde cuando te preguntamos,-Ahora Sophie estaba molesta- o al menos manda una nota por debajo de la puerta, algo que nos diga que sigues vivo.

Sophie dio un sorbo a su zumo con una sonrisa. Lok se tomó el comentario muy bien, sonrió tímidamente.

-Lo siento, pero no podía hacerlo- Su sonría cambio, ahora estaba avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Cherit mientras le robaba el desayuno a Lok.

-Porque me trasforme-Lok se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sophie.

-¿Mucho frío?- Pregunté mientras bebía de mi café para ocultar la sonrisa que tenía.

-No exactamente- Lok agachó la cabeza, aun tenía una pequeña sonrisa- Os dije que los demonios nos trasformábamos para huir de situaciones, esas situaciones pueden ser por incomodidad, escape, miedo, frío…, pero también por emociones, es una manera de protegernos. Como mi parte demonio toma el control, y como de momento estamos separados, no es consciente del sufrimiento, mientras mi otro yo esta en una especie de limbo hasta que se recupera. Bueno esa es la explicación- Lok sonrió y miró a Sophie- Y como los zorros no tienen pulgares, no podía escribir.

Lok y Sophie compartieron una pequeña risa.

-Muy interesante todo, ¿pero cuando vamos a empezar?

-¿Empezar que, Zhalia?

Ante la pregunta de Lok me acorde, me había olvidado de decirles a los chicos sobre ayudar a Zhalia. Zhalia me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Veréis, le pedí a Zhalia que nos ayudara en esta misión y ella a cambio me pidió que la ayudáramos en un asunto.

-¿Y por que nos has metido a Lok y a mi en tu trato con ella?-Se quejó Sophie.

-Bueno, para ser justos ella nos ha ayudado mucho desde que nos conocimos y no ha pedido nada a cambio.-Sophie fulminó a Lok

-Bueno, si no queréis ir, Dante y yo nos vamos y vosotros os quedáis en casa.

-Que te lo has creído. Vamos con vosotros.

-Si insistes- Zhalia sonrió satisfactoriamente ante su victoria.

-Bueno, ¿de qué trata el asunto?-Zhalia me tendió el mapa.

-No muy lejos de aquí se encuentra la guarida de una serpiente gigante de hielo. Tenemos que entrar y extraerle algo de veneno.

-Eso no parece fácil…-Dijo Lok

-Es más fácil de lo que parece. La serpiente no suele atacar, es muy dócil y solo intentara matarnos si nos percibe como una amenaza. Si hacéis caso a lo que os diga no pasara nada.

-Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué nos necesitas?-Protestó Sophie

-Necesito que abra la boca.

-Eso no suena bien…-A Lok no parecía gustarle mucho la misión.

-Además, el camino es peligroso y siendo realista, no creo que yo sola pueda pasar.

-Bueno, ¿cuando partimos?

Pregunté ansioso. Nada más terminar el desayuno preparamos las cosas y nos abrigamos, en esta ocasión solo llevaríamos dos mochilas, la de Lok y la mía, ya que la guarida de la serpiente solo estaba a una hora caminando. Cogimos agua y algunas provisiones, metí los datos del mapa en el Holotomo, antes de empezar aproveché para verificar el estado de la cola de Lok, perecía que estaba bien y yo no le dolía. Una vez listo partimos hacia nuestra nueva misión, por suerte para nosotros hacía sol y no había nubes en el cielo, por lo que no nevaría, de momento. Empezamos a caminar siguiendo el mapa del Holotomo, Zhalia y yo íbamos en cabeza guiando a los chicos y a Cherit que estaban detrás. No se de que estarían hablando, pero se les veía muy animados, me hubiera gustado poder reunirme con ellos, así podría ver como estaba Lok de verdad, parecía que estaba mejor y si se destrasformó, por lo que él nos explicó, significaba que ya estaba bien, pero aun tenía mis dudas, además, quería saber que le había molestado tanto en el templo de Thor.

Llevábamos quince minutos caminando cuando el camino empezó a hacerse más inclinado hasta acabar en un precipicio, Zhalia no avisó de que había que bajar al precipicio.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Me había mosqueado que Zhalia amenazara con dejarnos al margen a Lok y a mi, pero el enfado se me fue cuando Cherit le preguntó a Lok que es lo que había hecho mientras estaba trasformado. Estuvimos hablando de lo gracioso que sería ver a Lok trasformado y de ver las cosas que hacía, la parte de demonio de Lok era muy pequeña por lo que debería ser adorable. Observe como Dante nos miraba de ves en cuando por encima del hombro, en esta ocasión no me molestó que Zhalia se le pegara como una lapa, porque se veía que prefería estar hablando con nosotros que con ella, además, esta misión a mi me trae sin cuidado terminarla o no.

Cuando llegamos al precipicio Dante me pidió que fuera a inspeccionarlo, para saber como de peligroso sería. Mientras volaba por el precipicio pude ver una especie de camino dentro de este que llevaba a una cueva. Volví con los demás para notificárselo. Dante había atado una cuerda al tronco de un árbol para poder descender hasta abajo sin riesgo alguno. Fueron bajando de uno en uno para que la cuerda no se rompiera por el peso, mientras, yo vigilaba que la cuerda estuviera bien atada. Cuando todos bajaron me reuní con ellos. Empezamos a seguir el camino de piedra, había que tener cuidado ya que era fino y la nieve lo hacía resbaladizo. El camino se internaba más en el barranco y cuanto más nos acercábamos a la cueva empezaba a hacerse más resbaladizo. Casi habíamos llegado cuando el camino se cortaba, estaba roto y una gran piedra de hielo que salía de la pared obstaculizaba el paso.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué?- Pregunté.

-Tendremos que buscar otro camino- Sugirió Dante.

Todos intentamos buscar otro camino, pero no encontramos nada, solo podíamos dar media vuelta.

-Dante, ¿por qué no pruebas a derretir la piedra?, al fin y al cabo es solo hielo, ¿no?.

-Buena idea, sin la piedra podríamos intentar saltar hacia el otro lado. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo solo, ¡Ignatius!

Una vez que Ignatius estuvo invocado apareció detrás de Dante, los demás tuvimos que retroceder ya que él solo ocupaba todo el camino. Ambos empezaron a derretir el hielo, Ignatius escupía lavaba por su boca y Dante mantenía un "Rayfire" continuo con sus manos. No tardaron mucho en derretir por completo la roca y abrir el camino. Al otro lado el suelo ya no era piedra, sino hielo. Zhalia se agachó y quitó un poco de nieve.

-Ahora entiendo porque es resbaladizo, la piedra esta congelada.

-Y el resto del camino es de hielo. Bueno, parece que nos toca patinar un poco.

Dijo Lok de muy buen humor, todos sonreímos ya que nos daba gusto ver a Lok como siempre. Dante fue el primero en saltar usando ¡Feetfire!, yo volé detrás de él con Cherit y Lok me siguió usando "Electric-jum" y planeó un poco con sus alas para aterrizar bien y no resbalarse y caer al precipicio. Zhalia fue la última en saltar usando "Hiperstride", antes de saltar, Zhalia dudo un poco, y cuando aterrizó, se resbaló con el hielo y se hubiera caído hacia atrás por el precipicio si Dante no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo y tirado de ella hacia él, Dante la empujó contra su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Si, solo que el hielo y cierta buscadora no se llevan muy bien.

Dante le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que me hizo saltar, ambos parecían muy cómodos en aquella situación.

-Deberíamos continuar ¿no os parece?

En mi tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesta, no me gustaba lo que estaba viendo, Zhalia no era trigo limpio y estaba manipulando a Dante como quería, en toda regla era una bruja. Dante y Zhalia se separaron un poco avergonzados. Me di la vuelta y nos disponíamos a continuar cuando notamos la ausencia de Lok. Todos entramos un poco en pánico, pero Lok apareció enseguida caminando hacia nosotros, bueno, más bien patinando.

-El resto del camino esta despejado y la entrada de la cueva no esta obstaculizada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin avisar?-Le regañó Dante.

-Lo siento, pero a Zhalia y a ti se os veía muy cómodos y no quería interrumpir.

Zhalia apartó la vista un poco avergonzada. Dante le fulminó con la mira, Cherit y yo nos reíamos por los bajo y Lok continuó mirando a Dante con una sonrisa muy divertida, estaba segura de que Dante le regañaría más tarde. Continuamos nuestro camino y como había dicho Lok, no había más obstáculos, salvo Zhalia, ella en si era un obstáculo, Dante y Lok tuvieron que ayudarle en más de una ocasión para que no se cayera. Una vez en la entrada nos paramos unos instantes para que Zhalia pudiera recuperarse, el suelo de la cueva era de piedra cubierta con nieve y las paredes y el techo eran de hielo.

-Llegar hasta aquí ha sido fácil. Zhalia, ¿no decías que él camino era peligroso?-Preguntó Lok

-Lo peligroso viene ahora. En esta cueva podemos encontrar múltiples peligros y trampas.

-Genial…-Suspiró Lok un poco decaído.

-Chicos, ¿soy yo, o aquí dentro hace más frío?

-No eres tu Sophie- Dante se acercó a una de las paredes- Aquí la temperatura es mucho menor que fuera. Será mejor que no nos quedemos quietos mucho tiempo o nos congelaremos.

Lok y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación, empezamos a adentrarnos más en la cueva, en un principio el túnel no era muy espacioso, solo podíamos caminar de dos en dos e íbamos un poco apretados, además iba recto, sin embargo mientras nos adentrábamos más, el túnel se iba ensanchando y empezaba a descender, lo único que no cambiaba era lo luminoso que era, creo que era por la luz del exterior que rebotaba en las paredes de hielo y así iluminaba toda la cueva. El frío empezaba a hacerse más intenso cuanto más descendíamos. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nos encontramos en una sala con dos caminos, en todas las entradas, incluyendo por la que habíamos venido, había dos esculturas de serpientes de hielo con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos afilados y sacando su lengua bífida.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Dante

Saqué el Holotomo e intenté averiguar que camino era el correcto, los demás miraba las esculturas, Sophie y Zhalia con admiración, estaba claro que esas esculturas debían de haberlas hecho alguna persona, un artista impresionante diría yo, por los numerosos detalles que poseían. Lok era otra historia, no se había acercado mucho a ninguna y las miraba con miedo.

-Chicos, ¿no huele un poco raro?

-Te olvidas que no tenemos tu súper olfato- Dijo Zhalia- Además, ¿no lo tenías atrofiado por el frío?

-Si, pero el olor es muy fuerte, por eso pregunto.

-¿Y a que te huele?-Pregunté con curiosidad

-Serpientes

-¡Ja ja, muy gracioso!

Dijo Sophie molesta. Lok no parecía cómodo, su orejas se movieron en dirección hacia las estatuas de la entrada que habíamos usado para entrar.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-No hay nada Lok, tranquilízate.-Intenté calmarlo un poco, estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad, no parecía que nos estuviera gastando una broma.

-Lo que tu digas, pero date prisa en encontrar el camino. No quiero seguir aquí.-Lok me miró con ojitos suplicantes y aterrados.

-No es tan fácil, en el mapa no encuentro la sala con las dos salida, según esto deberíamos seguir en línea recta por un solo camino.

-Eso no me gusta- Lloró Lok más asustado

-¡Por favor Lok, no hay nada, son imaginaciones tuyas!

Zhalia estaba empezando a ponerse de los nerviosa. De repente un sonido resonó por toda la sala, de las bocas de las esculturas empezaron a salir serpientes blancas con ojos rojos, todos nos apartamos de las estatuas, pero la sala empezó a llenarse y las serpientes nos cortaban el paso, cuando las esculturas dejaron de escupir serpientes la situación era la siguiente: Lok y Sophie estaban en un lado de la sala, cerca de una de las salidas, Zhalia, Cherit y yo en el otro lado cerca de la otra salida.

-No os mováis-Advertí a todos.

-Estamos en serios problemas…-Dijo Lok sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Ya sabemos que les tienes miedo- Dijo Zhalia asustada.

-No me refiero a eso. No son serpientes normales, son serpientes de nieve, una especie de serpiente mágica por decirlo de alguna manera. Son muy peligrosas y su veneno te mata al instante.

-Bueno, Dante puede quemarlas, ¿no?-Preguntó Sophie.

-No lo creo, si fueran menos puede, pero son demasiadas, y no creo que Dante sea más rápido que las serpientes.

-¿Y entonces que sugieres listillo?

Zhalia estaba asustada, aunque no más que Sophie, se ocultaba detrás de Lok y se aferraba a su abrigo.

-Nos moveremos lentamente hasta la salida que tenemos cerca-Sugerí

-¡¿Separarnos?!¡¿Estas loco?!-Gritó Sophie

-Es la única solución. Pero moveros muy despacio.

Todos empezamos a retroceder muy lentamente, las serpientes empezaron a alzarse mientras nos observaban con sus ojos, parecía que todo iba bien, las serpientes se apartaban para que pudiéramos pasar, pero una de ellas abrió su boca como las esculturas con un pequeño rugido afónico, incitando a las demás a lanzarse contra nosotros.

-¡Corred!

Ante mi aviso corrimos hacia nuestras respectivas salidas, las serpientes no pudieron seguirnos, parecía que había un campo de fuerza que las retenía en esa habitación.

Zhalia y yo nos examinamos en busca de alguna mordedura, por suerte ninguno teníamos nada y como seguíamos vivos intuimos que no nos habían mordido, sin embargo no había manera de saber nada de Lok ni de Sophie, solo podíamos esperar que estuvieran bien.

POV de Dante end


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29**_

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo caminábamos por nuestro túnel esperando que los demás estuvieran bien, nosotros tuvimos suerte y salimos ilesos, pero no sabíamos nada de Dante y Zhalia.

Descendíamos por el túnel, era oscuro y estrecho, la temperatura seguía disminuyendo y eso nos ralentizaba, Sophie y yo no parábamos de temblar, nos abrazábamos a nosotros mismos para intentar mantener el calor.

-Va…vamos, no te…te…te pares Lok.

-Es ma…más fácil decirlo que…que hacerlo.

-Solo un po… poco más. Hay veo un… n… una luz.

Sophie señaló hacia delante, la luz del sol iluminaba la salida del túnel. Ante la idea de la luz nos apresuramos. Sophie iba delante de mí cuando se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-Eso duele- Dijo Sophie mientras se frotaba la espalda.

-Jajaja-No puede evitar reírme- Venga, deja que te ayude.

Sophie aceptó mis manos encantada, pero cuando tiré de ella hacia arriba perdí el equilibrio y ambos caímos al suelo, para empeorar la situación nos deslizamos hacia abajo como si fuera un tobogán. El impulso de la bajada nos deslizó hasta el centro de una habitación. La sala era circular, con dos entradas, una enfrente de la otra, el techo era una cúpula de hielo, que dejaban entrar la luz, y las paredes igual, el suelo volvía a ser de nieve, salvo unas cuantas baldosas delante de las puertas semicirculares.

-¡No es posible!-Gritó Sophie

-Oh vaya. Seguimos atrapados.

Sophie y yo nos levantamos desanimados, ambos queríamos salir de una vez de la cueva o encontrar al los demás.

-¿Cómo nos hemos caído?

-El suelo debía de volverse de hielo en el tramo final del túnel y no nos dimos cuenta.-Me explicó Sophie mirando hacia el cielo.

-Bueno, solo tenemos una salida, continuemos, no creo que sea bueno quedarnos quietos, podríamos congelarnos.-Me acerqué a la salida

-Oye Lok, ¿esta sala no se parece un poco a la de las serpientes?-Sophie empezó a caminar examinado la sala.

-No lo creo, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Bueno, a la otra sala se llegaba por un túnel similar al que estábamos, además, no nos hemos encontrado con más salas.

-¿Y qué? Aquí no hay estatuas de serpientes.

-No se Lok...-La preocupación de Sophie era muy evidente.

-Bueno, en la otra permanecimos un rato, no cometamos el mismo error. Así que, ¡continuemos!

Mi ánimo contagió a Sophie y los dos caminamos hasta la salida conmigo en la cabeza.

Estaba apunto de cruzar cuando la entrada se derrumbó, Sophie tiró de mi capucha hacia atrás y me salvó de ser aplastado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Respondí un poco aturdido.

-Probablemente solo se haya derrumbado por los años. Será mejor que volvamos por donde hemos venido.

Asentí ante la idea se Sophie. Cuando habíamos llegado al centro de la sala el túnel por donde habíamos venido se derrumbó de la misma manera que lo había hecho la otra.

-¡No es posible!-Gritó Sophie

-¡Estamos atrapados!

Todo retumbó y la cúpula de hielo se volvió opaca dejando que la luz fuera mínima y de ella empezó a caer nieve bastante rápido.

-¿Está nevando aquí dentro?

-¡Es una trampa!-Exclamó Sophie.- Estamos atrapados y esa nieve nos enterrara vivos.

-Antes moriremos congelados- Dije mientras me abrazaba a mi mismo mientras una corriente de aire helado recorría toda la habitación.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Zhalia, Cherit y yo caminábamos por un túnel luminoso y muy amplió, además, la temperatura había permanecido estable, el túnel descendía pero todo iba bien, salvo por el hecho de haber perdido a Lok y a Sophie. Cherit no paraba de preguntar si estaban bien, pero ¿cómo quería que lo supiera? El Holotomo dejo de funcionar por lo que ya no teníamos el mapa y únicamente podíamos seguir el túnel, que parecía infinito.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo habíamos permanecido en movimiento todo el tiempo para no morir congelados, pero las fuerzas nos fallaban y yo no paraba de flaquear por las ganas de transformarme. No habíamos encontrado ninguna manera de salir, y la nieve empezaba a sepultarnos.

-N…no hay salida. ¿Qu…qué hacemos?- Lloré agotado.

-No po…podemos rendirnos.

Seguimos buscando cada uno por un lado, pero no obteníamos una solución, había intentado cavar pero la nieve me había llegado a quemar un poco las manos y paré.

-¿Has en…encontrado algo?-Sophie no respondió-¿Sophie?- Me giré y la busqué con la mirada.-¡Sophie!

Sophie estaba tirada en el suelo, la nieve casi la había sepultado, corrí hacia ella todo lo rápido que pude y la envolví en mis brazos.

-¿Sophie?, ¡Sophie responde!

Lo único que conseguí fue un pequeño gemido. Sophie estaba muy fría y sus labios estaban violetas. Sabía que no la conseguiría despertar y yo no aguantaría mucho más. Levante a Sophie en brazos, me acerqué a una de las paredes laterales y me senté en el suelo, senté a Sophie sobre mi regazo y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho, sin dejar de abrazarla envolví nuestros cuerpos, sobre todo el de ella, con mis colas para mantener el calor y creé una cúpula con mis alas, como había hecho en la tienda de campaña, para que la nieve no nos sepultara.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

El túnel no terminaba nunca, y parecía que no nos llevaba a ninguna parte, Zhalia empezaba a desesperarse.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Jamás saldremos de este túnel.

-Eso no lo sabemos, además, no podemos volver, las serpientes deben de estar esperando.

-Ya lo se, pero si no me quejo me voy a volver loca.

-Con que por eso te quejas tanto- No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

-Muy gracioso. Estas muy tranquilo para haber perdido a tus niños.

-No son mis niños. Y no estoy tranquilo.

-Ya…, estoy más preocupada yo que tu.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-Por su puesto. Esta era mi misión, no la vuestra, soy responsable si les pasa algo.

Zhalia siguió caminando un poco molesta por mi pregunta y muy, pero que muy molesta por no encontrar la salida, yo también estaba impacientando me, parecía que llevábamos una eternidad caminando pero el túnel no terminaba. Habían pasado dos horas y decidimos pararnos a descansar, Zhalia se sentó en el suelo, yo me conforme con apoyarme contra la pared, no sabía cuánto habíamos caminado, ni lo que nos quedaba por caminar, lo único que sabía es que teníamos que encontrar a Lok y a Sophie pronto, este lugar era muy traicionero y si no habían sido dañados por las serpientes podrían acabar dañados por cualquier otra trampa.

-¡Joder! ¡Parece que hemos estado andando en círculos!-Gritó Zhalia sobresaltándome.

-Venga, no seas así. Seguro que ya casi hemos salido.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Zhalia y yo miramos a Cherit interrogativos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunté.

-Por esto- Cherit me dio el envoltorio de una chocolatina-Lo tiré por ahí cuando me la termine.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-Le pregunté

-De tu mochila.

-¿Y tiras el envoltorio al suelo?¿En que pensabas? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Lo siento.

-Por Dios Cherit…

-Espera, ¿hace cuanto tiraste el papel?-Preguntó Zhalia levantándose rápidamente.

-Hace una hora y media, más o menos.

-¡¿Y nos lo dices ahora?!-Cherit me daba pena, Zhalia me daba miedo hasta a mi, estaba roja y parecía que la nieve y el hielo se derretía a su alrededor, no quería estar en el pellejo de Cherit.- ¡Llevamos caminado dos horas ¿y ahora me dices que hemos estado andando en círculos por gusto?!¡Te juro que te mato rata voladora!

Cherit voló a esconderse en mi abrigo buscando protección. Zhalia se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, juro que vi humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no había visto el envoltorio hasta que nos hemos detenido.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo has visto?!¡Aquí todo es blanco, y el papel es rojo!¡¿Como, como no lo has visto?!

-Dante, socorro.-Me susurró Cherit.

-Deja que se desahogue.

Yo tenía razón, una vez que Zhalia maldijo a todo y a todos, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones, y dijo unas cuantas palabrotas, se calmó. En ese momento me alegré de que los chicos no estuvieran aquí y no hubieran tenido que escuchar todas los cosas que había dicho Zhalia. Yo también estaba enfadado con Cherit, pero sabía que no lo había hecho adrede.

-Ahora que estás más tranquila, ¿por qué no buscamos una manera de salir de aquí?

-¿Cómo, el Holotomo no funciona?

-No lo necesitamos.-Sonreí ampliamente- ¿Se te ha olvidado que estás en un lugar hecho de hielo?

-¿Pretendes derretir la pared?

-Exacto.

-¿Y si se derrumba todo?- Preguntó Cherit mirando el techo con terror.

-Es un riego que habrá que correr. Pero creo que tiene que haber una salida por algún lado.

Me acerqué a una de las paredes y la recorrí con la mano pegada en ella, Zhalia de quedó quieta, tarde o temprano acabaría volviendo, y Cherit fue conmigo por miedo a quedarse con Zhalia. Ya veía a Zhalia cuando note una variación de la temperatura en el hielo.

-¡Zhalia!-Zhalia me miró-Parece que aquí está la salida.

-¿Seguro?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Toca, está más caliente que el resto del hielo.

Zhalia colocó su mano al lado de la misma.

-Si tu lo dices.

-¿No lo notas?

-Está igual de frío.

La miré extrañado y luego miré al hielo.

-Quizás Zhalia no lo puede percibir y tu si por tu poder.-Sugirió Cherit ganándose una mirada asesina de Zhalia.

-Puede ser…- Me alejé de la pared-Apartaos.

Una vez que Zhalia y Cherit se apartaron del hielo y de mi, descargue con toda mi fuerza un "Rayfire" contra la pared de hielo, no tardó mucho en ceder a mi poder y derretirse abriendo un agujero bastante grande, aunque no llegaba a todo el alto del túnel. Nos quedamos quietos mirando el techo esperando que se viniera abajo, pero ni siquiera crujió. A través del agujero se podía ver una sala espaciosa de hielo, en su centro había una fuente de hielo muy bonita, aunque no expulsaba agua, en la parte superior había una serpiente con la boca abierta mirando hacia el techo. Cuando decidimos que era seguro entramos en la sala. Observé la sala unos instante, era circular, el suelo era de baldosa de hielo, en algunas de ellas había una serpiente dibujada, había dos puerta, una al lado de la otra, cerradas con una reja de hielo, los barrotes eran el cuerpo de unas serpientes y la boca estaba clavada en el suelo, entre las dos puertas había una especie de tablón de hielo. La sala estaba iluminada por candelabros de pie, también de hielo, dispuestos en filas pegados a la pared, sin embargo no tenían un fuego normal, en ellos había llamas azules, menos en uno. En el lugar donde había abierto la entrada no había candelabros, y el más cercano no tenía fuego azul, sino una bola de nieve.

-Me huele a trampa.

Asentí ante el comentario de Zhalia.

-No se cual es, pero parece que tenemos que llegar a la fuente. Mira la serpiente- Le señalé la boca.-Parece que hay que meter algo.

-¿Como esa bola de nieve tan bien colocada a nuestro lado?

-Eso parece. ¿Pero no veo la trampa?

-El suelo es la trampa.

Dijo Zhalia señalando las baldosa. Cherit, volaba por encima de ellas y al oír que eran la trampa volvió rápidamente con nosotros y se posó en mi hombro.

-Si pisamos las baldosas incorrectas se activará la trampa y muchas flechas se dispararan desde el techo.

Continuó Zhalia, señaló el revestimiento del techo, no sabía como se mi había podido pasar, estaba llenos de agujeros pequeñitos por los que se podía ver las punta de las flechas, si nos equivocábamos moriríamos en segundos.

-¿Y cuales son las baldosas correctas?- Preguntó Cherit

-La de las serpientes.

-Genial, tenemos que saltar de baldosa en baldosa. Dante, hazlo tu.

-¿Yo?

-Soy torpe en el hielo, y si me resbalo y caigo sobre las baldosa incorrectas activare la trampa.

-¿Por qué no vuelo y lo hago yo?

Zhalia y yo nos miramos, la verdad, sonaba bien, así no correríamos el riesgo de morir, sin embargo la trampa tenía otras intenciones, el tablón que había entre las dos puertas brillo y en él apareció una frase.

 _"Nada de trampas. Prohibido volar"_

-Genial, es una trampa inteligente.-Protestó Zhalia.

-Son las normas, y hay que respetarlas.

-Lo que sea. Te toca.

-Esta bien.

Nosotros ya teníamos nuestra idea en marcha, pero de nuevo, a la trampa no le gusto.

 _"Lo hará la mujer gruñona y antipática"_

-¡¿A quién llamas gruñona?! Olvídalo, no lo haré, buscaremos otro camino.

 _"Soy el único camino hacia vuestros amigos"_

Zhalia y yo aguantamos la respiración.

 _"Sus vidas corren peligro. Si realizáis la prueba correctamente abriré la puerta que queráis y el suelo se estabilizara. Pero tiene que ser bajo mis normas"_

-Zhalia, hazlo.-La preocupación era obvia en mi voz.

-Ya lo se. No hay otra opción y no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿verdad?

-Si dice la verdad, es la única solución.

Zhalia cogió una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó despacio. Se acercó hacia la bola de nieve, la tomó en sus manos y acercó a la primera baldosa con serpiente, se colocó encima con miedo, cuando vio que la baldosa no se hundía, y que las flechas no salían disparadas suspiró aliviada, reconozco que yo también, no quería morir. Zhalia se apresuró a pasar a la siguiente con cuidado, no quería resbalar. Las baldosas eran inteligentes, cuando pisaba una baldosa, la serpiente que tenía dibujada desaparecía y la siguiente baldosa brillaba con un tono azul. Todo iba bien, Zhalia lo estaba consiguiendo, y mantenía la bola en sus manos, a pesar de haberse resbalado un poco parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control. Cada baldosa era una baldosa menos y una más cerca de los chicos, el pánico era evidente en Zhalia, dudaba al pisar y temblaba un poco. Las baldosas habían llevado a Zhalia por toda la habitación, pero por fin se acercaba a la fuente, solo le faltaba una, la baldosa estaba enfrente de la fuente y Zhalia a unos metros, sin embargo, entre ellas no había más baldosas con serpientes, Zhalia me miró llena de pánico.

-Tienes que saltar.

-Por favor, dime que es una broma.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo, me resbalaré, como en el precipicio.

-No hay otra opción, los chicos nos necesitan.

Zhalia me miró con mucho odio, sabía que acababa de poner un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero era la realidad, no sabíamos el peligro en el que estaban, solo sabíamos que estaban en peligro y el tiempo se les acababa, si no se les había acabado ya. Zhalia reunió todo el valor que pudo y con "Hiperstride" voló por el aire hasta la última baldosa, aterrizó y durante unos segundo todo iba bien, pero resbaló y se cayó hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos esperando ser atravesado por cien flechas, pero ninguna me toco, abrí un poco un ojo con miedo, Zhalia había conseguido agarrarse a la fuente y evitar caer, suspiré realmente aliado y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, pero por suerte me mantuve de pie firmemente. Zhalia se incorporó con cuidado.

-Bien hecho.

Pensé que se alegraría de que la felicitar, pero en lugar de eso, giró la cabeza lentamente con una mirada penetrante haciendo que me quedara de piedra, incapaz de moverme o de formular una palabra. Zhalia volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sin soltar la fuente se puso de puntillas y dejó caer la bola de nieve dentro de la boca del reptil. Como había dicho el tablón, en todas las baldosas se dibujaron serpientes haciendo que fuera estable, sin embargo no pasó nada más.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Zhalia desconcertada- Esto debería haber funcionado.

Me reuní con Zhalia al lado de la fuente, ambos estábamos igual de desconcertados, ¿habíamos hecho algo mal? El tablón volvió a brillar.

 _"No ha sido tan difícil, verdad?"_

-¡¿Pero será…?! ¡¿Oye cartel estúpido nos has mentido?!

 _"¿Qué es lo que queréis?"_

-No entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?-Pregunté un poco enfadado.

 _"Una de las puertas lleva hasta lo que habéis venido a buscar, la otra a vuestros amigos. ¿Qué queréis?"_

Zhalia y yo nos miramos, la respuesta estaba clara, aunque eso significara no cumplir la misión.

-Llévanos con nuestros amigos.

Ante mi petición la fuente hizo un ruido y empezó a soltar copos de nieve en vez de agua, los copos de nieve empezaron a llenar la fuente, unos cuantos copos salieron volando como si los moviera el viento, volaron hasta la puerta de la derecha del tablón y atravesaron los barrotes una y otra vez haciendo que se levantara y nos dejara pasar. Zhalia y yo salimos corriendo todo lo rápido que podíamos por el túnel para salvar a los chicos.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Tenía mucho frío, lo último que recordaba era ver la nieve atreves de mis alas y estar muy cansado, debía de haberme quedado inconsciente por el frío, ahora estaba empezando a recobrar el conocimiento, oía voces hablando entre ellas, pero no era capaz de descifrar lo que decían. Me costó un poco pero conseguí abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para ver la cara de Cherit, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días-Cantó feliz.

Yo volví a cerrar los ojos y me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

-Cherit, déjale en paz.

Reconocí la voz como la de Zhalia. Volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez vi a Zhalia mirándome con preocupación.

-Por fin despiertas. Vamos, arriba.

Zhalia me ayudó a incorporarme, una vez sentado vi a Sophie sentada enfrente de mi envuelta un poco por Dante, estaba despierta y me sonreía gratamente. Miré a mi alrededor, la nieve había desaparecido al igual que el derrumbe de una de las entradas, Ignatius estaba invocado y en medio de nosotros había una pequeña hoguera. Zhalia me ayudaba a mantenerme erguido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté un poco somnoliento.

-Eso es lo que os íbamos a preguntar. Dante y yo os encontramos cubiertos por la nieve.

-Era una trampa- Empezó a explicar Sophie- Las salidas quedaron bloqueadas y del techo empezó a caer nieve. No recuerdo mucho más.

-Nosotros también caímos en una trampa, el pasillo infinito, caminamos en círculos durante mucho rato, aunque no se como la entrada desapareció.-Reflexionó Dante unos instantes- Al final salimos de allí y acabamos en una especie de trampa, a la cual, Zhalia le caía mal- Dante sonrió de una manera divertida.

-El asco es mutuo.-Refunfuño Zhalia aun sin soltarme.

-A pesar de eso nos quería ayudar, tras superarla nos condujo hasta vosotros, con ayuda de Ignatius derretimos toda la nieve y os encontramos en una pequeña guarida que Lok había hecho.

-Y menos mal que lo hiciste. –Zhalia nos miró a Sophie y a mi muy seria.-Si no, habríais muerto.

-Supongo que te debo la vida-Dijo Sophie volviendo a sonreír, aunque se notaba que estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo- Todos me miraron curiosos- ¿Por qué me duele la espalda?

Me llevé una mano a la parte baja de la espalda e hice una mueca de dolor. Dante y Sophie me miraban preocupados, Zhalia, que aun permanecía a mi lado, apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lok,-Dante cogió aire- Creo que te duele, por tus alas.

-¿Mis alas?

Me miré las alas, estaban congeladas, la mayor parte de su color negro se había vuelto de un gris casi blanco.

-¡Genial! Esto me va a fastidiar la espalda muchísimo.

-¿No estás preocupado?-Preguntó Sophie sorprendida.

-¿Por?

-Bueno…, tus alas no se ven bien-Dijo Cherit mientras las observaba con detenimiento- Pero que nada bien.

-Chicos, pensad un poco, ¿de verdad voy a preocuparme por unas alas inservibles? Vale, están congeladas, pero se descongelaran, lo único que tengo que hacer es evitar golpeárlas, ahora son muy frágiles. Pero si se me rompieran, no sería una gran tragedia, en su estado no.

Sonreí un poco para calmar la situación, los demás parecían más tranquilos.

-¿Qué tal tus alas Sophie?

-Solo cubiertas de nieve- Sophie, Cherit y yo nos reímos, Dante y Zhalia, no entendían que tenía de gracioso, aunque era normal, no tenían alas.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?-Preguntó Zhalia extrañada -Sophie, por que no usaste tus poderes? Vale que no es fuego, pero la luz hubiera bastado.

-Estaba congelada y sin fuerzas.

Contestó Sophie de mal humor. Dante ordenó que descansáramos todo lo que necesitáramos. Un vez casi recuperados del todo nos pusimos en camino hasta la sala que había ayudado a Dante y a Zhalia a encontrarnos. Tardamos un rato, pero convencimos a la trampa de que nos dejara a Sophie y a mi realizar la prueba, ya que Dante y Zhalia ya lo había hecho, la trampa accedió pero si la hacía Sophie, ninguno tuvo ningún problema en su condición, una ves que Sophie metió la bola de nieve dentro de la boca de la serpiente solo falto elegir el camino. Los copos de nieve abrieron la reja de nuestro objetivo y todos pasamos, no sabíamos que nos esperaba, pero sabíamos que estábamos cerca y por suerte ahora estábamos todos juntos. El túnel que se había abierto era igual que los anteriores, paredes y techo de hielo y suelo de nieve, era mas luminoso que el anterior que Sophie y yo habíamos caminado, pero más oscuro que el del principio. Caminamos durante un rato, al final del túnel se abría una sala enrome, del mismo tamaño que la primera sala del templo de Thor, aunque era más alta que esa. El túnel salía por la parte superior de la sala, a unos sesenta metros de altura, en uno de los lados había unas escaleras pegadas a la pared que recorrían toda la sala hasta llegar al suelo. Abajo del todo, descansaba la gran serpiente de hielo. Su cuerpo escamoso era blanco, en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de escamas de hielo. A pesar de estar en roscada ocupaba casi toda la parte inferior y casi la mitad de la altura. Debes en cuando su lengua bífida asomaba por su boca.

-Parece que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.-Comentó Dante de buen humor.

-Si- Sophie no estaba tan contenta como él- ahora solo queda salir de aquí.

POV de Lok end


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30**_

POV de Dante

Bajábamos las escaleras con cuidado, a ninguno nos apetecía una caída como esa, Sophie era la única que estaba tranquila. Cuando llegamos abajo nos impresionamos con la inmensa serpiente, aunque Zhalia había dicho que era dócil, no queríamos que despertara.

-No os mováis-Ordenó Zhalia- Me acercaré y cogeré el veneno.

Ninguno discutió, no nos apetecía acercarnos a esa cosa y ser su comida, y como Zhalia era la interesada, era obvio que se tendría que acercar ella.

Zhalia se acercó despacio a la cabeza del reptil y colocó una mano sobre morro, la serpiente abrió un poco los ojos y observó a Zhalia. Pensé que sus ojos estarían llenos de maldad y amenaza, pero para mi sorpresa estaban llenos bondad y ternura, y miraban a Zhalia con algo de miedo.

-Shhh, tranquila amiguita, no vamos a hacerte daño.-Susurró Zhalia calmando a la serpiente. La serpiente pareció calmarse y se volvió a dormir.-Necesito que alguien me ayude a abrirle la boca.

Nadie se ofreció voluntario, obviamente. Zhalia nos miró muy seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde están los valientes?

-A mi no me mires, solo soy un cachorro, y sería muy irresponsable dejar que me acerque a esa cosa- Lok levantó las manos mostrando que estaba desprotegido.

-¿Desde cuándo te consideras un cachorro?-Preguntó Sophie enfada.

-Siempre me lo recordáis y lo usais de excusa todo el rato, para una vez que me sirve a mi, pienso aprovecharlo.-Lok cruzó los brazos indignado.

-Dejadlo ya- Les reñí mientras me acercaba a la serpiente- Lo haré yo.

Me arrodillé al lado de Zhalia, coloqué mi mano al lado de la suya y empecé a acariciar a la criatura.

-¿Y eso?-Susurró Zhalia.

-Lok tiene razón, hice la promesa de llevar a Sophie a salvo a casa, y, aunque no sea legalmente, soy el responsable de Lok moralmente.

-No puedes dejar que les pase nada a tus niños, ¿no?-Dijo Zhalia con un tono burlón. La fulminé con la mirada

-Terminemos con esto.

Con mucho cuidado le abrí la boca a la serpiente, fue fácil, pero pesaba mucho. Oí a Lok gemir de miedo cuando vio sus enorme y afilados colmillos. Yo también estaba muy impresionado y asustado, si la serpiente se enfadaba y cerraba la boca podía atraparme un brazo y arrancármelo, y luego el veneno me mataría, todo muy seguro. Zhalia sacó una inyección para sacarle el veneno, le insertó la aguja en la glándula donde almacenaba el veneno, justo detrás de sus colmillos, la serpiente se despertó y se revolvió un poco al notar el pinchazo, no le había gustado y empezaba a enfadarse.

-Date prisa, se enfada.

-Ya casi está.

Zhalia extrajo el veneno y luego la aguja, y con eso deje que la serpiente cerrara la boca, estaba bastante enfada. Zhalia vertió el líquido verde de la aguja a dos viales que guardó dentro de su bota.

-Ya podemos irnos.

-Yo no creo eso.

Lok señaló a la serpiente, había erguido la cabeza y la levantaba a unos dos metros sobre nosotros, su mirada había cambiado, estaba enfada y su mirada había cambiado, ahora era feroz y daba miedo.

-Genial,-Suspiró Zhalia- se ha enfadado.

-¿Eso qué significa?-Preguntó Sophie retrocediendo de la serpiente.

-¡Que hay que correr!

Ante eso salimos corriendo hasta las escaleras y empezamos a subirlas, las escamas de hielo de la serpiente se elevaron formando una cresta, abrió la boca soltando un rugido afónico y se lanzó contra nosotros, su boca impactó contra el suelo haciendo temblar toda la cueva, Sophie perdió el equilibrio y cayó, pero voló hasta unirse a nosotros, a veces parece que Sophie se olvida de que tiene alas. Retomamos la subida pero la serpiente atacó de nuevo, esta vez hacia las escaleras, a unos metros de donde estábamos, las escaleras se rompieron y esta vez nos caímos todos, Lok cayó de cara, por suerte para sus alas, Sophie voló y aterrizó de pie, Zhalia cayó de lado y yo de espalda. Me levanté rápidamente.

-Zhalia, ¿qué hacemos?

-Ataca, una vez enfada no hay manera de que deje de vernos como una amenaza.

Ante el aviso de Zhalia ataqué a la serpiente usando "Rayfire" en sus ojos para cegarla y dar tiempo a Zhalia y a Lok para levantarse y reaccionar, el gigantesco reptil se revolvió por toda la cueva chocando con las paredes, los demás tuvieron que apartarse para no ser aplastados, Sophie voló casi hasta arriba, Zhalia saltaba de un lado a otro usando "Hiperstride" y Lok se movía ágilmente a cuatro patas. En todo momento mantuve el rayo en sus ojos, pero fue más lista que yo, me centre tanto en mantener sus afilados dientes alejados de mi, que me olvide de su cola, me golpeó con ella por la espalda lanzándome contra una pared, caí al suelo, lo último que vi fue al equipo intentando llegar hasta mí mientras gritaban mi nombre.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Intentábamos llegar a Dante, se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo, la serpiente no nos lo ponía fácil y teníamos miedo de que le atacara mientras estaba en ese estado. Además, Dante era nuestra mejor oportunidad para escapar, sin su fuego dependíamos de la luz de Sophie, pero no era muy efectiva contra la serpiente, aunque por lo menos la distraía mientras la atacaba desde arriba, dándonos alguna oportunidad para alcanzar a Dante.

-Lok, ¿crees que podrías subirte encima de ella para distraerla?

-Lo intentaré.

A pesar de estar asustado Lok esperó su oportunidad y se subió a la serpiente evitando la cresta de hielo, la serpiente paró de perseguir a Sophie, se giró lentamente y fijó su mirada en Lok, quien tragó saliva, tras unos segundos escaneándolo se lanzó contra él abriendo las fauces abiertas con la intención de tragárselo de un bocado, Lok uso "Electric-jum" y subió a su cabeza, donde se agarró con sus garras para no caerse mientras la serpiente sacudía su cabeza para tirarlo. Con Lok y Sophie manteniéndola ocupada tuve tiempo para llegar a Dante y verificar su estado, parecía que solo estaba inconsciente y no tenía heridas visibles, aparte de un chichón en la cabeza. Intenté despertarlo pero fue imposible, ya desesperada acabé abofeteándole la cara unas cuantas veces, pero sin resultado.

-Mierda Dante. Vamos despierta. Eres una niñera muy mala y ahora me toca a mi cuidar de tus niños.

Oí a Lok gritar y me giré para mirar, Lok aterrizó a medio metro de mi.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté un poco preocupada cuando vi a Lok pegarse el brazo derecho al pecho.

-Si, tranquila, solo es un pequeño corte.

Asentí, sabía que luego me tocaría revisarle el brazo y asegurarme de que lo que decía era cierto, aunque Dante también insistiría en revisárselo mientras le regañaba.

Sophie aterrizó al lado de Lok exhausta.

-¡No podemos distraerla eternamente!

-Tienes razón, ahora hay que atacar. –Dije muy decidida-Nos tiene acorralados

La serpiente había extendido su enorme cuerpo por toda la sala y se erguía por encima de nosotros.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Sophie asustada.

-Invocar a los titanes.-Sin dudarlo un segundo Sophie y Lok invocaron a Sabriel ya Freelancer, yo invoqué a Kilthane.

-Lok, usa pluma eléctrica y crea un escudo para protegernos.

-Ya..., no creo que sea posible.

-¿Qué?

-No he podido crear un escudo desde la primera vez que lo use.

-¡Lok! ¡Ahora!

La serpiente abrió su boca. Lok intentó relajarse, barrió el aire con su brazo y uso "pluma eléctrica". Las plumas se clavaron en el suelo y lanzaron una corriente eléctrica a la serpiente, la cual se disponía a atacarnos con un rayo de hielo disparado desde su boca, la electricidad y el hielo chocaron en el aire y el hielo ganó, aunque salió despedido a nuestro alrededor, protegí a Dante de los pedazos de hielo con "escudo protector", Sophie se protegió con "Light-shield" y Lok se ocultó detrás del escudo de Freelancer.

-¡¿Lok pero que haces?!-Grité desesperada.

-Ya te dije que no me sale.

-Sigue intentándolo, seguiré distrayéndola.

Sophie volvió al aire mientras atacaba a la serpiente con ráfagas de "Lightpulse" y "Lightbolt", sus ataques se centraban en sus ojos y en su cresta de hielo, los titanes también hicieron su trabajo atacando a la serpiente y clavando sus armas en sus escamas, aunque no conseguían atravesarla, a la serpiente no le hacía mucha gracia, yo también atacaba desde mi posición de guardaespaldas de Dante, Lok por su parte, seguía intentando crear un escudo con pluma eléctrica. No aguantamos mucho así, la serpiente escupió una ráfaga de nieve a Sophie y a Freelancer, tiró al suelo a Sophie y acabó semi-enterrada y Freelancer desapareció en una ráfaga de luz, golpeó a Kilthane con su cola aplastandolo contra una pared y devolviendo a su amuleto, volvíamos a estar en las mismas, mis ataques no parecían afectar a la serpiente, pero el frío si nos afectaba a nosotros.

-¡No lo consigo!- Dijo Lok desesperado.

Sophie se apoyó en sus manos con dificultad y Sabriel corrió a ayudarla, miré a Dante y apreté los dientes, si no se despertaba no tendríamos escapatoria. La gigantesca serpiente no tardó en atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra nosotros con las fauces abiertas y con casi todo su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y apreté mi agarre en Dante, oí a Sophie, Cherit y Lok gritar muertos de miedo, el ataque no llegó por lo que abrí los ojos, me sorprendí cuando vi a Lok sosteniendo un muro eléctrico casi tan grande como la serpiente, que nos separaba de ella.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!-Preguntó Sophie igual de sorprendida que yo.

-¡No lo sé!-Respondió Lok con esfuerzo mientras hacía que el muro aguantara las embestidas y los ataque de nuestro atacante.

-¡Eso da igual, mantenlo todo lo que puedas!

Ordené. Seguí intentando despertar a Dante, pero el muy cabezón no se despertaba. Sophie y Cherit se unieron a mí para intentar que despertara, Lok estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el muro, pero tarde o temprano él o el muro cederían a la serpiente, con las últimas embestidas Lok retrocedía y el muro temblaba, la herida de su brazo empezó a sangrar un poco y goteaba sobre la nieve, debía de doler le al tener el brazo tan tenso. Sabriel se había puesto al lado de Lok para protegernos cuando el muro cediera. Sophie decidió probar otro hechizo diferente a todos los usados ya, para que el dormilón se levantara.

-Si esto funciona Dante no dormirá en tres días.-Advirtió Sophie.

-Genial, le regalaré un libro para que se entretenga.

Sophie apartó la mirada de mi y se centró en Dante, pero creo que se rió de mi pequeña broma. Colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Dante.

-¡Sol eterno!

La mano de Sophie brilló en un tono dorado precioso, el brillo pasó de su mano al pecho de Dante donde desapareció. Los tres esperamos ansioso por ver si funcionaba, no tardó ni un segundo, Dante abrió los ojos y sonrió al vernos a las dos y a Cherit.

-¡Dante!- Canté contenta.

-¡Funcionó!-Dijo Sophie emocionada.

-¡Me alegro!- Gritó Lok agotado-¡Podríais..!

El muro se rompió bajo otro ataque de la serpiente y Lok salió volando por el aire antes de terminar su frase, Dante lo atrapó antes de que chocara contra la pared, no sabía como lo había hecho, porque aun lo sostenía cuando Lok despegó y de repente ya no estaba, parpadeé un poco para ubicarme, luego invoqué a Gareon para que ayudara a Sabriel a mantenerla a raya. Dante dejo a Lok en el suelo con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Dante a Lok

-Si, solo cansado.

-Descansa, yo me encargo.

Con eso Dante se alejó de Lok, invocó a Ignatius y se lanzó al ataque.

-Sophie, quédate con Lok, los dos estáis muy cansados. Yo ayudaré a Dante

Sophie asintió y corrió hacia Lok, verificó que estuviera bien y se quedó a su lado siendo una espectadora. Dante se había despertado con muchas fuerzas y ganas de pelear, estaba golpeando a la serpiente por todos lados, él y los titanes se ocuparon de todo, yo ayudé con un par de ataques, pero también fui una espectadora. Dante no tardó en subirse a la cabeza de la serpiente, utilizó "toque arácnido" para no caerse con los movimientos que hacía el reptil para tíralo, Dante levantó un puño por encima de su cabeza, empezó a brillar con un rojo intenso.

-¡Dragonfist!

Con eso dejó caer el puño sobre la cabeza de la bestia, la serpiente cayó al suelo inconsciente y con la lengua por fuera. Dante bajó de la cabeza y se reunió con nosotros, devolví a Gareon a su amuleto y Sophie y Dante siguieron mi ejemplo dando un merecido descanso a sus titanes. Lok se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, pero una vez erguido parecía que estaba bien.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Sophie, la miramos extrañados- El muro de Lok.

-¡Aaaah!, ni idea- Declaró Lok.

-Un escudo mágico- Explicó Dante.

-Que yo sepa, Lok no sabe usar ese poder-Interviné.

-No hace falta saber el poder, muchos buscadores, yo por ejemplo, lo aprenden por necesidad, en una situación donde se requiere un escudo y lo deseas a veces tus poderes lo crean del pensamiento. Si Lok estaba pensando en un escudo y colocó las manos de la manera acertada, no es raro que apareciera-Siguió explicando Dante.

-¿Estás diciendo que fue un golpe de suerte?-Preguntó Sophie un poco escandalizada

-Se podría decir que si.

-Increíble- Suspiré- No sé si es torpeza o habilidad, pero es la segunda vez que usas un poder sin saber de su existencia.

-Digamos que es habilidad, ¿vale?-Dijo Lok y luego se rió haciendo que nos riéramos un poco los demás.-Bueno, ¿ahora como salimos? La mayor parte de las escaleras están rotas, por no decir que todas.

-Traje algo por si nos encontrábamos en esta situación.

Dije mientras me acercaba a la mochila de Dante, la abrí y saqué una cuerda y un gancho.

-¡Genial! Buena idea Zhalia- Me felicitó Lok

-Una chica siempre tiene que ir preparada.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuando metiste eso sin que me diera cuenta?

-Eso es información clasificada, Dante.-Dije con un tono burlón.

-Muy buen, pero, ¿soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que esa cuerda medirá diez metros como mucho y estamos a unos sesenta metros de la salida?- Dijo Sophie molesta.

-Tengo un truco que nos puede ayudar en eso.¡Ropetrick!

Con eso la cuerda creció todo lo que yo quise que creciera, una vez lo suficientemente larga se la di a Sophie, voló hasta arriba y la engancho en algún lugar, ella se quedó arriba para asegurarse que no se soltara, los demás empezamos a subir por la cuerda usando la pared para apoyar los pies y que fuera más fácil subir. Una vez que estuvimos todos arriba recuperamos la cuerda y empezamos a hacer el camino de vuelta, por desgracia tuvimos que hacer el puzzle del tablón estúpido ya que no sabíamos salir del pasillo infinito y sabíamos que el camino por el que Sophie y Lok tuvieron que ir conducía a la salida. Esta vez Dante convenció al tablón para que la prueba la hiciera él o Lok, el tablón accedió y la realizó Dante, una vez que la puerta estaba abierta nos marchamos.

 _"Adiós mujer gruñona"_

Ante el último mensaje del tablón casi me lo cargo, pero Dante me obligó a ignorarlo ya que teníamos que llegar a casa. Dante derritió la nieve de la otra entrada y empezamos a subir por el túnel. Cuando llegamos a la sala de las serpientes, estaba vacía, decidimos movernos por si volvían a aparecer, cuando llegamos a la salida todos lo celebramos con mucha, pero mucha alegría, diría que nos encantó volver a ver la luz del sol, pero era de noche y no había sol. Descansamos un poco y luego empezamos a subir el acantilado iluminados por el fuego de Dante y la luz de Sophie, mientras maldecíamos la cuesta, y la subida, y la nieve, y el frío y todo en general, bueno, más bien los maldecía yo, Dante parecía que no notaba el frío y que la cuesta le daba igual y los chicos solo temblaban de frío, Cherit era el que más contento estaba dentro del abrigo de Lok. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña estábamos agotados, descansamos un poco en el salón, Sophie y Lok se fueron a sus dormitorios a ducharse y a ponerse algo más cómodo, mientras Dante y yo preparamos la cena. Después de cenar los chicos se quedaron en el salón y Dante y yo fuimos a ducharnos. Cuando salí de la ducha rebusqué entre mis cosas, cuando encontré lo que buscaba salí de mi dormitorio y me dirigí al de Dante, toqué la puerta.

-Pasa.

Miré a los chicos y luego entré.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, solo un pequeño chichón.

-Deberías descansar, un golpe en la cabeza nunca es bueno.

-Tranquila. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien.

-Ya te he dicho que si.

-Sí..., seguro.

Con eso Dante y yo empezamos a discutir, al final gané yo y me dejo revisarle.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Lok y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea encendida, le dábamos la espalda para que nuestras alas entraran en calor, Cherit estaba dormido en uno de los cojines del sofá. Estaba revisándole la herida del brazo a Lok, era solo un corte, como él había dicho mil veces mientras protestaba, pero no quería darle la razón.

-Oye Sophie, ¿por qué te enfadaste cuando Zhalia te preguntó por qué no habías usado tus poderes cuando estábamos atrapados?

Me puse roja ante la pregunta de Lok, paré de vendarle el brazo.

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Te... lo juro.

-No... se me ocurrió.

-¡¿En serio?!-Lok estalló en un carcajada

-No tiene gracias

-Te equivocas, si que la tiene.

-Es humillante.

-Lo sé- Lok no paraba de riese- Por eso es tan gracioso. Pero tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias- Dije satisfecha y seguí vendándole la herida.-¿Cómo tienes la espalda?

-Uuummm, dolorida, pero sobreviviré- Lok se masajeó un poco un hombro- En cuanto las alas estén descongeladas dejara de molestarme.

Terminé de vendarle la herida a Lok y nos quedamos un rato más hablando, le felicité por su nuevo poder. Noté que Lok se estaba quedando dormido por lo que sugerí ir a dormir, a Lok le pareció buena idea y se marchó a su cuarto. Yo me dirigía al mío cuando me acordé de una cosa que quería decirle, y fui a su dormitorio, llamé, pero no hubo respuesta, abrí un poco la puerta y vi a Lok tirado en la cama, ya estaba dormido y ni se había molestado en ponerse el pijama. Entré y me acerqué a él, le quité las zapatillas y las dejé al lado de la cama, luego cogí una manta que había sobre esta y le tapé, me agaché hasta su oído y susurré.

-Gracias por salvarme de morir congelada pedazo de idiota.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí de su dormitorio para ir al mío, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando estaba satisfecha después de revisarle la cabeza y asegurarme de que solo era un golpe paré.

-¿Contenta?

-Y mucho. Por cierto-Cogí lo que había traído de mi cuarto- Esto es para ti.

-¿Qué es?

-Un libro, ¿no lo ves?

-"Los misterios del infierno" (nombre inventado, no existes, o yo no lo he encontrado)

\- Se escribió poco después de que el mundo de los humanos y el mágico se juntaran. Va del mundo mágico desde la perspectiva de un humano, pensé que te entretendría.

-¿Y eso?

-Se me había olvidado comentártelo- Me levanté de la cama de Dante y me dirigí a la salida- El hechizo que uso Sophie para despertarte, no te dejara dormir en tres días.

-Genial-Suspiró Dante decaído.

-Mira el lado positivo, si Lok se despierta y quiere jugar, te hará compañía.

-Muy graciosa. Zhalia, una cosa más- Dante me detuvo justo cuando iba a salir- ¿para qué quería tu amigo el veneno de la serpiente?

-Se cree que tiene el poder de quitar la magia de los seres mágicos y convertirlos en humanos, además de poderes curativos, que podrían curar casi cualquier enfermedad, el cáncer, el sida..., incluso puede hacer que un paralítico ande, que un ciego vea, o que un sordo oiga. Si consigue replicarlo, podría obtener la cura para casi cualquier cosa.

-Espero que lo consiga.

-Ya también. Buenas noches.

Salí del cuarto de Dante y me fui al mío. Dante me había pillado por sorpresa, no me esperaba esa pregunta, por suerte se me ocurrió una mentira.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

Los demás habían vuelto a Venecia, sin embargo yo había ido a Praga y me iba reuní con mi amigo en una cafetería, antes de ir me dirigí a correos y envíe un paquete, luego fui a la cafetería.

-Siento el retraso.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Te he pedido un café solo, como a ti te gusta.

-Gracias. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, he avanzado mucho con el experimento, pero me falta un ingrediente. ¿Lo tienes?

-Por supuesto.-Le entregue un vial- ¿Será suficiente?, es lo único que pude sacar.

-Si, lo es. Como ya te conté, tiene la habilidad de arrebatarle los poderes mágicos a cualquier criatura convirtiéndoles en humanos o destruyéndolos en el caso de un dragón, será muy útil para la Organización.

Klaus y yo nos quedamos hablando en la cafetería.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

 **Un par de días más tarde (Nueva York)**

Tercera persona

En un laboratorio de investigación una secretaria recogió un paquete sin remitente, cuando lo abrió había un vial y una nota. Tras leer la nota, la secretaria se dirigió corriendo al despacho del científico encargado de todo, le entregó el vial y la nota. El hombre leyó la nota con asombro.

"Es veneno de la serpiente gigante de hielo, sé que llevan una investigación para encontrar una cura para diversas enfermedades, espero que les sirva de ayuda. No lo malgasten"

Tercera persona end


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31**_

POV de Zhalia

Después de mi charla con Klaus, Dante me mandó un mensaje con una propuesta interesante, durante mi vuelta a casa estuve pensando sobre eso y que respondería, era muy tentador para mi misión, aunque tenía un inconveniente, más buen dos. En el vuelo a Venecia finalmente conseguí decidirme, y nada más llegar tomé un taxi en dirección a su casa, durante el trayecto le llamé.

-Hola Zhalia, ¿a que debo este honor?

-¿Va enserio tu propuesta?

-Si. ¿Qué dices?

-Tengo un par de preguntas antes de responder.

-Te quedarías en mi casa, con Lok, Cherit y conmigo, por su puesto, Sophie suele pasar casi todo el tiempo allí, pero está entrenado con Lok, o jugando con él, y suelen salir a pasear muy a menudo. Tendrías que ayudar con las tareas de la casa como alquiler y de vez en cuando coincide que tengo que irme por trabajo y que Sophie no puede ir, por lo que tendrías que cuidar y entretener a Lok, normalmente con que le lleves al parque y/o le tires algo para que lo busque es suficiente. ¿Es respondido a todas tus preguntas?

-Te odio- Oí a Dante reírse al otro lado del teléfono.

-Entonces…, ¿aceptas?

-Si, acepto unirme a tu equipo.

-Genial, puedes venir cuando quieras, ya tengo una habitación preparada para ti.

-Perfecto, porque acabo de llegar a tu casa.

Con eso colgué y me bajé del taxi, tomé mi equipaje y me acerqué a la entrada. Dante abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera llamar. Me dejo entrar y me dio la bienvenida, subimos a la segunda planta y me enseñó la habitación en la que me quedaría, me instale mientras él preparaba algo de beber en la cocina. Una vez instalada bajé y me senté en uno de los sofás, Dante llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y algo de picar, se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

-La casa está muy tranquila, ¿dónde están los mocosos?

-Sophie ha arrastrado a Lok a la biblioteca, y no les llames mocosos.

-Lo que tu digas. ¿Qué tal tus tres días sin dormir?

-Digamos que me alegro de volver a dormir.

-Supongo que tu primera siesta debió de ser muy larga.

-No más de lo normal, a pesar de no haber dormido, no estaba cansado. El libro que me regalaste ayudo. Se que el mundo mágico era y es un misterio para los humanos, pero de ahí a llamarlo infierno, el autor se excedió un poco.

-Puede que lo llamara infierno, pero no habla mal de ninguna criatura.

-Si supongo…

Dante y yo seguimos hablando del libro y de otros más durante toda la tarde. Pasadas las nueve y media, Dante empezó a volverse paranoico porque Lok no había vuelto a casa y el móvil que le había dado estaba apagado, viendo que no se tranquilizaba hice la cena y puse la mesa. A las diez de la noche Lok llegó a casa, se sorprendió al verme allí, y se alegró mucho pensando que tenía un nuevo compañero de juegos, idea que le quité enseguida, la emoción de Lok fue aniquilada por Dante.

-¿Dónde estabas?, llegas tarde.

-Tranquilo, solo me he retrasado unos minutos.

-Media hora.

-Uuppss. Lo siento.

-¿Podemos sentarnos a cenar?

Pregunté algo desesperada. Lok me siguió a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los lados de la mesa, Cherit se sentó sobre la mesa y Dante y yo enfrente de él, y siguió regañando a Lok.

-¿Por qué no respondías a tu teléfono?

-No tenía batería.

-Te dije que lo cargaras.

-Se me olvido.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?

-No estoy acostumbrado, es la primera vez que tengo móvil.

-¿Has venido solo?

-Santiago me acompaño, pero se fue inmediatamente cuando llegamos al patio de tu casa. Creo que sigue sin aguantar te.

-Vaya, hay alguien que no aguanta al gran Dante Vale.- Lok y Cherit se rieron de mi pequeña broma.

-Carga el móvil esta noche.

-Okey…

Ver a Dante regañar a Lok me hizo mucha gracia, por lo que yo sabía de Dante, no era la persona que cuidara de niños y mucho menos que les regañara de la forma en la que Dante lo había hecho, parecía el hermano mayor de Lok, solo le falto darle una colleja. Le pregunté a Lok como le había ido en la biblioteca, y arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua en señal de asco, él no entendía que diversión le veía Sophie, ella se había leído muchos libros mientras él se había conformado con dibujar y romper papeles. Finalmente Lok preguntó que hacía yo allí, y Dante le explicó que ahora era miembro oficial del equipo y que viviría con ellos. Al día siguiente Dante se fue de viaje al medio día, a pesar de que dijo que era por trabajo yo creo que aprovechó que tenía niñera gratis para irse de vacaciones, Lok lloriqueó, pero Dante le dio los puzzles que le había prometido en Francia y se fue dejándome con él.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok no paraba de lloriquear por mi partida, por suerte era problema de Zhalia y no mío, en el fondo me daba pena, no quería estar en el pellejo de Zhalia cuando Lok se terminara los puzzles.

En casa de mi mentor y padre, Metz, miraba con enfado y frustración como descansaba en su cama, conectado a diversas máquinas que le ayudaban a seguir vivo. Me acerqué a su lado y me senté en una silla, le agarré la mano para darle fuerzas y que supiera que no le había abandonado.

-Voy a ver a un contacto del mercado negro, tiene nuevas medicinas para ti. Tu resiste.

-Estaré bien, tu no te preocupes por mi.

-Mets, aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer en Alemania por la Fundación, encontraré una cura, como sea.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia.

Solo había pasado un día desde que Dante se había marchado y no podía más, Lok se terminó casi todos los puzzles en media tarde, luego se aburrió y quiso salir con Sophie, pero estaba ocupada con sus rollos y no pudo, yo no quería salir por lo que empezó a jugar él solo con la pelota en su cuarto, aunque yo creo que estaba mordiendo o arañando muebles, cuando se aburrió quiso que le tirara la pelota, pero no estaba de humor, Cherit jugó con él un rato, se calmó, se relajó, y se hecho una siesta pero cuando se despertó volvió a molestarme para que jugara con él, al final accedí y le llevé al parque, pensé que a los dos nos vendría bien tomar el aire, le tiré un freebie hasta que oscureció, por suerte, ayer Sophie estaba libre y vino a pasar el rato con Lok, estuvieron entrenaron y jugando en casa y en el patio, por desgracia se fue temprano, eso si, cuando entro en casa y cuando se fue tuvimos una pequeña discusión, no le hizo gracia que formará parte del equipo de forma permanente. Tuve que aguantar a Lok, estaba tranquilo y entretenido jugando con Cherit, pero cada vez que me movía intentaba que jugara con él, al final me canse de él y le mandé fuera de casa, estuvo jugando con Cherit toda la tarde en el patio, pero Lok es un cachorro que solo quiere que le presten atención. Ayer por la noche me apiadé de él y me ofrecí a ayudarle cepillando sus colas, en un principio estuvo muy bien, pero a Lok de dio un arrebato de vete a saber que y me dijo que ya terminaba él, que muchas gracias y todo eso, fue raro. Esta mañana Sophie volvió y volvimos a discutir, ambos se entretenían con un par de puzzles idénticos pero de colores distintos. Jamás pensé que me alegraría de ver a Sophie, al fin pude descansar y centrarme en mis asuntos.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Me aburrí bastantes solo con Zhalia, prefería que Dante estuviera en casa, me hace más caso que ella, y encima Sophie no podía quedar conmigo, después de jugar un rato en mi habitación arañé un poco las patas de la cama, luego me arrepentí y bajé a jugar con Cherit y a molestar a Zhalia para que jugara conmigo, al final funciono, ¡me llevó al parque!, jugamos un rato con un frisbee. Sophie vino ayer por la mañana a casa y discutió con Zhalia cuando se enteró de que formaría parte del equipo permanentemente, tuve que intervenir para que no se mataran la una a la otra. Sophie y yo estuvimos entrenado y jugamos a muchas cosas, pero se tuvo que ir pronto, aunque no antes de discutir de nuevo con Zhalia, jugué con Cherit, pero no es tan divertido como jugar con alguien más, intenté que Zhalia me hiciera algo de caso, ya que Cherit solo quería jugar al ajedrez, pero me echó fuera a jugar con Cherit, por la noche vino a mi cuarto mientras me arreglaba las colas después de ducharme y se ofreció a cepillarme las, estuvo bien, era agradable, me gusto mucho, me quedé quieto recordado cuando lo hacía mi padre, la verdad es que la sensación era muy parecida, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me cepillaba, Zhalia me preguntó si estaba bien, me sentí muy raro y no supe reaccionar, no sé por qué, pero la eché alejándola de mí dándole las gracias. Esta mañana Sophie vino a casa, y Zhalia y ella volvieron a discutir parece que si no discuten cuando se ven no son felices, la primera discusión fue por culpa de Sophie la segunda de Zhalia, y la tercera de las dos. Sophie quiso hacer un puzzle muy difícil, al menos para mi, ella lo estaba resolviendo sin problemas, Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, mientras Zhalia descansaba en uno de los sofás dibujado en un papel.

-No tengo ni idea. Esto es como examinarte al volver de las vacaciones. Es de locos. *-Declaré rindiéndome ante este reto.

-No desesperes Lok, fíjate en Sophie- Dijo Cherit señalando el puzzle de Sophie.

-¡Eh! ¿cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Es una teselación, como las que hace el pintor Escher, aunque esta es muy compleja.-Dijo Sophie mientras colocaba la última pieza.

-¿Tesela qué?- Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Una teselación, es un mosaico con series que se repiten. ¿No te acuerdas de las clases de historia del arte?

-Intento olvidarlas-Suspiré.

Dante llegó a casa muy serio, se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Dante has vuelto.

Dijo Sophie muy contenta mientras se giraba para mirarlo, Dante se sentó en un sillón parecido a una silla ignorando a Sophie.

-Has estado fuera dos días- Le recriminé.

-Es cierto, estábamos preocupados- Continuó Sophie, aunque yo no estaba muy preocupado, no es la primera vez que Dante se va vario días.

-Tu estabas preocupada- Intervino Zhalia desde su sillón-a lo mejor Dante no quiere contarnos con detalles todo lo que hace.

Sophie fulminó a Zhalia con la mirada, parecía que se avecinaba otra pelea de las suyas. Cherit trajo la paz, dejándole el marrón a Dante.

-Vamos, tendría alguna misión, ¿qué dices tú, Dante?

-En realidad, me preparaba para mi viaje a Viena esta semana.

Esa respuesta nos sorprendió a todos, se volvía a marchar sin nosotros, sin embargo yo aproveche la oportunidad.

-En su diario, mi padre habla mucho de Viena. ¡Guay!, haré las maletas.

Dante se levantó de su asiento con cansancio, e igual de serio que cuando llegó.

-Lo siento, pero iré yo solo.

Dante nos descorazono a todos, hoy estaba inspirado.

-Pero…-Empecé a protestar, Dante camino hasta la ventana y cruzó los brazos.

-Hay cosas que debo hacer solo- Dijo igual de decaído.

-Lástima- dijo Zhalia- tengo asuntos pendientes en Viena.

-Creía que éramos un equipo…

Seguí lloriqueando. Giré la cabeza y algo llamó mi atención, haciendo que me animara.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Lok empezó a lloriquear y me estaba haciendo me sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Saqué una foto de mi bolsillo, estaba con Mets en una de nuestras misiones, yo era poco mayor que Lok. Empecé a pensar en como me había enseñado que siempre se puede triunfar solo, pero que las verdaderas victorias solo se dan en equipo. Aquel recuerdo me animó bastante, me giré con una sonrisa.

-Vale, vosotros ganáis, haced las maletas.

Lok había vuelto a salirse con la suya, y esta vez no tuvo ni que poner su carita suplicante, esto no podía seguir así, si no le daría todo lo que quisiera.

-¡Oh sí!- Gritó Sophie muy emocionada, luego se controló un poco más cuando vió a Zhalia reír por lo bajo ante su emoción-Podemos seguir buscando a tu padre, ¿verdad Lok?¡ Agg!- Sophie hizo un ruido medio afónico cuando miró a Lok, quien había terminado su puzzle y lo contemplaba con admiración moviendo sus colas con alegría- ¿Cómo lo has…?¿ Cuándo has…?

-Me ha llamado la atención el reflejo- Lok señaló el espejo que tenía al lado.

-¿Un espejo?

-Es muy fácil seguir el patrón invertido.

Sophie se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó un poco, al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a perder contra Lok, Lok aumentó su movimiento de colas ante la satisfacción de ganar a Sophie, otra vez.

-Buen trabajo.- Le felicitó Cherit.

-A veces, mirar un problema desde el ángulo contrario te ayuda a resolverlo.-Concluí yo.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Un una de las guaridas de la Organización, Defoe estaba desahogando su ira en la sala de entrenamiento contra un máquina, era una cúpula circular, estaba llena de armas y parecía que imitaba los diversos poderes de los buscadores y titanes. El entrenamiento empezó con láseres siendo disparados de todos lados, cuchillas y hachas giratorias se disponían a cortas a Defoe en trocitos. Defoe se defendió de la máquina con ira y odio y diversos ataques mágicos.

-Te juro Dante Vale…- Defoe lanzó un rayo de color verde y naranja contra una de las hachas haciendo que se detuviera y rompiéndola, luego lanzó un rayo verde claro contra uno de los láseres, rompiéndolo también.- Acabaré contigo.

Defoe se disponía a atacar de nuevo, pero la mano de Rassimof le detuvo.

-Ten cuidado, esta máquina es muy cara Defoe.

-Rassimof, pido disculpas, no volverá a ocurrir.

-El Profesor está complacido, todavía sigues aprueba por tus últimos fracasos- Rassimof le dio la espalda d Defoe- Pero, estas activo.

-Me alegro, eso significa mucho para mi.

-En recompensa por tus servicios tienes una misión de recuperación.

-¿Recuperación?

-Irás a Viena y te traerás al titán Rey Basilisco. Esto te ayudará- Rassimof le entregó a Defoe una especie de llave en forma de prisma rectangular-Esta llave la ha adquirido el Profesor, se ha tomado un interés personal.

-Bien.

-Ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias si fracasas.

Con eso Rassimof abandonó la sala de entrenamiento dejando a Defoe solo.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Estábamos en el avión a Viena, Dante y Sophie estaban sentados juntos mirando por la ventana, Zhalia y yo estábamos al otro lado, Zhalia dormía y en el asiento que había entre los dos estaba mi bolsa con Cherit dentro, quien asomó la cabeza para charlar un poco.

-Mi padre dice cosas de Viena, en su diario- Cogí el diario de mi padre y lo abrí mostrando a Cherit unos dibujos- Ves.

-A lo mejor nos ha dejado una pista.

-Ohh… solo es una dirección.-Dije decaído.

-Pues ya tenemos un destino.

Cuando llegamos a Viena nos dirigimos a una casa segura de la fundación, dejamos las maletas sobre las camas y salimos.

-Estaré fuera por asuntos personales, asi que no me esperéis.

-Estoy segura de que encontraré lo que busco sin vuestra ayuda. Con eso Zhalia se metió en un taxi y se fue.

-Se que podréis cuidaros solos, pero Sophie, no pierdas de vista a Lok, y Lok, si te metes en un líio o metes a Sophie en uno, te castigaré de nuevo.-Sophie se río de la amenaza de Dante.

-Vale, pero te recuerdo que eso es más castigo para ti que para mi.-Dante sonrió ante mi pequeña obviedad.

-Llamadme si hay problemas.-Dante se marchó con un maletín negro.

-Esto no me gusta, ¿por qué nos da esquinazo Dante?- Pregunté un poco indignado.

-Si, es muy raro, parece preocupado- Dijo Cherit

-En ese caso, quizás podamos ayudarle- Sugirió Sophie.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Le seguiremos para saber lo que ocurre-Sophie salió corriendo detrás de Dante, pero la detuve.

-Espera Sophie, yo también estoy preocupado, pero si no nos ha querido decir lo que le ocurre debemos respetarlo, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos, y aunque no nos lo haya querido decir ahora, no significa que no nos lo cuente más tarde, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Además, seguro que Dante nos daría esquinazo muy fácilmente. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no molestarle, no le llamaremos pase lo que pase, así no tendrá que preocuparse de nosotros y seguro que soluciona sus asuntos.

-Si.

-Bueno, ¿y que hacemos?

-Porqué no vamos a esa dirección del diario de mi padre. Dante ha dicho- Me crucé de brazos e hice una mala imitación de Dante- No me esperéis.

-Jaja, si… y debemos cumplir sus ordenes, ¿verdad?

-Siiii.

Nos dirigimos hacia el edificio correcto entre risas, aunque tardamos un rato. El edificio tenía unas tres plantas con un balcón cada una, estaba formando esquina, era un edificio bonito.

-Está más lejos de lo que pensaba, pero es aquí.

-¡Mira, en el tejado!- Sophie señaló una estatua de un lagarto con alas y con colmillos formando un ocho y mordiéndose la cola.- Esa estatua es el Rey Basilisco.

-¿Es un titán?, y más importante, ¿qué es Rey Basilisco?

-Uno, si es un titán, y dos, ¿hay algo que sepas?-Fulminé a Sophie con la mirada- La leyenda del Rey Basilisco habla de un lagarto guardián atrapado en piedra.- Antes de que Sophie terminara su explicación yo ya había salido corriendo hacia el edificio y empecé a escalar lo.- ¡Espera!

-Tranquila, si me caigo, Dante me ha enseñado un poder para caer de pie.-Rápidamente alcancé a la estatua.

-¿No podrías hacer eso sin llamar tanto la atención?

Sophie empezó a mirar a todos lados preocupada. Una vez cara a cara con el lagarto puse una de mis manos sobre su morro, esperé a sentir la magia del titán, pero no paso nada.

-Esto es una estatua normal y corriente.

-¡Rápido, baja de ahí, viene alguien!

Sophie salió volando al otro lado de la calle y se escondió detrás de un edificio, yo salté hacia un lado del edificio y me oculté con las sombras y mis alas.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe, Grier y un grupo de agentes vestidos con monos naranjas y cascos obreros amarillos, eso sí, llevaban sus gafas de sol y sus auriculares, se acercaron al edificio donde Lok y Sophie estaban, todos contemplaron la fachada del edificio.

-Es aquí. Vamos- Defoe pasó al lado de Grier y entró en el edificio bajo la atenta mirada de dos adolescentes escondidos a su vista. Una vez que la mayoría de los agentes entraron, dos de ellos sacaron una cinta de rayas amarillas y negras y acordonaron la zona en señal de obras, colocaron un cartel de prohibido el paso en la puerta, y entraron cerrándolas a sus espaldas.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Esperamos a que todos los agentes entraran para salir de nuestros escondites, Lok saltó desde el tejado usando "Caída de pluma", debía ser el poder que Dante le había estado enseñando, ya que cayó de pie y sin ninguna complicación, me reuní con él en la puerta del edificio.

-Parece que la Organización, busca a ese titán. Tenemos una nueva misión.

Pasamos la cinta y Lok sacó el amuleto de Springer, le pidió que nos hiciera pasar y la adorable ardilla apareció en la mano de Lok, tocó un poco los picaportes y volvió a su amuleto dejándonos el acceso libre cuando ambas puertas se abrieron para nosotros.

-Tu primero.

Le invité a Lok, ambos entramos con cautela y sigilo.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

Tercera persona

El grupo de la Organización había conseguido acceder a los pasajes secretos y subterráneos del edificio, donde encontraron una puerta gigante de bronce, en el medio de la puerta había un circulo grande con otro más pequeño en su centro con un hueco parecido al de una cerradura.

-Para usted señor.

El agente demonio serpiente (el mismo que atacó a Lok en los primeros capítulos) le entregó la llave que Rassimof le había entregado a Defoe anteriormente. Defoe la cogió y la observó unos instantes.

-Tendré que darle las gracias al Profesor.

Defoe introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró hasta que la puerta retumbó, avanzó hacia delante y luego se echó a un lado dejando el camino abierto.

-El Rey Basilisco está aquí, será un arma estupenda contra Dante Vale.

Defoe sacó un mapa de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta verde y avanzó tras ordenar a un agente que vigilará la salida y le amenazó si no cumplía con su misión de proteger la llave. Él, Grier y el resto de agentes entraron siguiendo su mapa. El agente encargado de vigilar la puerta se colocó en medio de esta para impedir el paso a los intrusos, pero fue noqueado por una fuerza invisible.

Tercera persona end

* * *

 ***Estoy de acuerdo, en mi instituto nos hacen eso y no daba una XD, lo peor es que contaba como nota de examen**.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_

POV de Sophie

Entramos por los pasajes secretos del edificio y encontramos una puerta de bronce abierta y un agente de la Organización tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

-Alguien a noqueado a este tipo.

Lok y Cherit, que puede volar libremente, observar el cuerpo mientras inspeccionaba la entrada.

-¿Pero quién? Quizás no seamos los únicos que los siguen.

-Tendremos que ir con cuidado.

Lok y yo avanzamos por el túnel, Cherit se quedó atrás con el agente, cuando empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, se atizó con una estatuilla en la cabeza volviendo a dejarlo, pereció disfrutar haciéndolo. Todos juntos avanzamos por los túneles de piedra iluminados por luces bien colocadas, eran un laberinto, caminábamos prestando atención a todo lo que podía ser una amenaza. Cherit y yo vimos una amenaza y tras un ojo querido Cherit avisó a Lok.

-Tenemos visita, ¿preparados para luchar? - Le susurró al oído.

-No hay falta, tranquilo, no es un enemigo. ¿Verdad Zhalia?

Con eso Lok se dio la vuelta y se agachó, extendió la mano y acarició el aire a la altura del suelo, Gareón apareció disfrutando de las caricias de Lok.

-Tenéis que mejorar el sentido de la orientación.

Zhalia apareció a nuestra espalda, Gareón salió corriendo para reunirse con ella, Zhalia lo devolvió a su amuleto. Nos giramos un poco sorprendidos, o al menos Cherit y yo.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo y no un agente de la Organización? - Ante la pregunta de Zhalia, Lok, tocó su nariz con un dedo, Zhalia rodó los ojos- Debí suponerlo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Preguntó sorprendido de su presencia justo en el lugar donde estaba la Organización, o al menos esa era mi sorpresa.

-Eso nos gustaría saber

Inquirir cruzándome de brazos, siempre tienes que encontrar con ella, ¿por qué no podrías desaparecer?

-He venido a Viena por esta casa y sus tesoros- Respondió Zhalia un poco a la defensiva y creo que la Organización también.

-Qué coincidencia tan extraña- Por fin dije lo que pensaba haciendo enfadar a Zhalia.

-¡Oye niña !, solo porque ...

-Se que les gusta discutir- Interrumpió Lok-pero tenemos que llegar al titulo antes que los malos.

-Si, hay que darse cuenta.

Le secundo Cherit, ambos pasaron dejándonos una Zhalia ya mi atrás, inmediatamente me quedé atrás de ellos haciendo un pequeño sonido de molestia al pasar al lado de Zhalia. Los cuatro avanzamos en ese orden y con Lok y Cherit a unos centímetros más de distancia. De repente Lok se paró, se pegó a la pared y se escondió ocultándose de Defoe y sus subordinados. Defoe miraba un papel algo indeciso

-Van siguiendo un mapa- Advirtió Lok.

-Así sabe por dónde van en el laberinto.-Dije yo.

-En ese caso nos guiaran hasta el final- Dijo Cherit inocentemente, mientras se ocultaba detrás de la cabeza de Lok.

-Si, también han llegado antes al titán.-Dijo Zhalia, cuando nadie lo había preguntado, en su tono insoportable de siempre amargando a Cherit ya mi.

-Pero si conseguimos ese mapa llegaremos primero- Sugirió Lok mientras se levantaba cuando los agentes de la Organización llegaron a su camino. Zhalia y yo también nos levantamos - No podemos ir detrás, pero, ¿y si vamos por encima de ellos?

-¿Por encima? -Preguntó Zhalia incrédula.

-Si podéis distraerlos, Cherit y yo haremos el resto.

Lok me pidió que llevara un cabo en su plan, pero me pareció muy arriesgado y al final de otra solución. Los agentes de la Organización siguieron avanzando con Defoe a la cabeza. Zhalia y yo atacamos a dos agentes a la que le quedamos atrás, sus gritos al recibir nuestros ataques alertaron a los demás, las dos aparecimos con Sabriel y Kilthane a nuestras respectivas espaldas, Defoe ordenó al resto de agentes que nos atraparan, tres de ellos se lanzaron contra nosotras, una agente invocó a un Redcap, Sabriel salió corriendo con la espada lista para cortar al Redcap, y así lo hizo, devolviéndolo a su amuleto. Otro agente invocó a su Mindrone que atacó a Sabriel con el rayo naranja de su ojo derribador, el agente se alegró de su pequeño logro, pero Kiltane se encuentra en un atacar a su título y su alegría se esfumó, Grier,

Por mi parte, estaba luchando contra el agente que invocaba el primer titán, una elfa de lo más peleona, pero no era rival para mí, el otro puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se girara y se inclinara, la rematé con una patada en la espalda. Corrí para reunirme con Zhalia.

-Tenemos que retroceder.

Diciendo esto Zhalia y yo huimos, Defoe no quería perder su presa por lo que mandó a casi todo por su equipo a seguirnos.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Lok

Defoe se encuentra disponible para invocar su titán manta-raya cuando Freelancer apareció a su espalda sorprendiéndolo a él y al agente que le acompañaba, con su gran puño, Freelancer golpeó al agente, Defoe miró hacia arriba y me vio en el techo, cosa que era muy difícil y que no aguantaría mucho

-No te muevas

Sorprendido por mi aparición, Defoe se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que me daba la espalda y caía de rodillas, y en dos segundos hizo que Freelance volviera a su amuleto con su rayo "Colmillo venenoso" y me atacó con un rayo naranja verdoso haciéndome caer . Mientras caía intente usar "Caída de pluma, pero fue un fracaso y me estrellé contra el suelo de la cara, dándome un golpe en el pecho y estomagó.

-No le he cogido el tranquillo a este poder.

Murmurando mientras me daba la vuelta, antes de que me reaccionara Defoe me agarró del cuello y me elevó en el aire, por suerte no apretaba mucho su agarre y no me cortaba mucho la respiración.

-Tus amigos no puede salvarte.

Dijo con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. Miré hacia todos los lados buscando una manera de salir de esta y la encontré, vi a Cherit haciéndome señas desde su escondite.

-Es que no lo ha adivinado, todo esto forma parte del plan de Dante.

La cara de Defoe fue un poema, en cuanto al nombre de Dante, su cara se llenó de miedo, sus ojos perdieron ese brillo rojizo y agachó la cabeza pensativa, luego la volvió a levantar enfadado.

-¡Mientes!

-Si miente, ¿por qué estoy detrás de ti?

La voz de Dante aterró a Defoe haciendo que aflojara su agarre, se giró sorprendido y aterrado, pero se sorprendió más al ver a Cherit. Aproveché su distracción para patearle en la barriga con una sonrisa que me soltara y que se doblara en el suelo, le quité el mapa y salí corriendo junto con Cherit por los pasillos dejando un Defoe en el suelo recobrando el aliento. Sabía que esto es lo que pagará la próxima vez que nos encontráramos, pero por el momento disfrutamos de mi victoria.

Una vez lejos de la organización, me sentí en el suelo, en el mapa, en una cosa fácil, en una época muy difícil y en la que no sabía dónde, en la época en que las mujeres estaban.

-Hemos escapado, pero, ¿y Sophie y Zhalia?

-Tranquilo, ellas son muy buenas, hemos encontrado en cualquier momento, Dijo Cherit muy tranquilo y animado.

-Y la Organización también no tiene más cuidado- Zhalia entró en la sala donde estoy bajando unas escaleras, Sophie se puso a su lado- En cuanto a las secuaces y Grier, les hemos dedo esquinazo.

-Dime Lok, ¿cómo habéis podido, Cherit y tu, escapar de Defoe? -Preguntó Sophie sorprendida.

-He hecho lo que creí que haría Dante. Ojala Dante estaba aquí.

-Te comprendo.

-Y yo- La respuesta de Zhalia nos sorprendió a los tres y la miramos sin ocultarlo, primero por la empatía y segundo, queríamos Dante estaba con nosotros. Es decir, es un buen buscador y podría ser útil.

-Y si Dante estuvo aquí, logró escanear este mapa en su Holotomo.

-Eso no es problema Lok- Sophie se colocó a mi lado- ¡Invocar Saiperdex! - Un Holotomo azul apareció en las manos de Sophie.

-No sabía que tuvieras un Holotomo-. Sophie se sentó a mi lado.

-Los Holotomos son solo las copias que tiene la fundación de esto, el Saiperdex, mi familia lo usé durante generaciones.-Sophie me quitó el mapa de las manos para sacar mi distracción con el Saiperdex. Colocó el mapa sobre ambas pantallas para escanearlo. Y olvídate de que te lo deje, no es un juguete.

Gemí decaído al saber que no podría jugar con él, Dante tan poco me dejaba su Holotomo, no se para que me enseñan juguetes tan guays si no iba a poder jugar con ellos.

-Los grupos de buscadores tienen algo así, la Organización tan bien- Explicó Zhalia.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

Desconocido para los buscadores y su amigo titán, un Mindrone los observaba escondido entre las sombras del techo, la imagen de lo que espera atreves de su ojo era proyectada en el Holotomo negro de Defoe, quien observaba a su presa con mucho entusiasmo.

-Ya los tengo donde quería tenerlos. -Los ojos de Defoe se centraron en la figura de Lok-Pronto te cazare, y me vengare.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Dante

Acababa de llegar a mi destino, los jardines frente aun palacio muy elegante. En uno de los bancos se puede mi contacto, un hombre mayor, vestido de negro, con sombrero negro y una bufanda blanca, era un humano que se podía abrir paso en el mundo mágico con sus productos del mercado negro, ahora también con objetos mágicos. En sus pies había una paleta idéntica a la mía, estaba dando vuelta a las palomas. Me acerque al hombre, dejé el maletín junto a su propio y me senté a su lado.

-Creo que tienes un amigo en la cama que no se encuentra muy bien.

-El caldo de pollo hace milagros. ¿Qué me tiene traído?

El hombre cogió mi maletín, se colocó en el regazo y lo abrió comprobando que el dinero era el correcto.

-Aquí tienes lo que me tiene pedido.

Tomé el maletín él hizo lo mismo que él, dentro de muchos frascos con diferentes contenidos.

-Ya veremos-me levante- Si hay algún problema responderás ante mi.

Con eso me marché a la casa segura dejando atrás al hombre. Me asegure de que nadie me siguiera.

-Juro que te curare como sea.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

-Saiperdex muéstranos el laberinto.

"Lo siento mi señora, no se puede hacer el escáner, es imposible"

-¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Lok

-Pues vaya con el Saiperdex de los Casterwill.-Protestó Zhalia con un tono muy molesto.

-¡No, espera! Hay una lámina mística que bloquea el escáner- Pon mi mano sobre el mapa-¡Brakspell!

-Eso explica porque no lo escaneó Defoe.-Dijo Zhalia ahora de acuerdo conmigo, debería ir a que mi mirasen la bipolaridad.

-¡Vale Saiperdex !, prueba otra vez.

Inmediatamente lo escaneó y mostró la forma 3D de los túneles indicándonos en la sala y nuestro objetivo. Le di las indicaciones a los demás y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el titán. Estábamos aliviados de que la Organización no podía encontrarnos sin el mapa. No habíamos avanzado mucho cuando dos. Redcap nos derribaron a Zhalia ya mi, Cherit fue derribado por el rayo de una Mindrone. Lok intentó invocar a Freelanser, pero nada más sacar su amuleto, Defoe golpeó con "Raypulse", la muñeca de Lok haciendo que el amuleto saliera volando y cayera en una bolsa que sostenía Grier, Lok se giró para saber que había estado de su titán, cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante se encontró cara a cara con Kretualk, y se cayó al suelo del susto. Defoe se acercó a él.

-Espero que el mapa fue haya sido tan útil como a mi Idiotas, fui yo quien cubrió el mapa con una lámina anti-escáneres, después de haberlo escaneado yo, claro. Una trampa brillante.

Defoe se posicionó encima de Lok y colocó un pastel sobre su pecho que empuja contra el suelo, haciendo que sus alas tintinearan en contra de él, de la misma manera que lo hace el cristal al ser golpeado suavemente con una cuchara. Lok no estaba muy contento de verlo, se veía el miedo en sus ojos, y sus bigotes se convertían en una explosión eléctrica, sin embargo, no se electrocutó, como había ocurrido en otra ocasión. Los ojos de Lok se abrieron de par en par al verse indefenso.

-¿Sorprendido ?, aprendí la lección después de que me electrocutaras, suelas de goma, de esta manera no puedes electrocutarme.-Defoe sonrió maliciosamente- Me han dicho que desprendes electricidad cuando estas asustado, me alagas, también me has dicho que eres juguetón , me encanta jugar, pero creo que nos gustan los juegos muy distintos. Por fin te atrapé- Defoe le quitó a Lok el amuleto de Springer y lo metió en la bolsa de Grier - Estar un tiempo separado de vuestros peligrosos juguetes. ¡Detenedlos a todos!

Dos agentes no cogieron una cada uno y nos ataron a los tres juntos, mientras que un Redcap tenía un Cherit atrapado en sus garras.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Dante

Llegué a la casa segura con ganas de descansar y relajarme, pero cuando entre la casa estaba vacía, encendía la luz de la sala principal, que era el comedor, dejé el maletín sobre la mesa y miré a mi alrededor.

-No me has invitado a la fiesta.

Entré en la habitación de Sophie y Zhalia, y luego fui a la mía y la de Lok, sus maletas estaban sobre sus camas.

-No está ni el Saiperdex, ni el diario. Volví al comedor y me acerqué a un plano que estaba sobre la mesa. Este es el mapa que miraba Zhalia. Me dirigí a la salida, apagué la luz y salí, esperando. que Slowing, que estaba en el exterior mirando por una ventana, me acompañara- Si es una fiesta, tendré que colarme.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Para que pudiéramos caminar sin esposar las manos a todos juntos, incluso esposaron mi mano derecha a Cherit, al pobre lo llevaba colgando como un peso muerto. Llegamos a la sala donde se encuentra el titán, la iluminación era distinta a la del resto del laberinto, al igual que el color de la piedra, a veces rojizo, dos agentes custodiaban la puerta, tres a nosotros junto con Grier y Defoe, además, un Redcap y un Mindrone iban y venían por la habitación. Al final de la habitación había un mural de un lagarto, estaba parcialmente cubierto por una cortina muy gruesa de color violeta.

-¡Vosotros dos! - Defoe señaló a los agentes que custodiaban la puerta- Es hora del acto final, que baja el telón.

-¡Si señor!

Los agentes salieron corriendo obedeciendo las órdenes de sus superiores, uno de los agentes, la serpiente para ser exactos, me mostró sus colmillos cuando pasó a mi lado haciendo una descarga en mi espalda. Los agentes se acercaron a la cortina y la búsqueda a un motor que desveló lo que ocultaba. No había terminado de moverla cuando uno de ellos se detuvo y contempló el mural, una luz violeta salió de este hacia el agente, haciendo que se convirtiera en piedra mostrando el terror en su cara, el otro agente salió corriendo alejándose de su compañero siseante. Todos en la sala nos horrorizamos ante lo que acabábamos de ver, todos menos Defoe, que parecía divertirse.

-Oh, lástima, que tragedia, necesitamos más conejillos de indias.-Todos los agentes de la Organización retrocedieron un paso aterrados- Por suerte la Fundación Huntik nos ha donado a pocos.- Defoe nos miró a nosotros, parecía que iba a comernos. - ¡El zorrito astuto y la mocosa Casterwil serán los primeros!

Los agentes nos quitaron las esposas, esposaron las manos de Zhalia a su espalda y dejaron un Cherit caer al suelo, luego nos empujaron a Sophie ya mi hacia delante.

-Te gustan los puzles, ¿no? -Me pregunto Defoe divertido.

-Lo mortales no, estoy bien ahora mismo.-Dos agentes nos amenazaron con sus poderes.

-Venga, ser divertido, como tu numerito de antes.-La mirada de Defoe pasó de divertida a enfadada.

-No tenemos elección Lok.

Sophie y yo avanzamos hasta el murar, pasando por delante del hombre de piedra.

-Reconozco que a este no lo voy a echar de menos- Señalé al demonio de piedra. Pero no quiero acabar como una estatua.

-Si conservamos la calma y pensamos bien, podremos librarnos.-Me intentó tranquilizar Sophie.-Además, piensa en lo estúpido que ha sido Defoe.

-¿A que te refieres mocosa? -Intervino Defoe.

-Oh venga ya, ¿aun no te has dado cuenta? - Sophie soltó una risita y yo sonreí.

-Sophie tiene razón, me pregunto qué te hará el Profesor si quieres que te ayuden a hacer una piedra, además, para una vez que consigas atraparme, la basura por tu ego, que no soportas que te engañara.

-¡Basta ya!

La orden vino de Grier no de Defoe, parecía que estaba procesando la información, o pensando en qué le haría el profesor, tenía una cara muy divertida.

-Solo el que levanta la vista se convirtió en piedra- Me advirtió Sophie.

-Apuesto a que la cabeza está ahí- Ambos miramos al mural.

-En la leyenda del Basilisco, la criatura los convertía en piedra con la mirada.

-¡Hey!, Quizás pueda mirar el problema invertido, como cuando resolvió el rompecabezas con el espejo.

-Un espejo- Los ojos de Sophie se abrieron ante una idea- eso es. Esa gruesa cortina absorbe la luz y bloquea la trampa.

-Pero un espejo es lo contrario, refleja la luz.

-Y volver a la trampa contra si misma.

-¿Y dónde habrá un espejo en este laberinto subterráneo?

-Puede que sea pequeño- Sophie sacó una póliza de un bolsillo de su falda- Pero refleja.

-¿Quieres evitar que se conviertan en piedra con ese espejito?

-¿Quieres intentarlo tu con tu brillante personalidad? Yo me decanto por el espejito.

Sophie parecía molesta ante mi duda de su espejo. Ambos nos colocamos justo enfrente de la cortina-Por lo que más quieras, no abras los ojos.

Asentí, me acerqué a la cortina y la agarré con dudas y miedo, si no funciona, termina con la serpiente esa. Sophie abrió la polvera y la cabeza sobre su cabeza, cuando cerró los ojos, los cerró y me llevó la cortina dejando al descubierto la cabeza del mural, me agaché y me cubrió con el brazo para que la luz violeta no me afectara. La idea de Sophie funcionó, el suelo retumbó y abrí un poco los ojos, el mural se había llenado de grietas y brillaba con un rojo muy intenso, luego se derrumbó cubriéndonos a Sophie ya mi en una nube de polvo. Cuando se disipó pudimos ver otra cámara. No nos dio tiempo de reaccionar, un agente agarró a Sophie y se la llevó y Defoe me agarró el cuello como había hecho anteriormente, aunque esta vez apretaba más. Defoe comenzó un brillar con una luz verde aterradora.

-Ya que me habéis hecho el trabajo sucio, seguiremos donde lo habíamos dejado.

-No lo entiendes, esto forma parte del plan de Dante.

-Te machacaré por intentar engañarme con una mentira tan simple dos veces- El brillo de Defoe aumento con su enfado, pasó de él a mí, sentí como si fuera la fuerza y la respiración. Defoe lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

-Si miente, ¿por qué estoy detrás de ti?

Defoe se giró ante la voz de Dante, esta vez sí que era y miraban un Defoe con diversión. Defoe me soltó pero volví a agarrar mi cuello con el brazo colocándome enfrente de él como escudo, cuando Dante dio un paso hacia adelante, Defoe sacó una de esas pistolas azules y me apuntó a la cabeza con eso. Intenté escaparme, pero era más fuerte y más alto que yo. Slowing pasó volando haciendo que Defoe tirara la pistola y me soltara, dejándome caer al suelo. Cuando vio a Slowing se enfadó aun más, e invocó a Kreutlak, que se lanzó contra Slowing. Dante invocó un Calibam y se dirigió a un Defoe mientras su título se enfrentaba a Kreutlak. Grier invocó un Interruptor haciendo los planos de Dante cambiarán, Caliban se enfrentó al título de Grier y Dante a él.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Aproveché la distracción del agente que me guardaba para poner una patada en el estómago y tirar las esposas, de las que ya me había librado hace poco gracias a una horquilla.

-Ahora esto se pone interesante.

Sophie y Lok estaban peleando contra varios agentes, no hace falta decir que Sophie estaba haciendo algo mejor que Lok, pateó en la cara a la derecha y luego en "Lightpulse" se deshizo de un Redcap que la atacaba por detrás. Lok y Cherit fueron acorralados por los agentes y sus títulos y seguidamente Sophie también. Mandé a Gareon a los ayudaies en lo que me haces ocupaba de otra cosa.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Lok, Cherit y yo hemosmos sido acorralados contra una pared.

-No me gusta, no podemos luchar contra nuestros titanes. Dijo Lok nervioso y asustado.

-A Grier se le ha caído la bolsa ahí- Cherit nos señaló el lugar.

-¡Ya no esta!

Gritó Lok entrando en pánico. Los agentes nos atacaron con "Raypulse", mis reflejos son rápidos y protegieron un Lok ya Cherti con "Light-shield", pero los rayos fueron muy fuertes y no aguantaron mucho. Gareón apareció en el hombro de Lok y en su cola traía la bolsa, nunca lo admitió ante Zhalia, pero estaba muy agradecida. Rápidamente tomamos nuestros titanes y los invocamos. Nada más aparecer Sabriel cortó a un Redcap por la mitad devolviéndolo a su amuleto y Freelancer a un Mindrone.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Dante

Calibam hacía lo que podía contra Breaker, esquivando sus cuatro brazos e intentando apuñalarle. Conseguí atrapar el brazo de su buscador cuando se ha dado un puñetazo, le doblé el brazo y se lo coloqué en la espalda, pero consiguió soltarse rápidamente y volvimos a la pelea.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Había entrado en la cámara secreta dejando el equipo ocupado de todo para ganar tiempo, aun así el jaleo de la pelea a mi espalda. Llegué al final de la celda, donde había una conclusión idéntica a la criatura del mural, tenía la boca abierta mostrando sus dientes afilados y su lengua bífida, sus ojos eran de un rojo tan intenso que parecía que la mirada te penetraba. Me acerqué a la criatura y coloqué mi mano sobre su morro, la criatura brilló con una luz violeta. Apreté los ojos en señal de esfuerzo.

-No parece amistoso, ¿podre formar el círculo con él?

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie había llegado a deshacerse de otro agente, chocamos los cinco y salimos corriendo con nuestros titanes, a los que Kreutlak había rociado con un torrente de ácido y los había derribado, Sabriel y Freelancer intentaba levantarse mientras sus armas echaban humo, por si fuera poco , Gargoul apareció volando y los atravesó con sus garras devolviéndolos a sus amuletos. Breaker consiguió golpear al Calibam lanzándolo contra un muro, Dante gritó preocupado por su fiel amigo, pero no podía dejarlo con Grier o sería derribado también. Ícaro, el titán ángel de Sophie, se dispuso a atacar a Gragoul con un rayo de luz, pero Kreutlak lo eliminó con su ácido. Breaker atrapó a Calibam y lo devolvió su amuleto aplastándolo. Grier y Breaker acorralaron a Dante y Defoe y sus titanes nos acorralaron a Sophie ya mi.

-Ahora os tengo a todos- Cantó Defoe muy satisfecho.

-¡Espera! - Zhalia captó la atención de todos mientras que la cámara secreta. Tendrás que luchar conmigo.

-Es un farol, miradla, no has podido formar el vinculo con el titán. ¡Grier!

Grier mandó a Breaker atacar a Zhalia y dejar a Dante en paz.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¡Haz que tiemblen Rey Basilisco!

Zhalia elevó sus manos con el amuleto entre las dos y brillando en violeta el Rey Basilisco hizo su aparición. Era una especie de dragón con las patas delanteras y un pecho ancho con armadura dorada, llevaba una cabeza de corona, su cola era larga al igual que sus alas, tenía los ojos rojos y unos dientes afilados y la lengua de serpiente, también tenía tres cuernos , dos a los lados de la cabeza y el tercero a la frente.

Breaker no pudo avanzar más que la mirada del Rey Basilisco lo convirtió en piedra, se rompió y volvió a su amuleto dejando la Organización atónita.

-Caray, ¿habéis visto eso ?! - Exclamación llena de asombro y emoción.

-¡Imposible! -Defoe no estaba tan contento como yo.

-Tu no quieres acabar como una estatua ¿verdad? -Zhalia se acercó a la estatua del agente y apoyó una mano en ella- Tienes dos opciones, la vuelta y las largas enseguida de aquí, o en la otra habitación hay un pedestal esperando una estatua nueva.

Los ojos rojos del Basilisco brillaron intensamente. Defoe aceptó la sugerencia de marcharse y ordenó que sus secuaces retrocedieran mientras que la amenaza con capturar y acabar con Dante la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Zhalia devolvió al Rey Basilisco a su amuleto en una ráfaga de luz violeta, Dante se unió a Sophie ya mi y Zhalia igual.

-¿Por qué los has dejado escapar? - Exigió saber Sophie

-No tenía más remedio.- Dante miró a Zhalia, nada más llegar a nosotros que dejo caer siendo atrapada por Dante.-Invocar un titán tan poderoso como el Rey Basilisco es agotador.

-¿Iba de farol?, ¡Como mola! - Estaba impresionado ante la actuación de Zhalia.

Nos pusimos en camino a la casa segura, Dante ayudaba a Zhalia a estar de pie, Cherit y Sophie estaban hablando animadamente y yo, me quedé atrás cuando algo me llamó la atención, tirada en el suelo, al lado de la puerta del laberinto, había una llave con forma rectangular, inmediatamente recordé la verla en el diario de mi padre y no dude en pararme a recogerla.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?

-¡Vamos Lok! - Sophie me llamó desde la planta alta algo apresurada.

-¡Ya voy!

Una vez en la casa segura, Sophie y Zhalia se fueron a dormir, Dante Cherit y yo nos quedamos en el comedor, Dante estaba leyendo un libro apoyado en la pared, porque es así de, en lugar de sentarse en una silla o en uno de los tonos normales como la gente normal, se queda de pie pegado a la pared. Yo estaba examinando la llave y hablando con Cherit.

-Esto estaba en el diario de mi padre, ¿por qué tenía la Organización?

-No lo se, quizás los dos estuvieran buscando el mismo tesoro. Me sugirió Cherit no muy seguro de nada.

-Mi padre no trabaja para el profesor, ¿verdad?

-Éso ni lo pienses! - Cherit estaba bastante escandalizado por mi duda.-Tu padre era miembro de la Fundación Huntik, Lok, eso no lo olvides nunca.

-Tiene razón.- Dante se unió a nuestra conversación-Tu padre era un buen hombre.

-Sí, pero tenía tantos secretos, ya no se que crees, ni a quién creer.

Estaba muy desanimado y decaído, aquella noche no dormía mucho y no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. Lo poco que conseguí dormir con mi padre y grabar varias cosas, mi padre estaba en mi casa en el sofá de casa, tenía un registro y estaba muy seguro de que me sentía en sus brazos y junto a él. , sentí que nada malo que tú puedas pasar. No hay paraba de pensar en todas las mentiras y secretos, hasta que fui un secreto que ocultó a todo el mundo, incluso a sus amigos, un secreto que se puede ver con muchas molestias de mantener oculto, hasta que se fue.

POV de Lok final

* * *

En mi instagram ( **evilli_** ) tengo un dibujo de Cherit y otro de Dendras, por si a alguien le interesa.


	33. Chapter 33

**Por fin estoy de vuelta, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, he tenido problemas con internet y el 24 empecé las clase en la universidad, he tenido una semana de locos, y solo problemas, espero que ustedes hayan tenido un comienzo de las clases gratificantes y que todo les salga bien este curso. Lamentablemente no creo que puede publicar muy seguido, por lo que no se extrañen si tardo en publicar.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 33**_

POV de Lok

Cuando volvimos de Viena, tuve varias sesiones de entrenamiento intenso, donde siempre perdía. Estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento de Dante, Sophie llevaba su atuendo de Karate atado con un cinturón negro y tú una camisa y unos pantalones deportivos. Me lancé contra ella para derribarla, se colocó en una postura defensiva, intentó patearle la cabeza, lo esquivó hacia atrás haciendo el pino, se impulsó con las manos y cayó de pastel, donde se volvió a impulsar hasta una biga baja donde se agarró como un araña ayudada de la pared.

-Recuerda lo que Dante nos dijo: Empieza siempre atacando incluso si esperas un contra-ataque- El tono de Sophie era muy molesto, casi tanto como cuando hablaba de o con Zhalia.

-¿Estas insinuando que no practico bastante? ¡Electric-jum!

No me molesté en ocultar mi enfado. Cogí carrerilla y salté contra Sophie, me impulsé en la pared para poder alcanzarla. Sophie saltó hacia el suelo y cuando intenté tras ella me golpeó en la cabeza con la biga y caí al suelo de espaldas.

-Muy bien, ¿quieres entrenar, o vas a seguir peleando contra ti mismo? - Ese comentario hizo que me enfadara aún más. Me incorporé un poco mientras me frotaba la cabeza dolorido.

-Ahora veras señorita me han entrenado para ser una buscadora.-A pesar de mi tono, Sophie, parecía que no se daba cuenta de mi enfado con ella.

-Dante dijo que el talento para los conjuros debería ser una técnica innata en uno mismo. Tu, eres demasiado obvio, y muy torpe.

-Yo siempre entiendo las teorías de Dante- Me levanté y apunté una Sophie con mi mano- ¡Electricray! Sophie apartó mi mano y barriendo el suelo con su pierna y luego volvió al suelo. Pero cuando las llevo a la práctica siempre acabó en el suelo.

-Lok, entrenamos todos los días, pero tu no ha mejorado nada desde la última misión.

-Pensaba ir a la biblioteca, pero como tu fuiste ayer, como buen ratón de biblioteca, pensé que los libros aún estarían agotados.

-Claro Lok, lo que tu digas. Sabes que llegó a la conclusión de que este es todo lo que puede y no tiene más, en resumen, eres bastante inofensivo.

Mi enfado solo aumentaba, Sophie se acercó a mi sintiéndose superior, cuando se acercó lo suficiente le dí una patada y cayo al suelo, me coloqué encima de ella y la inmovilice.

-¡¿Pero que haces ?! ¡Quítate de encima bola de pelo!

-¿Por qué siempre te comportas como si fueras superior a mi?

-Porque lo soy en muchos aspectos- El tono de Sophie era cada vez más insultante, me agaché y acerqué mi cara a la de ella mostrándole los colmillos.

-No olvides en que posición estás y con quien estas tratando. Te aconsejo que empieces a tratarme con más respeto porque ya me estoy cansando, además te aseguro que tengo mucho más potencial, pero hazme caso, no quieres que te lo muestre.

Sophie estaba sorprendida, y algo asustada, se que hará todo lo posible para vengarse de esto, pero me daba igual, ella no sabía nada ni de mi, ni de nadie, solo de ella misma, ya estaba harto de ella, siempre que entrenábamos se comportaba de una manera insufrible y me rebaja tanto que me hacía odiarla, normalmente no me enfadaba tanto, pero las últimas veces su comportamiento empeoró, era más presumida y engreída en los entrenamientos y en la calle tan bien me trataba mal, incluso delante de Dante y Zhalia, tan poco había cumplido su promesa de jugar conmigo, es más apenas me hacía algo de caso y cuando lo hacía no era para bien, y hace tiempo que deje de tolerar que me maltratasen.

Cherit entró volando en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Lok, Sophie, Dante está hablando con Guggenheim sobre una nueva misión- Cherit se cayó de golpe, ninguno de los dos le habíamos mirado y había mucha tensión entre nosotros, aunque Cherit lo malinterpreto todo- Esto…, interrumpo algo, si estáis ocupados puedo volver luego.

-Ya vamos Cherit.-Me levanté liberando a Sophie y me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa.

-¡¿Estas loco o que?-Me giré un poco para mirar a Sophie, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-Te aconsejo que pienses mejor las cosas que haces zorro estúpido.

Ya no aguantaba más, di un paso hacia delante con brusquedad y le gruñí mostrándole mis afilado dientes. Sophie soltó un pequeño grito y se cayó hacia atrás, intenté recuperar la compostura y me marché dejándola a ella y a Cherit perplejos y un poco asustados. Me quedé unos minutos en mi cuarto tranquilizándome, no quería bajar al salón de mal humor y pagarla con Dante o con Guggenheim.

Una vez calmado baje las escaleras y me reuní con Dante, que estaba recostado en el sillón enfrente del televisor, y Guggenheim, que estaba en la pantalla muy alegre, como siempre, Sophie se unió enseguida aun subiéndose un calcetín, la miré por el rabillo del ojo y centré toda mi atención en los adultos. Dante estaba explicando algo que supuse que tenía relación con la misión.

-De acuerdo con la mitología griega, la nave Argo, se construyó alrededor del árbol divino, y...

-Lo que significa que probablemente fue encantado por un buscador. Estáis hablando de Jason y los Argonautas, ¿verdad?

Dante asintió al comentario de Sophie, Guggenheim nos saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Dante siguió hablando de la misión y de los Argonautas, cosa que él o Cherit tendrían que explicarme más tarde.

-Es correcto. Es probable que el casco de la nave esté intacto.

-Misión: Jason y los Argonautas. Llega al puerto de Velos, encuentra el buque de Argo, recupera el diario de Jason y los hoplitas.

En el televisor aparecieron imágenes de unos pueblos muy pintorescos y luego una foto del barco y finalmente la tarjeta de la misión. Al oír a Guggenheim darnos los detalles de la misión supe que teníamos que empacar y marcharnos, Dante parecía emocionado con esta misión, y aceptó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, una vez confirmado Guggenheim se despidió y se desconectó. Dante cogió su móvil.

-Antes de avisar a Zhalia, ¿puedo saber que ha pasado en la sala de entrenamiento?

Yo no dije nada, solamente aparte la vista, Sophie giró la cabeza soltando un sonido de molestia, rodé los ojos y me marché a mi cuarto dejando a Dante y a Cherit extrañados. Permanecí en mi cuarto todo el día, no quería ver a Sophie porque sabía que me cabrearía de nuevo y las cosas se podían descontrolar bastante. Oí a Sophie discutir con Zhalia cuando llegó a casa después de hacer sus recados, eso fue lo que dijo, yo creo que simplemente estaba huyendo de Sophie. El resto del día fue tranquilo, o al menos no oí ninguna discusión más, Cherti vino a mi cuarto y jugamos con la pelota un rato, hasta que me preguntó por mi mal humor, aproveché esta oportunidad para desahogarme y contarle todo, Cherit me dio la razón sobre el comportamiento de Sophie y lo extraño que había sido, me aconsejó que hablara con ella y me disculpara por mi arrebato durante el entrenamiento. Dante vino a buscarnos para que bajáramos a cenar, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, quería decirle que no tenía hambre para no tener que ver a Sophie, pero me moría de hambre y encima había carne para cenar. Rendido ante mis instintos biológicos, baje de mala gana y comí en silencio mientras los demás hablaban sobre lo que haríamos mañana, cuando termine de cenar me levanté y volví a mi cuarto dejando la conversación en la mesa.

Al día siguiente viajamos a Velos, Grecia, y empezamos a preguntar a los pescadores, nos dividimos en dos equipos, y por suerte para mí, me tocó con Dante, aunque creo que era para vigilarme, ya que no paraba de mirarme de reojo y me regañaba si me quedaba atrás, además Cherit y él no paraban de hablar, por lo que creo que Cherit le contó sobre mi arrebato de ira de ayer. Paramos para almorzar en una cafetería y como Zhalia no quería seguir aguantando a Sophie, me tocó a mi de compañera, fue muy incomodo, aunque no hablamos entre nosotros la tensión estaba ahí. Finalmente Sophie rompió el silencio.

-Lok, con respecto a lo que paso ayer..., yo..., lo lamento.

-Yo también lo lamento, soy demasiado impulsivo y hay veces que no me controlo. Sigamos.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!, las cosa no se pueden quedar así, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Por?

-Tenemos una misión, y habrá que trabajar en equipo, si estamos mal, no seremos muy eficaces.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar?- Sophie asintió- ¿Puedo saber por que me has estado tratando tan mal?, me ignoras todo tiempo y cuando te acuerdas de mi existencia me tratas muy mal y en los entrenamientos eres insufrible, no me extraña que no mejore contigo como compañera.

-Lok, yo, no me había dado cuenta.

-¿En serio? Porque hasta los camareros de las cafeterías se han dado cuenta, incluso los vecinos.

-¿Los… vecinos?- Asentí ante su pregunta- Lok, lo siento, no se que me pasa- Sophie se dejó caer en un banco, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultó su cara en su manos- Creo que no me gusto la idea de estar indefensa, como en Viena, esa idea me tiene asustada, creo que por eso te maltrato tanto en los entrenamientos, y puede que haya llevado ese malestar al resto de situaciones. Te prometo que intentaré comportarme mejor. Pero como vuelvas a hacer lo de ayer, te matare mientras duermes.

-Me parece justo.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron arregladas continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, buscar información. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a un grupo de pescadores que nos hablaron, más bien a Sophie, de un lugar donde posiblemente estuviera el barco, nos despedimos y fuimos a reunirnos con los demás.

Cuando llegamos Zhalia estaba sonriendo y ella y Dante mantenían una conversación muy animada. Zhalia estaba sentada en un banco y Dante de pie, había apoyado una pierna en el banco apoyaba un brazo en su rodilla

-Me encantaría resolver el misterio de los Argonautas.

-Yo debería trabajar codo a codo con Dante, y lo resolveríamos en un periquete

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan dura con Zhalia, estas celosa porque ella va siempre con Dante- Dije con un tono pícaro.

-¿Celosa yo?, y por que iba estar celosa de alguien que se maquilla con un rodillo de pintar.

-Vale vale, lo que tu digas. Deberías confiar en ella, os ha salvado muchas veces.

El mal humor de Sophie ante Zhalia me hizo sospechar que su comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido en Viena, sino con la presencia permanente de Zhalia, en cualquier caso, me había tocado pagarlo a mi. Los dos nos miraron curiosos esperando respuestas.

-Hay un río a varias millas al norte de la costa- Respondió Sophie.

-Si, los pescadores lo llaman Stavro… no se que. Un nombre muy raro- Dije algo decaído al ser incapaz de pronunciarlo.

-Los pescadores lo llaman Stravropolous.-Me corrigió Sophie.

-Lo que yo decía, un nombre muy raro.

-Ya lo sabíamos- Dijo Zhalia divertida.

-Puede que sea una leyenda local, pero existe la posibilidad de que los Argonautas hundieran las naves allí para que nadie pudiese utilizarla. Así que, vamos a averiguarlo.

No pude evitar ponerme muy contento y ondear mis colas felizmente cuando Dante nos dijo que había que averiguarlo, eso significaba que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

En un coche negro aparcado cerca del equipo Huntik, un agente de la Organización los observaba mientras hacía una llamada a su superior.

Defoe se encontraba en una excavación, supervisando a los agentes desenterrar diversos artilugios, no estaba muy contento con su nuevo trabajo de repartidor de la Organización. No paraba de caminar por uno de los laterales de la excavación, mientras un grupo de arqueólogos abrían un ataúd que acababan de encontrar, el excavador jefe sacó una espada, era fina y plateada y su mago era de bronce, se notaba los años que había pasado en aquel ataúd. Su emoción desapareció ante la dura mirada de Grier, que estaba supervisando la excavación,

-¡Señor Defoe! Es la espada de San Jorge.

Defoe se paró, y le arrebató la espada de las manos, la levantó y la observó bajo la luz meticulosamente.

-De acuerdo con nuestra información, hay un titán dentro ¡El dragón Lindorm!

Defoe compartió una mirada con su subordinado, ahora pensativo.

-Eso no tiene importancia, porque la Organización cree que no soy digno de formar vinculo con un titán así. ¡Ahora apártate de mi vista! Solo me han autorizado para llevar el titán a Praga, soy un recadero, eso es lo que soy. Estoy en mitad de la nada cuando debería estar persiguiendo a Dante Vale y a su cachorro.-El teléfono de Defoe empezó a sonar, finalmente, después de su discurso Defoe contestó la llamada después de soltar un pequeño gruñido.-Defoe al habla. ¡¿Qué?! Aj, ya era hora, no los pierdas de vista.- Defoe colgó y miró a Grier muy contento-Uno de mis espías han visto a Dante Vale y a su equipo en Grecia.- Defoe se dispuso a salir de la tumba.

-Señor- Le interrumpió Grier un poco molesto- ¿No cree que deberíamos terminar la misión que nos han encargado?

-Les diré que nos retrasamos buscando la espada de San Jorge.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Alquilamos una lancha y navegamos por la costa de Stavropolous, no tardamos mucho en encontrar una cueva enorme.

-Vamos a entrar ahí para echar un vistazo.

Una vez dentro echamos el ancla y saqué el Holotomo, el equipo se reunió a mi alrededor para observar los detalles de la misión.

-He descargado la topografía en el Holotomo.- Una imagen 3D del fondo de la cueva apareció en el Holotomo.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer-Explicó Zhalia a los chicos-En cualquier otro sitio ya la habrían divisado. Holotomo, añade una nave justo ahí.-El Holotomo obedeció y apareció una imagen del barco.

-¡Encaja perfectamente!- Exclamó Lok.

-Nadaremos hasta allí y entraremos por este lado- Tres figuras de color rojo aparecieron en el Holotomo dirigiéndose al barco.-Aunque la magia allá conservado el casco, tenemos que estar alerta.

-¿Podemos invocar titanes bajo el agua?- Preguntó Lok algo preocupado.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó Cherit volando alrededor de su cabeza-pero solo titanes pesados como Freelancer o Kilthane, ellos podrán caminar por el fondo.

-Cherit, quédate aquí y avisa si viene alguien. El resto preparaos.

Lok y yo dejamos que las chicas se cambiaran primero, Lok estaba apoyado en la barandilla de metal dejando caer su cuerpo en los asientos, no para de mirar el agua con desgana, sabía que no era fan del agua, pero una misión es una misión y tendría que ayudar como todos.

-¿Sigues de mal humor por lo que paso con Sophie?- Le preguntó Cherit. Lok le miró y luego a mi.- Ya se lo he contado, no hay nada que ocultar.

-No es eso, además, ya lo arregle con ella.

-¿Y que era lo que la hacía tratarte tan mal?- Le pregunté.

-Está celosa de Zhalia y la odia mucho.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?

-Lo dejo caer- Lok se encogió de hombros con un sonrisa burlona.- Dante, ¿tenemos que ir todos?- Asentí- No me apetece sumergirme, se que no acabara bien.

-Sabes nadar, ¿no?.

-Claro.

-Pues no habrá problemas.

-Nunca me he sumergido tanto, ni he nadado con bombona.

-Lok, todo saldrá bien, te ayudaremos, deja de preocuparte.

-¿Y si me ahogo?

-No te vas a ahogar.

-Pero si lo hago, quiero una tarrina de helado de chocolate para mi solo.

-Esta bien, pero no te vas a ahogar.

Finalmente convencí a Lok, una vez listos nos sumergimos, Zhalia y yo llevábamos neoprenos largos, el mío era negro y el de Zhalia negro y verde, Sophie un neopreno corto de color rosa y negro y Lok uno semi-largo amarillo y negro, todos llevábamos gafas, aletas y guantes. Sophie y Lok no estaban cómodos teniendo la bombona entre sus alas, pero parecía que se adaptaban. Empezamos a nadar hacia el barco, yo iba en la cabeza seguido de las chicas, Lok parecía tener más dificultad, aunque es un demonio de tierra y no de agua, supongo que eso tiene algo que ver.

Cuando estaba bastante cerca del barco una especie de onda expansiva me empujó hacia atrás, el barco debía de estar siendo protegido por un escudo, indiqué a Sophie que se ocupara del escudo, asintió y destruyó el escudo usando "Breakspell", el escudo desapareció inmediatamente, nada más hacerlo, el mástil principal se rompió y cayó al fondo. Nos acercamos con cautela al barco para que nada nos aplastará, en uno de los laterales había un agujero perfecto para que entráramos, espere a que estuviéramos más juntos para indicarles que me siguieran, ya que Lok se estaba quedando bastante atrás.

Una vez dentro todos encendimos nuestras linternas e iluminamos nuestro alrededor, nos encontrábamos en la sala principal del barco, había múltiples escaleras y muchas columnas, todo era de madera desgastada por el agua. Conduje al equipo por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar al camarote principal, la puerta estaba cerrada, intenté abrirla usando mis poderes, pero lo único que conseguí fue que todo el barco retumbara, y crujiera haciendo caer trozos de madera del techo. Había varios bancos de peces de colores nadando de un lado para otro, debían de haberse asustado por el pequeño derrumbamiento, durante unos segundos los envidie, despreocupados de todo y de todo el mundo, mientras, yo tenía tres responsabilidades. Me giré para mirar al equipo y me percaté de que dos de mis responsabilidades habían desaparecido, Lok no estaba.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

No me estaba gustando mucho esta aventura submarina, la bombona pesaba, me costaba avanzar en el agua, mi pelaje era denso y me quedaba atrás. Lo único bueno eran los peces, pero no podía comerme ninguno, solo podía conformarme con mirarlos. Una vez dentro la oscuridad era absoluta, solo veía lo que iluminaban nuestras linternas, incluso me costaba diferenciar las figuras de mis amigos. Una figura paso a mi lado y no pude evitar girarme asustado, me sentí muy tonto cuando vi a un banco de peces nadar de un lado a otro y desaparecer por un agujero en la pared, cuando volví a mirar al frente, me sorprendí al verme solo, iluminé todo a mi alrededor, pero mis amigos no estaban. No pude evitar asustarme, pero tenía que contenerme, si emitía electricidad podía matar a los peces, destruir el barco y dañar a mis amigos, no creo que la descarga los mate, aunque si el barco se venía abajo morirían aplastados, en cualquier caso tenía que contenerme y aguantar, por muchas ganas que tenía de emitir chispas. Mientras buscaba a mis amigos el barco entero tembló y el techo empezó a derrumbarse, esquivé varios de los pedazos que caían, pero debido a mis dificultades para nadar bajo el agua, era bastante lento. Un trozo de madera puntiagudo golpeó mi bombona y el aire empezó a salir, intente alcanzar lo que fuera que provocaba la fuga, pero fui incapaz, me estaba ahogando y en pocos segundo perdí el conocimiento.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Nade por el barco lo más rápido que podía buscando a Lok por todos lados desesperadamente, finalmente lo encontré cuando ya creía que me daría un infarto, aunque la cosa no mejoró, Lok estaba flotando a la derriba, nadé hasta él y lo sostuve, estaba inconsciente, el tubo que conectaba su máscara de aire con la bombona estaba cortado. Cogí una bocanada de aire y le coloqué mi máscara, le quité su bombona y la deje caer. Utilice "Touchhok" en una de las paredes del barco para hacer un agujero y salí nadando todo lo rápido que podía con "Firerace", cuando llegué a la superficie di una gran bocanada de aire dejando a mis pulmones descansar, ahora Lok era mi preocupación. Le arrastré hasta la orilla y le dejé en el suelo con cuidado, le quité las gafas y comprobé que estaba vivo apoyando una oreja en su pecho, por suerte su corazón aún latía y respiraba, me incorporé y me quité las gafas para examinarlo mejor, no tenía heridas aparentes. Lok no tardó mucho en jadear y empezar a toser, se incorporó un poco hacia un lado para seguir tosiendo agua. Cherit se acercó preocupado.

-¡Oh, vaya!

Exclamó. Sophie y Zhalia salieron del agua y se acercaron ambas preocupadas.

-¿Qué a pasado?-Preguntó Sophie. Lok seguía tosiendo.

-No se. Todo empezó a derrumbarse, me quede atrapado.

-No pasa nada Lok, estabas fuera de tu elemento, nada más- Intenté tranquilizarlo.

-No creo que él tenga un elemento.- Zhalia puso los ojos en blanco-Debería conocer su límites, por su propio bien.-Su tono era un poco venenoso.

-Hablando de límites, tu mala educación no los tiene, ¿verdad?- Le espetó Sophie dejándola callada.

-Es peligroso volver ahí dentro, la nave esta muy inestable. Mañana intentaremos algo diferente.

-¿Cual es el plan?-Preguntó Zhalia.

-Si no podemos bajar ahí, sacaremos la nave.

Volvimos a la lancha, nos cambiamos y sacamos las cosas para el acampado, tenemos un libro que se puede descomprimir y que no tiene ninguna garantía de que se recuperara rápido, además el que tiene las colas y las escaleras un poco para que no nos mueran de la risa con su aspecto despeluchado, lo único que puede hacer es ayudarme a planear cómo sacar el barco de agua. Informé a Zhalia de que Lok ya me había advertido de que no quería bajar la culpa, además, el derrumbe que atrapó a un Lok debió ser el que provocó cuando uso mis poderes para abrir la puerta . Con una cena rápida de bocadillos, nos fuimos a la noche.

POV de Dante end


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34**_

Tercera persona

Defoe espiaba al equipo Huntik desde lo alto de la entrada a la cueva, estaba apoyado en una roca con su pierna para no caerse, un agente de la Organización, vestido con un uniforme militar de camuflaje, observaba con él, Grier prefería mantenerse a la distancia.

-Perfecto, ahora tengo este grupo de agentes que me son leales y por fin acabaré con Dante Vale.

-Y capturara al cachorro.- Dijo Grier mientras se acercaba aun grupo de agentes vestidos de camuflaje.

-Si, eso también.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Después de mi pequeño accidente nadie me dejaba hacer gran cosa y mucho menos acercarme al agua. Por orden de Dante invocamos algunos de nuestros titanes: Calibam, Metagolem, Slowing, Freelancer, Springer, Ícaro y Sabriel.

Calibam jugueteó un poco con un cuchillo haciéndolo girar en el aire antes de lanzarlo y clavarlo en una pared. Ícaro creó una cuerda a la orden de Sophie, la cuerda pasó por un agujero que tenía el mango del cuchillo de Calibam y se enredó en la hoja de la espada de Sabriel quien la tenía preparada elevándola en el aire. Slowing salió del agua con el extremo de otra cuerda atrapada en sus patas y la introdujo en gancho que Dante había clavado en una piedra.

-Bien, preparados para el contrapeso. Freelancer, Springer, amarradla.

Freelancer tenía atada una cuerda a su lanza, la clavó en una roca cercana. Springer corrió con el extremo que le había dado Slowing alrededor de una roca enorme y la ató con uno de sus mágicos nudos. Calibam y Freelancer empujaron las dos rocas, la que había atado Springer y donde Freelancer había clavado su arma, al agua.

-¿Cómo van las anillas?- Me preguntó Dante

-De momento bien.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Mientras los chicos se habían quedado arriba supervisando la operación, Sophie y yo estábamos sumergida al lado del barco con Metagolem. Cuando las dos rocas entraron en el agua, fue la señal para que Metagolem levantara el barco, o más bien, lo intentara.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Metagolem ya estaba intentando levantar el barco, pero era muy pesado y me comunicó por nuestro enlace, que no podía levantarlo.

-No es suficiente. Lok, quédate aquí y vigila que las cuerdas aguanten, y aléjate del agua.

Tras dejar a Lok me zambullí en el agua tras dar una gran bocanada de aire. Nadé hasta el fondo e indiqué a las chicas que me siguieran, los tres nos pusimos al lado de Metagolem e intentamos levantar el barco con ayuda de nuestros poderes.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona.

En una grieta del techo de la cueva, alejada del resto de los agentes de la Organización, Grier observó como Dante se confiaba y dejaba a Lok solo y sin protección, aunque había algunos titanes, no serían rival para los nuevos agentes y sus titanes, podrían capturarle fácilmente. Grier suspiró y miró por encima de su hombro hacia Defoe.

-Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien haya visto esto, Vale.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Mientras seguíamos intentando levantar el barco, Lok apareció inesperadamente, se situó a nuestro lado para ayudar. Conté a la de tres con los dedos para indicarles que empezáramos a hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo. Yo utilice "Dragonfist", Lok "Electrin-jum", Zhalia "Hiperstride", y Sophie "Luz elevadora", un poder que no había usado hasta ahora, Sophie se guardaba muchos truquitos para ella. Fue un milagro, que Lok no nos electrocutara, supuse que cuando su electricidad se enfoca en algo no daña a los demás, claro que eso fue, hasta que un pobre pez despistado paso al lado de sus pies descalzos, el pobre subió flotando hasta la superficie. Viendo que "Dragonfist" no funcionaba también utilice "Feetfire", pero al estar en el agua, era más débil. Con mucho esfuerzo por parte de todos el barco comenzó a moverse y las rocas de contrapeso empezaron a hundirse más, fue suficiente para que Metagolem pudiera levantarlo el solo, cargarlo sobre su hombro derecho y sacarlo a la superficie. Mientras Metagolem se ocupaba de eso, nosotros teníamos prisa por salir a la superficie, o al menos Lok y yo, que no teníamos bombona. Mientras nadábamos entendí el porque Lok odiaba la bombona, para nadar rápidamente Lok batía sus alas como si volara, permitiéndole nadar largas distancias en poco tiempo. Lok fue el primero en salir a la superficie seguido de mi, y luego las chicas, salimos justo a tiempo para ver como el barco salía a flote.

-¡Lo conseguimos!- Exclamó Sophie después de quitarse la máscara de aire.

-¿Tu que haces en el agua?- Lok puso cara de circunstancia ante mi pregunta- ¿No te dije que te alejaras del agua?

-Dante, ¿desde cuando soy bueno cumpliendo órdenes?

Las chicas y él se empezaron a reír de una verdad muy obvia. Obligué a Lok a salir del agua y quitarse el neopreno, todos nos cambiamos a nuestra ropa habitual.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe había visto como lograban sacar el barco del agua, él y su nuevo equipo habían bajado desde lo alto hasta un gran saliente más cerca del equipo Huntik. Defoe sostenía en sus manos la espada de San Jorge firmemente mientras miraba con odio la pequeña victoria de sus enemigos.

-Señor estamos violando órdenes y poniendo en peligro el titán que tenemos que entregar.- Protestó Grier.

-Yo no soy el recadero, y tu no estas aquí para pensar, estás aquí para obedecerme.

-¡Señor!

-Estoy listo para vengarme.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Empezamos a inspeccionar todo el barco en busca de los Hoplitas, sin embargo no encontramos nada, Dante sacó unas barras de metal que encontró en la cubierta y se arrodilló en el suelo para inspeccionar las.

-Podemos decir que esta nave es del periodo que buscamos, porque el metal que usaban era el bronce, como estas barras.- Me explicó Dante. Sophie se acercó leyendo un libro.

-¿Por qué bronce?

-Era lo único que tenía. Tardaron siglos en conseguir trabajar el hierro y el acero.

-Entonces todo estaba hecho de bronce, era como el plástico de la época antigua.

-¡Mirad!- Sophie nos enseñó unos bocetos de barcos en el libro que estaba leyendo- Es como las ilustraciones que nos dejaron los griegos de sus naves.

-Sin embargo, hay cosas en este naufragio que me hacen creer que no se trata del Argo.

POV de Lok end

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe y varios miembros del equipo de la Organización se estaban preparando para descender por la misma grieta en la que Grier observaba a Lok. Habían desprendido cuerdas por la pared para poder saltar.

-¿Cómo qué?-La pregunta de Lok hizo eco en toda la cueva.

-Es bastante más estrecho que la descripción del Argo en la leyenda, ¿verdad?- Dijo Sophie esperando ganarse la aprobación de su mentor.

-Si, y el camarote es muy sencillo, yo esperaba más de él. Parece que es una nave de los Argonautas, pero no es el Argo.

Mientras Dante y su equipo discutían sobre el Argo, Defoe contaba hasta tres con los dedos para indicar el momento en el que debían saltar.

-¡Ahora!

Defoe fue el primero en caer mientras invocaba a su titán, Grier fue el segundo invocando a Breaker y le siguieron dos agentes invocando a su Redcap y Mindrone. Los titanes aparecieron sorprendiendo a los tres miembros del equipo.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Defoe y unos agentes cayeron en el agua cogiéndonos desprevenidos.

-¡Ya eres mío Dante Vale! ¡Colmillo venenoso!

Kreutlak escupió un torrente de ácido hacia nuestra dirección, Sophie se echó para atrás esquivando el ataque, empujé a Lok al suelo, fuera de la trayectoria y yo salté con una voltereta hacia delante. Defoe no había perdido el tiempo invocando titanes, pues yo tan poco iba a perderlo.

-Préstanos tu poder Metagolem- El amuleto emitió una luz violeta, un parpadeo y se apago.-¡Oh no! He gastado mi poder con la nave.

-Yo siempre guardo algo en caso de emergencia- Zhalia estaba muy confiada-¡Kilthane!

Kilthane apareció delante de nosotros dándonos tiempo escapar. Me dio pena, el solo se estaba enfrentado a cuatro titanes.

-Refugiaros en la nave.

Mi equipo me obedeció, yo tarde un poco más ya que quería ayudar a Kiltahne, pero Defoe y sus agentes me atacaron con poderes y tuve que correr tras mi equipo.

Una vez dentro del barco nos refugiamos en la sala principal del barco.

-Cumplir mis órdenes. Se que parece peligroso, pero tengo un plan.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona.

Fuera de la nave Defoe estaba satisfecho de haber acorralado a sus presas dentro de un espacio reducido.

-Kreutlak, has un agujero en ese lado del barco para Breaker.

-¿Les órdeno que entren, Señor?- Preguntó Grier con algo de dudas sobre Defoe.

-No voy a dejar que ese cobarde escapé. Tened la nave rodeada en todo momento. Eso es Dante Vale, estás completamente rodeado, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que te rindas.

Tercera perdona end

* * *

POV Zhalia.

-Puede que ese tío este chiflado, pero nos tiene rodeados.

Comentó Lok con disgusto mientras los observaba a través de una grieta en el barco. Los demás estábamos escuchando el plan de Dante.

-Zhalia, Lok, Sophie, id a la entrada principal de la cubierta y bloquead la puerta.

No puede evitar molestarme al ver que de nuevo, Dante me dejaba de niñera.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

Tercera persona

Defoe y Grier observaban a Dante a través de un agujero en el barco. Defoe frunció el ceño ante la presencia de su peor enemigo y apretó el agarre en de la espada.

-Nos dijeron que bajo ningún concepto usáramos eso.-Le recordó Grier empezando a hartarse de la poca disciplina de su superior.

-¡Cállate!- Le ordenó Defoe- Voy a acabar con esto y voy a hacerlo a la antigua usanza.

Defoe se deslizó con la espalda pegada a una roca sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Dante acercándose sin que lo notaran.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Lok y yo no teníamos objeción alguna a la orden de Dante, pero Sophie, como siempre, era otra historia.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-Estaré bien, confía en mi.

Sophie parecía más tranquila, pero no del todo.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

-Usad titanes pequeños como Gareon e Ícaro para guardar las fuerzas, y ahora, tomad vuestras posiciones.

No podía evitar sonreír al notar a Defoe acercándose por mi espalda, sin darse cuenta de que era todo parte de plan, nadie en su sano juicio se coloca de espaldas a un agujero permitiendo ver a su enemigo que esta desprotegido. Mi sonrisa aumentó cuando le vi de reojo preparándose para cargar con una espada. Me aparté sin perder la sonrisa haciendo caer a Defoe por el agujero dando una voltereta. Los demás obedecieron y en cuanto Defoe entró se marcharon corriendo a sus posiciones. Utilicé "Rayfire" para bloquear el agujero por donde Defoe había entrado con tablones de madera del techo para que no pudiera escapar, ni permitir que nadie entrara por sorpresa.

-Ha llegado tu hora Dante Vale.- Defoe disfrutaba mucho con este tiempo a solas, ya estaba gozando su victoria antes de que empezáramos a pelear.-¡Mindrone!, ¡Gar-goul!

El Mindrone apareció enfrente de Defoe, pero Gar-goul justo enfrente de mi. Defoe lanzó su torrente de ácido, me eché para atrás para esquivarlo, tuve que saltar de un lado a otro para esquivar la espada de Defoe, los rayos del Mindrone y las garras de Gar-goul.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Fuera del barco los agentes y Grier hablaban sobre su siguiente paso, rebatiendo las órdenes de su superior de quedarse fuera.

-El ácido de Kreutlak no es lo suficientemente rápido, además, han reforzado el casco con un encantamiento.

-Subid a la cubierta y encontrar la entrada, ¡en marcha!

Los agentes obedecieron la orden de Grier.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Sophie

A través de la puerta por donde habíamos salido pude ver a Dante esquivando los ataques con dificultad, a pesar de que había dicho que estaba bien y que hubiera visto a Defoe desde atrás, no estaba tranquila, pero teníamos otra misión, bloquear la entrada.

Lo estábamos intentando con tablones que habían en el suelo, pero la Organización estaba haciendo mucha presión para abrir la puerta.

-¿Cuánto aguantara?- Preguntó Lok alterado.

-No mucho, espero que estés preparado para pelear.- Contestó Zhalia con un sonrisa.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Dante

El único titán que mi magia me permitía invocar era Slowing. Lamentablemente los ataques de Defoe y sus titanes no me habían permitido hacer nada más que saltar de un lado a otro como una rana esquivando los. Tuve mi oportunidad cuando Defoe me atacó con su ácido y las garras de Gar-goul fueron bloqueadas por Slowing y no tuvo más remedio que escupir agua por su boca, esquive los dos ataques y combinando "Feetfare" y "Spidertouch" trepé por la pared como un araña hasta el techo donde me impulsé y salté contra Defoe pateándole en el pecho. Defoe se incorporó y blandió su espada para mantenerme lejos.

-Idiota, ¿de que te sirven los puños contra una espada?

Esquivé otro ataque de Gar-goul, rodé por el suelo y me volví a poner de pie, lejos del titán.

-Sabes…, después de todas tus derrotas pensaba que la Organización ya habría tomado una decisión contigo.- Cogí carrerilla y salté sobre Gar-goul que intentaba acorralarme, apoyándome en su espalda, no le hizo ninguna gracia, como a Defoe.- Deben ser que andan escasos de personal.

En ningún momento perdí la sonrisa, tengo que reconocer que me lo estaba pasando en grande con Defoe, entró en cólera, y es muy divertido hacerle rabiar.

Perdió los estribos y me atacó con "Colmillo venenoso", porque al parecer no tiene más repertorio, y yo me defendí con "Touchhot", nuestros poderes chocaron creando una pequeña explosión, los poderes impactaron en la espada y Defoe fue despedido hacia atrás.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Habíamos conseguido bloquear la puerta con más tablones, cajas y barriles que habíamos encontrado. Lok y yo manteníamos las cosas en la puerta.

-Voy a ayudar a Dante.- Declaró Sophie.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-A mi no me des ordenes, nadie da órdenes a la heredera de la familia Casterwill.

-Tenemos que quedarnos aquí Sophie, y Dante nos lo órdeno, ¿vale?- Lok parecía alterado y la cosa empeoró cuando hubo otro intento de entrar.

-¡Todos cometemos errores y Dante podría estar en peligro!

Con eso Sophie se marchó corriendo para ayudar a Dante, dejándonos a Lok y a mi queriendo matarla.

\- ¿Cómo la soportas?

-Ni yo mismo lo se- Lok negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vayas con ella- Le dije lo más tranquila que pude.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Defoe me tenía rodeado, él y su Mindrone, que no había hecho gran cosa, enfrente y Gar-goul a la espalda. Todos se preparaban para atacar, Slowing intentó llegar hasta Gar-goul, pero el Mindrone lo atacó con su rayo naranja.

-¡Dragonfist!

Golpeé a Garl-goul en el estomago haciendo que emitiera un pequeño rugido y dejándolo desconcertado, Slowing se recuperó y se lanzó contra él arañándole la cara, rematé al titán con "Firebolt" tirándolo por un agujero que había en el suelo.

Defoe y su Mindrone empezaron a retroceder con el pánico escrito en todo sus cuerpos. Extendí la mano en su dirección.

-No podrás hacer nada para defenderte de mi ataque, se acabó Defoe.

Defoe se empezó a agachar y parecía que iba a dejar la espada en el suelo, pero mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la espalda.

-Tendrás que acabar conmigo Dante, no pienso rendirme.

Cuando yo ya me había preparado para atacar Sophie entró corriendo de repente dejándonos un poco descolocados a Defoe y a mi. Intenté advertirla pero no me hizo caso, corrió por la habitación y pateó la mano de Defoe haciendo que soltara un tubo metálico, inmediatamente Defoe la apuntó con la espada y la acorralo contra el Mindrone.

-Parece que han cambiado las tornas señor Vale- Defoe agarró a Sophie- Ahora eres tú quien debe rendirse.

Le mostré los brazos con las manos abiertas en señal de rendición, apreté la mandíbula y le fulminé con la mirada.

-Lo siento Dante- Se lamentó Sophie.

-Yo no tengo debilidad como tu, yo no soy amigo de mis compañeros, así, son prescindibles.

Vi a Lok acercarse a hurtadillas por la espalda de Defoe, si lo hacía bien, tendríamos una oportunidad.

-Tu no tienes amigos Defoe.

Lok lanzó un "Electricray" contra la espalda de Defoe haciendo que se doblara, con "Spidertouch le arrebaté la espada a Defoe, Sophie se agachó y Lok se lanzó contra Defoe empujándolo, tropezó con Sophie y cayó en mis pies donde lo inmovilice atrapándole una mano en la espalda.

-Dante lo siento mucho, yo no quería…

El sonido de la madera rompiéndose nos alerto a todos.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ayudad a Zhalia.

Lok y Sophie salieron corriendo de la habitación.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando la puerta se rompió un grupo numeroso de agentes de la Organización entraron en la sala con Grier al mando, Gareon era mi único apoyo y ambos estábamos de acuerdo, que si salimos de esta asfixiaríamos a Sophie mientras duerme. Por suerte para Sophie, ella y Lok llegaron justo antes de empezar la pelea, por lo que no tendría que matarla, de momento.

-No quiero asustar al cachorro de Dante y a un par de chicas. No lo pongáis más difícil y rendíos.

Grier tuvo la amabilidad de acercarse mientras nos ofrecía la rendición, en otras condiciones las hubiera aceptado, pero estaba muy indignada de que me hubiera llamado chica, y no era la única, Lok tan poco estaba muy contento de que le llamaran cachorro. Gareon no paraba de hacer ruiditos en desaprobación a Grier.

-Chicas, te debes de referir a Sophie, soy una mujer, una mujer que va ha ser que te comas tus palabras.

Grier se inclinó hacia atrás asombrado de mi repentino arrebato.

-Encárgate de esos tres Sophie, yo me ocupo de aquellos cuatro.-Le ordenó Lok a Sophie. Lok cruzó la sala usando "Electric-jum"- ¡No soy el cachorro de nadie!

Lok pateó a dos agentes en el pecho, rodo por el suelo y se levantó torpemente.

Yo me estaba ocupando de Grier, esquivé un puñetazo con gracia haciendo que Grier perdiera el equilibrio un poco, aproveché para saltar en el aire y darle una patada en el pecho, Gareon intentó golpearle con su mirada láser. Mientras, Sophie invocó a Ícaro el cual se dedicó a lanzar flechas a los agentes.

Lok fue atrapado por la espalda por un agente, sin embargo pateó a quien tenía delante impulsándose lo suficiente como para hacer que el agente que lo tenía sujeto le soltara. Lok se distrajo unos segundo, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que uno de los agentes le atacara por la espalda con "Imbloqueable" tirándolo al suelo, luego le volvió a golpear con otro ataque y Lok quedó en el suelo.

-¡Lok!

Intenté llegar hasta él, pero Grier me detuvo, golpeó a Gareon con "Dragonfist" devolviéndolo a su amuleto, golpeé a Grier en el pecho, pero me atrapó en seguida, me levantó por los brazos y me dejó suspendida en el aire. Ícaro fue derrotado por el ataque combinado de dos agentes.

-¡Llevaos al cachorro!

A la orden de Grier, un agente cargó a Lok sobre su hombro y lo sacó de la habitación. Coloqué mis piernas sobre el pecho de Grier y cogí impulso.

-¡Basta!

Dante entró en la habitación arrastrando a Defoe por el cuello de la camisa y con la espada en la otra mano. Grier me soltó, me impulsé en su pecho y dando una voltereta en el aire me alejé de él.

-¡Suéltalo!- Ordenó Grier a Dante.

-Abandonad el barco chicos, o acabaré con él.

-Hice un juramento, no pienso abandonar a mi superior.

Sophie y yo nos reunimos con Dante.

-Eso no será necesario Grier, prométeme que os largareis y te entregaré a Defoe.

-¡Dante no!-Gritó Sophie.-Dante abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Tienen a Lok.

La cara de Dante cambio, paso de la sorpresa a la ira pasando por la preocupación. Grier ordenó a sus agentes retirarse quedándose solo con nosotros.

-Te prometo Dante, que si me das a Defoe nos marcharemos, me asegurare de que tu cachorro no sufra ningún daño y tendrás oportunidad de recuperarlo.

-Ni hablar. Dame a Lok y de daré a Defoe.

-Te recuerdo Dante, que no estás en posición de exigir nada, puedo hacer que mis agentes vuelvan y no os encontráis en condiciones de una pela. Si no me entregas a Defoe no puedo garantizar la seguridad del chico, además, te daré información que te puede ayudar a recuperarlo.

Dante no dejaba de apretar los dientes, todos sabíamos que tenía razón, no teníamos poder suficiente para una pelea y Grier, a pesar de lo que dijera, podía abandonar a Defoe, pero nosotros no podíamos abandonar a Lok. Dante cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de rendición, soltó a Defoe y dejó que se arrastrara hasta los pies de Grier.

-¡Destrúyelos, te los ordeno!-Grier rodó los ojos, cogió a Defoe y se lo cargó en un hombro,

-El chico estará en una base marina, en tres días vendrán a recogerlo a las cuatro de la tarde, en punto, tenéis hasta ese momento, ni un minuto más, luego le pertenecerá al Profesor.

Diciendo eso Grier nos dio la espalda y se marchó cargando con Defoe, quien no dejaba de protestar y patalear como un niño.

Nuestra misión acababa de cambiar, ahora teníamos que encontrar y rescatar a Lok en tres días.

POV de Zhalia end


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola, Hola, por fin pude publicar algo. Lamento tanto retraso pero estoy bastante liada con mi día a día y apenas tengo tiempo libre y cuando lo tengo se lo suelo dedicar a mi querida perrita. En fin, espero no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente capítulo, lo único es que les estoy preparando un dibujo nuevo, pero es para un capítulo que vendrá más adelante. En fin, disfruten del capítulo** **.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 35**_

POV de Dante

Después de dejar a Grier marcharse con Defoe, nos reunimos en la lancha con Cherit y le tuvimos que explicar lo que había pasado, y poner la espada de San Jorge a buen recaudo. Cherit no tardó ni un segundo en recriminarme que les dejara marchar, al igual que Zhalia. Sophie, se mantenía al margen, supongo que hoy ha aprendido a no cuestionarme.

-¡¿Pero en que estabas pensando?!¡Es un agente de la Organización!

-Ya lo se, Cherit. ¿Pero que otra opción tenía? Si la Organización le ordenaba abandonar a Defoe se hubiera marchado. Además, de esta forma al menos Lok no resultara herido y nos ha dado dos pistas para encontrarlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que las pistas son ciertas y que protegerá a Lok?- Preguntó Zhalia mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los asientos.

-Porque confió en que lo cumplirá.

-¿Cuáles son las pistas Dante?-Preguntó Sophie algo insegura.

-Que tenemos tres días para rescatarlo, y que está en un barco.

POV de Dante end

* * *

 **Dos días atrás, excavación de la Organización**.

Tercera persona

-Les diré que nos retrasamos buscando la espada de San Jorge.

Grier frunció el ceño mientras veía a su superior marcharse para ir a enfrentarse contra Dante Vale olvidándose de su misión. Él sabía que no era nuevo que Defoe se olvidara de la misión principal de la Organización de capturara al cachorro de demonio, Lok Lambert, por su enemistad con Dante Vale, pero no le gustaba desobedecer una orden directa de Profesor de mantenerse lejos tanto de Dante como de su protegido.

Grier contacto con Rasimof a espaldas de Defoe para informar del cambio de planes y del retraso con la espada. Rassimof no pareció molestarle mucho.

-Ummm, Defoe ha decidido desobedecer al Profesor, interesante. Por suerte, tu eres un hombre leal y que sabe acatar órdenes. Grier, te concedo una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vales. Aprovecha esta oportunidad para capturar al preciado cachorro del Profesor y asegúrate de que Defoe vuelve a la base. Te aseguro que si lo logras, serás recompensado. En cinco días iremos a ver tus progresos y con un poco de suerte a recoger el regalo.

* * *

 **Actualidad. Base marina de la Organización**

Grier se encontraba de pie en un despacho vacío. Estaba enfrente del escritorio mirando un televisor apagado situado en la pared , detrás de la silla de cuero del escritorio. La pantalla se encendió y apareció la imagen de Rassimof sentado en un despacho similar.

-Grier a sus órdenes, Señor.

-El Profesor está muy satisfecho con tu trabajo. Le has traído al cachorro. La calidad de tu trabajo siempre ha sido excepcional.

-Simplemente cumplo órdenes.

-Eso espera el profesor. Tus nuevas órdenes son asegurarte de que el niño no escape y…, encerar a Defoe, el Profesor también se encargará de él.

Grier se despidió de Rassimof y cumplió sus órdenes, encerró a Defoe, activó el sistema de seguridad y fue a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Dante.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Lok

Me desperté dolorido y mareado, estaba acostado sobre un colchón mal oliente y polvoriento, miré a mi alrededor, no había nada más, solo el metal de las paredes, enfrente de mí había una puerta, colgando del techo había una bombilla con los cables pelados, apenas emitía luz y no dejaba de parpadear. Me senté en el colchón y me quedé congelado, no podía ser cierto, el sonido que acababa de oír no podía ser real, me miré las manos temblando de miedo, mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Estaba encadenado, mis muñecas, mis tobillos, mis colas y hasta en el cuello tenía un grillete, me llevé las manos al cuello lleno de miedo. Yo no podía estar enjaulado, no podía estar encadenado, sabía que si me quedaba mucho tiempo así, me volvería loco y todo estaría mal.

El sonido metálico de la puerta al abrirse me obligó a levantar la vista del suelo. Grier entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se quedó quieto con las manos en la espalda mirándome durante unos segundos. Mis bigotes empezaron a emitir chispas, estaba asustado, por Grier, por mi.

Grier se acercó tranquilamente, y se arrodilló enfrente de mi, metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una llave dorada, en silencio empezó a quitarme los grilletes, cuando me los quitó todos se apartó y me dio la espalda, aproveché ese momento para intentar atacarle, pero en un segundo me tenía contra el suelo inmovilizando mis brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si te portas bien no te pasara nada. Tus amigos están intentando encontrarte, por lo que te sugiero que te quedes aquí esperándolos, y no hagas nada.

Grier me soltó y volvió a darme la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Me senté en forma de "w" en el suelo doblando mis piernas hacia los lados, deje caer las manos sobre las rodillas y la mirada la volví a fijar en el suelo.

-No soporto estar enjaulado.

Ese susurro era para mí, pero sentí que Grier lo escucho, ya que antes de salir dudo unos segundos, pero finalmente se fue dejándome casi a oscuras. Gateé hasta el colchón donde me senté pegado a la pared, encogí mis rodillas pegándolas al pecho y los brazos sobre estas, oculté la cara en mis brazos y obedecí a Grier, me quedé esperando un rato, pero sabía que no aguantaría mucho y que tarde o temprano me volvería loco, por lo que tenía que escapar, y pronto.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Gracias al Holotomo conseguimos encontrar todos los barcos que se encontraban a dos millas de distancia. Navegamos de barco en barco para encontrar el correcto, nos cruzamos con lanchas a motor, barcos de vela, cruceros, etc. Sin embargo cuando escaneábamos su contenido, no había ni rastro de Lok. No podíamos seguir así, él primer día ya estaba terminando y no encontrábamos ninguna pista, y no podíamos investigar todos los barcos del mar, decepcionados echamos el ancla y nos fuimos a dormir, esperando tener más suerte al día siguiente, aunque creo que nadie durmió mucho, no podíamos dejar de pensar en que Lok estaba en manos de la Organización, solo podíamos esperar que Grier cumpliera su palabra.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Grier no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de mando mientras miraba las cámaras una y otra vez esperando ver al equipo de Dante entrar para rescatar a Lok.

En una de las cámaras veía a Lok moverse por toda su celda inquieto, había estado medianamente tranquilo todo el día, sin embargo ahora estaba de los nervios. Grier no había parado de darle vueltas a las palabras de Lok: _"No soporto estar enjaulado"_. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Grier siguió observando la cámara, Lok había arañado las paredes y el suelo, arrancado las cadenas de la pared, y ahora estaba electrocutando todo. El miedo de que se dañara a sí mismo invadió a Grier, ya que sabía que si la mascota del Profesor sufría algún daño sería él quien lo pagaría, por lo que pensó que sería bueno que comiera algo.

Grier entró a la celda de Lok con un bandeja en la que había un sándwich en un plato cubierto con otro plato y un vaso de agua. Nada más verlo Lok se pusó a la defensiva, todo su cuerpo se tenso, apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba sus dientes y mantenía sus manos cargadas de electricidad. Grier pareció indiferente, le miró serio y sin inmutarse ante la aparente amenaza de Lok. Al vampiro solo le parecía un bebé asustado con una pequeña rabieta.

-Te traje algo de comer. –Lok miró la bandeja y luego a Grier sin cambiar su expresión- Es de carne.

Grier destapó el sándwich mostrando a Lok la carne de cerdo dejando que su olfato hiciera el resto. A Lok le costaba resistirse a ese suculento olor, hacía tiempo que no comía y olía muy bien, poco a poco se fue acercando con cautela a Grier, este sabía que no debía moverse, estaba ante un animal enjaulado y asustado, si se movía bruscamente le atacaría y no comería nada que él le diera.

Finalmente Lok tomó su comida y se alejó del vampiro con la misma cautela con la que se había acercado, despacio olisqueó su comida para asegurarse que no estaba envenenada, una vez seguro dio un mordisco y la saboreó con gusto. Grier se quedó quieto aún sujetando la bandeja con el vaso de agua y el plato, mirando como el muchacho disfrutaba de una buena ración de carne.

Una vez finalizado el aperitivo le tendió el agua, Lok la miró con miedo pero tenía sed y viendo que Grier no era tan malo aceptó y se la bebió con gusto sin darse cuenta del plan del vampiro, que había salido a la perfección. Lentamente Grier dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó al cachorro, en cuestión de segundos Lok cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Grier dejando caer el vaso al suelo. Con cuidado lo llevó hasta el colchón y lo dejó durmiendo. Tras una última mirada recogió el vaso y la bandeja y se marchó satisfecho de la efectividad de su plan.

Grier sabía que Lok comprobaría la comida sí o si, pero al ver que no tenía nada aceptaría el agua encantado y no la comprobaría, por lo que había metido un sedante muy potente dentro, aunque no sabía si el ser un híbrido tan especial alteraría sus efectos o provocaría algún efecto secundario.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Me levanté unos minutos antes del amanecer, me duché para despejarme y preparé café para todos, me apoyé en la barandilla trasera mientras observaba el amanecer y disfrutaba de mi café.

-Eso tiene buena pinta, ¿hay para todos?

Mi giré y vi a Zhalia parda detrás de mí.

-Buenos días. En la cocina hay una cafetera recién hecha.

Zhalia se fue y volvió en seguida con una taza de café solo y se situó a mi lado para ver el amanecer conmigo.

-Me han comentado que hay un nuevo invento contra el cansancio, dicen que es muy relajarte y que despeja la mete.

-Interesante como se llama, necesito conseguir un poco.

-Se llama dormir.-Zhalia sonrió pícaramente y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco.

-Debería haberlo sabido.

-No has conseguido dormir mucho, ¿verdad?

-No, no dejo de pensar en las pistas que nos dio Grier. La primera es obvia, teníamos tres días para rescatarlo.

-Y solo nos quedan dos.

-La segunda pista decía que estaba en un barco.

-Bueno, en realidad decía que estaba en una base marina, no necesariamente tiene que ser un barco. Podría ser otra cosa como una plataforma petrolífera.

-¿Una plataforma petrolífera? ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio Zhalia!-

-Lo se.

Corrí hasta los mandos donde me senté en frente del volante.

-Lo entendí mal, no era un barco, sino una plataforma petrolífera.

Metí los datos en el Holotomo partiendo de nuestra ubicación inicial, la cueva donde encontramos el barco. En las pantallas del Holotomo apareció un radar marino escaqueó todo el área y por fin apareció, por suerte para nosotros solo había una plataforma y no se encontraba lejos de nuestra ubicación actual. Despertamos a Sophie y a Cherit y nos pusimos en camino a rescatar al zorro travieso.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Mientras nos acercábamos busque información en el Holotomo de Dante sobre la plataforma, según la base de datos era una plataforma abandonada, pero cuando nos acercamos pudimos ver que no estaba tan abandonada, por las cubiertas se veían a varios demonios montando guardia, era animales como Lok, tigres, lobos, leones, … todos depredadores y todos llevaban el traje característico de la Organización. Nos acercamos a una de las "patas" de la plataforma baja un conjuro de invisibilidad y ocultamos la lancha.

Sacamos una cuerda atada con un gancho, Dante la hizo girar y luego la lanzó enganchándola en una de las barras de metal de la parte inferior de la plataforma. Dante y yo trepamos por ella mientras Sophie vigilaba y nos ayudaba (más bien a Dante) desde el aire. Dante me ayudó a subir a la viga metálica y a mantener el equilibrio, conseguimos desaparecer del campo de visión de los agentes justo a tiempo antes de que mi hechizo perdiera efecto. Con sigilo nos movimos entre la bigas de metal hasta encontrar una entrada al interior de la plataforma. Una vez dentro empezamos a caminar en una dirección con el mismo sigilo que antes y con mucha precaución, escogíamos los caminos donde no había nadie vigilando, no podían descubrimos o perderíamos nuestra oportunidad.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

Tercera persona

Grier suspiró aliviado cuando una cámara grabó a Dante y su equipo, a través de un sistema cerrado daba órdenes a los agentes a través de los auriculares para que se fueran desplazando dejando la ruta hacia la celda de Lok libre de percances.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Fue fácil movernos por los pasillos pero por desgracia llegamos a un callejón sin salida.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí.

La voz de Grier sonó a nuestra espalda, nos giramos para ver que no teníamos escapatoria, no podíamos continuar, ni retroceder. Estábamos rodeados por un grupo de agentes y Grier.

-¿Dónde esta Lok?- Exigió saber Dante.

-No es asunto tuyo, Vale. ¡Atrápenlos!

Ante la orden de Grier los agentes nos atacaron, Dante se ocupó de Grier mientras Sophie y yo nos ocupábamos de los agentes con ayuda de Kilthane y Sabriel. La Organización estaba oponiendo mucha resistencia por lo que tuvimos que cambiar el plan, no podíamos derrotarlos, pero si pasar por encima y correr. Derribé a dos agentes y salté sobre el pecho de otro para impulsarme y pasar sobre su cabeza hacia el otro lado del pasillo, Dante pateó la cara de Grier y se unió a mi, y Sophie segó a los agente y vino volando. Corrimos por los pasillos con los agentes pegados a nuestros talones, al doblar una esquina vimos una puerta abierta y nos metimos dentro cerrándola detrás nuestro. Estábamos en una sala llena de maquinas y por suerte no había nadie. Oímos a los agentes correr por el pasillo, esperamos un poco para asegurarnos que se fueran. Abrí un poco la puerta y verifiqué que no hubiera nadie, luego salimos.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?-Preguntó Cherit desde el hombro de Sophie- Ya saben que estamos aquí.

-Seguiremos buscando.-Dijo Dante mientras se reincorporaba, había recogido una llave dorada del suelo.- No podemos echarnos atrás.

Dante nos condujo por otro camino teniendo cuidado de los agentes y noqueando a los que nos estorbaban. Caminábamos por un pasillo e íbamos a doblar una esquina cuando repentinamente Dante me empujó contra la pared con un mano en mi estomago.

-El camino no tiene salida y hay dos agentes enfrente de una puerta.

-Sigamos caminando, si no tiene salida no perdamos el tiempo.- Susurró Sophie

-¿No lo entiendes? Hemos visto a muchos agentes corriendo y dando vueltas por todos lados, pero esos están quietos.

-Custodian algo- Terminé yo.-Déjame que me ocupe de ellos.

Dante no protestó, quitó su mano de mi estomago y me dejó pasar, dejé dormidos a los agentes con "sueño eterno", luego fui a buscar a los demás. Nos paramos en frente de la puerta mientras Cherit jugaba con los agentes dormidos. La puerta tenía un sistema de cierre muy especial, nunca antes había visto, tenía cuatro cerraduras y candados, tres cilindros metálicos que iban de lado a lado de la puerta y una cerradura central, todo parecía conectado entre sí y la cerradura central parecía ser la clave, otro factor en desventaja era su escudo anti-magia. Mientras Sophie y yo intentábamos averiguar como abrir la puerta, Dante sacó la llave que había recogido y la miró unos instantes pensativo, dio un paso al frente e introdujo la llave en la cerradura principal, la giró a la izquierda e inmediatamente los candados se abrieron y los cilindros giraron sobre sí mismos hasta esconderse dentro de la pared.

Dante abrió la puerta un poco nervios, todos lo estábamos, ninguno sabía lo que había detrás. Nuestros cuerpos se relajaron cuando vimos que la habitación estaba mediana mente vacía, había cadenas por el suelo, una bombilla que no dejaba de parpadear y Lok estaba tirado sobre un colchón. Sophie corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, Cherit y yo miramos la habitación entera, había arañazos por todas partes, hasta en el techo, y descargas eléctricas muy fuertes habían quemado parte del metal de las paredes.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Ni idea, pero ayúdame con estos- Me giré para mirar a Dante, arrastraba a los agentes dormidos por el cuello de sus chaquetas- Atémoslos con las cadenas.

-¡No consigo despertar a Lok!

-Cherit, ve a ayudarla.

Una ves que atamos a los agentes con las cadenas fuimos a ayudar a Sophie y a Cherit, habían sentado a Lok y apoyando su espalda en la pared, tenía la cabeza caída y los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda, definitivamente estaba dormido.

-Déjame probar una cosa.

Eché a Sophie a un lado y me coloqué en frente de Lok, cogí aire y lo solté lentamente, y con toda la fuerza que pude le abofeteé en la cara. Cherit cayó al suelo, Sophie se llevó las manos a la cara alucinando, Dante no dijo nada y Lok, siguió como estaba.

-Si, definitivamente no se despierta.-Me levanté y me separé de él

-¡Tenias que hacer eso!

Gritó Sophie aun alucinando, mientras se levantaba y me encaraba. Dante se acercó a Lok y lo examinó mientras Sophie y yo discutíamos.

-Lo más probables es que lo hayan sedado Sophie, Cherit, quedaos aquí y cuidad de él. Zhalia, tu y yo iremos a buscar una salida más práctica y a sus titanes, con Lok en ese estado no llegaremos lejos si nos encuentran.

Dante se acercó a una de las esquinas, mirando al techo alzó su mano y lanzó un "Touchhot" haciendo caer una cámara de vigilancia. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y me fui con él. Caminamos con la misma cautela y sigilo que antes.

-¿Cómo sabías que la llave abriría la puerta?

-Vi que Grier la tenía atada al cuello mientras peleábamos, se le debió caer mientras nos perseguía.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

 **Unos minutos antes**

Tercera persona

Grier sabía que aunque llegaran a la celda de Lok, no conseguirían abrir la puerta sin la llave, por lo que delató la posición del equipo Huntik para tener una oportunidad de entregársela. Se colgó la llave al cuello y se enfrentó a Dante sabiendo que no dejaría que nadie se enfrentara a él, aprovechó esa oportunidad para dejar que viera la llave y luego los dejó escapar conduciéndolos al pasillo donde previamente había dejado una puerta abierta. Cuando vio que no estaban en el pasillo después de doblar la esquina Grier sonrió satisfecho, y sin dejar de correr dejó caer la llave al suelo esperando que la recogieran.

Cuando volvió a la sala de mandos y vio que la cámara de la celda de Lok no funcionaba suspiro aliviado de que todo hubiera salido como él quería.

Tercera persona end


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

POV de Sophie

Dante y Zhalia se marcharon dejándome a mi y a Cherit cuidando de Lok, le volvimos a tumban para que descansara mejor. No paraba de mirar la puerta esperando que volvieran con una solución, pero no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, si algún enemigo entraba no podría sacar a Lok, y a pesar de todo el talento que tengo, si son un número amplio no tendría nada que hacer. Cherit no paraba de intentar despertar a Lok, pero creo que tenía tanto sedante como para dormir a un elefante.

El tiempo seguía pasando, al final también hice lo mismo que Cherit e intenté despertar al dormilón para distraerme un poco, cada vez que oía un ruido me alteraba mucho, pero solo era mi imaginación, menos una vez, Cherit se tropezó con una de las cadenas que ataban a los agentes, tuvo suerte de poder esquivar mi ataque, en fin, me estaba volviendo loca y Dante y Zhalia no volvían.

Otra preocupación que tenía era que los agentes se despertaran, no podía saber cuanto duraría el hechizo de Zhalia, ni si entre los agentes había una especie de dispositivo para avisar a los demás, cosa que en realidad es poco probable, pero… nunca se sabe.

Después de una larga espera, Zhalia y Dante abrieron la puerta y entraron corriendo.

-Por fin, habéis tardado mucho.

-Si, Sophie ya estaba paranoica.-Fulminé a Cherit con la mirada haciendo que sonriera tímidamente.

-No ha sido nada fácil movernos por aquí, es un laberinto.-Explicó Zhalia en su insufrible tono habitual.

-Lo bueno es que hemos encontrado una salida.- Terminó Dante- Vamos, saquemos a Lok de aquí ya.

Dante cargó a Lok en su espalda y salimos de allí guiados por Zhalia.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Corrimos por los pasillos evitando a todos los agentes y siguiendo el camino que Dante y yo habíamos planeado para huir. Hablando de Dante, a pesar de cargar con Lok iba muy bien, incluso había adelantado a Sophie un par de veces, parecía que no le costaba cargar con él.

Nuestra salida era una trampilla que llevaba a la parte exterior de la plataforma y luego saltar al mar, lo único era que tendríamos que atravesar un pequeño laboratorio o clínica improvisada de la Organización. Dante y yo conseguimos entrar antes y volveremos a hacerlo, lo único que allí podrían atraparnos, y en estos momentos, Lok, era una carga.

Llegamos al laboratorio sin ningún problema, manipulé el lector de retinas para que abriera la puerta, una vez dentro empezamos a cruzar el laboratorio, pero varios agentes entraron con ganas de pelea. Nada más entrar nos dispararon, y nos escondimos como pudimos para esquivar sus ataques. Sophie se escondió debajo de una mesa, Dante tiró una camilla y la utilizó de escudo para él y para Lok, y yo me escondí con Cherit detrás de un armario.

-Si queréis guerra os la daremos. ¡Gareon, Kilthane!

-¡Sabriel!

-¡Calibam!

Los agentes no se esperaban nuestra rápida reacción, pero esta situación era una posibilidad y estábamos preparados para todo.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Dejé a Lok en el suelo protegido de los ataques por la camilla. Agarré la mano de Sophie cuando salió de su escondite y la arrastré hasta el mío.

-Sophie, ocúpate de proteger a Lok, Zhalia y yo despejaremos el camino.

Sophie asintió y con eso fui a ayudar a Zhalia con un Mindrone que le estaba dando problemas. Salté sobre su espalda y lo tiré al suelo, me agaché permitiendo que Zhalia pareara en el pecho a un agente que me atacaba por detrás, mientras yo lanzaba un "Firebolt" para calentar aún par de agentes.

Nuestros titanes también estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en equipo cuidando el uno del otro, y, al igual que Zhalia y yo, estaban bien compenetrados. Kilthane utilizó su escudo para ayudar a Calibam a impulsarse por el aire, de esta manera pudo apuñalar a un Redcap que estaba en el techo con malas intenciones.

Habíamos conseguido deshacernos de varios agentes y titanes, pero no dejaban de llegar refuerzos, cosa que no era extrañar teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en una base de la Organización.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Mi trabajo en esta ocasión era fácil, solo tenía que mantener a los agentes lejos de Lok, pero Zhalia y Dante estaban haciendo todo el trabajo, apenas había alguno que lograba acercarse, lo único útil que podía hacer era cubrirles desde mi escondite. No entendía porque Dante me había pedido a mi que cuidara de Lok y no a Zhalia estoy igual o mejor capacitada para luchar a su lado.

No tuve más tiempo para quejarme, en cuanto protesté Lok soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Lok?, ¿Lok puedes oírme?

-Aja...

Lok respondió sin abrí los ojos, le agarré del cuello de la camisa y le agité un poco.

-¡Vega, despierta! Se acabó la siesta estamos en una misión.-Lok abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Qué misión?

-Rescatarte.

-Okey, okey- Lok se sentó con mi ayuda mientras apoyaba una mano en su frente.-¿Qué a pasado?

-Déjame recordar… Fuimos a una misión para buscar el barco de los argonautas, la Organización nos ataco, te capturaron y te encontramos dormido.

-Ya… ¡Estúpido Grier!

-Y ahora Dante y Zhalia están peleando contra la Organización, lo triste es que la salida está aquí al lado.

-Esta bien. Vete a ayudarles.

-No Lok.

-Tranquila, estoy…

-Lok, tenemos que hacer que los agentes dejen de entrar.

Me asomé un poco por encima de la camilla, vi a Zhalia enfrentándose a tres agentes y a Dante a cuatro, Calibam y Kilhane se enfrentaban a los titanes. Más allá de la pelea estaba la puerta por donde entramos, le señale a Lok un panel metálico que había a su lado.

-Ves ese panel, es el que abre la puerta. Puedes deshacerte de él, provoca un corto circuito o algo, de esta manera los agentes dejaran de llegar y podremos ayudar a los demás con los que queden y luego escapar.

-Lo intentare- Lok no dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza.-Pero no prometo nada. Mantén lejos a Dante y a Zhalia de la trayectoria, no quiero herirlos.

Asentí y salí del escondite, a Dante no le gusto que dejará a Lok solo, pero en cuanto le dije que estaba despierto se calmó y me escuchó. Una vez que todos estábamos apartados de la trayectoria de Lok, disparó contra el panel utilizando "Electric-ray" haciendo que las luces de panel brillarán en descontrol, luego se apagaron y el panel hecho humo. La puerta se cerró y quedó cerrada con imposibilidad de abrirla. Lok salió del escondite y nos ayudó a deshacernos de los agentes restantes. Mientras, podíamos oír a los agentes fuera de la sala usando sus ataques y titanes para derivar la puerta, una vez que terminamos con los agentes salimos rápidamente por una trampilla del techo y llegamos a la parte exterior, donde nos esperaban varios demonios tipo animales, sobretodo hombres lobos, aunque había algún felino.

-Genial, ¿y ahora que?-Preguntó Zhalia.

Dante salió corriendo saltó sobre un tigre y lo pateó en el pecho haciendo que cayera sobre la cola del león, soltó un rugió y se volteó hacia el tigre, quien le devolvió el rugido, ambos se pusieron a discutir y a pelearse entre ellos.

Los hombres lobos se acercaron a nosotros, parecían indecisos y vacilantes, Zhalia y yo nos pusimos en poses defensivas, sin embargo, Lok se quedó quieto con las manos en su espalda tranquilamente, cuando los lobos se decidieron en atacar Lok los electrocuto a todos con "Electric-bolt", ahora que algunos lobos estaban inconscientes, Lok saltó sobre otro lobo y le clavó las garras es el costado, el lobo consiguió quitarse a Lok de encima con mucho esfuerzo, pero se quedó en el suelo gimiendo, luego otro canis atacó a Lok, pero este le dio un puñetazo cargado de electricidad en la cara haciendo que volara por el aire y chocara contra otro lobo. Otro intentó acercarse a él pero lo pateó en el pecho.

El camino estaba más o menos despejado y salimos corriendo hacía el borde que estaba más cerca del escondite de la lancha y saltamos desde una 30 metros de altura, a mitad de la caída abrí mis alas y, junto con Cherit, volé hasta la lancha, san y salva, y lo más importante, seca.

Lok abrió sus alas y planeó frenando su caída al agua. Dante y Zhalia usaron caída de pluma para no morir al impactar contra la superficie. Bajé las escaleras para que pudieran subir, los tres nadaron hasta la lancha, ninguno muy contento con su baño, no pude evitar reírme de ellos un poco, Dante corrió hasta los mandos mientras Zhalia elevaba el ancla, Lok, por su parte se alejó de ellos y se acercó a mí, se puso a cuatro patas y se sacudió mojándome de arriba abajo y haciendo estallar su pelo. Y con eso nos encaminamos de nuevo a nuestra misión original.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POv de Dante

Una vez lejos de la Organización y todos secos, y Lok peinado, paramos la lancha para repostar, encargué a las chicas esa tarea mientras revisaba a Lok, por suerte solo estaba un poco mareado por el sedante. Lok nos contó todo lo que recordaba incluyendo la amabilidad de Grier al quitarle los grilletes.

-Grier cumplió su palabra de mantenerte a salvo. A veces el honor se puede encontrar donde menos te lo esperas.

-Si, ¡también el coraje! ¡Lok se enfrentó a una manada de lobos el solo!

Lok sonrió y se encogió un poco ante la exclamación de Cherit.

-Para ser sinceros, no creí que lo tuvieras en ti.-Le felicitó Zhalia, últimamente parecía que se estaban haciendo amigos.

-Debería haberlo sabido.- Se lamentó Sophie- trabajas mejor bajo presión, y de una manera un poco salvaje.- También parecía que los problemas que hubieron entre los adolescentes quedaron solucionados.

-Que te esperabas de mí, además, seguro que vosotros ya os habíais divertido bastante con la Organización, era mi turno.

Entré dentro de la lancha y saqué la espada de San Jorge, miré la espada y luego a Lok, me puse delante de él y le tendí la espada.

-Lo lógico es que un guerrero tan poderoso tenga una espada.-No pude evitar hacer una reverencia mientras le tendía la espada

-¿En serio?

-Lok, es hora de que tengas el poder defensivo a la altura de tu fuerza. Este es el titán Lindorm. Ten cuidado, es difícil de controlar.

Lok tomó la espada con vacilación, en cuanto sus manos agarraron el mango, brillo con tono violetas y rojos. Cerró sus ojos tras un pequeño grito de dolor, sabía que Lindorm era un titán complicado, pero también sabía que Lok podría manejarlo.

-¡Lok!-Gritó Sophie preocupada.

-Él no podrá vincularse con eso.- Dijo Zhalia preocupada.

-No, no.- Dijo Chertit negando con el dedo- Dadle una oportunidad al chico.

En cuestión de segundos, de la espada salió un titán que cayó en la mano de Lok emitiendo un pequeño destello verde, Lok dejó caer la espada tras una pequeña sacudida.

-Esa energía es destructiva. No creo que yo hubiese podido formar vinculo con él.- Lamentó Sophie

-¡Pero Lok lo ha conseguido!-Exclamó Cherit muy emocionado

-Que hayas formado vinculo no significa que puedas controlarlo en una batalla.- Le recordó Zhalia.

Continuamos investigando para nuestra misión, pero nada más empezar, Lok nos dijo que sabía para que eran las barras de bronce que habíamos encontrado en el barco.

De vuelta en la cueva y en el interior del barco, Lok señaló unos agujeros en el mástil del barco, introdujimos las barras de metal y las empujamos con mucho esfuerzo haciendo girar el mástil, una trampilla secreta se abrió en la base metálica del mástil, me agaché y metí la mano para sacar su contenido, un cuaderno.

-¡Vaya!,- Sophie se colocó a mi lado y Lok en el otro-¿qué es eso?

-Un mapa- Les expliqué a mis alumnos.- Teníamos razón, esta nave no es el Argo. Perteneció a Atlanta, uno de los argonautas más valientes, y su mapa nos dice donde se hundió el Argo.

Con eso empezamos a prepararnos para partir de nuevo y llenamos la lancha de provisiones.

-Esta en aguas profundas, cerca de las islas Egeas.

-Para completar nuestra misión debemos encontrarlo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Lok

-Si, pero antes debemos consultárselo a Guggenheim. Además, debemos informarle sobre tu secuestro.

Lok hizo una mueca de asco. Me acerqué a Zhalia, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo el mapa tranquilamente, le tiré una bolsa sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué crees que es esto?

Zhalia abrió la bolsa y se asombro ante su contenido. Apoyé una mano en la barandilla y la otra en mi cadera mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia delante y sonreía ante su expresión.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-Son…, ¡los amuletos de Defoe! Separar a un buscador de sus amuletos no es fácil. Has debido de usar el poder de "Apesalumbrar".

-No empieces a hacer suposiciones. Puede que se los haya pedido amablemente.

-Esto no los contendrá mucho tiempo, será mejor llevarlos a una casa segura cerca de la Fundación Huntik.

-De acuerdo, mientras yo hablo con Guggenheim, quiero que tu- Dante me señaló para enfatizar la decisión.- los lleves.

-Pero todo este poder…, es un desperdicio.

-Desgraciadamente llevan mucho tiempo vinculados con un hombre malvado y no pueden sernos útiles.-Dante me dio la espalda para ir a ocuparme de sus tareas.

-Espera. ¿Seguro que quieres que haga esto?, soy la persona menos fiable de tu equipo.

Se giró un poco y me miró fijamente.

-A pesar de lo que diga Sophie, se que puedo confiar en ti Zhalia.

Dante se marchó dejándome una sensación muy placentera.

-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

POV de Zhalia end


	37. Chapter 37

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Y FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ AÑO! Empezamos de nuevo, y ahora tengo un portátil, por lo que espero subir capítulos más a menudos, por que últimamente tardo mucho, jeje. En fin, espero que lo hayan pasado bien y que se lo hayan pasado bien en las fiestas y que este nuevo año les traiga buenas cosas y buenos momentos**.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 37**_

POV de Zhalia

Lok estaba apoyado en la barandilla parte trasera de la lancha disfrutando de la brisa y mirando las gaviotas, recordando que me preguntaba si es que los que querían, como a the fish, Cherit se acercó volando y se posó en su hombro. Lok suspiró y sonrió felizmente. Me sorprendió, no, ni mucho menos, ni su humor ni su positividad.

-Me encanta sentir la brisa en las orejas, las colas y en las alas es tan relajante. Es como estar de vacaciones en verano.

-Así que sin contar con el sol y la velocidad.-Añadió Cherit

-Jaja, tienes razón. No hay nada mejor que esto.

Y como no podía ser, ya estaba en las nubes de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, pasajeros, y bienvenidos a bordo del Buscador SS. Esta es una comunicación para recordar que estamos en una misión.

No puedo tener tanta calma por parte de Lok, debido a su captura que habíamos perdido un día, casi dos de la misión, ¡Y el solo pensaba en relájese y disfrutar! Si se pensaba que las vacaciones estaban muy equivocadas.

Sophie estaba acostada en uno de los sofás, pero, como cada vez que hablo, tenía que intervenir de mala gana, se envió a su pequeño mareo, solo para discutir.

-Perdona, pero no recuerdo que Guggenheim nos haya prohibido divertirnos durante la misión.

Sin embargo, no tengo ningún problema, sino porque no tengo ningún problema, sino Sophie era otra historia, sabía que solo protestaba porque te sientes culpable de su captura, si Ella hubiera seguido el plan de Dante, es probable que no lo hubieran capturado. Estaba dispuesto a hacer clic en cara, pero no tenía mucho que decir, ni en mi barco ni en mi vida ni en mi vida. Ya que no puedo discutir con ella sobre eso, decidí atacar su ego.

-No ves a profesionales como yo y Dante estemos haciendo el tonto, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Sophie me hizo sentirme muy satisfactorio, la historia de la vida, no estaba segura. Con una sonrisa satisfecha volvimos a los mandos, donde conducía Dante, para ocupar mi asiento de copiloto, pero me sorprendió cuando vi la sonrisa descarada y la mirada en la cara de Dante.

Unos minutos después fue lamentado por la existencia de Dante, por alguna razón. Dante me dejó a mí un piloto para poder practicar un deporte acuático, no pude evitar pensar que ya venía con la idea de practicarlo porque no es muy normal a una misión unos cielos y un bañador, porque no, no puede usar el neopreno, tenía que usar un bañador naranja tipo bermuda que le quedaba muy bien, también creo que era una manera para lucirse, y que su cuerpo estaba bien definido. Deseaba matarlo, no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarme.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Lok

Tras el comentario de Zhalia, Dante se había cambiado y se había convertido en un cambio de tiempo, tras el envío a Zhalia, de mal humor y refunfuñando, los mandos, Dante demostró sus datos para el deporte. Al final de este año, Sophie decidió divertirse a su manera, se acercó a Zhalia con una sonrisa satisfactoria para restaurar su victoria.

-¿Qué estás diciendo sobre los profesionales, Zhalia?

-No hablo contigo.

Dejando a las chicas a un lado, Dante me hizo señas torciendo un dedo indicándome que era mi turno. Me cambié rápidamente y me puse el neopreno, y me aseguré de cambiarlo, pero no solo Dante y yo, Zhalia había sido una forma de conducir a Sophie, ni siquiera a mi muerte o algo por el estilo que no entendía. Yo no estaba pasando en grande cogiendo las olas, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo. como skiar

-¡Sophie se está poniendo nerviosa con todos esos giros bruscos! ¡Dile que se tranquilice!

-¡Inmediatamente!

Cherit volvió a alterar, jadeando y con los ojos abiertos llenos de pánico.

-¡Problemas! ¡Nadie está pilotando el barco! ¡Todos están inconscientes y no puedo despertarlos!

Pensé durante unos instantes, miré la lancha y luego mis pies.

-¡Pues tendrás que ir a un pastel, Cherit cuando cuente hasta tres suelta los agarres de los cielos!

Cherit liberó mis pies y esperen mi señal, esperé hasta el momento oportuno y conté hasta los tres, Cherit liberó mis pies y usé "Electrtic-jum" para impulsarme hasta la lancha, hice una voltereta en el aire y aterricé sobre la lancha. Nada más aterrizar vi lo que me dijo, Dante estaba tirado en el suelo boca bajo y Zhalia y Sophie sentadas en los asientos del copiloto y del piloto, respectivamente. Me acerqué a Sophie e intenté despertarla.

-Sophie, Zhalia- Paré el motor, en el proceso rompí una rama. - ¿Qué es esto?

-No lo se.

Una de las ramas de intento de agarrar a Sophie, pero a la vez y a la peli un poco con ella, esa cosa estaba viva y tenía fuerza. Varias enredaderas más me agarraron, eran marrones y tenían pequeñas flores naranjas. Cherit me lanzó un cuchillo para submarinistas y la corte liberándome. Cuando se rompa, un extraño olor me atonta a un poco, pero me recuperé enseguida.

-Parece que el olor de esas flores ha dejado fuera de combate a nuestro equipo.- Me confirmo Cherit.

-Nunca me han gustado las flores y creo que es mutuo- Me tapé la nariz y vi como más ramas estaban subiendo por los laterales.-¡Oh no! Se esta apoderando del barco. Tengo que llegar a la raíz de esto, pero no puedo alcanzar mis amuletos.

Sin pensármelo y con el cuchillo en la mano saltear por la barandilla ignorando a Cherit. Rama tras rama me fui abriendo paso y eliminando las más grandes. Ya casi había terminado, me resultó difícil seguir despierto. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se trata de un tema que no está en el pasado? salir todo el aire quedándome dormido.

POV de Lok final

* * *

POV de Dante

Unas pequeñas descargas recorriendo mi cuerpo, eran ligeras pero molestas. Abrí los ojos algo confundido, no he entendido en el suelo del barco, ni siquiera he estado detrás del barco, donde había dejado un Lok.

-Algo va mal, ¿dónde está Lok?

Me llené de pánico, que Lok desapareciera nunca era bueno, por uno de los laterales del barco y una especie de enredadera, me levanté para ver que era, pero no tuve tiempo, los gritos de Cherit pidiendo ayuda mi prioridad, estoy volando justo en la superficie del agua, mientras que el pelo de Lok, pero su peso era demasiado para él y lo estaba hundiendo.

-Tranquilo Cherit, ya lo tengo.

Saqué a Lok del agua a time para evitar que se ahogara, lo subí y lo tumbe en la cubierta, gracias a ser un vampiro y tener una fuerza superior a la normal, porque si no es posible levantar un Lok con todo su pelo mojado Lok estaba sentado, jadeando, Zhalia y Sophie, se han despertado y se han acercado a lo que pasaba.

-Gracias Dante, ¿Cómo te has despertado?

En esta pregunta se muestra la mano sobre el hombro cerca del cuello para controlar el pulso disimulado mente y se explique.

-Así es fácil, mi reloj está conectado a mi pulso, si me desmayo una sacudida que me despierta.

-Vaya, koff koff, espero que lo desconectes por la noche antes de acostarte.

-¿Por qué nos hemos quedado dormidos? -Preguntó Sophie alterada -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Koff koff. Había una planta en el motor, el olor de las flores y un adormecido más rápido que una lección de trigonometría, pero de las tuyas.- Explicó Lok a su modo, ganando una mirada asesina de Sophie.

-Eso no es lo único que ha hecho- Dijo Zhalia desde la final del barco.

-Tenemos que atracar para hacer reparaciones.- Me refiero a Hotolomo y lo abrí.-Vamos a ver el mapa.

-Por suerte este barco de la fundación tiene GPS y está conectado a tu Holotomo- Explicó Sophie acercándose a mi.

-Holotomo, entra en la red global de mapas y busca la isla habitable más cercana.

Inmediatamente el Holotomo obedeció a mi orden y en cuestión de segundos no mostró una isla, solo teníamos una opción. Le pedí a Zhalia que pilotara mientras que Lok y yo nos cambiábamos, una ves listos, le ordené a Lok que descansara ya Sophie y Cherit les pedí que lo vigilaran, era la segunda vez que se ahogaba en la cuestión de días y eso no es bueno para Nadie, y mucho menos para un cachorro como Lok, si no descansa y se cuidaba podría caer gravemente enfermo, y para los demonios es muy peligroso estar enfermo. Durante el viaje tuve que explicar todo esto a Zhalia ya Cherit, los demonios son una especie muy compleja, cada criatura es distinta, sobre todo los animales. Un ejemplo de esta complejidad sería Los medicamentos.

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona

Lejos del equipo Huntik, en la sede central de la Organización, en la República Checa, Parga, Grier golpeaba un saco de boxeo lleno de ira. Después de que Dante y su equipo rescataran un Lok había tenido que llamar a sus superiores para notificarles la perdida del cachorro, el Profesor lo había llamado a su despacho. Mientras tanto, el tiempo en el que escribí, no se escuchó nada, ni un poco más. en rojo, y una nube.

-¡Ah, Grier !, yo he hablado muy bien de ti, eres un hombre que comprende la importancia del control.

-Si señor, la organización trae orden, y el orden trae seguridad.

-Así es, me gusta como piensas, es raro encontrar un subordinado que tenga tan claro cual debe ser su actitud.

Gracias a la perdida del niño, sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Grier, felicitaciones para conseguir en menos de un día lo que Defoe llevar casi un mes. Antes de ir al profesor le pidió que se decidiera su antiguo superior.

Cuanto más se graba más fuerte golpeaba el saco haciéndole una grieta, al final lo rompió.

-Un soldado que no cumple ordenes crea el caos, eso no se puede tolerar.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Sophie.

El viaje hacia la isla fue tranquilo, Lok y yo nos las pasamos hablando de cosas que hacer cuando termináramos la misión, por suerte Lok estaba bien después de su segundo ahogamiento, solo tocio una o dos veces, pero para cuando llegue a la isla ya estaba bien Dante tiró un gancho a un modo de ancla, un tema que nos tocó bajar del barco caminado por la cuerda.

Dale fue el primero con dos pasos, pasos rápidos, ya estaba en la orilla, luego fui yo haciendo el equilibrio con los brazos estirados mientras caminaba, Zhalia continuo, reconozco que fue ágil como un gato y en nada ya estaba con nosotros, Lok fue el último en bajar No hay nada mejor que hacer, pero no hay nada que hacer.

-Lok, creía que eras ágil como los gatos.- Le recriminé.

-Soy un zorro, no un gato.

-Esta mañana se ejercita con el esquí acuático y ahora con el surf incorporado- Se burlo Zhalia mientras Lok salia del agua.

-No todos pueden tener vuestra gracia, chicas.

-No intentes arreglarlo con buenas palabras Dante, el muchacho es un patoso integral. -Le corregí.

-De un respiro en la población- La defensa Cherit-Hoy ha hecho un buen trabajo, Sophie.

-Si…, dame un respiro -Lok se me encaro- Este tema ha sido salvado la vida hace diez minutos.

-Saludos forasteros.-La voz de una mujer nos llamó la atención, era suave y melódica.

Varias mujeres muy guapas y atractivas se acercaron a nosotros, todas iban con ropas griegas antiguas, la debilidad de la voz, las joyas doradas y un vestido azul, la era rubia, el pelo rizado y muy largo, no hay que evitar mirarla a ella, y Luego, miren a Lok, parecían un poco, perfectamente podrían ser su madre, la única diferencia, aparte de lo obvio, la mujer humana, era que sus ojos eran verdes. No pude evitar preguntarme por la madre de Lok, lo único que sabíamos es que era un ángel.

Dante tomó la iniciativa de "presentarnos".

-El motor no funciona, y hemos atracado aquí para poder arreglarlo.

-Soy Medea, permitirnos ser vuestras anfitrionas. Esta isla es un paraíso que te proporcionará todo lo que necesites.

-Agradecemos su atención-Intervine yo-Debéis disculparnos- Le di un codazo a dante en el estomago- por no avernos presentado- Me hizo mucha gracia su protesta, en su propia respuesta.

-Por supuesto, me llamo Dante Vale, esta señorita es Sophie Casterwill, la joven bola de pelo empapada es Lok Lambert, el rayo de sol y la alegría es Zhalia Moon.

Me hizo mucha gracia oír a Lok protestar por lo bajo por su presentación. Una chica más o menos de mi edad se acercó a mi, también era rubia y llevaba un vestido largo y verde claro.

-Disculpa, ¿de verdad te apellidas Casterwill?

-Si, así es. ¿Conoces a mi familia?

-Tanto como a la mía- La chica de los encantados de conocerme, y la verdad que yo también. -Aunque me acabé aquí, mi familia tiene la responsabilidad de proteger el legado Casterwill. Me llamo cristine.

La alegría me invadía, llevaba toda mi vida desde que perdí a mis padres queriendo saber los secretos de la familia, y por fin tenía mi oportunidad. Cristine tenía algunos libros pertenecientes a mi familia, fue muy amable al ofrecerse a enseñármelos, tras pedirle permiso a Dante me fue con ella.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Dante

Después de que Sophie y la chica se marcharan, Medea se acercó cargando una cesta llena de plantas y flores.

-Os ayudaremos a relajaros, os podemos preparar algunas tisanas de la gran variedad de plantas medicinales y flores que hay en la isla.

-¿Plantas medicinales?, ¿qué clase de enfermedades podéis curar con ellas?

-Todo lo que puedas imaginar. Las mas exóticas incluso pueden romper encantamientos y maldiciones.

Tomé una ramita con hojas de la cesta, la imagen de Mets en cama me vino a la cabeza, su tos, su palidez, las maquinas conectadas a él, su sufrimiento…, solo quería que desapareciera todo, la maldición lo estaba consumiendo, estaba consumiendo a mi mentor, a mi padre, y pronto lo perdería.

-Tengo un amigo que necesita desesperadamente cura, ¿puedes enseñarme esas hiervas?

-Por supuesto, llevo toda mi vida estudiándolas, ven conmigo.-Medea se detuvo unos instantes y miro detrás de mi- pero, ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos?

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Miré lo mismo que ella, Lok había llamado su atención, y algo había llamado la atención de Lok, estaba olisqueando el aire, luego se quedó pensativo.

-Veras…, lo que ocurre es que tu joven amigo les da un poco de miedo a las demás chicas, ¿podría quedarse en el barco?

Asentí y me acerqué a Lok, no quería perder el tiempo ni discutir sobre nada, solo quería salvar a Mets.

-Lok, a nuestras anfitrionas les das un poco de miedo, quédate en el barco, Cherit se quedara contigo.-Lok iba a protestar, pero no le di tiempo- Lok, esto es importante.-Aceptó de mala gana. Sonreí en agradecimiento.-Gracias. Sécate y mantente lejos del agua.

Lok volvió al barco y yo me marché con Medea.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Vi a Dante marcharse con Medea y a Lok volver al barco triste y molesto, Cherit se fue con él, por lo que me quede sola en la orilla.

-Genial, todos están persiguiendo sus fantasías.

-Las fantasías no sirven para nada- Una mujer mayor salió de los árboles detrás de mi.- Pero los secretos si.

-¿Donde hay secretos escondidos en esta isla que valgan la pena?En ninguna parte.

La señora siguió con lo suyo ignorando por completo mi comentario.

-Hay es donde se esconden los secretos, en el interior profundo hay un arma antigua que puede controlar las mentes.

-¡No me interesa! - Por fin la señora me estaba haciendo algo de caso.-Tengo una misión, y ahora debo volver a ella.

Me marché de vuelta en el barco con Lok y Cherit, cogí el Holotomo y me fui ignorando las suplicas de Lok para que me quedara, me senté en la orilla y me puse una investigación sobre Argo y sus titanes.

POV de Zhalia final


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola a todos, por fin capítulo nuevo, espero que no pensaran que me había olvidado, jeje. Llevo un mes y pico lleno de exámenes y decepciones (no he aprobado nada, jeje, que triste). También me he dedicado a corregir los errores de todas las versiones (los dos en español y la versión en inglés), por lo que he estado trabajando bastante, si todavía hay fallos lo lamento.**

 **Otra cosa, el capítulo de la isla de Medea no me gusta mucho, por lo que podrán notar que he cambiado varias cosas, me disculpo con las personas a las que si les gusta, también es usado este capítulo para explicar cosas que en mi opinión se quedaron en el aire, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta y no la he respondido, por favor, déjemela en los comentarios y les publicare las respuestas en el próximo capitulo (que espero que no tarde mucho)**

 **Disfruten**

 _ **Capítulo 38**_

POV de Sophie

Cristine me había llevado a uno de sus edificios, era de piedra blanca, tenía muchas columnas para soportar los pisos superiores y en el que estábamos, todas las plantas eran abiertas, nos sentamos en una especie de terraza.

-Por favor, como una noble Caterwill, debes leer los escritos de tus antepasados.- Cristine me entrego uno libro muy gordo y pesado, se notaba que era antiguo, pero estaba muy bien cuidado.

-Muchas gracias, ¡oh!, tengo tantas preguntas. Primero, he oído hablar de una misión familiar secreta, que solo conocen los nobles…

-Las respuestas a todas tus preguntas están en estos libros.

Ante sus palabras empecé a leer a toda la velocidad que podía, quería descubrir los secretos de mi familia, secretos que se suponía que mi familia tenía que enseñarme, pero que se fueron con ellos cuando fallecieron.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Lok

Estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo de la lancha con las rodillas flexionadas, Cherit estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que estaban a mi lado.

-Haber si lo he entendido, Cherit, en el mundo mágico hay dos tipos de vampiros, los succionadores, vampiros a los que ya he tenido el "placer" de conocer, y que son vampiros que necesitan beber sangre, ya sea humana o de criaturas mágicas, y por otro lado, están los vampiros como Dante, que no necesitan beber sangre de ningún tipo, ¿no?- Levanté la cabeza y miré a Cherit, que asintió confirmándome que lo había entendido- Y además, Dante es un vampiro importante en el mundo mágico porque tiene un cargo importante en la realiza.

-Lo has entendido perfectamente Lok, pero no olvides, que Dante solo tiene un cargo como segundo del rey, él no es de la realiza.

-Okey. Otra pregunta, en el instituto oí decir que Sophie era importante. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Si, los Casterwill ha sido una familia de ángeles muy poderosa, rica e influyente, son casi como la realeza, es más son superiores a la realeza en determinadas ocasiones, antiguamente los reyes debían consultar a los Casterwill antes de tomar decisiones importantes.

-¿Crees que Sophie sabe todo eso?

-No lo se

-Tu no se lo recuerdes que si no sería más presumida.

Cherit y yo nos reímos, pero, luego Cherit se supo serio y me miró con algo de pena.

-Me toca hacerte preguntas. Lok, ¿Qué te paso en el templo de Thor? Después de devolver a Fenris a su amuleto, estabas raro.

Me senté y apoyé el peso en las manos recostándome un poco.

-Cuando vi a Fenris es esa situación…, me recordó a mi. Me he encontrado atado, asustado, atrapado…, no me gusto ser yo quien le causara eso a otra criatura. Y los recuerdos no ayudaron mucho.

-Lamento oír eso. -Cherit agachó la cabeza unos instantes en señal de pena, pero se recuperó y continuó entusiasmado.-Segunda pregunta, Sophie me contó que te cambiantes de instituto casi terminado ya el curso, ¿Por qué?

-Me "pidieron amablemente que me marchara"

-Te expulsaron, ¿verdad?

-Aja, al parecer algunos padres mostraron su descontento con mi presencia.

-Eso es injusto

-Dímelo a mí.

-Otra pregunta Cherit, ¿por qué no usaron el hechizo de Sophie para despertarme cuando me encontraron en la base de la Organización?

-Fácil- Zhalia respondió a mi pregunta- llegamos a la conclusión de que no sería bueno para los demás que estuvieras tres días sin dormir, piénsalo, te aburrirías y nos darías la lata a los demás, y el barco no es tan grande como para huir de ti.

Cherit empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero a mi no me hizo gracias, yo estaba molesto, molesto porque sabía que tenía razón, que triste. Normalmente suelo ignorar a las personas con las que convivo, y ellos a mi, pero con el equipo, me siento muy a gusto, además para alguien que me hace caso y me presta atención, debía aprovecharlos y darles la lata todo lo que pudiera.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando recabé toda la información que necesitaba volví a la lancha, Lok y Cherit estaba en la cubierta de los mandos, Lok en el suelo y Cherit en uno de los asientos. Lok le estaba haciendo una pregunta a la que respondí yo ganándome su atención.

-Fácil, llegamos a la conclusión de que no sería bueno para los demás que estuvieras tres días sin dormir, piénsalo, te aburrirías y nos darías la lata a los demás, y el barco no es tan grande como para huir de ti.

Dejé el Holotomo en los mandos y le concedí a Cherit un relevo, Cherit tenía ganas de ir a explorar, pero obedecía a la petición de Dante de hacer compañía a Lok.

Cherit se marchó muy contento y muy entusiasmado. Por mi parte, me tocaba responder preguntas de Lok, cosa que no me apetecía mucho, por lo cual busqué una baraja de cartas y me senté en el asiento donde anteriormente estaba Cherit e invité a Lok a sentarse conmigo para jugar.

Lok me ganó a casi todas las partidas, creo que hacía trampas, espero por su bien que no las esté haciendo, pero si es así, que rece para que no le pille, porque si lo hago, acabara en el agua otra vez.

-Dime Lok, ¿tienes afición por colarte en cementerios?

-¿De qué hablas?- Lok ordenó sus cartas.

-En el cementerio de Praga, dijiste que no era la primera vez que entrabas en un cementerio.

-¡Ah! Eso. No es afición, pero si alguna que otra apuesta.

-Entiendo…

-Zhalia, tu sabes que son esas pistolas que tiene la Organización, nunca antes las había visto.

Bajé mis cartas y le miré muy seria.

-No son nada bueno Lok, son pistolas del mundo mágico, su munición no son exactamente balas, tienen su forma y si te alcanzan duelen igual, pero al entrar en contacto con la carne de disuelven y entran en el organismo, te debilitan, te quitan tus poderes y te pueden hacer enfermar, todo en cuestión de segundo. – Continué jugando-Tiene posibles efectos secundarios como por ejemplo, te puede quitar tus poderes permanentemente, o dejarte en un estado de enfermedad constante para el resto de tu vida, pero el más común es la muerte.

Cando volví a mirar a Lok tenía una cara de terror absoluto, me dio algo de pena, creó que tendría pesadillas durante semanas.

-Esto…, por qué no vas a buscar a Cherit, hace una hora que se marchó.

Lok asintió y se marchó en busca de su amigo alado. Aproveche su ausencia para ir a los camarotes y cambiarme, Dante no era el único que tenía planes para disfrutar del mar y el sol. Una vez en bikini me puse crema solar y mis gafas de sol, saqué una tumbona plegable y me tumbé a tomar el sol.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Cherit

Mientras exploraba la isla vi a una mujer rodeadas de muchas niñas revoltosas, inesperadamente una de las niñas me agarró de la cola y me arrastró hasta la mujer

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado, lo he capturado yo sola!- Cantó la niña muy contenta por mi captura.

-Lo siento mucho- La mujer libero mi cola.- no puedo controlar a tantas niñas.

-No te preocupes, ¿no te ayuda nadie a cuidar las?

-Por desgracia no, las demás están muy ocupadas.- La mujer se acercó hasta otra niña- Desean tanto aprender que me gustaría encontrar a alguien con más experiencia que yo que les enseñara de verdad.

-Pues yo te ayudaré preciosa- Me acerqué ella muy entusiasmado, siempre había querido enseñar a niños todo lo que se- ¡Adelante, enséñame el camino!

Me marché con la mujer y las niñas para poder impartir mi primera lección.

POV de Cherit end

* * *

POV de Lok

Me interné en la isla buscando a Cherit sin resultado, no paraba de olisquear el aire para encontrar su rastro, pero había algo en el aire que me impedía encontrarlo, era el mismo olor que detecté cuando desembarcamos.

Estaba distraído pensando en que podía ser ese olor y en donde podría estar Cherit cuando el suelo bajo mis pies se rompió y caí en un agujero muy profundo con un grito. Una vez abajo miré el agujero por donde había caído, era una trampa para algún animal y yo había caído por accidente. Intenté subir por una de las paredes, pero estaba cubierta por una sustancia grasienta y resbaladiza, me caí unas cuantas veces y me manché toda la ropa y el pelaje, cuando estaba hecho un asco, decidí gritar pidiendo ayuda. Una chica muy guapa se asomó por el agujero.

-Hola, me podrías ayudar, me he caído en vuestra trampa.

La chica soltó una risita y se fue, pensé que iba a buscar algo para sacarme, pero en lugar de traer una cuerda, trajo una tapa de madera que encajaba perfectamente con el agujero.

-¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué haces?!

La chica se siguió riendo mientras colocaba la tapa y me dejaba encerrado. A pesar de estar encerado seguí gritando pidiendo ayuda, esperaba que alguien me oyera y me sacara de allí.

Cuando me rendí me senté en el suelo y me acurruqué queriendo estar en otra parte.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando el sol se fue volví a ponerme mi ropa normal y entré en el barco. A la mañana siguiente me desperté y comprobé el resto de las camas, todas estaban vacías.

-Nadie ha vuelto desde ayer. Esto no es normal.

Bajé de la lancha y busqué a Dante

-¿Es qué no puedo dejarlos solos ni 5 minutos?

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Medea y yo estábamos en un campo de flores, la hierba era verde y había mucha variedad de flores.

-¡Medea, he encontrado las orquídeas joya!

Levanté un ramo de flores grandes y de un rosa muy intenso. Medea dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarme atención.

-Perfecto, para preparar bien el antídoto necesitamos lamina de reina también.

-Pues hay que buscarla.- Yo solo pensaba en curar a Mets, y gracias a Medea, estaba un paso más cerca de conseguirlo.

-Pero crece en el otro lado de la isla.

-No importa donde este.- Le tendí el ramo para que lo pusiera en la cesta junto con las demás plantas- Conseguiré la medicina para curar a mi amigo como sea.

-Eres un buen hombre Dante Vale.

-¡Dante!

Zhalia llegó de repente y de mal humor

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-¡Dante!

Por fin encontré a Dante, estaba muy contento y viviendo la vida con la Medea esa.

-¿uh? ¿Zhalia?

-¿Qué haces? Si no recuerdo mal teníamos una misión, ¿verdad?

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que encuentre las hiervas que necesito.-Respondió Dante ignorando mi enfado

-Ya solo te faltan un par de ellas más.

Respondió Medea tranquilamente, ¡Dios, como odio a esa mujer!

-Pero Dante

-Ahora no Zhalia

-¡Quiero que sepas que tu cachorro ha desaparecido!

-¡¿Qué?!-Medea se asustó un poco ante la noticia- espero que no asuste a las chicas.

-Tranquila Medea, es inofensivo.

Dante y Medea me dieron la espalda y se fueron por su camino

-Y tranquila Zhalia, deja que Lok se divierta un poco

Dejé que Dante de marchara con la odiosa mujer, sabía donde estaba Sophie, pero no tenía ni idea de donde están Lok o Cherit, pero en fin, si Dante no se preocupaba, yo menos, además, es una isla, tarde o temprano tendrán que aparecer.

-En fin, si Dante quiere quedarse, yo no tengo nada que hacer.

Bajé de la montaña y volví a la orilla.

-Además, no es mi problema, yo estoy cumpliendo mi misión.

En la playa encontré a Cherit con un grupo de niñas, les estaba hablando sobre el cangrejo ermitaño, y la manera en la que se ocultaban en su concha ante las amenazas, Cherit se acercó a un cangrejo para demostrárselo, pero en lugar de esconderse le atacó, dejando a Cherit en evidencia.

-Maestro, ¿Cómo recibió nuestra isla su nombre?

-No sé porque decidieron llamarla Isla Medea, pero lo que si sé es que Medea fue una figura poderosa en la mitología griega.

-¿A si?

-Si, tenía fama de bruja y de ser una mujer con la que no se podía jugar. En la leyenda de Jason y los Argonautas, podía controlar las mentes de los hombres.

-Parece que estas disfrutando.

-Y es verdad Zhalia. Niñas, me queréis disculpar un momento.

Con la aprobación de las niñas Cherit vino a hablar conmigo, nos apartamos de las niñas y nos sentamos sobre una roca.

-Un titan que habla y razona como una persona, ridículo. Sabes, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras bastante inútil, fallabas incluso cuidando de Lok, pero luego me puse a pensar.

-Si… -Cherit sonó triste.

-Tu estas por aquí desde el tiempo anterior, cuando los titanes llegaron a la Tierra, así que debes de saber mucho de magia antigua y de lo que esconden las leyendas.

-Eso fue hace muuucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué te paso a ti entre entonces y ahora?¿Qué te hace especial?

-Me temo que no puedo recordarlo- Ahora Cherit estaba nostálgico.

\- Estarás pensando que soy muy recelosa por preguntarte todo esto.

-Para nada, Dante me pregunto lo mismo cuando nos conocimos.

-Está bien, y supongo que no te apetece nada dejar esta isla, ¿verdad?

La cara de Cherit fue muy graciosa, estaba sorprendido y avergonzado, su respuesta no me sorprendió, él también quería quedarse.

Volví el barco y volví a investigar con el Holotomo, pero esta vez, no sobre Jason y los Hoplitas, sino sobre la isla. Le pedí al Holotomo que la escaneara y me mostrara al resto del equipo, por fin pude ver a Lok, estaba quieto en alguna parte del bosque

-Holotomo, te he dado la situación de Medea y las demás chicas, ¿por qué no la veo?

"No puedo extrapolar movimientos, detecto interferencias mágicas"

-Dante y los demás están rodeados por el círculo de energía pensando en sus cosas. No es asunto mío, pero, aun así…

POV de Zhalia end


	39. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo 39**_

POV de Zhalia

Mi preocupación por lo que le estaba pasando a mi equipo me supero. Volví al bosque y busqué a la mujer mayor que me había asaltado el primer día. La encontré sentada en una roca en medio del bosque observando a algunas mujeres que hablaban entre ellas. Asusté a la anciana cuando bajé del árbol y caí enfrente de ella.

-He cambiado de idea- Le apoyé la mano sobre su hombro para no darle la oportunidad de negarse-Enséñame el arma que decía.

La mujer mayor se puso contenta de mi cambio de opinión y de que mostrara interés en lo que me quería enseñar.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

-Casi hemos terminado

Las palabras de Medea me dieron fuerzas y esperanza, estaba muy cansado de toda la distancia recorrida, pero al mismo tiempo el pensar en curar a Mets me había dado fuerzas para continuar.

-Ya solo falta el hongo muscario que crece en la copa de los árboles.

-Vamos... a buscar, el...

El agotamiento me sobre puso y perdí la conciencia

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Medea observó a Dante en el suelo con satisfacción.

-Por fin, llevaba dos días sin comer, ni beber ni dormir.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

La anciana me guio por el bosque hasta lo más profundo, parecía que esa zona del bosque no

era frecuentada por las mujeres de la isla, había mucha maleza y el camino había desaparecido hacía un rato, dejando piedras esparcidas y la hierba crecida por todos lados.

\- Esa es el arma psíquica.

La mujer señaló un enorme cristal de color aguamarina, estaba parcialmente enterrada en la tierra y se erguía hacia el cielo, emitía un brillo bastante intenso.

-Tienes razón. Si realmente es auténtica su poder es increíble.- Estaba realmente fascinada por aquella piedra, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Para que alguien puede usarla, antes debe establecer un vínculo con ella.- Me explicó la anciana

-Vale, pero ¿cómo?

-Lentamente extiende las manos y relájate.

Hice lo que la anciana me dijo, extendí mis manos y el cristal aumento su brillo y mis manos empezaron a brillar, cuando el brillo de mis manos aumento todo mi cuerpo fue envuelto por una luz violeta.

-Ahora deja que su poder entre en tu mente, ríndete ante él. Solo entonces la conexión será completa.

La mujer se apartó de mí, del cristal salió un rayo violeta hacia mis manos.

-Debe pensar que soy estúpida. Si hiciese eso me convertiría en un vegetal para siempre.

Cuando el rayo volvió contra mí me protegí con "Armorbrand". La anciana no comprendía lo que hacía, supongo que no esperaba que rechazara ese poder, pero yo no quería el poder, quería encontrar la fuente de las ilusiones que mantenían a los demás embobados con la isla, cuando la mujer me hablo del arma de control mental supuse que tenían relación. Lancé un hechizo contra la mujer, la cual gritó y cayó unos metros más atrás, todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar con el mismo tono de azul que el cristal en un principio, luego desapareció en una pequeña explosión de luz.

El cristal tembló e hizo que algunas piedras que la sujetaban se desprendieran y bajaran hasta mi posición, el suelo tembló tanto que me caí.

-Genial, esta rabiosa.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrido mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo hoy un pitido parecido al de un despertador, iba a matar a Lok por despertarme, seguro que quería jugar o tenía hambre. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con la cara de Medea mirándome desconcertada, salté hacia atrás con una voltereta, volé por encima de ella y me situé a su espalda, nada más despertar lo recordé todo, no estaba en mi casa de Venecia, sino atrapado en una isla.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-Estaba preocupada por ti. Mira que pararte a descansar ahora.-Medea se alejó un poco de mi.- Tenemos que encontrar la medicina para tu amigo.- Medea siguió retrocediendo.

-¡Aquí no hay ninguna medicina, ¿verdad?! ¡Rayfire!

El rayo impactó en la cesta que sostenía Medea, no le hizo mucha gracia ya que cambio su aspecto de ángel por uno de un demonio, de su vestido salió un caparazón de tortuga gigante con sus cuatro aletas para nadar en el mar, su piel se volvió azul y sus ojos se colorearon completamente de una luz verdosa.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Ningún caballero rechazaría bailar con una dama, aunque sea una dama como tu.

Medea, o lo que fuera eso, me atacó con mucha ira, salté y caí encima de su caparazón, algo que le hizo enfadar mucho, use "Fire-bolt" contra su asqueroso caparazón haciéndole una grieta, me bajé de ella. Cuando vi que se volvía a lanzar contra mi saqué el amuleto de Slowing y lo invoqué, para que distrajera a la tortuga, mientras forcejeaban, Medea me dio la espalda y me lancé con los puños preparados para hacer un gran impacto en su caparazón usando "Dragonfist", cuando su caparazón se rompió Medea desapareció.

Me quedé pensando que había pasado y en que tenía que encontrar a los demás.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Me estaba frustrando mucho, cerré el libro que estaba leyendo y lo arrojé a una pila de libros leídos y releídos, cogí otro y volví a leer lo, me dolían los ojos, arrojé el libro a la pila con los otros dejando ver mi frustración.

-¿Hay algo mal?-Cristine se acercó preocupada.

-Es solo... estos libros, no dan mucha información, ni responde a mis preguntas, además se contradicen entre sí.

-Seguro que te equivocas- Se encogió de hombros.-A lo mejor te confundes porque los lees muy rápido.

-¡Ese es el problema!, los leí demasiado rápido, y cuanto más rápido los leo más errores encuentro.

Me levanté de la silla, cogí el último libro que había leído y ojeé sus páginas sin sentido, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el entendimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Es una ilusión!

Le arrojé el libro a Cristine golpeándole en el hombro haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, aproveché mi oportunidad y la golpeé con "Breakspell". Cristine gritó cuando mi poder la golpeo, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y su piel se volvió gris, luego estalló en luz y desapareció.

Después de lo que había sucedido sabía que debía encontrar a los demás, probablemente aun estuvieran atrapados en sus ilusiones, y tal vez necesitaban ayuda.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Lok

Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendidos, estaba tirado en el bosque, la luz del sol se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, parpadeé un par de veces para despertarme, después me senté, miré a mi alrededor un poco confundido, no sabía en qué momento me había desmallado. El movimiento de los arbustos a mi espalda me asusto haciendo que me reincorporara de un salto y me coloqué en la pose defensiva que Dante me había enseñado. Una chica muy guapa apareció de entre los arbustos, parecía aliviada de verme.

-Menos mal que te has despertado, nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Piensa un poco, intenta recordar.

Hice lo que la chica me pidió, y recordé caerme en una trampa, ver a la chica que en estos momentos tenía delante encerrarme y recordé darme por vencido, y luego... Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, no podía ser.

-No... no es posible,

-Si lo es, ha ido a buscar agua. Por suerte llego a tiempo, podías haber muerto en aquel agujero. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, aunque no es de extrañar, eres su pequeño, llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote.

Algo en su lo que decía no tenía sentido, de verdad mi padre me había salvado, no era posible, llevaba desaparecido diez años, y por qué..., no podía ser, mi padre no era así.

-Deberías esperarle aquí, pronto volverá.

-Mientes- La chica parecía sorprendida- Esto no es real- me dolía tanto la realidad, quería creer su mentira, pero no podía, ya que también me hacía daño- Si mi padre me hubiera estado buscando, me habría encontrado hace mucho. Además, si estaba tan preocupado por mí no me habría dejado en medio del bosque con algo como tú.

No te como la ira se apoderaba de mí, sentí un torrente de electricidad enorme recorriendo mi cuerpo. La chica parecía asustada.

-¡No, su fuerza de voluntad!

Cerré los ojos y dejé que la electricidad saliera de mi, cuando los abrí, ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en un prado.

-¿Qué está pasando en este sitio?

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

El cristal había aumentado su brillo enormemente cubriendo gran parte de la isla, además, debido a su poder sobre la isla, la manipulaba haciendo que pareciera que estaba viva y muy enfada.

-¡Esa es la fuente! Tengo que destruir esa roca o Dante y los demás quedaran atrapados para siempre.

Me protegí de otro rayo violeta que lanzaba el cristal, en cuando el rayo desapareció ataque a la piedra preciosa con "Raypulse".

-¡No, para, por favor!

Esa voz..., no podía ser, en el cristal ¡aparecí yo! Era yo cuando tenía ocho años, en seguida recordé cuando suplicaba con esas mismas palabras a una banda de maleantes que me dejara en paz, en esa época nadie me ayudaba, estaba sola ante el mundo.

-Me habían abandonado para que muriera, ¿por qué tengo que ayudar a los demás... ¡No! Es una trampa- Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos- No soy la única que ha estado sola, ni a la que han dado la espalda. ¡Esa cosa estúpida está intentando impedir que ataque! ¡Imbloqueable!

Cuando mi ataque impacto en el cristal mi otro yo protesto, no le gustaba la idea de que pasara a través de ella e invocó a tres titanes, pero no tres cualquiera, no, eran mis titanes.

-No atacaras a tus titanes, ¿verdad?, al fin y al cabo, son los únicos que no te han traicionado.

Con cada palabra que decía, del cristal salía una onda que me echaba hacia atrás, supuse que era por la verdad de cada palabra. Mis titanes eran los únicos que no me habían traicionado, y eran los únicos que me habían acompañado durante mucho tiempo y siempre habían estado para mi.

Me tapé los oídos para no escuchar las voces que provenían del cristal, caí de rodillas y mis titanes me rodearon, sentía como el cristal entraba en mi mente, si se apoderaba de ella estaríamos perdidos. Con mucho esfuerzo invoqué al Rey basilisco, nada más salir de su amuleto espanto a los demás titanes y golpeó con su potente cola el cristal, haciendo que las voces y las ondas desaparecieran. Suspiré, pero Kilthane no me quería dar un respiro y se dispuso a atacarme con su espada, Calibam se puso delante de mi y noqueó a Kilthane de un solo golpe.

-¡Dante!

Me acerque a él, no se podía ni imaginar lo contenta que estaba de verle, estaba comiéndose una fruta y sostenía varias frutas en la otra mano.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, necesitaba comer algo.

Me dio la impresión de que Dante se sentía avergonzado por su pequeña necesidad vital. Mi alegría duro poco, Kilthane se reincorporó y me agarró, pero Caliban tuvo buenos reflejos y lo corto en dos, una parte de mi se alegraba de que me lo quitara de encima, pero por otra parte, se trataba de Kilthane, mi caballero de brillante armadura, siempre ha sido mi héroe.

-¿Por qué pasa esto?

El zumbido del aleteo del Strix no permitió obtener mi respuesta y mi querido Gareon se disponía a atacarnos a Dante y a mí con su mirada láser. Como un regalo del cielo, Lok y Sophie llegaron invocando a Freelaner y a Sabriel. Freelancer me protegió con su escudo y atravesó a Gareon con su lanza, mientras Sabriel cortaba a las Strix.

-Todavía no has acabado conmigo.

Me estaba haciendo enfadar a mí misma, no recodaba que fuera tan insoportable de pequeña, aunque el pelo largo no me quedaba mal.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¡Rey basilisco!

Mi mini-yo se asustó cuando se encontró con el Rey basilisco sobre su cabeza, mi titan destruyó el cristal en cuestión de segundos. Cuando el cristal fue destruido me senté bajo un árbol a descansar intentando ignorara los mocosos y a Dante.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Cuando el cristal se destruyó todos respiramos tranquilos.

-Buen trabajo chicos, se acabo.- Dante nos felicitó a todos.

-Menuda trampa mágica- Le di otro mordisco a la fruta.

-Seguro que alguien la puso para ocultar algún tesoro.

Explicó Sophie, ella se acercó al agujero que había quedado tras la destrucción del cristal, mientras Dante y yo seguimos comiendo, no era carne, pero no estaba mal. En seguida Sophie se detuvo escandalizada.

-Un momento..., ¿cómo habéis tenido tiempo de encontrar comida?

-Eh..., estaba en el camino, Sophie. ¿Estás bien?

-Ajj, ¡sois increíbles!, ¡Zhalia estaba luchando por su vida, y en lo único que pensabais era en... Ajjj!- Sophie se calló cuando vio a Zhalia dormida bajo un árbol- Olvidadlo, tengo tanta hambre que no puedo pensar. Dad me algo.

-Ni hablar, búscate tu comida.

Salí corriendo juguetonamente para que Sophie no me quitara mi fruta, Sophie corrió detrás de mi unos instantes, luego hizo un sonido de asombro.

-¡Lok!- Me detuve desconcertado- ¡Una de tus plumas es blanca!

Llenó de miedo extendí mis alas y entonces la vi, no me había dado cuenta antes ya que tenía prisa por encontrar a los demás, pero Sophie tenía razón, en mi ala buena, entre todas las plumas negras, había una blanca.

-Lok, ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Dante mientras mordía de nuevo su fruta.

-Esto..., no os preocupéis- Sonreí ampliamente- a veces pasa, pero en seguida recuperan su color negro, creo que es por culpa del sol o algo así.

Pareció que mi mentira y mi sonrisa de siempre les hizo relajarse, por desgracia Sophie aprovecho para intentar quitarme mi fruta, ambos seguimos corriendo.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Vi a los chicos alejarse alegremente, no pude evitar sonreír y suspirar, me senté al lado de Zhalia y me quedé con ella hasta que se despertó. Durante la espera yo también me dormí, me despertó la risa de Sophie, me senté para ver que era tan gracioso, Lok estaba sentado en el suelo refunfuñando, mientras Sophie estaba de rodillas detrás de él mirando su pluma blanca, aunque ahora era gris oscuro.

Cuando Zhalia se despertó le di algo de comer y de beber, luego nos acercamos a la base donde hacía varias horas se encontraba en cristalito de Medea, en ella había una caja de piedra enorme y muy pesada con la ayuda de todos conseguimos sacarla de su escondite, antes de abrirla hice una suposición sobre lo que contenía, una vez abierta el misterio se desveló.

-Justo lo que pensabas, Dante.

Lok tomó un amuleto azul con forma de caparazón. Me senté en el suelo delante de una roca donde había dejado el Holotomo.

-Aquí no hay ninguna sorpresa.-En el Holotomo apareció la imagen de Medea, pero la forma a la que me enfrente.

"Medea: combate: 2, defensa: 1, tipo: hechicera-cronotitan, tamaño: mediano, habilidades especiales: Proyectar ilusiones y hechizo cautivador."

Lok dejó el amuleto y tomó una tabla de piedra.

-Supongo que esto pertenecía a Jason

-Sea cual sea la causa, vincular con Medea es arriesgado, de momento, la enviaremos a la Fundación para que la analicen.

-Pero esto- Sophie tomó la tablilla y entonces brillo con una luz azul tenue- Seguro que lo podemos usar.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Dante nos dijo que descansáramos, sobre todo a mi, debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días, primero mi ahogamiento, luego mi captura, después mi segundo ahogamiento y por último, Medea nos había manipulado cruelmente y había jugado con nuestras emociones.

Sophie y yo nos sentamos en la orilla a hablar mientras anochecía, Sophie estaba muy emocionada por la tablilla que habíamos encontrado.

-Tenemos que estudiar la tabla meticulosamente, pero el "Espectro del pensamiento" probablemente sea una ilusión mágica.

-Debe de ser muy poderosa para protegerla con un arma mágica tan grande. El cristal tenía visiones cubriendo toda la isla.

-Bueno, ha conseguido proteger el tesoro desde la Grecia antigua.

-¡Si, pero lo hemos conseguido! Y lo mejor de todo es que cada uno consiguió salir de las ilusiones solo.- Tiré una piedra al agua. Ante mis palabras sobre las ilusiones los dos nos deprimimos.

-Si..., más o menos.

Sophie y yo miramos a Cherit, aun estaba con el grupo de niñas, los dos nos echamos a reír ante el pobre, a pesar de que sabía que eran una ilusión le costaba abandonarla. Como estaba oscureciendo Sophie y yo nos dirigimos hacia la lancha.

-Supongo que tu visión era sobre tu padre.

-Si...- No pude evitar entristecerme ante la ilusión. -¿Sobre qué era la tuya?

-Sobre mi familia, perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña.

-¿Y qué hay de tu mayordomo y tu guardaespaldas?

-LeBlanche y Santiago me han instruido, pero ellos no son nobles, ellos no saben nada sobre los secretos ni la misión de la familia Casterwill.

-¡Vaya! ¿tu familia tiene una misión secreta?

-Si, pero no sé si alguna vez descubriré cual es.-Sophie sacó una lata de refresco y la abrió.

-¡Eehh! ¿De dónde has sacado ese refresco?

-De la lancha, es el último- Sophie dio un sorbo al refresco.

-Da me un poco, por favor.- Supliqué lo más adorable que pude.

-¡De eso nada, cachorro!- Sophie salió corriendo- ¡No hasta que aprendas en valor de compartir!

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, esto lo iba a pagar, ese refresco ni siquiera le gusta, siempre que lo bebo me dice que es asqueroso.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Terminé de asegurar la lancha con troncos de madera, el jaleo de los chicos divirtiéndose me animo un poco, saqué una de las flores de Medea del bolsillo y la rompí, desapareció en pequeños fragmentos de cristal.

-Esto no ha terminado Mets.

Medea había jugado conmigo como había querido, Zhalia había estado en grave peligro por mi culpa y la de mi ilusión. No volveré a bajar la guardia, pero no dejare de buscar una cura para él.

POV de Dante end


	40. Chapter 40

**Por fin capítulo nuevo, siento mucho he tardado tanto, reitero, no me he olvidado, pero mi tiempo libre es muy limitado. Quiero decir que no tengo vida, mis clases empiezan a las 9:30 de la mañana y se termina sobre las 7:30 de la tarde, sumenle a eso media hora de tranvia, dos viajes minimos al día, me levanto a las 8.00 de la mañana para no llegar tarde y llego a mi casa a las 8:00 de la noche. Y los fines de la semana tengo que estudiar y hacer todas las tareas y trabajos.**

 **I **ntentaré subir lo antes que pueda.** **Esto no es nada, solo quería que entendiera** mi situación.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 40  
**_

POV de Lok

Después de destruir a Medea nos quedamos en la isla un día más, teníamos que arreglar la lancha para poder continuar con nuestra travesía. Junto con la destrucción del cristal, el olor extraño desapareció, aunque, a pesar de que no había corrido el peligro, no me gustó separarme mucho de la orilla, ni de la lancha, me dio miedo caer en otra ilusión.

Me senté en un lugar que daba al mar en el lado de la lancha, jugueteaba con el amuleto de Lindorm mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido, por culpa de esa ilusión, perdí, por el control, aunque no fue así por sí mismo por la ilusión en Sí, pero por el hecho de que fuera imposible. Mi deseo de que mi padre volviera a salvar, ya fuera de los demás, el mundo o mí mismo, me hizo recordar todas las ocasiones en el que deseé, el hecho de que fuera imposible que mi padre me salvara de una situación tan patética provocó ¿Qué es la leyenda de mi vida y los amigos de mis amigos? ¿Qué debo hacer para tener más cuidado?

Miré el amuleto de Lindorm, Sophie me explicó que Lindorm era un titán de Guerra, San Jorge era un soldado romano, su espada era muy poderosa y peligrosa, destruía todo aquel que San Jorge quisiera y así muchas veces batallas. Debido a eso, Lindorm era muy peligroso, Ya he tenido en cuenta a la espada a la espada, también me ha dado a conocer mi asombro por mi capacidad de haber sido un vínculo entre él y una complicación, porque Lindorm solo formaría un vínculo con un buscador con una gran habilidad destructiva en la batalla, su asombro sobre todo porque decía que no tenía esa habilidad. Mi cabeza iba y venía, si Sophie supiera las cosas que soy capaz de hacer fliparía mucho y me destruiría, y esa pluma blanca podría haber tenido un precio muy alto.

Los pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre mis "habilidades" me tenían preocupado, lo mismo que el miedo en el poder de controlar una batalla en la batalla, una cosa que se encargó a una respuesta de una vez. Sin embargo, no tengo nada que ver con las chicas, sino que también tienen el mismo pasatiempo, amargarme la existencia y grabar todo el tiempo que soy un cachorro y un buscador patético, en conclusión, muy simpáticas.

Un torrente de agua congelada me cayó encima, obra de la mano de Sophie, no pude evitar gritar cuando el frío del agua llego hasta mi piel.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

-Llevo diez minutos intentando llamar tu atención. Si esto no hubiera funcionado hubiera tenido que usar mis poderes.

Me levanté completamente empapado, me trajo una toalla para que me secara el pelo y las orejas. La mirada con una mirada de odio.

-No pensaste en ponerme una mano en el hombro.

-Eso no te hubiera fastidiado tanto, ahora tienes que secarte todo el pelo que tienes-Sophie se rió un poco.

-¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! Estas molesta porque al final me diste el refresco.

-Uno, te equivocas, y dos, ¡esa cosa es imbebible!

-Solo es un refresco de limón.

-Hey Lok, ¿vas a invocar a Lindorm? -Preguntó Cherit al darse cuenta de que tenía su amuleto en la mano.

-Si…, claro- Miré el amuleto con mucha inseguridad.

-¿Por qué no Lok? - Sophie parecía molesta- Nunca lo has invocado, ni siquiera practicando.

-Se que suena extraño, pero me siento intimidado por él Sophie- No pude evitar pensar que también me siento un poco intimidado por mí.- Si no consigo controlarlo, podría herir a alguien.

Eso era cierto, para ambos. Sophie subió al barco y cogió el Holotomo.

-Vamos a comprobarlo.

En el Holotomo apareció la imagen de Lindorm.

"Lindorm: ataque: 4; defensa: 3; tipo: Guerrero gaya-titan; habilidades especiales: ataque aplastador, espíritu salvaje"

Las estadísticas de Lindorm me intimidaron aún más, era un titan peligroso y tenía que reconocer que yo no era un buscador muy habilidoso.

Dante bajo del pedrusco donde estaba practicando artes marciales y se acercó a nosotros.

-Lo que significa que su fuerza en el combate compensa todas las molestias.

-Dante, ¿no crees que Lok debería probarlo? - Obviamente Sophie acudió a Dante para que hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Tu concentración ha mejorado, quizás sea por la brisa marina.

-Está bien lo intentaré, pero luego dejadme en paz.- Miré su amuleto inseguro- ¡Lindorm!

Lindorm apareció en el agua, era un titán impresionante, tenía cara de lobo con colmillos de jabalí y dos cuernos en el frente, sus brazos se parecían a los de un oso, pero con unas garras realmente largas y afiladas, su cuerpo consistía en un tronco que terminaba en una cola parecida a la de una serpiente.

-Parece muy malvado.

Dijo Sophie algo decepcionada ante Lindorm, aunque no sé porque, su descripción no decía que fuera un perrito adorable al que le gusta que lo abrasen.

-¡Vamos Lok! Veamos un poco de acción.- Me pido Cherit.

-Vale... - No estaba seguro de eso y la tensión de Dante no ayudaba, parecía que estaba preparando para pelear.- ¡Lindorm! -Intenté sonar lo más autoritario y seguro de mí mismo que podía- Lanza esa roca al agua.

Lindorm pareció obedecerme, miró la enorme piedra que le había indicado y la cogió lanzándola al aire, pensé que había conseguido controlarlo, pero la golpeó con su cola lanzando los enormes trozos en nuestra dirección, la mayoría cayeron al agua, por lo que técnicamente algo de caso si me hizo, pero tuvimos que esquivar el resto de los pedazos. Inmediatamente Lindorm nos miró a Dante y a mí con una mirada feroz.

-¡Espectro del pensamiento!

Miré por encima de mi hombro, vi a Zhalia sonriendo, sus manos brillaban con una luz roja tenue, unas ondas del mismo color pasaron por encima de nuestras cabezas y proyectaron en el agua otro Lindorm, pero de color gris. Ambos Limdorm se pusieron a pelear.

-Lok tranquilo, con seguridad.

La ilusión de Zhalia desapareció dando me el momento justo para relajarme y concentrarme, como Dante me dijo y conseguí devolver a Lindorm a su amuleto.

-Ni me deis las gracias todos a la vez.- Zhalia se unió a nosotros.

-¿Y eso por qué? - Como no, Sophie era incapaz de ser amable con Zhalia.

-Porque por fin él dominó el poder de la ilusión que experimentamos.- Zhalia estaba de muy bien de humor, estaba tan alegre que no hizo caso a Sophie.

-¡Genial! - Mis colas se movieron alegremente, incluso, una golpeo a Cherit, que volaba a mi lado.- Seguro que nos será de gran ayuda.

-Oohh, si...- ahora puede usar ilusiones, genial... - El tono de Sophie me dejó muy claro que no estaba para nada contenta con el logro se Zhalia.

-Escucha Lok- Aluciné un poco cuando Zhalia ignoró el comentario de Sophie, ¡y lo hizo para darme un consejo! - Lindorm es un titán muy violento, tendrá que tener pensamientos destructivos para controlarlo. -No pude evitar gemir y agachar las orejas y las colas, no quería tener pensamientos de ese tipo.-Bien, ¿no tenemos una misión?

-Eso es, vamos a buscar el Argo hoy mismo.- Dante subió a la lancha de un salto, apoyando un pie en la barandilla para tener mejor impulso.

POV de Lok final

* * *

Tercera persona

Grier había tenido que meditar sobre su decisión de tomar el mando y deshacerse de su superior, sabía que Defoe no era un agente que cataba órdenes y era un problema en casi todos sus aspectos, la otra opción que tenía era marcharse de la Organización, pero no era una opción muy conveniente para sus planes. Sabía que, aunque él se marchara, el Profesor se desharía de Defoe de una manera u otra y probablemente no sería muy piadoso con él, además, él era el único que podía mantener a la Organización lejos del cachorro o al menos a una distancia prudente y culpar a Dante Vale de los fracasos en su captura, tenía que reconocer que fue una suerte que el niño acabara con él, de otra forma habría tenido que arriesgar mucho más.

Un agente llamó a la puerta de su nuevo despacho y entró, le hizo una reverencia en la señal de respeto y le entregó una carta, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó. Grier leyó la carta, la hizo una bola y la tiró a la basura con mucha vio obligado a encaminarse en una nueva misión, pero no antes de tomar la decisión y ocuparse del problema de Defoe.

Una vez que resolvió todos sus asuntos cogió varios helicópteros y a sus hombres y se dirigió a Sutos. Él y sus hombres llegaron justo a tiempo, en el palacio de los Sutos, estaba siendo atacado por unos rebeldes y en el pueblo estaban causando estragos. Grier y varios de sus hombres, todos militares, descendieron de los helicópteros captando la atención de los presentes.

-Esta isla, Sutos, y todos sus habitantes, ahora están bajo las órdenes de la Organización.

Uno de los rebeldes se enfrentó a Grier y lo amenazo con una espada, Grier, miró al rebelde sin inmutarse, eran simples humanos, Grier sacó el amuleto de Breaker y lo invocó para que les diera un buen susto a los problemáticos, los pueblerinos corrieron a sus casas. Grier ordenó a sus agentes que se ocuparan del pueblo mientras que él se ocuparía de la mansión del "Señor de la Guerra".

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Dante

La información que Zhalia había conseguido, mientras que los demás, estábamos atrapados en nuestras ilusiones nos había sido de mucha ayuda. Zhalia estaba conmigo en los mandos guiándome mientras yo pilotaba la lancha, los chicos y Cherit estaban detrás intentando disfrutar del viaje, aunque les estaba costando.

En los últimos días el calor había aumentado, pero hoy, era insoportable, yo me había quitado la gabardina, Zhalia el pañuelo del cuello, Sophie los calcetines y Lok se había puesto solo la camisa blanca de manga corta. Todos habíamos bebido mucha agua, y estábamos pensando en darnos un baño en el mar, incluso Lok tenía ganas, aunque no se le puede culpar, tiene más pelo que los demás y debe de dar calor. Los que mejor que estábamos eramos Cherit y yo, como soy un vampiro mi temperatura se mantiene más o menos constante haga frío o calor.

Sophie investigaba sobre los Hoplitas y Lok y Cherit habían decidido echarse una siesta para soportar mejor el calor, o para morirse deshidratado, lo que ocurriera primero, a veces Lok tiene ideas preocupantes.

Tras una hora de trayecto y con las indicaciones de Zhalia nos estábamos acercando a nuestro objetivo, sin embargo, dos enormes muros de piedra nos hicieron detenernos, entre ambos muros había un pasillo por el que navegar, sin embargo, dos muros en mitad del mar, no podían ser nada bueno.

-Mirad eso.

Dijo Sophie acercándose a los mandos con un refresco en cada mano, uno para ella y el otro se lo tendió a Zhalia, un gesto muy amable por su parte, aunque supongo que no le apetecía que muera deshidratada, de esa manera ya no tendría con quien discutir.

-Sin duda el Argo paso por aquí.- Afirmó Zhalia comprobando la información.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y verifiqué que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, o más bien de lo que iba a pasar, Lok seguía durmiendo, una parte de mi quería dejarlo dormir, ya que siempre que se despierta quiere jugar, pero otra parte sabía que no era bueno que siguiera durmiendo bajo este sol.

-Sophie, despierta Lok, vamos a continuar.

Sophie hizo lo que le pedí y despertó a Lok, le oí quejarse y a Sophie echarle la bronca por dormir durante una misión. Aceleré e hice que Lok se cayera de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba durmiendo.

-Dante, ¿qué haces?

Lok miró los muros por los que íbamos a pasar con fascinación, al igual que Sophie. Detuve la lancha.

-Mirad ahí arriba, hay marcas en los dos lados del acantilado.

-Debe ser una coincidencia.- La tranquilizó Cherit.

-O quizás no.

Todos me miraron un poco asustados, y no ayudo que invocara a Calibam, pero íbamos a necesitar su ayuda.

-¿Para qué lo necesitamos?

Preguntó Lok mientras abría la nevera para coger un refresco, Calibam saltó sobre la parte delantera de la lancha haciendo que se inclinara como un trampolín y lanzara la nevera que Lok estaba usando hacia el interior del acantilado, este se cerró de golpe aplastando la nevera. Lok gimió, agacho las orejas e hizo un puchero al quedarse sin refresco.

-No es la trampa más elegante que he visto- Comentó Zhalia algo sorprendida.

-Cualquiera que pase por ahí quedara aplastado al instante.- Confirmó Sophie sin ganas de querer pasar por en medio.

-Tengo una idea, y Lok, hay más refrescos en la otra nevera.

El aire que me llego de repente me hizo intuir que Lok estaba moviendo sus colas con alegría. Los muros de pierda empezaron a separarse. Aceleré la lancha al máximo para pasar mientras se recolocaban en su posición.

-¡Agarraos fuerte!

Apenas habíamos entrado cuando los muros casi se habían colocado en su posición.

-¡No lo vamos a conseguir, el motor se está calentando!

La información de Zhalia me alerto, si el motor se sobrecalentaba estallaría y se detendría, y nosotros seriamos aplastados.

-¡Nos quedan pocos segundos!-Ya habíamos pasado la mitad del acantilado.

-¿Ayudaría si empujamos?

El sarcasmo de Zhalia me afirmó que estábamos en una situación crítica. A pesar de ser una broma, Lok se lo tomó bastante en serio, saltó por la parte trasera y se apoyó en la plataforma que usamos para bajar al agua metiendo las piernas dentro, Sophie le ayudo con "Fast-light", un poder que le permitió a Lok mover las piernas tan rápido que consiguió que la lancha fuera más deprisa.

-Funciona, pero no es lo bastante rápido. ¡Calibam!

Calibam corrió y se colocó al lado de Lok, le ayudé con "Feetfire", para que él también pudiera moverse de manera más veloz permitiendo que la lancha fuese aún más rápido. Calibam, al ver que los muros se cerraban agarró a Lok de la camisa y lo lanzó a la parte baja de la lancha y saltó separando sus brazos y sus piernas para mantener los muros separados mientras nosotros conseguíamos salir, una vez que escapamos de la trampa, los muros se cerraron aplastando a Calibam y devolviéndolo a su amuleto.

-Lo conseguimos-Dijo Cherit algo asombrado, no parecía creérselo mucho.

-Por poco.

Le confirmó Zhalia. Lok subió suspirando de alivio y empapado de arriba bajo.

-Vaya, gracias Dante, por los pelos.

-Dáselas a Calibam.

No es una sorpresa para mí que Calibam tomará la decisión de lanzar un Lok de vuelta, todos mis titanes tiene la orden de mantener una salva y el resto del equipo.

-Tu solo querías un baño, ¿verdad? - Bromeó Sophie.-Esperad, ¿dónde estamos? - Preguntó mirando a los alrededores.

-En la isla de Sutos- Respondió Zhalia- Y esa bahía ...

-Es el lugar perfecto para hundir el Argo y que nadie lo encuentra.

POV de Dante final


	41. Chapter 41

**Por fin capítulo nuevo, espero publicar otro esta semana. No, si usted también tiene vacaciones, pero en fin, feliz semana Santa, no se olvide de descansar y divertirse.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 41**_

Tercera persona

En Sutos, Grier había derrotado a todos los guardias del castillo abriéndose paso hasta el salón del trono, donde había dos guardias, vestidos con ropa similar a la de los piratas en las películas, y un hombre sentado en el trono, ese hombre llevaba una corona de oro y un abrigo violeta, tenía el pelo y la barba negras y una cicatriz de quemadura en el ojo derecho, haciendo que lo mantuviera cerrado.

-¿Cómo has conseguido pasar nuestras defensas?

Grier siguió avanzando tranquilamente.

-Muy fácil. Someteos a la Organización.

-¡Alto invasor!

Grier se colocó en medio de los dos guardias y estiró sus brazos, agarró las cabezas de los hombres y las chocó entre ellas. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Grier avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente del supuesto rey, este se mantuvo sentado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?- Le pregunto con miedo.

-Dragonfist- Los puños de Grier brillaron intensamente.

-No por favor.

Grier se agachó un poco y agarró las patas del trono, las levantó tirando al hombre hacia atrás, luego lanzó el trono contra una de las paredes rompiéndolo en pedazos, se disponía a continuar machacando al usurpador, pero un hombre mayor, vestido con una túnica verde y blanca, sobre la que llevaba y chaleco corto de color violeta con una barba blanca y larga al igual que su pelo, salió de detrás de la pared en la que Grier acaba de lanzar el trono, llevaba una especie de corona diferente a la que llevaba el hombre del suelo, y un bastón de madera largo.

-No puede ser. Ya hace diez años-Grier miró al hombre que había dejado de esconderse.-Pero jamás te olvidare, Zant Grier.-Grier miró al hombre algo asombrado- Hijo de nuestro gran líder Zant Sutos.

La cara de Grier se iluminó al reconocer al hombre que tenía delante.

-¡Gobernador!-Grier se acercó al anciano.

-¡Santo cielo, eres tu! Había perdido la esperanza. Pensaba que Sutos siempre estaría acosada por la guerra.

-No tienes nada que temer, he venido a poner orden en nuestra tierra.

-A pesar del caos constante, un rayo de esperanza me hizo mantener algo a salvo, por si algún día volvías.

El Gobernador se dirigió a un cuadro del antiguo rey y lo quitó, detrás de este había una caja fuerte, el anciano giró la rueda introduciendo la contraseña para abrir la, cuando la clave se completó, la puerta brillo con una luz naranja y desapareció, dejando a la vista lo que ocultaba. Dentro había un cojín de terciopelo rojo con cuatro borlas doradas, una en cada esquina, sobre este había un amuleto dorado con una piedra azul en su centro y dos cuernos en la parte superior.

-Por favor acepta esto.- El anciano se acercó a Grier con el cojín es sus manos y se arrodillo frente a el- Es el amuleto de tu padre, Megatauro.-Y con él, serás tú quien gobierne Sutos.

Grier extendió la mano y dejo que el poder del titan le absorbiese para formar vinculo, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto con una luz verde intensa.

Fuera del castillo la Organización había conseguido poner orden en el pueblo, a través de un sistema de megafonía informaba a los ciudadanos de que debían registrarse.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Dante atracó en un extremo de la isla y nos advirtió de que había que tener cuidado, al parecer, Sutos estaba en medio de una guerra civil. Una vez que desembarcamos fuimos lo más discretos que pudimos y nos movimos escondiéndonos para no ser vistos por la Organización. Me fije en las vestimentas tan peculiares de la gente del pueblo, parecía que se hubieran quedados atascados en la era de los pitaras. Las mujeres iban con falsas largas y blanca, y camisas y chalecos rojos, además algunas llevaban un pañuelo en la cabeza, mientras que los hombres parecían piratas, eso sí, sin parches, ni garfios, ni patas de palo.

Dante me pidió que fuera a investigar, mientras, él y los chicos se esconderían, ya que los habitantes de Sutos son humanos o vampiros, Sophie llamaría la atención, y Lok brillaría como un árbol de navidad. Conseguí algo de ropa típica de la isla y fui a investigar. Me puse enferma cuando vimos como trataban a la gente.

-Les tratan como si fuesen prisioneros, es indignante.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Dejé a los chicos en un lugar seguro y fui a investigar, no podía soportar ver la manera en la que trataban a la gente y me di la vuelta, me dirigía a nuestro escondite cuando vi a un hombre atacando a una mujer. Iba a intervenir cuando dos agentes de la Organización se encargaron del problema, le atacaron con "Augerfrost" derribándolo.

-Grier no quiere problemas, todos los que causen problemas los tendrán.

-Gracias señor.-La mujer recogió lo que se les había caído.

-Es nuestro trabajo. Debería ir a registrarse.

Volví con el equipo, Zhalia llegó después de su pequeña expedición, había conseguido algo de ropa típica del lugar que consistía en una falsa larga azul, una blusa verde con una cinta beige y un chaleco rojo y, además se había puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza que también le ocultaba parte de la cara, para que la Organización no la identificara.

-Otra vez los fuertes conquistan a los débiles.- La frase de Zhalia me dejo claro que Grier estaba abusando de su poder.

-¿Has tenido suerte?

-He podido hablar con algunos isleños.

-Bien, cojamos algo de ropa y salgamos del pueblo.

Una vez que cogimos algo de ropa para Sophie y Lok nos sentamos lejos del pueblo para poder estar más tranquilos. Lok llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza el estilo pirata para ocultar sus orejas, una camisa de manga larga blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro, tenía pantalones verdes y botas altas marrones.

Sophie por su parte llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas roja con un delantal blanco, una blusa rojo vino de manga corta y debajo de esta una blanca de manga larga, también llevaba un pañuelo planco en la cabeza.

-La Organización ha llegado esta mañana y se ha impuesto por la fuerza. Controlan las líneas telefónicas, los muelles y han usado titanes contra esta gente.

-¡Lo sabía! Tenemos que echar a la Organización de aquí- Lok estaba bastante enfadado.

-De momento tenemos que encargarnos de nuestra misión, el Argo. Zhalia, ¿has descubierto algo?

-Si, tal y como pensaba, los pescadores me han contado que hay restos de un gran naufragio en la bahía.

-Esos agentes están bajo las órdenes de Grier.- Saqué el Holotomo y empecé a idear un plan- Probablemente estén concentrados en la Mansión del Señor de la Guerra, desde donde se ve toda la bahía. Lok, Sophie, Cherit, vosotros distraeréis a la Organización.

No quería mandar a mis alumnos contra la Organización, pero no tenía otra opción, esperaba que mi plan saliera bien, porque si no lo hacía, Lok podría caer en las manos del enemigo otra vez, y he decidido poner un límite de una vez por misión, y a los demás nos exterminarían.

Lok parecía encantado con la idea de enfrentarse a ellos, pero tenía que relajarse.

-Si tenéis que luchar contra ellos en público, no intentéis nada extraño. Usad titanes de combate directo como Sabriel, Freelancer y Lindorm.

-¿Pero quién va a bucear para buscar el Argo?-Preguntó Sophie.

-Zhalia, con sus habilidades es la más indicada para escabullirse entre los guardias.

Sophie miró con desconfianza a Zhalia.

-¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿crees que me voy a quedar el tesoro?

-No me sorprendería, la verdad.

-Por lo menos Dante confía en mi.

-Nadie es perfecto.

-Chicas, por favor, no empecéis- Protestó Lok.

-Dante, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?- Preguntó Cherit desde el hombro de Lok.

-Obviamente, voy a luchar con Grier a solas.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que nuestra misión es más importante que la Organización?- Preguntó Sophie escandalizada.

-Confió en poder razonar con él, pero si no quito a Grier de en medio, perderemos.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Zhalia sacó un polvo verde con un olor extraño, extendió la mano y sopló esparciendo el polvo en Lok y en mí, ambos tosimos.

-¿Pero que hacer bruja loca?- Pregunté indignada, Zhalia tenía muchos trucos y tenía que tener cuidado con ellos.

-Es polvo de Anfisbema*, hará que cualquiera que os miré vea a un humano.

-¡Guau! Zhalia es increíble- Lok estaba muy emocionado con los polvos de Zhalia- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerlo?

-Fácil, cuanto te conocí supuse que nos haría falta en algún momento.

Zhalia sonrió y miró a Dante divertida. Lok sonrió avergonzado.

Lok y yo fuimos a cumplir con nuestra parte de la misión, nos cubrimos con unas túnicas azules con capucha, y nos acercamos a las puertas de la Mansión donde había un grupo de agentes, todos se pusieron en guardia cuando nos vieron llegar.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Eh...somos habitantes, eh..., de la ciudad- Lok se puso nervioso cuando nos miraron fijamente- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-¡Se están revelando contra la Organización!- Dije alarmada. Los agentes compartieron una mirada- ¡Debéis ir hacia allí!

-Es verdad. Odian ser gobernados por vosotros.

Los agentes se alteraron, no les gustaba la idea de una revolución. Lok y yo nos miramos satisfechos, nuestra idea había funcionado. Nos pidieron que los lleváramos hasta el lugar de la revuelta y Lok y yo lo hicimos encantados, uno dudo un poco en dejar la puerta desprotegida, pero el resto de los agentes le convencieron, y vino con nosotros, dejando la puerta libre para que Dante entrara.

Los agentes nos siguieron demasiados confiados, se sorprendieron mucho cuando Lok y yo bajamos las capuchas desvelando quienes éramos, y aún más cuando nuestros titanes salieron de sus escondites.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra trampa.

Les saludo Lok muy satisfecho. Uno de los hombres se ofendió un poco y sacó un amuleto, pero Ícaro se lo quitó de la mano inmediatamente.

-¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo?-Les ofrecí, obviamente los demás no quisieron.

-Lo conseguimos. Incluso Dante estaría orgulloso de este plan.

Lok estaba muy contento, sabía que estaba moviendo sus colas, aunque no pudiera verlas me llegaba una ligera briza alocada. Dos agentes de la organización estaban patrullando por nuestra zona y nos vieron, no se lo pensaron ni un segundo, en cuanto vieron a sus compañeros en apuros, nos atacaron.

-Puede, pero Dante habría previsto esto.

Nosotros y nuestros titanes esquivamos sus ataques, la Organización aprovecho para invocar a sus titanes, un Redcap, un Jokoul y un Mindrone, es pocos segundos ya nos superaban en número.

-Los agentes de Grier son más disciplinados que los de Defoe. Tenemos problemas, Lok.

-Pues larguémonos.

Freelancer atacó con la lanza preparada y Cherit en su cabeza, Freelancer le lanzó la lanza al Mindrone mientras nosotros huíamos dejando las capas por el camino, un rayo golpeó a Ícaro y lo devolvió a su amuleto.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Después de nuestra reunión y de repartir los papeles que jugaría cada uno en esta misión, volví a la lancha para prepararme para mi expedición submarina, sin los mocosos para estorbar, esto iba a ser un paseo. Me escabullí de los guardias mezclándome con la maleza y en cuanto tuve oportunidad me metí dentro del agua para ocultarme mejor.

Estaba lista para sumergirme cuando vi a los guardias que vigilaban los muelles salir corriendo con mucho escándalo. Gareon me preguntó lo que pasaba a través de nuestro enlace.

-Una de dos, o los niñatos están haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a la Organización, o se han vuelto a meter en líos.

Gareon comentó que probablemente sería la segunda opción, me coloqué el respiradero para evitar reírme, aunque no pude evitar sonreír mientras me sumergía.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Después de que los chicos se llevaran lejos a los agentes de la Organización entre en la Mansión del Señor del Mal, empecé a moverme por los tejados buscando a Grier, cuando lo encontré, salté del tejado cayendo enfrente de él.

-Te he encontrado.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando vi la ropa que llevaba, está muy gracioso, me costaba ver al temible rival contra el que me había enfrentado varios días atrás. Llevaba una túnica marrón con un cinturón metálico y grande en medio y unos pantalones marrones, pero sobre eso, llevaba una ¿capa?, ¿o es un abrigo?, bueno se lo que sea, también era de color marrón, y tenía unas hombreras metálicas muy feas, en la cabeza llevaba una corona a juego con las hombreras.

-Dante Vale, debes de haber venido a luchar conmigo.- Cuando Grier vio mi cara de burla cuando lo miré de arriba abajo se enfadó un poco.- ¿Qué?

-Bonita indumentaria.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Lok

Después de que los patrulleros fastidiaran nuestro plan dieron la voz de alarma y se unieron más agentes y titanes a nuestra persecución. Sophie y yo seguimos alejando a la Organización aún más del pueblo y de la Mansión y los llevamos a una zona desértica.

Sophie se detuvo y nos protegió de otro ataque usando "Honorguard"

-¡Hay algo que me moría de ganas por probar! ¡Augerfrost!

Conseguí lanzar y controlar el rayo para que impactara en el ojo de un Mindrone dejándolo en el suelo mientras le salía humo del ojo**. Aunque sé que es un titan, que su ojo puede echar humo, es algo muy preocupante.

Otro Mindrone saltó para atacarnos, pero Cherit lo golpeó con su rayo en la espalda devolviéndolo a su amuleto.

-¡Muy bien Lok! ¡Lo has conseguido!

-Si...- No podía evitar frotarme el brazo con el que había usado el poder- ¿Qué se me haya dormido el brazo es normal?

-Teniendo en cuenta que ese poder no es de tu naturaleza, me sorprende que solo se te haya dormido.

Mientras Sophie estaba distraída un agente la atacó, pero Sabriel se interpuso y el hechizo la golpeó devolviéndola a su amuleto. Cuando miré a Freelancer, le avisé para que tuviera cuidado, un Redcad y un Jokoul le iban a atacar por la espalda, no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque combinado y lo devolvieron a su amuleto

POV de Lok end

* * *

Aclaraciones

*Anfisbena: Criatura de la mitología griega, es una serpiente gigante con alas, cuernos y dos cabezas, una es la normal y otra en la cola. Nació de la sangre de la cabeza de Medusa, cuando Perseo (quien la mato y le corto la cabeza), volaba por el desierto libio.

**No es broma, en el capítulo de la serie le salía humo.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo 42**_

POV de Dante

A lo lejos, se levantaba una torre de humo que únicamente podían ser mis alumnos peleando contra la Organización. Grier la miró con disgusto.

-¿No vas a ir a ayudarles?

-Ellos saben cuidar de si mismos- Creo que esa ha sido una de las mayores mentiras que he dicho, pero la dije con tanta convicción, que por un momento me la creí hasta yo.- Quiero saber lo que te propones.

-La Organización ha tomado la isla, nada más.

-¿En serio?, ese es el tipo de cosas que suelo impedir, de la manera que sea necesaria.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no actúas?

-Porque esperaba razonar contigo. -Los ojos de Grier se abrieron de par en par- Tu inculcas lealtad a tus hombres, y aunque sois de la Organización, he visto como les ordenabas tener piedad con los débiles.

-Sin orden no hay paz ni seguridad.

-¿Y qué me dices de Lok?, cuando lo capturaste me distes pistas para rescatarlo, e incluso te aseguraste de mantenerlo a salvo.

-Sinceramente, no creí que conseguirías encontrarlo, además, no podía abandonar a Defoe. Y lo de mantenerlo a salvo, el niño en la nueva mascota del Profesor, no puedo permitir que le pase nada y mucho menos estando bajo mi cuidado.

-Se que eso es mentira, al igual que sé que no eres lo que dices ser.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Desde que entre en el agua no paré de sumergirme más y más, solo deseaba encontrar rápido el barco y los titanes para poder volver y ayudar a Dante, no me gustaba la idea de que se enfrentara el solo contra Grier, podría tener problemas.

Conseguí encontrar el barco, era enorme, pero estaba tan bien escondido que a pesar de su tamaño era difícil encontrarlo incluso desde la superficie.

-Es inmenso ¿Cómo voy a encontrar los titanes en algo tan grande?

Lo único que podía hacer era empezar a buscar y tener mucha suerte para encontrar a los titanes pronto.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie y yo estábamos rodeado por la Organización, y nuestros titanes habían sido derrotados.

-Lok, prepárate.-Sophie sacó un amuleto que nunca había visto-¡Feyone!

Del amuleto salió una mujer samuray, llevaba una falda de cuadros grandes rojos con líneas amarillas finas, una camisa corta de color marrón claro y con manga abombada hasta los codos, en el cuello llevaba una especie de pelaje verde con una joya y sobre este un pelaje rojo vino, en la cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrero alto y semicircular con unos adornos largos en cada extremo del mismo pelaje verde que tenía en la camisa, también llevaba unas botas marrones. Tenía el perlo rubio y la piel blanca y tenía unos símbolos parecidos a cadenas en los brazos y en un adorno de la falda, su arma era una espada larga y fina.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Cherit, sonaba muy débil- Me gustaría poder ayudar Lok, pero esa ráfaga me ha dejado sin fuerzas.

Cherit dejo de volar y cayó en mis manos, lo apreté contra mí.

-Tranquilo Cherit- Lo deje suavemente en el suelo para que descansara.- Lo conseguiremos.

-No lo tengo tan claro, Lok- Sophie me miró preocupada- Feyone es mi último titan.

-Si nos vamos la Organización seguirá tratando a estas personas como esclavos.

-Entonces no nos iremos. ¡Lucharemos, aunque no tengamos posibilidades!

Los agentes de la Organización empezaron a acercarse, Sophie se mantuvo firme en su posición. Apreté la mandíbula, no podía dejar que Sophie lidiara con esto ella sola, tenía que intentarlo una vez más, tenía que controlarlo. Me levanté y me puse al lado de Sophie, su cara se iluminó de alegría cuando vio que saqué el amuleto de Lindorm.

-No permitiré que la Organización se alga con la suya. ¡Lucha con furia, Lindrom!

Cuando Lindorm apareció creó una tormenta de arena, al ver que dos agentes no retrocedían le ordené que se deshiciera de ellos, estuvo muy entusiasmado con la idea, demasiado para mi gusto.

Lindorm le dio un zarpazo a uno de los agentes, el otro estaba agachado en el suelo protegiéndose de la tormenta, cuando levanto la cabeza vio la cola de Lindorm abalanzándose contra él, el agente cayó al agua.

-¡Fantástico Lok, tienes un control perfecto sobre Lindorm!

-Has pedazos a esos dos.

Cuando señalé a los titanes Sophie se sorprendió mucho, Lindorm seguía emocionado con destruir cosas, y reconozco que a yo también, mientras sean de la Organización no tengo ningún problema. Lindorm se enrollo sobre si mismo y empezó a girar, se dirigió a hacia los titanes y destruyó a un Redcap sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Vaya Lok, pareces otro!

Sonreí ante la exclamación de Sophie. Lindorm se reincorporo y localizó a su próxima víctima, una vez que la encontró volvió a usar el mismo ataque contra un Jokoul, este intentó defenderse con sus garras, pero la velocidad de Lindorm se las rompió. Aproveché mientras estaba dolorido para usar "Electric-jum" y empujarlo al suelo, enfrente de un grupo de agentes de la Organización, Lindorm no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra ellos. Los agentes se defendieron con rayos de energía ardientes provocando que Lindorm perdiera su forma y acabara tirado sobre una duna.

-¡No!

No me gustaba como estaban avanzando las cosas y a Lindorm tan poco, si no mantenía el control de la situación perdería el control de Lindorm. Notaba como el enfado y la ira de Lindorm aumentaban y si no tenía cuidado se apoderarían de mi. Sophie ordenó a Feyone distraer a la Organización mientras se reunía conmigo.

-Lok, ¿Lindorm está bien?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a por los demás!

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Mi lógica y mi experiencia como buscadora me decía que los Hoplitas no podían estar escondidos en el exterior del barco, ni en algún lugar donde cualquier tripulante pudiera encontrarlos, por lo que me ahorre buscar en las cubiertas y la bodega, y lo más probable es que a Jason le gustaría tenerlos a su alcance por si tuviera la necesidad de invocarlos. Me movía por los pasillos del barco con rapidez y agilidad mientras seguía mi instinto.

-¡El camarote del capitán debe de estar por aquí! ¡Farslip!

Con el hechizo abrí una puerta que lo único que hizo fue conducirme a una sala que contenía tres pilares, uno al lado de otro, cada pilar tenía algo encima, una manzana dorada, una flecha y un vellocino. Volví a usar el hechizo para abrir otra puerta, pero mi conjuro reboto y fue directo hacia mi, tuve que agacharme para que no me golpeara. Cuando me recuperé, me escondí detrás de los pilares para pasar desapercibida por un tiburón.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Gracias a Lindorm nos habíamos desecho de la mayoría de agentes.

-Sophie, esta es la nuestra.

Lok, yo y nuestros titanes nos lanzamos contra los pocos agentes de la Organización que quedaban, pero varios aldeanos nos pidieron que nos detuviéramos. Un hombre mayor con barba blanca, un bastón de madera largo y la ropa de color verde, hablo en nombre de todos, lo hizo de manera tranquila, pero se podía notar la desesperación y el miedo escondidos.

-Nosotros, los habitantes de Sutos, llevamos diez años en guerra, esperando la paz. Y haremos lo que sea para mantenerla.

Los aldeanos que iban con él se agitaron mucho, Lok y yo nos miramos desconcertados, ¿estas personas querían a la Organización con ellos? Mandamos a nuestros titanes a permanecer quietos y no hacer nada. Queríamos hablar con el hombre mayor para que nos explicara lo que estaba pasando, pero un aldeano se subió a un coche y se dirigió hacia nosotros, el anciano intento detenerlo, pero no pudo, al igual que Lok no pudo detener a Lindorm. En cuanto vio que el hombre se nos acercaba no dudo en atacarlo.

-¡Lok, detenlo!

-¡Lindorm, escúchame! ¡Vuelve!

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Dante

A Grier no le había gustado mis sospechas, se expresión cambio, ya no estaba tan sereno como antes, se le veía nervio, inquieto, apretaba la mandíbula y su cuerpo se había tensado. Por desgracia mi expresión también cambio cuando oí el grito de Lok, estaba en problemas.

-¡Lok!-Intenté marcharme para ir a ayudarle, pero Grier no me dejo.

-Creía que sabían cuidarse solos.-Grier ya no estaba tan nervioso, ahora tenía la ventaja.

-Ambos sabemos que eso era un farol enorme.

-Si quieres ir a ayudarles, primero tendrás que derrotarme.

-Ya te dije que no vine a pelar. Pero lo hare si es necesario.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Lindorm iba a atacar a los aldeanos indefensos que se había asustado e intentaban huir.

-¡Lok, detén a Lindrom, son personas inocentes!

Lok estaba asustados, sé que no quería que esas personas resultaran heridas. Cogió aire y se sereno todo lo que pudo.

-¡Lindorm, vuelve!

Me sorprendí un poco, sabía que Lok se había serenado, pero no sabía que estaba enfado, el tono de voz que utilizo, y su expresión corporal, era la misma que tenía cuando se enfrentó a mí en la sala de entrenamiento. Lindorm volvió inmediatamente a su amuleto, supongo, que al igual que yo en la sala de entrenamiento, se sintió intimidado y no quiso arriesgarse a que su buscador se enfadara más.

Cuando Lindorm volvió, Lok suspiro aliviado y volvió a ser el cachorro asustado que era hace solo unos instantes. Cherit le felicitó desde su hombro y Lok se animó, aunque su alegría duro poco, porque los agentes de la Organización que aun quedaban nos atacaron. Feyone nos defendió usando su espada y consiguió bloquear uno de los ataques, pero otro la golpeo en el abdomen y volvió a su amuleto.

-Maldición, me había olvidado de esos tipos.-Protestó Lok.

-Estamos rodeados de enemigos.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Dante.

Grier y yo nos desafiamos en silencio esperando ver quien se rendiría primero, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando el suspiro derrotado.

-Yo tan poco quiero pelear Dante. Pero no me dejas elección. Si no das el primer paso, lo hare yo.

-Los siento Grier, pero ya lo he dado yo.

Metagolen salió de la arena detrás de Grier agarrándolo y sosteniéndolo en el aire. Grier estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ese movimiento, pero, a diferencia de mis alumnos, tuve encuentra todas las posibilidades y estaba preparado para todo.

-¿Por qué habéis tomado la isla? ¿Qué interés puede tener la Organización en Sutos para someter y esclavizar a estas personas?

-¿Someter y esclavizar? No te enteras Dante, aquí los enemigos sois vosotros. La Organización ha traído la paz a estas pobres personas que han sufrido por tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?!- No podía creer lo que decía, pero parecía escandalizado de verdad por mi acusación.

-Por cierto, no tengo intención de ponértelo tan fácil, Dante Vale. Como príncipe, Zant Grier, de Sutos, me han hecho entrega del titan real, ¡Megatauro!

El titan de Grier era un minotauro de color azul con cadenas doradas en la en las muñecas y en el cuello, tenía pendientes en sus orejas, una hombrera y un cinturón con piezas doradas. En sus manos sujetaba dos hachas de doble hoja parecidas a las de Montehue, aunque más antiguas. Megatauro corneó a Metagolem en el estómago haciendo que soltara a Grier.

-¿Príncipe? Eso explica esa ropa.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-¿Por qué tengo que encárgame yo de esto?- Miré los pilares pensativa- Creo que son leyendas griegas. La manzana de Paris, la flecha de Hércules... ¿Cuál de ellas es?- Me disponía a coger la manzana.- A no ser que...-Nadé hasta el vellocino- Jason fuese tras el vellocino de oro.

Cogí el vellocino y lo puse en un pilar vacío que estaba a distancia de los otros, añadí una moneda de oro que había encontrado en la anterior nave hundida.

-No es una clave, sino dos.

El vellocino y la moneda brillaron y en la pared de detrás del pilar, se abrió un compartimento secreto, dentro había una caja. La otra puerta era solo un mecanismo de distracción.

-Me la llevare para darle una lección a Sophie.

Vi algo por el rabillo del ojo que me llamó la atención, giré el cabeza justo a tiempo para ver y poder esquivar a un tiburón enorme dirigiéndose a mí con las fauces abiertas. El tiburón no se rindió y volvió a integrar comerme, conseguí esquivarlo dos veces, pero empecé a hartarme y decidí darle una lección.

-¡Sorguínzulo!

Un rayo verde salió de mis manos e impactó en el tiburón, brilló en el mismo tono de verde que mi rayo y se convirtió en un pez pequeñito, sonreí satisfecha cuando se marchó asustado por donde había venido. Cogí la caja y salí yo también, por desgracia el barco tenía una plaga de tiburones rondando por los pasillos y las habitaciones del barco.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Grier finalmente se rindió cuando comprendido por fin que de verdad no quería pelear contra él, le expliqué nuestra misión para recuperar los Hoplitas de Jason, que cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la situación actual y nos propusimos liberar a la gente de Sutos porque creímos que los estaba sometiendo, pero lo que le convenció del todo fue que ahora, lo único que quería era ayudar a mis alumnos. Grier me explicó la situación y la historia de Sutos. Yo también comprendí que estábamos en un error.

Grier y yo salimos corriendo para detener la pelea entre los chicos y la Organización, mientras llegábamos vimos que Lok y Sophie estaban rodeados y a punto de ser atacados. Dos agentes fueron noqueados de repente, gracias a dios, o, mejor dicho, a Zhalia, quien apareció en el agua sobre Rey basilisco cargando un cofre.

-¡Parad!

Todos los presentes nos miraron, mi equipo se sorprendió al ver que Grier y yo no peleábamos.

-¿Dante que haces?-Preguntó Sophie

-Estábamos equivocados, chicos. La Organización no ha sometido a esta gente.

-¿Qué dices?- Zhalia estaba escandalizada.

-Grier es el príncipe de la isla.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Mi padre gobernó Sutos, pero renuncio a su poder y fue asesinado. -Explicó Grier acercándose a Lok- Sin la firmeza de su liderazgo, caímos en una guerra civil y lo perdimos todo.

-¿Por qué perdiste a tu padre te uniste a la Organización?- Preguntó Lok entristecido.

-Me prometí que volvería algún día y liberaría a Sutos.

-Estaba tan equivocado. No pensé si la gente de Sutos quería ser salvada de verdad. No sé qué decir.- Lok estaba realmente avergonzado.

-Yo si- Me acerqué a ellos- Me alegro de haber resuelto nuestras diferencias sin luchar.

-Mis superiores no saben nada del Argo. Acaba tu misión y vete.- Grier y yo nos estrechamos la mano.

-La Organización esta podrida, pero tú no Grier.

-Esto..., siento interrumpir-Zhalia se acercó a nosotros- ¿es mal momento para informaros de que los polvos van a perder su efecto en los mocosos?

-Eso significa...

Sophie estaba contenta y aún más cuando sus alas aparecieron, las batió un poco flotando unos centímetros del suelo. Las colas y las alas de Lok también aparecieron causando conmoción entre los aldeanos presentes. Lok se llevó una mano a la cara ocultando sus ojos, estaba bastante avergonzado.

-Como no...

Grier y yo sonreímos. Grier nos dejó repostar y tomar provisiones para el largo viaje que nos esperaba, mientras nos ayudaban los aldeanos fui a hablar con Grier, miraba desde lejos a mi equipo en la playa, las chicas estaban sentadas en la arena mientras Lok y Cherit jugaban en la orilla.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Tercera persona

Grier observaba al equipo Huntik desde una distancia prudente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cachorro que jugaba en la orilla, donde el agua apenas llegaba a sus rodillas. Se giró para dirigirse a Dante.

-Quería volver a agradecerte tu ayuda.

-No hay de qué.

-Y también quería darte las gracias por darme la llave para abrir la celda de Lok.- Grier miró a Dante sorprendido y nerviosos, no podía creerse que lo hubiera descubierto.- Se que no se te cayo. Puedo preguntar porque si trabajas para la Organización, ¿no quieres que le capturen?

Grier volvió a mirar a Lok, en su cabeza tenía un debate, decirle a Dante la verdad o seguir mintiendo. Él sabía que no podía permitir a la Organización poner le una mano encima a Lok, sabía que corría peligro, también sabía que Dante le protegería, a su cabeza vino la imagen de Dante desesperado cuando oyó el grito del chico, solamente queriendo ir a ayudarle, por motivos que desconocía, a un vampiro del estatus de Dante le importaba un cachorro de demonio huérfano, del que ni siquiera su propia especie se había preocupado por ser un híbrido. Dante desconocía la verdad sobre Lok, sobre quien era y sobre lo que era capaz de hacer, pero lo quería a salvo de todo peligro sin importar de donde viniera, otras criaturas mágicas, humanos, la Organización... Grier se rindió.

-Es solo un cachorro, solo tiene 16 años, sigue siendo un niño y ya ha vivido y sufrido más que la mayoría de personas. No se merece que la Organización le haga daño, no se cuáles son los planes del Profesor para él, pero no pueden ser nada bueno.- Grier se giró y miro muy serio a Dante- Yo puedo mantenerlo a salvo de la Organización, puedo sabotear sus intentos de captura desde dentro, pero no puedo protegerlo de todo, pero tu sí. Prométeme que le mantendrás a salvo, Dante.

-Eso no ni lo dudes, no permitiré que le pongan una mano encima, a ninguno.

Dante miró con ternura a su equipo, en ese momento Sophie regañaba a Lok por mojarse tanto.

-Dante, la Organización no sabe de la existencia de Sutos si alguna vez necesitas llevar a cualquiera de tu equipo, aun lugar seguro, puedes traerlo.

-Gracias Grier, espero que no sea necesario.- Dante se iba a marchar para dispuesto a comenzar el viaje de regreso.

-Dante- Dante le miró de nuevo- No te confundas, nuestra alianza es únicamente para mantenerle a salvo, pienso seguir dándote palizas y robándote titanes, seguimos siendo enemigos en ese campo.

-No lo olvidare.

Dante no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en su próximo encuentro con Grier, ambos deseaban esa pelea. Grier observo al equipo Huntik marcharse en su barco, no le había dicho toda la verdad a Dante, pero sabía que en ese momento no era relevante, y que tarde o temprano lo descubriría él solo.

Tercera persona end

* * *

POV de Dante

Una vez en el barco el resto del equipo volvió a ponerse su ropa normal, Lok estaba apoyado en la barandilla trasera junto con Cherit mirando Sutos hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

-Es difícil creer que Grier se uniera a la Organización solo para que llegara este día- Comentó Cherit aun un poco asombrado- Lo hizo por su padre.

-Muy bonito todo- Zhalia captó la atención de todos- ¿Cuándo vamos a abrir ese cofre?

Lok, Sophie y Cherit se animaron mucho con la idea de Zhalia, y reconozco que yo también, jamás había deseado tanto terminar una misión. Todos nos colocamos alrededor del cofre y esperamos impacientes a que Zhalia lo abriera. El cofre estaba lleno de arena, pero en la superficie había varios colmillos y tres amuletos.

-Genial, dientes de tiburón- Dijo Zhalia mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

-No son de tiburón, ¡son de dragón!- Exclamó Sophie- En la leyenda Jason los plantaba en un campo y crecían guerreros.

-Zhalia, tú los conseguiste, tú decides que hacer con ellos.- Zhalia me miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- ¿Tuviste muchas dificultades?

-Algunas, pero las solucione.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó Lok cogiendo uno de los colmillos.

-Unos cuantos tiburones- Todos miramos a Zhalia preocupados, inmediatamente la revise con la mirada para asegurarme de que estaba bien.- Pero me deshice de ellos, y ahora ese barco tienen una población de peces de colores enorme.

-¡¿Los transformaste?!- Lok estaba muy emocionado con esa idea. Zhalia asintió- ¡Que pasada!

-Si, genial, una bruja que puede convertir cambiar las cosas de forma.

Zhalia y yo fulminamos a Sophie con la mirada. Sophie cogió el Holotomo. Para buscar información sobre los titanes.

-Los Hoplitas son fáciles de invocar, pero muy poderosos cuando trabaja juntos.

"Hoplita: ataque: 2, defensa: 1, tipo: guerrero crono-titan, tamaño: mediano, habilidades especiales: trabajo en equipo"

-Como nosotros- Dijo Cherit mirando a los chicos.

Zhalia cogió los Hoplitas, guardo uno en su bolsa de muslo junto con el resto de sus titanes y le lanzo uno a Sophie y otro a Lok.

-Luego no os quejéis de que no os doy nada.

Los chicos se sorprendieron ante el gesto de Zhalia, a mí no me sorprendió que le diera uno a Lok, ya que al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo un novato, pero me alegre de ver que a pesar de sus diferencias con Sophie, era capaz de velar por ella.

-Vaya Zhalia, me sorprende esto de ti- Comentó Sophie- Reconozco que pensé que te quedarías con el tesoro para ti sola, ha sido una gran sorpresa.

Zhalia y yo volvimos a mirar a Sophie con enfado, ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

-Zhalia, podrías convertirla en algo que no hablase.

Bromeó Lok, aunque se notaba que también estaba harto de la actitud de Sophie respecto a Zhalia, ¿tanto le costaba decir gracias? Zhalia y yo sonreímos ante su broma y Cherit se rio desde la seguridad de mi hombro, sin embargo, a Sophie no le hizo ninguna gracias y empezó a gritar a Lok.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Notas: En mi opinión, Grier es un personaje al que podrían haberle dado más juego, por lo que les aviso que aparecerá en algún otro capitulo de mi fanfiction.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo 43**_

POV de Dante

Durante el viaje de regreso tuve una conversación con Sophie sobre su comportamiento con Zhalia, no tuve mucha suerte y no conseguí gran cosa, aunque dijo que intentaría crear menos polémica, no sé exactamente qué significa, pero bueno. Zhalia me prometió, que salvo que no fuera por petición de Lok, no convertiría a Sophie en ningún tipo de animal, cosa, criatura o alienígena, esa última parte de nuestro trato también fue incluida por Lok. Por su parte Lok estaba como siempre, feliz, contento, juguetón y muy pesado, y por desgracia el barco no es muy grande y como no me tiré al agua, no se como escapar de un cachorro hiperactivo con mucha energía. Aunque de vez en cuando se deprimía y no quería hacer nada.

Después del largo viaje a casa estaba agotado, nada más llegar a casa me deje caer en el sofá dejando las maletas en medio de la entrada, mi gesto sorprendió un poco al resto del equipo, pero todos siguieron mi ejemplo y se dejaron caer en los asientos, Lok se sentó a mi lado y las chicas en el otro sofá.

-Me vendría bien unas vacaciones.- Comentó Sophie mientras miraba el reloj- Dios, no quiero levantarme del sofá.

-Pero...- Dije apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-LeBlanch viene a buscarme en un rato.

-Dile que te lleve en brazos.- Comentó Lok cabeceando de sueño.

-Me apunto a las vacaciones.

Comentó Zhalia. Sonó el claxon de un coche y Zhalia se levantó estirándose.

-Princesa, hay esta tu carroza.

Sophie hizo un puchero y se levantó, cogió su maleta y se marchó volando tras despedirse.

-Y nosotros deberíamos llevar al bebe a la cama.

-Zhalia, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

-Tranquilo, está dormido.

Miré a mi lado y Zhalia tenía razón, Lok estaba completamente dormido, tenía las orejas caídas hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la respiración profunda. Estaba muy mono.

-¿Me traes un rotulador?- Dije con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero pintarle algo en la cara.- No pude evitar soltar una risita. Lok hizo un ruido de molestia.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a la cama, y no lo despiertes.

Zhalia se marchó y me dejo solo para no ser cómplice de mi brbed the oma. Miré a Lok y rodé los ojos, por mucho que lo negara seguía siendo un cachorro, un niño grande. Me levanté con esfuerzo del sofá, cogí un cojín mullido y lo puse en el extremo más cercano a Lok, le tumbe con cuidado para no despertarlo, le quité las deportivas y le puse las piernas en el sofá, por suerte Lok estaba en el sofá más largo y cabía sin ningún problema, me dirigí a un armario del pasillo y cogí una manta, volví al salón y tape a Lok con ella. Cuando le tapé se acurrucó y murmuró algo que no entendí.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio con una sonrisa en la cara, Lok estaba tan mono dormido en el sofa..., no lo pude evitar. Llegué a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama, me froté el cuello, estaba agotado, cogí varias cosas, me fui al baño de mi dormitorio y me di una ducha gloriosa. Cuando salí me puse únicamente unos pantalones largos de pijama y me dejé caer en la cama, incluso un vampiro de mi estatus, un detective privado experto, un buscador de mi nivel y líder de un equipo puede llegar a estar tan agotado que solo quiere estar en la cama y morirse, y eso fue lo que hice, me envolví en las sabanas y dormí todo lo que pude.

POV de Dante end

POV de Zhalia

La mañana empezó bien gracias a Dante, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras desayunaba. Lok no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Lok solo asintió mientras se ponía una taza de café. No pude evitar volver a sonreír mientras le daba un mordisco a mi tostada.

-Lok, Dante me dijo cuando me mude que tenías prohibido beber café.

-Por mi Dante puede morirse.

Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme. Dante llego a la cocina aun medio dormido.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días

No pude evitar reírme un poco mientras saludaba a Dante. Lok no dijo nada, solo soltó un pequeño gruñido. Sin decir nada y dándonos la espalda se marchó con la taza de café.

-Esta bebiendo café.

-¡¿Qué?! Por dios, el día de hoy va a ser muy largo.- Dante se sentó enfrente de mi desanimado.

-No pudiste resistirte.

-¿De qué hablas?

\- Del bigote que le pintaste a Lok mientras dormía.- Ya no aguante más y me eche a reír. Dante sonrió.

-Si..., fue muy divertido.

-A él no le ha hecho gracia, deberías disculparte.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Dante se levantó y se fue a buscar a Lok, en un principio todo fue bien, o eso supuse, no se oyó nada.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

El gritó de Lok me sobre salto y provocó que me tirara el café encimas, por suerte no estaba ardiendo, solo quemaba lo justo. Dante volvió apresurado con una expresión de sorpresa, se sentó enfrente de mí y desayuno como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunté mientras me limpiaba la camisa con una servilleta.

-Perfectamente, solo está un poco enfadado, intentaré disculparme más tarde.

-Bueno saberlo, ¿y ese mordisco que te está sangrando en la mano?

-Intenté hacerle cosquillas.

Dante se miró la herida de la mano, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de cuanto le sangraba y se levantó apresurado, cuando volvió se había puesto un vendaje.

-Todo perfecto, ¿no?

Dante me miró con una mueca que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Crees que algún día me perdonara?

-Puede ser. Tal vez podrías llevarlo a Irlanda.

-¿Irlanda?

-Lok es irlandés, ¿verdad?- Dante asintió.- Bien, pues podríamos ir de vacaciones, como sugirió Sophie ayer.

-¿Pero por qué Irlanda?

-Vi a Lok mirando varios vídeos turísticos de Irlanda en el barco, creo que la echa de menos, al fin y al cabo, se crió allí.

-Sabes que Zhalia, te tomo la palabra.

El día había empezado un poco raro, lo siguiente que hicimos fue llevarnos las maletas que habíamos dejado en la entrada y guardar su contenido, aproveché que estaba guardando ropa para cambiarme la camisa que me había manchado. Dante y yo teníamos la idea de pasar el resto del día descansando y organizando el viaje a Irlanda, Cherit pensó que sería una gran sorpresa y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era no decirle nada a Lok. Le dije a Dante que yo no iba a organizar nada, ya que era su disculpa, pero nuestros planes de pasar el día en el sofá se vieron arruinados por la taza de café que Lok se tomó.

Lok ya tiene energía siendo el mismo, pero esa taza de café... fue una pesadilla, y lo peor de todo fue que la que tenía que soportarlo era yo, ya que Lok aún estaba enfadado con Dante, y para su seguridad se había enserado en su despacho y Cherit se fue con él para ayudarle a organizarlo todo, supuestamente.

Lok empezó dándome la lata para que jugara con él, saltaba de un lado a otro rápidamente y hablaba muy rápido, le grité un par de veces pero mi enfado y mis amenazas no consiguieron nada, parecía que no me escuchaba, cuando ya no aguanté más me levanté y le tiré un cojín a la cara, en ese momento Lok estaba haciendo el pino sobre el respaldo del sofá y cuando el cojín le dio, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, lo peor de todo fue que quería repetir. Ya no lo aguantaba más, en una hora que llevábamos levantados Lok ya había hecho equilibrismo, resuelto todos sus puzles, jugado con sus juguetes, entrenado sus ataques y sus poderes, recorrido toda la casa incluido el tejado, visto los 400 canales de televisión, destrozado algunas revistas viejas y me había vuelto loca. Ya en la desesperación se me ocurrió una idea.

-Lok, si limpias, recoges y ordenas toda la casa, menos el despacho de Dante y su habitación y la mía, y limpias toda la ropa que hay sucia, te llevaré al parque a jugar con el frisbee. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Perfectamente.

Lok asintió enérgicamente y muy emocionado, se marchó corriendo a cuatro patas para hacer las tareas de la casa, fue tan rápido que derrapo por el pasillo. Me deje caer en el sofá rendida, ahora más que nunca necesitaba unas vacaciones, hablando de vacaciones, fui a ver a Dante a su despacho con la intensión de esconderme yo también. Llamé a la puerta y entré antes de que Dante dijera nada, y cerré inmediatamente. Dante estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, la silla era grande y de cuero marrón, tenía posa brazos y ruedas para desplazarse, el escritorio era de madera, pude intuir que tenía muchas gavetas, sobre este había un par de fotos y algunos libros, el Holotomo y un portátil que Dante estaba usando. El despacho estaba decorado con algunas plantas, alguna que otra lámpara y muchas estanterías llenas de libros. Al lado de una de las estanterías había un sillón individual y una lampara de pie.

Cherit estaba sentado en el respaldo de la silla de Dante, ambos me miraron cuando entré.

-¿Todo bien, Zhalia?

Preguntó Cherit, yo caminé hasta el sillón individual y me senté agotada.

-Vuestro cachorro me tiene loca, ¿cómo van las vacaciones?

-Casi están, ¿qué ha hecho Lok?

-Qué no ha hecho...- Dante me miró preocupado- Lok, es tu problema, ¡así que se un hombre, sal y ocúpate de él!

-Prefiero ser un cobarde y seguir aquí. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Limpiar la casa y hacer todas las tareas que yo no quiero hacer.- Dante y Cherit me miraron muy sorprendidos, aunque era normal ¿Lok limpiando?, eso era una gran acontecimiento- Le dije que le llevaría al parque cuando terminara.-Dante y Cherit asintieron cuando entendieron la situación.

-Tranquila, en cuanto se le pase el efecto de la cafeína caerá rendido y no se podrá mover, y se la pasara durmiendo durante horas.

-¿Más horas de lo normal o lo mismo?

-Mucho más- Aclaró Cherit.

Dante y Cherit siguieron planeando el viaje, yo me conformé con leer uno de los libros de la librería de mi lado, no entendí su contenido, simplemente me dediqué a pasar las paginas. Ese momento se semejaba mucho a lo que yo quería hacer ese día, estar sentada con Dante en una habitación cada uno en sus asuntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro con su mera presencia.

Me abofeteé mentalmente, no podía pensar en disfrutar de su compañía, Dante era mi enemigo, y mi objetivo a eliminar en esta misión, no podía seguir de esta manera, debía centrarme y serenarme, a partir de ahora me centraría más en mi misión, me desharía de Dante, aunque eso significara entregar a Lok, de Sophie..., me ocuparía yo personalmente.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Cherit

Dante y yo habíamos terminado de preparar el viaje a Irlanda y estábamos jugando al solitario en el portátil de Dante, pero Zhalia entró de mal humor, Dante cambio la pantalla del portátil por una página wed de viajes para disimular, no quería que Zhalia supiera que habíamos terminado hacia media hora y que no queríamos salir del despacho para no aguantar a Lok, además, Lok aún seguía enfadado con Dante y ya le había mordido una vez y no le apetecía que le volviera a morder.

Dante me pidió que fuera a buscarle un vaso de agua y así lo hice, antes de salir miré a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarme de que Lok no estaba y no me asaltaría. Llegué a la cocina sano y salvo, pero cuando ya me iba, Lok entró. Sonreí al ver que por fin se había podido quitar el bigote que Dante le había pintado.

-¿SabesdondeestaZhalia?Yaterminedelimpiarlacasa.

Parpadeé un par de veces para procesar lo que Lok había dicho, hablaba tan rápido que no había entendido nada, solo el nombre de Zhalia.

-Tu quédate aquí, ahora voy a buscarla.

Me marché bastante desconcertado, adoraba a Lok pero en estos momentos solo quería tenerle lejos, su hiperactividad no era buena para alguien de mi edad. Volví al despacho de Dante y le entregué el vaso.

-Zhalia, creó que Lok te busca.

Zhalia hizo una mueca y soltó un gemido de sufrimiento, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y se fue con una expresión corporal que parecía que la llevaban al matadero.

-¿Seguimos jugando?

-Por supuesto

Dante volvió a poner el solitario y seguimos jugando.

POV de Cherit end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Lok estaba en la cocina muy animado, al parecer ya había terminado de hacer todas las tareas de la casa, le dije que iría a revisar su trabajo y que si no estaba bien hecho no iríamos a ninguna parte y me tendría que dejar tranquila.

Mientras caminaba por la casa Lok me seguía de cerca, odiaba admitirlo, pero Lok había hecho muy buen trabajo, la vajilla brillaba, los suelos estaban relucientes y creó que nunca vi la sala de entrenamiento tan limpia, le había quitado el polvo a las lámparas y estanterías, todas las cosas estaban en su sitio, la casa estaba estupenda. Lok había cumplido su parte del trato, ahora me tocaba cumplir la mía. Por desgracia mi idea no había tenido a Lok ocupado mucho tiempo.

Después de preparar una mochila con las cosas que tenía que llevar al parque salimos de casa. Lok seguía hiperactivo y me estaba avergonzando mucho, casi lo atropellan dos coches, se chocaba con casi todo el mundo y de vez en cuando salía corriendo sin ningún sentido. Dante y yo habíamos estado bromeando con comprarle una correa, estaba empezando a considerar hacerlo de verdad, sería algo muy práctico.

Una vez en el parque Lok canalizo toda su energía en jugar al frisbee, por mi parte lo estaba tolerando, pero estaba muy cansada y hacía mucho calor, me daban ganas de invocar a Kilthane para que jugara el con Lok mientras yo me sentaba bajo un árbol a descansar, también quería que le lanzara el frisbee con todas sus fueras y muy lejos y que Lok se fuera corriendo detrás de él, pero había dos problemas: estábamos en un lugar público y la presencia de Kilthane provocaría el caos, y Lok podría perderse.

Por suerte para mí, Lok conoció a otro cachorro de demonio, era un perro peludo al que sus padres también habían sacado a pasear, y al igual que yo, debían de estar artos, porque a pesar de no gustarle mucho Lok permitieron que su hijo jugara con él. Ambos jugaron un rato, yo aproveché para sentarme en un banco a la sombra, mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo de la mochila, cuando lo cogí vi que Dante me había mandado un mensaje, sentí que mi expresión corporal cambiaba, pero por alegría, sacudí la cabeza, no podía sentirme así.

Dante: ¿Qué tal lo estas pasando en el parque?

Miré a Lok y luego cogí una botella de agua de la mochila para refrescarme.

Zhalia: Fatal. ¿Las vacaciones ya están?

Dante: Si, solo me falta avisar a Sophie.

Zhalia: ¿Sabes cuánto dura el efecto de la cafeína?

Dante: Entr horas, pero siendo Lok, más de cinco.

Zhalia: Genial, me voy a morir, aún quedan dos horas.

Dante: Piensa en positivo, después nos dejara la tarde tranquilos.

Zhalia: Es fácil pensar en positivo teniendo en cuenta que no lo has soportado tú.

Dante: Te recompensaré por esto 3 3.

Zhalia: Yo haré que lo lamentes.

Dante: Vaya, que agresiva. Te voy a ayudar un poco, beber mucha agua y comer queso ayudan a bajar los niveles de cafeína.

No respondí el mensaje de Dante, pero si iba a tener en cuenta su consejo, además, ya era hora de comer. Decidí esperar a que el cachorro de perro se marchara para llamar a Lok e irnos a comer a un restaurante que había cerca, le obligué a beber mucha agua, por suerte Lok se pidió un plato de pasta con una salsa que llevaba mucho queso, parase una tontería, pero juntando las horas que ya llevaba la cafeína en su organismo y los trucos de Dante, ahora Lok hablaba en su velocidad normal.

Después de comer volvimos a jugar al parque un rato más, cuando empecé a notar a Lok cansado recogí todo y volvimos a casa, durante el camino los efectos de la cafeína desaparecieron por completo, por lo que, cuando llegamos a casa Lok casi se arrastraba, no podía evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Me asegure de que Lok entrara en su cuarto a dormir, ya iría a despertarle para cenar, aunque más bien, ira Dante.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Zhalia entró en el despacho muy contenta, los efectos de la cafeína ya se habían pasado y ahora Lok estaba durmiendo en su cuarto. Se alegro mucho más cuando le dije que ya había hablado con Sophie y que hoy no vendría a casa. También le dije que disfrutara del resto del día ya que había tenido que aguantar a Lok toda la mañana, Zhalia me recalcó que eso era algo que ya tenía pensado hacer.

Después de una ducha refrescante, Zhalia paso la tarde tirada en el sofá, leyó un libro, invocó a Gareon para que le hiciera compañía, en un momento dado jugo un poco al ajedrez con Cherit, pero casi toda la tarde se la paso dibujando. Mientras Zhalia pasaba el día para ella yo me dedique a ponerme al día con mis trabajos, tuve que resolver varios asuntos con respecto al mundo de los vampiros y me organicé una reunión por vídeo llamada en medio de mis vacaciones en Irlanda, pero bueno, mi deber como segundo del rey va primero que mi descanso. También me puse al día con algunas investigaciones pendientes.

Cuando anochecido preparé la cena y puse la mesa, Zhalia me ordenó que despertara a Lok para que bajara a cenar y así lo hice, reconozco que tenía miedo, hoy me había mordido la mano y aunque no lo aparentara había dolido y mucho, llegué a sentir que me había arrancado media mano, pero no fue así, solo me hizo una herida muy fea y me dejo la marca de sus colmillos.

Sacudí suavemente el hombro de Lok para despertarlo, cuando abrió los ojos me miró con mucho odio y me clavó las garras en la mano que tenía apoyada en su hombro. Una vez que se despertó me marché a mi cuarto para curar sus arañazos, no se si fue suerte o no, pero no me araño la mano que ya tenía herida, y ahora tenía las dos manos dañadas. Me había olvidado de que Lok tiene mal genio y le gusta vengarse, y a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que es salvaje y un cachorro. En fin, lo de hoy se lo iba a perdonar, pero si volvía a dañarme lo iba a lamentar.

Esperaba que mi sorpresa de ir a Irlanda hiciera que me perdonara y se calmara un poco, aunque no le iba a gustar la idea de tener que levantarse temprano mañana.

POV de Dante end


	44. Chapter 44

_**Capítulo 44**_

 **¡HOLA A TODOS! Ha vuelto de entre los muertos, no, mentira, pero casi, ha tenido la época de los exámenes de la universidad, se parece a la muerte, pero no es lo mismo.**

 **En fin, siento, he llegado tarde, tanto tiempo, en la publicación, pero a partir de ahora, espero que lo haga más seguido. Intentare publicar otro capitulo para esta semana que me voy de viaje y tengo que recompensaros por la tardanza. Con un poco de suerte este verano publicare más seguido.**

 **Espero que todo lo que te gusta. Disfrutad el capítulo**

* * *

POV de Dante

No fue un poco difícil ocultar las vacaciones, ni tampoco me hizo ninguna gracia. Cuando se está en la cocina, están muy dormidos, se han encontrado zombis, se han llevado las deportivas, se ha bajado el pelo, se ha incluido el abrochado mal la camisa. No hay nada extraño en este momento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hemos levantado tan temprano? - Lok bostezó de manera muy adorable, mostrando sus colmillitos y doblando la lengua como un gato mientras tiene un pequeño gemido.

-Nos vamos de viaje. Prepara la maleta, tienes 10 minutos antes de que llegue el taxi.

Dijo Zhalia con un tono que daba un sentido que no quería más preguntas. Lo que se protesta por lo bajo.

-Zhalia, a veces das miedo.

-Bien. Tú también deberías hacer la maleta.

-Primero, no me mandes como si fuera un niño, y segundo, la hice anoche.

Zhalia sonrió mientras bebía un poco de su café. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Zhalia y yo terminamos de asegurarnos de llevarlo todo para el vuelo, pasaportes, DNI, billetes de avión y el dinero correspondiente, Cherit ayudó a Lok A terminar su equipaje, ambos bajaron para reunirse con nosotros. Me hizo gracia observar que no solo le había ayudado con el equipaje, sino que también había arreglado un poco para quitar el aspecto del recién levantado. Nos subimos en el taxi y reconocimos a Sophie en su casa, nosotras lo hemos visto en nuestra página web. El viaje al aeropuerto fue relativamente tranquilo, y muchas veces más que a nosotros, a los empleados, a los taxistas, a los asesores y a los asesores.

Lok volvió a preguntar en el aeropuerto, Sophie fue la encargada de mantener ocupado mientras nos ocupábamos de las maletas.

-Dante- Zhalia se apretó en el puente de la nariz con los dedos para mantener la calma- Por favor, dime que ha traído algo para mantener el calladito y tranquilo.- Dijo Zhalia haciendo énfasis en "calladito".

-La duda ofende Zhalia, por supuesto que traje algo, ahora haré que se lo tomé.

-¿Como lo harás ?, no creo que se lo tomo voluntariamente.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a pedir permiso?

-Y luego soy yo la que da miedo.

Cuando terminamos de arreglar las maletas volvimos con los chicos, y nosotras lo pasamos bien, Sophie, nosotras creemos, nosotras, y nosotras, y nosotras, las tomamos, la taza, el café, y la respuesta. Vida imposible en Zhalia, aunque no se haya dado cuenta de esa última parte.

La causa de esto es, por lo tanto, se espera que en el vuelo, se haya obtenido un nuevo tiempo en el que se encuentre.

-Lok, and you are a one class clasified, is the only to you have a you have is important is, and se acabó the theme.

¿Qué es lo que dice la última parte? Antes de que nos acercáramos a la hora de embarcar Era un zombi de nuevo, zombis que teníamos que arrastramos por todo el aeropuerto, pero que no teníamos ni idea de adonde lo llevábamos. Mi asiento estaba al lado del lado derecho de lo que lo controlaba, aunque no hizo falta, se quedó dormido antes de que el avión encendiera los motores.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Mi asiento estaba en el lado opuesto al Lok y Dante, me hizo gracia y las miradas que les mandaba a todos los asistentes del vuelo, aunque es normal, es muy inusual y un vampiro con un cachorro, probablemente pensaría que ya estaba secuestrando o que la vida de Lok corría peligro, otros asistentes solo me quedaban mirando a Lok durante el tiempo, al igual que a algunos pasajeros, y en su extrañar, Lok es adorable when duerme.

Dante despertó a Lok cuando aterrizamos y sacamos del avión antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, recuperamos las maletas y en ese momento, Lok vio un cartel publicitario de un restaurante, en irlandés, fue muy gracioso, Lok miró el cartel, miró a Dante, de vuelta al cartel, ya Dante, a veces se escuchó a los engranajes en su cabeza, a la vez que a su lado, a sus compañeros se movió alocadamente, sus bigotes emitieron pequeñas chispas, en su cara Sonrisa enorme y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¡Estamos en Irlanda!

La gente nos miró cuando Lok gritó y se lanzó al cuello Dante un abrazo, mientras que Le perdonaba la broma de ayer, por supuesto, como he dicho que he hecho, y todas las bromas que le han hecho en la vida. Dante puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba controlar el frenesí de Lok, las chispas en sus bigotes, eran pequeñas, pero aún así, no era una buena manera de mostrar en el público, además de los pequeños calambres que se transmiten cada vez que le tocábamos.

Una vez recuperadas todas las maletas salimos del pequeño aeropuerto y empezamos a caminar por un sendero hasta la parada del autobús, tuvimos que reconocer que Irlanda era preciosa, todos eran campos verdes llenos de flores y pájaros, y un aire limpio y muy refrescante, era muy relajante Dante iba a la cabeza consultó un mapa para estar seguro de donde teníamos que en un autobús para llegar al hotel y dejar las maletas.

-Dante, ¿qué línea tenemos que coger para llegar al hotel? -Preguntó Sophie acercándose a él para poder ver el mapa.

-No estoy seguro ...

-Espera, ¿hotel?

Todos miramos un Lok de golpe, su acento irlandés era realmente marcado, es decir, siempre había estado ahí, pero era sutil, y de repente, ¡BOOM !, se había instalado una manera alucinante y muy, muy marcada.

-Esto…, -Dante estaba procesando- Si, hotel.-Finalmente respondió. Lok sonrió aun más y eso fue difícil.

-Nosotros no tenemos falta ningún hotel.

-¿A no? - Respondió Sophie algo borde- ¿Y dónde sugieres que durmamos?

-En mi casa- Respondió a Lok sin perder su sonrisa- Estamos en el condado de Kerry, yo soy de aquí, la casa donde me crié está un poco lejos, pero será un paseo agradable. Y por cierto, me he acercado a Dante y le quitó el mapa. La mejor manera de ver. Irlanda está perdiendo, además, me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

Dante no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Lok, recuperó el mapa y lo guardo.

-Prefiero tener un seguro, por si acaso.

Lo que se hizo muy breve, se recuperó, se sonrió y se guió en la dirección de su casa, se dio cuenta de que no se había entristecido ni nunca se admitió, sino que también se tuvo en cuenta. Todos nosotros estamos muy entusiasmados con las vacaciones y cada vez que Lok habla sobre los lugares que tengamos que visitar más nos entusiasmados. El paseo fue muy agradable.

-Esto es increíble- Dijo Sophie muy animada- Creo que nunca había visto hierva tan verde. Vivir a qui debió de ser maravilloso, lejos de la civilización.

-Si…, lo echaba de menos- Dijo Lok un poco triste- Llevaba muchos años sin poder venir.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Nada de tristeza- Dijo Cherit- Estamos de vacaciones.

-Cherit tiene razón- Dijo Dante- Aunque deberíamos darnos prisa, parece que se acerca una tormenta.

-Además, cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos comer.- Dije acelerando el paso.

-Hablando de comida…, deberíamos pedir algo, llevo años sin estar en mi casa, no creo que allá comida.

-Vale, solo quiero comer algo.

Con eso seguimos caminando ahora más rápido justo cuando empezaba a llover.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

Tercera persona

Mientras tanto, Huntik comenzó a trabajar sus vacaciones en Viena, la Organización de la manera de arribarse. En una de las salas de una biblioteca antigua, los agentes de la organización esperaban y llegaban a ser superiores a las instrucciones, uno esperaba en una silla de la enorme mesa de madera que había en el centro de la sala, relajándose, estirando Las piernas sobre la mesa, el segundo se sentó observando indiferente, mientras que su compañero observó el lugar nervioso, mientras que su pelo rubio y largo para calmarse.

No te preocupes, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de ti, ni de él ni de nadie. ¿Qué hacer?

-Lamento la espera- Claus sonrió asiéndole aún más siniestro- estaba destilando unos ingredientes apestosos para pociones.- Mientras disculpaba se acercó a una mesa más pequeña en una de las esquinas de la sala.-Me indicaron que recibiríamos las instrucciones de cierto futuro.

Su mirada se dirigió una Una calavera verdadera humana, la cogio con Una Mano levantándola por el cráneo Haciendo Que la mandíbula se abriera, Atención pecado Prestar a las miradas de los Agentes introdujo ONU Dedo En Una de las Cuencas Haciendo Que la mandíbula se rompiera y cayera, los agentes retrocedieron instintivamente al ver las docenas de gusanos salir esparcidos. Claus siguió hurgando en la cuenca hasta que extrajo un pequeño escarabajo metálico sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Os presento a mi última creación- Noel se mostró orgulloso el pequeño escarabajo- Lo que se formó a partir del veneno de serpiente gigante de hielo, combinado con unos cuantos hechizos y un poco de mi magia. Lo llamo calma total.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace? - Preguntó uno de los agentes ahora lleno de curiosidad tras la explicación.

\- Busca un blanco y cuando te atrapa. Hasta Dante Vale quedaría vacío.

Los agentes compartieron una mirada de complicidad mientras que son satisfechos con la explicación. Sonó un timbre y la sonrisa de Claus se agrando.

-Bien, el invitado de honor.

Claus se abrió la puerta mostrando a Rassimof, serio y erguido, mientras que entraña la cara de Claus tomo un aspecto sonriente y espeluznante.

-Confio no haberte hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Dante

Por fin llegamos a la casa de Lok, todos nos llevamos una sorpresa, era una casa muy bonita, sentimos una película, una casa enorme de dos plantas en el medio de la nada, solo con unos cuantos vecinos que incluso estamos lejos, tenía el tejado Tejas azules, muchas ventanas, una chimenea, una pequeña puerta de madera. Solamente había visto la parte delantera de la casa y me di cuenta de que Sophie tenía razón, debio ser maravilloso vivir aquí.

-Hogar dulce hogar.

Dijo Lok sacando una llave de debajo de una piedra al lado de la puerta, una vez abierta nos dejó pasar, se crearon todos los impresionados con el interior, nada más entrar había una sala de estar con los sillones, una mesa de café y una chimenea, había varias librerías y estanterías decoradas con registros y fotos. Desde la posición en la que estaba disponible en la cocina, era grande, rustica, pero bastante moderna. En frente de mi había un pasillo y al lado unas escaleras.

-Las habitaciones están arriba.

Además de una habitación con un matrimonio, un armario bastante amplio, un baño individual de un tamaño decente, una mesita de noche y un escritorio con su correspondiente silla, además de una ventana que mostraba el jardín trasero de la casa y el bosque que había continuado. Lok nos estrego a todos un par de toallas y un juego de sabanas.

-Mi habitación es la que está al final del pasillo.

Lok nos dejó instalarnos mientras pedimos unas pizzas y conectamos el agua y la luz. Cuando termine de instalarme en el pasillo y no se le pedirá que se dirija a la única habitación desocupada, deduje que era el cuarto de Ethon y Lok prefería mantenerlo cerrado. Sacudiendo los pensamientos bajó con una sonrisa para Lok, estaba en la cocina, en la mesa, antes, en la foto, en la foto, en la atención, en las estanterías y en el camino.

La foto la había sacado mientras que los integrantes no miraban. Salió una mujer con el pelo rubio y largo, los ojos azules, llevaba una blusa azul celeste, tenía alas azules, grandes y preciosas, en sus brazos ..., había una bolita de pelo pequeña con dos alas, tenía los ojos cerrados los dos pequeños por su pelito rubio, y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la mujer mirando a la cámara, se chupando el dedo gordo de una de sus manitas disfrutando del abrazo protector de su madre. La mirada del amor con la que miraba a su hijo se reflejaba en lo que le gustaba. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me fijé que las colas y las alas de Lok eras demasiado grandes para esas cuerpecito tan pequeño.

-¿Dante qué estás mirando? - Preguntó Sophie acercándose a mi con Zhalia y Cherit pisándole a los talones.

-A Lok de bebe.

Las chicas tienen mucho interés de repente y se acercaron a mirar.

-¡Que mono !, es una bolita de pelo adorable.

-La mujer de la foto… - Comentó Zhalia con tristeza.

-Debía ser su madre ... -Respondí igual de triste que Zhalia

-Se llamaba Sandra.

Sonreía, pero era una sonrisa triste, se acercó con nosotros y cogió la foto de mis manos, el contacto unos instantes antes de colocarla en su sitio.

-Murió un par de días después de tomar esa foto, papá he dicho que era maravillosa, me hubiera gustado conocerla. Es la única foto que tengo con ella.

Nadie supo que decir, no podríamos evitar, mirarle con tristeza, no solo dijo que paso a su madre, solo que murió. Querer decir algo para hacerle sentir mejor pero no me ha ocurrido nada, por suerte, alguien tocó el timbre y Lok se fue a atenderse. Volví a mirar la foto una vez más y me dirigí a la cocina indicando a los demás que me siguen, gracias a que están sonriendo y moviendo sus colas cargando con las cajas de pizza.

-Espero que os guste, pedí una barbacoa, una pepperoni y una de marisco.

Mientras comíamos la tormenta, los muchachos se desilusionaron por no poder salir y dar una vuelta por los alrededores, aún así, se sentaron en el porche de la parte trasera, tenía un banco de madera y varias mantas, cuando se aburrieron entraron y Lógicamente se enciende la chimenea, se traduce en juegos de mesa, todo muy tranquilo. Fue una sensación muy agradable. Luché estaba muy contento, Sophie y Zhalia no se discutió en ningún momento, nos encantó con todo y os recordamos que, a pesar de tener algo que ver con el trabajo, parecían unas vacaciones de verdad. Durante cinco días podríamos relajarnos y disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad y normalidad.

POV de Dante final

* * *

Tercera persona

Rassimof se había acomodado en una de las sillas, Claus se había sentado enfrente para discutir la nueva misión.

-Esta misión es muy importante.

-Claro- Afirmó Claus desconfiando- Tengo una idea señor Rassimof, un agente joven, una mía protegida, es muy buena infiltración, y hará un trabajo perfecto.

Tercera persona final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Como somos nosotros, la tranquilidad y la felicidad de nuestras vacaciones no duro mucho, alguien tocó la puerta y Lok abrió algo extrañado, se quedó congelado unos segundos algo perplejo.

-¿Escarlata?

En cuanto al nombre supe dos cosas, que nos arruinaría las vacaciones tan necesitadas, y que traía problemas.

POV de Sophie final


	45. Chapter 45

_**Capítulo 45**_

POV de Sophie

-¿Escarlata?

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

-Eh… claro, por supuesto. Ve a la chimenea debes estar congelándote. Te traeré una toalla.

Lok se apartó de la puerta y dejo entrar a la chica, era pelirroja y con el pelo rizado, los ojos verdes y la piel clara. Era un demonio, un panda rojo, llevaba unos vaqueros y un abrigo caqui, estaba empapada de arriba y sus botas estaban llenas de barro. Cargaba una mochila pequeña marrón, también empapada.

Se quedó en la puerta mirando el pasillo por el que Lok se había ido sin prestarnos atención al resto, no se había dado cuenta de que Lok tenía la compañía.

Lok volvió rápidamente con una toalla, mientras tanto, se ofreció a recogerle el abrigo, mostrando su camisa verde y su chaleco de lana marrón claro. Scarlet se secó un poco el pelo, cuando estuvo satisfecha se devolvió a Lok.

-Scralet, ellos son mis amigos- Lok nos señaló mientras guiaba hasta los sillones- Siéntate, debes entrar en calor.

Scarlet nos saludó a todos y se envió en el sillón que estaba libre. Lok volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo.

-¿Scarlet ?, ¿Scarlet Ben?

-Si- Scarlet hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Dante- ¿Dante Vale?

-Así es, nos conocimos el año pasado en Venecia.

-¡Claro! Es genial volver a verte. Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué conoces un Lok?

-Sophie y Lok son mis alumnos.

No me gusta esta chica, al igual que a Zhalia, también se encuentra en su lugar.

-Y ella es Zhalia, otro miembro del equipo, al igual que Cherit, por supuesto- Dante añadió la última parte después que Cherit tosiera para ganar su atención.

-¿Han dicho alumnos?

La cara de Scarlet se ilumino, cuando Lok volvió a lo que había visto con una gran sonrisa y en el momento que tuvo lo suficientemente cerca como se lanzó hacia el para un gran abrasivo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Mi cachorrito favorito está creciendo.

Lok as extrañado, pero disfruto del abrazo, ambos se sentaron en el sofá bastante unidos.

-¿Qué me ha perdido?

-Dante me has dicho que te está enseñando, por lo que ya eres un buscador. ¡Lok, es fantástico!

Lok se rió un poco, luego se disculpó por no tener nada caliente que ofrecerle. Escarlata sonrió ampliamente mientras abría su mochila y sacaba un chocolate en polvo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Vi el humo de la chimenea desde mi casa y supuse que estabas de vuelta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí ... Dios, este genial y ha crecido muchísimo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves genial. ¿Y el chocolate?

-Bueno, él ayudó a mantener la casa limpia. También le gusta mucho el chocolate y le gusta más cuando hace tiempo.

-Scarlet eres la mejor.

Me refiero a una cocina encantada con la idea de un buen chocolate caliente, y no voy a mentir, a todos nos gusta una bebida caliente con esta tormenta.

-Entonces Scarlet, ¿estás en una misión de la Fundación? - Preguntó Dante con mucha confianza y comodidad.

-En realidad, lo que necesito ahora es un equipo.

-¿Y eso por qué? - Ahora Dante tenía curiosidad, ¿no sabes que curiosidad mato al gato?

-¿Ha oído hablar del pasaje funerario de New Grech?

-Es un cementerio antiguo y un mito irlandés. Lok insistió en que teníamos que visitarlo.

-Supuestamente también es el escondite de un poderoso titán.

-Haber si adivino, un titán que nadie quiere que encuentres.

Todos nos gustamos, por ejemplo, en una mesa de café, y en un lugar uno a uno, incluso a Cherit.

-Escuchad, sé que estáis de vacaciones, pero me vendía bien vuestra ayuda. Hoy estuve investigando y observándome qué me vigilaban, y un coche me ha seguido por el camino, por suerte los perdidos en el bosque. La organización no quiere que usted encuentre ese titán y necesito ayuda.

-Pero como tu has dicho, estamos de vacaciones.

Soltó Zhalia, estaba de acuerdo con ella, estas fueron nuestras primeras vacaciones desde que comenzó el verano y no me apetecía pasarlas ayudando a una niñata.

-Oh vamos chicas, no seáis así.-Intervino Lok- ¡Lo haremos! - Zhalia y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada -Bueno, uno de tres de esta nada mal.

-Podría ser interesante, además, si Lok va, yo tengo que ir, soy responsable de su seguridad.

Yo tenía razón, esta chica nos dice las vacaciones y los problemas en la Organización.

POV de Sophie final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Scarlet estaba muy contenta cuando Dante confirmó que le ayudábamos, una Sophie ya me nos incomodaba esta chica, actuaba muy cercana a Lok y coqueteaba con Dante, lo que era todo para ser insoportable. CUANDO la lluvia Paro Un poco escarlata se marcho un Su Casa, Nosotros cenamos las sobras de las pizzas MIENTRAS interrogábamos una Lok Sobre su Relación con Scarlet, resulto que se era Scarlet su vecina y amiga de la infancia,: Además canguro en Unas Cuantas Ocasiones FUE Do , a pesar de que ella solo lleva dos años, se ha considerado adulta entre los demonios, y era un cachorro cuando cuidaba de Lok, supongo que era más responsable que él. Sophie y yo también le recriminamos el hecho de arruinar nuestras vacaciones por querer ayudarla, no tarde en el sentido oculto de Lok, por la manera en que hablaba de ella,

Después de cenar nos fuimos a la cama, Lok se comprometió a levantarse temprano para ir a comprar comida para llenar la nevera y nos prometió un buen desayuno para recompensarnos por tener que ayudar a su amiga. Mirando el lado positivo uno de nuestros puntos turísticos era ese pasaje funerario por lo que no nos perdimos nada de lo que queríamos ver.

Antes de ir a dormir aproveché para dibujar un rato, puse el pijama para estar cómodo y me metí en la cama, era agradable estar calentita bajo las mantas y escuchar la lluvia en el exterior. Sin previo aviso. Comenzó a sonar un pequeño pitido.

-¡Ah! El móvil. ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas?

Me estiré un poco para coger el móvil de la mesita de la noche, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de desaprobación cuando vi quien era. La mocosa amiga de Lok ya nos había arruinado las vacaciones, y ahora esto.

-Zhalia, querida- Ese tono, quería algo- Espero no llamarte demasiado tarde.

-Claro que no. Dime que pasa.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa. Tengo una misión secreta para ti.

Clausura de manera escalonada al otro lado del teléfono. No necesitaba esto, ya estaba bastante confundido con todo lo que había en mi cabeza, no necesitaba su ayuda para marearme más.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Dante

Fui el primero en levantarme y en bajar, o eso creé hasta que vi un Lok en la cocina preparando el desayuno con la ayuda de Cherit, he tenido todo, café, zumo recién exprimido, té, tortitas, fruta, huevos, beicon y tostadas . Lok había cumplido su promesa de llenar la nevera y el desayuno fabuloso. Cuando las chicas se sorprendieron también, parecían complacidas con el desayuno.

Después de desayunar nos preparamos para ayudar a un escarlata, quedamos con ella en el medio del día, cuando no hay nadie que visite el lugar. Durante la mañana, veremos que Zhalia no estaba muy bien, se distraída.

Scarlet vino a recogernos en una furgoneta gris algo vieja. Ella conducía mientras nos contaba cosas del lugar de guía turística, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y el resto del equipo en el asiento trasero con Sophie en el centro. Aparcamos algo lejos de la entrada para no causar sospecha.

El lugar era maravilloso, ahora entiendo porque el lugar era un círculo de unas dimensiones gigantescas, el exterior era un muro blanco y la superficie de la hierba, solo una entrada, unas escaleras que conducen a las tumbas, Estaba rodeado por piedras grandes bien colocadas.

-Aquí es, el pasaje funerario de New Grech, uno de los cementerios más antiguos del mundo.

Las chicas se quedaron atrás mientras Scarlet nos explicaba a Lok ya mí, sé que no querías participar en la misión, pero si colaboraríamos antes. Además, nadie las obligo a venir.

-¿Cómo de antiguo? - Preguntó Lok

-3500 antes de cristo. ¿Tu no vivías por aquí?

Los ojos en blanco y blanco se han convertido en un color escarlata, Sophie fue tras, Cherit paso volando para ponerse al día con Lok, Zhalia no se movió y me preocupo.

-Zhalia

-¿Si? -Zhalia se sobresaltó bastante, estaba actuando muy raro.

-¿Va todo bien?

-¿Eh ...? Si, estoy bien.

No me convenció su respuesta, una Zhalia le pasaba algo. Decidí dejarlo por el momento y seguirla dentro. Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras.

-¡Firebolt!

El lugar era muy grande y espacioso, todo era de piedra y en varios tiempos diversos gravados.

-¿Dónde se supone que está el titán? - Sophie estaba de los nervios, solo le faltaba prenderle a Scarlet con la mirada.

-Se supone que hay una cámara secreta, tenemos que encontrarla.-Scarlet debe ser amable.

-Vamos allá.

Cómo no podía ser de otra forma, Si no había algo que no se conociera ni qué se hubiera atribuido, si no había presencia de Scarlet, ni estar en Irlanda ni simplemente su personalidad.

Lok y Scarlet lideraron el camino, durante unos instantes se cogieron de la mano, fue muy adorable, hasta que Sophie gritó alarmada, Lok y Scarlet se separaron y se hicieron los locos.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo, los grabados aumentaron por todas las piedras, se han repetido constantemente. Bajamos unas pequeñas escaleras y llegaron a las tumbas, ocho y estaban distribuidas alrededor de un pilar cilíndrico.

-Chicos, miren eso.

Al otro lado de las tumbas había unas escaleras, nos paramos justo en el borde, curiosamente Zhalia se quedó atrás.

-¡Puede que se haya un sarcófago especial! - Por fin, el momento que todos esperamos, Sophie emocionada por la misión.

-Un segundo, la parte inferior de los sarcófagos es el único sitio donde no hay grabados.

Verifiqué lo que Lok decía para asegurarme que era cierto, y efectivamente tenía razón.

-Así es porque no hay forma parte de la tumba, es mucho más antiguo. Y no es una pared, es una puerta.

Scarlet y los chicos se sorprendieron y Cherit sonrió.

-Entonces la leyenda es cierta.- Escarlata estaba muy contenta- A pesar de lo que buscamos es difícil de creer.

Bajamos las escaleras y cuando llegamos abajo de la cuenta de que Zhalia no estaba.

POV de Dante final

* * *

POV de Zhalia

No sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente confundido y sin embargo, no me preocupé más. El plan de Claus era muy sencillo, tenía que esperar a que me entregaran "Calma total", tendría que esperar mi oportunidad para usarlo en Dante, acabaría con él y otros agentes se encargarían del resto, y mi misión terminaría, pero ... cada vez Dante me preocupaba por mi que oía un Lok reír un poco cuando me emocionaba, me hacía dudar, incluso cuando Cherit se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Mientras que los demás bajaron las escaleras, una sombra y más allá de lo que ya estaba esperando, volvimos a subir a la sala de las tumbas, a un pequeño escarabajo metálico. ¿Qué hacer?

En la siguiente sala no había ninguna tumba, pero no había ningún tipo de grabado. Scarlet y Sophie la estaban examinando, Dante las observaciones de una distancia prudente mientras vigilaba un Lok, como siempre.

Todo lo que había tenido en mi cabeza me hizo sentir enferma, no podía dejar que me afectara, ¡por el amor de Dios! Mi trabajo es destruir un Dante.

-Chicos siento un poder mágico detrás de esta puerta.- Sophie pasó que estaba disfrutando más de la misión, si no hablamos de los celos que tenía de Scarlet.

-Dante, tenías razón, esta pared es un tipo de piedra muy diferente del resto de la tumba.

Por favor…, esta chica no podía ser más pelota porque no se propone, ahora tenía ganas de vomitar por otra razón muy diferente a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?

Lógicamente se acercó a una de las paredes con Cherit siguiéndole, estiró un brazo para intentar alcanzar algo, incluso de puso de puntillas. No fui la única que le miró, Dante ya tenía el ojo puesto en él y se había acercado unos pasos discretamente. Me encantó la forma en la que Dante cuidaba de él, me preocupé mucho por Lok, me gustó mucho las cosas sobre Dante Vale, algo muy característico era la distancia que guardaba con todo el mundo, los rumores decían que se tiene que hacer en el hecho de que su mentor estaba muy enfermo y al parecer era su mundo entero, debido a un obstáculo, ya se había negado a dejar de entrar a nadie en su vida, sin embargo, no hay problemas para acercarse, y se ha dicho mucho. Sophie, no de la misma manera, pero la cuida, incluso me ha dejado entrar a mí.

-¡Lok cuidado!

Miré hacia el lado derecho y el ataque. El rayo de hielo empató a Dante contra una pared, fue apoyado en sus rodillas y en una de sus manos mientras que la otra se aferraba al abdomen, donde había impactado el rayo helado. Escarlata no es un segundo en un segundo y un segundo lado, sino también en un segundo plano.

-Dante, ¿estás bien?

-Sobreviviré.

Todos miramos a las escaleras. Acabamos de bajar. Fueron instantes, teníamos agentes de la Organización, aunque parecían diferentes, llevaban gabardinas negras, camisetas grises y pantalones beige, no era el traje habitual de la Organización, además, sus gafas y auriculares eran más modernos

-¡La organización!

Preparados para la pelea, aunque no estaba seguro de que hacer.

POV de Zhalia final


	46. Chapter 46

_**Capítulo 46**_

 **Hola Se que llevo tiempo desaparecido pero por fin tengo el capítulo listo, este es más largo de lo habitual, un poco para recompensar por la espera.**

 **Como ya había comentado, fui de viaje durante los diez días en Nueva York y bueno, no escribí absolutamente nada XD XD, y ahora estoy estudiando para los exámenes de recuperación por lo que no he estado muy inspirada, pero bueno, por fin actualizo.**

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Dante y yo usamos "Feetfire" e "Hiperstride" pasando por encima de los agentes y terminar en la cima de las escaleras, Sophie se dedicó a mantener a Lok y Scarlet a salvo con uno de sus escudos mágicos.

Dante invocó a Calibam enseguida, la Organización reaccionó invocando a un titan parecido a un pez con forma humana, me grabé al monstruo del pantano, se llamaba  
Bonelasher. Ambos titanes se enfrentanron, aunque Calibam no se molestó en desenfundar su espada y se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Bonelasher no tenía nada que hacer, Calibam esquivó un golpe, frenó otro, le dio una llave y le dio un puñetazo en la barriga devolviéndolo a su amuleto, todo un maestro.

El agente que lo había invocado corrió hacia Dante, pero él ya lo había esperado, cogió carrerilla saltó y le pateó la cara, el agente chocó contra una pared y Dante fue detrás de rematar lo, pero por desgracia elfo reaccionó y atrapó a Dante bajo un hechizo, no sé qué era, pero tenía un color violeta y parecían rayos, atrapo la cabeza de Dante y el elfo no tenía intención de soltarlo. Oí a Dante gritar, retorcerse y caer de rodillas al suelo, pero estaba atrapado.

-¿Qué te pasa Vale, ese poder tuyo te ha dejado sin energía?

Observe la situación algo agobiada, retrocedí y déjé que pasara lo que tenían que pasar, ¿o necesitaron intervenir ?, aunque si intervenía más tarde, que usarían Calma total en Dante y no quería, no quería ser la última lease.

POV de Zhalia final

* * *

POV de Sophie

Un agente se enfocó en Lok y en Scarlet, invocó a su Enforcet para que los atacara, el titan era un insecto gigante con tres ojos. Los vi esquivar el rayo que el titan les lanzo y cubriese detrás de unas rocas. Intenté ir a ayudarles, pero una momia me corto el paso, era mucho más grande que yo y tenía un aspecto realmente amenazador.

El Enforcet golpeó a Lok que estaba intentando proteger a Scarlet, y lo derribó, el titan fue a atacar a Scarlet quien intentaba ir a socorrer a Lok, porque al parecer, lo único que sabe hacer esta chica es ayudar a levantarse a la gente, porque por lo que veo no sabe usar ni un poder.

-Cherit date prisa.

Cherit voló desde el lado de Lok hasta el titan, lo rodeó y se posó en su cabeza, luego le lanzó una corriente de energía haciendo que perdiera el control del vuelo y se chocara contra una pared volviendo a su amuleto

-¡Así no se trata a una dama!

Dama, más bien damisela, ¡¿es qué no puede hacer nada útil?! Cherit se quedó muy débil y se desmallo.

Por mi parte me estaba defendiendo bien de la momia, esquivaba sus ataques, pero con algo de dificultad, era capaz de extender y controlar sus vendas y usarlas como látigo, en un momento desafortunado me atrapó uno de los brazos, y empezó a arrastrarme hacia él, invoqué a Sabriel para que me ayudara. Sabriel me liberó y aproveché para volar hasta un pedrusco detrás de él dejando a Sabriel dándole una lección, frenó otro ataque y lo derribó, pan comido para ella, el agente quedó inconsciente al pie de las escaleras, me acerqué para asegurarme de que ya no era una molestia y vi a Dante siendo atacado y a Zhalia mirando sin hacer nada. ¿Es que hoy nadie sabe cuidarse solo?

-¡¿Zhalia, pero qué te pasa?! ¡Has algo!

Zhalia no parecía reaccionar, estaba algo pálida y parecía en shock, increíble, la buscadora que siempre anda presumiendo de ser profesional incapaz de reaccionar. Envié a Sabriel a ayudar a Dante, se un salto ya estaba enfrente del agente y con dos movimientos de su espada se deshizo de él y lo dejo inconsciente. Dante se frotó la cabeza con dolor mientras se recuperaba de lo que había pasado, sin perder un segundo uso "Everflames" para reparar el daño que había sufrido.

Lok estaba comprobando el estado de Cherit mientras Scarlet miraba desde su hombro, el último agente que quedaba en pie subió al escalón de piedra que había detrás de ellos pillándolos por sorpresa, Lok fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia y se puso de manera que pudiera proteger a Cherit y a la mayor inútil del mundo. Lok uso "Electricray" para derribar lo, aunque el agente consiguió invocar un Redcap antes de perder el conocimiento. Scarlet cogió a Cherit y se puso detrás de Lok mientras retrocedían del Redcap, quien blandía sus garras destrozando lo que encontraba delante.

-Ya me tienes arto. ¡Lindorm!

Lindorm era mucho más grande que el Redcap, con un movimiento lo asusto.

-¡Scarlet escóndete detrás del sarcófago!

Que sorpresa, la mocosa no tardo ni un segundo en correr con la cola entre las piernas, literalmente, ¡hasta Peter era más útil, y era humano! Ante la orden de Lok, Lindorm se hizo una bola giratoria y partió al Redcap por la mitad.

Yo me asegure de que Dante estuviera bien, cuando en cuestión de segundo desapareció y se colocó detrás del agente que ya se había recuperado e iba a atacar a Lok, Dante le golpeó en el cuello y volvió a dormir.

Me reuní con ellos de muy mal humor, hoy parecía que todos estaban en las nubes, al menos dos que yo me sé.

-Estos no son agentes corrientes, son muy inteligentes y tienen titanes fuertes. Tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Nos explicó Dante, mirándonos a Lok y a mí, la preocupación era clara en todo su rostro y expresión corporal.

-Scarlet, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Creo que si.

-Eh… Lok, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Zhalia?

-¿Qué?-Lok me miró molesto y extrañado, aunque más de lo primero que de lo segundo.

-Pregúntale como esta, ¡oh no!, espera, está bien, ¡se ha quedado parada mientras todos los demás luchábamos!

No pude evitar pensar que Scarlet había hecho lo mismo, pero no me pareció el momento para comentarlo. Dante frunció el ceño y se tensó bastante, no parecía muy complacido con lo que acababa de descubrir. Todos la miramos, Zhalia se veía muy insegura, no nos miraba a la cara e incluso titubeaba mientras se buscaba una excusa.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Todo había salido mal, Sophie había intervenido y ayudado a Dante mientras yo era incapaz, una parte de mi se alegró de ver a Dante a salvo, pero eso significaba que era yo la que tenía que destruirlo, y no quería. Sophie provocó que todos me miraran, yo ya me sentía culpable por no haber intervenido, no necesitaba la dura mirada de Dante sobre mi, ni la confusión de Lok, pero dios, la decepción de Dante me estaba matando, se suponía que esto eran unas vacaciones que iba a usar para aclararme la cabeza no para mareármela aún más.

-Hablaremos luego, ahora tenemos una misión. Sophie.

-Si.

Me quedé atrás mientras ellos se ocupaban de la puerta. Yo…, ¡ahg!, todo es tan complicado, no quería tener esa conversación con Dante, solo quería que la tierra me tragase.

Sophie se acercó a la puerta secreta con determinación, extendió las dos manos cuando estuvo delante y pronunció ese poder que, a decir verdad, es realmente útil, "Beakspell", Sophie tuvo que usar mucho poder y esfuerzo para abrir la puerta. Con un gran destello la puerta se abrió mostrando unas escaleras.

-El buscador que cerró la puerta debía ser muy poderos. Daos prisa solo puedo mantenerla abierta un rato.

Dante, Scarlet, y yo bajamos y dejamos a Lok, Cherit y Sophie vigilando. Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a una sala pequeña, solo había un enorme menhir en el centro, se filtraba un poco de luz por un agujero del techo. Dante y Scarlet se adelantaron, yo preferí quedarme en un segundo plano, no tenía ánimos para soportar a otra mocosa pelota, y esta es peor que Sophie.

-Dante.

-¿Has visto algo Scarlet?- por suerte Dante parecía igual de indiferente que con Sophie, o incluso más.

-No, solo quería darte las gracias y decirte que ha sido genial trabajar contigo.

-Para mi también ha sido un placer,- Adiós a la indiferencia y hola a la super-amabilidad- y dale las gracias a Lok, fue el quien nos convención. Trabajas muy bien.

Ahg, por el amor de dios, ya me sentía enferma, pero esto, como siguieran así acabaría con migraña. Scarlet empezó a examinar los símbolos que había tallados en el menhir. Dante la imito, realmente emocionado.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Es gaélico antiguo.

-¿Y puedes leerlo?

-Para mi es muy sencillo.

Rodé lo ojos ante el tono seductor del panda rojo, miré calma total en mi mano y me planteé en usarlo, pero en la pelirroja. Los dos estaban hablando sobre la inscripción y de un guerrero, para ellos todo era tan fácil, no tenían que tomar una decisión tan complicada.

-Dante está completamente absorto es esa leyenda, es el momento perfecto.

Extendí el brazo, solo tenía que apuntar bien y mi misión y mi convivencia con el equipo habría terminado y podría volver a mi vida de antes, ¿verdad?

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Lok

Sophie se quedó plantada de brazos cruzados al lado de la puerta, mientras que Cherit y yo en una piedra algo separada. No podía evitar mirarla, agaché las orejas cuando me di cuenta, estaba realmente enfadada, tenía la misma cara y postura que cuando discutía con Zhalia, solo que esta ves era por mi culpa.

-Sophie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Sophie me miró más relajada- Eso que has dicho antes, bueno ya sabes, cuando Scarlet y yo…

-Ah…, olvídalo- Sophie empezó a tocarse el pelo nerviosa- ha sido una tontería.

-Sophie, no tienes que estar celosa, bueno,- empecé a emitir chispas-yo no…

\- ¡Por aquí, venid!- Las voces provenían del piso de arriba.

Me levanté de un salto y me acerqué a Sophie. Los agentes habían despertado de su siesta y al parecer tienen muy mal despertar.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-Scarlet mira eso, ¿te resulta familiar?

-¡Ah! Un titan.- Sacrlet se agarró al brazo de Dante y se juntó mucho a él, parecían una pareja feliz- Así es como un buscador invoca a uno.

Solo tenía que deshacer me de Dante y cumpliría mi misión, es más cumpliría dos, eliminar a Dante Vale y capturar a Lok Lambert, aunque ninguna de las dos me apetecía. No pude evitar acordarme de lo que me dijo Dante después de rescatar a Lok de las manos de la Organización, cuando me entregó los titanes de Defoe.

 _-Espera. ¿Seguro que quieres que haga esto?, soy la persona menos fiable de tu equipo._

 _Se giró un poco y me miró fijamente._

 _-A pesar de lo que diga Sophie, sé que puedo confiar en ti Zhalia._

No, no podía hacer esto, a Dante no, podría hacérselo a Sophie y a Scarlet, puede que incluso a Lok si me sacaba de mis casillas, pero no, a Dante no.

-¡No!

Tuve que gritar en el mejor momento, Scarlet se estaba acercando al menhir para vincular con Gaebol. Ambos se giraron alarmados cuando…

-¡Dante socorro!

Sophie gritó aterrada pidiendo ayuda. No dudamos ni un segundo en subir las escaleras.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Me coloqué detrás de Lok, dos agentes nos miraban con mucha diversión desde lo alto de las escaleras, ambos sostenían poderes en sus manos preparados para atacarnos, y lo mejor de todos, uno de ellos era la momia.

-Parece que nos hemos perdido la fiesta, pero yo diría que acaba de empezar.

Los agentes dispararon hacia nosotros, Lok me empujó mientras saltaba para apartarnos del camino.

-Bueno, solo son dos- Inmediatamente después de que Lok dijera eso aparecieron dos Bonelasher y un Enforcet- o bueno, quizás cinco.

Me levanté enseguida y ayudé a Lok a levantarse, ambos retrocedimos hasta acabar pegados a la entrada secreta.

-Como es posible que esos buscadores tengan titanes tan poderosos- Los agentes ya se disponían a volver a atacar, por lo que me tuve que adelantar- ¡Light-pulse!

Mi poder no llego lejos, la estúpida momia tenía un poder llamado "Traga explosiones", que bueno, hizo eso, una boca verde se tragó mi poder. Lok invocó a Freelancer para que nos mantuviera a salvo con su escudo.

-¡Aguantad!- Cherit miraba hacia las escaleras por donde el resto había desaparecido- ¡Ya vienen!

Miré por encima de mi hombro y Cherit tenía razón, los vi subiendo las escaleras con Dante en la cabeza y me sentí realmente aliviada.

-¡Tenemos que contenerlos unos segundos más!

Lok parecía frustrado y todo empeoro cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse. La Organización no perdió el tiempo y mientras nosotros pensábamos que hacer ellos atacaron. Los titanes empezaron a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad y los agentes nos atacaron con sus poderes.

No sabía qué hacer, Lok y yo esquivamos los ataques por los pelos y acabamos agachados en el suelo detrás del escudo de Freelancer.

-¡Ahg!¡No hay tiempo de pensar otro plan!

Miré a Lok tenía la determinación escrita en la cara, mientras que yo era un manojo de nervio.

-Te conseguiré algo de tiempo. Deséame suerte. Adiós.

-¿Adiós? ¿pero qué est…?

No pude terminar la pregunta, Lok me empujo antes de que la puerta se cerrara quedándose él atrapado con la Organización. Aun estaba en el suelo cuando Dante llegó y me levantó.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Lok me ha empujado! Solo intentaba protegerme. ¡Tenemos que ayudarle!

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Sophie se veía miserable, estaba haciendo pucheros y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Crees que puedes abrir la puerta desde aquí?-Preguntó Scarlet alterada, puede que sea tonta e inútil, pero le importa Lok.

-Lo intentaré- Sophie uso de nuevo "Breakespell" con todas sus fuerzas, pero la muerta no se movió. -¡El hechizo es más fuerte desde aquí!

Sophie volvía a estar en pánico, el idiota de Lok había puesto su vida en peligro, solo esperaba que nos diera tiempo de ayudarle. Dante invocó a Metagolem para que abriera la puerta a la fuerza, pero ni siquiera él pudo, estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y tan solo consiguió abrirla un poco. Dante empezó a ayudar también usando "Dragon-figh", pero la puerta no quería ceder.

Dante y Metagolem consiguieron abrir más la puerta poco a poco, pero con mucho esfuerzo, Scarlet no dejaba de dar ánimos a Dante, pero eso sí, no movió ni un dedo para ayudarle. La puerta se abría cada vez un poco más, pero apenas podíamos ver lo que ocurría, oímos un gritó y una onda eléctrica nos mandó a todos al suelo y a Metagolem a su amuleto, la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe.

-¡No!¡Lok!

Dante estaba de los nervios y realmente preocupado intentó volver a abrir la puerta, pero sin la ayuda de Metagolem no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado. Sophie empezó a lanzar hechizos con la esperanza de abrir la puerta, mientras Scarlet había desaparecido.

-¡Apartaos!

No dude ni un segundo, lancé Calma total hacia la puerta, el escarabajo se incrustó y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Scarlet se unió a nosotros invocando a su primer titan, una especie de árbol humanoide con una enorme espada parecida al cuchillo de un carnicero. Entramos corriendo llenos de preocupación, esperando que Lok no estuviera herido o que lo hubieran capturado, en mi cabeza había cientos de escenarios posibles, pero desde luego no estaba este. Lok estaba ileso, jadeando, estaba envuelto en electricidad, de sus dedos salían garras eléctricas, largas y afiladas, incluso medio la sensación que su pelo ya no era tan dorado y su pelaje era algo más gris al igual que sus alas. No había titanes y los agentes de la Organización estaban inconscientes y bastante heridos.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

Dos minuto y medio antes

POV de Lok

Lo único que se me había ocurrido era empujar a Sophie, quedaba el espacio justo, sabía que yo quedaría atrapado con mis cazadores, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Cuando la puerta se cerró un Bonelasher atacó a Freelancer devolviéndolo a su amuleto.

-Mierda, si no hubiera perdido los nervios antes ahora podría invocar a Lindorm.

Los dos Bonelasher me acorralaron contra la pared, los agentes empezaron a bajar las escaleras muy satisfechos.

-Se lo llevaremos a Claus para sus experimentos.- El agente soltó una carcajada que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Espera un momento- El otro agente-momia se rió de una más escalofriante- este es el mocoso que el Profesor quiere.

Yo ya estaba bastante asustado, no sabía quién era Claus, pero no quería que nadie experimentara conmigo. Empecé a hiperventilar, pose la mirada en el suelo y apreté las manos en puños, solo de pensar que estaría atrapado…estaba atrapado, yo… simplemente no podía pensar, no quería volver a estar en una jaula, no quería ser la mascota de nadie. Con Grier no tuve tanto miedo porque, por algún motivo que desconozco, Grier no me daba tanto miedo, sin embargo, estos agentes, Claus y el Profesor me aterraban. Los agentes se seguían regodeando, debía de tener un aspecto patético y miserable, porque los oía reírse, no podía concentrarme en la situación, solo en escapar. Notaba la electricidad por mi cuerpo, las chispas en mis bigotes y en las colas, ese cosquilleo tan familiar en los dedos y en las alas que siempre sentía antes del desastre.

-El cachorrito está atrapado.

Se rió la momia y en ese momento aparté la mirada del suelo y lo miré con todo el odio que pude.

-Esa es la palabra clave, atrapado.

Y con eso deje que todo saliera, toda la ira, el miedo y la electricidad. Abrí los puños mostrando unas garras eléctricas, se lo que son capaces de hacer estas garras, y su especialidad es hacer mucho daño, empecé a notar que mis colmillos cambiaban y no pude evitar sonreír, tenía muchas ganas de morder a alguien.

Los agentes se asustaron, pero se mantuvieron firmes y ordenaron a los Bonelasher que me atraparan, fue su peor decisión, sin dejar de sonreír atravesé a uno de los titanes con la mano, justo donde debería de estar el corazón si fuera humano, esto, nunca se lo haría a nadie mientras estuviera cuerdo, pero de como estoy ahora a la locura, solo hay una línea muy fina.

Cuando el titan volvió a su amuleto los agentes empezaron a tomarme más enserio y retrocedieron dejando a sus titanes enfrentarse a mi. Con rápidos movimientos pase a los titanes y me enfrenté a la momia, tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a él por regodearse tanto, era un charlatán, me hubiera gustado responderle, pero solo era capaz de soltar gruñidos y bufidos. Probó mis garras y mis descargas, además de los golpes que Sophie y Dante me habían enseñado, no tarde mucho en deshacerme de él y enfrentarme a su compañero, tengo que reconocer que él era mucho mejor que la momia, era más rápido y más fuerte, al final tuve que evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque conseguí herirle bastante, también fue más listo, intentó huir dejando a los titanes para que se enfrentaran a mi. Ya estaba bastante cansado y no me apetecía, seguir peleando, simplemente quería dormir, con un grito emití una gran descarga eléctrica que devolvió a los titanes a sus amuletos y dejo al agente inconsciente en el suelo.

Los demás entraron corriendo, pero se pararon, sabía que mi aspecto debía de haber cambiado, pero me daba igual, en estos momentos solo quería calmarme para no hacerles daño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Scarlet sonaba escandalizada.

-¿Lok te encuentras bien?- Y Dante preocupado.

Seguí respirando a un ritmo constante mientras intentaba calmarme, aún era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y no quería gruñirles. Cuando las garras eléctricas desaparecieron en un destello considere que ya estaba más tranquilo, me giré y los miré con la mejor cara que pude, pero creó que no funciono, estaban realmente preocupados y sinceramente yo me sentía fatal, como si Metagolem hubiera bailado encima de mi durante un rato.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-Preguntó Zhalia

-Es lo que pasa cuando dejo de ser adorable.

Sophie sonrió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible-Recalcó con un poco de diversión en su tono.

-¿En serio? Pues te aseguro que me encuentro mucho, pero que mucho- Dije todo esto con mucha normalidad- peor- Arrastré la última parte, dejé caer los hombros y un poco el cuerpo.

-Esas garras… ¡¿Podrían ser un nuevo poder?!-Cherit estaba realmente emocionado.

-Eso no importa, tenemos el titan y estamos a salvo. Averiguaremos lo demás en otro momento.

Dante corto cualquier emoción y nos sacó de la tumba, Dante me tuvo que ayudar un poco porque iba muy lento y me quedaba atrás. Una vez en el coche me quedé dormido, Sophie me despertó cuando llegamos a casa, yo me fui a dormir mientras los demás estudiaban al titan y probablemente, aunque lo nieguen, a comentar lo ocurrido.

POV de Lok end

* * *

POV de Dante

Una vez instalados en el salón de la casa de Lok saqué el Holotomo y escaneamos el nuevo titan de Scarlet.

"Gaelbol: ataque: 4, defensa; 3, tipo: guerrero-gaya titan, tamaño; mediano, habilidades especiales: hoja de furia."

Investigamos un poco más sobre Gaebol y poco después Scarlet se marchó a su casa. En cuanto Scarlet se fue Sophie no perdió ni un segundo en empezar a criticarla, Zhalia se fue a la cocina y decidí que este era el mejor momento para tener una conversación con ella. Una vez en la cocina vi a Zhalia apoyada en la encimera, mirando por la ventana que tenía delante, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de mi entrada.

-¿Zhalia?- Le puse una mano en el hombro y saltó un poco asustada- ¿te encuentras bien?

Zhalia me miró, me estaba preocupando, llevaba todo el día actuando extraño y el hecho de no actuar cuando nos atacaron me preocupo. Zhalia tardó en responder unos segundos.

-Si…, solo… no me encuentro muy bien. Eso es todo. -Zhalia se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió.

-Descansa un poco. Y para la próxima vez, avísanos, mejor que lo digas y no vayas a la misión o la suspendemos, antes de que pongas a algún miembro del equipo o a ti misma en peligro.- Hice una pausa y me acerqué a ella, le puse una mano en el hombro y apreté para intentar reconfortarle. -Zhalia, no tienes que desmostar nada, todos sabemos que eras una buscadora fuerte y poderosa.

Zhalia asintió y se marchó sin decir nada, me dio la sensación de que no quería que le tocara. Lo que quedo de día Lok y Zhalia estuvieron en sus habitaciones, los demás cenamos y esperábamos que ambos estuvieran mejor en la mañana. Cherit no paró de preguntar sobre lo que había pasado con Lok, yo también estaba preocupado, Lok había cambiado, su comportamiento, incluso su aspecto, pero eso era un tema del que hablaríamos en Venecia, ahora estábamos de vacaciones y ya habíamos perdido un día ayudando a Scarlet.

Lok tenía mejor aspecto a la mañana siguiente y el resto de nuestra estancia paso tranquila y sin ningún incidente, salvo las discusiones de Sophie y Zhalia, aunque tengo que reconocer que fueron relativamente escasas. Aprovechamos el resto de días para hacer turismo, visitamos , disfrutamos mucho de las vistas y alimentando a los animales, hicimos la ruta Slea Drive, visitamos Muckross Abbey, las ruinas de un monasterio de 1448, hicimos un picnic en el Parque nacional de Killarney, donde están las ruinas y un día que hacía viento Lok nos llevó a Blennerville Windmill, el molino más grande de Irlanda, aunque todos éramos reacios a ver un molino, pero Lok nos obligó y resulto ser algo pintoresco y paseamos por la zona, al final resulto ser algo muy agradable.

Aunque nuestras vacaciones no empezaron muy bien terminarán siendo muy divertidas y relajantes, disfrutamos mucho y ¡Dios !, comimos de maravilla, no solo la comida local, sino que descubrimos que Lok se le da muy bien cocinar. A todos nos dio pena tener que marcharnos y volver a la rutina, pero somos buscadores y es lo que tenemos que hacer, además, tengo la intención de desarrollar el nuevo poder de Lok y eso es algo que requiere mucho entrenamiento y unas instalaciones adecuadas.

POV de Dante final


	47. Chapter 47

_**Capítulo 47**_

 **¡SORPRESA!**

 **Dos capítulos seguidos, ¿a que no se lo esperaba? JAJAJAJAJA (risa malévola)**

 **Esta es mi manera de recompensarles por la espera**.

* * *

POV de Dante

Estábamos en el salón de mi casa disfrutando de la tarde, Sophie estaba sentada en uno de los sofás leyendo un libro, Zhalia sentada en el sofá garabateando en una librea, a su lado, pero en el suelo estaba Lok comiendo helado de chocolate de una tarrina, Cherit sentado en la mesa jugando al solitario, y yo, sentado en el sofá enfrente de Sophie leyendo el periódico.

Poco después de nuestro viaje a Irlanda, Lok había estado muy raro, más de lo normal, su acento desapareció tan pronto como piso Venecia, tenía cambios de humor frecuentes, casi siempre conmigo y no quería estar conmigo, ni me hacía caso, todo empezó en la sala de entrenamientos hace unos días.

* * *

 **Dos días después de volver de Irlanda**

Lok y yo estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento para mejorar sus ataques, quería sacar todo su potencial, como había hecho en Irlanda.

-Bien Lok, empecemos.

-No me apetece entrenar.

-Lok, tienes que hacerlo.

-No.- Lok parecía enfado.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-Me giré hacia él y le miré serio.

-No quiero.

-Esa respuesta no me sirve.

-¡Dios! Eres insoportable.

-¡Lok!

-¡Déjame en paz!- Lok me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida- no quiero entrenar y se acabó. Me voy a mi cuarto. Vampiro estúpido.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

La última parte la susurró para él, pero lo oí, ese día no salió de su cuarto hasta que no vino Zhalia con la compra. Otra cosa extraña es que apenas come y duerme mucho, aunque es posible que eso se deba a que únicamente come mucho chocolate: batidos, brownies, galletas, tabletas enteras, pero sobre todo tarrinas de helado grandes enteras.

También esta mimoso, por decirlo de alguna manera, quiere que juguemos con él más de lo normal, al igual que le hagamos caso, no le gusta estar solo, bueno, no le gusta estar solo, ni conmigo, y si se queda solo hace alguna trastada, ayer rompió una ventana, me dijo que fue jugando con la pelota, pero algo me dijo que no tenía nada que ver, puede que fueran los arañazos que encontré en un armario de la sala de entrenamiento, o quizás su actitud cuando me dio la explicación.

Otra cosa extraña son sus desapariciones, dice que va a dar un paseo y desaparece un día entero, una mañana Zhalia me dijo que lo vio marcharse en mitad de la noche y no volvió hasta la noche siguiente, volvió de mal humor y no quiso darnos ninguna explicación, es más, nos gruño y se encerró en su cuarto. Otros días está deprimido y se encuentra mal o se siente enfermo.

Lok nos tiene preocupados a todos, nos preocupa que se haya metido en algún lio, a mí, para ser exactos, me preocupa que se relacione con gente que no debe, por todos sus "síntomas", me preocupa que tenga relación con las drogas, no es ningún secreto que las personas con las que vivía antes las consumían.

-Lok, ¿estas consumiendo drogas?

Lok se quedó congelado ante mi pregunta, dejando en el aire la cucharada de helado que estaba a punto de comerse, parpadeó un par de veces y me miró extrañado, luego frunció el ceño, los demás me miraron extrañados y luego miraron a Lok esperando una respuesta. Durante unos instantes lamente habérselo preguntado, pero creí que preguntarlo directamente era mejor que no saber, aunque es posible que debiera preguntárselo en privado.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Lok estaba a la defensiva.

-Has estado comportándote raro, y, no sé, pensé que a lo mejor tu…, bueno, pues eso.- Seguí ojeando el periódico para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Estás loco, ¿verdad?- Lok empezó a enfadarse.

-Dante, eso es una tontería.- Intervino Sophie.

-No lo ha negado.

-¡No, Dante, no estoy consumiendo nada!- Lok estaba bastante enfadado y me estaba mirando de una manera que no me gustaba, parecía que se iba a lanzar a mi yugular.

-Entendido, lo siento.

Lok siguió comiendo su helado, pero ahora de mal humor, estaba claro que le había ofendido, pero me alegro de que lo hiciera, si consumiera algo no se hubiera ofendido de esa manera, a no ser que sea un experto mintiendo, cosa que no creo. La tensión en el ambiente era demasiado notable.

-Oye Lok, ¿tu no te transformas a no ser que estés deprimido?

La pregunta de Zhalia me llamó la atención, y relajó un poco el ambiente, Lok inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con la cuchara en la boca. Recuerdo que Lok había mencionado algo sobre transformarse debes en cuando y en determinadas situaciones dependiendo de sus emociones como en Islandia, pero no entendía la pregunta de Zhalia.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdo a una compañera de piso que tuve, también era un demonio como tu, y se transformaba una vez al mes durante una semana. Nos conocemos desde hace más de un mes y no te has transformado, ¿es por ser un hibrido o tomas bloqueantes para no transformarte?

-Uno, los bloqueantes son caros y su uso tiene efectos secundarios desagradables y dos, si me transformo.-LoK se quedó pensando un poco, parecía que estaba haciendo cálculos o algo por el estilo.

-También recuerdo que una semana antes se comportaba diferente.-Zhalia sonrió divertida.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no es raro que de vez en cuando los demonios nos comportemos diferente. Cuando nos vamos a transformar solemos tener una obsesión.

-¿Cómo que una obsesión?-Preguntó Sophie sin entender.

-Para ser exactos es una obsesión alimenticia, es algo que no podemos parar de comer.

-Lok- Cerré el periódico y le miré todo lo serio que podía y me incline hacia delante- ¿Tus cambios de humor, tus desapariciones y lo más importante y preocupante, qué te hayas comido 16 tarrinas de helado de chocolate en cuatro días, tres tabletas de chocolate, 8 batidos y 1 brownie entero tiene algo que ver?

Lok me miró algo avergonzado con la cuchara en la boca, luego miró la tarrina con culpa. Estaba adorable me hubiera gustado sacarle una foto, parecía un niño pequeño al que acab de pillar haciendo algo que no debía.

-Puede ser- Respondió con la boca llena de helado sintiéndose muy culpable.

-¡Te vas a transformar!- Sophie estaba muy emocionada con la idea.-¡Si! Va a ser superdivertido.

-No, no, no, no.-Lok se levantó – No pienso pasar una semana transformado aquí, me iré de vuelta a mi antiguo dormitorio y estaré allí toda la semana.

-¿Por qué?- Sophie lloró desilusionada.

-Para empezar, como ya os expliqué, mis mentes están separadas, y no controlo nada de lo que hace mi yo transformado y no me apetece hacer nada por lo que después queráis matarme, otro factor debido a esto, es que, aunque yo os conozca, mi lado de demonio no, y os recuerdo que técnicamente soy salvaje, por lo que podría atacaros y lo más importante, ¡Es muy humillante!

-¿Te dejaran volver a tu antigua casa?-Preguntó Cherit.

-Si, tranquilo, seguro que no notaron mi ausencia.

-Lok, no hay ningún problema en que te quedes aquí.

-Dante - Lok pareció ponerse tenso- hazme caso, no quieres que me quede.

-¿Y qué pasa con la Organización? Aun te persiguen si no recuerdo mal.- Puntualizó Zhalia

-Tranquila, no saben cómo es mi aspecto transformado.

-No creo que sea difícil adivinarlo- Bromeó Zhalia.

-En cualquier caso, creo que me iré esta noche.

Lok se marchó y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, solo salió para marcharse, como había dicho. Había recogido sus cosas y se despidió de las chicas y de Cherit, obviamente de mí no, tenía la esperanza de que su hostilidad hacia mi desapareciera después de su semana transformado. Poco después de que Lok se marchara Sophie se fue también y Zhalia se acostó, decidí que aprovecharía la tranquilad de mi casa para relajarme un poco, desde que los chicos se estrellaron en mi vida no he tenido mucho tiempo para mí.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para entrenar un rato, después de una ducha relajante hice el desayuno y después cogí un caso que tenía atrasado y me puse al día. No fue el único que decidió aprovechar la tranquilidad y descansar, Zhalia no se levantó hasta la una del mediodía y decidió pasar el día en pijama, que consistía en un pantalón muy corto y una camiseta de tirantes algo fina, no es que tuviera inconveniente alguno, pero me tuve que encerrar en mi despacho para poder concentrarme en el trabajo.

Por la tarde tuve que ir a corroborar mi información para poder ver al cliente y cobrar, cuando tuve todas la pruebas y testimonios que necesitaba quede con el cliente en una cafetería. No le hizo gracia que sus sospechas sobre la infidelidad de su mujer fueran ciertas y mucho menos que estuviera saliendo con su socio de negocios. La reunión duro poco y volví a casa, Zhalia estaba viendo una película acostada en el sofá.

-Zhalia, ¿has visto a Cherit?

-Creo que está disfrutando como nosotros de no tener que hacer de niñera de un bebe caprichoso y de un cachorro.

No pude evitar sonreír, no me moleste en reprenderla por llamar a Sophie bebe, simplemente me senté en otro sofá y vi el resto de la película con ella, cenamos cualquier cosa y nos acostamos tarde.

El día siguiente fue igual, entrenamiento, trabajo y descanso. Sin Lok en casa y sin ninguna misión de por medio Sophie no tenía ninguna razón para venir, no con Zhalia en casa. Cherit volvió de dar su largo paseo para despejarse y se quedó en casa sin hacer nada, Zhalia por su parte se marchó a hacer algo que le apetecía, y según ella que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

Durante la tarde me aburrí mucho, estuve resolviendo problemas monárquicos y cuando terminé ya no tenía nada que hacer. Leí un rato para entretenerme y acepté otro trabajo. Para el final del día estaba realmente aburrido y sin nada que hacer, sin misiones, sin trabajo, sin distracciones.

-Cherit, mi vida siempre ha sido tan aburrida.

Cherit me miró con la duda escrita en la cara, pero aun así respondió tajantemente.

-Si. Tenías una rutina muy aburrida, tu decía que era la vida de un adulto maduro o algo así.

-Ya…

Me fui a la cama pensando en eso, desde que había conocido a los chicos mi día a día era un sinfín de estrés, preocupación y ansiedad, pero mi casa estaba llena de vida, había muchas risas y discusiones, había más distracciones y entretenimiento y salía mucho más de casa. Además, Zhalia no me ignoraba tanto, o por lo menos eso creo. En resumen, quería que los chicos volvieran. Esa noche tuve sueños extraños y desagradables, lo mejor para terminar el día y comenzar otro.

Mientras desayunaba Zhalia bajo con su inconfundible pijama, no pude evitar mirar cómo se movía por toda la cocina, adoraba como su camisa se levantaba un poco cada vez que levantaba los brazos para coger alguna cosa de los armarios permitiéndome ver un poco de su espalda.

-¿Volviste tarde anoche?

-Si, me apeteció divertirme un poco.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

Intentaba que sonara que me interesaba por lo que había hecho, cosa que era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber porque me había dejado tirado toda la tarde.

-Han abierto un Laser tag y quise ir a probarlo. Y Luego me fui a tomar una copa.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?

-Tengo el récord.

No hablamos durante el resto del desayuno, me dolía saber que había ido al Laser tag, no es que no pueda ir, pero me hubiera gustado que me preguntara si quería acompañarla. En fin, no hay nada que hacer, Zhalia estaba actuando muy raro también desde que volvimos, me preocupaba que nuestra pequeña conversación fuera la causa.

Hoy era sábado y Zhalia decidió volver a salir todo el día y Cherit volvió a desaparecer. No era ni medio día y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidí ir a visitar a Lok, después de los sueños que tuve que incluían a la Organización y mi aburrimiento pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era verificar que Lok estuviera bien. Una vez en la ventana de su dormitorio toqué, nadie respondo, por lo que intenté abrirla, cerrada desde dentro, después de comprobar que el interior estaba vacío bajé e intenté entrar por la puerta, con un poco de mis habilidades de buscador forcé la puerta y entré en el edificio. Sabía que era el tercer piso, pero no sabía que letra, por suerte los buzones me dieron la información que necesitaba.

Una vez delante de la puerta de la casa de Lok respiré hondo, Lok nos había contado algunas cosas, pero ciertamente, no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar. Dudando un poco toqué el timbre y esperé. Un gnomo me abrió la puerta, parecía adormecido.

-eh…, estoy buscando a Lok Lambert, ¿está qui?

En lugar de responder el gnomo empezó a reírse y se apartó para que pudiera pasar, nada más entrar pude notar la cantidad de humo que había dentro, eso y la cantidad de cenizas del suelo. Había varios chicos en la casa, unos cuantos vampiros durmiendo en el sofá junto a unas cuantas latas de cerveza, un hada estaba un poco paranoica en una silla y un grupo de gnomos fumando lo que fuera eso. Caminé por el lugar buscando a Lok pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte, me dirigí a una de las habitaciones cuando algo tiró del bajo de mi pantalón, cuando miré vi a un cachorro de zorro muy pequeño gruñendo y rompiéndome el dobladillo.

-¿Pero qué haces?

Moví el pie para espantarlo y salió corriendo medio metro donde se sentó mirándome, y enseguida me di cuenta, el zorrito extendió sus siete colas y sus alas negras, todo su cuerpo se llenó de electricidad, tenía dos añadidos, una especie de corona hecha con rombos y luego un diamante en el centro y un collas de rombos, azules, igual que sus colas y orejas. Era increíble, si fuera un zorro adulto incluso me sentiría amenazado. El zorro empezó a gruñirme cuando una de sus colas se le cayó en la cabeza y lo empujó contra el suelo, no pude evitar reírme un poco de eso, sin duda era Lok, un zorro pequeño con las colas demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. Lok empezó a jugar con la cola que lo había aplastado mordiéndola y golpeándola con sus patitas, no pude evitar sacar el móvil y gravar un vídeo, para futuras ocasiones.

Intenté acercarme para acariciarlo, pero en cuanto notó mi presencia me arañó la mano y salió corriendo, me agarré el mano dolorido y lo seguí, Lok se metió por un agujero en la pared que había al lado de una puerta, entré en la habitación y resultó ser el cuarto de Lok. No vi a Lok por ninguna parte y empecé a buscarlo, la habitación estaba llena de juguetes y de restos de cosas rotas, sobre todo papel higiénico y revistas, supuse que Lok había estado haciendo de las suyas. Empecé a mirar debajo de las camas y me fijé en que la mayoría de las patas estaban mordidas y/o arañadas, y las puertas del armario completamente arañadas. Oí un ruido metálico en el baño y fui a mirar, encontré a Lok golpeando unos cuencos, supuse que eran para agua y comida, pero estaban completamente vacíos, al lado de estos había una caja de arena, me agaché y cogí uno de los cuencos y lo llené de agua, fuí a dejarlo en el suelo y vi a Lok bebiendo agua de váter, parpadeé un poco para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Lok! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Abajo!

Lok me miró mientras se relamía, pensé que me obedecería, pero me ignoro y siguió con los suyo como si yo no existiera, fruncí en ceño y le tiré el cuenco lleno de agua encima, Lok saltó cuando lo empape y salió corriendo a esconderse debajo de una de las literas. Volvió a llenar el cuenco de agua y lo dejé donde estaba, cogí el otro cuenco y fui a buscarle algo de comida, mientras salía de la habitación oí a Lok haciendo ruiditos muy graciosos, parecía que estaba refunfuñando.

Fui a la cocina, pero no encontré nada que darle de comer, la nevera no funcionaba y la usaban de almacén para otras sustancias y la comida de los armarios estaba caducada, volví con Lok y lo vi sentado en la ventana peinándose sus colas, se me había olvidado de que el pelaje de Lok y el agua no se llevan bien. Me senté en su cama y lo observé, no terminó de arreglarse el pelo porque se distrajo con una mosca he intentó cazarla, pero lo único que conseguía era chocarse contra el cristal, ahora entendí porque la ventana estaba cerrada. Observé la habitación y me fijé en dos cosas, la primera había un taburete pequeño justo debajo de la ventana, Lok era muy pequeño por lo que no podía subirse a la ventana directamente, y necesitaba el taburete de escalón. Y lo segundo en lo que me fije fue en una cama para animales, estaba toda rota y se le salía el relleno.

Todo era un desastre, intenté volver a acariciar a Lok, pero me gruño y decidí dejarlo, me despedí y me fui, sabía que lo iba a lamentar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Después de Irlanda estaba muy confundida, había decepcionado a Claus y a Dante, y a mí misma, mi cabeza era un caos. Tuve que reconocer que cuando Lok dijo que se marchaba no tuve ninguna intención de detenerlo, y lo mejor de todos, Sophie se fue y no volvió. Iba a tener una semana sin bebes pesados rondando por aquí, solo Dante, Cherit y yo, pero Cherit no molesta mucho y puede llegar a ser una gran compañía. Sin embargo, después de tres días de descanso, todo se vino abajo y se desato el caos.

Cuando entré por la puerta me encontré con una sala de estar totalmente destrozada, uno de los sillones estaba arañado por la parte baja y con todo el relleno esparcido por todas partes, varios cojines estaban igual y en el suelo, en la alfombra había una mancha rara, al igual que a otros muebles, que tampoco se habían salvado de ser atacados. Para empeorar las cosas la habitación apestaba.

-¡¿Dante?!

-¡En la cocina!

Fui con Dante y me sorprendí cuando lo vi, estaba sentado en el suelo pegado a la encimera, lleno de arañazos y mordiscos, los brazos, las manos, el cuello e incluso le habían arañado la cara. Lo peor fue que sonreía, no una sonrisa de satisfacción, sino una de disculpa, parecía que suplicaba "por favor Zhalia, no me mates". Seguí observando la cocina, estaba en mejor estado, solo unos cuantos arañazos aquí o allá en alguna pata de una silla, y un poco de… ¿arena? por el suelo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había provocado toda la destrucción no llegaba muy alto. Al lado de Dante había una camita de animal, y dos cuencos con su soporte metálico.

-Dime que no has adoptado a un animal.

-No he adoptado ningún animal- Dante lo dijo muy serio y le creí- He hecho algo peor.

Me puse tensa, que podía ser peor que una mascota, ¿dos? Dante se giró cubriendo lo que escondía con su cuerpo, se puso un guante de plástico en una mano y me lo mostró. Abrí mucho los ojos, no podía ser. Dante sostenía una jaula de metal, dentro había una pequeña bolita de pelo adorable que parecía un peluche despeinado, era un zorrito diminuto, estaba asustado de Dante, tenía… ¿siete colas, algo de pelo azul, dos alas negras? ¡¿Y SU CUERPO ESTABA CARGADO DE ELECTICIDAD, HACIENDO QUE TODA LA JAULA ESTUVIERA ELECTRIFICADA?! De ahí el guante de plástico.

-No, por favor, no.

-Si.

-No

-Si

-¡No!- Mis nos eran cada vez más suplicantes y los sis de Dantes más resignados.

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-No podía dejarlo allí, está muy delgado porque nadie le ponía comida y… bebía agua del váter, Zhalia, del váter.

-Ha destrozado el salón

-Si…- Dante parecía deprimido.- Lo solté un poco para que se familiarizara con la casa mientras me curaba las heridas y acomodaba sus cosas, cuando volví había destrozado todo lo que tenía a su alcance y había orinado en la alfombra y en algunos muebles.

-Yo no limpio nada, y no me pienso quedar.

-Zhalia, por favor, necesito ayuda. Mira como se pone cada vez que me ve.- Dante levanto más la jaula- Y mira como me ha dejado, ni la organización me ha hecho esto.

Lo miré con la mirada más intensa que pude y me fijé más en él, tenía la ropa rota por varios sitios, sobre todo las mangas y la parte baja del pantalón, la pobre gabardina no se salvó de las garras de Lok ni de sus dientecitos. Estaba algo pálido y muy despeinado, Lok le debía de haber dado unas cuantas descargas. Suspiré resignada, si los dejaba solo era muy posible que Dante o la casa no sobrevivirán. Dante sonrió satisfecho.

-Como se meé en mis cosas te mato y te dejo con él para que se coma tu cadáver.

POV de Zhalia end

 **Nota: La foto del perfil sería Lok transformado (en realidad el dibujo es más grande).**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Capítulo 48**_

POV de Dante

La cosa no mejoro mucho con Lok, Zhalia me obligó a dejar la jaula en el suelo a una distancia prudente de mi para que Lok se calmara cosa que no hizo, mordía los barrotes, destrozó la toalla que le puse para que estuviera cómodo y no paraba de lanzar descargas eléctricas. Cuando Cherit llegó a casa se tomó la noticia mucho mejor que Zhalia y entendía perfectamente el por qué lo traje cuando le conté las condiciones en las que estaba viviendo. Salí de la cocina para llamar a Sophie para avisar la de la presencia de Lok en mi casa, sabía que se enteraría y nunca me perdonaría no haberse lo dicho, no necesito ninguna explicación, apenas me dejo hablar, en cuanto supo que Lok estaba transformado en mi casa empezó a divagar, lo único que entendí fue que mañana estaría aquí para jugar con él.

Volví a la cocina, Lok parecía estar más tranquilo y estaba oliendo a Zhalia y a Cherit a través de la jaula.

-Parece que ya está tranquilo.

En cuanto hablé, Lok volvió a ponerse como loco, Zhalia y Cherit suspiraron y me miraron mal.

-Gracias Dante, una hora intentando que se calmara para nada.- Cherit se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de la jaula.

-Sabes Dante, Lok se tranquilizó en cuanto te marchaste. Así que porque no vas a limpiar el salón un rato.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición ante la lógica de Zhalia, Lok me odiaba y no sabía por qué. Tras coger los productos de limpieza me fui dejándolos solos, mientras volví a rellenar el sillón oí el mecanismo de la jaula abriéndose, sorprendido fui a mirar con mucha cautela, no me apetecía que Lok me atacara, otra vez. Efectivamente, Zhalia había abierto la jaula y Lok estaba rondando por la cocina cotilleando todo lo que quedaba al alcance de su nariz y esta vez no estaba rompiendo nada. Observé un rato, al final Lok acabo acercándose a Cherit para olerlo, Cherit se quedó lo más quieto que pudo para no asustarlo, cuando Lok estuvo satisfecho de oler a Cherit le golpeó en el cabeza con una de sus patas, Cherit protestó, pero a Lok le dio igual y volvió a repetirlo mientras movía sus colas muy feliz para luego salir corriendo esperando que Cherit le persiguiera.

Yo volví al salón a seguir limpiando el desorden, al final con mucho esfuerzo conseguí limpiar la orina de Lok de todos lados y hacer que la habitación oliera bien. Volví a la cocina y me ofrecí a preparar la cena, cuando entré me sentí muy dolido, Lok estaba en el regazo de Zhalia y lo estaba acariciando, a mí no me permitía acercarme, pero Zhalia podía cogerlo y acariciarle, no era justo, además, Zhalia ni siquiera lo quiere en casa, yo lo salve, como hago desde que lo conocí. Obviamente no dije nada, no soy un niño, me mantuve serió e ignore la escena que había a mi espalda, mientras preparaba la cena decidí que definitivamente utilizaría el video para chantajearlo. Cuando terminé de preparar la cena y la mesa me senté y miré a los demás para avisarles, Lok estaba tirado en el suelo jugando con un trozo de la toalla que destrozo, Cherit tenía una sonrisa en su cara un tanto extraña, y Zhalia tenía una expresión de asesina que me preocupo.

-Esto…, la cena ya está lista.

Zhalia no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse, aun con esa expresión en la cara, sin decir nada empezó a comer y entonces me di cuenta, tenía una herida en uno de los dedos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Lok pensó que sería divertido morderme.

-Ya sabes como me siento.

Zhalia dejo de comer y me miró con esa mirada, la misma que le puso a Cherit en Islandia, cuando estábamos atrapados en el pasillo infinito, la misma que me congela la sangre y me hace desear desaparecer.

-Puede que debamos comprarle un juguete especial para que muerda.- Cherit se acercó y se sentó en la mesa, no pude evitar soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo cuando Zhalia dejo de mirarme, Dios, no quiero que me vuelva a mirar de esa manera.- Al fin y al cabo es un cachorro y lo destrozan todo.

-Cherit, tiene razón, tenía su piso destrozado, hasta había un agujero en la pared. Por cierto, mañana viene Sophie a jugar con Lok.

-Genial, nuestro descanso de ser niñeras ha terminado. Mañana iré a comprarle el juguete, así no tendré que aguantar a un Lok mordedor y a una Sophie insoportable.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta Dante. Además, será mejor que te quedes para controlar a tus dos alumnos.

-Esta bien- De nuevo Zhalia dejándome atrás- Oye…, tu tenías una compañera que era un demonio, dime, ¿tienes algo de experiencia que puedas compartir conmigo?, algún consejo.

-No creo que mi experiencia te sirva, mi compañera era una rana, ella se preparaba un terrario con todo lo que necesitaba y cazaba los bichos que se cruzaba por delante.

Zhalia empezó a relajarse y yo también, el resto de la cena transcurrió más tranquila y divertido, la conversación fluyo y nos reímos mucho mientras me contaba anécdotas de su compañera de piso, yo aproveché y le mostré el vídeo de Lok y se lo ofrecí por si necesitaba un chantaje un día. Terminamos y Zhalia y Cherit se ofrecieron para limpiar, cuando salía de la cocina noté un tiro en mis pantalones y luego oí un desgarro, mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz para mantener la calma miré hacia la bola de pelo que me estaba rompiendo el pantalón otra vez. Cuando Lok se dio cuenta de que había ganado mi atención salió corriendo y rasco uno de los cuencos metálicos.

-Creó que quiere cenar.

Dijo Zhalia mientras sonreía divertida y enjabonaba un planto. Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía divertido, me acerqué a un armario de la cocina y saqué un paquete de pienso para animales, tomé la cantidad que indicaba el medidor y se la puse en su comedero.

-Parece que ya no me odias tanto.

Lok soltó un bufido y Zhalia una carcajada. Me fui a al salón a relajarme un poco, Zhalia y Cherit terminaron de lavar los platos y se unieron a mí.

-¿Esta bien dejar a Lok solo?- Pregunté preocupado por mi cocina.

-Si tranquilo, estaba comiendo.

No paso mucho rato hasta que Zhalia se acostó y Cherit se fue a leer a otra habitación, yo permanecí en el salón, no podía evitar moverme inquieto en mi sitió, era extraño, pero me sentía observado. Miré nervioso a mi alrededor, no pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando vi que la causa de mi incomodidad era Lok, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándome con sus enormes ojos, de vez en cuando alguna de sus colas se movía lentamente, pero por el resto, estaba completamente quieto, apenas parpadeaba, me daba mal rollo.

Cuando no pude soportar más su mirada decidí irme a la cama, pero no podía dejar a Lok suelto por mi casa, ya había cometido ese error una vez y no tenía intención de repetirlo. Me puse el guante de plástico y metí a Lok en su cama nueva, la había colocado, junto con su caja de arena, en un armario en la cocina que usaba de almacén para comida enlatada, papas y cosas que nuca sabía dónde guardarlas, tenía mucho espacio y una luz en el techo. Durante todo el proceso de a Lok, gruño, arañó, mordió y electrocutó, me pareció sorprendente que dejara que lo cogiera, aunque es su defensa se estaba quedando dormido. Metí dentro del armario los cuencos para que no se muriera de hambre ni sed, apagué la luz y cerré la puerta. Me fui a la cama sabiendo que me esperaban seis días muy largos.

POV de Dante end

* * *

Dia 1

POV de Zhalia

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que Lok empezó a llorar, gruñí mientras miraba el despertado de mi mesita de noche, 6:30 am, quería matarlo, a él y a Dante, no sé cómo me convenció para que me quedara, a… si, Lok lo mataría, aunque me estoy planteando marcharme y dejar que lo haga. Durante la siguiente media hora Lok parecía un intermitente, lloraba, se callaba, lloraba, se callaba…, desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando baje de muy, pero muy mal humor a la cocina, allí estaban Dante y Cherit enfrente de la puerta del almacén, estaba cerrada y Lok lloraba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa?!

-Lok no para de llorar.- Me explicó Cherit señalando la puerta.

-¡De eso ya me he dado cuenta! ¿Pero porque parece una alarma atrofiada?

-Por esto…

Dante abrió la puerta, Lok estaba sentado en su cama, me pareció demasiado grande para su tamaño, pero en estos momentos esa no era mi prioridad. En cuanto Lok vio que la puerta estaba abierta dejo de llorar y nos miró.

-Eso no explica…

Dante me hizo callar con un gesto de su mano, volvió a cerrar la puerta y Lok volvió a llorar.

-Tengo dos preguntas, la primera ¿qué le pasa al bebe? y la segunda ¿habéis esto abriendo y cerrando la puerta durante media hora?

-Primero, no sabemos y segundo, si- respondió Cherit.

Suspiré exasperada y me acerqué al armario abrí la puerta y me arrodillé enfrente de Lok

-Silencio- Lok me siguió mirando- No se llora.

-Zhalia, ya hemos probado eso.

Giré un poco la cabeza y los mire con "La mirada", ambos palidecieron, seguí mirando a Lok con esa mirada, tras unos segundos me reincorporé y cerré la puerta, pensé que lo había conseguido porque Lok no lloró, satisfechos nos íbamos a la cama pero Lok volvió a llorar antes de que pudiéramos subir las escaleras. Con un paso firme y de mal humor abrí la puerta de armario.

-¡Pero quieres ca…

No pude terminar, en un instante estaba gritando y al siguiente Dante me sostenía, lo peor es que parecía divertido de que la bola enana de pelo me hubiera electrocutado.

-No están divertido cuando te pasa a ti ¿verdad?

Fulminé a Dante con la mirada planeando su asesinado de 20 maneras diferentes, en estos momentos cumplir mi misión era un objetivo muy claro.

-He chicos, Lok no ha tocado su comida.

Aun sin soltarme, Dante y yo miramos el comedero de Lok, no la había tocado y había varias piezas del pienso por el suelo, Cherit cogió una del suelo y la soltó con cara de asco al notar que estaba llena de babas, se limpió la mano en un trapo que había por el suelo.

-No está comiendo, puede que lo que le pase es que tenga hambre.

-Gracias genio- No pude evitar protestar

-Voy a comprobar algo.

Dante me soltó y se agacho enfrente de Lok, tomo una pieza del comedero y se la entrego, Lok le gruño un poco mientras se acercaba a oler la pieza, sin dejar de mirar a Dante se la metió en la boca y retrocedió corriendo para estar lo más lejos posible de él. Oímos como la masticaba y luego nada, pensamos que se la había comido hasta que saco la lengua y escupió la pieza, seguidamente volvió a llorar.

-Definitivamente no está comiendo

Dante se levantó cogiendo en cuenco del pienso, fue a la basura y lo tiró.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Preguntó Cherit acercándose a acariciar su cabeza, algo que Lok le permitió. Yo me apoye en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, solo quería irme a la cama, pero temía que Dante y Cherit volvieran a jugar al intermitente y no me apetecía nada. Dante seguía maquinando cosas en la cocina, me dio la sensación de que se estaba haciendo un café cuando lo vi meter un vaso en el microondas, cuando lo que estaba haciendo había terminado se unió a nosotros con el comedero en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Quiero probar algo

Dante colocó el cuenco enfrente de Lok, le miré desconcertada cuando me di cuenta de que el cuenco estaba lleno de leche tibia, Dante siguió sonriendo. Lok miró el cuenco y lo olisqueó, metió la lengua despacio, sus ojos se abrieron mientras volvía a meter la lengua una y otra vez moviendo sus colas felizmente mientras devoraba la leche.

-La razón por la que no come es porque no puede, aun no está preparado para el pienso, aún necesita leche.

-Añadiere a la lista leche para cachorros, no creo que la leche de cabra sea buena para él. Y que conste que esto solo es otra prueba de que es un bebe.

Lok terminó de comer en tiempo récord, a pesar de haber vaciado el cuenco aún estaba lamiendo el fondo, cuando estuvo satisfecho nos miró muy contento de haber podido llenar su barriga, nunca mejor dicho porque su barriga sobresalía por los lados de una forma adorable, con un bostezo se subió a la cama y se hizo una bola cubriendo se el cuerpo con sus colas.

-Creo que por fin podemos ir a dormir- Estaba realmente contenta, por fin podía volver a mi maravilloso sueño.

-Si, aunque Sophie viene en dos horas.

Adiós a mis sueños y hola a mis pesadillas, me fue a mi cuarto de mal humor, no tenía intención de levantarme para cuando viniera Sophie, amablemente me levantaría tarde y luego desaparecería para ir a comprar, con un poco de suerte sin discusión.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

El primer día había empezado de pena y muy temprano para mi gusto, aunque luego la cosa mejoro. Me desperté 45 minutos ante de que viniera Sophie para tener tiempo para prepararme, me duche, me vestí y desayune, eche un ojo a Lok para asegúrame de que estaba bien, en cuanto abrí la puerta Lok se despertó, pero no hizo ningún amago de querer levantarse aún por lo que cerré la puerta y lo deje dormir. Todo iba bien, Zhalia y Lok durmiendo y Cherit y yo jugando al ajedrez, Sophie llego a las diez en punto como había prometido, cuando abrí la puerta me di cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba, balanceaba su cuerpo en un intento de evitar saltar de emoción. La dejé pasar divertido ante su entusiasmo.

-Lamento comunicarte que Lok está durmiendo, y si le despiertas probablemente te electrocutara.

La sonrisa de Sophie calló, nos sentamos en uno se los sofás y le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde como lo encontré hasta su necesidad de alimentarse por leche. Sophie se escandalizo por la forma en la que Lok vivía antes, aunque sabiendo lo poco que sabíamos de cómo vivía siendo humano, no era extraño, al igual que Zhalia, considero que tener que alimentarse de leche recalcaba que era un bebe. Sentí pena por Lok, después de esto no lo íbamos a dejar vivir tranquilo, y comprendí el por qué no quería quedarse aquí.

Zhalia le levantó sobre las once, sin decir nada desayunó y se marchó, no nos dio tiempo de hablar con ella.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa a la brujita?

-Ojalá lo supiera…

De verdad me gustaría saberlo, quería poder ayudarla, que supiera que no estaba sola, que la apreciaba, pero cada vez que me acercaba un paso, ella se aleja dos. El sonido de alguien rascando la puerta nos llamó la atención.

-Parece que alguien se ha levantado.

Sophie salió disparada hacia la cocina, pero luego se quedó un poco perdida, con una sonrisa abrí la puerta y Lok salió muy contento, pero pego un brinco cuando me vio y se fue corriendo a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

-Se me olvido comentarte que me odia.

Sophie y Cherit se rieron, Sophie se aceró a Lok lentamente y se agachó para poder verlo mejor, extendió una mano para que Lok la oliera y parece que funciono. No tardó mucho en salir de su escondite y dejar que Sophie lo acariciara, incluso lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a la sala de entrenamientos a jugar. Definitivamente Lok me odiaba solo a mí, menos para que le diera de comer, para eso era su mejor amigo. Observe tranquilo como Sophie y Lok jugaban, resultó que Ethan le había enseñado algunos trucos a Lok y Sophie estaba dispuesta a descubrirlos todos. No sé qué me gustaba más, si ver a Sophie comportándose como una chica de su edad, incluso yo diría que más infantil, ante Lok o a Lok jugando muy feliz, supuse que Sophie debería de haber querido una mascota de pequeña, porque al fin y al cabo que niño pequeño no quiere una mascota. Sophie me convenció para que me unirá a ellos a jugar y lo hice, aunque a una distancia prudente y segura.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Tuve que reconocer que me lo estaba pasando bien en el centro comercial, aproveche que estaba sola y que no quería volver a casa para mirar ropa para mí y luego iría a por las cosas para Lok. Se me paso el tiempo volando mientras iba de tiendas, conseguí comprarme algo de ropa, un par de vestidos, varios vaqueros y tops, al final acabé con cinco bolsas solo de ropa y de tiendas distintas, tuve que ir al parking para dejar las cosas en el coche que Dante me había prestado y tener las manos libres para cargar con las cosas de Lok. Una vez de vuelta me dirigí a la tienda de mascotas más grande que encontré, cogí un carro de la entrada y me dispuse a gastarme todo el dinero que Dante me dejo, iba a fundirlo todo como castigo por lo de esta mañana.

Finalizadas las compras me dirigí de nuevo al coche con un carro lleno de cosas y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, estaba imaginando la cara que pondría Dante cuando viera todo lo que había comprado. Cuando llegué a casa Lok corrió hacia la puerta para saludarme, aunque a una cierta distancia, lo primero que hizo fue oler todas las bolsas. Sonreí con mucha satisfacción cuando la cara que puso Dante era exactamente la cara que me había imaginado. Mi día solo mejoro cuando me di cuenta de que Sophie tenía varios arañazos, al parecer a Lok le gusta jugar con las garras y dientes.

-Zhalia, ¿qué es todo eso?

-Las cosas de Lok

-Solo tenías que comprar dos cosas

-Y son dos cositas.

Deje que ambos vaciaran las bolas mientras yo volvía al coche a por mi ropa nueva, cuando volví a entrar Dante flipaba con las coas que le había comprado: un rascador de dos pisos, una pelota con un cascabel dentro, chuches especiales para cachorros, la leche correspondiente, un ratón para que persiguiera, varios juguetes para morder, una cuerda de nudo para jugar a pelear y una caña de pescar con una bola pomposa el final para jugar con él. Dante estaba flipando con tanto juguete.

-Veo que tú también te has divertido.

-Exacto.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación a guardar la ropa nueva. A pesar de las protestas de Dante. Lok estaba encantado con tanto juguete, en seguida cogió la pelota con el cascabel y empezó a hacerla sonar moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, supongo que ese era su favorito.

Pasamos la tarde jugando con la pelota, hasta que a Lok le entró sueño y se fue a su cama a dormir, Dante se estaba acostumbrando a dejar la puerta del almacén abierta para que Lok entrara y saliera cuando él quisiera. Sophie se tuvo que marchar cuando LeBlanche la llamó, y Dante aprovecho cuando estuvimos solos para echarme la bronca por haberme gastado todo el dinero que me había dado en juguetes innecesarios. Me daba igual lo que dejara, sabía que tarde o temprano los acabaría disfrutando.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Cuando Lok se despertó de su siesta cogió el juguete de cuerda y vino hacia a mi para jugar, en el proceso se tropezó con el juguete varias veces y rodó por el suelo. Después de haber estado jugando esta mañana con él y Sophie Lok estaba más contento conmigo, además he descubierto que es a mi a quien le pide la comida y el agua. Lok se puso sobre sus patas traseras mientras se apoyaba en mi pierna y me enseñaba el juguete muy contento, no pude evitar fijarme en lo que pequeño que era, yo estaba sentado en el sofa y la cabeza de Lok apenas llegaba a los cojines de los asientos.

Hice lo que me pedía y tomé el extremo del juguete que estaba libre, me incliné un poco para estar más a su altura y poder jugar mejor, ve llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Lok tiró de su extremo y casi me tira al suelo, me recompuse mientras Zhalia se reía.

-Puede que sea pequeño- Dije mientras jugaba- pero tiene fuerza.

-Parece que ya le caes mejor.

-Y tú también, se puso muy contento cuando llegaste a casa.

El resto del día fue más o menos así, cuando Lok se cansó de jugar al tira y afloja se dirigió a Zhalia para que lo levantara, después de descifrar lo que quería Zhalia levantó a Lok y lo puso en el sofá, Lok se puso muy contento he inspecciono todo lo que encontró, hizo un par de ruiditos adorables mientras saltaba de un lado a otro fingiendo que cazaba, una vez que lo inspeccionó todo se tumbó al lado de Zhalia y disfrutó de sus caricias. Mientras Zhalia y yo cenábamos, Lok exigió su ración de leche y luego se durmió, los demás aprovechamos para descansar también, yo solo esperaba que no quisiera desayunar a las 6.30 de la mañana, otra vez.

* * *

Día 2

POV de Dante

Lok no nos despertó a las 6:30, sino a las 8:45, iba mejorando, me levanté le di su desayuno y me volví a acostar una hora más, o ese era el plan, resulto que hoy a Lok le apetecía jugar, no solo comer, me quede con él un rato jugando con la caña de pescar. Me alegro ver que usaba el rascador y no mis muebles para afilarse las garras. Cuando por fin se cansó de jugar y le entró sueño me acosté en el sofá para poder dormir 20 minutos.

Me despertó un olor delicioso, café recién hecho y ¿tostadas francesas?, medio dormido fui a la cocina y vi a Zhalia terminando de hacer las ultimas tostadas, Lok se movía y se restregaba por sus piernas, ronroneando.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando Lok me despertó llorando pensé que tendría que matar a alguien hoy, pero no, Dante se ocupó de todo y yo pude dormir, aunque no dormí mucho, mi cabeza iba y venía con todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado desde Irlanda, desde ese momento mi relación con Dante se había visto muy afectada, sonreí al recordar el día que Dante trajo a Lok sin decirme nada, sentado en el suelo de la cocina lleno de arañazos y mordiscos por todos lados, me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, no la de Sophie o cualquier otro agente con experiencia en cachorros, no…, la mía.

Sonó mi móvil y conteste rápidamente, a Claus no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

-Buenos días, Claus.

-…

-¿Claus?

-Espero que ya hayas completado tu misión.

Me senté en la cama algo asustada con el tono de voz que estaba empleando.

-Sigo en ello.

-Esperó que no se repita lo de Irlanda

-Ya te expliqué que no tuve oportunidad, además, esos agentes Irlandeses casi fastidian mi tapadera- No pude evitar sentirme como una niña otra vez, explicando todo lo que hacía incapaz de separarme del ojo juzgante de Claus.

-No me pongas excusas niña. Estoy empezando a pensar que no eras apta para esta misión. ¡No hagas que me lamente, deshazte de Dante Vale y captura a Lok Lambet!

Con eso se terminó la llamada, no pude evitar pensar en que pasaría si me quedaba con Dante y los chicos, en el fondo no son tan malos y yo tengo que reconocer que no he hecho nada para intentar llevarme bien con Sophie y he hecho todo para llevarme mal con ella. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba la Organización?, tenía que reconocer, que era una idea tentadora.

Me levante y me cambien, cuando baje las escaleras vi a Dante durmiendo en uno de los sofás, supuse que Lok debía de haberle dado guerra. Fui a la cocina para hacer un buen desayuno y empezar a reparar mi relación con él. Lok se despertó poco después de que empezara a hacer las tostadas francesas, quería que le hiciera caso, en cuanto encontré un momento le acaricié dándole algo de mimos y ronroneo feliz, me lavé las manos y siguió ronroneando alrededor de mis pies. Cuando terminé todo lo puse en la mesa, Dante estaba parado en la puerta y Cherit llego volando mientras intentaba tapar un bostezo con la mano.

-Buenos días, chicos. El desayuno ya casi esta.

Dante y Cherit se sentaron en la mesa, Dante en una silla y Cherit literalmente en la mesa.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Cherit muy contento cuando puse las tostadas francesas en la mesa.

-El desayuno.

\- ¿Y eso?

Dante señaló al suelo donde Lok aún me seguía muy de cerca. Me senté en la mesa mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Ni idea, lleva así desde que me levante.

-Parece que le gustas mucho- Dijo Dante sonriendo.

-Tengo que reconocer que es mutuo, ojalá se pudiera quedar de esta forma.

-Yo espero que no. Esta forma me sigue odiando.

Todos nos reímos, el desayuno fue bien, más que eso, fue de maravilla, Dante y Cherit me felicitaron por mis tostadas y me pidieron que las repitiera otro día ara que los demás también pudieran probarlas. No sé en qué momento me ofrecí a hacerle un favor a Sophie, y ahora se suponía que tendría que pasar la mañana con ella, Dante y Cherit se quedarían en casa para atender una llamada de Guggenheim.

Cuando Sophie supo que yo sería su acompañante se molestó mucho, caminaba a dos metros de mí, yo caminaba lo más rápido que podía para ponerme al día con ella y seguirle el ritmo, intenté mantener una conversación civilizada con ella para solo conseguí miradas de odio, silencio o algún comentario borde. ¿Por qué no podía ser como los chicos? Unas tostadas francesas y todo olvidado.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Me sorprendió mucho que Zhalia se ofreciera a acompañar a Sophie a la biblioteca, Sophie quería documentarse de todo lo posible sobre los demonios y los zorros para poder entender bien el comportamiento de Lok, ayer en un momento de debilidad le prometí que la acompañaría, pero había dos problemas, para empezar, no quería ir, y además estaba la llamada de Guggenheim.

Estaba en el sofá jugando con Lok y la caña de pescar, él estaba tumbado boca arriba y con sus patas golpeaba la bola e intentaba atraparla, Cherit estaba sentado en el respaldo mirando con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Cuando sonó el pitido que me avisaba que tenía una llamada entrante, dejé de jugar con él y lo bajé del sofá y acepté la llamada.

-Buenos días, Dante.

-Bueno días. ¿A qué debo este honor?

-Quería mantenerte al día con las notas de Jodis Lor, estamos haciendo muchos progresos y es posible que pronto podamos enviaros las traducciones.

-Gracias Guggenheim, pero no tenemos prisa.

-Creía que las querías lo antes posible.

-Y así era, pero…

Cherit dio un gritó que nos sobresaltó tanto a Guggenheim como a mí, Cherit voló elevándose un poco sobre el sofá apunto de llorar, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña maldición cuando ví a Lok agarrando su cola, me incliné sobre el respaldo y lo cogí en brazos. Lok gruñía y zarandeaba la cabeza con la cola de Cherit entre los dientes.

-Lok, suéltalo ya.

Conseguí abrirle la boca y Cherit sacó su cola con mucha prisa mientras se aferraba a ella dolorido. Miré el televisor y Guggenheim tenía una expresión de desconcierto enorme.

-Este es el problema- Levanté a Lok y se lo mostré a Guggenheim, el asintió en compresión.

-Cuando los terminemos te los enviaré, y ya me avisaras cuando podáis iros.

-Todavía quedan cuatro días más aparte de hoy.- Lok empezó a retorcerse en mi agarre queriendo que lo soltara

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Lok no pudo esperar a que finalizara la llamada para darme una descarga, fue mínima pero no deja de ser una descarga eléctrica, consiguió lo que quería, lo solté y se marchó corriendo- Adiós y buena suerte, al parecer la necesitas.

-Si yo te contara…

Con eso terminé la llamada y fui a buscar al bribón, lo encontré dentro de la cesta de ropa blanca limpia, de Zhalia, y para empeorar la situación Lok acababa de orinar en ella y salir corriendo, sentí que los ojos se me iban a salir de sus cuencas y el corazón del pecho, Zhalia no podía enterarse de esto, jamás. Cogí la sesta y la vacié en la lavadora con el jabón y el suavizante, solo esperaba que Zhalia no se enterara, no me apetecía morir. Volví a buscar a Lok y por suerte lo encontré en su cama, aunque había vuelto a hacer algo que no debía, había volcado la caja de arena y había derramado toda el agua de su bebedero, lo miré con la peor mirada que pude, deseaba desintegrarlo en este momento, extendí la mano para agarrarlo, pero me arañó y huyo otra vez.

-¡Cherit, sigue a Lok y que no destroce nada más!

Fui a buscar la jaula en la que había metido a Lok el día que llego, se iba a pasar un buen rato encerrado, solo había un problema, tenía que atraparlo.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

No entendía porque Zhalia me había acompañado, yo no quería su compañía, sino la de Dante, nuestra mañana transcurrió en un silencio prologando, de vez en cuando Zhalia intentaba hablar conmigo, pero no quería hablar con ella, no confiaba en ella y mucho menos después de Irlanda, aunque al final nos lo pasamos bien no podía olvidar el hecho de que no hizo nada cuando atacaban a Dante, tan poco me había creído su excusa, aunque tenía que reconocer que su conducta había sido muy extraña antes y después de la misión, pero eso tenía más de una explicación, incluyendo que no es de confianza.

Cuando tuve toda la información que me pareció interesante y útil sobre los zorros y demonios, me llevé unos cuantos libros y volvimos a casa en un paseo silencioso.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Volvimos a casa después de una mañana de silencio e ignoración, para llegar a una casa sin la comida hecha, con llantos y gruñidos de Lok, un Cherit agotado, un Dante desaparecido, no sé que fue peor, si la mañana con Sophie o el recibimiento en casa.

-Sophie, yo hago la comida, tu averigua que ha pasado.

Sophie no discutió, asintió, dejo los libros en la mesa de café y se fue a buscar a Dante, yo me fue a la cocina, allí estaba Lok, en la jaula en la que Dante lo trajo, lloriqueaba y mordía los barrotes mientras gruñía, luego seguía llorando, no quise pensar en él, si estaba ahí era por algo, yo hice un almuerzo rápido de espagueti y puse la mesa.

Dante entró seguido de Sophie, quien cargaba con Cherit en sus brazos, Cherit tenía la cola vendada y Dante, Dante parecía una momia, una cabreada. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Sophie y yo no pudimos evitar mirarnos desconcertadas, a pesar de no haber compartido ni una palabra en toda la mañana, ahora nos necesitábamos la una a la otra para averiguar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?-Preguntó Sophie dudando.

-Mmmmm- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quería Guggenheim?-Pregunté yo.

-Quería mantenernos al día sobre los progresos que están haciendo con las notas de Jodis Lor, nos las enviaran cuando estén listas.- Dante sonaba casi como un robot, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué Lok está en una jaula?-Volvió a preguntar Sophie señalando a la bola de electricidad que había parado de llorar para morder los barrotes.

-Por portase mal.-Respondió Dante.

-E intentar asesinarnos- Finalizó Cherit.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- Insistió Sophie?

-Para empezar, mientras hablábamos con Guggenheim saltó y le mordió la cola a Cherit, luego...- Dante se quedó cayado mirándome un poco raro, parecía que me tenía miedo.

-Luego hizo un desastre con sus cosas-Continuó Cherit- destrozó una cuantos muebles en la sala de entrenamiento, atacó a Dante, un par de libros en la biblioteca, atacó a Dante, robó el rollo de papel del baño y lo destrozó y esparció por toda la casa, atacó a Dante, rompió un par de lámparas y plantas, y volvió a atacar a Dante, al final conseguimos atraparlo y meterlo en la jaula.

-Después de una hora persiguiéndolo y otra limpiando lo que había hecho.

Sophie y yo nos miramos desconcertadas, no nos habíamos ido por mucho rato y Lok había intentado cometer dos asesinatos y destrozar la casa, no sabíamos que responder para hacer sentir bien o para excusar a Lok.

-Esta tarde me quedo yo con Lok, tú y Cherit iros a dar una vuelta.

Dante asintió en agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada, Sophie y yo volvimos a compartir una mirada y nos encogimos de hombros. El resto del almuerzo fue en silencio, Sophie se ofreció para limpiar los platos, Dante y Cherit desaparecieron por la puerta de la casa tan rápido como terminaron. Yo me fui a revisar la casa para ver los destrozos o si se les había pasado algo,

Entre en la lavandería como último lugar para llevarme mi ropa limpia, aparte de comprobar su estado. Cuando recogí la cesta me percaté del intenso olor al jabón, no tenía sentido porque ya casi había pasado un día desde que la lave, cogí una camisa básica.

-Qué extraño, está un poco húmeda… ¡No!

Volví corriendo hacia la cocina, Sophie había terminado de lavar los platos y estaba arrodillada enfrente de la jaula de Lok, dispuesta a abrirla

-¡No habrás su jaula, esa rata se queda castigada!

-¿Pero qué ha pasado ahora?

-Creo que Lok se hizo algo en mi ropa limpia, y lo han encubierto.

\- ¿Estas segura?- Asentí, Sophie miró la jaula con pena- no quiero que este encerrado.

-Me da igual, se ha portado mal y tiene que estar castigado.

Sophie soltó un gemido de tristeza y nos fuimos de la cocina, Sophie fue a entrenar mientras yo revise la ropa para asegurarme que no quedara rastro de nada, luego fui al salón y empecé a leer los libros que Sophie había traído, Lok se había comportado bien, o no tan mal ayer y de repente se convierte en un demonio de Tasmania, pensé que podría encontrar algo en los libros que lo explicara.

Sophie terminó de entrenar, se duchó y como no le deje liberar a Lok se marchó, dejándome sola con un monstruito en una jaula, no paraba de llorar, como no lo podía soportar fui a mi cuarto y cogí los cascos para escuchar música, volví al salón y seguí leyendo y tomando algunas notas. Cuando terminé de leerme dos libros decidí que ya era hora de liberar a Lok, me quieté los cascos tras apagar la música y no escuché nada, Lok ya no estaba llorando, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina, pero en medio del pasillo estaba Lok, sentado mirándome, como había salido no lo sabía, tan poco cuanto tiempo llevaba suelto, ni si había destrozado algo, solo sabía que tenía que atraparlo.

Di un paso muy lentamente esperando que no se fuera, me quedé perpleja cuando salió corriendo, pero no para huir, sino que vino directo hacia mí, se puso a dos patas y se apoyó en mi pierna, no me llegaba ni a la rodilla. Me agaché y lo levante, en ningún momento se retorció, ni me atacó, ni intentó huir, lo acurruqué en mis brazos y me fui a medir la gravedad de los daños, Lok se acomodó en mis brazos y ronroneo, resultó que Lok no había destrozado nada por lo que supuse que debía de haberse escapado ahora, llegué a la cocina y me asuste cuando vi la jaula en la que estaba encerrado, un lado de la jaula estaba destrozado, habían partido los barrotes y doblados hacia fuera, miré a Lok en mis brazos, estaba restregando su carita contra mis pecho... no podía imaginarme a este animalito tan adorable haciendo eso. Volví al salón y dejé a Lok en el sofá y me fui a por mí libreta para dibujar, inmediatamente empezó a hacer ruidos y luego a llorar, cogió un cojín con la boca y lo zarandeó.

-Vale, vale-Volví a cogerlo en brazos-te vienes conmigo.

De vuelta en el salón Lok siguió reclamando mi atención, no quería que dibujara, me robaba los lápices, mordisqueaba las esquinas de mi libreta, me arañaba el brazo…, al final tuve que dejarlo y ver la tele, no daban nada bueno y al final acabé viendo un programa sobre mamíferos bebes, el canal de naturaleza nunca falla.

No me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a acariciar a Lok, pero supe que lo estaba haciendo cuando empezó a ronronear y a mover sus colas, se tumbó a mi lado pegado a mi pierna, mientras veía el programa me dediqué a buscar los lugares que más le hacía ronronear, encontré un lugar que dejaba a Lok atontado justo en medio de sus alas.

Me llamó mucho la atención un pequeño comentario que hicieron en el programa, explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Lok, tenía un día malo, al parecer todos los bebés lo tienten, dando igual la especie, aunque me alegre de que no fuera un chimpancé y soportar sus chillidos, Lok solo quería mimos y que le prestaran atención. Ahora que había encontrado el problema sabía cómo solucionarlo.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Cuando Cherit y yo terminamos de comer salimos corriendo, huimos del demonio encerrado en un cuerpo de angelito, no teníamos plan alguno sobre lo que hacer o a donde ir, dimos un paseo alejándonos todo lo posible de mi casa, Cherit estuvo escondido en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo casi todo el tiempo.

Decidimos volver a casa para ayudar a las chicas con Lok, pero de camino nos encontramos con Sophie.

-Sophie, ¿no te quedas?

-No, no me apetece quedarme con Zhalia. Además, esta enfadada y quiere matarte, por lo que no te recomiendo que no entres.

-¿qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Cherit sacando la cabeza de su escondite.

-Sabe lo de su ropa limpia.

Sophie se cruzó de brazos y me miró con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba disfrutando mucho de esta situación.

-Esto...-Cherit estaba muy asustado y yo también, pero no quería demostrarlo

-Nos aconsejas algún lugar para escondernos.

-Me iba a casa a entrenar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si queréis podéis venir y esconderos allí.

-Me parece una idea fantástica Sophie. ¿Me permitirías ser tu contrincante?

-¡Claro que si Dante!-Inmediatamente después de su emoción se intentó controlar-Quiero decir que sería increíble.

-También podríais practicar poderes.

-No te preocupes Cherit, eso ya lo hice en casa de Dante.

Los tres nos fuimos a casa de Sophie, me he sentido un poco mal por ella, casi siempre estoy pendiente de que Lok no muera y la tengo un poco olvidada y eso no es justo para ella, también es mi alumna.

El resto de la tarde fue muy bien, mientras Sophie y yo entrenábamos Cherit disfrutó de las galletas de LeBlanche. Sophie disfrutó de nuestro entrenamiento, aunque me sentí un poco incomodo bajo la atenta mirada de Santiago, pero a pesar de eso pude apreciar el talento de Sophie en las artes marciales, cuando terminamos la felicite tanto a ella como a Santiago, su maestro antes que yo. Mi relación con Santiago estaba mejorando un poco, no éramos buenos amigos, pero nos tolerábamos.

Después de una ducha rápida LeBlanche y Cherit nos sorprendieron con limonada y una tanda de galletas recién hechas. Revise mi móvil y comprobé que Zhalia no me había llamado pidiendo ayuda, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, me daba miedo que Lok la hubiera matado, o que Zhalia hubiera matado a Lok.

-¿Dante que pasa?, pareces preocupado.

Intuí un poco de preocupación, pero no estaba seguro, Sophie estaba disfrutando mucho de las galletas, no pude evitar pensar que hoy se había comportado como una adolescente normal y eso me alegro mucho, siempre estaba muy tensa, solo se relajaba un poco cuando estaba jugando con Lok, pero por el resto del tiempo estaba intentando demostrar que era una gran buscadora. He llegado a la conclusión de que la tensa relación entre las chicas provoca que siempre estén intentando demostrar que son buenas buscadoras olvidándose de disfrutar y del trabajo en equipo en alguna que otra ocasión, pero eso era una conversación para otro momento.

-Solo estaba comprobando que Zhalia no hubiera llamado pedido ayuda.

-No te preocupe, conociéndola habrá dejado a Lok encerrado todo el día.

-Por desgracia esa opción me gusta más que las que yo me estaba imaginado.- Sophie me miró curiosa- Solo te diré que incluía un cadáver.

Sophie se rió a carcajadas, Cherit y yo nos unimos, no sé porque, pero nos imaginamos una situación muy cómica y ridícula, como dibujos animados de risa, pero la broma me asusto, sabía que había una posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto.

-Sabes Sophie, da gusto verte relajada y disfrutar.

-Bueno…yo…-Sophie se sonrojo.

-Deberías relajarte más.

-Lo intentaré.

Nos quedamos un rato más y luego nos fuimos a casa para cenar con Zhalia, me paré en la puerta mirando el picaporte con miedo, solo esperaba que ni hubiera un cadáver, abrí con un suspiro, Cherit y yo nos sorprendimos cuando vimos a Zhalia tumbada en el sofá con Lok tumbado de lado encima de ella, completamente estirado, incluso parecía que tenía una sonrisa. Me quedé ahí perplejo viendo a Zhalia acariciar la cabeza de Lok, sonriendo.

-Solo quería que le prestaras atención y que le dieras muchas caricias y mimos.

Salía respondió a la pegunta no formulada con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Hacemos la cena?

Cuando Lok oyó la palabra "cena" se reactivó, parecía que le había dado al botón de encendido, se puso de pie en la estomago de Zhalia, se estiró y fue corriendo a recibir me.

-Parece que Lok ha respondido por mí.

Zhalia y yo sonreímos y fuimos a hacer la cena, Cherit y Zhalia empezaron a preparar las cosas mientras yo le daba la cena a Lok, encontré la jaula de Lok, y me asuste, ¿de verdad Zhalia había intentado matar a Lok?

-Zhalia, ¿Qué le ha pasado a la jaula de Lok?

-Se escapo.

-¿Por qué está rota?

-No lo sé, supongo que él la rompió, aunque refiero no saber cómo.

-¿Podría ser el nuevo poder de Lok?- sugirió Cherit

-Ya lo averiguaremos- Zhalia se giró con el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar las verduras- Dante, ¿Qué le paso a mi ropa limpia?

Mi mirada se fue directa al cuchillo y sentí mis piernas flaquear y mi cara palidecer.

-Espero una respuesta

-Lo siento…

Zhalia se dio la vuelta y siguió cortando, Cherit y yo nos miramos asustados. Solo esperaba llegar vivo al día de mañana.

POV de Dante end


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola..., se que he tardado muchísimo en volver a publicar, pero la vida es complicada y además me odia. Me han pasado muchas cosas que la verdad me pusieron algo depre y hay que sumarle la complejidad de la universidad, que por cierto, esta llena de alumnos ineptos y profesores incompetentes. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 49**

 **Día 3**

POV de Dante

Lok cada día me despertaba más tarde, no es me quejara, podía dormir más. El resto del día empezaba a convertirse en rutina, después de desayunar quería jugar con la pelota que contenía el cascabel, cuando Zhalia se levantaba iba corriendo a saludarla, definitivamente ella era su favorita, dependiendo lo cansado que estuviera después de jugar podían pasar dos cosas, la primera, si estaba cansado dormiría mientras nosotros desayunábamos, o segundo, si no estaba cansado estarían rondando la mesa al acecho de cualquier miga que cayera para intentar comérsela o nos estaría mendigando comida.

Luego quería jugar a lo que fuera y si no le hacíamos caso rompía alguna cosa para enfadarnos. Jugaba con Sophie, con Cherit o conmigo, si no le quedaba más remedio y descansaría acostado al lado o sobre Zhalia. Bueno, ese era el plan, hasta que Sophie pensó que sería una buena idea sacar a Lok al patio delantero de mi casa, al principio no vi ningún inconveniente, Lok se lo estaba pasando en grande jugando a perseguir la pelota, hasta que pasa lo típico que ocurre cuando juntas un cachorro, una pelota, una verja lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que el animal pase y una carretera, exacto… Sophie lanzó la pelota demasiado fuerte y salió por una de las ranuras de la verja, Lok, como buen animalito, fue a buscar su juguete favorito, al principio pensé que Lok no podría pasar y empecé a caminar para recuperar la pelota, pero resulto que si pasaba y además, con mucha facilidad y se metió en la carretera a por la pelota justo cuando venía un coche.

Morí, en ese momento morí, todo fue muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo despacio, como si fuera a cámara lenta y no pude moverme a tiempo. Lok estaba feliz con su pelota en la boca y ya venía hacia mi ondeando sus colas, el parachoques se acercaba cada vez más a su pequeño cuerpo… dejé de respirar y se me paró el corazón, es todo lo que sentí, creó que oí a Sophie gritar y a Zhalia salir corriendo de casa, pero no llegué, no pude alcanzarlo…

Creó que Lok supo lo que pasaba, porque soltó la pelota y miró al coche que se cernía sobre él, su cuerpito era tan pequeño en comparación, entonces todo volvió a su velocidad normal, yo no había parado de correr y estaba ya en la puerta, pude ver todo demasiado bien, el cuerpo de Lok se erizo como su fuera un gato y soltó una descarga eléctrica enorme, más bien fue como un destello enorme, el conductor debió de quedarse ciego, porque giró el coche bruscamente y se chocó contra una farola a unos metros de distancia, pero Lok no estaba.

Las chicas llegaron enseguida a mi lado, donde me había quedado congelado, sentía mi cuerpo temblar y mis ojos muy abiertos y me picaban, gritar y llorar era lo único que quería hacer, Lok no estaba y no llegué a tiempo…

Los vecinos empezaron a salir de sus casas para ver lo que había pasado, el conductor salió del coche, tenía algunos cortes debido al estallido del cristal, el hombre no entendía lo que había pasado, al parecer estaba mandando mensajes por el móvil y era incapaz de entender que había atropellado a Lok. Sophie hiperventilaba a mi lado, Cherit lloraba y Zhalia era una estatua, yo quería llorar, (clin) me daba igual el hombre (clin), su coche (clin) y la estúpida farola (clin), ¡pero ese maldito sonido a mi espalda no me dejaba lamentarme!

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Lok, con su pelota en la boca haciéndola sonar para seguir jugando, la dejo caer y puso una pata encima invitándome a jugar, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se suponía que había sido atropellado por un coche.

-Chicas…

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y Cherit también mientras se quitaba lágrimas de la cara con una de sus manos. La tristeza y la rabia desaparecieron y apareció la alegría, la euforia y mucha confusión. Cherit voló corriendo y abrazo a Lok, quien parecía molesto por el repentino abraso, Sophie lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó fuertemente en sus brazos haciendo que soltara la pelota, Lok hizo un ruido de disgusto cuando la perdió e intentaba escapar del fuerte abrazo de Sophie para alcanzarla. Me agaché y la cogí, Lok pareció muy feliz de que se la diera y no dudo ni un segundo en coger la en su boca y morderla para hacerla sonar.

-No puedo creerlo-Los demás miramos a Zhalia, aun miraba la carretera asombrada- ¡El cabrón se ha teletransportado!

-Eso da igual- conseguí que Sophie soltara a Lok y lo cogí yo, Lok estaba contento de no tener un agarre tan apretado, le permití subirse a mi hombro- Lok no vuelve a salir de casa, jamás.

Después de ese susto me negué a perder a Lok de vista, y no fui el único, Cherit se convirtió en su sombra y Sophie se negó a dejarlo salir del salón y no quería irse a casa, Zhalia estuvo leyendo todos los libros que encontró sobre teletransporte, viajes entre dimensiones y por alguna extraña razón, varios catálogos de tiendas para mascotas.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Después del infarto que sufrimos todos y que probablemente nos había quitado veinte años de vida, me daba igual todo, Claus, Sophie, la Organización, mi misión, todo, solo quería sentarme a descansar, pero al mismo tiempo no podía, no me apetecía que a Lok le volviera a pasar algo, por lo que tenía que estar pendiente, no confiaba en los demás para asegurar su supervivencia. Mientras todos pensaban que estaba leyendo, cosa que estuve haciendo un rato, aproveché para gravar vídeos y sacar fotos discretamente a las cosas que sucedían, Lok era una monada y el material que estaba consiguiendo era fabuloso, los utilizaría como chantaje en un futuro cercano.

LeBlance llamó muchas veces a la princesa, pero Sophie se negó a cogerlo porque no quería irse a casa, cuando LeBlanche se cansó de Sophie llamó a casa y Dante contesto, disculpó a Sophie y le contó lo ocurrido, al final Dante consiguió que Sophie se quedara a dormir esta noche.

El resto del día transcurrió más tranquilo y sin incidentes, cuando Lok se cansó de tener a Cherit y a Sophie de sombras vino a acurrucarse conmigo, aproveché esta oportunidad para enseñarles el lugar que tanto le gustaba a Lok que le acariciaran. Lok se escondió conmigo y con Dante el resto del día, ya que Dante decidió hacerme compañía en el sofá mientras que Sophie buscaba cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Lok.

Hubo una ocasión en la que me tuve que levantar para hacer una llamada, Lok protesto un poco, ante la pérdida de su almohada. Cuando volví Lok estaba con Dante, se le había subido al regazo, puesto a dos patas y apoyándose en su pecho con las patas delanteras, Cherit no paraba de hacer sonido del estilo del "ooohhh" y cosas así, Sophie estaba sacando fotos y Dante dejaba que Lok le oliera.

-Parece que por fin le caes bien.

En cuanto hable, Lok me miró, se bajó de Dante y vinó corriendo hacia mí y empezó a restregarse por mis piernas.

-Y parece que tú eres su favorita.- Dante me miraba por encima de su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

-Cosa que nadie entiende.-Y obviamente Sophie tenía que hablar.

-Sophie, cada vez que protestas solo me muestras lo celosa que estas.

Sophie frunció el ceño y los labios, la cara de Dante cambió a preocupación y Cherit desapareció del mapa. No iba a retirar lo dicho, me había proporcionado una gran satisfacción, aunque sé que no debería. Sophie y yo tuvimos una pequeña batalla silenciosa, donde Dante era una víctima inocente y a Lok le daba igual.

-Hey, ¿qué tal si le enseñamos un truco nuevo a Lok?

Cherit volvió con la bolsa de golosinas de Lok, la agitó para que sonara. Lok dejó de restregarse contra mí para correr hacia Cherti, quien, lo primero que hizo fue levantar su cola para que Lok no se la mordiera. Lok no paraba se saltar para intentar conseguir sus chuches, siguió a Cherit hasta que le dio la bolsa a Dante, quien ahora era su objetivo. La bolsa de las chuches tenía un gran poder, podías hacer que Lok te obedeciera, incluso obedecía a Dante.

En el resto de la tarde, solo tuvimos un problema, no se nos ocurría ningún truco nuevo que enseñarle, Ethan ya se los había enseñado todos, sabía sentarse, dar la pata, echarse, rodar, dar vueltas, ponerse de pie, traerte objetos, buscarlos, tumbarse boca arriba, hacerse el muerto… para ser tan pequeño sabía muchos trucos, aunque nos hizo plantearnos, al menos a mi, la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía Ethan y lo aburrido que debía estar a pesar de tener a un cachorro hiperactivo que debía reclamar su atención todo el tiempo, después de este pensamiento sentí pena por Ethan.

Lo único que se nos ocurrió fue enseñarle a hacer sig-sag entre nuestras piernas, en fin, acabo siendo una tarde entretenida, Sophie de los nervios porque se piensa que intentar que lo haga tres veces ya se lo tiene que haber aprendido, Lok arto porque no le dábamos las chuches y se frustraba y mordía a Dante y yo de espectadora queriendo matar a la mitad de la habitación, a Sophie por razones obvias y a Dante por deja que Sophie se quedara. A mí solo me apetecía tumbarme en el sofá con Lok acurrucado en mi estomago o a mi lado. Obviamente, como era de esperar, Lok acabo arto de nosotros y se fue a dormir al segundo piso de su rascador, se metió dentro de la casita y nos dio la espalda para no tener que vernos la cara, yo me fui a mi dormitorio a meditar y luego a dormir, me dio igual lo que hicieran los demás.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Sophie

No me podía creer el comportamiento de Zhalia, ¿celosa, yo? JAMAS. ¿Qué me importa a mi que a esta versión de Lok le guste Zhalia? Que rabia me da esta mujer, no soy capaz de entender este comportamiento, un día se ofrece a acompañarme e intenta ser amable y al siguiente me odia, debería ir a que le revisaran la cabeza, porque esto no es normal. Y definitivamente no estoy celosa, solo preocupada por Lok, hoy ha tenido un susto horrible, y no quiero que le pase nada.

Intenté que Lok saliera de su escondite, pero me arañaba o me gruñía cada vez que intentaba sacarlo, al quinto intento me rendí y me senté con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, Zhalia me había dejado de mal humor y no había conseguido calmarme y sin duda eso me había hecho frustrarme cuando intentábamos enseñarle trucos a Lok.

Lok solo salió de su escondite cuando Dante le llamó para poner le la cena, después de comer se acostó, y Dante hizo lo mismo y me invitó a copiarle.

Día 4

Era increíble, pero cuando desperté aún estaba enfadada con Zhalia, cuando bajé a desayunar vi Dante leyendo uno de los libros de Zhalia, no pude evitar notar que me miraba de reojo, cuando terminé de desayunar, Dante cerró el libro y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Sophie, iba a ir a meditar un rato en el patio trasero, ¿quieres venir y hacerlo conmigo? Te enseñare algo nuevo, que seguro no has probado.

-Claro, pero, ¿no deberíamos esperar a que Lok se destrasforme para enseñárselo a él también?-Dante se levantó y empezó a ir hacia el patio, yo le seguí.

-Viendo como es Lok, no creo que ninguna técnica de meditación consiga relajarse.

Dante y yo nos reímos, Cherit se quedó dentro vigilando a Lok y, aunque no lo admitiera, echándose una siesta.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, me quedé tumbada en la cama un rato, no me quería levantar, el rato que pase meditando por la noche no sirvió de nada, cuando por fin tuve fuerza para levantarme, lo primero que hice fue correr las cortinas, por la ventana pude ver a Dante y Sophie meditando en el patio trasero, y no se…, me sentí rara, como con nostalgia y no tiene sentido, no es algo que yo haya hecho nunca con nadie, y menos con Sophie. Seguí mirando un rato hasta que oí que rascaban la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Pero qué?-Cuando abrí la puerta Lok entró muy contento y se restregó en mi pierna- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿y cómo has subido?- Cogí a Lok en brazos y le miré fijamente.- ¿Has vuelto a teletransportarte?

No pude evitar acercar a Lok a mi cara y darle un beso esquimal, Lok ronroneo, lo acomodé en mis brazos y volví a la ventana.

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto cariño, Lok? Si supieras cual es mi misión me odiarías más que a Dante.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando dije su nombre inmediatamente me corregí, pero fue lo suficiente para que Lok me mirara de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué?- Lok entrecerró los ojos- No sé en lo que estás pensando, pero seguro que te equivocas.- Lok siguió igual, juzgándome parecía que me preguntaba ¿Enserio Zhalia?- ¡Dios, para, no es lo que piensas!- De verdad, solo le faltaba levantar una ceja- ¡Deja de juzgarme, no es como que me guste Dante, ni que…

Lok apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, parecía que sonreía, satisfecho por hacer que me diera cuenta de que quería estar ahí abajo con Dante, todos mis problemas, mis dudas y mis miedos aparecieron cuando lo conocí, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más dudas me entraban y estos días que hemos pasado solos, hablando de nuestros asuntos y viendo la tele uno al lado del otro me había sentido muy bien. Y no solo eso, adoraba al Lok transformado y en menor medida al Lok normal. Cherit era muy buena compañía y si me esforzaba un poco podríamos ser buenos amigos, el único incordio era Sophie, pero reconozco que puede llegar a ser útil en muchas ocasiones,y en fin, mis intentos por ser simpática no es que hayan sido muchos y al final siempre meto la pata.

-Lok, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con vosotros. Creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Lok ya no me prestaba atención, ahora se estaba distrayendo con una mosca. Me gusto que Lok me hiciera compañía mientras yo me tumbaba en la cama a dibujar, fue divertido ver a Lok intentar atrapar a la mosca, se chocaba contra casi todo, me reí un rato, sobre todo porque no dejaba de intentarlo, es realmente persistente. Dejé de hacerle caso y me centre en mi dibujo, que consistía… ¡SORPRESA! En Lok intentando atrapar a la mosca.

Todo muy divertido hasta que oí cristales rotos y a Lok llorar, me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo a ver lo que había pasado, resultó que Lok se había intentado subir a la cómoda, pero no lo había logrado, se había caído y había tirado un bote de perfume.

Lok seguía llorando cuando lo cogí en brazos, me daba mucha pena, estaba realmente asustado, lo llevé a mi cama y lo revise para asegurarme que no tuviera ninguna herida, una vez comprobado le di mimos para que se calmara. Una vez tranquilo Lok empezó a inspeccionar mi cama, yo volví a acomodarme para seguir dibujando, eso sí, esta vez no le quitaba el ojo a Lok. Pasar la mañana en mi cuarto, en pijama y si, con Lok, era de lo más placentero, y haber despejado mi cabeza, haber me quitado todas las dudas y haber tomado una decisión, era una sensación fabulosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera, y todo se lo debía a la bola de pelo con alas que se restregaba contra mi ropa amontada en una esquina de la cama, definitivamente ahora sí que tenía que lavarla, solo que esta ves estaré atenta para que Lok no la arruine.

Estaba tan entretenida pintado que me olvidé de desayunar, y solo me di cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando Dante empezó a regañar a Cherit, debido a su siesta, por haber pasado la noche leyendo, Cherit no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Lok. Dante estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Lok, Sophie estaba inspeccionando las ventanas y las puertas para asegurarse de que Lok no se hubiera escapado, empecé a cambiarme para bajar y salvar a Cherit, me daba bastante pena, con Sophie y Dante echándole la bronca, miré a Lok, estaba jugando con mis pies y decidí que era hora de salvar a Cherit. Cogí a Lok en brazos y bajé al salón donde vi a Cherit acorralado.

-Bajar esos humos, Lok está conmigo y lleva conmigo toda la mañana.

La cara de Dante fue puro alivio, y la de Cherit también, pero la de Sophie fue pura envidia. Dejé a Lok en el sofá y este empezó a restregarse contra todos los cojines, tanto de los asientos como de los respaldos.

-¿Puedo preguntar que hace?

-Tiró mi frasco de perfume, creo que intenta quitárselo de encima.

-No me extraña, un poco de perfume está bien, pero esto es demasiado intenso.- Sophie se apartó de Lok mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Creo que deberíamos darle un baño.

-Buena idea Dante. Tu te encargas del baño, mientras Sophie y yo salimos por ahí.

-¡¿Que tu y yo que?!

-Necesito un perfume nuevo y te voy a llevar a un lugar que te gustara.

No dije nada más y subí a cambiarme dejando a todos desconcertados.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Zhalia se vistió en cuestión de segundos, ella y Sophie se marcharon antes de que yo terminara de comer, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, en un segundo estaban comiendo conmigo y al otro estaban saliendo por la puerta de casa. Cherit intentó irse con las chicas, pero se lo impedí, tenía un mal presentimiento ante la idea de quedarme solo con Lok, y decidí que si yo sufría Cherit también.

Nuestra primera ardua tarea era bañar a Lok, cosa que suena complicado, más tarde descubrí que era mucho más complicado de lo que sonaba. Pareció ser que Lok entendía perfectamente la palabra "baño" y no le gustó nada, huyo de nosotros como el segundo día, lo único bueno fue que después de correr y restregarse por casi todas las superficies el olor del perfume se había atenuado tanto que apenas era perceptible, así que al final no tuve que bañarlo para suerte de los tres.

Sin embargo, mi suerte duro poco, yo tenía razón al no gustarme la idea de quedarme solo con Lok, cuando las chicas estaban Lok era un encanto, cuando se iban a parecía el demonio que era. Empezó con algo pequeño y que no me preocupo mucho, solo me arañaba cada vez que podía, si pasaba a su lado saltaba y me arañaba o me mordía y luego se iba corriendo. Como dije, no me preocupaba, lo había hecho de vez en cuando por lo que no le di importancia.

Lok continúo arañando muebles, y mucho, pero no se conformó con los armarios de la cocina y del salón, sino que araño las patas de la mesa del salón, las librerías, las sillas, el tapizado de los sillones, las puertas, el material de la sala de entrenamiento, etc, etc. Me acordé que Zhalia me había dicho que Lok quería mimos cuando Lok destrozó la casa hace unos días, y cuando se lo comenté a Cherit, el muy desgraciado dijo que le parecía una buena idea…

Cuando Cherit y yo terminamos de curarme todas las heridas nuevas, y de reparar las heridas más antiguas que Lok me había hecho, decidí llamar a las chicas para pedirles ayuda, yo estaba herido y Lok desaparecido, esta situación no era para nada buena. Resultó que el teléfono no funcionaba, intenté llamar desde mi móvil, pero no tenía cobertura, tan poco podía enviar mensajes, ya tenía mis sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así lo comprobé, busqué el cable de la fibra telefónica y el del Internet, estaban completamente destrozados, durante unos instantes el pánico me abordo, Lok llevaba mucho rato desaparecido y se lo peligroso que puede ser una descarga eléctrica, no pude evitar abofetearme mentalmente, es imposible que la descarga que supongo que ha recibido le hubiera hecho daño, es electricidad pura, por el amor de Dios en que pensaba al preocuparme.

No pude evitar apretarme el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarme, cosa que no funciono ya que noté que derramaban un líquido en mi pierna, cuando miré hacia abajo ardí en llamas, literalmente, cosa que no me pasaba desde los 12 años, pero Lok lo había conseguido. En cuanto mi cuerpo ardió Lok salió corriendo, haciendo uno de sus ruidos que, sinceramente, parecía una risa. Conseguí calmarme, Cherit apareció con un vaso de agua, me lo bebí de un trago, arder en llamas siempre me deja la boca seca. Cherit fue a buscar a la bola de pelo en lo que yo me limpiaba.

Se que fue cruel por mi parte, pero después de cambiarme de ropa me quedé escondido en mi dormitorio leyendo uno de los periódicos del mundo mágico para enterarme de los últimos sucesos, dejando a Cherit para lidiar con Lok. Cuando terminé de informarme decidí que podía bajar y verificar que Cherit siguiera vivo. Para mi sorpresa Lok volvió a ser un cachorrito adorable que jugaba con Cherit en la sala de entrenamiento a perseguir la pelota, me escabullí en silencio y me escondí en mi despacho, no quería más problemas. Mi única esperanza era que las chicas volvieran pronto para salvarme, Lok se portaba bien cuando ellas están en casa.

POV de Dante end

* * *

POV de Sophie

Odiaba a Zhalia, había conseguido arrástrame a más de 10 perfumerías para buscar un perfume nuevo que remplazara el que Lok rompió, yo solo quería saber a dónde me iba a llevar, cuando lo planteo en casa de Dante consiguió que me picara la curiosidad y accedí a acompañarla, pero esto era ridículo, ¿este es su estúpido intento de manipularme para que confié en ella? No sé cómo se creé que pidiendo mi opinión acerca de los perfumes hará que confié en ella. Finalmente, Zhalia encontró un perfume que le gusto.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado, volvamos a casa.

-De eso nada. Quiero llevar a un lugar que te gustara.

-Claro…, por qué tu sabes las cosas que me gustan.

-No, pero estoy segura de que te gustara la idea de poder dispararme.

No pude evitar sorprenderme, no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería, pero había logrado hacer que la curiosidad fuera irresistible. Zhalia llamó un taxi y no dejó de sonreír durante todo el trayecto, a pesar de que no hablamos. Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa, no sé cómo lo consiguió Zhalia pero había logrado que no escuchara la dirección a la que nos dirigíamos.

Tras cinco minutos de trayecto empecé a entrar en pánico, estábamos en alguna zona de la ciudad que yo no reconocía y entonces empecé a plantearme que no había sido buena idea ir con Zhalia. Zhalia no era de fiar, había estado actuando muy raro desde que la conocimos, siempre apareciendo cuando nadie la invitaba, bueno, puede que Dante, metiéndose en todos nuestros asuntos, y era obvio que yo no le caía bien, ¿en qué pensaba cuando decidí acompañarla? Dios mío, a lo mejor iba a matarme, seguro que era algo parecido, iba a deshacerse de mí y a encubrirlo, no eso no es posible, el taxista seria testigo, aunque… a lo mejor lo mata también, o peor, ella y el taxista son cómplices y me matan entre los dos. Vale cálmate, Sophie, soy una buscadora muy buena seguro que puedo escapar, primero me ocupo de Zhalia y luego del taxista, huiré y buscaré ayuda, eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Venga Sophie, ya hemos llegado.

La voz de Zhalia me sorprendió, salí despacio del taxi preparada para atacar, en cuanto cerré la puerta estaba preparada para hacerle una de mis mejores llaves de judo a quien fuera, pero el taxi se fue.

-¿Vienes o no?

Zhalia estaba sujetando la puerta del local que teníamos delante esperando a que entrara, estaba un poco sorprendida, no sabía cómo actuar, miré hacia arriba y vi un cartel de neón enorme.

"Laser-tag"

-¿Un láser-tag?

-Si, pensé que sería bueno una pequeña competición sana entre nosotras para lidiar con nuestro problema. Te dijé que podrías dispararme.-Zhalia estaba sonriendo.

-Yo…, no pensé…

-Por favor, Sophie, que pensabas, ¿qué iba deshacerme de ti?

No dije nada, me sentía como un completa idiota, entré en silencio con Zhalia divertida detrás de mí.

POV de Sophie end

* * *

POV de Zhalia

-¡No me puedo creer que haya perdido!

-No te desanimes Sophie, lo has hecho muy bien.

Esto era muy divertido, la princesa había perdido, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras devolvíamos el equipo.

-Lo tenía todo planeado…, como me pudo fallar mi plan…

-Venga anímate, cuando Lok vuelva a la normalidad les diremos a él y a Dante de venir y los machacaremos.

Sophie no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Si, eso será divertido, se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos competir chicos contra chicas y los que pierdan tendrá que hacer de sirviente para los que ganen. ¿Te imaginas a Dante y a Lok haciendo todo lo que nosotras queramos?

-Eso suena muy bien, yo enviare a Lok lejos.

Sophie y yo volvimos a casa de muy buen humor, parecía que por fin estaba consiguiendo llevarnos mejor.

POV de Zhalia end

* * *

POV de Dante

Escondido en mi despacho todo era paz y tranquilidad, me daba un poco de pena Cherit pero prefería vivir.

-¡DANTE!

Cherit entró de golpe en mi despacho arruinando mi felicidad, llegué a creer que había roto la puerta.

-¡Dante, no encuentró a Lok!

¿Por qué a mi? Cherit y yo nos repartimos la casa para buscar lo, no sabíamos dónde podía estar, es pequeño y cabe en casi cualquier lugar, debajo de los muebles, dentro de los armarios y cajones, la lavadora, la secadora y lo peor es que se teletransporta.

Mientras estaba buscando por los baños sentí la horrible necesidad de ir a la lavandería, y ahí estaba Lok, durmiendo en la ropa sucia de Zhalia, justo la había dejado esta mañana antes de irse con Sophie, no pude evitar sonreír aliviado, debía de echar de menos a Zhalia y busco algo con su olor. Busqué a Cherit y le informe de que ya le había encontrado, los dos volvimos con Lok y le vimos dormir, en seguida se despertó, bostezo muy tiernamente y se puso boca arriba, estiró sus patas al aire y luego se puso de pie y volvió a estirarse, en cuanto nos vio inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como hace siempre en su forma humana cuando no entiende algo, que suele ser bastante a menudo.

Las chicas estaban entrando y se las veía bien, se estaba riendo y hablando tranquilamente, pensé que Lok iría corriendo a saludarlas, pero no, en lugar de eso me miró fijamente, levantó una pata y orino en la ropa de Zhalia otra vez, por suerte esta era ropa sucia y no limpia. Después de eso Lok salió corriendo y fue a saludar a las chicas.

-Cherit, corre, entretenlas, yo soluciono esto.

Mientras ponía la lavadora con la ropa de Zhalia podía oír a Cherit hablando con las chicas sobre su día, al parecer Zhalia había llevado a Sophie al Laser -tag, el cual a mi no me había invitado, otra vez. Cuando terminé de poner la lavadora salí y salude a las chicas, Sophie tenía a Lok en brazos.

-Dante, ¿dónde estabas?

-Solucionando un pequeño problema, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Juro que cuando dije que todo estaba solucionado Lok me fulminó con la mirada, definitivamente me desprecia y me quiere muerto, no es ningún secretó que Zhalia me mataría si supiera que Lok volvió a orinar en su ropa.

-¿Y qué tal vosotros con Lok?- Zhalia me miró todas y cada una de las heridas con preocupación.

-Zhalia, si quieres seguir viviendo aquí, no me volváis a dejar solo con él.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y luego se fueron a cambiar, llevándose a Lok con ellas. Cheirt y yo nos dejamos caer en el sofá deseando que esto terminara pronto.

-Dante.

-¿Si?

-Lok te quiere muerto, ¿verdad?

-¿Tu también lo has notado?- Cherit asintió- Menos mal, llegué a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco.

Cenamos tranquilamente, o la mayoría, yo no dejaba de mirar a Lok, quien tan poco me quitaba ojo, estaba seguro de que estaba maquinando maneras de deshacerse de mi. Cuando terminé de cenar dejé que las chicas se ocuparan de la limpieza, yo solo quería ir a mi cama a dormir, no podría seguir con esto mucho más, por suerte ya solo faltaban un par de días. Cuando salía de la cocina Lok me tiró del bajo del pantalón, por suerte no me lo rompió, suspiré pensando que esto no había terminado, cuando le miré para ver qué pasaba salió corriendo y rasco su comedero, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño mientras me acercaba a darle su cena, me quería muerto, pero me pedía a mi que le diera la cena y el desayuno. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él cuando se destransfromara.

POV de Dante end


End file.
